NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON
by slayer0x0
Summary: Que tal si Asuka no fuese elegida como piloto si no un año antes de que la guerra de comienzo CAP XV up
1. La Llegada

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado 20/04/07.

CAPÍTULO I.

Aun no podía creerlo, ella la gran Sohryu Asuka Langley llego a Japón, la tierra del sol naciente.

Hace unas semanas una persona del Instituto Maduck se le acerco en la escuela, "Señorita Langley usted fue seleccionada para se la piloto del EVA-02, un arma destinada a la protección de la humanidad", al principio lo dudo.

¿Pilotear un arma?, una que ni siquiera sabia que existía (no es que supiera mucho de armas). ¿Abandonar a su familia y amigos por esa cosa?.

Un momento¡Su padre nunca estaba en casa, prácticamente la abandono cuando su madre murió cuando tenia cuatro, a su madrastra no le importaba!... de hecho ¡La desgraciada siempre estuvo aterrorizada de su belleza e inteligencia!

De entre la totalidad de la población mundial, durante casi diez años de búsqueda, intensiva, solo se han encontrado otros dos candidatos".

¿Sólo dos? Esta era definitivamente la oportunidad de su vida.

Ella era la chica más lista de su escuela, una escuela común.

Todo en su vida podía resumirse en una palabra: común, ella sabia que era especial, pero además de si misma nadie más se percataba de ello, ni su padre, ni su madrastra, mucho menos esas chiquillas vacías que se le arrimaban para estar bajo el reflector aunque sea por un segundo, claro que ellas se hacían llamar sus amigas¡Vaya hipócritas!

"¿Qué me dice señorita Langley¿Aceptara trabajar como piloto?".

¿Qué la detenía?

¡Nada!

"Acepto"

Esa simple palabra cambio su vida.

Unos días después una persona hablo con su padre, no estuvo muy contento.

"¿¡Sabes que mandaran esa cosa a Japón, niña!?"Odiaba que la llamaran niña, desde los cuatro años ella prácticamente se crió sola y ahora a los trece ya es toda una mujer adulta, que importa a donde fuera, además ella es mitad nipona y habla el idioma con fluidez y aunque innecesario incluso tendría una tutora.

"¡Dumkof, ya me abandonaste¿¡Por que no me dejas ir!?".

Al final no tuvo más remedio, no podía debatir contra ese argumento porque simplemente era la dolorosa verdad, dejo que viajara, ya estaba aquí.

¿La ciudad?, Tokio-2.

¿Su propósito?, demostrarle al mundo lo que valía.

¿Su herramienta?, bueno aún no sabia lo que es el EVA-02.

¿Acaso importa¡Claro que no!

¿Su tutora?, retrasada, hace veinte minutos que debía estar aquí, y para colmo de males tampoco sabe como son ella y la "Primera Elegida" como llamaban a la otra piloto, ambas debían estar aquí para recogerla.

Era oficial… se estaba hartando, la tal capitana Katsuragui ya se retraso más de la cuenta pero, a lo lejos vio venir a una mujer con un cartel que decía "LA ADORABLE ASUKA" (en letras muy chuecas).

'¡Por favor que no sea la loca del cartel, por favor que no sea la loca del cartel¡Oh no! Viene hacia aquí' pensó la chica.

"Tú eres Sohryu Asuka Langley?".

Tenía que ser una pesadilla, no pudieron enviar a esta demente a recogerla, detrás de ella llego una chica de cabello azul y ojos rojos quien bajo a la fuerza la pancarta.

"¡Te dije que no trajeras eso Misato! Lo siento mucho".

Si esta era la Misato Katsuragui, capitana en NERV, la chica que paro el ridículo debía ser la "Primera Elegida", 'Por lo menos una de las dos no esta loca' pensó con un cierto alivio.

"Si, mucho gusto" comenzó una muy apenada Asuka "¿Ustedes son…?".

"¡SIII! Nosotras somos la capitana Misato Katsuragui, y la "Primera Elegida", déjenme presentarlas" la interrumpió la mujer adulta.

En la sala de espera del aeropuerto todos voltearon a ver la causa del alboroto, encontrándola en la forma de una mujer de pelo negro con un brillo púrpura que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, vestido negro que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas y una chaqueta roja con unas insignias que pocas personas podían reconocer.

A su lado estaban dos apenadas chicas que no tenían más de quince años, que daban un espectáculo un tanto extraño por el contraste de sus cabellos, una un tanto pálida tenia el cabello azul con un corte que no llegaba debajo del cuello, llevaba puesta una ajustada camiseta blanca con la leyenda "ICE QUEEN" y complementado con un pantalón negro un poco entallado.

La otra una pelirroja cuyo cabello le llegaba a media espalda, llevaba puesta una ombliguera negra y un pantalón azul, la chica tenía un notorio aire europeo.

Como esta no es una escena extraña para un aeropuerto, donde la gente suele reencontrarse después de mucho tiempo y emocionarse más de la cuneta, todos siguieron con sus cosas ignorando el escándalo.

"Rei ella es la "Tercera Elegida" Asuka, Asuka ella es la "Primera Elegida" Ikari Rei ".

Las dos chicas se dieron una sonrisa amistosa y de alivio al sentir que todas las miradas que tenían sobre ellas hace un momento se dispersaban a mil cosas distintas.

"Espero que seamos buenas amigas" dijo animosamente la pelirroja.

"¿Por qué?" contesto la aludida con un frió e indiferente que desconcertó a la otra chica quien llego a pensar que lo que decía la camiseta era una advertencia sobre el carácter de su interlocutora, "¡Solo bromeaba! Estoy segura que nos llevaremos de maravilla" ambas rieron un poco, aunque la extranjera tuvo que dar un poco más de si, en verdad se la creyó.

"Y tú te quejas de mi sentido del humor" le reprocho la mujer mayor.

000

Después de su encuentro las tres chicas recogieron las valijas y llegaron a un Alpine azul deportivo con sus placas marcadas NERV, el auto era pequeño tanto que apenas y pudieron acomodar el equipaje, subieron al vehículo Asuka noto como la "Primera Elegida, 'No Rei' se dijo a si misma, se ajustaba fuertemente el cinturón de seguridad con un gesto entre diversión y miedo, le índico que haga lo mismo, confundida y un poco divertida por la forma en que recibió la sugerencia apretó con fuerza su cinturón.

000

Un motor rugiendo, autos apartándose, peatones pálidos, marcas de neumáticos en el pavimento y… ¿La policía ignorando intencionalmente al auto azul?

Ahora agradecía haber aceptado el consejo no hablado de Rei '¿Donde diablos fue que Misato aprendió a conducir? Y… ¡¿Por qué la policía no la detiene?!

"¿Verdad que esto es muy divertido?".

Asuka vio a Misato y luego a Rei, la capitana en verdad se estaba divirtiendo y la chica de cabello azul estaba apenas un poco más relajada que ella misma, pero dándole una mirada de 'te lo dije'.

000

Una vez en una vía de alta velocidad las cosas se calmaron un poco con el resto de vehículos moviéndose al ritmo que el deportivo azul.

"¿Cómo es que la policía no te detuvo?" pregunto Asuka pensando que, aunque en todos los países tenían un estilo propio en que los conductores se manejan a través de las calles, misato debía estar presa por ir así por las calles.

"Las placas de NERV son muy útiles" el sarcasmo de Rei le dio la respuesta, pero NERV debía ser muy importante como para pasar por alto algo así.  
"¿De que hablan por que la policía debería detenerme?" aterrorizada Asuka se dio cuenta de que Misato pensaba que no hay nada malo con su estilo de conducción.

Y finalmente resignándose y ya un poco cansada se limito a un ligero "Olvídalo".

000

"Bienvenidos a Tokio-3"

"¿Así que en esta ciudad es donde esta organización, NERV se encuentra?" comento la pelirroja para romper el silencio que reino dentro del auto desde la charla de conducción de Misato y el letrero a la entrada de la ciudad le dio un buen tema para hacerlo.

"No exactamente" respondió mientras volvía a ajustarse el cinturón para soportar una nueva sesión de slalom que, por entrar a la ciudad se avecinaba.

"Que quieres decir con eso" este día estaba alargándose más de lo que la pelirroja se imagino, un viaje largo, el cambio de horario, Misato y Rei se tomaron su tiempo para recogerla, Misato casi le saca el corazón manejando su auto como una loca, estas eran razones más que suficientes para enojarse y como la cereza que corona el pastel Rei responde una simple pregunta con una evasiva¡que tan difícil es decir si o no!

"No te impacientes cariño, si te lo decimos ahora creerías que se nos safo un tornillo, por ahora solo trata de relajarte, por cierto el resto de tus cosas ya están en nuestro departamento, mañana te ayudaremos a desempacar, el lunes iras a la escuela y después podrás ir a NERV junto con Rei y por si fuera poco veras las unidades 00 de Rei y tú 02" pues al menos Misato parecía haber hecho algo bien fu lo que pensó Asuka calmándose un poco.

'NERV y los EVAS, casi no se nada de la organización y sus armas para "salvar a la humanidad" scheisse no tengo ni idea de cómo es un EVA, supe que mi EVA-02 fue construida en Alemania y llego aquí poco antes que yo al menos podré ver a los dos modelos¿Pero…? 00 y 02'.

" ¿Qué hay alguna unidad 01" se decidió a preguntar asuka luego de pensarlo bien.

"No cabe duda de que eres muy inteligente Asuka, si, la unidad 01 existe…" fue la respuesta que Misato dio mientras esquivaba a los autos que tenían a personas normales al volante.

Complacida por el halago, no por la respuesta Asuka se dio cuenta de que hay algo más con respecto a este EVA se decidió a indagar un poco más sobre esto ¿… Pero…?

"Pero salio de Japón hace seis años cuando yo aún no formaba parte de NERV y su ubicación es clasificada¡Ni yo se en donde esta!" explico Misato obviamente frustrada por la última parte de su explicación.

La pelirroja se hincho de orgullo al sacarle todo a su nueva tutora, pero su nueva compañera se entristeció levemente ante la mención de la unidad 01, entonces otra duda alcanzo a su mente '¿Acaso hay otra elegida?, yo soy la tercera, Rei es la primera… entonces lo más seguro es que exista una segunda elegida que se encargara de pilotear la unidad 01'.

¿Cuándo podré conocer a la "Segunda Elegida"?" pregunto Asuka para de manera indirecta confirmar sus sospechas.

Esta vez puso más atención a la de reacción de Rei que al principio se puso triste, después pareció enojarse y termino dando una risa divertida y en cuanto a Misato le dio una mirada a la chica de cabello azul y se puso a reír como loca¿Por qué?, sinceramente Asuka esperaba otro halago por su suspicacia, peo ahora ellas solo se reían animosamente, por su puesto que ella reclamaría¡Nadie se ríe de Sohryu Asuka Langley!

"¡Ja ja ja! Lo sine-ja, lo siento, pero la "Segunda Elegida"" tratando de dejar de reír aun pudo poner sarcasmo al mencionar a esta persona "tiene un cromosoma "Y"".

'¿Un cromosoma "Y"? entonces la "Segunda Elegida es el "Segundo Elegido" claro a menos que sea un fenómeno de circo¡Scheisse! Pero era lógico pensar que todos los pilotos fuéramos chicas, o eso supuse, después de todo Rei y yo los somos entonces… ¿Por qué no? Pero solo hice el ridículo.  
"Bueno pero entonces cuando conoceré a ese baka" dijo la pelirroja desquitándose con alguien que, al estar ausente, no podría defenderse y así se obtendría una pequeña victoria que empezaba a necesitar.

"¡Oye ese baka es mi hermano!" dijo Rei muy enojada sacando así del error que Asuka cometió demostrando que el hecho de que una persona ausente no siempre estará indefensa.

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos al saber esto y Misato solo reía más fuerte, reía tanto que tuvo que detener el auto para prevenir un accidente o eso pensó la pelirroja.

Misato tomo aire para tranquilizarse y bajo del auto y llamo a las dos jóvenes a su cargo.

El lugar era un mirador, desde allí se podía ver toda la ciudad bañada por el sol del atardecer sin duda algo a la que se debía prestar atención.

Asuka por su parte estaba un poco preocupada y sorprendida, mientras caminaba a donde su tutora miraba con cierta… satisfacción a la ciudad, pero ella tiene que hacer algo que no le gustaba: disculparse pero como iba ella saber que el "Segundo Elegido" era el hermano de Rei.

"Descuida tú… no lo sabias" hablo Rei en un tono que sonó como conciliador pero que advertía que no volviera a hablar de su hermano de esa forma, sin duda sin querer iniciar mal su amistad con una persona con la que de ahora en adelante pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo, además sentía un poco de culpa al reír así de la pelirroja, ella podía recordar muy bien lo dolorosas que podían resultar las burlas.

Nuevamente Asuka se sorprendió por el buen corazón de esta persona que quizás algún día podría llamar amiga, sin duda, Ikari Rei era una persona muy noble.

"Además no tenemos garantías de que no sea un baka, después de todo su tutor si lo es" intervino una divertida Misato "pero ya en serio Asuka, el "Segundo Elegido", Ikari Shinji, piloto designado del EVA-01 salio de Japón junto al EVA hace seis años, y según se desde entonces toda la información acerca de él paso a ser clasificada, lo único que se de él es que su tutor viene una vez al año para entregar un reporte sobre él al comandante".

"Lo siento… yo no tenía idea" susurro Asuka pero fue suficiente como para ser escuchada y resta decir que se encontraba consternada para Rei debio ser muy duro separase de su hermano por ya tanto tiempo.

"No te preocupes por eso… ven Misato quería mostrare algo" Rei reafirmo sus palabras con una sonrisa amistosa y camino hasta donde la militar contemplaba la ciudad.

Asuka ya solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y seguir a Rei al mirador, una vez allí la vista de la ciudad solo logro confundirla, claro que la ciudad se veía hermosa con la luz artificial mezclándose con la cada vez más escasa luz natural, no es que nunca hubiera visto una ciudad desde un mirador, de hecho en Alemania disfrutaba hacerlo de vez en cuando, pero en esas ocasiones cristal y concreto llenaban sus ojos, pero en este momento veía concreto y… acero, grandes rascacielos cubiertos por grises capas de acero que apenas eran tinturados por los escasos rayos del sol, 'Qué clase de ciudad es Tokio-3' pensó para sus adentros.  
"Esta es Tokio-3 una ciudad fortaleza construida para soportar todo tipo de ataques, y tú nuevo hogar" anuncio Misato con una voz cargada de respeto que acentuó más sus palabras.

"¿Ciudad fortaleza?" 'Genial parece que hoy las preguntas no paran de llegar' pensó Asuka.

"Hai, esta ciudad esta construida para ser un campo de batalla a favor de los EVAS" contesto Rei con mucha seguridad.

"Pero… ¿Piensan que siempre van a atacar aquí?... y si atacan otra ciudad o cualquier otro sitio" para Asuka resultaba obvio que no siempre atacarían esta ciudad.

Misato se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso al auto entre divertida y seria, Asuka la siguió muy disgustada al no tener una respuesta, por su parte Rei se quedo contemplando la ciudad un momento más antes de reunirse con sus compañeras.

"Tienes razón, el enemigo no siempre atacara aquí, pero… ¿No te parece que es bueno tener la ventaja cuando juegas de local?" le explico la militar que aunque sabia que la analogía no era muy buena era la mejor forma para exponerla a alguien sin conocimiento militar.

"Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Cuando llegaremos a casa?, estoy cansada".

000

Afueras de Tokio-3 / Departamento Katsuragui.

"Vez te dije que no faltaba mucho" dijo Misato cuando finalmente llegaron a su departamento luego de aguantar las constantes de su nueva encargada.

¿¡Por qué mis cosas esta tiradas en la puerta, que clase de servicio es este!?", Asuka estaba realmente furiosa, todas sus cosas estaban abandonadas en la puerta del departamento, Misato y ella hicieron como cuatro viajes desde la puerta a su nueva habitación, mientras Rei preparaba la cena.

000

Como lo prometió Misato y Rei se la pasaron todo el día ayudando a desempacar a la pelirroja, conversaron animosamente de cantantes, ropa, las menores intercambiaron información descubriendo que ambas tocaban el violín(ambas fueron obligadas a aprender) y planearon tocar juntas alguna vez.

Asuka aún estaba muy curiosa sobre NERV pero en cada ocasión que preguntaba, su tutora se las arreglaba para cambiar el tema a algo que terminara igualando el color de su rostro con el de su cabello.

"¿Dime Asuka ¿Dejaste algún corazón roto en Alemania?".

"¿Ya tuviste tú primera cita?".

Y cosas por el estilo, pero la capitana no solo se lo hacia a ella, en cuanto Rei comenzaba a reír se convertía en su blanco de inmediato.

"Rei-chan cuando vas a aceptar alguna invitación a salir?".

"No es saludable besar el póster de Kenshin todas las noches"(n/a solo digamos que es algún ídolo juvenil de Japón del 2014).

Durante todo el día las chiquillas fueron víctimas de la implacable Capitana Katsuragui.

Entre broma y broma consiguieron establecer quien haría que para mantener el lugar en buenas condiciones, lo hicieron de forma más o menos justa ya que Misato tenia menos tarea que sus jóvenes encargadas.

A Asuka le llamo mucho la atención que Rei hiciera todo lo posible por evitar que su tutora cocinara, pero no pudo evitar que lo haga los domingos como hoy.

Sin embargo la mayor sorpresa fue conocer a Pen-Pen el pingüino mascota del departamento o como Misato lo llamaba el "otro compañero", sin duda era una criatura encantadora que al parecer dormía en un refrigerador privado con una pequeñas cama y lámpara de noche en miniaturas, eso a pesar de ser una nueva especie de aguas termales.

El día paso muy rápido y Misato fue a preparar los alimentos para todos (Pen-Pen incluido), y mientras Rei tomaba el teléfono para ordenar algo de comida chatarra ante el asombro de Asuka.

Comprendió el porque lo hizo y no pudo más que agradecérselo después de probar lo que su tutora llamaba comida, cuando disfrutaban de las acciones de la precavida Rei noto la gran cantidad de cerveza que Misato bebía, Rei parecía estar acostumbrada y en Alemania acostumbraban a beber cerveza con frecuencia aunque no en este volumen, nada a lo que Asuka no pudiera acostumbrarse.

000

Un nuevo día comienza y como siempre los primeros en despertar son los jóvenes que deben prepararse para asistir a sus establecimientos educativos, todos y cada uno de ellos con una historia que contar.

Y como muchas otras personas de trece años Ikari Rei y Sohryu Asuka Langley caminaban para asistir a la primera secundaria de Tokio-3 al aula de clases de segundo 'A', claro que estas dos, a pesar de las apariencias, es común, y deben ocultarlo por ahora.

"Recuerda, tú eres una sobrina lejana de Misato" insistió Rei.

"Si… ya lo se… pero ¿Por qué tenemos que esconder quienes somos?"pregunto resignada caminando junto a la peli-azul.

"¿Y qué dirías¡Hola soy Asuka la piloto en entrenamiento del EVA-02 un arma que ni siquiera se como es!"contesto aburrida de la pregunta.

"Bueno es por que Tú y Misato creen que pensaría que están dementes… ¿No puede ser tan sorprendente?" por lo menos se le debía reconocer la persistencia de la alemana.

"Para la noche no pensaras así te lo aseguro¡Mira ya llegamos Kasumi, Hikari".

000

Es increíble lo lento que pasa el tiempo escuchado a un viejo hablar sobre el "Segundo Impacto".

Por suerte ya lo superaron, ahora las dos chicas caminaban hacia NERV sornado decir que Asuka estaba controlada por su curiosidad y cada veinte segundos…

"¿Ya llegamos?".

"¿Cuánto falta?".

Cansada de soportar el acoso de la pelirroja pensó en algo para mantener a su compañera piloto ocupada.

"Mejor cuéntame¿Qué te pareció la escuela?".

'Pues valla escuelita, en cuanto Rei cruzo la puerta todos los varones se pusieron a babear, cuando el anciano profesor me presento a la clase , los varones volvieron a babear, definitivamente todos en la clase son unos pervertidos, en especial esos "Dos Chiflados" ¿Cómo se llamaban?, bueno… no es que importe de cualquier forma.

Lo único que se puede rescatar del sitio son las amigas de Rei: Kasumi Kanegawa y Hikari Hokari, en especial me gusto conocer a Hikari.

Pero por lo demás¡La escuela esta llena de pervertidos!' pensó detenidamente Asuka antes de hablar.

"Pues parece que todos los…"no pudo terminar su frase al ser interrumpida por Rei le hubiese reclamado de no ser por lo que dijo.

"¡Mira ya llegamos!".

Por fin se podía ver un edificio no muy impresionante, al igual que el resto de edificios en la ciudad estaba cubierto con una gruesa capa de acero reforzado, y tenia una exagerada puerta del mismo material con un lector de tarjetas, que no la hacia sentir muy bienvenida.

La puerta se abrió de repente ante la sorpresa de ambas, de ella salieron dos mujeres adultas una era Misato pero Asuka no conocía a la otra.

Esta mujer de la misma altura de su tutora, tenia el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, lo más destacable de las ropas era la bata de laboratorio blanca que casi ocultaba una minifalda negra y una camisa azul claro.

"Así que… ¿Piensan entrar?! Dijo Misato para apresurar a las chicas.

Una vez adentro nadie dijo nada, entraron a un ascensor que también tenia un lector de tarjetas, Misato paso la suya por el y para sorpresa de cierta pelirroja el tablero de botones se levanto revelando una segunda consola, con un símbolo que decía "NERV dioses en el cielo todo esta bien en la tierra" y que la contrario de la primera sus botones llevaban a plantas en el subsuelo y se dirigieron hasta el más profundo, en dicha planta encontraron un vehículo similar a un tren y lo abordaron, una vez más gracias la ID-card de la militar, el tren de un vagón avanzaba y Asuka seguía sin decir nada. 

"¿Así que en esta ciudad es donde esta organización NERV se encuentra?".

"No exactamente".

Recordó Asuka la pregunta que hizo hace dos días al llegar a Tokio-3.  
El tren seguía moviéndose en ángulo descendente, no era rápido pero tampoco era lento y Asuka empezaba a incomodarse por la mirada que tenia clavada en ella.

"Creo que ya es hora de presentarme, yo soy la dra. Risuko Akagui , encargada del desarrollo de accesorios EVA estándar y adjunto técnico para operaciones tácticas" dijo la rubia para relajar el ambiente y efectivamente consiguiéndolo.

"Mucho gusto yo soy Sohryu Asuka Langley la "Tercera Elegida" supongo que ya sabe que soy la piloto designada de EVA-02", 'Sea lo que sea'.

"¿Misato ya le diste el manual para empleados?" pregunto la doctora.

"Es cierto por poco lo olvido toma" La capitana saco un arrugado libro de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta roja que llevaba y se lo entrego a Asuka, mientras la rubia se tapaba la cara e n un gesto como de "hasta cuando voy a tener que recordarte las cosas", pero a la pelirroja no le importo y simplemente tomo el manual y se dirigió al índice buscando algo en particular.

"No vas a encontrar nada acerca de los EVAS allí" le dijo rei mirando por las ventanillas al muro de concreto.

Un poco molesta al comprobar que en el manual no se decía nada sobre dichas armas Asuka decidió contraatacar.

"Cierto, pero al menos tengo algo mejor que hacer que mirar un muro gris".

Ante tal desafió la joven Ikari no podía esperar para ver la cara que su compañera ponía ante la primera sorpresa que NERV le tenia preparada.

"¿Por qué mejor no vienes y ves por la ventanilla y luego me dices?".

'Obviamente debe haber algo allá afuera de lo contrario no me invitaría', "Está bien" Asuka se levanto para mirar por el cristal, cuando de pronto una luz brillante la obligo a cerrar sus ojos, los abrió lentamente acostumbrándose a la nueva iluminación que inundaba el vagón y cuando pudo ver la que había afuera, se quedo sin habla.

Claro que sabia de los goefrentes cuevas de cientos de metros construidas para preservar ecosistemas luego de "S.I.", pero esta cueva era decididamente la madre de todos los goefrentes.

En el techo algo brillaba con la intensidad de un sol junto a grandes placas de acero mientras que el piso que calculo se encontraba a kilómetro y medio desde donde estaba el ahora teleférico, en el un bosque de pinos que se extendía por decenas de hectáreas, un lago artificial lo suficientemente grande como para que un acorazado patrulle sus bordes, lo que en verdad sucedía, una pirámide de acero que rivalizaba con sus similares egipcias en tamaño y algunos otros edificios.

"Este es el geofrente aquí se encuentra el cuartel general de NERV, también es la última línea de defensa de la humanidad" le explico la rubia.

Asuka sabía que el cuartel de NERV debía ser más impresionante que el edificio que vio para llegar aquí, pero parecía que estas instalaciones debían costar máas que el presupuesto anual de un país.

'Pensé que salvar a la humanidad era una exageración de I.M. pero ya no estoy tan segura' fue lo que pensó al admirar lo magnifico del cuartel general de NERV.

Tras unos minutos de contemplar el inmenso geofrente el grupo entro a la pirámide, caminaron un buen trecho hasta una sala sin iluminar en el que no se podía ver más alla de la propia nariz.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí, qué no íbamos a ver los EVAS?" insistió impaciente Asuka.

"Desde este cuarto se los puede ver, pero apagamos las luces para que tengas tiempo de prepararte", si Asuka pudiera ver algo en semejante oscuridad habría visto una sonrisa maliciosa en Misato luego de decir esas palabras,"Luces por favor".

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
Este es el primer fic que escribo así que no teman enviar reviews constructivos.

En cuanto a la motivación que tengo para escribirlo es simple, siempre me pregunte que pasaría si Rei fuera una niña de verdad( ya se que es un concepto trillado pero por favor no me crucifiquen… todavía), también si Shinji fuera entrenado como se debe y consecuentemente un buen piloto,(el que sea el hermano de Rei se añade por lógica y me evita trabajar en una relación romántica entre ambos… ahora ya pueden crucificarme), Asuka no se enterara que es una "ELEGIDA" sino poco tiempo antes que tenga que enfrentar a Sachiel y con todas estas y otras variante que irán descubriendo a lo largo de la historia afectaran el psique de casi todos los personajes.

P.D.:

Ahora puede adquirir las placas de auto oficiales de NERV que le garantizan conducir como uno de los discípulos de Misato sin ser detenido, sea ignorado por la policía asuste a inocentes transeúntes¡Llame ya mismo al 1-800 NERV! Y realice la compra más inteligente de su vida.

Advertencia: las placas no funcionan fuera de Tokio-2 y Tokio-3. 


	2. ¿Estos son los EVAS?

klasnicNEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: 26/04/07.

CAPITULO 2.

Finalmente los vio, los EVAS, dos robots humanoides gigantes de por lo menos setenta metros de altura, uno con armadura anaranjada, sus brazos son un poco largos que los que a escala tendría un humano, en sus hombros tenía el número 00, más y su cabeza como un casco, su rostro con una prominente quijada y un único ojo rojo, sobre sus hombros un par de contenedores delgados cuya altura supera la de la cabeza y el segundo con armadura roja su cuerpo es idéntico a su contra parte anaranjada pero en sus hombros estaban los números 02 en su rostro destacan dos pares de ojos verdes, ambos gigantes estaban ladeados y en su espalda tenían conectado algo y estaban sujetos por toda una serie de cables y seguros en varios niveles cada uno con su propio varandal.

Tenia que darles la razón a Misato y Rei, si le decían que los EVAS son robots más altos que el complejo habitacional en el que residían, les hubiese dicho que debían estar bromeando o que les faltaba un tornillo.

"¿S… son estos… los EVAS?" pudo tartamudear Asuka":

"Bien¿Cuánto tiempo?", le pregunto Misato a su rubia acompañante.

"Cuatro minutos y dieciocho segundos, rompió tú record por siete segundos" le contesto Ritsuko mirando su reloj.

'¿Qué fue eso? Se estaban burlando de ¡MI!' los pensamientos de la alemana la estaban llevando a un estado de furia…

"¡Te felicito!, eres la persona que más rápido a reaccionado ante la vista de los EVANGELIONS" Misato dijo viendo la vena de furia que se estaba formando en la frente de su nueva pupila.

"Si por lo general quienes ven a un EVA tardan el doble en salir del shock" añadió Ritsuko para apoyar a su amiga.

"¿EVANGELION?", pregunto Asuka olvidando su enojo al saber que posiblemente se trato de un halago o algo así.

"Si EVA es solamente una contracción, ante ti tienes a las Maquinas Humanoides Multipropósito de la Humanidad los EVANGELIONS, el anaranjado es la Unidad 00 PROTOTIPO designado para Ikari Rei y el rojo es la Unidad 02 MODELO DE PRODUCCION, designado para ti" aclaro la rubia.

"Al fin alguien que responde sin rodeos… ¿Donde esta Rei?", Asuka se dio cuenta de que la chica de cabello azul no estaba en el cuarto y dudaba que se perdiera ella debía conocer el lugar, así que su inquietud estaba muy bien justificada, pero nunca quito sus ojos de los colosos de metal.

"Rei fue a cambiarse a su traje de conexión para darte una demostración, se fue cuando estabas en shock" Misato apenas y podía contener su risa pero era la verdad Rei se fue después de que Asuka no dijo nada en un minuto entero según Ritsuko.

Mientras tanto la mencionada apareció en uno de los varándoles a la altura del pecho del gigante anaranjado, agito su mano para saludar al grupo con el que estuvo hace unos momentos.

Asuka pudo notar que el traje blanco que usaba su compañera era ajustado, tanto como una segunda piel.

De la espalda del prototipo salio una enorme capsula blanca, rei entro en ella para que un segundo después la capsula regresara a su lugar y en el instante que todo estuvo de vuelta en su sitio el ojo de la Unidad 00 brillo como un inmenso rubí al recibir los rayos del sol.

"Liberen a la Unidad 00" grito Misato con aire autoritario, algunos de los técnicos que poco antes llegaron a la habitación se pusieron a teclear furiosamente en sus consolas, todos los cables y seguros dejaron libre al EVA anaranjado, que dio unos pasos y giro hasta quedar de espaldas al "publico presente" dejando ver el gigantesco enchufe conectado donde un humano tendría su columna vertebral.

"Ese es el cable umbilical, la fuente de poder de poder de un EVA" explico Misato.

"Eso quiere decir que si cortan ese cable¿El EVA dejara de moverse?" cuestiono Asuka con clara preocupación en su rostro.

"No el EVA cuenta con una batería interna que asegura cinco minutos de funcionamiento en modo de bajo consumo o un minuto a toda potencia" aclaro Ritsuko al notar la consternación de Asuka, ella ya sabia lo que venia y fue algo que en su momento también le quito el sueño. "Pero en caso de que la pelea fuera en otro sitio donde no podamos usar los cables contamos con generadores a diesel que aseguran una hora de autonomía a bajo consumo o quince a toda potencia" continuo la doctora antes de que la pelirroja pudiera hacer la pregunta.

"Por otra parte tampoco debes preocuparte por los golpes que recibas, los EVAS están armados con el equipo tipo "B" que consta de 12000 placas de blindaje especial que hacen que un acorazado luzca frágil, teóricamente debería resistir el impacto de una mina N2 y seguir combatiendo" comento Misato casi orgullosa de las capacidades de las maquinas frente a ellas.

'¿Pues contra que es lo que piensan usar los EVAS' se pregunto Asuka, más y más ansioso de controlar la que le parecía el arma definitiva.

"Rei pon al EVA en su jaula otra vez, ve a los vestidores y ayuda a Asuka a vestirse, hoy haremos la primera prueba de activación con la Unidad-02" Asuka pudo notar otra faceta de su tutora, una muy profesional y eficiente mujer.

"Entendido" fue la simple respuesta de Rei.

"Ven vamos te llevare a los vestidores¿Supongo que los plugs suits de Asuka ya están allí?".

"Si capitana Katsuragui" respondió uno de los técnicos un tanto nervioso.

Nuevamente Asuka se limito a seguir al par de mujeres a donde seguramente se pondría un traje similar al que lleva puesto Rei, por lo menos ya sabe lo que es un EVA y se imagina de lo es capaz, un arma que no puede ser detenida por armas usadas para detener vehículos blindados, al parecer sin importar la cantidad de disparos que reciba o el tipo de munición, ya que si son capaces de soportar una mina N2, la bomba nuclear que no deja un residuo radioactivo, y que ella misma consideraba el arma más poderosa que cualquier ejercito podría usar, claro que ahora que conocía a los EVAS ya no le parecían tan mortales.

Pero aún le quedaba una duda ¿Cómo se piloteaba un EVA?, sin duda sus pilotos deberían tener cualidades extraordinarias de lo contrario no serian tan escasos como para usar a adolescentes y por otra parte pudo ver que Rei movía su EVA-00 de tal manera que parecía que se trataba de un gigante de cuentos de hadas, un poco torpe claro, de todas formas si tenían esa movilidad en un espacio tan estrecho, en un lugar que ofrecía tan poca comodidad para mover al enorme robot, ya podía imaginar su movilidad en un espacio abierto, definitivamente, no podía imaginar que otra arma pueda ofrecerle resistencia alguna.

Sin darse cuenta llego a una puerta donde la chica de cabello azul las esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, cabe decir que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, Asuka paso por alto ese detalle para fijarse en la segunda piel de la primera elegida, este era casi completamente blanco a excepción de la parte interna de los hombros y unas franjas rojas que nacían en el cuello y terminaban donde la parte interna de los brazos, también pudo notar dos objetos verde oscuro entre el pecho y el abdomen además de los números "00" en el medio del pecho, cabe decir que dicho traje resaltaba la juvenil figura de su dueña quien le extendía una bolsa roja a Asuka, mientras volvía a entrar a los vestidores seguida por la tercera elegida.

Asuka abrió la bolsa y saco de ella un traje rojo con unas pocas franjas rojas en los muslos y de inmediato reconoció los números 02 en el pecho y espalda que confirmaron lo que pensó al ver los 00 en el traje de Rei, esos números marcaban la unidad a pilotear, sin más empezó a sacarse el uniforme de escuela con el que llego al lugar.

"¿Sabes?" comenzó Rei con un tono de vergüenza palpable "Lo malo con estos trajes es que no puedes llevar nada debajo" ahora notablemente incomoda.

"¿… Bromeas… ¡Verdad!?" Asuka en realidad esperaba que fuera una broma como la del aeropuerto y sabía que la chica de ojos rojos era una gran actriz así que solo esperaba una pequeña risa y por ende la respuesta afirmativa.

Pero el que Rei se pusiera a mirar atentamente una esquina a solo veinte centímetros de ella la soco de su error y empezó su horror ya vio más de cuatro docenas de cámaras de vigilancia en el camino aquí ¿¡Y si la están espiando!?.

"… No te preocupes este es unos de los pocos cuartos sin vigilancia y yo prometo no espiar" para Asuka eso era definitivamente raro que todos los empleados de NERV podían leer la mente:

Misato siempre sabiendo donde esta la llaga que la hace avergonzar.

Ritsuko respondiendo preguntas que nunca hizo.

Y ahora Rei.

O lo más probable es que se este volviendo un poco paranoica con esto de los robots gigantes… si pensándolo bien debía ser eso, no todos los días conoces al "arma definitiva" y si eso no te pone a sospechar de cualquier cosa, entonces sabes que algo esta mal contigo(N/A: perdón por divagar ahora de vuelta a la historia).

Así sin más remedio que aceptar, se desnudo por completo agradeciendo la consideración de su compañera (pero si Rei fuera considerada saldría de la habitación en lugar de quedarse viendo una esquina… y por si so lo estaban preguntando no estaba espiando ¡Pervertidos!) comenzó a ponerse el traje pudiendo notar otros detalles, el "trapo" tenia unas muñequeras y algunos artefactos en el pecho y espalda, en la bolsa todavía estaban un par de clips, Rei llevaba unos similares solo que nuevamente la diferencia era que los suyos eran blancos.

Cuando pudo cerrar el traje se dio cuenta de que le quedaba más bien holgado, estaba lejos del ceñido a la piel como el de Rei, y para ser sinceros se le veía ridículo.

"Creo que hay algo malo con este traje" la pelirroja podía ver claramente que no lucia como debería, simplemente no era posible que su traje y el de la chica en la esquina fueran tan diferentes.

Rei se dio la vuelta cuidadosamente para ver a la alemana examinando su traje un tanto confundida, lo cual era natural dado que era la primera vez que usaba algo parecido "No, no hay nada malo con el traje, solo presiona el botón de la muñeca izquierda".

Asuka se limito a seguir el consejo, presiono el botón indicado y al instante su atuendo se presurizo y se ajusto a su cuerpo, volvió a revisar su traje, era perturbadoramente cómodo se sentía como si no llevara nada puesto.

"Bien, parece que ya estas lista vamos a las jaulas" Misato entro sin anunciarse.

Las cuatro mujeres volvían al lugar donde, inmóviles los gigantes de metal las esperaban, en el trayecto se encontraron a una mujer a mediados de sus cincuenta (muy bien conservada) tenia el cabello castaño muy oscuro llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño, vestía un traje ejecutivo femenino gris y un par de elegantes lentes delante de ses ojos verdes.

"Sub-comandante Akagui¿Está aquí por la prueba de activación?" inquirió en un tono respetuoso la capitana Katsuragui.

"¿Con que esta es la Tercera elegida… Eh?" Hablo por primera vez la sub-comandante ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta de la militar y continuo "No esperamos milagros pero la Unidad dos este activada antes de tres meses… ¿Entendido… Capitana, Doctora?".

Asuka acababa de conocer a la segunda al mando en NERV… ¡Y la detestaba! 'Activar la Unidad dos en menos de tres meses esa maldita cosa se activara ¡HOY¿Quién se cree esa vieja?' sus acompañantes adultas un fastidio muy bien disimulado en sus rostros… pero Rei apenas y podía contener su rabia, esto le llamo la atención¿Así que… a ella tampoco le agradaba la anciana 'Perfecto nada une más a las personas que un enemigo común' volvió a pensar la pelirroja. 

La sub-comandante se alejo del lugar con la misma arrogancia con la que se presento no pero sin antes ver a Rei como si fuera un bicho raro y luego a la doctora "Ritsuko, espero que no hayas olvidado escribirle a la abuela".

Los ojos de Ritsuko y Asuka se abrieron como platos al oír esto, Misato y Rei solo contenían sus risas lo mejor que podían.

'Dra. Akagui… Sub-comandante Akagui¿Acaso son…?'.

"No lo olvide mamá" Ritsuko dio un suspiro de resignación viendo a su madre y JEFA alejarse del lugar.

'Pues… parece que si son' concluyo la pelirroja ahora también peleando para contener su risa.

Cuando la figura de la superior por completo Misato, Rei y Asuka estallaron en risas mientras Ritsuko les lanzaba una mirada de "VASTA YA O LA PAGARAN… LO JURO" (N/A: en verdad es MUY difícil dar esa mirada créanme yo mismo lo he intentado un par de veces y solo me sale la de "ME LA PAGARAS/RAN") y se dirigía hacia los EVAS, pero Asuka recordando lo estaba en la dirección por la que la doctora caminaba se puso por activar su Unidad-02.

Ya en las jaulas Rei camino con Asuka hasta el EVA-02 para enseñarle lo básico de los controles en la cabina de contacto o entry plug, las dos adultas se quedaron en el cuarto desde donde vieron la demostración del EVA-00, la cabina constaba de tan solo dos palancas con gatillos, la cabina era completamente cerrada y no tenia un solo monitor para ver lo que pasaba afuera, dejando desconcertada a cierta pelirroja por enésima vez en el día.

"Es muy simple en verdad, el EVA se mueve con un enlace psíquico con su piloto, los clips que llevas puestos fortalecen el vínculo hombre/maquina, creo que se llaman… "diademas de conexión neural", para activar a la Unidad dos debes sincronizarte en al menos un 10 por ciento" Rei se giro hacia donde estaban las mujeres y grito "¿DRA CUALES SON LAS POSIBILIDADES?" por los parlantes se escucho la voz de Ritsuko "'No tienes que gritar los sensores de audio no permiten escucharte con tu tono de voz normal niña!" le dijo muy enojada pero continuo con lo suyo "Las posibilidades son de 0.000000001 por ciento" "Para abreviar lo llamamos "Sistema Ocho"¡Es un mejor nombre no creen chicas!" esto lo dijo Misato en su tono habitual de voz es decir muy animado, por su parte Rei continuo con su explicación.

"Esa es la probabilidad de que sincronices con tu EVA, creo que al mío lo llamaban "Sistema Diez", tarde como dos meses en activar a Doble Cero, no te preocupes, pero sería un milagro que lo activaras a la primera" termino con una autentica sonrisa que parecía decir "No te preocupes tarde o temprano lo conseguirás.

Comprendiendo el porque le daban tres meses para activar su EVANGELION, tras haber escuchado cuanto le tomo a la oji-roja activar el suyo, se acomodo en el cómodo asiento en la cabina de contacto y le devolvió la sonrisa a Rei, pero dejo que su orgullo hablara por ella como en muchas otras ocasiones en el pasado pero por primera vez desde que llego a Tokio-3 "¡Me siento con suerte!" le guiño un ojo y cerro el entry plug y este comenzó a entrar en el gigante rojo cuando se detuvo la cabina, pudo darse cuenta de que se estaba inundando con un liquido amarillento que subía de nivel rápidamente, sin saber que estaba pasando tomo una gran bocanada de aire y contuvo la respiración, no sabía lo que pasaba pero sabía que no iban a tratar de matarla, quizás el liquido solo era algún desinfectante o algo.

"No te preocupes ese liquido se llama LCL y lleva oxigeno directamente a tus pulmones, es seguro respirar" la calmo Ritsuko por un comunicador de audio/video que parecía flotar frente a ella, Asuka decidió que confiaría en la doctora luego de recordar que Rei estaba empapada con algo que bien pudo ser LCL y dejo entrar el liquido a sus pulmones.

"Me siento mal" se quejo la pelirrojo era cierto que podía respirar en el ambiente liquido pero sentía un leve olor a… sangre y algunas nauseas.

"No te preocupes lo que estas sintiendo es completamente normal, Rei también paso por esto y ella está bien" insistió Ritsuko por el comunicador.

"Activando todos los circuitos neurales, conexión con el nervio A-10," en ese instante la cabina se ilumino intermitentemente con cada color del arco iris "aproximándose al borde absoluto… no se pudo alcanzar el borde absoluto… la activación fallo" Escucho Asuka, ella no conocía a la dueña de la voz, pero era claramente femenina y tenía un agradable toque juvenil que le agrado pero no lo que dijo, eso le recordó lo que le dijo Rei 'Parece que el milagro no paso… ¡pero seguiré intentándolo!' se dijo a si misma.

Unos minutos después lo intentaron de nuevo, sin éxito, dejaron pasar otro lapso igual de tiempo para tratarlo de nuevo… con iguales resultados que los intentos anteriores, y de repente una nueva transmisión… de Rei, la pantalla mostraba a la peli-azul con una leyenda bajo su cara "FROM UNIT 00", esto le confirmo que su compañera estaba en su EVA, seguramente activado, vaya envidia que le tenia en este momento, ser capaz de mover una de las armas más poderosas del mundo.

"Trata de sentir al EVA, sentirlo como ahora sientes tu brazo, así lograras moverlo" le aconsejo la primera elegida.

"¡Rei…! Concéntrate en tu prueba de harmónicos, Asuka inténtalo como lo dijo Rei, ella es la única que sabe como mover un EVA, la única por aquí, pero no te preocupes aún tenemos tiempo, hoy lo intentaremos una hora más y si no lo logras… siempre habrá un mañana" Les dijo Misato a sus protegidas, a una medio regañándola y medio aprobando el consejo que le dio a su compañero y animando a la otra para que lo tomara.

'¿Sentir al EVA…? Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero no daño a nadie con intentarlo, y ¿Quién sabe quizás lo logre?, pero por otra parte aunque Rei parezca una buena persona le estoy debiendo más y más y eso no me gusta… pero ya encontrare alguna forma de pagarle(N/A¡No esa forma mal pensados!), además Misato tiene razón, Rei es la única por aquí que puede ayudarme… "La única por aquí que sabe como mover un EVA", si seguramente el "Segundo" puede mover su Unidad-01, pero… el bien podría estar en el fin del mundo¿me pregunto...?, Los pensamientos de Asuka fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ritsuko que anunciaba el de las pruebas.

"Prepárate vamos a comenzar de nuevo" le índico la cada vez más familiar rubia.

Finalmente decidió que trataría de poner en práctica el consejo de Rei e intento sentir su EVA.

"Activando todos los circuitos neurales, conexión con el nervio A-10, aproximándose al borde absoluto… parece que va a ser un largo día" anuncio cansinamente la voz que siempre informaba del progreso de las pruebas.

000

"Activando todos los circuitos neurales, conexión con el nervio A-10, aproximándose al borde absoluto…"

Al oír de nuevo estas palabras por… bueno ¿Quién podría llevar la cuenta de cuantas veces a oído lo mismo durante las pruebas de activación? Que ha hecho a diario ¡Los últimos dos meses!, Asuka estaba cansada de ellas y es que la voz de la que ahora conocía como la de la teniente Ibuki, era el timbre del fracaso.

¿Por qué no se ha ido?... las puertas siempre han estado abiertas¿Por qué no lo abandono todo? Pues ella misma diría que fue gracias al apoyo se su tutora Katsuragui Misato, amiga Ikari Rei pero principalmente era por su orgullo, Asuka simplemente no podía darse por vencida y dejar una "mancha" permanente en su expediente que hiriera su orgullo para siempre.

"¡Borde límite alcanzado EVANGELION Unidad-02 activado, 15 por ciento de radio de sincronización entre la "Tercera Elegida" y el EVA-02!" exclamo emocionada la teniente Ibuki en medio de los festejos de júbilo de todo el personal técnico que supervisaba las pruebas de activación.

En el entry plug Asuka quería saltar por la felicidad que la inundaba, solo que según le explicaron: lo que ella haga hará que el EVA se mueva de una u otra forma, además un radio de quince por ciento no la satisfacía para nada, era insignificante al compararlo con el cincuenta y cinco por ciento de radio de sincronización de Rei, claro que ella llevaba seis años entrenando, la pelirroja se limito a dar una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya dio el primer paso para ser la mejor.

Solo se regocijaba al escuchar los festejos del cuarto de control, entre las tantas voces podía reconocer la de Ritsuko. Seguramente Misato estaba supervisando las pruebas de harmónicos o como se llamasen los experimentos para alzar de sincronización de los pilotos y Rei debía estar en su EVA-00.

Cuando de pronto todo el barullo se silencio en un instante, eso definitivamente no era normal, el ambiente tenso creado por la ausencia de los fritos eufóricos o cualquier otro sonido solo ocurría cuando la madre de Ritsuko llegaba sin ser prevista, la razón del silencio le llego de improvisto.

"Bien hecho piloto Sohryu, ha conseguido adelantarse un mes al calendario" escucho por un nuevo canal A/V, lo decía un anciano con su cabello formado exclusivamente por canas, había que reconocer que el hombre daba un aire de autoridad aún mayor que el que daba la Akagui que ocupaba el segundo rango dentro de NERV.

"¿… EH¿Lo siento pero usted es?" pregunto la pelirroja, aunque ya sospechaba quien era ese sujeto.

"Yo soy el comandante supremo de NERV Kozo Fuyutsuki" le respondió era obvio que no le agradaba tener que presentarse el mismo, siempre estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le reconociera como tal.

'¿Este anciano…?, pues parece que los altos mandos siempre están llenos de viejos', pensó Asuka luego de que el comandante casi le gritara su respuesta, pero ella como iba a saberlo si se la pasaba todo el día haciendo estas benditas pruebas de activación.

"Gracias… supongo, pero ¿Y ahora qué?" pregunto Asuka genuinamente interesada.

"Comenzaremos con el entrenamiento práctico, según las recomendaciones de las MAGUIS" Ritsuko irrumpió en la "conversación", como si estuviese reclamando algo de atención, a Asuka siempre le pareció que la rubia doctora disfrutaba de la atención que recibía del cuarto de control, y que apenas soportaba compartirla cuando Misato estaba en el, no podía culparla parecía que en cualquier otro sitio se sentía bajo la sombra de su madre. 

Los viernes o sábados después de terminar su día laboral en NERV cuando Ritsuko y Misato se embriagaban juntas (no es que Misato necesitara de Ritsuko para embriagarse), podía escuchar sus platicas de borrachas y más allá del cuerpo de tal o cual tipo y bromas sobre un tal Kaji que enfurecían a su tutora de inmediato, al preguntarle a Rei si sabía algo sobre él, para saber como defenderse de los comentarios de cierta capitana, ella simplemente le dijo que nunca le conoció pero que la doctora le dijo que es un ex de Misato, en fin más allá de todo eso y no en pocas ocasiones la rubia decía algunas cosas sobre ser la hija de la científico "Naoko Akagui" la inventora de no se que cosa informática.

Aún así un poco de entrenamiento práctico no le caería mal, de seguro sería más entretenido que estar sentada en su cabina sin hacer nada por horas y con suerte hasta podría mejorar su sincronización en el proceso. Su rival ya le llevaba mucha ventaja en ambos aspectos y tenía pensado alcanzarla lo más pronto posible.

"Bien ubiquen a la Unidad-02 en el cuarto de entrenamiento" ordeno el anciano comandante de NERV, antes de que la orden se llevara a cabo les llego una comunicación de la capitana Katsuragui.

"Comandante… no lo esperábamos hasta dentro de dos semanas, le informo que el EVA-00 ya esta entrenando en el mismo cuarto".

"No importa estoy seguro de que podrán entrenar juntas, así la "Tercera" podrá darse una idea de las capacidades de maniobra de los EVAS, sin mencionar que los movimientos básicos necesitan un mínimo de espacio, además la "Primera" no debería molestarse por un ligero aumento en la dificultad de sus prácticas" respondió el comandante en un tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas a los cuestionamientos de sus ordenes, "Haishin".

Con esta palabra la jaula de contención movió al EVA-02 hasta una plataforma de transporte y fue lanzado a gran velocidad hacia abajo, la piloto se hubiese golpeado la cabeza en el techo de su cabina de no ser por que el LCL amortiguo la fuerza que la empujaba hasta un dolor de cabeza, descendió varios cientos de metros, hasta una habitación gigantesca aún para un EVA donde la Unidad-00 se hallaba con una especie de rifle de asalto de un tamaño adecuado para el. Los seguros se esfumaron dejando libre al gigante rojo.

Desde su cabina Asuka veía a la Unidad-00 apretar el gatillo de su arma, sin que de esta salga munición alguna, apuntar a otro sitio y volver a apretar el gatillo, de pronto un enlace apareció en su entry plug "MAGUI TRAINING SIMULATOR LEVEL 4", luego pudo ver una diana de unos diez metros de diámetro moviéndose que de inmediato fue hecho trizas, volteo para ver al prototipo y este apuntaba su arma hacia donde estuvo su blanco.

"No esperaba verte aquí tan pronto, me alegro por ti Asuka-chan" escucho desde un canal A/V marcado "FROM EVA-00" y allí estaba Rei con una cara un poco más sería de lo que acostumbraba a mostrar, en otro canal de A/V apareció Misato con un Rostro aún más serio.

"Este será tu primer entrenamiento real con el EVA, para comenzar trata de mover el brazo derecho del la Unidad-02, solo piensa en eso y aprieta un poco los controles".

"Bien", 'Solo el brazo derecho ¿Eh?, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete…'Asuka trataba de mover el brazo derecho de su EVA mientras pensaba esto y apretaba sus controles, hasta que unos segundos después movió su apéndice como si fuera un espasmo, unos segundos después ya se movía coordinadamente, finalmente levanto el brazo tal y como se lo pidieron.

"Eso es suficiente ahora inténtalo con el izquierdo" volvió a ordenar la capitana.

Al igual que con el anterior se concentro para lograrlo y esta vez pudo hacerlo más rápida y coordinadamente, sonrió para si misma al notar que esta vez le fue más sencillo.

"Hasta ahora fácil ¿Verdad?, esta vez intenta caminar" le instruyo nuevamente su superior pero esta vez con una mirada maliciosa que solo usaba para avergonzar a sus indefensas víctimas multicolores (rojo, azul).

Al notar el gesto de su tutora, quien parecía esperar una falla de antemano, no se preocupo, le demostraría lo contrario, pero si fallaba no se libraría de esto en varios días.

'Pie izquierdo arriba, hacia el frente, abajo' y como lo pensó así lo hizo la extremidad del EVA, 'Pie derecho arriba, hacia el frente, abajo', esta vez perdió el equilibrio y cayo de frente al piso, provocando que la alemana sintiera un ligera comezón en la nariz, estornudara y se enojase por su fracaso.

"¿¡Qué RAYOS paso!?" la pregunta de Asuka exigía amenazadoramente una explicación.

"Errr… Rei ¿Podrías?" Misato no vio más remedio que pedirle ayuda a la primera elegida para explicarle a la tercera lo que paso y el porque de su caída, simplemente ella no sabía la causa del esperado encuentro cara, suelo… además ya podría atacar luego.

"La primera vez que intente hacer que el EVA caminara, también caí de frente al suelo, creo que caminar implica más que solo poner un pie frente al otro… creo que bebes balancear el peso y coordinar los movimientos del EVA, o al menos eso creo, trata de no pensar en cada paso solo piensa en caminar".

Asuka se sentía frustrada, nuevamente tuvo que recurrir a su rival por ayuda, después de unos minutos de mucho esfuerzo pudo poner al EVA en pie de nuevo para volver a intentar su primera caminata, 'Camina, camina, camina, camina, camina', nuevamente la Unidad-02 movió su pie izquierdo y luego el derecho, efectivamente caminando, literalmente fue como ver a un niño dar sus primeros pasos.

La pelirroja sonrió, y aunque solo fuera ante si misma admitía que era bueno tener una "maestra", eso la ayudaría a mejorar más rápido que si tuviera que ser una autodidacta, como tuvo que serlo Rei.

000

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que llego a Tokio-3, conoció a Rei y a Misato.

Desde hace una semana que su amiga de ojos rojos se deprimió, era algo extraño, si bien ella nunca saltaba de alegría tampoco se tiraba a ver crecer el pasto.

Un par de días atrás Misato le contó el porque, al parecer desde que ella cuida de Rei (o como quieran verlo), su custodia siempre se deprime cerca de su cumpleaños, fue así los otros cinco años y al parecer este sería el sexto año consecutivo, Misato no estaba segura de la razón, habían muchas posibilidades y a Rei no le gustaba hablar de eso, en alguna ocasión la capitana pensó en la ayuda psiquiatrica para su protegida, pero la sub-comandante Akagui le negó el permiso por aluno razón que no quiso explicar.

'No podía ser por la edad, tenía que ser por algo más, pero… ¿Qué?' pensaba Asuka tratando de encontrar un motivo para que la chica de cabello azul se deprima, sin encontrarla.

000

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rei, Misato consiguió un día libre para ella y sus protegidas, a pesar de esto los ánimos de la joven Ikari seguían por los suelos.

La capitana las llevo al centro comercial más grande de la ciudad en un nuevo intento de animar a la chica de cabello azul, aunque ella y Asuka tuvieran que arrastrarla de tienda en tienda para encontrar algo del agrado de la cumpleañera sin conseguirlo.

A pesar de que la pelirroja estaba por rendirse decidió arrastrar a Rei a una tienda de antigüedades electrónicas donde, no esperaba encontrar nada pero de todas formas no perdía nada con entrar allí.

Al pasear por dicha tienda tanto Asuka con Misato terminaron sorprendidas, después de visitar todas las boutiques y todas las perfumerías sin que la chica deprimida cambiara su actitud pero aquí le compraron un antiguo reproductor de música que usaba cintas, un S-DAT que la animo bastante, Misato y la pelirroja le compraron una considerable cantidad de cintas para su nuevo juguete.

El S-DAT animo a Rei lo suficiente como, para junto con sus compañeras, se decidieran a tratar de vaciar unas cuantas tiendas, después de todo NERV les pagaba una nada despreciable cantidad de dinero a sus pilotos y a su jefa de operaciones tácticas y casi siempre estaban muy ocupadas como para gastarlo.

Asuka estaba feliz había querido atacar las tiendas de Tokio-3 desde que las vio, claro que la depresión de Rei la preocupaba, a pesar de lo extraño que resulte que una antigüedad tenga éxito que una docena de tiendas de ropa fallaron, ella no era como Misato, además confiaba que su amiga le contara el porque de su actitud, y ahora estando en el cuarto de la peli-azul, revisando su botín de guerra, era un buen momento para averiguarlo.

"Rei" comenzó Asuka pero su interlocutora estaba muy ocupada revisando un polo y escuchando su S-DAT para oírla.

"¡REIII!" esta vez le grito en su oído después de quitarle el audífono de esa oreja.

La joven Ikari se callo de la cama al escuchar el grito de su pelirroja amiga a centímetros de su oreja.

"¡A-S-U-K-A!" se levanto gritando Rei y miro a la susodicha con cara de pocos amigos.

La antes mencionada se dio cuenta de su error, por muy paciente que su compañera sea, nadie podría soportar semejante grito sin enfadarse, eso y que la chica de cabello azul estuviera de malas últimamente, ante esto solo le quedaba n curso de acción posible…  
¡SALIR CORRIENDO!

000 Misato se sentía satisfecha por el día que paso con sus protegidas, gracias a Asuka consiguió sacar a rei de su depresión, podía disfrutar de su six-pack de cerveza junto a Pen-Pen.

Estaba consiente de que estas situaciones sería pocas cuando sus niñas se enfrentaran a esos malditos monstruos llamados ángeles.

"¡REIII!".

PLOP.

"¡A-S-U-K-A!".

Pudo escuchar los gritos de las elegidas y segundos después vio a la pelirroja salir corriendo de la habitación de Rei perseguida por la peli-azul.

Viendo actuar así a las dos no pudo evitar pensar 'Acaso es justo que pongamos tanta responsabilidad en estas niñas' ella sabía la respuesta.

No.

Esta guerra aún no deba inicio y ya su pequeña Rei tenia algunas cicatrices aunque sabía como las obtuvo, no eran físicas, eran más bien emocionales, como su guardiana sabía de lo trágico del pasado de sus protegidas.

Los padres de Rei murieron juntos en un accidente de tránsito hace seis años, menos de tres meses después ella y su hermano fueron designados como "La Primera" y "El Segundo" elegidos y para completar un año excelente cinco meses después enviaron a su único pariente, a alguna base de NERV que no sabía donde se encontraba.

Asuka tampoco tuvo una infancia muy feliz que digamos, su madre se suicido hace seis años, su padre volvió a casarse inmediatamente y descuido mucho a la pobre Asuka y su madrastra nunca quiso cuidar de ella.

Perdida en sus pensamientos nunca noto cuando la persecución dejo de ser por ira y cuando se convirtió en un juego que ahora disfrutaban con una sonrisa radiante.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Este capitulo esta dedicado para que Asuka aprenda a pilotear un EVA para lo cual me base en algunos datos que conseguí en la Web que decían que la pelirroja consiguió sincronizarse con este tiempo y sincronización y en cuanto a la sincronización de Rei no encontré que la nueva primera elegida tuviese un radio más o menos alto que por supuesto seguirá creciendo.

Se que la mayor sorpresa son los nuevos comandantes de NERV y el odio de Rei a Naoko Akagui que iré explicando conforme la historia se desarrolle.

No se preocupen por la depresión de Rei no volveremos a ver algo así, y fue un paso para la introducción de Shinji.

Gracias a akibakeiseiya y a klasnic por sus comentarios y para responder a una pregunta si el es su tutor.

P.D.: No se preocupen esta vez no intentare venderles nada. 


	3. Sachiel

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: 30/04/07.

CAPITULO III: SACHIEL.

El día comenzó de forma normal, se levanto un poco más temprano que Rei, hoy es su turno de preparar el desayuno para todos en el departamento incluido Pen-Pen, con tiempo suficiente preparo su almuerzo y el de la chica de cabello azul, como siempre planeaban desaparecerlo en el descanso de la escuela, pero hoy están destinados al olvido.

000

En el aula del 2º "A" tuvo una amena charla con Hikari, Kasumi y Rei, Hikari ha estado muy feliz desde el principio de este año lectivo, finalmente consiguió uno de sus sueños: ser elegida la jefa de clases, de vez en cuando se le podían subir los humos a la cabeza, con todo eso de ser una "autoridad importante" pero la mayor parte del tiempo con ellas actúa de forma normal.

Muchos alumnos nuevos llegaron este año, por lo barato de la vivienda y lo seguro de las calles, eso ayudo a encubrir su llegada, no es como si alguien sospechara que ella y Rei son las pilotos de arma definitiva.

Con respecto a eso, durante el último año aprendió muy poco acerca de lo que iba a combatir, los llamaban "ángeles": seres de forma y origen desconocido, según NERV tenían el poder para causar un "Tercer Impacto", no le dijeron nada más so pretexto de que es clasificado, esa palabra era muy conveniente y usada en los cuarteles de la organización.

El primer cambio del día fue que el sensei se reporto enfermo y un sustituto daba una nueva pero igual de aburrida charla sobre el "Segundo Impacto".

Según NERV la catástrofe que mato a la mitad de los seres humanos fue provocada por el primer ángel, sabiendo esta verdad clasificada, la charla no solo era aburrida sino también frustrante.

000

Durante la profunda somnolencia causada por un profesional su celular y el de Rei sonaron al unísono llamando la atención de todo el salón y disgustando al maestro, era tentador simplemente ignorar el sonido del aparato pero el tono era inconfundible: un timbre que las pilotos usaban exclusivamente para NERV.

"¡Habla Ibuki, se ha decretado un código "A-16" ya se envió un transporte por ustedes!".

Miro a Rei para confirmar que ella recibió las mismas instrucciones ella solo asintió con su cabeza, las dos se levantaron y caminaron a la puerta de aula.

"¿A dónde creen que van señoritas?" les dijo el remedo de docente mientras se bloqueaba la única salida (no, no podían salir por las ventanas, estaban en el tercer piso).

"¡Si a donde van la "Barbie Azul" y la "Demonio Roja!" pudo escuchar a Touji Suzujara y si no estuviese tan apurada habría puesto en su lugar al "chiflado".

El estruendoso rugido de un motor se escucho por toda la escuela, todos en el salón del 2º "A" corrieron hasta las ventanas para ver un espacioso sedan negro, con un logotipo rojo a su costado: NERV, de el salio un hombre alto y fornido con una leva negra y lentes oscuros, en definitiva el tipo era un autentico gorila.

Aprovechando la distracción del maestro Asuka y Rei salieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al escuchar el azoto de la puerta el profesor corrió hacia la salida para ver las cabelleras roja y azul de las fugadas y les grito.

"¡ESPERO QUE SEPAN QUE TENDRAN PROBLEMAS POR ESTO!".

La siempre arrogante pelirroja se detuvo para contestar con un evidente tono de superioridad y arrogancia en su voz.

"¡YO NO ESTARIA TAN SEGURA…!".

Rei pudo darse cuenta de que su compañera dejo de correr a y se detuvo para contestarle al sensei, conociéndola como la conocía sabía que su amiga era capaz de regresar y restregarle en la cara al profesor su ID-CARD de NERV, para no arriesgarse regreso, la tomo por el cuello de su blusa y se la llevo a rastras antes de que Asuka terminara su frase.

Unos momentos después todos en el aula volvieron su atención a las ventanas para ver a sus compañeras abordar el auto negro, que acelero hasta perderse un una esquina, todavía no asimilaban lo que paso cuando en toda la ciudad se escucho:

"Se ha declarado un estado de emergencia especial para hoy a las 12:30 a través de los distritos de Kanto y Chubu alrededor del área de Tokai por favor refugiarse en su albergue designado. Repetimos: Se ha declarado…".

El sensei sustituto no sabía nada acerca de estas procedimientos y no tenía la menor idea de cómo llegar a los refugios, así que le pidió a la jefa de clases que se haga cargo de la situación.

La jefa de clase Hikari Hokari estaba en el paraíso en este momento, el maestro le entrego el total control del asunto, pero el hecho de que dos de sus mejores amigas se fueran de manera tan misteriosa la preocupaba, la preocupaba mucho, sin más guió a gritos a todos hasta el albergue de la escuela, al cual accedieron por el amplio ascensor de la escuela, al llegar el director usando un megáfono daba nuevas instrucciones:

"RV, repito, diríjanse por el túnel a la derecha de la entrada, una vez allí serán guiados por personal de NERV, repito…". 

"¿NERV…¿…Qué el auto en el que se fueron Rei-chan y Asuka-chan no decía eso?" dijo Kasumi Kanegawa una falsa rubia y la última integrante de las "Barbies" grupo conformado por ella Asuka, Rei y la anteriormente mencionada, así las bautizo el estupido de Suzujara (Rei la "barbie azul", Kasumi la "Barbie amarilla", Hikari la "barbie mandona", al principio Asuka fue la "barbie roja" pero su carácter le valió un cambio al actual la "demonio roja"). 

"Pues creo que si" le respondió la jefa de clase, este definitivamente no era uno de los muchos simulacros que solían hacer y que Asuka y Rei siempre trataban de evitar. 'Algo grande va a pasar' se repetía la chica de pecas.

000

En el océano pacifico un grupo de VTOL sobrevuelan la línea costera de Japón, altos edificios en ruinas son clara evidencia de que antes del derretimiento del hielo de la Antártica, provocado por el "Segundo Impacto", fue una ciudad cercana al antiguo litoral de la nación.

El reflejo del sol distorsionado por el constante movimiento del agua era todo lo que los pilotos de las naves lograban ver de momento, pero bajo la superficie estaba la razón de su persistencia.

"Aquí ACE-5 no se ha podido confirmar el objetivo, cambio".

"Aquí HQ los sensores indican que se encuentra en esa área, continúen buscando, cambio".

"ACE-5 entendido, continuando con la búsqueda".

Los pilotos de las naves seguían escudriñando la superficie por cualquier indicio del objetivo, a pesar de no tener idea de la forma de este.

Aburrido uno de los tripulantes de los VTOL se quedo maravillado por lo hermoso de los siete soles en el agua. 'Un momento ¿7 soles?'.

"ACE-3 objetivo localizado transmitiendo coordenadas".

Finalmente el monstruo daba señales de vida.

000

"Desplieguen los batallones de tanques del quinto al noveno, abran fuego en cuanto el objetivo este en rango, preparen el desplegué de todas las naves".

Instrucciones dadas por el comandante del ejercito nipón, el estaba seguro de poder destruir sin que la organización NERV tenga que usar sus juguetes, para eso no sólo tenía a las fuerzas armadas de su país, sino a 5000 cascos azules de la ONU y 5000 efectivos de la ULN(1) con todo un arsenal de combate y por si esto fuera poco la victoria estaba asegurada por una mina N2 que borraría cualquier rastro de la existencia del monstruo.

Así es, es solo cuestión de tiempo, el objetivo solo debe llegar al alcance de las armas para desaparecer acribillado por ellas.

000

"¿Dónde se metió Misato?" Asuka estaba impaciente, ella y Rei llegaron al cuartel hace una hora y llevaban treinta minutos en sus plug suits, solo estaban esperando a que su tutora y oficial superior las llevara al Dogma Central para ser informadas de los por menores de la operación y de las características de Ángel.

"Creo que se perdió… de nuevo¿Cómo puede un adulto perderse tan seguido?", continuo Rei deseando algo de platica para aliviar el aburrimiento, en eso entro Ritsuko con cara de pocos amigos, "¡No puedo creerlo¿Cuándo dejara de perderse esa loca?".

"¿Ehh… Doc¿Por qué Misato no vino con usted? Las dos siempre llegan juntas para evitar esto", le dijo, en verdad interesada, Rei.

"Pues hoy Misato debía dar un reporte al alcalde sobre los posibles ataques, pero creo que ya debe estar aquí, es cuestión de tiempo para que haga que me voceen, hasta entonces… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a una de las salas de monitoreo para ver al ángel?".

"Ya era hora", una malhumorado pelirroja aprobaba, Asuka paso el último año de su vida preparándose para el momento que se aproximaba lentamente, el momento de enfrentar al ángel, y enmascaraba su ansiedad con su arrogancia, miraba de reojo a Rei, la chica de cabello azul llevaba ya siete años preparándose y sin duda su 64 por ciento de radio de sincronización debía darle la seguridad que su rostro mostraba, Asuka no negaba que le gustaría tener esa sincronización en lugar de su 38 por ciento de radio de sincronización, claro que desde el punto de vista técnico el haber más que duplicado su sincronización en un año es notable, todo aunque no le agradara era, en parte gracias a los consejos de Rei, pero en mayor parte a sus "capacidades" innatas para pilotear su EVA y a su orgullo le hacia muy bien saber que su porcentaje de alza de sincronización superaba al de Rei y que algún día no muy lejano la superaría como piloto.

Iban a medio camino cuando escucharon una voz por los parlantes en los pasillos:

"Por favor la encargada del desarrollo de accesorios estándar Dr. Akagui, contactar con la capitana Misato Katsuragui en el sub-nivel 26" y lo repetía.

"Pues por lo menos sabe que debe ir hacia abajo" comento una divertida joven Ikari mientras entraban al elevador para buscar a la capitana.

Habiendo recogido a Misato y disfrutar ver como Ritsuko le daba un poco de su propia medicina (haciendo preguntas incomodas y vergonzosas como las que la tutora les hacía a sus protegidas), llegaron a un cuarto de monitoreo cerca del Dogma Central, en las pantallas que llenaban la habitación pudieron ver a cientos de tanques armados con cañones de calibre 50 apostados a lo largo de una autopista que seguía la línea costera disparaban hasta los zapatos de los operativos que los conducían sin conseguir dañar al monstruo verdusco que servía de blanco.

El ángel era tal alto como un EVA su cuerpo humanoide sin cuello tiene enormes placas óseas en los hombros cubriéndolos como una armadura al igual que en los costados de su cintura. Su rostro parecía el pico de un ave pero lo más destacable era la gran semi esfera roja rodeada por unos huesos que le servían de protección, un último detalle eran los conos que salían de sus codos.

Era bastante obvio que todos sus esfuerzos eran fútiles, todas las municiones estallaban antes de golpear al ángel.

"como lo esperábamos las armas convencionales no lograran pasar su campo AT" comento Misato con una mirada fría y analítica que Rei a pesar de llevar siete años a su cuidado nunca vio, mucho menos Asuka quien llevaba solo un año conviviendo con ella, pero Ritsuko la reconocía como la mirada que usaba durante los exámenes en la universidad.

000

En el Dogma Central el General Takeshi Shinojara comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Japón junto con otros dos generales a su derecha Clarence Smith representante de la ONU y a su izquierda Juan Pérez representante de la ULN ocupaban la segunda de tres plataformas viendo la in efectividad de las armas usadas contra este nuevo enemigo.

De pronto el ser disparo de lo que parecía su rostro un rayo de luz blanca directo a los tanques de la ONU estaban, una inmensa explosión de luz blanca avanzo en línea recta destruyendo todo a su paso, la autopista (ya se imaginaran el tamaño de los baches), los tanques en ella y los soldados dentro de ellos, de pronto la flama pálida se ramifico tomando la forma final de una cruz.

Con un gran número de bajas con un solo ataque el general Smith, responsable de los operativos y los tanques rompió el lápiz que tenia en su mano, Shinojara estaba poniéndose un poco nervioso el enemigo superaba por mucho sus expectativas en cuanto a ataque y defensa, girando a la izquierda vio a Pérez con una sonrisa cínica en los labios, no era un secreto, la ONU y la ULN tenían sus diferencias desde la creación de la segunda organización casi once años atrás, sin duda debía agradarle ver la poca efectividad de la potencia con la que su organización llevaba una década de guerra fría pero a diferencia de la que sostuvieron los EEUU y la URSS no se basaba un la "carrera espacial" la suya era una mucha más cruda "carrera armamentista" buscando un arma que intimidara a su contraparte, de hecho los tanques que fueron desaparecidos por el monstruo estaban fabricadas con una aleación que les permitía soportar 5 veces más poder de fuego que los modelos anteriores y como tales eran una carta a favor de la ONU en su juego de poder.

"Pérez, que sus tropas abran fuego" ordeno Shinojara como el oficial al mando de la operación, en una nota adicional el japonés habría, preferido, en un principio dirigir desde su propio centro de mando en la base Atsugui, pero tenía que admitir que este lugar estaba mucho mejor equipado, pensaba que tal vez después de destruir al objetivo podría tomar posesión de de esta base, ya que NERV pasaría a ser innecesaria.

Pérez por su parte le dio un vistazo a su reloj y lo acerco a su boca presionando uno de los botones en el aparato.

"Marquen al objetivo y luego destrúyanlo, autorizo todo el poder de fuego" revelando así que su reloj no solo era una excelente imitación de Rolex sino también un comunicador.

Treinta segundos después de recibir la orden un aeroplano multitarea ADF-01 "Arpía" despego de la pista de la base Atsugui dirigiéndose hacia el ángel, esta vez el aeroplano más avanzado del mundo no se usara para borrar del mundo a su blanco solo lo marcaría con un láser de una frecuencia irrepetible.

Al llegar al área designada como "campo de batalla" el piloto vio como el monstruo ya destruyo a casi todo el batallón de tanques de la ONU, los pobres diablos no eran más que patos sentados con las alas cortadas esperando a que el cazador/ángel acabe con ellos, ninguno saldría vivo de allí luego de que sus camaradas acabaran con el gigante.

A una velocidad supersónica marco al objetivo desde una distancia de 10000 metros, para que la marca sea efectiva el láser debe tocar al blanco durante dos segundos, a su velocidad cubriría esa distancia en solo tres segundos, sin espacio para errores el eficiente piloto completo su tarea y esquivo al ángel que ni siquiera noto cuando una mosca lo pasaba dos veces, una para esquivarlo y otra para regresar a su base.

A 4000 metros del blanco los oficiales de la ULN comprueban la marca láser y sus enormes camiones blindados creados para transportar y disparar su mortal carga, así apuntando los cañones con los que estaban equipados, mientras que en otra sección del mismo camión, los químicos que transportaban son mezclados en un compartimiento especial para soportar la gran cantidad de energía volátil de la reacción de los componentes combinados antes de transferirlos a los proyectiles, que cargados con la inestable carga son lanzados al objetivo.

Los computadores en cada uno de los cientos de misiles reconocen de inmediato la marca dejada anteriormente y maniobran sus "cuerpos" para impactar en ella.

En el Dogma Central los militares miran con satisfacción las masivas explosiones rojizas desaparecer la figura del enemigo y los tanques restantes de la ONU. A excepción de Smith que se muestra más preocupado por el éxito de la facción rival que de la muerte de los hombres que fueron alcanzados por las explosiones.

El poder combinado de las explosiones alcanza el 60 por ciento del poder destructivo de una mina N2 pero en un área más amplia, funcionando como fueron diseñados los misiles "alquimia" destruyen todo sobre lo que caen sin el inconveniente de un cráter gigante que inutiliza el terreno. 

Mientras las cámaras y otros instrumentos confirmaban que el ángel seguía allí, de pie, un escalofrío recorría las espaldas de los oficiales, tanto Smith como Pérez se miraron comprendiendo que para derrotar al enemigo tendrían que hacer algo sin precedentes… Trabajar Juntos.

El general de la ONU tomo el micrófono frente a el y ordeno: "Desplieguen todos lo VTOL contra el enemigo¡Usen todo el poder que tengan pero acaben con él!".

Y el general de la ULN volvió a usar su comunicador: "Envíen a los Arpías sin restricción de armamento¡Vamos a destrozar a ese engendro del demonio!".

000

Desde el cuarto de monitoreo Asuka, Misato, Rei y Ritsuko miraban con interés el desarrollo de los acontecimientos:

La ONU ataco con sus nuevos tanques blindados con 10 placas de la misma armadura de un EVA, el ángel acabo con ellos como cucarachas, luego de la ULN bombardeo al ángel con misiles alquimia, por un instante pareció como si lo lograron su cometido, pero solo fueron apariencias y ahora atestiguaban historia, las agrupaciones de naciones más poderosas del mundo por primera vez atacaban juntas: los pesados y lentos, pero de gran poder ofensivo, VTOL de la ONU concentraban sus arremetidas contra el ángel sin preocuparse de un posible contraataque del monstruo, ya que los ligeros, rápidos y sobre todo escurridizos Arpías distraían al ángel disparándole sus misiles y una que otra ráfaga de balas a muy corta distancia, como ya se volvió costumbre ninguno de ellos causaba daño alguno.

"¡Hasta se van a dar cuenta de que no pueden hacer nada y dejaran que nos hagamos cargo, solo son unos bakas!" si Asuka estaba ansiosa antes de ver lo que el ángel podía hacer, ahora solo quería subir a las Unidad-02 y acabar con esto y a pesar de que Rei no lo demostrara sentía exactamente lo mismo.

"Solo están desperdiciando tiempo dinero y buenos soldados" comento Ritsuko al ver como el ángel dejaba de poner atención a los ligeros Arpías que solo lo molestaban y atravesaba uno de los VTOL con una vara de luz que salió de su brazo.

"Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que usen una mina N2 y si eso falla ó cunado falle se darán por vencidos, será la luz verde para los EVAS¡Prepárense: Rei Asuka!" ordeno Misato leyendo la marea de la batalla para predecir sus resultados mientras salía de la habitación.

000

"Se acabo, ordenen la retirada de sus tropas Pérez, Shinojara¡Lanzaremos una mina N2" Smith estaba furiosa la táctica conjunta no pudo lastimar al ángel solo lo detuvo y seso momentáneamente las bajas ambos lados, pero nada más y cuando el monstruo se canso de tratar de golpear a los Arpías y se enfoco en los VTOL, las minas N2 eran todo lo que les quedaba, y no dudarían en usarlas.

000

Todas las naves se retiraron y unos instantes después la temida bomba cayo sobre el ángel, todos los instrumentos solo percibieron estática y los militares comenzaron a celebrar.

"¡Oh! Fuyutsuqui, lamento haberlo dejado solo como espectador" Smith se volteo hacia la plataforma superior donde estaba el comandante de NERV, quien permanecía sentado cómodamente en su enorme sillón con las manos apoyadas en los respaldos, con una expresión seria en la cara y detrás de el la sub-comandante Akagui sentada en un sillón más pequeño con una mano en la barbilla y la otra sosteniendo el codo del brazo de la primera.

"¡Esos arrogantes piensan que ya lo consiguieron¿Cómo crees que reaccionen cua…?".

"¡INCREIBLE!".

"¡ESE MALDITO ENGENDRO!".

"¡Ese era nuestro as bajo la manga!".

Fuyutsuqui se limito a sonreír de despectivamente ante las reacciones de Shinojara, Pérez y Smith respectivamente.

"¡Ahhh!, supongo que debemos otorgarle el mando de la operación Fuyutsuqui… pero ¿Cree poder destruir a este monstruo?" dijo el decaído general japonés.

"Para eso existe NERV, pero ¿Por qué no se quedan? Y ven cuanto despreciaron en este juego de niños" les dijo el comandante, claro que lo de quedarse era más bien una orden.

En ese momento la capitana Katsuragui entro al Dogma Central con decisión en sus ojos que logro incluso intimidar a los oficiales de más alto rango que estaban en la misma plataforma por la que entro.

"Esperamos sus ordenes comandante" dijo Misato.

"El ángel fue ligeramente lastimado, las MAGUIS concluyen que con su vector actual, llegara a Tokio-3 aproximadamente a las 23:00"  
Informo uno de los tenientes encargado del monitoreo del enemigo, el hombre teniente Makoto Hyouga, lo más remarcable de su apariencia son su aspecto militar y sus gruesas gafas de armazones negros.

Misato escucho a Hyouga, tenían dos opciones:

La primera: Enviar a las unidades 00 y 02 con sus generadores a diesel con lo cual podrían moverse un máximo de una hora, o un mínimo de 15 minutos.

El pro de esta elección es que el ángel esta herido y no tendría el mismo poder, aunque no estaba muy segura de esto.

Los contras son que las pilotos nunca han entrenado un aterrizaje con la configuración "F" (FLIGHT) y que a pesar de estar blindados los generadores no tienen la misma resistencia del resto de la armadura de los EVAS haciéndolos muy vulnerables.

La segunda opción: Esperar al enemigo que parecía dirigirse hacía ellos.

Los pros de esta opción son que las "Elegidas" declararon sentirse más cómodas con el cable umbilical que con los generadores, no tendrían que intentar un aterrizaje, si perdían el cable o si este era cortado podrían reemplazarlo con uno de los tantos que se encontraban en la ciudad, y… si estuvieran mejor preparados podrían suministrar más armas, pero no es el caso y solo cuentan con dos rifles de asalto con un cargador de repuesto para cada uno de ellos.

Los contras: El ángel se habrá recuperado por completo del daño que recibió de la mina N2 y la ciudad sufriría muchos daños.

Al evaluar la situación ella se habría inclinado por esperar al ángel en Tokio-3, tenia la potestad de tomar la desición pero de nada serviría se la autoridad suprema de NERV la contradecía, así que solo podía esperar una orden y luego toda la táctica de batalla sería suya.

"¿Qué recomienda capitana Katsuragui?" exactamente lo que deseaba oír, Misato sabía que el comandante Fuyutsuqui era un gran administrador y que en otros aspectos siempre estaba dos pasos adelante, pero no sabía mucho de tácticas de combate.

"Señor, el vector de movimiento indica que el enemigo se dirige hasta aquí, sugiero esperarlo y atacarlo con los EVAS, señor".

"Caballeros les sugiero ponerse cómodos y descansar un poco… que todo el personal se prepare, el combate empezara eh 6 horas" fue la aprobación que la capitana esperaba se despidió a la usanza militar y se dirigió al cuarto de monitoreo para explicarle la situación a Rei y Asuka, sabía que la pelirroja explotaría al saber esto y no podía culparla, el poder del ángel es abrumador, solo querrá acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

000

Cerca de la costa Sachiel esta furioso, siempre pensó que los lilims eran unos simples insectos, simplemente los ignoro y se concentro en encontrar lo que vino a buscar, en este lugar sus sentidos se entorpecieron y una tarea fácil como esta le resultaba complicada.

Sin embargo, incluso antes de salir del océano la sintió, una poderosa presencia, muy lejos pero se desvaneció, por un momento temió lo peor, sabía que los humanos esperaban su llegada y quizás lo que buscaba, tal vez se atrevieron a destruirlo para evitar que lo hallara, luego sintió un gran alivio cuando sintió la misma presencia en el lugar de la Luna Roja.

A pesar de su pobre sensibilidad ya estaba seguro de cual era su destino, el estaba en la dirección correcta, faltaba poco para conseguir su objetivo.

Ya casi alcanzaba tierra firme cuando detecto a los primeros lilims cerca.

Indudablemente han progresado durante el último par de milenios, recordaba que cuando fueron creados jamás hubieran podido desplazarse a la velocidad que llevaban, rápidos o no, ante el seguían siendo insectos y un error, un error que ha estado destruyendo el planeta desde el día mismo que se cometió, son cono una plaga de mangostas que agota todo el alimento y se mueve a otro sitió, solo que cuando agoten el planeta ya no habrá a donde ir y morirán junto con el.

Por mucho que lo detestara, al cumplir con su misión estaría salvando las almas de esa peste llamada raza humana, su disgusto lo descontrolo, su cuerpo emitió una gran cantidad de energía que no pasaría desapercibida para quienes lo estaban buscando, de todas formas no se estaba escondiendo.

La tierra firme estaba cerca y en ella cientos de insectos esperando, los compadecía y tenía la esperanza de que no lo atacaran, porque si lo hacían deberá matarlos y el no disfrutaba destruir.

Trataban de dañarlo y aunque era cierto que progresaron, aun están muy lejos de poder lastimarlo.

Con un ataque elimino a docenas de humanos, junto con toda la parafernalia que usaron para atacarlo, dándose cuenta de que esa muestra de poder no fue suficiente para amedrentar a sus agresores se vio en la penosa necesidad de destruirlos, eran muchos y por más que los golpeaba y destruía seguían atacando.

Ya quedaban pocos pero otro lilim se acercaba, su velocidad era inverosímil, no lo ataco, solo lo ilumino con una intensa luz verde, lo paso de largo y regreso por donde vino, por lo menos uno se daba cuenta de que jamás podrían derrotarlo.

Una gran cantidad de intensas explosiones lo sacudieron en lo que, hasta ahora, era lo más cerca que estuvieron y estarán de detenerlo.

La rabia que lo invadió fue indescriptible¿Tanto deseaban vencerlo, como para sacrificar con quienes él todavía no atacaba, con este último golpe?

Continuo avanzando hacía se destino, nuevamente detecto a unos insolentes que se aproximaban para enfrentarlo, a pesar de que se movían rápido continuaban siendo inofensivos.

Los humanos no se darán por vencidos, ahora tenía eso claro, seguirían intentando destruirlo hasta que él consiga su cometido.

Cansado de golpear el aire se percato que los ataques más poderosos no venían de los escurridizos lilims que se le acercaban, si no de otros que flotaban casi estáticos un poco más alejados de él, ellos eran definitivamente un blanco más sencillo, se concentro en ellos destruyéndolos con facilidad.

Eliminaba a los pesados bombarderos que cargaban inmensos misiles de la longitud de sus brazos, al detenerlos les demostraba que todo era inútil, se dispersaron como si hubiesen entrado en razón, a su parecer tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que no conseguirían nada con sus armas… o eso creía, las presencias que sentía eran débiles pero sin duda tenía unos cuantos lilims arriba suyo, alto, muy alto dejaron caer algo…

Sin duda fue lo mejor que tenían, estaba lastimado, no era grave, solo unas horas de descanso y estaría en plena forma, para retomar su avance de nuevo y borrar del mundo esa locura febril llamada humanidad.

Al recuperarse retomo su camino con paso veloz bajo las estrellas, hace mucho que el sol se retiro, divertido pensó que tal vez se oculto para no ver la caída de los hombres que solía adorarlo como a su dios… el se lo perdería.

Ya casi estaba allí, solo unos pasos más y podría verlo, avanzo y no estaba ahí, se concentro para encontrar el rastro¡Allí estaba! A cientos de metros bajo el suelo, disparo para cavar un túnel hasta su destino.

Dos presencias extrañas surgieron cuando disparo por cuarta vez, eran perturbadoras, poderosas y… algo familiares, de no haber sido porque sabía que el era el único que tenía atacar hubiese jurado que eran sus compañeros.

Pero a pesar de la similitud podía sentir rastros de lilims en ellas, lilims jóvenes, casi cachorros.

¡Le repugnaban!, los lilims y ¡Su maldito ingenio!

Se valdrían de todo para sobrevivir, incluso de lo que básicamente era lo mismo que intentaba destruirlos y aunque quizás tardaría un poco acabaría con lo que fueran esas cosas, lo lamentaba por los cachorros de lilims pero un su naturaleza no estaba la piedad a sus enemigos, no hay opción su misión esta sobre todo lo demás, sin tardar un momento más ataco con todas sus fuerzas.

000

"¡Lanzamiento!" con esta simple palabra la capitana Katsuragui, enviaba a los EVAS y sus pilotos, dos niñas que entraban a la adolescencia trataran de destruir algo que los mayores ejércitos del mundo, combinados, apenas consiguieron dañar, claro, ellas contaban con un arma capaz de vencer al monstruo, pero eso no lo hacía menos injusto.

000

"¡Lanzamiento!" con esta simple palabra la piloto Rei Ikari se aproximaba a realizar la primera de muchas tareas, casi siete años de preparación para ser capaz de enfrentar este momento, para sobrevivir y luego esperar…

000

"¡Lanzamiento!" con esta simple palabra la piloto Sohryu Asuka se dirigía a su oportunidad, el ángel, al destruirlo probaría que estaba por encima del común de los mortales, todo el mundo sabría lo que es obvio para ella.

000

Los EVAS llegaron a la superficie juntos atados a las catapultas que los transportaron, giraron sus cabezas para ver a su oponente correr hacía ellos y en algún punto del camino dio un extraño salto, no fueron sus piernas las que le dieron el impulso necesario, se elevo como propulsado por el aire, propulsado por su campo AT.

Aún sorprendidas por el ángel que acababa de romper el record mundial de salto de longitud, ni Rei ni Asuka pudieron evitar que el gigante verde aprisione las cabezas de sus EVAS con las manos, ejerciendo tanta presión que podría reducir un tanque a una esfera de metal prensado, pero no la suficiente para aplastar a los EVAS.

000

Sachiel al ser conciente de que sus manos no serán suficientes, separo las cabezas, destrozando así las catapultas en las que sus enemigos llegaron, inflo sus brazos para obtener mayor fuerza, tomo impulso para luego golpear las cabezas entre ellas, repitió este proceso sin conseguir causar un daño substancial, aumento la frecuencia y la intensidad empezó a golpearlos con la vara de luz que salía por la palma de su mano consiguiendo al fin fracturar las portentosas armaduras de sus oponentes, entrechocando las cabezas una última vez empujo a sus enemigos luego del impacto para después disparar un rayo con todas sus fuerzas.

000 En el Dogma central todos los presentes veían con preocupación el desarrollo de la batalla, hasta el disparo y la explosión en forma de cruz que este causo, los EVAS parecían poder resistir todo lo que el ángel intentara, pero ahora ya no estaban tan seguros, todos los sensores mostraban estática y un gigantesco monitor solo emitía una intensa luz blanca.

La desesperación general no parecía afectar a 5 personas, los comandantes de NERV que solo veían la pantalla, como si lo que se mostraba en ella no tuviera la menor trascendencia y las otras tres personas son los operarios principales de NERV, pero ellos están tranquilos al recibir las lecturas de los sensores nuevamente…

"Los EVAS 00 y 02 desplegaron su campo AT antes del último ataque, el área de la armadura de la frente y los parietales esta trizada pero el resto de blindaje esta en buenas condiciones" informo el teniente Hyouga al resto de las personas presente en la sala.

"Todos los sistemas en línea no hay repercusiones en la sincronización hombre/maquina ¡Los EVAS pueden seguir peleando!" continuo el teniente Shigueru Aoba este hombre parecía tener más la pinta de un músico que la de un militar, así lo atestiguaba su larga cabellera.

"Los signos vitales de las pilotos son estables, no presentan heridas de gravedad, su ritmo cardiaco esta un poco acelerado, pero pueden continuar la batalla" añadió la teniente Ibuki como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

Según los reportes ni los EVAS ni sus pilotos recibieron heridas que les impidan continuar con la batalla, Misato que sin duda era la persona más preocupada en la habitación dio un suspiro de alivio, en cuanto respiro de nuevo sabía que debía enviarles sus rifles, fue bueno no enviarlas con ellas porque para ahora serían chatarra.

"Envíen los rifles por la ruta 116" fue la orden que dio, ahora Misato solo podía confiar en que la primera y tercera elegidas sepan aprovechar sus armas y su ventaja numérica.

Al escuchar la orden Ritsuko solo pudo sonreír, por primera vez comprobaría la efectividad de sus diseños y estaba segura que serían de mucha ayuda.

000

Dentro de la nube de polvo y escombros dos titanes estaban de pie saboreando el momento, a pesar de que el ángel las ataco con todo lo que tenía sus armaduras apenas y tenían unas cuantas grietas, y el campo AT que levantaron casi neutralizo todo el daño del último golpe, aunque Asuka sintió el suyo caer, noto como la pared anaranjada formada por hexágonos concéntricos del EVA-00 resistió, claro que fueron empujadas por el impacto, pero ahora estaba segura, los EVANGELIONS, podían ser el arma definitiva, si el piloto podía controlarlo adecuadamente, eso quedo comprobado cuando el campo AT del prototipo de Rei resistió lo que su diseño de producción no.

Una catapulta apareció con un contenedor de armas y en el los rifles de asalto con una carga extra para cada uno, no era mucho pero era todo con lo que contaban.

Al tomar sus rifles finalmente recibieron una comunicación.

"Rei sal del polvo y dispárale todo lo que tengas, busca puntos débiles y procura llamar su atención, as que le de la espalda a la Unidad 02.

Asuka en cuanto veas su espalda acércate y dispárale a quemarropa, si eso no lo destruye… procedan a su juicio" esas fueron las ordenes de Misato.

El EVA-00 salio corriendo de la nube de escombros disparando su rifle sin conseguir tocar al ángel debido a su campo AT, pero si consiguiendo la atención del monstruo que volvió a dar un salto con su campo AT recibiendo unos cuantos disparos pero nada que lo hiriese de gravedad.

Esta vez estaba preparada y esquivo el avance de su oponente, dentro de su cabina Rei sonreía con satisfacción quizás su enemigo fuera tan fuerte como ella… pero era un estupido.

En cuanto vio al ángel saltar Asuka supo que esa era su oportunidad, se movió tan rápido como pudo hasta la espalda del ángel y le disparo la carga entera de su rifle antes de que su desprevenida víctima pueda levantar su escudo.

000

Sachiel cayo de rodillas, no podía recordar la última vez que sintió tanto dolor, pero las punzadas que destrozaban su cráneo que venían de lo que quedaba en el arma de esa cosa, lo despertaron de sus recuerdos.

Si los lilims creían que podían detenerlo con esto, les demostraría su error, él aún no estaba derrotado, levanto cu campo AT para mantener a raya al titán rojo y volvió a sujetar al cíclope frente a él para después hacer lo mismo con su segundo oponente, pudo sentir como los cachorros de lilims levantaron su campo AT y neutralizaron el suyo.

000

Estaban en la misma situación que la principio, pero el ángel ya no era tan fuerte como al inicio, no podía moverlas como a maniquíes, y esta vez Asuka recordó lo que llevaba en su contenedor derecho y libero toda la carga de púas, las cuales acabaron por destrozar el ya deforme rostro del ángel, pero aún así no consiguió liberarse, Rei imito al EVA-02 y disparo las púas de su contenedor pero maniobrando para que estas impacten en la brillante esfera roja en el pecho de su víctima, aunque las espinas no se clavaron en la gema dejaron toda una red de grietas en ella.

000

Ahora estaba acabado las múltiples heridas en el resto de su cuerpo era capaz de ignorarlas, pero los lilims atacaron su corazón, ya es solo cuestión de tiempo para caer derrotado y si las cosas seguían así ni siquiera podría eliminar a uno, solo le quedaba una alternativa…

000

Ni Asuka ni Rei pudieron oponer resistencia cuando el ángel atrajo sus EVAS hasta él y los envolvió como una serpiente a un ratón, para luego estallar autodestruyéndose.

000

"¡El ángel se autodestruyo!" informo el teniente Hyouga limpiando sus lentes como si lo que acabara de ver fuera producto de escaso polvo acumulado en ellos, en su pantalla lo único presente era la estática y el monitor principal brillaba con una luz tan intensa que ninguno de los presentes podía verla sin arriesgarse a dañar sus nervios ópticos.

Los otros dos tenientes se hallaban en una situación similar.

Para la capitana Katsuragui no cabía la menor duda el último ataque del ángel era una medida desesperada para llevarse con el a los EVAS, esta explosión no tenía nada que ver con las causadas anteriormente por los disparos, la intensidad y el poder de esta eran mucho mayores a simple vista y Misato sudaba de preocupación, solo esperaba que Asuka y Rei estén bien, aunque teóricamente los EVAS deberían sobrevivir sin dificultad una explosión de esa magnitud, eso nunca ha sido puesto a prueba.

"sensores en línea, 60 por ciento de daño en las armaduras de las unidades 00 y 02, daños internos desconocidos¡Los EVAS resistieron el impacto!", Hyouga estaba maravillado de la tolerancia al castigo de los robots tanto que se olvido de sus pilotos.

"¿¡Qué hay de las pilotos!?" obviamente Misato no estaba interesada en el estado de las maquinas.

"las ondas cerebrales dicen que están inconscientes ¡Las lecturas de los plug suits indican que están bien!" todos en el cuarto gritaron saltaron y creo que algunos de los técnicos de la plataforma más baja bailaron, por el anuncio de la teniente Ibuki.

000

Treinta minutos después en la gigantesca oficina de comandante Fuyutsuqui él y su segunda se encuentran en una conferencia con los representantes militares que organizaron la primera ofensiva contra el ángel.

"Caballeros, espero que con esto les que de claro que solo NERV y nuestros EVANGELIONS somos capaces de enfrentar a estos enemigos" fue el para nada conciliador comentario del comandante para empezar la junta, saltaba a la vista que el anciano no quería más interferencia de ninguna de las tres partes.

"¡Sus EVANGELIONS Fuyutsuqui!, no olvide que a pesar que los EVAS, están a su disposición pertenecen a la ONU y cuando esto acabe pasaran a ser parte de nuestro arsenal" le recordó el general Smith, después de todo fue su organización la que puso los billetes.

"Es cierto que por ahora solo los EVAS pueden hacer este trabajo, pero pronto el Jet-Alone estará listo y ya no dependeremos de NERV" a pesar de ver lo inútil del resto de las fuerzas armadas de su país, perder a todos los operativos desplegados en tierra, el general japonés confiaba en el "As" bajo la manga de su gobierno, en el Shinojara basaba sus esperanzas para seguir peleando en la primera guerra que el hombre no peleaba en contra del hombre.

"Esta vez se salio con la suya comandante, pero al ULN no esta donde esta por rendirse ante la primera dificultad" sorprendentemente Pérez no lucia preocupada, lejos de eso sonreía igual que durante el bombardeo de misiles alquimia, esto ante el desconcierto de Smith, ambos fueron testigos del poderío de las maquinas y él dejo bien claro que los EVAS pertenecían a la ONU, si fuera al contrario Smith estaría aterrado¿acaso Pérez pudo encontrar un punto débil en sus maquinas? "Además por el momento los EVAS son solo defensivos".

"¡Es suficiente señores!, pueden retirarse, confió que en un futuro no intervendrán sin nuestro consentimiento.

Como comprenderán la autoridad de NERV sobre cualquier asunto relacionado con los ángeles es absoluta".

Enfadados los generales salieron de la oficina dejando a los comandantes solos.

"Todo salió como lo esperábamos, pero ¿Cómo cree que lo tomara el consejo?" dijo akagui quien se mantuvo al margen de la disputa de los militares.

"no importa todo va según los calendarios". 

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bien este fue el ataque del tercer ángel como se habrán dado cuenta la pelea fue un trabajo en equipo entre Rei y Asuka, que porque el campo AT de el EVA-00 resistió el ataque bueno pues el radio de sincronización de Rei era más alto y Sachiel nunca me pareció el ángel más fuerte, en cuanto a los lanzadores de púas siempre me pareció absurdo que se los usara durante la serie.

Pero estoy seguro que todos se estarán preguntando de donde saque al ULN y para que la puse.

Y hay muchas razones:

Es aburrido que el mundo sea dominado por una sola súper potencia así que inserte esta nueva organización para hacer del mundo de EVANGELION un mundo bipolar.

¿Qué significa ULN? Ya tengo el significado en mente pero no se los diré, tendrán que esperar a lo largo de los próximos capítulos iré explicando el xq y para que de este nuevo elemento de la historia.

Y aquí esta lo que todos temían hora de un corte comercial.

¡Así es! ahora aquí usted podrá adquirir su reloj comunicador de la ULN que cuenta con sistema GPS, radio, acceso WAP y por si fuera poco podría pasar como un rolex original si quiere el suyo llame al 1-800 UNL ULN.

Advertencia el comunicador no da la hora.

De vuelta a lo nuestro, creo que el próximo capitulo no estará listo en por lo menos unas dos o tres semanas, como se habrán dado cuenta empecé a nombrar los capítulos y solo les adelantare el nombre del próximo: Shamsel 


	4. Shamsel

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: 12/05/07

CAPITULO IV: SHAMSEL.

En uno de los cuartos más profundos del geofrente, donde el sol nunca ha brillado, se lleva a cabo una extraña reunión, uno de los participantes es el comandante de NERV.

Lo curioso de esta junta es que el comandante es el único físicamente presente, los otros cinco "asistentes" son solamente representaciones holográficas de alta tecnología, que les permite al resto de los miembros participar de forma más expresiva.

Los asistentes son un ingles, un francés, un ruso, un alemán y por último un hombre aún mayor que el comandante con un extraño visor sobre los ojos que lo asemejaban a un cyborg, este hombre es el líder de este comité.

"Lo mismo paso hace 15 años, los desastres siempre bienes sin previo aviso" comenzó el anciano, para demostrar quien llevara la batuta en esta orquesta.

"De cierto modo, nos podría ser útil, porque nuestra inversión anterior no nos llevo a nada" contribuyo el ingles.

"Aún no ha habido avances, si es inútil es un desperdicio" intervino un tanto disgustado el ruso sin aclarar a cual inversión se refería.

"Así es acerca de limpiar el desastre de los ángeles los cuales son ahora de conocimiento público y el control de la información, haga que NERV maneje ambos apropiada y discretamente" continuo el francés exigiendo que el mundo no se entere de más de lo necesario.

"Ya me encargado de esos asuntos. Descuiden" sentencio Fuyutsuqui.

Al mismo tiempo la capitana katsuragui y la doctora Akagui están en una tienda bajo el inclemente sol del verano, la tienda esta localizada en lo que fue el centro de la explosión causada por la autodestrucción del ángel.

Misato trataba de refrescarse con un pequeño abanico, tenía un televisor encendido "El decreto especial de emergencia" con el control remoto cambio a otra emisora "En este incidente las Fuerzas Armadas de Japón" exasperada por no encontrar su novela, la cual llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver y con la esperanza de actualizarse en este momento en que por fin tenía algo de tiempo libre en este horario, solo se limito a comentarle lo obvio a su amiga "Un escenario B-22, una vez más ocultaran la información" con esta frase pudo resignarse a perder una vez más su programa favorito.

"No deberías estar tan molesta, solo porque no podrás ver tú novela. Además solo empezaste a verla porque el tipo ese se parece a Kaji" ataco la científico q quien le agradaba enfurecer a su amiga pero en parte era porque era realmente muy sencillo, solo bastaba con mencionar un nombre para que la capitana que no parpadeo durante el ataque de un ser celestial perdiera la compostura. Por su parte la militar se limitaba a pensar 'En cuanto Rei y Asuka despierten pagaran por tu insolencia las avergonzare como no tienen idea, pero deberían culparte a ti Ritsuko'.

Demostrando lo estricto del sistema educativo de Japón las clases este día empezó como cualquier otro para los estudiantes quienes incluso después del ataque de un ángel debían asistir a sus centros educativos y el aula del 2º "A" no es la excepción con casi todos los estudiantes de este grupo presentes, esto no quería decir que muchos de los padres no estuvieran pensando ya en enviar a sus retoños a lugares más seguros, pasando por alto esto solo habían tres ausencias y considerando lo de ayer no esta tan mal como su pudo pensar pero…

"Hoy ni Rei ni Asuka se presentaron… ¿Crees que les paso algo?" pregunto Kasumi a Hikari en cuanto su día de clases termino antes de salir del aula.

"No lo creo los noticieros de esta mañana dijeron que no hubo heridos y…"

"No seas tonta¡Eso es mentira!, viste el cráter que dejo la explosión¿Verdad?

No solo las unidades de Iruma, Misawa, Kyushu fueron desplegadas, sino también los de la ONU y la ULN… estoy seguro que hubo al menos 10 ó 20 personas heridas. Incluso puede haber muertos" sorprendentemente fue Kensuke quien interrumpió a Hikari, quizás necesitando dejar salir sus teorías sobre lo que sucedió ayer y estando Touji ausente y el resto de chicos fuera para este momento solo le quedaba deslumbrar a las barbies presentes con su conocimiento militar.

"¡¿Tú crees que les paso algo?!" pregunto con temor la jefa de clase, si el chiflado sabía de algo era de las armas y de la destrucción que podían causar, en las palabras del propio Kensuke esa era su pasión, pero también por que es muy factible que escondan las bajas y heridos cuando se negaban incluso a decir que fue lo que los ataco.

"No, no lo creo, ayer todos vimos que se fueron en un auto de NERV…" Kensuke trataba de verse lo más seguro posible si había algo que disfrutaba más que hablar de armas eso era que le prestaran atención mientras lo hacia.

"Si, pero ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?" Kasumi tenía bastante claro que el "chiflado" frente a ellas quería hacerse el importante, pero dudaba mucho que él supiera algo sobre esta organización que ellas ignorasen, tampoco es que ellas supieran mucho, de hecho solo tenían especulaciones de que se encargaba de dirigir a la gente durante las emergencias como las del día anterior, ya sea llevándola hasta los refugios bajo la ciudad o diciéndoles que todo estar bien.

"Es lógico pensar que NERV esta encargada de los refugios del geofrente, así que también es posible que tengan alguna clase de refugios especiales para los allegados de sus empleados…" antes de que el muchacho pudiese terminar su oración lo interrumpió Kasumi.

"Pero la señorita Misato no trabaja en…" la chica rubia se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Misato nunca hablaba sobre lo que hacía para ganarse la vida. "Hikari ¿Tú sabes en donde trabaja la señorita Misato?".

La jefa de clase se quedo viendo el piso, dando la apariencia d que allí encontraría la respuesta pero en realidad estaba pensando muy detenidamente, buscando en su memoria una respuesta inexistente "Ella trabaja en… no se ¿Qué no trabaja en alguna oficina?".

"¿Están seguras de que no es modelo?" dijo Kensuke con su rostro iluminado al recordar a la escultural mujer a la cual solo veía cuando asistía a la escuela por algún motivo, todos lo chicos de la clase casi rogaban para que Rei o Asuka y en el mejor de los casos ambas se metieran en problemas para poder ver a Misato, por esa mujer siempre tenía su cámara a mano.

"No lo creo, ella trabaja en alguna clase de oficina" Kasumi bajo de su nube al chico que parecía que iba a babear en cualquier momento, todo esto se estaba desviando del tema "O cantina a juzgar por su nevera, pero ¿Si trabajara para NERV? Y lograra que fueran enviadas a un refugio especial… ¿No deberían ellas estar más seguras? Entonces ¿Por qué faltarían a clases hoy?".

"Eso no lo se, pero lo que si se es que NERV hace algo más que llevar a las personas a los refugios" el chico de lentes comenzó a teclear rápidamente en su computadora y les enseño lo que había en la pantalla, un video que tenía por protagonista a una gigantesca criatura verde, dicho monstruo parecía muy entretenido aplastando tanques blindados.

"¿¡Qué es eso!?" pregunto Hikari, el video era muy real para ser un montaje y las tomas eran demasiado malas para ser una película de alto presupuesto, seguía atenta cuando Kensuke adelanto el video hasta una escena donde el gigante era bombardeado por cientos de misiles.

"Eso fue lo que ataco a la ciudad ayer" esta vez lo voz del muchacho se escuchaba algo confusa, era básicamente una mezcla entre emoción y seriedad que no encajaba del todo en la situación, en la pantalla mientras tanto el gigante salía ileso del ataque.

Adelanto el video nuevamente, en la pantalla el monstruo ahora intentaba derribar algunos cazas mientras otras naves más pesadas lo atacaban, si la criatura hubiese estado en un rascacielos las chicas habrían jurado que se trataba del clásico de Holliwod "KING KONG".

"¿De donde salió esa cosa?"pregunto de nuevo Hikari al ver como el monstruo acababa con los pesados bombarderos que lo atacaban y todos los aeroplanos se retiraban al tiempo que en el centro de la imagen una gran explosión hacía su aparición. "¿Y como lo detuvieron?".

Mientras Kensuke buscaba otra escena de la película dio su propia teoría "Puede ser alguna mutación producto del segundo impacto, no estoy seguro pero de la que si es que eso no es Godzila" al encontrar la escena deseada congelo la imagen, en la "foto" se mostraba dos mechas uno anaranjado y otro rojo, en los hombros de las maquinas humanoides se podía leer EVA 00 y EVA 02 "Así fue como lo detuvieron¿Saben?, hace un tiempo cuando el "Sobre el arco iris" y su flota llegaron a Shin-Yokosuka escuche rumores de que estaban transportando una nueva arma experimental, supongo que debían ser estos" dejando correr el video hasta el final donde la criatura se auto destruía para tratar de vencer a los titanes la distorsión provocada por la explosión desapareció y en su lugar estaban los robots tirados boca abajo, volviendo a detener el video Kensuke señalo con su dedo el extraño enchufe en la espalda de uno de los gigantes este decía NERV "Según parece la organización del misterio también es la encargada de los mechas…".

Tanto Hikari como Kasumi trataban de digerir la información "no oficial" suministrada por el chiflado con el que hablaban. De repente la ciudad se volvió el blanco del ataque de una criatura salida de una película de ciencia ficción que fue vencida por maquinas igual de grandes que parecían tener el mismo origen. Hikari no pudo evitar dejar salir una última pregunta "¿Cómo conseguiste el video?".

Kensuke dejo salir una risa nerviosa ante la pregunta "Fue anoche más o menos dos horas después de enterarme que papá trabaja para NERV, él llego como a las tres de la mañana con una chaqueta de la organización y se puso a trabajar en su computadora hasta quedarse dormido… viendo este video".

"Lo robaste" acuso la siempre correcta jefa de clase.

"Solo ignóralo Hikari".

000

En el cuarto más secreto de NERV el comandante Fuyutsuqui terminaba con su informe al comité encargado de supervisarlo.

"Eso fue todo lo concerniente a la situación" dijo como frase de cierre.

"Pero Fuyutsuqui¿No podría usted usar mejor a NERV y los EVAS?" el alemán dejaba claro que no estaba satisfecho con la batalla y aunque su voz era calmada la expresión de sus ojos proyectada en su holograma revelaba su molestia.

"El costo de la reparación de las unidades 00 y 02 pondrían a sudar a cualquier país" comento el francés concordando con su compañero, el comandante sabía que todo eso era cierto.

"Con respecto a su propuesta no veo ningún inconveniente si todo sale según lo planeado, pero si falla deberá aceptar las consecuencias de su fracaso.

Por otra parte, usted tiene otro trabajo que hacer¿No?" las palabras del anciano cabeza del comité hicieron que Fuyutsuqui baje la vista hasta la mesa donde tenía unos documentos, "El proyecto de complementación humana es su máxima prioridad".

El francés volvió a hacer uso de la palabra. "Así es. Ese proyecto es nuestra única esperanza bajo semejantes circunstancias".

"De todas formas, aunque los ángeles estén de vuelta, no podemos darnos el lujo de retrasar el proyecto.

Con respecto al presupuesto lo reconsideraremos" volvió a intervenir el jefe del comité.

"Gracias Fuyutsuqui" cuatro de los hologramas desaparecieron.

"Fuyutsuqui, no hay vuelta atrás" el holograma del viejo desapareció.

"Lo se. A la humanidad no le queda tiempo… espero ganar algo de tiempo con esto" dijo el comandante de NERV con tono de entendimiento, solo que ya nadie pudo escucharlo.

000

Al fin luego de cerca de 12 horas el personal de NERV termino de armar y cargar con municiones todos los edificios defensivos de la ciudad.

Dos mujeres encargadas de supervisar este trabajo eran libres de retirarse a descansar.

"Wark"

"¡Oh no! Olvide alimentar a Pen-pen" bueno en realidad Misato siempre tiene algo que hacer. "Eh ¿Rits, podrías acompañarme a casa? Por alguna razón Pen-pen nunca come lo que yo cocino, es culpa de Rei, siempre lo consiente demasiado".

"¿¡Qué¿Quieres que cocine para tú mascota?"Ritsuko sonaba realmente enojada, acababa de salir de un turno de 18 horas y ahora su amiga le pide que alimente a su pingüino, pero poniendo todo en perspectiva, no podía negarse, a ella le gustaban los animales y le dolió mucho cuando hace unos meses mando a sus gatos con su abuela( al menos servía de algo todas las cartas que su madre le obligaba escribirle a su abuela), simplemente no podía ignorar al ave hambrienta y mucho menos torturarlo dejando que coma lo que Misato cocine. "Esta bien, pero deberías pensar a enviar a Pen-pen a un lugar más seguro".

"Lo he pensado, pero Rei no lo permitiría, no se separaría de su mascota a menos que fuera realmente necesario" dijo Misato concordando con su amiga, luego junto con ella subió a su deportivo azul y arranco rumbo a su casa.

000

Por las apacibles calles dos chicas caminaban acercándose a su destino, luego de rodear los bloqueos impuestos para que los civiles no vean más de lo saludable, Hikari y Kasumi ya pueden ver el complejo habitacional en el que residen sus amigas Asuka y Rei, tenían que saber algo de ellas, el video que el chiflado de Aida les mostró no las tranquilizo, más bien tuvo el efecto contrario, y el que ellas no respondan sus celulares tampoco ayudaba.

Después de salir del ascensor se encontraron con la puerta del departamento de sus amigas estaba abierta, sintieron como si un peso fuera levantado de sus espaldas, si la puerta estaba abierta era porque seguramente sus amigas estaban en casa, su tutora por lo general no estaba en casa a esta hora. El sonido del timbre de un teléfono celular se hizo escuchar y luego…

"¡Misato, Asuka y Rei despertaron!" no conocían a la dueña de la voz pero sin duda era una mujer y para suerte de las chicas la mujer grito para comunicarse seguramente Misato se encontraba a varios metros de ella.

"¡¿Cómo están, se encuentran bien?!" escucharon un nuevo grito pero esta vez reconocieron la voz como la de Misato, la joven mujer a cargo de sus amigas. Se quedaron allí en el umbral de la puerta como para seguir escuchando sin interrumpir, pensando en lo que acababan de oír, sus amigas habían estado durmiendo y por la agitada voz de su tutora probablemente debido a un accidente.

"Ellas están bien, como lo pensé los EVAS son el lugar más seguro, tiene que ir por ellas capitana" la voz de la mujer que no conocía no hizo más que confundirlas.

¿EVAS… que no se llamaban así esos robots?"Hikari pregunto en un susurro a su acompañante quien se limito a asentir con su cabeza.

"por como quedaron las armaduras creo que tienes razón, estoy muy orgullosa de ellas" a este punto la voz de Misato retomo su volumen normal por lo que las espías tuvieron que agudizar su sentido del audio para escuchar lo que seguía "Lo hicieron muy bien para ser su primera batalla".

"¡Wark!" un emocionado y satisfecho pingüino saludaba a dos rostros familiares; por lo general la presencia de las personas frente a el significaban mimos extras, pero esta vez solo consiguió confundirse por las asustadas caras y señas de negación y silencio que las chicas le prodigaban.

"¿Wark?".

"¿Con quien hablas Pen-pen?" pregunto Misato mientras caminaba hasta donde el ave emitía sus graznidos.

"Eh… Misato, Pen-pen es un pingüino los pingüinos no hablan" fue el desaprobatorio comentario de la segunda mujer.

"¡Y tú que sabes Ritsuko!... ¿Qué tanto escucharon niñas?" El tono de voz cambio drásticamente a uno que jamás habían escuchado pero les dejaba bien claro que no debieron escuchar nada de la plática.

"De… desde la llamada¡Créanos señorita Misato, no era nuestra intención espiar!... solo vinimos porque Rei y Asuka no fueron a la escuela hoy" dijo Hikari en el espacio de un suspiro.

"Capitana Katsuragui esta consiente de que estas chicas han obtenido información clasificada…" intervino la mujer rubia antes de ser cortada.

"Lo se dra. Pero estas dos niñas son amigas de la primera y tercera elegidas, ya sabe que esta situación fue contemplada, y creo que si los ángeles siguen atacando en horario escolar la cubierta de Rei y Asuka no durara mucho" dijo Misato, y no era mentira por lo que sus protegidas le contaron como salieron del aula sus compañeros ya debían sospechar algo.

Además los EVAS pronto serían presentados a los ciudadanos de Tokio-3 y a las elegidas les ahorraría mucho tiempo supieran que no deben estorbarles durante una emergencia.

"Pero esa decisión excede su autoridad capitana… pero supongo que si estas dos prometen comportarse podrán acompañarnos para visitar a las elegidas" la verdad es que ni Hikari ni Kasumi entendían muy bien la situación, comprendían que verán a sus amigas así que se limitaron a asentir con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Entonces acompáñennos" les pidió Misato mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor seguida por la dra. Y las chicas.

Una vez en el auto se encaminaron a la entrada más cercana al geofrente.

"¿Eh… señorita Misato? el hospital esta en otra dirección" comento titubeante la jefa de clase, por lo que escucho sus amigas deberían estar internadas en un hospital pero la dirección que seguían no llevaba a ninguno.

"Oh… pero no vamos a un hospital Rei y Asuka están en las instalaciones de NERV" la voz de Misato sonaba expectante como si esperara nuevas preguntas, pero las chicas en el asiento trasero de su auto ya habían obtenido más información de la que sus jóvenes mentes estaban acostumbradas procesar y por ello simplemente callaron.

Los ciudadanos de Tokio-3 saben del geofrente bajo su ciudad pero no descendían con frecuencia y si lo hacían solo veían una pequeña y no tan impresionante sección por lo que el monorriel-teleférico en el que descendían las chicas estaba impregnado con excitación (n/a: no esa clase de excitación pervertidos), típica de quien ve dicha estructura en todo su esplendor, dicha emoción cambio por respeto cuando en el suelo divisaron una pirámide y la dra. Les dijo que ese era el edificio principal de NERV.

"A propósito niñas yo soy la dra. Ritsuko Akagui, encantada de conocerlas" dijo esperando que las adolescentes también se presenten, pero en lugar de eso…

"¿¡Usted trabaja para NERV!?" pregunto Kasumi lo que le valió un pequeño codazo en las costillas de parte de Hikari quien si entendió la indirecta de Ritsuko.

"Mi nombre es Hikari Hokari y ella es Kasumi Kanegawa, es un placer conocerla" se presento calmadamente bajo la inquisidora mirada de Ritsuko.

La rubia dra. Asintió y comprendiendo las dudas que las chiquillas tenían sobre NERV no debían ser pocas decidió contestar la pregunta de Kasumi "Mucho gusto, y si, yo trabajo para NERV igual que Misato, se podría decir que somos compañeras de oficina" por supuesto que no revelarían nada importante.

Con esto el rostro de las jóvenes ocupantes del vagón se calmo, mientras bajaban del vehículo que las trasporto hasta la puerta de la pirámide y las atravesaron siguiendo los corredores.

Para Hikari y Kasumi todo esto era muy extraño, recordando cierta parte de su plática con Kensuke ahora ya sabían donde trabajaba Misato pero…

"¡Ya llegamos!" dijo Misato medio gritando medio hablando, parada justo en la entrada de un largo pasillo blanco semejante a los pasadizos de un hospital, en la entrada del corredor decía "First Craneal Nerv" en un letrero.

Caminaron hasta una habitación con dos hombres de negro muy parecidos a los que se llevaron a Asuka y Rei; por un momento los hombres se pararon frente a la puerta bloqueando la única entrada con su inmensa humanidad, Misato simplemente les mostró su identificación y la cara de los agentes palideció tanto que parecían fantasmas con trajes negros, en cuanto los gorilas reaccionaron dieron un nervioso paso al lado para dejar la entrada libre.

000

"¡Ya era hora Misato, ese par de bakas no nos dejaban salir!" la estruendosa voz de cierta pelirroja se hacía escuchar fuerte y clara en cuanto vio a la mujer de cabello lavanda pasar por la puerta.

"Ellos solo siguen ordenes Asuka… ¡Estoy MUY orgullosa de ustedes chicas!" Asuka que estaba parada frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados se limito a levantar sus labios hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, después de todo esa era una de las razones por las que salio a luchar la noche de ayer.

Rei que estaba sentada al pie de su cama no se limito a una simple sonrisa como su compañera, para ella un halago de Misato significaba mucho más, ella se levanto, camino hacia Misato y la abrazo. Después de 7 años llego a considerarla algo así como una hermana mayor, la capitana correspondió el abrazo.

"Si pero ese baka-ángel tuvo que arruinar nuestro debut en combate autodestruyéndose¡¿Qué clase de monstruo estupido hace eso?!" bufo Asuka para interrumpir la melosa escena, pero tenía que admitir que estaba un tanto celosa de la relación entre la primera elegida y la capitana Katsuragui, pero entonces recordó que tanto ella como Rei seguían usando las batas de hospital, nadie se acordó de llevarles algo de ropa, incluso el uniforme escolar con el que llegaron ayer era mejor que esto.

"No lo veas de esa forma, su objetivo era acabar con el ángel y lo consiguieron… ¡Les tengo una sorpresa niñas!" intento animar a Asuka pero ya sabía que a la segunda elegida le molestaba que se refieran a ella como niña solía aceptarlo cuando la llamaban así junto con su compañera.

En ese momento Ritsuko entro a la pálida habitación con dos camas igual de blancas, tanto Rei como Asuka miraron a su tutora con cara de "ella es tú sorpresa que decepción" pero esa cara se desvaneció cuando la dra. Abrió la puerta y vieron a dos chicas de su escuela.

"¡Hikari, Kasumi¿Cómo?" la pelirroja estaba oficialmente confundida.

Todo un año de esconder la razón por la que llego a Tokio-3 y ahora Misato traía a los cuarteles de NERV a dos civiles, esto solo puede pasar de una forma ellas deben saber a que se dedica junto con Rei. Sin darse cuenta Hikari la abrazo y vio a Kasumi hacer lo mismo con Rei, hasta ahora nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo que sus compañeras de clase debieron pensar cuando ellas salieron de esa forma de la escuela.

Por las vestimentas que ahora llevaban sus visitantes saltaba a la vista que la escuela seguía funcionando a pesar del ataque de un ser celestial de varios cientos de toneladas, '¿Qué pensarían de nosotras?'.

"Mi… Misato¿Ellas saben?" fue Rei quien hizo la pregunta que ambas elegidas tenían en mente.

"Solo diré que este par es muy bueno escuchando secretos militares detrás de las puertas… pero supongo que querrán hablar. Yo iré a llenar las formas que necesito llenar para sacarlas de aquí" Misato se veía cansada de solo pensar en todo el papeleo que tendría que hacer para llevar a sus protegidas a casa.

"Por triplicado, no lo olvide capitana" añadió Ritsuko con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

"Tomare eso como una oferta de ayuda y la aceptare. Gracias Rits" quien mostraba la malvada sonrisa ahora era la capitana mientras la doc tenía una cara de espanto. Y así Misato salió arrastrando a su amiga.

"Muy bien¿Exactamente que saben de esto?" comenzó Rei percibiendo las dudas en el rostro de sus visitantes.

"Pues… no estamos muy seguras… algo sobre robots gigantes y unas elegidas… que parecen ser ustedes" respondió Hikari aún un poco avergonzada por los comentarios de Misato.

"La cosa es así" Asuka tomo la palabra a fin de explicarles la situación a sus amigas "Rei y yo somos las pilotos de los EVANGELIONS unidades 00 y 02…"

"¿Y qué es eso de EVANGELION?" pregunto Kasumi mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda ante la posible confirmación de que las chicas frente a ella fueron las que apenas anoche se enfrentaron a lo que sea que fuera ese monstruo.

"Los EVANGELIONS: maquinas humanoides multipropósito de la humanidad son la última línea de defensa contra los… Ángeles" Rei tenía una sonrisa que alguien tendría después de bajar un pesado bulto de su espalda, sin duda al ya no tener que esconder su condición de piloto.

"¿Ángeles?" pregunto Hikari con incredulidad.

"Solo los llaman así" aclaro Asuka.

"Eh… Una cosa más… ¿Por qué la señorita Misato las llamo "Elegidas" en su departamento?" volvió a preguntar Hikari.

"Ah… eso, bueno pues es solo la forma en que nos llaman a las pilotos. Muy pocos personas en el mundo son aptas para subirse en un EVA" si buscaran la palabra orgullo en un diccionario créanme que encontrarían una foto de Asuka tomada en este momento.

"Entonces… ¿En donde esta la otra?, la señorita Misato dijo que eran tres" por alguna razón Kasumi no pudo evitar pensar que dijo algo gracioso al ver a sus amigas pilotos de robots gigantes reír ligeramente.

"Dudo mucho que Misato haya dicho eso directamente… creo que después de todo no son tan buenas escuchando detrás de las puertas" dijo Rei entre risas.

"Pe… pero la señorita Misato dijo que éramos amigas de la primera y tercera elegidas"  
Hikari buscaba alguna explicación a lo que ella también creía, es decir un "Segunda Elegida" '¿Entonces…?'.

"¿Quién de ustedes es la primera?" Kasumi debía cambiar el tema, simplemente no quería exponerse a retaliaciones por parte de sus amigas.

"Yo soy la primera elegida, piloto designada del EVA-00"explico Rei con un ligero tono de orgullo.

"Y yo soy la tercera elegida, piloto designada del EVA-02 el modelo final" termino Asuka sabiendo lo que se vendría.

"¿Modelo final…?" inquirió Hikari para satisfacción de cierta pelirroja.

"Si la Unidad 00 es un prototipo, el primer EVA funcional pero la Unidad 02 es el primer modelo construido para la batalla" sobra decir que si no buscaron "orgullo" en el diccionario lo hagan ahora.

"Pero actualmente el EVA-00 tiene un rendimiento superior" luego de un año de convivencia a Rei se le estaban comenzando a pegar algunas de las mañas de su compañera pelirroja como el presumir sus habilidades.

"Pero eso es porque tú llevas entrenando más tiempo que yo" se defendió Asuka.

"¿Cuánto llevan entrenando?" pregunto Hikari tratando de calmar el ambiente entre las chicas de las batas de hospital.

"Pues yo… algo más de un año" dijo la pelirroja con desición y una sonrisa victoriosa.

"Bueno yo creo que… 7 años" a diferencia de la pelirroja Rei mostraba en su cara una mezcla de temor y derrota.

Ese fue el momento que Misato eligió para volver a entrar a la habitación "Lo siento pero ya tienen que irse. Rei Asuka después de que se cambien vendrán conmigo para inspeccionar el sistema de mando de los EVAS" dijo extendiéndoles las bolsas plásticas selladas a vació que contenían su plugs suits, para luego mirar a las visitantes como indicándoles que debían salir del cuarto.

Cuando salieron fueron seguidas por Misato pero no se esperaban a los hombres de negro que las esperaban, de repente se sintieron como si supieran demasiado y eso por lo general terminaba con un clavado desde algún muelle con zapatos de cemento "Estos hombres las escoltaran de vuelta a la ciudad, creo que sabrán que lo que han visto y oído debe ser mantenido en secreto y espero que así lo hagan" Tanto Hikari como Kasumi dieron un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que no se encontraban en una película de mafiosos y se limitaron a seguir a los hombres que las llevarían de regreso a su ciudad… o eso esperaban.

Misato espero un momento para que sus protegidas tengan tiempo de ponerse sus trajes de conexión antes de entra a la habitación.

"¿Misato… podremos decirles a todos lo que hacemos" de vuelta a la habitación la voz de Rei se oía llena de esperanza. Si había algo que la chica de mirada carmesí quería era dejar de engañar a sus amigas y poder hablar así con sus visitar solo alimento ese deseo.

"Hablare con el comandante sobre eso y quizás podamos decirles quienes son cuando presentemos a los EVAS ustedes serían presentadas como las pilotos. Pero será desición del comandante, por ahora les advertí a sus amigas que no deben hablar sobre lo que vieron aquí" tanto Asuka como Rei asintieron como señal de entendimiento y Misato les salió indicándoles a las elegidas que la siguieran para realizar la tarea asignada.

000

"¿Porqué solicito esta reunión capitana?" pregunto el comandante Fuyutsuqui con voz fría como la piedra de la que parecía estar hecho su rostro.

"Señor, es sobre la desclasificación de los EVAS" comenzó Misato en una actitud propia de un soldado a su superior.

"Continué".

"Señor, ya he enviado una solicitud escrita al departamento de relaciones publicas para desclasificar a las pilotos junto con los EVAS y estoy aquí por su aprobación" ahora Misato solo podía esperar por la respuesta del anciano.

"¿Qué beneficios tendría hacer algo así capitana?... piense bien su respuesta, de ella dependerá mí desición".

"Señor, cuando el ángel apareció las elegidas se encontraban en la escuela y su maestro las retraso. Si en un próximo ataque ellas se retrasan las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas".

"¿Eso es todo capitana? Podemos restringir esta información a los maestros y solucionar el inconveniente".

"Pero los estudiantes no tardarán en relacionar los factores, los rumores acabarían por afectar a las pilotos".

"Tendría el mismo efecto si todos se enterarán de golpe".

"Con todo respeto señor, como su tutora pienso que ellas están mejor preparadas para el segundo caso".

El comandante pareció evaluar los datos fríamente por unos instantes que a la militar se le hicieron eternos.

"Está dispuesta tomar la responsabilidad por las posibles consecuencias de semejante acción".

Por primera vez desde que Misato entro a la exageradamente amplia oficina del comandante titubeo. Sin duda si esto salía mal su cabeza rodaría.

Sin embargo no podía permitirse dudar, ella creía que esto es lo mejor para la elegidas. Rei podría pasarla mal en un principio, eso en el peor de los casos, pero ella misma formo el carácter de la primera elegida y en consecuencia no dudaba que soporte todo lo que venga.

El caso de Asuka no es tan claro, pero si llego a conocer a la segunda elegida la mitad de bien de lo que pensaba, ella estaría bien. Su fiero orgullo lo permitiría soportar lo que sea.

"Si señor. Estoy segura de que eso sería lo mejor".

"Entonces tiene mi autorización, pero que no sea nada demasiado llamativo… sin medios".

000

Asuka y Rei no podían creerlo. Se encontraban detrás de una pantalla de tela blanca que cubría la totalidad del "escenario" del aula magna de su escuela.

Ellas esperaban a que Misato terminara su discurso acerca de NERV en el cual hablaba sobre cosas como la importancia de ir a los refugios en cuanto se escuchen las alarmas, darle el nombre de los enemigos al público, enseñar algunas imágenes de los EVAS proyectadas sobre la pantalla que las ocultaba y finalmente las presentaría como las pilotos de las maquinas de NERV.

Silbidos, aullidos y toda clase de piropos señalaron el inicio de la intervención de Misato, de pronto el aula magna de la escuela sintió el alboroto causado por cientos de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas por la bella mujer en el "escenario", luego silencio parcial, todos parecían querer escuchar los concejos de la capitana.

Dicho silencio fue reemplazado por reacciones de indignación al escuchar el nombre de las criaturas que se transformaron en sonidos de asombro cuando las luces se fueron y las imágenes de los EVAS, principalmente de la escena de cuando salía de la nube de escombros para acribillar al ángel, se mostraron.

En cuanto la militar anuncio la presentación de las pilotos de las maquinas los estudiantes reaccionaron como si fueran a recibir al equipo de fútbol local que trae el trofeo de campeón a casa, pero se quedaron en silencio en cuanto Rei y Asuka salieron desde atrás de la pantalla para llegar a la tarima.

"La piloto designada del EVA-00 Ikari Rei y La piloto designada del EVA-02 Sohryu Asuka Langley" en ese momento si un alfiler hubiera caído todo el mundo en el lugar lo habría escuchado.

Los primeros gritos de apoyo salieron de gargantas familiares, luego se convirtió en un coro femenino para finalmente convertirse un una sinfonía de frases de aliento.

Cuando los estudiantes terminaron con su gritería Misato se preparaba para terminar la presentación pero debía decir unas últimas palabras más por protocolo que como si realmente deseara hacerlo "¿Alguna pregunta?".

La mayoría de los estudiantes aún no salía del shock provocado por los ángeles y los EVAS pero cierto chico de lentes y pecas había pasado las últimas 72 horas pensando sobre esto y por eso él resulto ser muy notorio al ser el único que levanto la mano.

"¡¿El EVA-01 no fue desplegado porque aún no tiene piloto verdad? Yo me ofrezco" esto como en cualquier otra escuela trajo risas de parte de todo el cuerpo estudiantil (y algunos maestros).

"Lo siento pero todo acerca del EVA-01 y su piloto esta clasificado" dijo Misato interrumpiendo las risas de la asistencia y salvando al muchacho "Supongo que no hay más preguntas, nos retiramos" y así la militar dejo la tarima acompañada por las elegidas.

000

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que la escuela se entero que Asuka y Rei son pilotos EVA.

Hasta cierto punto Asuka disfruto de la atención, pero el que su celular no dejara de sonar ya le resultaba bastante molesto y varias veces pensó en apagarlo como Rei lo hacía y comprar un desgraciado localizador para estar en contacto con NERV y es que para lo único para lo que su maldito teléfono sonaba era para que un chico de los tantos bakas que inundaban la escuela la invitaran a salir.

Empezaba a plantearse el decir "por ahora mi carrera es lo más importante en mi vida", pero el que ella rechace a cada insignificante muchacho antes de que tengan la oportunidad de invitarla y el que Rei se le haya adelantado en decir eso, sin duda pondría a funcionar la tan temida maquina de chismes estudiantil la que esparciría maliciosos rumores que incluirían a las elegidas, posiblemente a Misato también una cama y ciertos objetos con mecanismos similares a la vibración molecular de los cuchillos progresivos.

La situación se complico un poco cuando Touji llego quejándose de que los EVAS aplastaron su casa, claro que Asuka no se iba a quedar callada y le dijo "¡Imbecil de no ser por los EVAS el ángel habría hecho más que aplastar unas cuantas casas, de no ser por nosotras todos estarían muertos!".

La tensión se incremento de súbito cuando hace dos días la ciudad de "Rotari" una de las poquísimas ciudades fortaleza del mundo, sufrió un terremoto de 6 grados en la escala de Richter, pero las imágenes que las televisoras mostraban un daño a la joven ciudad más allá del que podría serle causado por un terremoto, las imágenes mostraban edificios recubiertos con acero reforzado similares a los de Tokio-3 cayéndose en pedazos, pero el que más llamaba la atención fue un edificio cuyas plantas superiores parecían haber sido cortadas de cuajo por algo extremadamente filoso.

Según la experiencia de los ciudadanos de Tokio-3 solo un ángel o un EVA podían infringir tal daño a una ciudad fortaleza construida para soportar cualquier embate de la naturaleza.

Descartando la segunda posibilidad parecía que los temores que Asuka tuvo al llegar a Tokio-3 se estaban volviendo realidad, los ángeles sabían que el mundo era más grande que Tokio-3 y siendo así las elegidas y sus EVAS pronto serían enviadas al sitio donde el monstruo vuelva a atacar.

Rotari tuvo suerte se arquitectura de fortaleza le permitió proteger a sus habitantes a pesar de quedar devastada por un "terremoto" de de un minuto y 20 segundos según los noticieros pero por eso los heridos se cuentan por miles.

Rei tuvo que volver a encender su celular luego de ver las imágenes de la ciudad en ruinas, muy a su pesar tuvo que hacerlo pues en cuanto lo hizo las fastidiosas llamadas de los chicos volvieron de inmediato, casi maldijo la orden de Misato de mantenerse alertas; sin embargo al igual que Asuka la acepto pues ambas chicas sabían que tal destrucción no podía haber sido causada por un temblor para el que la ciudad parecía estar preparada. Un ángel era la única explicación razonable.

Asuka y Rei pasaban un día normal, durante el descanso en la escuela junto con Hikari y Kasumi quienes siempre las acompañaban.

El par se estaba tomando bastante bien el hecho de que Rei las estuvo engañando desde hace varios años y más o menos uno por parte de Asuka con la pobre excusa de lecciones de violín cuatro veces por semana en sesiones de varias horas, come era de esperarse en un principio estuvieron dolidas, pero aceptaron el hecho de que sus amigas tenía que entrenar para que ellas y todos sigan con vida. Además no puedes estar enojado mucho tiempo con alguien que te salvo el trasero arriesgando el suyo, después tuvieron un mal rato asimilando que Misato no es la tía de Asuka como se les dijo en un principio, lo cual les explicaba porque la pelirroja nunca llamaba a Katsuragui tía(ni por accidente) y por fin supieron que la tutora de las elegidas trabajaba para NERV y era su oficial superior, quien diría que una mujer tan… alegre fuese la Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas de NREV.

Hoy disfrutaban de un calmado almuerzo sin chicos molestando buscando salir con las chicas más populares de la escuela, era más bien uno donde las chicas estaban reunidas bajo uno de los pocos árboles de la escuela como en los "viejos tiempos".

Volvieron a disfrutar está tranquilidad desde lo del terremoto en Rotari, después de ver los daños los estudiantes parecen haber tomado conciencia de que hay cosas que ni un robot de 70 metros puede evitar, eso no quería decir que los EVAS y sus pilotos hayan pasado de moda, las elegidas aún recibían como 60 llamadas al día pero agradecían el descanso para alimentarse.

Mientras las 4 disfrutaban de una comida tranquila, los celulares de las elegidas sonaron con el temido timbre de NERV.

"Hay una emergencia, repórtense al cuartel, es un posible A-16" Asuka escucho la voz de uno de los tenientes del Dogma Central ahora mismo no recordaba su nombre; luego de un momento el rugido de uno de los blindados negros se hizo escuchar por todo el establecimiento educativo, la pelirroja empezó a preguntarse si sería así siempre pero en ese instante otro pensamiento asalto su mente.

'Un ángel ataca Tokio-3 2 días después de que otra ciudad fue arrasada por un "terremoto", tal vez este es un ángel terremoto' dejando de divagar corrió junto con Rei al vehículo que las estaba esperando.

000

En el Dogma Central el equipo técnico ya se hallaba reunido observando al ángel que se acercaba a la ciudad, volando hacia ella, este ser era diferente del denominado tercer ángel.

Cámaras ubicadas estratégicamente a las afueras de la ciudad permitían contemplar la forma del cuarto ángel, de un rosa oscuro con ojos sin parpados su cabeza recordaba la forma del mítico Craken, un calamar gigante, azote de las embarcaciones medievales, con tres pares de tentáculos y lo que se podrían describir como aletas delante de estos, el cuello de monstruo es simplemente una articulación que conecta su cabeza con su cuerpo que esta formado por un estilizado cilindro rosa que avanza deslizándose suavemente sobre el océano Pacífico.

"Contacto visual establecido, el objetivo invade aguas territoriales" fue el anuncio de uno de los técnicos de menor rango.

"Todos a sus puestos de combate" ordeno la sub-comandante Akagui.

"Entendido. ¡Preparen las baterías antí-aéreas" la voz de Misato se hizo escuchar en todo el lugar.

"Tokio-3 transformándose a formación de batalla" informo Hyuga.

"Cierren el bloque central" grito una semi calmada Ibuki.

En ese momento los altos rascacielos blindados de la ciudad sobre NERV comenzaban su preparación para esconderse. En cada esquina de la metrópoli letreros electrónicos pedían precaución y anunciaban el cierre de las calles mientras que todos y cada uno de los semáforos se ponían en rojo (la peor pesadilla de un conductor ¡créanme!), los rascacielos se encogían al descender al subsuelo y unos cuantos edificios defensivos se levantaban de las entrañas del geofrente, todo esto sucedía con el interminable sonido de la sirena de emergencia.

"El bloque central y los distritos del uno al siete han sido cerrados".

"El gobierno y todos los ministerios involucrados han sido informados"

"Efectividad del sistema de intercepción anti-área es de un 48 por ciento" informaban los técnicos de nivel más bajo dentro del Dogma Central.

"¿Cuál es el estado de los civiles?" pregunto Katsuragui con una voz tan sería que muchos creerían que no se trataba de la misma relajada Misato.

"La evacuación ha sido reportada completa" respondió Aoba encargado de monitorear dicha tarea.

000

En el albergue subterráneo # 334(a cargo del departamento de prevención de desastres de Tokio-3 con capacidad máxima para 250 personas, dirigida por NERV) una exasperadamente calmada voz les comunicaba a los refugiados:

"Estudiantes de primaria y secundaria, por favor quédense en sus respectivas salas, residentes quédense en sus bloques".

Mientras escuchaba esto Kensuke trataba de ver algo de lo que sucedía afuera con su video cámara con receptor de televisión integrado pero solo obtenía imágenes de relajantes paisajes, la hora, en todas las emisoras que intentaba y en medio de los paisajes siempre el mismo mensaje.

"Se ha declarado un estado de emergencia especial para los distritos de Kanto y Chubu, alrededor de área de Tokai, proporcionaremos nuevos reportes a medida que los recibamos más información".

"¡¿Otra vez?!" grito Kensuke, durante el ataque anterior también probo con esta maniobra con el mismo resultado.

"Una vez más solo tenemos letras en la pantalla" comento Touji con cara de aburrimiento mientras recibía la cámara de su amigo para que pruebe que tan en lo correcto esta.

"No abra noticias, a los civiles no nos mostraran nada" decía el muchacho de lentes con su mano extendida y desviando su mirada en señal de indignación "Aunque este sea un gran suceso".

000

La gigantesca pantalla principal del Dogma Central mostraba imágenes del cuarto ángel sobrevolando un bosque entre la costa y Tokio-3.

"El cuarto ángel aparece justo cuando el comandante está ausente. Es antes de los esperado" comentaba Misato con aire relajado a su subordinado Hyuga.

"El último vino después de15 años. Este tardo solo tres semanas" respondió el teniente en tono serio.

"Nunca piensan en nuestras circunstancias, son del tipo al que las mujeres odian" bromeo Katsuragui "Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con el "terremoto" en Rotari".

000

"¿Cree que esa cosa tenga algo que ver con el terremoto?" le pregunto Asuka a Rei mientras aguardaban listas para lo que sea en el cuarto de descanso para las pilotos (instalado recientemente por sugerencia de cierta pelirroja).

"Según se no nadie detecto nada… pero no sería extraño que nos lo ocultaran" dijo Rei mientras ojeaba una de las revistas de J-pop (puestas en el salón de descanso por sugerencia de cierta peliazul) claramente para ocultar su rostro de preocupación.

Asuka considero la respuesta de Rei por un segundo, tenía razón no sabían si este ángel fue el que causo tanta destrucción y era una de las posibilidades pero más allá de que esto fuera o no una realidad no cambiaba el hecho de que tenían que destruir al ser "Eso sería… interesante".

000

Shamsel el cuarto mensajero, él tiene el derecho de atacar a los insolentes lilims que destruyeron a su hermano Sachiel.

Desde el paraíso observo, junto con sus trece hermanos, la travesía del tercer mensajero, nada lograba pararlo, el éxito le era cuestión de tiempo, los lilims no eran rivales para él.

El ingenio humano no podría detenerlo, pero consiguió retrasarlo, para cuando por fin estuvo sobre la luna roja cavando su camino hacia su padre dos cosas repugnantes se interpusieron en su camino, no eran más que viles copias de los mensajeros, condenados a cumplir la voluntad de los lilims representados por dos cachorros. Esas malditas copias fueron capaces de vencer a su hermano.

Shamsel tenía, al contrario de Sachiel, dos objetivos, el principal era tener éxito en lo que su antecesor fracaso y el secundario acabar con las repugnantes copias.

No se sintió sorprendido cuando no encontró la misma resistencia que su hermano enfrento, los lilims a pesar de ser insignificantes no son tontos, no desperdiciarían tantos recursos, seguramente planeaban usar las copias en cuanto llegue a la luna roja y entonces las destruiría.

000

Con el ser cada vez más cerca de Tokio-3 las defensas automáticas se activan saliendo de sus escondites estratégicos, así es como una colina se abre revelando un lanza misiles y de los cables eléctricos cuelgan ametralladoras de alto poder que disparan al objetivo, sin provocarle daño debido al campo AT del ángel. Una vez más el armamento convencional es inútil y el enemigo avanza si dificultad.

"Sólo es un desperdicio de impuestos" dijo la sub-comandante con una ligera risa escapándosele por sus labios.

"El comité pide que usemos a los EVANGELIONS de nuevo" dijo el teniente Aoba luego de colgar un teléfono y volteándose para encarar a Misato.

La capitana le devolvió la mirada al operario y respondió "Que molestosos, los usaríamos incluso si no lo hubieran pedido" pero por dentro Misato no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha, luego de una sola batalla a nadie le quedaba duda que sus armas eran las únicas que podían pelear contra esta amenaza.

000

En las jaulas de contención los entry plugs con las elegidas dentro son insertados.

En las cabinas Rei y Asuka escuchaban los informes por parte del personal técnico encargado de enviar a los EVAS a la ciudad para interceptar al ángel, sin darle demasiada importancia a toda la palabrería pues lo que están a punto de hacer requiere de toda su concentración.

Sin poder evitarlo la mente de Asuka recordó algo, sus diademas de conexión neural, desde que derrotaron al ángel los ha estado usando todo el tiempo excepto para dormir o bañarse, en la escuela los chicos no parecían notarlo y las chicas le preguntaban donde los compro, para ella eran un símbolo de su posición como piloto de EVA pero fuera de NERV nadie sabía que se usaban en batalla por eso pensó que tal vez debería dejar de usarlos… pero en verdad le quedaban muy bien 'Vamos Asuka deja de pensar estupideces y concéntrate'.

000

En los albergues la situación sigue igual de calmada con ciertas excepciones.

"Necesito hablar contigo" Kensuke estaba claramente ansioso y así lo demostraba su lenguaje corporal.

"Esta bien" en cambio Touji era la imagen de una calmada somnolencia, bostezando se levanto y se dirigió con Hikari quien igual que el resto de las chicas actuaba como si nada pasara (seguramente para ocultar la preocupación que sentía por sus amigas) y charlaba animadamente con Kasumi.

"Jefa de clase".

"¿Su… Suzuhara? Hikari levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con el designado "chiflado uno" parado delante de ella con una expresión sería en el rostro.

"Queremos ir al baño" pidió Touji antes de que la chica de coletas pudiera hablar de nuevo.

"¡Debieron haber ido antes de venir!" contesto enojada por la inoportuna solicitud, "No tarden" pero no tenía razones para negarles el permiso.

El cuarto usado como baño de hombres en el refugio no era diferente de el de cualquier otro edificio, en el los chiflados hablaban mientras hacían sus necesidades.

"Tengo que verla" dijo Kensuke mientras se deshacía del exceso de líquido en su cuerpo "Tengo que ver la batalla".

"¡Estas loco¿Ya viste el tamaño del otro ángel?" le respondió el chico en traje de deportes ocupado con la misma actividad de su compañero.

"Exacto, si este es tan grande como el otro no sabemos si estamos seguros aquí de todas formas" insinuó el chico de lentes tratando de convencer a su amigo "¿Y no me digas que en verdad confías en las barbies"?.

Touji levanto su mirada en señal de disgusto, simplemente no tenía caso discutir con Kensuke cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con temas militares.

"Espero que sepas que me debes una muy grande por esto Ken".

000

El ángel ya se encontraba en medio de la ciudad, oculto entre los edificios sin hacer nada, no trataba de destruir las estructuras que lo rodeaban, un zumbido anuncia la llegada de lo único que puede detenerlo, los EVAS.

Frente al monstruo desde las entrañas de la tierra emergen los titanes anaranjado y rojo, pero separados entre ellos por unos 200 metros, esto con la intención de evitar que el enemigo pueda atacar a los EVAS al mismo tiempo como sucedió con el ataque del anterior cuando el ángel golpeo con facilidad a los EVAS usando sus apéndices o golpeándolos entre ellos, esta vez el ángel tendría que dividir su atención entre sus atacantes, para que cuando se enfoque en uno sea golpeado por el otro, en pocas palabras: la ventaja numérica en su máxima expresión.

En esta ocasión los EVAS estaban armados con sus rifles de asalto y podrían recibir uno de respaldo además de municiones extra en caso de necesitarlo.

Ambas pilotos vieron al ángel erguirse sobre su cuerpo cilíndrico, la vista les daba la impresión de estar viendo a un oso pararse sobre sus patas traseras, ya no dudaron más abrieron fuego contra su enemigo apuntando a lo único que tenía en común con su antecesor: la brillante esfera roja en su cuerpo.

Cada proyectil estallaba antes de tocar al ángel dejando una mancha de humo luego de estrellarse con el campo AT de su objetivo; bebido a l número de municiones disparadas por ambos EVAS en cuestión de segundos el ángel se encontraba cobijado por una espesa capa de humo, al darse cuenta de que ellas disfrutaron de una ventaja similar en su encuentro anterior dejaron de disparar esperando que el ángel no la sepa aprovechar de la misma forma.

000

Shamsel estaría haciendo lo que los humanos llamaban sonreír de poder hacerlo, todo resulto como lo pensaba.

Una insignificante defensiva que ni siquiera se molesto en destruir, no les temía no tenía razones para hacerlo, avanzo hasta estar encima de su objetivo.

Sabía que sus oponentes no tardarían en aparecer, sus sentidos estaban disminuidos pero aún con su pobre percepción del mundo ya podía sentir sus almas impuras siendo manipuladas por jóvenes lilims, subían rápidamente estarían frente a él de un momento a otro.

Finalmente estaban frente a él, las malditas copias asesinas, se preparo para atacar a una, pero ¿A cual?, antes de que pueda decidir comenzaron con su ofensiva, sus armas no son capaces de pasar su campo AT y en cuanto pararon ya tenía una presa en mente y fue por ella.

000

Desde su cabina Rei vio al ángel salir de la nube de humo dirigirse hasta ella a gran velocidad, en el trayecto de las extremidades principales salieron algo que podría describirse como tentáculos láser que fueron usados como látigos.

La primera elegida apenas pudo sobreponerse a la sorpresa de ver los tentáculos del ángel cortar un edificio cubierto de acero reforzado como si fueran tijeras sobre papel, retrocediendo ante el embate de su enemigo pero no pudo salvar a su rifle de sufrir el mismo destino que el edificio.

En su EVA Asuka vio como quedo el edificio luego de ser golpeado por el ángel y la escena le pareció extrañamente familiar a la que la televisión transmitió hace unos días luego del "terremoto" en Rotari y ya no tuvo más dudas este ser fue el que causo toda esa destrucción; ya no lo pensó más y corrió hasta donde el monstruo atacaba a la Unidad-00, tenía que ayudar a su compañera el enemigo rompió su rifle y la mantenía retrocediendo y basada en su primer intento sabía que quedarse donde estaba disparándole no serviría de nada, al parecer esta vez tendría que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando iba a golpear al ángel por la espalda este giro y sujeto al EVA-02 de su tobillo derecho, el cual a diferencia del edificio y el rifle del EVA-00 resistió el efecto cortante del apéndice.

000

Desde un templo sobre una colina a las afueras de la ciudad dos personas observaban la batalla.

"¡Demonios ya están perdiendo!"dijo Touji viendo como el ángel sujetaba la EVA rojo del tobillo provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y luego lo golpeaba salvajemente contra los edificios acorazados los cuales caían o simplemente se quebraban al recibir a la Unidad-02.

"No aún no pierden" comento Kensuke al ver a la Unidad-00 disparar las púas de su contenedor derecho, pero dichas armas simplemente se desviaron sin golpear al monstruo y con tanta mala suerte que alunas de ellas cortaron el cable umbilical se su unidad amiga, pero sin ir más lejos afortunadamente.

El ángel pareció recordar a su otro oponente lanzo por los aires al EVA que sostenía como si no pesara nada, para luego sujetar al EVA anaranjado y estrellarlo realmente fuerte contra el suelo, tanto que al caer sobre su espalda el enchufe se rompió en mil pedazos.

Los chicos notaron una ligera disminución en la temperatura y de repente estaban bajo una sombra, cuando levantaron la mirada para descubrir al objeto que bloqueaba al sol, el EVA-02 que aún no caía y al parecer lo haría sobre ellos.

000

Asuka fue sorprendida por el ángel, sencillamente no se esperaba que fuera tan rápido, no pudo defenderse cuando la golpeo contra los edificios, ese maldito debió lanzarla a por lo meno 2 kilómetros de distancia y además de eso logro golpear a Rei después de deshacerse de ella y ahora que intentaba levantarse noto entre sus dedos a dos personas Suzuhara y Aida '¡¿Qué demonios hacen esos bakas aquí?!'.

000

"¡Dos civiles en el área!" informaba Makoto desde su cómodo asiento en el Dogma Central y mientras mostraba una imagen que recibía del EVA-02, la maquina tenía en ella la mano abierta y en medio de sus dedos pulgar e índice dos muchachos asustados, devolviéndole la mirada a la cabeza del EVA, las MAGUIS los reconocieron en su base de datos igual que Misato quien tomando el comunicador sólo veía una alternativa "Asuka que esos dos entren a la cabina, luego retírate, Rei cúbrela y luego retírate también".

"Estas segura capitana, no sabemos como reaccione el EVA con cuerpos extraños" la dra. Ritsuko tenía razón de preocuparse, teóricamente la intrusión de extraños podía en el mejor de los casos disminuir la sincronización entre la piloto y su EVA y en el peor de podría llegar a matar a los polizones.

000

Los imprudentes adolescentes parecían tener un concurso de miradas con la Unidad-02 de repente el par de ojos extra en el EVA giro buscando al enemigo sin separar su par principal de los muchachos, la sola de que la maquina sea capaz de ver en dos direcciones distintas a la vez basto para llevar a los indefensos chicos de un miedo paralizante al borde de un colapso nervioso.

000

Asuka logro ver al ángel gracias a las capacidades visuales de su maquina, el ser estaba encaminado en su dirección, sin duda para atacarla, girando por completo su cabeza encontró a la Unidad-00 levantándose al parecer luego de recibir algunos de los azotes del ángel.

Un titileo de luz dentro de la cabina llamo la atención de la segunda elegida, y girando su propia cabeza busco la fuente de la luz, lo que encontró fueron los números 4:15, su cable umbilical fue cortado y el EVA cambio a las baterías internas en modo de bajo consumo.

Enfocándose en sus ordenes separo su entry plug lo suficiente como para que los chiflados puedan entrar, estaba segura de que Misato estaría monitoreando la situación y les diria que hacer por el sistema de bocinas externas.

"¡Ustedes dos entren!" 'Vaya siempre tan sutil'.

Los muchachos tardaron un minuto en llegar a la cabina teniendo que escalar hasta ella, en el interior estaba completamente oscuro.

"¿Qué es esto¡Esta húmedo aquí!" fue lo primero que dijo Suzuhara antes de golpearse la cabeza mientras la cabina se atornillaba para llegar a su sitio.

"¡ouhh!" dijo Kensuke mientras se tocaba lo que sin duda se convertiría en un chichón en su cabeza.

000

"¡Scheisse dejen de quejarse, bakas!" a pesar de que los chiflados sabían que una de las barbies estaba dentro de la maquina nunca se esperaron encontrarse con la "Demonio Roja" ambos pusieron sus manos frente a su cara en una posición sorpresiva/defensiva mientras que eran iluminados por cada una de los colores del arco iris antes de lucir como a la luz natural.

"Asuka retírate por la ruta # 37".

000

"¡Oh no!... la sincronización entre la segunda elegida esta disminuyendo" informo la teniente Ibuki.

Al escuchar esto Misato pensaba que quizás no fue tan buena idea lo de dejar que esos dos entren al EVA mientras recibía la mirada acusadora de todo el centro de mando.

000

Rei levanto al gigante anaranjado que a pesar de ser casi invulnerable a este tipo de ataques le demostró que ella no, podía sentir un corte en su brazo izquierdo y al mirar la pequeña herida debajo de una rasgadura de su traje supo que ella todavía podía pelear.

"Asuka que esos dos entren a la cabina, luego retírate, Rei cúbrela y luego retírate también" escucho decir a Misato antes de que una luz captara su atención los números 4:37 fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta a una interrogante jamás planteada.

Pudo suponer que habían dos civiles cerca de la Unidad-02 esa era la única explicación para las ordenes de su tutora.

Un tanto desorientada busco a la maquina roja pero antes encontró al ángel 'En este momento atacar al ángel es lo mismo que cubrir al EVA-02' se dijo pero entonces también encontró a la Unidad-02 debajo del monstruo luchando por mantenerse de una pieza, sujetando con sus manos los tentáculos agresores que derretían la armadura en ellas. Corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, saco su cuchillo progresivo de su contenedor izquierdo y en cuanto llego a donde se encontraban forcejeando los titanes y le clavo su cuchillo en el cuerpo cilíndrico como si fuera mantequilla, pero no parecía realmente lastimado y confirmo eso cuando el ángel giro su cuerpo de tal manera de encararla y volver a su verticalidad.

000

Las copias no podían defenderse gracias a la velocidad de sus ataques y finalmente tenía a una de ellas a su merced.

La copia dejo de emitir su energía y luego volvió a sentirlo, pero mucho más débil. Ataco y muy a su pesar sus brazos fueron detenidos, el agarre sobre ellos no se aligeraba pero no tardaría mucho en desvanecerse por completo, sus brazos quemarían los dedos de la copia en algún momento.

Ese pensamiento le traía… satisfacción, torturar a la copia antes de acabar con ella, que sufra antes de enviarla al infierno al que Sachiel fue desterrado tras la destrucción de su cuerpo físico, no, el valle de los suicidas es peor que eso, pero el infierno tendrá que bastar, quizás el mismo sea castigado por su crueldad pero valdría la pena.

Dolor, algo muy subjetivo¿Qué es el dolor después de todo?, médicamente el dolor es descrito como un exceso en cualquiera de los sentidos, el tacto en especifico, cada vez que tocamos algo estamos expuestos a dolor, la clave para pasar de un ligero cosquilleo es la intensidad con la que algo toca la piel es la intensidad con la que recibimos el toque.

Dolor fue lo que sintió Shamsel en su cuerpo, se concentro tanto en deshacer las manos de la copia roja que no noto cuando la copia naranja lo alcanzo para apuñarlo.

De nuevo el dolor es algo relativo y siendo Shamsel uno de los mensajeros de dios sabía como manejarlo, giro soportando el dolor, por un momento llego a pensar que necesitaba práctica, no todos los días un ángel es herido, golpeo a su agresor con uno de los brazos, atravesándolo por completo, el solo pensar en el dolor que sentía la copia ayudaba a mitigar el suyo.

000

'¿Retirarse?', después de todo lo que el ángel la hizo padecer a Rei, a ella y posiblemente a toda una ciudad.

'¡De ninguna manera!' el EVA-02 se levanto e inmediatamente su abdomen fue atravesado por la extremidad libre del ángel.

"¡Sohryu¿Qué no oíste?, dijo que te retiraras" Asuka sonrió para si misma al notar que ese inútil de Susurra estaba demasiado asustado como para atreverse a llamarla "demonio" 'Que cobarde' pensó.

Los chicos en la cabina pudieron ver como la chica al mando de la maquina tuvo un espasmo luego de que su EVA fuera golpeado por el ángel, esto hizo reevaluar la opinión de uno de ellos, al parecer pilotear estos robots no era nada placentero.

Kensuke y Touji no estaban muy seguros de lo que la maquina hacía, solo veían a su piloto mover sus manos mientras miraba a sus pies, fuera lo que fuera sin duda era doloroso.

Asuka solo pensaba en destruir al ángel, se acerco a él mientras sujetaba su cuchillo progresivo de hoja retractil diseñado para su EVA, cada paso que daba para soltar el golpe de gracia se sentía como mil agujas en su estomago.

Con Rei apuñalando al monstruo y así limitando su capacidad para moverse solo tenía que elegir el sitio de la estocada.

000

Shamsel no podía creerlo, el golpe de la copia roja le hizo perder una batalla ganada, ahora no podía tan si quiera moverse para esquivar el mortal desenlace que le aguardaba a esta pelea.

000

Por un momento pensó en hundirle el cuchillo en el feo rostro pero tras recordar que eso no daño al anterior y recordando que se autodestruyo cuando Rei ataco la esfera roja en su pecho trato de llegar a ella atravesando su espalda hasta la gran gema rojo en su pecho, se sorprendió a notar la facilidad con la que su cuchillo atravesaba carne hueso y cartílago hasta tocar algo más duro que dificulto el avance de su arma '¡la esfera!' pensó e hizo la mayor presión posible pero por alguna razón sentía como que el EVA no tenía la misma fuerza que cuando la pelea inicio, así que haciendo un enorme esfuerzo noto como el cuchillo finalmente penetraba la esfera y el látigo en el abdomen de se EVA dejaba de moverse.

"¡Ya no se detecta energía en el ángel, la conclusión de las MAGUIS es unánime el ángel esta muerto!".

Rei suspiro con alivio al ver como la esfera roja cambiaba lentamente a un opaco gris sin vida y también por que al dejar de moverse el tentáculo del ángel el dolor disminuyo, sacando su cuchillo progresivo de su víctima y por los movimientos del cadáver del ángel supuso que Asuka hizo lo mismo para luego ver caer el cuerpo de su enemigo como si fuera un saco de papas.

Mirando hacia el horizonte no pudo evitar pensar si este condenado ángel fue el responsable de lo ocurrido en Rotari pues el estado de Tokio-3 es muy similar en estos momentos.

Asuka sonrío en su cabina, en este momento no se preocupaba por los regaños que Misato le daría ni por los dos chiflados detrás de ella en la cabina, en este momento solo podía saborear la victoria sobre su oponente.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Si, ya se tarde mucho, pero anímense no creo que tarde tanto en actualizar la próxima vez,

Con respecto a este capítulo debo decir que me fue muy difícil porque en la serie este episodio entero esta dedicado a la falta de amigos de Shinji así que tuve que crear una nueva trama en su totalidad y si prestaron atención lo del "terremoto" traerá consecuencias en un futuro que no se cuan cerca o lejos este


	5. Ramiel, lazos

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: 29/05/07

CAPITULO V: RAMIEL, LAZOS.

Después de la destrucción del cuarto ángel tanto Asuka como Rei fueron disciplinadas por desobedecer la orden de retirarse.

Afortunadamente, gracias a la ausencia del comandante, el castigo no fue tan severo como el que se esperaría de una organización de la importancia de NERV, sino que consistió en una semana de arresto domiciliario al cual Misato le agrego no salir de sus cuartos excepto para comer o ir al baño, no fueron a la escuela y dado que los EVAS se encontraban en reparación no debían ir al cuartel para pruebas de harmónicos. Sumando todos estos hechos las elegidas estuvieron a punto de convertirse en los primeros casos documentados de muerte por aburrimiento.

000

"Demolición del bloque D2 completa enviando los datos a la sección de ingeniería…".

Ahora Misato se encontraba en uno de los múltiples bunker que ocultaban las secciones en demolición del cadáver del ángel y por primera vez en una semana estaba junto a las elegidas, a ella no le agrado tener que castigar a sus protegidas después de que acabaran con el monstruo, pero debía asegurarse de que no volverán a ignorar una orden de su oficial superior-tutora-amiga, quizás la próxima vez no tengan tanta suerte como ahora.

"Ya veo, a excepción del núcleo y los cortes en el lomo… ¡Esto esta en muy buen estado, gracias chicas!" la capitana pudo escuchar decir a Ritsuko, quien se encontraba en una de las plataformas superiores construidas para facilitar la demolición, seguramente ella apenas se acaba de dar cuenta de la llegada de su compañera y las elegidas eso se deducía por el cambio en el animo de su voz. Misato apenas y pudo suprimir su risa al ver a su amiga con el ridículo casco blanco sobre su cabeza, obligatorio en los búnker.

Al ver a sus lados pudo ver que Rei y Asuka, al igual que ella tenían su casco colgando de su cuello apoyado en su espalda, pero esa no fue la razón por la que se volteo a verlas. Todo el día han estado muy calladas, ella esperaba que estuvieran muy animadas por el fin de su castigo, de hecho a pesar del escaso contacto que tuvo con ellas durante su confinamiento le parecieron de mejor humor que en estos momentos.

"Vayan al cuarto de control estaré con ustedes enseguida" el comentario de la rubia la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pero según parece se que do mucho tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos, porque al mirar hacia su destino Rei ya estaba allí y Asuka estaba acercándose a el con paso lento, esto hizo sospechar a la capitana, las elegidas hacían todo juntas y por lo general Asuka era la primera en llegar a donde sea el intercambio de roles le dijo: algo esta pasando.

000

Cuando entro a la habitación las elegidas, seguían con la misma actitud, Ritsuko estaba en su consola introduciendo algunos comandos desde su teclado.

"¿Pudiste encontrar su fuente de energía?" pregunto Misato en cuanto estuvo acomodada frente a la pantalla.

Ritsuko seguía trabajando pero se las ingenio para responderle "Algo así, pero no sabemos nada de su mecanismo de funcionamiento"

Al terminar de introducir sus comandos el monitor solo mostró un número naranja 601.

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunto Misato al ver al solitario número en la pantalla.

"Ese el código que indica que no puede ser analizado" contesto la científico "Pero mira esto" completo para asegurase de no escuchar ningún comentario de la capitana.

Después de que la rubia tecleara nuevos comandos en la pantalla aparecieron una serie de gráficos y símbolos.

Misato y Asuka se acercaron a ver lo que se les estaba mostrando, aunque la pelirroja no tenía idea de lo que los garabatos significaban y la capitana no era una experta y apenas comprendía lo que veía.

"¿Esto es…?"

"si, aunque el ángel este formado de partículas y ondas como la luz y los elementos que conforman su ADN sean distintos la ubicación y coordenadas de estos son similares en un 98.83 por ciento al del genoma humano" explico Ritsuko con una cara seria y profesional.

"¿Eso que significa?"pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad.

"Nada solo revela lo limitado que aún es nuestro conocimiento" respondió con decepción Ritsuko.

De momento todas dieron un suspiro, o mejor dicho casi todas, al parecer percatándose de la ausencia de ese sonido Asuka, Misato y Ritsuko buscaron con la mirada a Rei quien estaba parada en el marco de la puerta viendo hacia fuera, sin percatarse de que ella ahora mismo era observada, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de la primera elegida encontraron a los comandantes que estaban tocando el ahora gris y roto núcleo del ángel. La expresión sombría y llena de odio en la cara de Rei era perturbadora, momento después salio caminando sin que nadie supiera a donde se dirige.

"¡Muy bien, me vas a decir que paso ahora mismo!" dijo Misato un tanto exaltada pero sin llegar al enojo, siendo su reclamo más bien una muestra de sorpresa ante la actitud de la primera elegida.

"Pues yo creo que fue por lo de esta mañana".

FLASHBACK

Asuka estaba de muy buen humor cuando el sol colándose por la ventana de su cuarto, en el cual estuvo confinada por siete días durante los cuales solo podía salir para comer o ir al baño.

Pero, este es el amanecer del octavo día desde la destrucción del cuarto ángel, este amanecer significaba libertad, por fin podría salir del cuarto sin que las entupidas agentes de la Sección 2 que Misato puso a vigilar le pidieran cuenta de sus actos. Y para festejarlo se pondría sus mejores galas.

Miro en su armario, allí estaba su vestido amarillo favorito, pero hoy no se lo pondría porque Misato le dijo que ella y Rei irían a visitar el lugar de la demolición del cadáver del ángel el cual al parecer estaba tardando en descomponerse (ni siquiera apestaba) y estaba intacto a excepción del la esfera roja o núcleo, como lo llamo la mujer de cabello lavanda, y la gran cortadura que le causo el cuchillo del EVA-00.

Alisto un jean azul encaderado y una blusa blanca sin mangas y tomando un par de toallas de distinto tamaño se dirigió al baño a ducharse o simplemente relajarse en la bañera.

Levantándose de la bañera completamente relajada no pudo hacer más que felicitarse por la elección, cubrió su cuerpo con la primera toalla enrollándola para cubrirse y con la segunda cubrió su cabello rojo y salio del cuarto de baño pero antes de que pudiera entrar a su habitación escucho una puerta deslizándose, dedujo que era Rei saliendo de su cuarto por la dirección de la cual venía el sonido y pudo comprobarlo al girar y ver a una desalineada Ikari con una mano sosteniendo un toalla azul y la otra mano, con una pequeña venda producto del accidente durante la última pelea, cubriendo un enorme y contagioso bostezo.

Recordando algo y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no bostezar le pregunto a la chica de cabello azul.

"Rei¿Podrías devolverme mis zapatos rojos?".

"Si, están en mi armario, ve por ellos por favor" luego de decir esto Rei entro en el baño.

Por su parte Asuka entro a su habitación para ponerse su atuendo que iría complementado por el par de zapatos que buscaría en el cuarto de Rei y salio de su pieza para entrar en la de su compañera, entro en el y fue directamente al armario para buscar sus zapatos pero dicho mueble era un desastre, similar al que había visto en el de Misato, bueno a excepción de la parte superior en la cual estaba una caja de zapatos y suponiendo que contenía los suyos la tomo para abrirla y al hacerlo descubrió que no eran su zapatos sino un pequeño traje de conexión parecido a los que su tutora guardaba en su cuarto para monitorear el crecimiento de Rei en su bizarra versión de rayas en el marco ce la puerta después de cada cumpleaños.

Pero este era diferente, tenía casi la misma talla que el más pequeño de los "recuerdos" que Misato guardaba, solo que este no era completamente blanco sino que estaba combinado con un azul oscuro y las maquinas de masaje cardiaco eran solo dos en lugar de las tres que tenían incluso los trajes actuales de ambas, los de ella y los de la peliazul.

"¡NO TOQUES ESO!".

Asuka volteo para ver a una Ikari Rei enojada como nunca antes caminando hacia ella, envuelta en su toalla azul, para arrebatarle el pequeño traje de conexión de sus manos, empujándola de paso para que caiga en su cama, Lugo se agacho frente al armario para sacar una segunda caja de zapatos y entregársela haciéndole gestos para que salga de la habitación.

FIN DEL FLASBACK.

"… Ya veo, con que fue eso" dijo Misato con algo de alivio en su voz luego de escuchar el relato de la pelirroja y aunque parecía entender el por que de la actitud de Rei, le quedaba claro que la alemana no tenía idea del por que del comportamiento de la primera elegida "… lo que viste es el único recuerdo que Rei guarda de su familia".

'¿Un recuerdo de su familia? Hasta donde se Rei es huérfana y la única familia que le queda es su…'

"… Ese fue el último traje de conexión que el segundo elegido uso en Japón" a pesar de que ya sospechaba algo parecido, escucharlo de alguien de forma tan segura el origen de ese traje que toco en la mañana la sorprendió, pero más que eso la hizo sentir una mezcla entre ira y lastima.

Ira, Rei a la que consideraba su primera amiga real estaba enojada con ella por un mísero trapo viejo que ni siquiera fue su culpa encontrar¿Cómo iba ella a saber que esa estúpida caja no tenía sus zapatos? Simplemente el comportamiento de Rei hacia su persona no estaba justificado.

Lastima, a pesar que ella sufrió prácticamente lo mismo que Rei y esa sea una de las razones por las que la considera su amiga, estaba consiente de las sutiles diferencias en su pasado, por ejemplo: ambas perdieron a sus madres prácticamente a la misma edad y de cierta forma Asuka también perdió a su padre, claro él seguía con vida y mientras sea así existe la posibilidad de una reconciliación, por mínima que sea, aunque no la espere. Si el hombre que se hacia llamar su padre ni siquiera la había llamado durante todo su tiempo en Tokio-3 la lastimaba un poco, simplemente no podía negar que en Japón encontró una sensación de paz que le proporcionaba cierta felicidad que jamás encontró en su país.

Estos pensamientos despertaron una nueva emoción en la pelirroja: envidia.

Envidia, aunque Rei perdió a su padre y a su madre en un trágico giro del destino aún tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Misato, con quien mantiene una relación entre el afecto maternal y el amor fraternal que su tutora también intentaba crear con su persona, pero asuka jamás podría ver a la mujer como una madre y se había resignado a ello para intentar en su lugar establecer una amistad con la capitana quien sin duda fue un gran aliciente durante la niñez de Rei. Uno que ella jamás tuvo, esa era la diferencia entre las dos, después de todo si se comparaban ambas habían perdido lo mismo de diferentes modos:

Su madre se suicido.  
La de ella murió en un accidente.

Su padre la abandono.

El de ella murió junto a su madre.

Y a su hermano lo…

Lastima de nuevo, se olvido por completo del segundo elegido, el causante indirecto de todo esto y quien sin embargo estaba libre de toda culpa en este caso, excepto de ser extrañado por su hermana, Asuka solo sintió algo parecido el día que conoció a Rei cuando de cierta forma llamo al segundo elegido chica y luego baka. Después de este vergonzoso incidente nadie volvió a mencionar a Ikari Shinji.

Quizás sea hora de pedirle a Misato algo de información sobre el segundo elegido, después de todo conocer la causa del problema es el primer paso para solucionarlo.

"¿Misato que sabes sobre Ikari Shinji?" se atrevió a preguntar asuka esperando que su tutora entendiera el por que de su repentino interés.

"¿Hmm¿Aún no lo conoces y ya quieres ligártelo? Aunque ya era hora de que empezaras a fijarte en los chicos, para serte franca ya me estabas preocupando, hasta comenzaba a pensar que eras del equipo de Ibuki" dijo Misato entrando en su modo de fastidio, tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja por sus comentarios.

"¡Misato!" fue todo lo que Asuka pudo gritar mientras el rubor en su rostro amenazaba con igualar el color de su cabello. Intento calmarse al descubrir que ya no solo era su tutora quien se reía a sus costillas sino también la rubia doctora quien normalmente era quien acudía al rescate de las elegidas cuando las bramas de Misato llegaban a estos extremos, pero seguramente por el largo y pesado trabajo que estuvo haciendo ahora necesitaba reír y por la forma en que lo hacia no le extrañaría que fuera ella quien lance la siguiente piedra.

"¿No sabia que te gustar fisgonear, sabes¡Eso es de pervertidas Asuka!" diablos por que siempre tenía que tener razón.

"Ikari Asuka Langley…" dijo Misato claro y fuerte como para que todos dentro del bunker la escucharan y su tono parecía probar la entonación de cada palabra, casi como saboreándola como estaba saboreando la vergüenza de su protegida "… no se oye tan mal ¿Sabes? creo que Rei te perdonaría si tu fuer… ya veo es por eso ¿Verdad? Lo lamento…" Misato acababa de comprender el repentino interés de su protegida por el muchacho y considerando que una disculpa no será suficiente "… Ikari Shinji, japonés, su tutor es Rioji Kaji, es el segundo elegido por el instituto MARDUKE, el piloto designado del EVA-01".

Asuka tomo esto como la disculpa que en realidad fue, pero esperaba que la capitana continuara contándole más cosas pero noto que no tenía intenciones de continuar. Empezó a golpear el suelo con la punta de su zapato una y otra vez de forma rítmica "¿Y?".

"Lo lamento pero no se nada más sobre él, ya te eh dicho todo lo que se sobre él Asuka" a la pelirroja le costaba trabajo creer que eso fuera cierto, después de todo Misato alguna vez le contó que ella sabía todo sobre su pasado y el de Rei por ser parte de su trabajo, estaba a punto de reclamárselo cuando Ritsuko hablo.

"Es cierto, la Unidad 01 y el segundo elegido son el secreto mejor guardado de NERV, solo mi madre y el comandante saben en donde esta y tengo entendido que todas la fotos de él fueron destruidas incluso las pocas que estaban en posesión de Rei, supongo que para evitar un rastreo de edad, creo que es por eso que el traje que encontraste significa tanto para Rei".

Eso si que era una sorpresa, por que tanto hermetismo alrededor de el segundo elegido, que era tan especial en él como para que ni siquiera las dos personas encargadas de dirigir las tácticas en batalla no sepan más de él que su nombre y el de su tutor( el cual le parecía haber escuchado antes).

Preocuparse por algo que no podría averiguar no le ayudaría ahora, pero hizo una nota mental para no olvidarlo:

¿Qué clase de persona es Ikari Shinji?

"Bien supongo que será mejor ir al cuartel, ustedes aún tienen pruebas de harmónicos" dijo Misato rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado del cuarto "Iré a buscar a Rei, tú ve al auto, te veo allá Rits".

Asuka, como pocas veces, hizo lo que le ordenaron sin discutir, así se dirigió al auto azul para esperar a su tutora y a su compañera de cuarto.

El trayecto hacia los cuarteles de NERV fue inusualmente callado, de hecho ni el día en que conoció a sus acompañantes hubo tal silencio, todo indicaba que Misato había discutido con Rei y se concentraba en su desastroso estilo de conducción para tratar de distraerse, mientras que la chica de ojos carmesí con su cinturón bien ajustado simplemente miraba por la a su lado ignorando a la pelirroja junto a ella quien miraba el asiento vació frente a ella del bólido sin control.

000

Una pequeña sonrisa un tanto vacía afloro en los labios de Asuka, su radio de sincronización subió casi 4 puntos desde la última vez que se subió a su EVA hace más de una semana, con esto su radio alcanza el 55 por ciento de radio de sincronización y esta a tan solo 15 puntos porcentuales de la sincronización promedio de Rei quien en pruebas anteriores alcanzo ya una sincronización de 70 por ciento, aunque su aumento en esta prueba se de prácticamente 0 parece que aún no ha alcanzado el límite teórico que propuso Ritsuko de 90 por ciento, según la científica una sincronización mayor no podría ser alcanzada debido a el deseo inconsciente de las personas de mantener al resto ya sean personas o en este caso cosas a distancia, lo explico tomando como ejemplo el dilema del erizo, pero dado que los EVAS no tienen mente propia no pueden cambiar para no herir a sus pilotos y así nunca se podría alcanzar una sincronización del 100 por ciento.

Todo índica que Rei aún puede mejorar sus marcas, esto quizás debió ser consecuencia de su mal humor.

Ese mal humor es la causa de que la sonrisa de Asuka este de momento vacía, por que ella no es de las personas que no se sienten bien dejando algo inconcluso y menos aún sin empezar como estaba su charla con Rei.

No quería retrasarlo por más tiempo, en cuanto bajen de sus EVAS y la dejen ir, no la dejaría escapar hasta solucionar este estúpido mal entendido.

Desde su cabina veía a la primera elegida buscando algo en su cabina de contacto desde una plataforma al nivel de la capsula y de reojo pudo ver a una mujer de cabello morado vestida con una chaqueta roja acercándose a la primera.

Solo podía ver sus labios moviéndose y ya estaban hablando durante un tiempo pero la actitud de Rei no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, casi parecía que estuviera usando una mascara de porcelana.

Se rompió, no pudo describirlo mejor, no sabía de que estaban hablando pero lo que Misato le haya logro romper esa perturbadora mascara de indiferencia para que de cada fragmento de ella naciera una sonrisa divertida y… ¿Pícara¿Pues de que le estuvo hablando Misato?

"Un objeto se acerca a Tokio-3, las MAGUIS están deliberando… confirmado a las 14:30 de hoy el quinto ángel fue identificado" se escucho en el área de pruebas harmónicas donde los EVAS estaban sumergidos hasta la poco más debajo de la mitad de sus espaldas en una sustancia refrigerante.

"¡¿Qué demonios, tan pronto? Todo el mundo muévase quiero a los EVANGELIONS listos en las jaulas en 10 minutos!" dijo Misato entrando en su modo profesional que asombraba a todo aquel que tenía la oportunidad de ver la casi instantánea transición.

000

Ramiel el quinto mensajero, es su turno para atacar, apenas cree que tenga que hacerlo pues el hecho de que tenga que significa que dos de sus hermanos han fracasado en lo que ahora intentara.

Pero él es diferente a los anteriores no solo físicamente ya que su figura romboidal formada de espejos siempre darían una imagen errónea de los poderes que posee.

Por ahora el mensajero se acerca volando lentamente hacia el lugar que conocen como la Luna Roja, donde su objetivo yace bajo cientos de barreras impuestas por los lilims para prevenir que él o cualquiera de sus hermanos se hagan con la victoria.

Aunque son obstáculos formidables para los lilims y por lo tanto lo mejor que pueden ofrecer como oponentes solo dos de esos obstáculos representan un problema.

Las copias, dos de los suyos son lo único que realmente se interpone entre la purificación del mundo y los desesperados intentos de los lilims por sobrevivir.

Todos en el paraíso han estado observando con interés la forma de combatir de las copias que se atreven a desafiar a sus originales. En la Luna Roja están las copias asesinas responsables de su presencia y en otro sitio a miles de kilómetros los mensajeros ponían sus ojos en una tercera copia, que al estar tan alejada no representa peligro alguno y solo aparecía ocasionalmente.

Pero son solo dos las que lo preocupan, las dos que sin duda enviaran a detenerlo.

000

"Este es raro ¿No te parece?" comento Ritsuko a la jefa de operaciones tácticas junto a ella.

"Al menos este no tiene cosas raras saliendo de su cuerpo" contesto Misato con una nota de humor ya que este ángel no parecía tan peligroso como sus antecesores.

Todos en el Dogma central veían ángel flotando sobre la ciudad y se preguntado como o que pretendía pues ni si quiera daba la impresión de querer hacerlo, él solo flotaba.

"Lanzamiento".

000

Asuka ni si quiera pudo bajarse de su Eva, cuando detectaron al nuevo ángel, no es que le molestara, por el contrario de cierta forma le alegraba. Ella y Rei estaban empatadas en su competencia de mata al ángel con un punto para cada una según el equipo de técnicos del Dogma Central, para la pelirroja es una oportunidad de tomar la delantera y ser la mejor matando ángeles.

Sentía como la aceleración de la catapulta la pegaba contra su asiento en la cabina de contacto.

000

"Acumulación de energía detectada en el objetivo" informaba el teniente Aoba un tanto alarmado.

"¿Qué?" dijo Misato mientras volteaba a ver al hombre que tenía dichos datos.

"¡Se esta acelerando y masificando en si misma!" confirmaba Aoba mientras veía el grafico que representaba dicha energía.

"¡¿Podría ser…?! intervino Ritsuko al tiempo que en la superficie unas compuertas se abrían para dejar salir los EVAS colocados en la misma formación que la última vez.

"¡No, salgan de ahí!" grito Misato por el comunicador a las elegidas quienes permanecían en sus EVAS aún cautivos de los seguros de lanzamiento.

Entonces el ángel disparo un poderoso rayo de partículas al pecho de la Unidad-02 con tal fuerza y calor que las primeras capas de armadura simplemente se derritieron al igual que la una parte de la relativamente frágil estructura encargada de trasportar al titán.

Quemaba, el calor producto del ataque del ángel estaba calentando el LCL de la cabina del EVA-02 causando que la piloto diera un tremendo grito de dolor.

Todos los monitores en el dogma central decían lo mismo "WARNING" mientras daban un reporte completo de los crecientes daños que recibía la el gigante rojo mientras todo el equipo técnico escuchaba el prolongado y desgarrador grito de la tercera elegida.

"¡Tráiganlas de vuelta!" ordeno Misato para detener el ataque que el EVA-02 estaba sufriendo y prevenir que el EVA-00 sufra el mismo destino.

En la superficie la maltrecha y parcialmente derretida plataforma que sostenía a la Unidad-02 la llevaba bajo tierra pero parecía que el ángel modificaba el ángulo de su disparo para seguir golpeando al robot en el mismo punto. Eso hasta que los EVAS finalmente estaban a salvo bajo tierra y uno de los edificios junto a la Unidad-02 literalmente se derretía.

"El objetivo esta en silencio" informo de nuevo Aoba.

"¿Cómo esta Asuka-chan?" le pregunto Misato al teniente Hyuga agachándose para quedar a la misma altura de los oídos del hombre sentado.

"Esta viva" se limito a decir desconociendo aún la gravedad de las heridas de la tercera elegida.

"Voy a la jaula. Encárgate del resto" le dijo la capitana a Ritsuko mientras caminaba a un pequeño elevador en el centro de mando.

"Unidad-02 asegurada" se escuchaba una comunicación desde las jaulas.

"¡Ondas cerebrales de la piloto inestables!" informaba Hyuga "Su pulso es muy débil".

"Activa el sistema de reanimación. Masaje cardiaco" ordeno Ritsuko mientras veía a la tercera elegida, aún en su cabina, gracias a la cámara dentro de ella, la pobre chica lucia terrible.

"Muy bien" respondió Hyuga apretando uno de los pocos botones de su consola con función exclusiva que provoco que el pecho de Asuka se moviera involuntariamente "Pulso confirmado" agrego con alivio al ver los signos vitales de la muchacha.

"¡Fuercen la eyección de la cabina de contacto, rápido!" ordeno la doctora Akagi; mientras en la jaula del gigante rojo y una maquina aseguraba la cápsula que acababa de ser expulsada "Descarga de LCL de emergencia" continuo.

"Entendido" respondió la teniente Ibuki y apretó unas teclas de su consola para que todo el líquido naranja salga expulsado a presión de la cabina.

"Rápido, abran la escotilla. ¡Apresurense!" ordeno Misato a través del auricular del ascensor que la llevaba al lugar donde la maquina roja se encontraba.

La puerta de la cabina de contacto se abría dejando salir una gran cantidad de vapor y una grúa extraía el asiento de la piloto junto con ella y la transportaba hasta donde un equipo de paramédicos esperaba a la chiquilla.

Desde una plataforma Misato pudo ver a su protegida aún sentada en su asiento con la cabeza inclinada como para que ella pueda ver el camino que recorría la sangre desde las fosas nasales hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de la tercera elegida.

000

Había sido fácil.

Ramiel encontró resistencia nula antes de percibir a las copias que emergían rápidamente para detenerlo.

Se preparo para recibirlas como se merecen, concentrando todo su poder en un solo punto y espero a que lleguen.

Rojo o naranja, no importaba, atacaría a la que estuviera más cerca.

Rojo disparo con todas sus fuerzas y casi pudo sentir como la joven lilim se debilitaba a causa de su rayo.

Unos segundos más y la copia roja habría dejado de existir pero la retiraron a tiempo, según parece también retiraron a la copia naranja.

Ahora que derroto a las copias puede enfocarse en llegar a su objetivo y para hacerlo desplegó un taladro gigante para perforar un túnel y de esa forma llegar a su meta, entonces sintió que algo más duro que el suelo dificultándole avanzar. No importaba, aún si tenía que cavar todo el camino por este material finalmente llegaría, esto solo es una demora.

000

Misato y Rei, aún en su plug suit, caminaban junto a una camilla versión avanzada de una camilla la cual llevaba a cierta pelirroja inconsciente que recibía oxigeno gracias a una mascarilla de hospital integrada a la camilla.

Tuvieron que detenerse antes de atravesar la puerta que llevaba a la sala de emergencia de NERV.

Dentro de la sala de emergencias los doctores colocaban a una Asuka apenas vestida con una bata de hospital y con muchos sensores conectados a su cuerpo en una especie de cámara incubadora.

000

Un señuelo del EVA-00 de tamaño real formado por globos es arrastrado por un remolque acuático, controlado a control remoto, hacia donde el ángel esta perforando como si fuera a encontrar petróleo. Uno de los cables es soltado intencionalmente para que el brazo que sostiene se levante con una pistola gigante.

El señuelo y el remolque fueron destruidos antes de que le brazo del ángel completara su acción.

"Señuelo alcanzado por el cañón de partículas enemigo. El señuelo fue vaporizado" informaba un técnico de bajo rango a la capitana Katsuragi quien se limito a decir "Siguiente".

Un tren salía de un túnel siguiendo sus vías hasta detenerse al estar por completo fuera del túnel revelando el enorme cañón automático tipo 12 de la ONU el cual disparo un rayo de energía hacia el ángel, pero fue desviado por el campo AT del ser hasta que la energía del ataque se disperso. Resta decir que fue muy inteligente por parte de Misato usar solo equipo automatizado, por que el cañón junto con el tren que lo trasportaba fueron destruidos por un nuevo disparo del enemigo.

"Mortero automático tipo 12 destruido" informo el mismo técnico.

"Ya veo" dijo Misato antes de hacer una mueca que imitaba una sonrisa.

Unos momentos después la capitana se encontraba en un cómodo asiento de un cuarto de monitoreo especialmente equipado conocido como "Sala de planeaciones tácticas", jugaba nerviosamente con el esfero entre sus dedos.

"De acuerdo a los datos recolectados hasta ahora se presume que el enemigo ataca automáticamente cualquier objeto dentro de un rango determinado" fue el informe de uno de los técnicos de este cuarto del cual Misato no conocía ni su nombre pues esta es la primera vez que debía usar está sala durante un ataque y la verdad es que no pasaba mucho tiempo aquí.

"Hay una probabilidad del 100 por ciento de que cualquier cosa en esa área sea destruida. Debemos descartar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los EVAS" comento Hyuga con aire pesimista parado junto a la capitana.

"¿Su campo AT?" pregunto Misato con calma.

"Aún activo" contesto otro de los anónimos técnicos que poblaban del lugar mientras por un monitor frente a katsuragi mostraba fotos del cañón disparando "Es tan fuerte que el espacio que ocupa puede verse a simple vista" completo mostrando en cámara lenta el video del disparo siendo desviado por el campo AT del enemigo, deteniendo el video para ver la pared hexagonal.

"Ataque convencionales con misiles, artillería y bombas nos harían más daño a nosotros que al ángel" agrego Hyuga.

"Tanto su poder de ataque como de defensa son casi perfectos. Es una fortaleza voladora" comento Misato con desanimo "¿Y que pasa con ese taladro?" agrego.

"El objetivo esta en el área cero de Tokio-3. el taladro tiene un diámetro de 17.5 metros de diámetro esta penetrando en el geofrente, hacia NERV" contesto otro técnico.

"Supongo que el enemigo atacara directamente a NERV" dijo Hyuga casi sin esperanza.

'Desgraciado'. "¿Tiempo estimado del impacto?" pregunto Katsuragi manteniendo un tono de voz neutro.

"A las 12 de la noche con 6 minutos y 54 segundos. A esa hora estimamos que alcanzara a NERV después de atravesar 22 barreras de defensa".

'Menos de 10 horas' pensó Misato una desesperación que no podía permitirse demostrar.

"El taladro ha pasado la primera barrera de defensa" informo un técnico.

"¿Cuál es el estado de la Unidad-02 ?" pregunto la capitana a través de un canal de audio.

"La armadura del pecho fue derretida hasta la tercera capa. Es una suerte que la piloto sobreviviera y que la unidad central de control siga intacta" contesto Ritsuko quien estaba al otro lado del canal en la jaula del EVA dañado viendo como removían la desastrosa armadura roja del titán.

"tres segundos más y la habría atravesado" comento Ibuki quien estaba a lado de la doctora revisando una libreta de apuntes.

"La reparación estará completa en tres horas" informaba un técnico en la jaula lo suficientemente fuerte para que Misato pueda oírlo al otro lado de la línea.

"Entendido¿Cómo se encuentra la segunda elegida?" pregunto con preocupación la capitana.

"No hay daño físico. Los impulsos son 0.8 más alto que lo normal, pero es aceptable" dijo Hyuga con algo de alivio.

"La situación no es nada buena" dijo Katsuragi tras un suspiro.

"Debemos ondear una bandera de tregua" dijo el asistente de Misato demostrando que también tiene un sentido del humor.

"Hay una cosa más que quiero intentar antes de eso" respondió la capitana con una sonrisa que Hyuga no supo descifrar de si era por su brama o la idea que tenía en mente.

000

Misato se encontraba de posición de firmes en la enorme oficina del comandante tras exponer su plan de acción, en verdad le parecía un fastidio el tener que pedir la aprobación para alguna operación cuando estaba más que segura de que no había una mejor opción.

"¿Un disparo directo desde más allá del rango del ataque enemigo?" pregunto el comandante Fuyutsuqui desde su cómodo asiento.

'Rayos, por que siempre tiene que repetir lo que digo¿Qué acaso espera que alguien que no lo escucho se entere?, deben ser cosas de viejos… supongo. Es decir ¿Cómo voy a saber que es una cosa de viejo cuando aún soy joven y bella?' en este punto la capitana se dio cuenta de que debía contestar en lugar de pensar en tonterías.

"Si, en vez de tratar de neutralizar su campo-AT, creo que perforarlo en un punto especifico con un rayo energético es la única manera".

"¿Qué indica MAGI al respecto?" pregunto la sub-comandante Akagi, sin poder preguntarse a la vez el por que su único superior no podía tener más de una silla en su oficina que prácticamente estaba vacía.

"Su respuesta es de dos afirmativos y un afirmativo condicional…" la verdad la capitana no entendía el por que la sub-comandante preguntaba eso si ella parecía estar al pendiente de todas la consultas que le hacían a sus preciosas supercomputadoras.

"Así que la probabilidad de ganar es de un 8.7 por ciento" tal y como la capitana pensaba la sub-comandante ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

"No veo motivo para rechazarlo. Proceda capitana Katsuragi".

000

Después de discutir con Ritsuko el porque no usarían ninguno de los rifles diseñados por ella, envió a Hyuga y a Rei con el EVA-00 a "pedir prestado" un rifle experimental del laboratorio de la SSDF (Strategic Self Defence Force o Fuerza de Auto-defensa Estratégica) que se estaba desarrollando para el "Jet Alone", una chatarra que intentaba emular a un EVA pero que se mueve con la gracia de un hipopótamo en patines. Ya podía imaginar la cara de esos ineptos cuando Hyuga les mostrara la orden de incautación y Rei se lleve su preciado juguete y si conocía bien a la peliazul ella levantaría el techo del hangar para aumentar la sorpresa de los técnicos y así poder reírse un poco. A veces Misato se preguntaba si fue buena idea enseñarle a Rei a disfrutar de las bromas pesadas al estilo Katsuragi.

Ahora después de llenar una montaña de papeleo para disponer de la energía de todo Japón pues la MAGI calcula que para atravesar el campo AT del ángel necesitaba alimentar al rifle con 180 millones de kilowatts y la única forma de obtener tanta energía era dejando al país entero en tinieblas desde las 11:30 p.m. hasta por lo menos la 1:00 a.m. del "día" siguiente.

La parte de comunicarle esto a la prensa fue sencilla, todos se morían por informar de este suceso. Incluso fue fácil convencer a las Fuerzas Armadas de Japón para que equipen algunos de sus helicópteros con altoparlantes y hacer que sobrevuelen el país informando sobre esto a todos los que piensen que esto no es en serio, la operación mediática durara horas para estar seguros de que todos se enteren.

Lo difícil vino cuando se lo dijo a los jefes de la policía quienes pusieron el grito en el cielo, reclamándole si tan siquiera imaginaba todos los robos y disturbios que podían tener lugar en un país en ese lapso de tiempo y todo el esfuerzo que la policía va a hacer para minimizar el impacto de dicho suceso. Y la verdad es que eso nunca se le paso por la cabeza. Aún así esta es su mejor opción.

Se encontraba caminando hasta la jaula número cuatro donde Ritsuko prepara un medio de defensa contra el cañón de partículas enemigo. Entonces entro al lugar y lo primero que vio fue a la asistente de la doctora Akagi, la teniente Maya Ibuki y a la propia Ritsuko sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Bien¿Dónde esta eso que va a detener el disparo del ángel?" pregunto la militar inocentemente pues en verdad no tenía idea de lo que su amiga tenía pensado usar para defender a los EVAS del increíble ataque de este ángel.

"Pues esta justo en frente tuyo" respondió la científico rubia sin quitar su sonrisa de yo-se-algo-que-tú-no-sabes, mientras apuntaba al frente con su mano.  
Misato vio en la dirección que su amiga señalaba para ver una especie de escudo tamaño EVA diseñado en una especie de cruz y con un visor en el centro."¿De verdad crees que eso resistirá el ataque del ángel?" pregunto pues el escudo no se veía ni la mitad de resistente que las placas de armadura que fueron derretidas por el ángel.

"La verdad. Si, este es un material de la era espacial cubierto por una sustancia electromagnética que dispersara un 30 por ciento del rayo, creo que con un campo AT respaldándolo resistirá unos 17 segundos lo garantiza la Sección Dos" dijo Ritsuko con su sonrisa haciéndose mas ancha.

"¿Y, de donde lo sacaste?" pregunto Misato con su propia sonrisa aflorando. Este escudo era mejor de lo que tenía pensado, si lo que la rubia decía era cierto; pero que ella supiera NERV no tenía nada semejante.

"Se lo quite al trasbordador espacial de Japón" dijo la científica como si fuera lo más natural del mundo 'Nadie rechaza a la doctora Ritsuko Akagi sin afrontar algunas consecuencias'.

La ceja de Misato subía y bajaba sin control, simplemente no podía creer que su amiga aún guardaba rencor contra el instituto de investigación japonés por no haberla aceptado, por una sugerencia que su madre le hizo al director de dicha organización, para que así Ritsuko no tuviese más opción que unirse a NERV y trabajar para ella. El lado amable era que tenían un buen escudo.

"Solo necesitamos a las pilotos¿Cómo esta Asuka?" dijo Ritsuko aún disfrutando de su triunfo personal.

"Ya esta más estable. Espero que despierte pronto" contesto Misato que su amiga vuelva a enfocarse por completo en su trabajo, pues quería que Akagi supervise la preparación del rifle.

"¿Creen que quiera volver a subirse después de lo que paso?" intervino Ibuki algo nerviosa por que si ella estuviese en lugar de la tercera elegida no volvería a subirse al EVA ni por todo el dinero del Mundo.

"No conoces a Asuka como yo. Para ella pilotear el EVA es muy importante, el EVA se ha convertido en su orgullo. Apuesto a que cuando despierte lo primero que hará será preguntar por su EVA" respondió Misato con seguridad.

000

En la sala de cuidados intensivos la única paciente acababa de despertar y la transfirieron a un cuarto en el "Primer Nervio Craneal". Eso fue lo que le dijeron a la primera elegida quien ahora se dirige a ese cuarto empujando un carrito de alimentos para la persona que visitará.

Allí estaba, frente a la puerta de la habitación 303 sin atreverse a encarar a la persona que seguramente seguiría por recomendaciones medicas.

¿Cómo reaccionara la tercera elegida a su presencia? Hoy definitivamente no la había tratado de la mejor manera, de hecho no le extrañaría que no quiera dirigirle la palabra y la ignore como hizo ella hasta antes del ataque el cual la envió a la cama en la que de seguro está.

Tonta, no podía encontrar otra palabra para describirse, no tenía motivos para, en primer lugar, enojarse con Asuka; pero el verla sosteniendo el símbolo de su familia perdida, de la ausencia de su hermano a quien extrañaba. Tan solo un momento de furia podía bastar para que su amiga la rechace y la pierda como perdió a su familia. Dando un suspiro entro al cuarto.

000

Asuka estaba enojada, desde que despertó los médicos le dijeron que aún debía descansar y no le decían nada sobre su EVA o el ángel que lo ataco.

Enojada y aburrida, estaba postrada en la pálida cama de su cuarto de hospital. Eso hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y por ella vio un carrito entrar con asquerosa comida saludable de hospital y empujando el carrito la primera elegida con la cabeza agachada intentando que su corto cabello oculte su entristecida mirada carmesí, con solo verla sintió una especie de temor emanando de ella.

"Lo siento" pudo escuchar la débil voz de Rei con un tono de… vergüenza. Bueno al menos parecía tener una actitud conciliadora.

"Esta bien, olvídalo" de todas formas iba a terminar perdonando así que, que más daba cuanto tardara en hacerlo, además. "¿Qué paso con el ángel?" Rei definitivamente respondería a sus preguntas.

"Sigue activo, esta tratando de entrar al geofrente con un taladro gigante" bastante complaciente y directa, de verdad quería que la perdonara.

"¿Y mi EVA?" si Asuka no podía pilotear de nuevo contra este ángel entonces Rei tendría que poner mucho de su parte para ser perdonada.

"La Unidad-02 no quedo tan mal, solo cambiaron las placas de armadura que quedaron dañadas, esperan que tú y el EVA-02 participen en la operación "Yashima" de las doce de la noche".

Asuka solo puso una autentica sonrisa en su rostro y dijo "Explícame".

000

Las luces de todo Japón comenzaron a apagarse sistemáticamente y en menos de un minuto el país entero estaba en tinieblas.

En la carretera que ascendía al monte Futagoyama cientos de transformadores dirigían toda esa energía a un solo artefacto.

Asuka estaba sentada con su traje de conexión en la plataforma de acceso al EVA-02 mirando hacia el frente hacia la ciudad en penumbras recordando la plática que mantuvo con la capitana Katsuragi, la doctora Akagi y Rei.

FLASHBACK

"Este es el rifle que destruirá al ángel, aunque no sabemos si el cañón y el acelerador podrán soportar hasta que se haga el primer disparo. Nunca hemos hecho pruebas con semejante cantidad de poder" comenzó Ritsuko delatando los puntos débiles del arma como diciendo "si-yo-lo-hubiese-diseñado-sería-mejor".

"Anunciare sus posiciones durante esta operación" dijo Misato con la voz que las elegidas comenzaban a reconocer como la del "Modo Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas" y continuo "Asuka-chan".

"Si" contesto la segunda elegida ante la mención de su nombre.

"Tú dispararas en la Unidad-02" dijo calmadamente la militar sin dejar lugar a discusión.

"¡Si!" respondió Asuka asombrada y feliz. La pelirroja pensaba que sería Rei quien dispararía.

"Rei, tú la cubrirás en la Unidad-00" añadió Misato y su respuesta fue un determinado "Si" de parte de la peliazul.

"Esto es así por la aptitud que Asuka ha demostrado al manejo de las armas de fuego y por que el campo AT del EVA-00 puede resistir el ataque del enemigo más tiempo. Asuka necesitas precisión y exactitud, ya que el rayo de positrones será afectado por la rotación, campos magnéticos y la rotación de la tierra, el disparo ni será en línea recta. No olvides ajustarte a ese error. Debes darle al núcleo con precisión. Ten en cuenta que disparar de nuevo tomara un tiempo por que tienes que esperar a que el rifle se enfrié y luego cambiar el fusible y recargar" dijo Ritsuko esperando dejar todo claro.

"Pero ¿Y si fallo o el ángel dispara?" Asuka no quería dejar nada al azar y aunque no pensara fallar el segundo problema le preocupaba.

"No pienses así. Tienes que destruirlo con un solo tiro" intervino Misato de repente.

"Yo… yo debo proteger a la Unidad-02 ¿Cierto?" dijo Rei con un poco de miedo en su voz, algo razonable después de ver como dejo la EVA-02, pero también había desición en su voz como si no esperara una orden para hacerlo.

"Así es, cámbiense para la operación" termino Misato.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

¿Por qué?, por que Rei acepto sin dudar su rol en está operación.

¿Acaso para que la terminara de perdonar?

Lo dudaba. Más bien le parecía que lo hacia por su sentido del deber; pero ¿Cómo adquirió tal determinación?.

"¿Por qué piloteaba en premier lugar?". Ella lo hacia para probarse a si misma y al mundo que ella era la mejor, o que será la mejor en todo caso, Rei aún tiene ese título pero es cuestión de tiempo para que se lo arrebatara. Solo había una manera de averiguar la motivación de la primera elegida.

"¿Rei…?"

"¿Ah?"

"¿Por qué piloteas?" simple pregunta, pero que bastaba, de ser respondida, para aclarar las dudas Asuka.

Rei guardo silencio un momento. Con solo verla se sabía que estaba pensando que decir "Por mis lazos" dijo finalmente.

"¿Tus lazos?" pregunto Asuka confundida por la respuesta.

"Si lazos" dijo Rei con la voz apenas audible.

"¿Con Misato…?" dijo la pelirroja al comprender a lo que la primera elegida se refería con "lazos" y continuo al recordar la causa de su pelea en la mañana "¿… o con tu hermano?".

"¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a los EVAS les tuve miedo, yo solo era una niña pequeña frente a dos monstruos de metal. Luego los odie por que se llevaron a mi hermano. Pero no mucho después conocí a Misato por ser la primera elegida, es decir gracias a la Unidad-00. Y el año pasado te conocí a ti cuando viniste a pilotear al EVA-02. Desde que esta guerra comenzó piloteo por que me di cuenta de que Shinji debió cambiar, ya no debe ser el niño callado que solía cuidarme de los demás y que jugaba en la arena de los parques, y que no importa en donde haya crecido, ahora ya solo tenemos a los EVAS en común" dijo Rei tratando de explicarle sus motivos a la pelirroja y así mostrarle parte de su alma.

Asuka escucho con atención el monologo de Rei y definitivamente la primera elegida tenía buenas razones para arriesgar su vida dentro de un EVA, y se sintió alagada al ser colocada en el lado positivo de la balanza simbólica en la que la primera elegida peso su vida.

"Ya es hora" la tersa voz de Rei saco a Asuka de sus pensamientos al verla subir a la maquina anaranjada antes de que ella misma tenga que subir a su EVA.

000

Estaba tardando. No es como si el tiempo significara algo para un ser que puede existir por miles de años, pero en una situación como esta el tiempo representaba la línea entre el éxito y el fracaso y Ramiel lo sabía.

Darle tiempo a los lilims es lo mismo que darles hierro para forjar una espada para que ataquen a sus enemigos, y sin duda él se contaba entre ellos. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que planeaban.

Después de atacar a la copia roja y que retiraran a ambas copias solo intentaron un par de tretas que él destruyo rápidamente y desde entonces han dejado correr el tiempo mientras él se acerca más y más al centro de la Luna Roja donde encontraría a su objetivo y llevaría a cabo la purificación.

Los lilims pronto harían su jugada. Solo esperaba que sus capacidades superen lo que el ingenio humano le este preparando.

000

En la base del monte Futagoyama del lado opuesto del que los EVAS se preparaban para el ataque NERV tenía instalado su centro de mando móvil entre los transformadores que llevaran la energía de todo Japón al rifle de positrones del EVA-02.

Dentro del enorme camión están Misato, Ritsuko, Ibuki, Hyuga y otros técnicos de bajo rango que se encargaban de asegurar que el proceso se lleve a cabo de forma segura.

Misato se sentía fuera de lugar, de cierta forma su trabajo en esta operación termino con la planeación de la idea. Ahora solo estaba parada a un lado viendo pasar toda la acción y a Ritsuko dirigirla, en estos momentos la rubia es la verdadera jefa y Misato solo esta ahí para decir "fuego".

Del lado opuesto de la montaña Asuka dentro de la Unidad-02 recostada en posición de francotirador con unos seis fusibles de repuesto a mano "por si acaso" como le dijo Misato. Unos metros más atrás Rei y su Unidad-00 sostenían el escudo improvisado por la doctora Akagi hija; a diferencia del gigante rojo el EVA-00 estaba de pie con las rodillas flexionadas listo para correr a cubrir a su unidad amiga. Ambas viendo hacia su enemigo solo esperando la orden para atacar.

"Carga de rifle" Asuka escucho una orden y procedió a amartillar su gigantesco rifle y de la cabecera de su asiento salio un visor de alta precisión "Ajuste a la gravedad y rotación terrestre es de 0.0009" escucho las nuevas instrucciones mientras su visor le mostraba imágenes básicas del ángel así como toda una cantidad de datos a tener en cuenta para el disparo y dos partes de una mira que la segunda elegida con la ayuda de la computadora del EVA trataba de fijar en su blanco "Toda la energía al rifle de positrones" dijo Hyuga por el canal de comunicaciones.

"Te confiamos el poder de todo Japón" escucho decir a Misato mientras alguien empezaba una cuenta atrás.

"¡Se detecta una poderosa reacción energética en le objetivo!" gritaba Ibuki al saber lo que esto significo la última vez y lo que se venía.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Ritsuko mientras la cuenta atrás llegaba a cero y la capitana ordenaba "¡Fuego!".

Dentro de la cabina Asuka tenía la mira fija desde hace unos segundos y disparo al escuchar la orden.

Dos poderosos rayos surcaban los ennegrecidos cielos buscando al ser que disparo el rayo que iba en dirección opuesta. Pero al pasar uno junto al otro sobre un lago ambos describieron una parábola cambiando así sus trayectorias y causando dos tremendas explosiones que no golpearon a sus objetivos pero si les dieron una buena sacudida al terreno con un gran temblor y vientos huracanados producto de las ondas de choque haciendo que el centro de mando móvil tiemble incontrolablemente causando que algunas de las ventanas se rompieran en mil pedazos. "¡Fallamos!" dijo Misato, que era la primera en recuperar el equilibrio, sabiéndolo de ante mano sin necesidad de ver los monitores que solo mostraban estática.

"¡El taladro ha llegado al geofrente!" se escucho una comunicación desde el cuartel general, las cosas iban mal.

"¡Rápido, prepara un segundo disparo!" ordeno Misato sabiendo que no había tiempo que perder.

Asuka amartillo de nuevo su rifle para reemplazar el fusible totalmente quemado por uno nuevo pudiendo escuchar que la recarga de energía empezaba al mismo tiempo que el mecanismo de enfriado entraba en acción.

"¡De nuevo la reacción energética en el objetivo!" anuncio Maya con verdadero temor una vez que los equipos estuvieron en línea otra vez. Era obvio que el ángel no tardaba tanto entre disparos como ellos.

"¡Diablos!" gritaba Asuka con impotencia mientras Asuka podía ver el rayo de positrones enemigo acercándose a ella. Estaba indefensa y lo sabía.

"¡Asuka-chan!" volvió a gritar la capitana al pensar que tal vez la chica no sea tan afortunada como la última vez.

Asuka cerro sus ojos preparándose para el inminente dolor, pero se sorprendió cuando este nunca llego y al abrir sus ojos pudo ver a la Unidad-00 con su escudo frente a ella "¡Rei!" grito emocionada a la vez que preocupada.

La primera elegida pudo ver como su campo AT era atravesado fácilmente por el ataque del ángel y luego como el famoso escudo de la doctora Akagi se derretía más rápido de lo planeado "¡El escudo no aguantara!" pudo escuchar a través de un canal de comunicación que abrió previamente para poder anticiparse al ataque que estaba bloqueando "¡¿Aún no?!" escucho la agitado voz de Misato y después la respuesta de Hyuga "¡10 segundos más!" no sabía si resistiría todo ese tiempo pero si se retiraba el ángel reduciría a cenizas la única cosa que podía detenerlo. Solo esperaba lograrlo.

Asuka fruncía su ceños si la hubiesen escuchado esto no estaría pasando, debieron intentar distraer al ángel con unos señuelos al momento del disparo "¡Rápido!" decía tratando de fijar al objetivo de nuevo en la mira "¡RAPIDO!" grito esta vez y como si la maquina escuchara sus demandas la mira que do lista. Ahora solo debía esperar a que la recarga se complete para disparar, no espero más de tres segundos pero la espera se le hizo eterna. Apretó el gatillo y el rayo salio disparado esta vez sin interferencia, gracias a que la MAGI recalculo la trayectoria con la influencia del rayo enemigo.

El rayo de positrones atravesó limpiamente el campo AT del ángel y luego al ángel mismo destruyéndolo.

000

Derrota, muerte y fracaso.

Estas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Ramiel cuando cayo víctima de la copia que no pudo eliminar.

Sus capacidades ofensivas superaron a las del arma que los lilims le dieron a la copia, pero no contó con la protección que le darían al tirador.

Al menos la copia naranja fue realmente lastimada, pero no sería el quien capitalice las futuras ausencias de esa copia en un futuro "Al menos fue el que más cerca ha estado" era el mediocre consuelo del mensajero al momento que sus fuerzas terminaron de fallar y tocaba el piso por primera vez en miles de años

000

El EVA-00 finalmente cayo derrotado después de soportar el prolongado ataque enemigo.

"¡Rei!" grito Asuka mientras levantaba su EVA para auxiliar a su amiga, corrió hasta donde la Unidad-00 yacía con la mayor parte de su armadura derretida, arranco la sección de armadura que cubría la cabina de contacto para que de esta manera sea expulsada rápidamente y sea tomada con delicadeza por el gigante rojo quien deposito la preciada capsula en el suelo antes de que se desactive cuando su piloto bajo de el para llegar lo más rápido que pudo para abrir la cabina de contacto.

Ignorando el dolor en sus manos forzó la escotilla sobre calentada de la cabina y entro en ella para ver a su amiga recostada en su asiento con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Ikari?" le pregunto "¡Rei!" grito esta vez al no obtener respuesta de la primera elegida quien no pareció notar su llegada, Asuka finalmente se calmo cuando su amiga abrió sus ojos y la miro de vuelta.

Sus ojos tenían lágrimas que no derramaría, pero esperaba que su amiga notara en su rostro que estaba feliz de que nada grave le pasara.

"E… estoy segura de que Misato esta orgullosa de ti y si tu hermano estuviera aquí también lo estaría amiga" dijo tratando de confortar a la chica que acababa de soportar el, hasta ahora, más terrible ataque de un ángel.

Rei le devolvió la sonrisa en señal de entendimiento y el rostro de Asuka se ilumino al saber que todo estaba bien.

Entonces la sonrisa de Rei cambio a una que Misato solía usar antes de…

"¿Entonces, por qué querías saber más de mi hermano?... cuñada".

"¡Reiii!".

Notas del autor:

Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en arreglar los problemas del capitulo anterior y agradecer a klasnic por avisarme de esas y otras fallas.

Con respecto a este capítulo se que todos deben estar preguntándose por que rayos Rei tiene un sentido del humor tan la estilo de Misato pues bueno recuerden que la chica fue criada por la capitana y algo se le pego.

Y más importante de donde saque la idea de los trajes de conexión infantiles. Pues no es difícil imaginar que si en la serie Asuka y Rei llevaban toda su vida tuviesen que usar trajes de acuerdo a su edad, además necesitaba que algo sea el "tesoro" de Rei en lugar de las gafas del comandante y el último traje que Shinji uso antes de partir me pareció perfecto para hacer que las elegidas tuviesen un pequeño mal entendido y así aumentar el drama del episodio.

Finalmente quiero agradecer a todos su reviews y pedirles que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo:

VI: Gaghiel¡Shinji ataca.!

OMAKE

Rei le devolvió la sonrisa en señal de entendimiento y el rostro de Asuka se ilumino al saber que todo estaba bien.

Entonces la sonrisa de Rei cambio a una que Misato solía usar antes de…

"¿Entonces, por qué querías saber más de mi hermano?... cuñada".

"¡Pequeño demonio!" Asuka estaba tan furiosa que comenzó estrangular a la peliazul.

000

USA

Springfield

Av. Siempre viva

Residencia Simpsons

"Hmmm Homero deja ya a Bart".

"Pero si yo no hice nada".


	6. Gaghiel, ¡Shinji ataca!

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: 03/06/07

Notas previas: No tengo nada contra el pueblo de los EEUU pero si condeno la actitud expansionista de su gobierno y pido disculpas si hay alguien ofendido por este capítulo pero no cambiare nada

CAPITULO VI: GAGHIEL¡SHINJI ATACA!

En su enorme oficina el comandante Fuyutsuqui hablaba por teléfono inusualmente de pie.

"La carga abandono el puerto hace una semana, y ahora cruza el océano Pacífico" dijo sin esperar respuesta para luego colgar.

"Así que el hijo prodigo finalmente regresa a casa" dijo Naoko Akagi con un tono de sarcasmo y fastidio en su voz.

"Así es" respondió el anciano frente a ella mientras salía de su innecesariamente grande oficina.

000

Sobre el océano Pacífico un helicóptero ejecutivo negro con el símbolo de NERV a sus costados surca los cielos despejados con pasajeras bastante interesantes.

Una es una chica de cabello castaño con un vestido blanco con encajes que le llega hasta las rodillas y un sombrero del mismo color que trataba de ignorar la escena que su amiga una chica rubia falsa de jeans blancos acampanados y blusa azul que se movía por todo el helicóptero filmando todo lo que se movía, ya sea dentro o fuera, de el. Una mujer de cabello morado vestida con su chaqueta roja de NERV y un vestido corto rojo del mismo tono quien iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto leyendo una especie de reportes y al final pero no menos importante una aburrida pelirroja con un vestido amarillo y una gargantilla roja.

"¿¡A que lugar iremos señorita Misato!?" dijo Kasumi sobre entusiasmada por viajar junto a la que se convirtió en su heroína, la capitana Katsuragi, pues al enterarse del elevado puesto que la mujer ocupaba dentro de NERV a pesar de su juventud le pareció un ejemplo a seguir.

"Pensé que era aburrido pasárnosla todo el tiempo en la ciudad así que decidí llevarlas de paseo. Aunque es una lastima que Rei no pueda venir por que pesco un resfriado" respondió la capitana levantando la cabeza de los reportes que estaba examinando.

"¿Pero, a donde vamos?" pregunto Asuka en medio de su aburrimiento y decepción. Pues cuando Misato le dijo que se arreglara para salir pensó que irían a un centro comercial o algo.

"¡Vamos a cruzar el océano Pacífico en unos barcos increíbles!" fue la respuesta que le dio la militar para luego guiñarle un ojo.

'¿Barcos? Según se la última vez que NERV empleo barcos para algo que no sea patrullar el lago del geofrente fue cuando la flota del atlántico transporto la Unidad-02 a Japón…' "¿¡Entonces…!?" Asuka no pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por Misato.

"¡Así es!".

"¡Waooo, miren eso son enormes!" dijo Kasumi mirando por la ventana con su cámara.

"Esa es la flota de la Unión Latina de Naciones son cinco cargueros cuatro cruceros de batalla y su nave insignia el carguero el "Esperanza" capturado de los EEUU cuando la ULN se estaba estableciendo como una organización formal, es increíble que esa cosa siga flotando después de cómo quedo luego de su última batalla" explico Misato como si fuera una guía de turistas.

"¡Increíble!" gritaron al Hikari y Kasumi al mismo tiempo, al ver en vivo una de las pocas lecciones no aburridas de sobre los conflictos post segundo impacto. Pues la captura de esa embarcación marco la caída de la antigua súper potencia que la poseía y aún tenía en mente aquellas lecciones narradas desde un punto de vista neutral acerca del nacimiento de la ULN cuando los EEUU intentaron convertir a sur y centro América en parte de su territorio logrando tomar con éxito las principales ciudades del continente pero fracasando en borrar del mapa al ejercito multinacional que se refugiaba en la selva amazónica y sin poder simplemente arrojarles una mina N2, que fueron inventadas y no mucho antes, ya que el resto del mundo no dudaría en condenar la destrucción de "Los pulmones del planeta" con una sanción económica y/o militar y tras un año de lucha infructuosa por sacar a los "rebeldes" y perder a las ciudades capturadas ante los devastadores y recientemente inventados (nacidos de los conocimientos que los aborígenes aliados con las fuerzas multinacionales acumularon durante miles de años sobre lo que la selva puede ofrecer) misiles "Alquimia" y varias revueltas internas anti expansionistas en las ciudades del norte que provocaron que la tortilla se virara y fuera la súper potencia la que termino dividida y colonizada por la nueva hermandad de las naciones latinas teniendo que firmar el tratado de Caracas el cual consistía en una rendición incondicional ante el resto de América y las antillas cuando la economía de los EEUU colapso ante el craso error de intentar dos campañas a la vez fracasando en conquistar su propio continente y el medio oriente quedándose sin pan ni pedazo.

000

"Un helicóptero de NERV, vienen por el muchacho" dijo el comandante de la flota veía dicho vehículo con sus bifocales.

"Están muy ansiosos¿No le parece?" dijo uno de sus subordinados a modo de broma.

"No podemos culparlos" respondió el hombre a cargo antes de soltar una pequeña risotada.

000

"¡Increíble. Increíble. Increíble!" repetía Kasumi mientras filmaba a la sonriente y joven tripulación del súper carguero y a los "Arpías" que extrañamente estaban relegados a una sola pista de despegue, la más alejada, y pudo notar un carrete gigantesco que tenía enrollado un cable de tamaño adecuado para el y al final del cable un enchufe. Eso capto su atención pues era igual al que vio en los EVAS en el video que Kensuke le mostró y en la presentación oficial de las maquinas en la escuela. Eso hizo que se detuviera de improviso y Hikari lo noto.

"¿Kasumi?" le dijo mientras con una mano tocaba el hombro de su amina y con la otra evitaba que su sombrero salga volando por el viento.

"¡Mira!" la voz nerviosa y el dedo índice de su amiga señalando en dirección a lo que la puso tan nerviosa fue su respuesta.

Igual de sorprendida Hikari dejo sus manos caer dejando a su sombrero a merced del viento que se lo arrebato de su cabeza sacándola de su estado de shock para perseguir a su prenda.

Antes de que el sombrero se perdiera en la infinidad del cielo azul. Un hombre, a diferencia de la tripulación latina, japonés vestido con pantalones azul marino, una camisa celeste y una desarreglada corbata y de rostro sonriente, quijada sin afeitar y su cabello en cola de caballo detuvo el juguete del viento.

"¡TUUU!" escucharon gritar desde atrás de Asuka y apenas saliendo del helicóptero a Misato.

"Por supuesto que soy yo teniente Katsuragi ¿A quien estabas esperando en esta flota, al ratón de los dientes?" dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír un solo instante.

"Ahora soy capitana Kaji…" respondió Misato con veneno en su voz caminando hasta estar frente al sujeto "… Bien supongo que debo presentarte. Chicas el es Rioji Kaji el tutor del segundo elegido".

Asuka, sabiendo que por su estatus de la tercera elegida iba a ser presentada primero dio unos pasos al frente con actitud arrogante.

"Ella es la tercera elegida Sohryu Asuka Langley" un fuerte viento soplo en el momento que Misato la presentaba para levantar su vestido dejando expuesta su ropa exterior en lo que hasta ahora era el momento más vergonzoso y humillante de su corta vida y ofendida…

¡SNAP!

"¡Pervertido!" le dijo después de abofetearlo con tal fuerza que sus dedos dejaron cinco marcas rojas en la mejilla izquierda de Kaji para después alejarse de él dando unos pasos al frente mientras su sujetaba sus codos ¡SNAP!

Cuando Asuka se dio la vuelta para ver que fue lo que causo el familiar sonido pudo ver las marcas rojas de otros cinco dedos en la mejilla derecha del hombre y a Misato caminando hacia ella para abrazarla de forma protectora y confortante que ella inconcientemente acepto. Un momento después una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando Hikari le arrebato con fuerza el sombrero a Kaji quien aún se encontraba aturdido por las cachetadas cuando la chica de las eternas coletas le pateo en la canilla provocando que saltara en un solo pie de manera cómica. Adolorido y todo pudo poner su pie en el suelo de nuevo para ver a una enojada rubia mirándole fijamente para después recibir otra patada en la misma canilla esta vez derribándolo y tirado en el suelo la vio correr con sus amigas.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor después de recibir la solidaridad de sus amigas Asuka siguió a Misato al puente de mando del súper carguero.

"¿La Unidad-01 está aquí?" pregunto Hikari tratando de iniciar una plática que distraiga la mente del incidente pasado.

"No en este barco, pero si en esta flota en un bote modificado para transportarla" Respondió la militar.

"¿Pensé que la Unidad-01 no tenía piloto?" pregunto Kasumi recordando que en una ocasión Asuka y Rei negaron la existencia de una segunda elegida.

"Si que tiene un piloto, es solo que NERV ha convertido al segundo elegido en un autentico misterio" dijo Misato ocultando lo poco que sabía del piloto. Estas chicas sin duda pondrían una cara de sorpresa digna de recordarse en cuanto sepan la identidad de este piloto.

"¿Misato, por qué tienen un cable umbilical preparado en la pista?" pregunto Asuka al ver dicho objeto a través de las múltiples ventanillas junto a las que pasaba en la escalera mecánica que transportaba al grupo al puente de la nave.

"La verdad es que no lo se, íbamos a traer uno con nosotras pero nos comunicaron que ya tenían uno instalado, supongo que están un poco paranoicos y piensan que la ONU los puede atacar o algo así" respondió la militar bajando un poco la voz pues estaban llegando al puente de mando.

000

El almirante José Morales sostenía en la palma de su mano una tarjeta roja que era una identificación:

Nombre: Katsuragi Misato.

Tipo de sangre: AO.

Altura: 1.63m.

Rango: Capitana.

Número de serie: 02432-18 NERV.

Pudo leer en ella, pero arqueo una ceja al notar que datos como edad y las medidas de su busto, caderas y cintura estaban ocultos bajo manchas de tinte indeleble.

"Vaya. Y yo que pensé que usted dirigía un grupo de niñas exploradoras, pero parece que me equivoque" dijo el almirante devolviéndole su identificación a Misato quien apenas pudo mantener la calma, pero detrás de ella Asuka no tenía la intención de soportar tal menosprecio apenas y se limito a un gruñido de disconformidad. A Hikari y Kasumi simplemente no les importo, ellas estaban de paseo como niñas exploradoras.

"Bien firme esto y la Unidad-01 dejara de ser una molestia para usted" dijo Misato recordando que el almirante de la flota de la ONU que transporto a la Unidad-02 no paraba de quejarse de que su flota fuera usada como servicio de mensajería y que aún así no firmo los documentos hasta llegar a Shin-Yokosuka donde desembarco, ya esperaba algo similar en está ocasión.

"No se apresure capitana, tanto la Unidad-01 como su piloto están bajo nuestro mando y mientras sea así está flota es la más poderosa del mundo y como comprenderá, no tenemos intenciones de dejar de serlo antes del tiempo necesario" contesto el almirante.

Eso era una sorpresa para Misato, al parecer este hombre, al contrario de su contraparte de la ONU, tenía alguna idea de lo poderoso de los EVAS, pero dudaba que comprenda lo cierto que es su afirmación, y aunque odiara admitirlo la razón de este hombre para no firmar la transferencia del EVA financiado por la ULN era muy buena.

"Bien, pero no olvide que en caso de emergencia NERV tiene la autoridad" finalizo Misato admitiendo su derrota sin perder el estilo.

"Es genial" dijo Kasumi viendo como la militar manejaba la situación.

"VAH. Solo está imitando a Ritsuko" dijo Asuka solo para que la escuche su amiga. La pelirroja creía que tanto idolatrar a una persona no era sano.

Antes de que Misato, quien también escucho el comentario de Asuka se diera la vuelta para reclamarle oyó el sonido de unos rápidos pasos retumbar en el puente. Alguien se acercaba corriendo.

"¡Almirante Morales, un grupo de chicas acaba de darle una paliza a Kaji… Ahhh, fueron ellas!".

Todas se quedaron viendo a la persona que llego corriendo para denunciar el merecido abuso físico del que fue víctima el lujurioso hombre.

Esta persona era un muchacho japonés de cabello negro, un poco más alto que las chicas, de penetrantes ojos azul oscuro vestido con unos pantalones negros, una chaqueta blanca abierta con las mangas arremangadas hasta más arriba de los codos y una camiseta negra que llenaba muy bien con su excelente estado físico para sus no más de 15 años.

"Ese pervertido se lo merecía" argumento Asuka ante la acusación.

"¡A si!" respondió el muchacho en actitud desafiante.

"¡Vasta, cálmese teniente!" ordeno disgustado el hombre al mando.

"¡Teniente!" dijeron sorprendidas las chicas al notar las insignias en las solapas que le daban al muchacho dicho rango, mientras Misato lo miraba fijamente y luego buscaba algo en sus archivos.

"T… tú eres el segundo elegido ¿Verdad?" pregunto la militar mientras miraba de uno de sus documentos al chico frente a ella.

El muchacho abrió su boca pero…

"Déjenme presentarles al segundo elegido y piloto exclusivo del EVA-01, el teniente Ikari Shinji" dijo Morales antes de que el chico pueda hablar.

"¡Ikari!" gritaron Hikari y Kasumi al mismo tiempo.

"Supongo que usted debe ser la capitana Katsuragi, dado que aún no estoy bajo sus ordenes me retiro" dijo Shinji girando hacia la puerta con intenciones para salir por allí.

"No recuerdo haberte enseñado esos modales Shinji" dijo Kaji entrando al lugar cojeando antes de que el segundo elegido pudiera salir.

"Creo que los informes sobre ti estando en coma fueron… algo exagerados. ¡Cuando ponga mis manos en Martines me las pagara!" dijo Shinji ahora sonriente.

"Supongo que les debo una disculpa señoritas, que les parece si las invito al comedor como compensación" dijo Kaji sabiendo que Misato no perdería la oportunidad de conocer al único elegido del que no sabía prácticamente nada.

000

"Bien por favor transpórtenos al puerto" decía Misato despidiéndose del almirante y el resto del personal en el puente, le fue muy difícil aceptar la invitación de Kaji pero simplemente quería saber más sobre el muchacho a cargo del hombre sin afeitar. Los reportes que recibió sobre el segundo elegido apenas y tenían sus datos más básicos y ni siquiera se mencionaba en ellos que el chico tenía el rango de teniente.

"No puedo creer que tengamos que comer con esos sujetos" Asuka les decía a sus amigas con quienes esperaba en el elevador, pero Hikari y Kasumi todavía no salían del shock que les ocasiono el nombre Ikari.

Ya en el elevador los seis estaban muy, muy apretados.

"Debí saber que intentarías algo como esto" dijo Misato con sus labios a solo centímetros de los de Kaji.

"¡No toques allí!" gritaron Asuka y Misato al mismo tiempo al sentir el tacto de los chicos en un sitio muy privado.

"¡No puedo evitarlo!".

000

El comedor del "Esperanza" no es muy diferente del de NERV o el de la escuela, las únicas diferencias que se podían notar a simple vista eran la comida latina y un ligero bamboleo producto del oleaje.

Ya todos estaban en la mesa, Misato y su grupo frente al segundo elegido y Kaji, la militar con una ración regular y un par de cervezas, mientras que Asuka, Hikari y Kasumi tenían pequeñas porciones en sus bandejas y bebidas acordes a su edad, Kaji tenía una considerable ración y una cerveza para acompañarla, pero lo que ninguna de las féminas dejaba de ver era la exagerada ración que el segundo elegido se había servido junto con un refresco.

"¿Dime Katsuragi, estas saliendo con alguien?" dijo Kaji mientras con sus pies buscaba los de la capitana debajo de la mesa.

"Eso no es de tú incumbencia" respondió la susodicha rechazando el contacto que buscaba el hombre frente a ella.

"¿Tú vives con Misato verdad, dime ella sigue siendo tan ruidosa en las mañanas?" le pregunto Kaji a Asuka causando que las chicas en la mesa se sorprendieran al oír al hombre hablar sobre las costumbres matutinas de la capitana.

"¡No seas imbecil Kaji!" grito totalmente ruborizada Misato.

"¿Cómo sabe que vivo con Misato?" dijo Asuka mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda al saber que semejante pervertido sabía donde vive.

"Tú eres la tercera elegida ¿No? Los reportes dicen que la capitana es tú guardiana y es natural que vivan juntas" la corto Shinji provocando que otro escalofrío recorra la espalda de la tercera.

"¡¿Y como sabes que yo soy la tercera elegida!?" dijo Asuka lista para atacar a Shinji en caso de que su respuesta del segundo elegido no le satisfaga.

Shinji se limito a tocar la parte posterior de su cabeza en lo que parecía un gesto distorsionado de "soy muy listo".

Hikari Y kasumi ya podían ver a la pelirroja dándole una paliza que nunca olvidaría al chico por la insolencia que acaba de cometer, ladearon la cabeza para no ver el penoso espectáculo.

"… Los diademas de conexión…" dijo Asuka casi ausente al darse cuenta lo que el segundo elegido señalaba, no se percato que se los había puesto en la mañana en primer lugar y aunque lo hacia a diario nunca nadie lo notaba (a excepción de Rei y Misato) y si lo notaban le preguntaban donde los compro y ni siquiera perdía el tiempo en explicarles lo que eran y las ignoraba o cambiaba el tema. Esta era la primera vez que una persona la reconocía como piloto por sus diademas de conexión. Sin notarlo en absoluto bajo la mirada y se ruborizo imperceptiblemente.

Hikari sin entender de lo que hablaba su amiga, ella siempre pensó que ese diadema era solo ornamental, aprovecho para hacer una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza "¿Disculpa, tú nombre es Ikari, verdad, conoces a Rei?" dijo tratando de no ser intimidada por muchacho que logro que la fiera Asuka se comportara inusualmente tímida.

"¡¿Conoces a Rei?!" pregunto Shinji verdaderamente emocionado ante la mención de la primera elegida.

"Si…" respondió tímidamente Hikari confirmando que el muchacho era pariente se su amiga ausente, pero aún necesitaba saber el grado de parentesco existente "¡E… ella es su…?".

"Rei es mi hermana" dijo Ikari como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"¿¡Pero si no pareces ni un año mayor que ella!?" pregunto exaltada Kasumi ante la sorpresa de saber que su amiga tenía un hermano y nunca lo haya mencionado por accidente. Además lo que dijo era cierto, el muchacho a pesar de ser más alto que su hermana no aparentaba ser mucho mayor que ella, de hecho incluso cabía la posibilidad por pequeña que sea que Rei fuera mayor a su hermano.

"De hecho Rei es mayor por un par de minutos" dijo Shinji empezando a perder la paciencia, el sabía que su existencia era considerada como "clasificada" y que Rei no podía hablar sobre él, nunca llego a imaginar que su hermana fuera tan buena guardando secretos, solo la capitana y la tercera parecían conocer su parentesco con Rei.

"¡Gemelos!" grito está vez el trío provocando que Shinji se ponga una mano en la frente. Al parecer la tercera no sabía mucho más sobre él que sus amigas.

"¡¿Pero tú cabello y tus ojos son diferentes a los de Rei y no se parecen tanto?!" dijo Asuka escandalizada al conocer una nueva verdad sobre sus compañeros elegidos. No podía creer que Rei nunca le contara que el muchacho frente a ella no solo era su hermano sino que también es su gemelo a pesar de las diferencias "¿Te tiñes el pelo y usas lentes de contacto?" pregunto para confirmar la única explicación que se le venía a la cabeza.

"La primera y el segundo elegido si son gemelos pero en cada uno predomina los genes de uno de sus padres, de una de las pocas fotos que he tenido la oportunidad de ver puedo decir que mi muchacho se parece a su padre y la primera elegida a su madre" intervino Kaji para evitar la inminente respuesta grosera que venía venir de "su muchacho".

El trío de chicas se le quedo viendo a Misato como para que niegue la locura que el hombre acaba de decir, pero ella no lo hizo, más bien asintió reafirmando lo que Kaji dijo.

Shinji se levanto aún ofendido por el comentario de Asuka y se fue sin despedirse seguido por un más cortes Kaji quien si se tomo la de despedirse.

"¿Pues que le pasa?" pregunto Asuka molesta por la actitud del segundo elegido.

"A los chicos no les gusta que insinúen cosas así de ellos, además ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien te dice que no te pareces en nada a tu gemela a quien no has visto en años?" le explico Misato muy divertida por el desarrollo de los eventos, con esto podría fastidiar a estas pobres chicas por meses.

000

Kaji estaba apoyado de espaldas en una baranda esperando que su protegido diga algo.

"¿Qué te pareció la tercera elegida?" pregunto sabiendo que esto le sacaría alguna reacción.

"Vaya bruja ¿Cómo le quitaron su escoba?" respondió Shinji que estaba sentado en el borde exterior de la misma baranda y dejando escapar una sonrisa amarga que nadie vería.

"Al menos deberías tratar de llevarte bien con ella. Los reportes dicen que es muy unida a tu hermana ¿Sabes?" continuo tratando de poner a Shinji en buenos términos con la tercera elegida "Ella está muy orgullosa de su Unidad-02 y dicen que es el EVA más avanzado" con un ataque de doble filo quería que su protegido hiciera algo ya sea intentar una amistad por su hermana o cualquier cosa para poner en su lugar a la chica que despreciaba su unidad, así al menos pasaría algo de tiempo con ella. Shinji debía por lo menos aprender a tolerarla 'Pero aún es muy pronto para que Shinji intente algo de nuevo'.

"¡A si. Eso esta por verse!" dijo Shinji indignado dándose cuenta de que su tutor le ponía una trampa en la que estaba dispuesto a caer, esta chica, la tercera elegida era amiga de su hermana y consideraba a su EVA inferior. Para bien o para mal pasaría a formar parte de su vida y como dicen "Al mal tiempo buena cara".

000

"Esos dos son unos bakas" dijo Asuka mientras ella y su grupo subían las escaleras eléctricas a la cubierta.

"No, Shinji es arrogante, Kaji es un baka" la corrigió Misato con amargura en su voz.

"No sabía que Rei tuviera un gemelo malva…" trato de decir Kasumi pero no termino al ver a cierto piloto esperando en la siguiente planta.

"Ven conmigo tercera" dijo Shinji en actitud arrogante buscando contacto visual con Asuka mientras la esperaba con los brazos cruzados dándole un aire intimidante.

Por su parte Asuka no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por el segundo elegido así que lo encaro y le hizo señas para que la guiara y se adelanto al grupo para seguirlo.

Misato solo se quedo mirando a su protegida mientras salía de su vista con el segundo elegido, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro al pensar en todas las burlas que serían producto de estos escasos momentos a solas entre los elegidos, definitivamente Asuka va a querer morirse cuando le cuente esto a Rei y entre las dos ataquen. Cuando las escaleras la transportaron hasta la planta allí sonriendo encantadoramente y esperándola…

"¡¿Y ahora que quieres baka?! Pregunto con molestia.

"Pensé que tendrías preguntas sobre tu nuevo subordinado" le respondió sabiendo que su antigua amante no rechazaría la oportunidad, después de todo el fue quien escribió los reportes que Misato tenía sobre Shinji y la verdad no decían nada, fueron el trabajo más rápido de su vida.

Misato pensó en hacer sus tan ansiadas preguntas pero si él no podía ponerlas en papel y simplemente las ponía como clasificadas tampoco podría decírselas directamente. Además no estaba de humor.

"si pero estoy segura de que dirás que es clasificado ¿Te encanta esa palabra, verdad? La pusiste como 100 veces en el reporte" le dijo mientras por un momento la frustración la dominaba y le pateo la canilla sana a Kaji para luego alejarse de él, hecho que fue repetido por Kasumi quien demostró su admiración a la buena capitana mediante la imitación y por Hikari quien al parecer pasaba demasiado tiempo con Asuka.

000

Subir, subir y subir. Ni ella ni el segundo decían nada solo subían hasta que finalmente llegaron al techo donde estaban los helipuertos con varios helicópteros preparados y varios miembros de la tripulación, de no más de 20 calculo, jugaban con un balón de fútbol y tripulantes femeninos jugaban a las cartas en unas cajas que improvisaron de mesa y sillas y con mucho cuidado de que sus naipes no salieran volando por el viento.

"Ikari ?????" solo entendió el nombre del segundo elegido el resto fue dicho en español '¡Rayos por que nunca aprendí español!'.

Miro a Shinji caminar hasta donde estaban las chicas y hablar muy animadamente con ellas por unos momentos, luego una de las chicas se levanto y busco algo en sus bolsillos para dárselo al segundo elegido y le guiño un ojo, luego escucho gritos y chiflidos entre los que volvió a reconocer la palabra Ikari, los gritos venían del grupo del balón, cuando los vio tenían unas caras de pervertidos, sin duda mucho de lo que dijeron iba dirigido a ella, luego escucho a Shinji gritar algo de vuelta en un fluido español según creía pues no entendió nada, ante lo que dijo el segundo los tripulantes soltaron unas risas y también uno de ellos le lanzo algo al segundo mientras decía algo despectivamente después vio como dicho objeto de forma rectangular era guardado en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de Shinji y finalmente dijo "Sígueme" en japonés.

Él se detuvo frente a un helicóptero abrió la puerta y entro en el, ella hizo lo mismo, por un momento pensó en preguntarle de que estaban hablando él, los sujetos del balón y las chicas, pero después pensó que no tendría caso enterarse de las estupideces del segundo elegido.

De mala gana se puso el casco que Shinji le dio el cual era muy similar al que él mismo llevaba puesto.

Definitivamente el segundo elegido era un saco de sorpresas, Asuka nunca imagino que pudiera pilotear un helicóptero y aterrizarlo sin problemas en otro barco. Lo que le hizo pensar que su rango talvez no sea solo un adorno como lo hizo cuando se entero de el.

"Mira" dijo Shinji mientras levantaba una sección de la gruesa lona para que la tercera elegida pueda entrar al área de carga de barco del centro de la formación de la flota.

"La Unidad-01 es púrpura ¿Por qué no me sorprende que tenga un cuerno?" fue lo que dijo Asuka al ver la cabeza ladeada del gigante que flotaba en un líquido refrigerante. La cabeza en si era significativamente diferente a la de las otras unidades, esta tenía un solo par de ojos, si solo fuera por eso esta sería la unidad EVA más humana de las tres pero el cuerno en su frente con una línea amarilla realzándolo y el hecho de que tuviera pintada esa tiburonesca sonrisa sin labios que enseñaba sus enormes dientes rojos le quitaron esa idea.

"Esas no son las únicas diferencias. La Unidad-00 es el primer EVA funcional, nada en este mundo podía comparársele cuando fue creada. La Unidad-02 es una versión más completa y compatible del EVA-00 sin duda un gran logro al incorporar muchas de las características del Modelo de Pruebas y es por ese motivo que es la más cercana a igualar lo logrado con la Unidad-01 pero aún le falta mucho del poder de mi EVA" dijo Shinji subido en el lomo del gigante presumiendo su maquina.

Asuka iba a mandar al diablo al segundo, su EVA no era solo una versión mejorada del EVA-00, la Unidad-02 es la unidad más avanzada del mundo. Entonces una explosión sacudió la plataforma flotante en la que estaba.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Asuka a nadie en particular.

"¡Onda de choque en el agua, una explosión!" dijo Shinji mientras bajaba del EVA y corría junto con Asuka a la cubierta para ver de qué se trataba.

"¡La ONU!" grito Shinji al ver humo saliendo de varios cargueros y cruceros de la flota.

"¡No seas baka, eso es un ángel!" le grito Asuka, sabía que las facciones siempre estaban paranoicas ante la posibilidad de un ataque de su contraparte, pero esto definitivamente era un ángel.

"Sea lo que sea no saldrá de estas aguas en una sola pieza" dijo Shinji mientras volvía a su EVA.

000

Estaba aquí, lo sabía, llevaba varias horas tratando de alcanzar a la flota de los lilims que según sabía la transportaba.

No podía permitirlo. La tercera copia no llegaría a la Luna Roja, el Gaghiel, el de los peces, la destruiría aquí y ahora, jamás perdería en el océano, es su territorio.

Él no es tonto, la razón por la que sus hermanos fueron derrotados fue por que tenían los números en contra.

Esta vez pelearía uno contra uno con el terreno a su favor, si es que el lilim que la controla llega a ella antes de que encuentre la embarcación que la transportan, o a la de él.

000

Kaji caminaba aún cojeando por uno de los pasillos del carguero, esta situación no estaba prevista.

"Si, estoy seguro, se trata del ataque de un ángel, las armas convencionales no pueden penetrar su campo AT" dijo por teléfono.

"Para esas emergencias es que la Unidad-01 esta con la flota, además envié una piloto de respaldo. Pero usted tiene una entrega que hacer, salga de allí con la carga inmediatamente".

"No lo haré, si la Unidad-01 no puede con el ángel solo estaríamos retardando lo inevitable" Kaji colgó su teléfono y siguió su camino hacia el puente. Nada de lo que dijo era mentira.

000

Asuka estaba siguiendo a Shinji, bueno para ser exactos él la estaba arrastrando sujeta de una mano hacia uno de los bordes del área de carga donde estaba su EVA. La pelirroja normalmente le estaría gritando al segundo al oído por su atrevimiento; pero por una parte parecía que el segundo elegido quería usar su EVANGELION contra el ángel, eso era algo que no quería perderse por nada del mundo.

Y por otra parte Shinji corría rápido y si no la estuviera sujetando por la muñeca ella no podría seguirle el paso, claro que sus zapatos no le permitían llegar a toda su velocidad pero dudaba que aún con los zapatos correctos pudiera correr tan rápido como el segundo elegido.

Finalmente se detuvo y la soltó para entrar a un pequeño cuarto sobre la piscina de liquido refrigerante, Asuka se quedo afuera tocando su muñeca adolorida tratando de mitigar el dolor producido por el fuerte agarre de Shinji sobre ella.

"Entra y póntelo" dijo Shinji dándole una maleta azul y blanca a Asuka mientras el mismo llevaba una igual y empezaba a abrirla.

Asuka le hizo caso y ya dentro del cuarto examino lo que parecía uno de los trajes de conexión del segundo elegido, se lo puso sin perder el tiempo debido a que se trataba de una emergencia pero no pudo evitar notar que el traje era al menos 10 veces más pesado que sus ligeros trajes, que en la maleta había una especie de casco que no pensaba ponerse y que cuando lo presurizo el traje blanco y azul le quedo muy incomodo, no solo porque el traje no estaba diseñado para ella sino porque el traje tenía unas planchas de un plástico muy duro.

Cuando salió iba a quejarse de lo incomodo del traje y que no era de su talla pero vio a Shinji usando su traje y ese extraño casco y poniendo la maleta que ahora contenía su ropa en un gancho afuera del camerino, el traje le daba un aire de autoridad innegable y disimulaba algunos de sus atributos mientras realzaba otros.

"Ya sabía que mis armaduras te serán incomodas. No te quejes y vamos a la cabina" le dijo Shinji que no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa por lo ridícula que la tercera elegida se veía con un traje diseñado para un hombre, pero aún así debía admitir que no estaba nada mal.

Antes de que Asuka pueda decir algo se vio sujeta de nuevo y fue arrastrada de nuevo esta vez hasta la espalda de la Unidad-01.

"Te voy a demostrar lo que el EVA más poderoso del mundo puede hacer, solo no estorbes" dijo Shinji mientras entraban a la cabina de contacto.

Aún ofendida la mente de Asuka comenzó a divagar un poco mientras el segundo decía cosas en español.

"Inyectar LCL".

'¿Armaduras de que hablaba este baka?'.

"Activar Movimiento".

'¿Por qué usa ese casco, donde están sus diademas? Apuesto a que debe verse muy afeminado con ellas'.

"Activar Conexiones Nerviosas".

'¡Scheisse, este traje es muy incomodo!'.

"Liberar Seguros".

'Espero que tengas con que respaldar tu bocota segundo'.

"Comenzar Sincronización".

En ese momento la palabra "ERROR" inundo la cabina.

"¡¿Qué paso?!" pregunto Asuka pues ella jamás había tenido que lidiar con un error así en el sistema operativo de su EVA, comenzaba a pensar que este EVA no es más que chatarra.

"¡¿Estas pensando en japonés, verdad? Piensa solo en español!" le respondió Shinji enojado.

"¡Baka, yo no hablo español!".

"¡Rayos! Cambiando idioma de comando a japonés" con esto los mensajes de error desaparecieron.

Asuka jamás sintió algo parecido, fue como si algo estuviera entrando en su mente en contra de la voluntad del ente que trataba de alejarse. Era como si algo en ella estuviera actuando como un imán del que eso no podía alejarse y por un instante lo sintió dentro de su mente.

"…erta y sujétate de algo esto va a ser muy movido" las palabras de Shinji detuvieron el evento en seco.

000

"¡Diablos, no le estamos haciendo nada ¿Todavía no localizan al muchacho?!" Misato escucho los gritos del almirante cuando entraba al puente seguida por Kasumi y Hikari. Si como sospechaba esto era el ataque de un ángel el puente era el lugar más seguro para las chicas.

"¡Servicio de asistencia de NERV ¿Quieren saber como combatir un enemigo invisible?!" dijo burlonamente desde la puerta.

"¡No se permite personal no autorizado en el puente durante una batalla!" gruño de vuelta Morales. Este no es el momento para burlas su flota esta perdiendo naves rápidamente y sus armas no hacen efecto.

"¡Es solo mi humilde opinión pero creo que este es un ataque de ángel!" dijo Misato esperando que entiendan que todo lo que hacen es inútil.

"¡Señor, la bestia se ha activado!" casi grito de la emoción uno de los oficiales que vigilaba al enemigo con unos bifocales.

'¿La bestia? Deberían acercarse al barco que lleva al EVA para que pueda conectarse con el cable umbilical en la pista en lugar de intentar usar otra arma. ¡Rayos creí que comprendían que solo los EVAS pueden contra los ángeles!' pensó Misato un tanto decepcionada.

"¡Rápido, un canal de comunicación… Ahora!" dijo el almirante presionando a sus oficiales.

Misato y las chicas caminaron hasta la ventana por la cual el oficial vio a "La Bestia" activándose y la capitana le quito sus cristales para ver ella misma a la maquina y así evaluar sus posibilidades contra el ángel, Kasumi había comenzado a filmar de nuevo. Sea lo que sea, esa cosa estaba aún cubierta por una lona. '¿Quizás sea un nuevo tipo de caza?' pensó la militar.

"¡Almirante. Que el Inca, el Azteca, el Araucano y el Guaraní despejen sus helipuertos, los usare como plataformas!".

"¿¡Shinji!?" grito Misato sorprendida por escucharlo a él en el canal de comunicación abierto con "La Bestia".

"¡Den aviso a las naves!" ordeno Morales.

000

"¡Almirante. Que el Inca, el Azteca, el Araucano y el Guaraní despejen sus helipuertos, los usare como plataformas!" dijo Shinji mientras levantaba a la Unidad-01.

'¿Qué es eso¿Un chelo?' Asuka podía escuchar música dentro de la cabina, era definitivamente un chelo, busco la fuente del sonido y la encontró en el casco del segundo elegido.

"¡Solo tenemos 58 segundos!" dijo Asuka, el que a Shinji le gustara oír música clásica mientras piloteaba no era de importancia lo que acaba de decir si.

"Ya lo se ¡Ahí viene!" dijo Shinji mientras saltaba a la primera embarcación mencionada justo a tiempo pues el ataque del ángel destruyo la nave de carga en la que estaba. Sin perder más tiempo salto a cada uno de los barcos/plataforma a gran velocidad.

Una vez en el "Esperanza" conecto el cable umbilical deteniendo la cuenta atrás de la batería interna cuando aún tenía 19 segundos de sobra.

Al parecer el ángel le perdió la pista por que no se lo veía por ningún lado.

"Bien ya estas aquí ¿Pero que harás? Ni siquiera tienes un rifle" dijo Asuka tratando de ignorar a su estomago revuelto por la rapidez y facilidad con la que llegaron a su destino, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que un EVA se mueva así.

"No lo necesito" dijo Shinji confiado mientras estabilizaba a la Unidad-01 en la tambaleante pista del "Esperanza".

"Teniente llame la atención del objetivo" se escucho la voz del almirante por el comunicador de solo audio.

"¿¡Y como hará eso!?" pregunto Asuka. Saltar al agua con el EVA armado con el equipo tipo "B" era suicidio.

"¿¡Asuka, también estas ahí…!?" se escucho esta vez a Misato "¡Devuélvame eso!".

"¡No podía dejar a un novato solo!" dijo Asuka burlándose de la otra persona en la cabina.

"Si ella esta conmigo… voy a disfrutar llamar al enemigo… quizás así ella se calle" dijo Shinji ofendido por los comentarios de la pelirroja y saco su cuchillo progresivo del contenedor izquierdo y después…

000

Misato y las chicas vieron como la Unidad-01 se levantaba y saltaba hacia el primer barco causando graves daños en su helipuerto y por un instante la lona que cubría al EVA lo hizo parecer un vagabundo gigante encapuchado.

Misato estaba impresionada. Ni Rei ni Asuka podrían haber llegado tan rápido al cable umbilical.

"Teniente llame la atención del objetivo" escucho al almirante quien hablaba por un micrófono con Shinji.

"¡¿Y como hará eso?!" escucho la voz de Asuka a través del parlante instalado en el puente.

Como pudo le quito el micrófono a Morales para confirmar la presencia de la tercera elegida en el EVA-01.

"¿¡Asuka, también estas ahí…!?" pregunto forcejeando con el almirante.

"¡No podía dejar a un novato solo!" escucho a la pelirroja y se permitió una sonrisa. Asuka tenía experiencia luchando contra los ángeles y podría aconsejar al "novato" aunque este lleve entrenando más tiempo que la tercera elegida '¡Diablos al menos pude haberle preguntado al baka de Kaji el radio de sincronización de Shinji!' pensó.

"¡Devuélvame eso!" el almirante le quito el micrófono de sus manos pero no le importaba. Por ahora no tenía más que decir. Debía planear la forma de derrotar al ángel sin que el EVA caiga al agua, el equipo tipo "B" no le permitiría pelear allí.

"Si ella esta conmigo… voy a disfrutar llamar al enemigo… quizás así ella se calle" escucho a Shinji fastidiado y por la ventana pudo ver al EVA sacar su cuchillo progresivo y el EVA… abría su boca para dar un ensordecedor rugido que le helo la sangre igual que a las chicas detrás de ella que se tapaban los oídos y temblaban incontrolablemente.

'¡¿Guerra psicológica? Ni siquiera sabemos si eso afecta a los ángeles!' pensó Misato mientras veía a todo el personal del puente celebrar dejándole claro que aunque no afecte de forma negativa al enemigo si lo hacía de forma positiva a sus aliados 'La "Bestia" parece un nick adecuado'.

000

La encontró, estaba en el barco del centro de la formación, había algo diferente en ella, no la sentía de la misma forma que las veces anteriores cuando la espiaba desde el paraíso.

Lo comprendió, no era solo un lilim dentro de la copia, eran dos y la segundo presencia le era familiar…

Por su puesto era la lilim de la copia roja. Perfecto, al destruir a esta copia también acabaría a la roja.

Destruyo el barco y espero a que caiga al agua donde sería presa fácil. Aguardo unos momentos pero nunca cayo. Al buscar la encontró sobre la embarcación más grande de la flota.

Escucho el poderoso rugido de la copia, ser ruidosa no la salvaría.

Se encamino para derribarla.

000

'¿Cómo diablos lo hizo?' pensó Asuka al escuchar el grito del segundo elegido y el rugido gutural y primitivo del EVANGELION, definitivamente no fue una grabación pues nada emitía un sonido igual y nunca vio a Shinji activar un dispositivo para el rugido '¿Entonces la Unidad-02 también es capaz de rugir?'.

"Allí viene, a las 9" dijo Asuka comprobando que el rugido tuvo el efecto deseado y llamo la atención del ángel.

Del monstruo solo se veía la estela que dejaba en la superficie y el EVA solo lo esperaba con su cuchillo al frente.

Cuando el ángel se abalanzo contra el EVA finalmente pudieron ver su forma. Parecía una raya de mar del tamaño de un cetáceo, era totalmente blanco, su tamaño era por lo menos 3 veces superior al de la Unidad-01 que sorprendentemente logro soportar la embestida apenas retrocediendo medio paso en la pista del súper carguero que ahora estaba ocupada por completa por los gigantes que empujaron a los pocos aeroplanos en ella al océano como si fueran juguetes.

Shinji luchaba por no ceder, ante no solo el enorme peso del ángel sino ante su enorme fuerza, tratando de hallar una oportunidad para apuñalar a su oponente. Así que decidiendo arriesgarse para darle una estocada confiando en su velocidad.

"¡MIERDA!" grito Shinji cuando su cuchillo reboto después de chocar con la dura piel del ángel cubierta por un campo AT y sin los dos pies del EVA apoyados firmemente apoyados en el piso ya no pudo con el ángel y fue arrojado al mar.

000

Todos en el puente miraron estupefactos la escena, el ángel era enorme y aunque el EVA pudo detenerlo cayo al agua cuando intento su contraataque.

"¡¿Cómo está?!" Misato busco al que dijo esto y se encontró con Kaji en la puerta y una laptop en sus manos.

"¡Acaba de darse un chapuzón!" respondió uno de los oficiales como sin entender la gravedad de la situación, por talentoso que sea el segundo elegido los EVAS con el equipo tipo "B" no pueden moverse libremente en el agua "¡pero está logrando mantener su distancia!" informo la encargada del radar.

Misato camino curiosa hacia el radar y al ver su pantalla se dio cuanta de que la operaría tenía razón. De alguna forma el EVA mantenía al ángel a distancia alejándose de él, de alguna forma estaba nadando a la misma velocidad.

Vio a Kaji conectar su laptop a una de las consolas antes de que tomara un micrófono y hablara.

"Shinji tienes interferencia mental ¿Qué sucede?".

"La tercera está conmigo pero… ¡¿Qué rayos haces todavía en el puente, no tienes algo que hacer?!".

"No tengo prisa por ver al viejo, tú mejor preocúpate por compensar la baja en tu sincronización ¿Ya tienes un plan?".

"Si, la tercera encontró su núcleo, esta dentro de su boca, la abriré para destruirlo".

Misato se acerco para ver e l monitor de la laptop de Kaji, esta contenía toda una serie de datos, entre ellos las lecturas del segundo elegido y las ondas cerebrales eran irregulares por la presencia de Asuka. No podía evitar estar orgullosa de ella según el comentario de Shinji ella localizo el núcleo. Continuo revisando la laptop y el radio de sincronización del segundo… "¡Por dios!".

000

El ángel consiguió tirar al EVA al agua y Asuka sabía lo que significaba.

"¡MIERDA!" ni ella lo abría dicho mejor.

Cuando el ángel lanzo a la maquina al agua empezó a empujarlo hacia el fondo, no tardaría en terminar el alcance del cable umbilical y los azotaría fuertemente… o eso creía la pelirroja.

De repente vio al ángel alejarse a un costado, la Unidad-01 seguía bajando por el impulso pero ya no iba tan rápido y el cable finalmente la detuvo.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Asuka quien daba por seguro que el ángel arrancaría el cable por la tensión a la que lo sometía.

"El ángel nos derribo" le respondió Shinji mirando en todas direcciones buscando a su enemigo.

"¡Eso ya lo se baka¿¡Lo qué quiero saber es como no arranco el cable!?" Asuka estaba a punto de golpear al segundo por su estupida respuesta y si le daba otra igual ahora con o sin casco le rompería la cabeza.

"¡Ahí viene!" efectivamente el monstruo venía a embestirlos de nuevo solo que ahora en diagonal ascendente, pero el EVA comenzó a alejarse antes de que lo tocara.

La pelirroja veía a Shinji tratando de mover al EVA y lo conseguía torpemente debido al equipo tipo "B".

"¿Cómo estamos escapando?" pregunto confundida al ver una familiar pared naranja que no tardo en reconocer.

"Ese bastardo no puede pasar mi campo AT pero nos esta empujando" le respondió Shinji en extremo concentrado para mantener el fuerte campo AT de la Unidad-01.

'¿El ángel no puede tocar al EVA por su campo AT?' pensó Asuka mientras veía al ángel dejar de empujar el campo AT del EVA y trataba de rodear al gigante púrpura para atacar por su espalda consiguiéndolo parcialmente ya que el EVA giro para encarar a su enemigo que venía con las mandíbulas abiertas dispuesto a darle una gran mordida, entonces lo vio, el núcleo estaba en su boca como si fuera un paladar.

"¡Tiene el núcleo en su boca!" dijo señalando con su mano al monstruo que chocaba nuevamente con el campo AT pero esta vez se rindió más rápido e intento el mismo truco pero más velozmente.

"Shinji tienes interferencia mental ¿Qué sucede?" la voz recriminatoria de Kaji se escucho por un canal de audio.

"La tercera está conmigo pero… ¡¿Qué rayos haces todavía en el puente, no tienes algo que hacer?!" respondió Shinji sorprendiendo a Asuka es decir ¿Qué importa lo que ese baka tenga que hacer?

"No tengo prisa por ver al viejo, tú mejor preocúpate por compensar la baja en tu sincronización ¿Ya tienes un plan?" la pelirroja frunció el ceño ese sujeto solo hacía preguntas entupidas y daba malas noticias.

"Si, la tercera encontró su núcleo, esta dentro de su boca, la abriré para destruirlo" 'Y el segundo es un simplón'.

¿Cómo rayos pensaba abrirle la boca sin ser despedazado violentamente por ella?

El ángel continuaba rodeando y embistiendo el campo AT de la Unidad-01 y Shinji ya ni se molestaba en girar al EVA, solo se limitaba a proyectar su campo AT cada vez más cerca dejando que el monstruo se acerque.

000

Gaghiel salto hacia la copia.

No se esperaba este resultado, a pesar del impulso con que arremetió fue detenido en seco, la copia es más fuerte de lo que pensó, forcejeo para ganar terreno.

En la superficie estaba en desventaja, no podía moverse con libertad por eso no pudo hacer nada para detener los veloces movimientos de la copia. por suerte su piel estaba cubierta por la luz de su alma y no era vulnerable y gracias a su infructuoso ataque la copia quedo fuera de balance y logro derribarla.

Ya la tenía, estaba en el océano arrastrando a su presa, no la destruiría de inmediato primero la sacudiría un poco y después la despedazaría con sus dientes. De alguna forma perdió a su presa la copia era más hábil de lo que pensaba pero no tiene importancia porque bajo el agua sus habilidades y las de su oponente no tienen comparación y podía comprobarlo al ver al gigante hundiéndose sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y si ni siquiera puede mantenerse a flote ¿Cómo espera evitar sus ataques?

Gano impulso para lanzar un nuevo ataque que le causaría un daño devastador a la copia pero entonces se encontró con la luz del alma que residía dentro de la abominación creada por los lilims, esta luz formaba una barrera excepcional que superaba la integridad de la suya y no podía atravesarla. Trato de rodearla y atacar a la copia por su espalda.

Era una posibilidad, como la copia no tiene voluntad y su barrera es controlada por un cachorro de lilim que seguramente no podría manipular aquello que lo protegía. Si era lo bastante rápido podría simplemente rodearla y acabar con su enemigo.

Abrió su boca preparándose para arrancarle un brazo, pero al parecer la copia se percato a tiempo ya que choco de lleno contra la barrera una vez más.

Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, este era su único plan de ataque así que lo repitió una y otra vez esforzando cada vez más que en el intento anterior. Debía admitir que estaba impresionado de que el joven lilim pueda enfocar así el poder de la copia.

Finalmente estaba atravesando la luz de la copia, violentamente abrió sus fauces cuando la tuvo a su alcance listo para arrancarle la cabeza a su presa.

000

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!" dentro de la cabina de contacto Asuka se daba cuneta de que Shinji estaba dejando que el ángel se acercara peligrosamente. Y para ser francos empezaba a sentirse como una pelota de tenis.

"¡Debo abrir su boca así que cállate!" grito Shinji en extremo enojado tratando de concentrarse en bloquear los cada vez más frecuentes y cercanos ataques del ángel.

A una distancia relativamente corta el monstruo pasaba torpemente por el campo AT de la Unidad-01, y tenía sus mandíbulas listas para triturar a su oponente.

Shinji consiguió apartar la cabeza del EVA-01 milagrosamente, usando para eso las manos púrpuras de la maquina y con un gran esfuerzo evito que el ángel cerrara su boca y cercenara las manos del EVA en el proceso cosa que el monstruo parecía empeñado en lograr.

Para Asuka era obvio que tanto el Shinji, quien solo tiraba de sus controles para hacer que el EVA púrpura abriera la boca de su oponente, como el ángel, que ya no hacía nada para nadar y se hundía, estaban usando todas sus fuerzas en una sola tarea.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos cedía Asuka se estiro para tomar los controles y así ayudar en algo.

"¿Q… qué haces?" pregunto Shinji jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo.

"¡Es obvio que no puedes con esto solo, cierra la boca y déjame ayudarte!" respondió terminantemente la pelirroja.

Shinji no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, sentía como que no tenía sus fuerzas completas.

'¡Vamos ábrete!'.

'¡Ábrete!'.

'¡Ábrete!'.

'¡Ábrete!'.

'¡Ábrete!'.

000

No podía, sencillamente no podía, por mucho que tratara no lograba cerrar su boca y aplastar las manos de la copia.

Podría simplemente retroceder e intentarlo de nuevo.

Pero esta lucha era simbólica, si el lograba cerrar sus fauces abría vencido a la copia.

Pero si por el contrarió la copia lograba abrir sus quijadas estaría derrotado.

Todo se decidiría en este ataque.

Justo cuando creyó que caerían en una batalla de cien días sintió la energía de su oponente aumentar de golpe así como su fuerza y entonces fue derrotado, era vergonzoso pero él, Gaghiel, el de los peces fue vencido en si propio juego.

Mientras sentía su corazón ser despedazado solo pudo pensar en que sus hermanos verían su misión muy complicada con una copia tan agresiva custodiando la Luna Roja.

000

Uno de los gráficos a un costado de la cabina que indicaba el nivel de sincronización hombre-maquina se disparo subiendo decenas de puntos en un instante y los ojos del EVA se encendieron con una amenazadora luz blanca que lo hacía lucir aún más temible y consiguiendo por fin abrir las fauces del ángel, también abrió las suyas como tratando de rugir de nuevo dejando escapar el escaso aire atrapado dentro de ellas para salir en forma de burbujas hacia la superficie.

En el instante siguiente el EVANGELION metió su cabeza a la boca de su enemigo y en un violento cabezazo enterró su cuerno en el núcleo del ángel.

000

79.1 por ciento.

'Casi 10 puntos porcentuales arriba del record de Rei y más de 15 del de Asuka ¿Y Kaji considera esto bajo?'.

Después de su grito de sorpresa, Misato se quedo sin habla por ese número, se suponía que el segundo elegido llevaba entrenando el mismo tiempo que Rei, la diferencia no debería ser tanta como se mostraba en la pantalla pero aparentemente era aún mayor.

No podía despegar sus ojos de los números representantes de la sincronización del segundo elegido que se disparo hasta 130 por ciento.

"¡SHINJI!" grito Kaji antes de que un estruendoso sonido se escuchara y una gran cantidad de agua se levantaba producto de una explosión.

"¡El objetivo a cesado toda actividad!" informo emocionado el oficial encargado de monitorear el sonar y todos comenzaron a celebrar.

"¿¡Y EL EVA!?" grito Kaji ganándose la atención de los presentes generando así un tenso silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper, una mirada al radar y al sonar submarino decía que simplemente se espumo en el "aire".

Cuando todos pensaban lo peor el EVA-01 cayo de espaldas a un lado de la pista del "Esperanza" con tal fuerza que casi voltea al súper carguero y producto de la inclinación el gigante púrpura empezó a deslizarse de vuelta al océano pero logro detenerse clavando sus 10 dedos en la superficie de la pista arruinándola por completo esta vez, luego comenzó a gatear par allegar al centro de la pista para finalmente desactivarse.

"¡Medico!" grito el almirante en cuanto todo dejo de temblar y pudo ver el estado en el que quedo el orgullo de su flota, el daño en el EVA se enfocaba a la cabeza donde la armadura estaba fracturada y el característico cuerno solo quedaba su base, solo sonrío para sus adentros ya que en verdad nada superaba a su arma, ni siquiera otro EVA. Estaba seguro de ello por las reacciones de Misato.

Misato, Kaji, Hikari y Kasumi corrieron a la pista (la última aún filmando) antes de que deje de temblar, para cuando llegaron el temblor regreso a ser el vaivén que las provocaban y un grupo de paramédicos ya estaba allí pero la cabina del EVA aún no salía.

Por un breve instante pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido antes de que la cabina finalmente eyectara. Primero la cabeza encascada de Shinji, luego sus hombros, después una inconciente Asuka en sus brazos.

El segundo bajo torpemente como si tuviera problemas para mantener el equilibrio y luchara para no dejar caer su preciosa carga, uno de los paramédicos tomo a la pelirroja de brazos de Shinji y la puso en la camilla que tenían preparada.

"No hay daño físico, parece como si fuera una retroalimentación por la sincronización con el EVA ¿Pero como?" pregunto la doctora principal que estaba examinado a Asuka y sorprendiendo a Misato por sus conocimientos, pero no por mucho, esa mujer seguramente debió estar a cargo de la salud del segundo elegido todos estos años y por eso debía conocer las consecuencias de la sincronización, aunque hizo una buena pregunta.

"Creo que por unos segundos se sincronizo con la Unidad-01 para ayudarme a destruir al ángel. Cielos debieron entrenarla mejor" dijo Shinji sentado en el piso mientras era examinado por uno de los paramédicos.

Misato estaba segura de que si Asuka estuviera consiente ya abría abofeteada al segundo elegido por lo que acaba de decir pero al parecer Shinji era un muchacho muy afortunado. Así como también estaba segura de que le sacaría buen provecho al video que su admiradora número uno acaba de tomar.

000

"Mi cabeza, siento como si hubiesen tocado una campana conmigo adentro" dijo Asuka cuando al despertar sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza y pensó que así es como Misato debía sentirse los domingos en la mañana después de sus borracheras de los sábados.

"No, pero según lo que mi hermano le contó a Misato creo que estas bastante cerca-CHU".

"¿Rei… pero y el ángel?" Asuka pregunto confundida, lo último que recordaba era estar en el EVA-01 combatiendo al ángel y cuando finalmente lograron abrirle su asquerosa boca el segundo… "¿A que clase de baka se le ocurre darle un cabezazo a algo que explota?".

"¡AAAACHU! Pues creo que a mi hermanito ¡Ese baka se fue a los cuarteles sin venir a verme!" dijo Rei con una cara de enojo graciosamente atenuada por su resfriado.

Sin poder evitarlo Asuka comenzó a reír por el intento fallido de Rei por lucir enfadada mientras se limpiaba su nariz, que ahora era del mismo color de sus ojos, con un pañuelo desechable.

"¡Asuka! Bonito traje" le dijo señalando el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué?" dijo Asuka antes de revisar debajo de las sabanas que la cubrían para encontrarse que aún estaba usando el traje de conexión del segundo elegido.

000

"No se si el adamantum del contenedor en verdad sirviese para ocultarlo pero le aseguro que aunque este sujeto en bakelita sólida esta vivo" dijo Kaji en tono solemne "La clave para la instrumentalización humana".

"ADAN el primer ser humano. Esta vez tuvo suerte pero espero que la próxima vez proceda según se le ordena" dijo Fuyutsuqui examinando el embrión en el portafolio metálico sobre su escritorio.

"Considerando sus ordenes de hace 3 meses ¿Usted no lo pensaría mejor antes de seguir cualquier orden?" respondió Kaji dejando ver su enojo trabando de no verse muy irreverente.

"No veo cual es su problema agente. Usted mismo dijo que podría sopórtalo" esta vez el tono del comandante era terminante.

'Qué pueda soportarlo es diferente a que deba hacerlo ¡Él solo tiene 14 años por todos los santos¡Ni siquiera un adulto debería pasar por eso!' le abría encantado decírselo en la cara pero aún tenía mucho que hacer y no podía permitirse más sospechas de las que ya ha estado levantando durante años. Así que solo hizo una reverencia y salió dejando al anciano solo.

000

En las oscuras jaulas de los EVAS donde el recientemente azul EVA-00 dejo ver el brillo rubí de su único ojo.

"También me alegro de verte…".

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Bien finalmente Shinji a llegado.

En lo referente a este capítulo disfrute con las frecuentes palizas que recibió Kaji a lo largo del capítulo y la escena del comedor donde Hikari y Kasumi se enteran de que Rei tiene un hermano y para colmo gemelo y no me culpen por la absurda explicación de Kaji al por que Rei y Shinji no se parecen así que como muchos de los otros autores le echare la culpa la segundo impacto.

También use este capítulo para narrar la creación de la ULN que como vieron fue originada por la unión de sur y centro América y lo que quedo de EEUU después de un intento expansionista de la antigua súper potencia que termino muy mal para ella y espero que les guste los nombres de las embarcaciones de la flota son todos de tribus americanas.

Si lo se la actitud de Shinji es radicalmente diferente a la de la serie y a lo que era cuando Rei en el capítulo V le contó a Asuka pero desde mi punto de vista esta justificado por todos los eventos en la vida de Shinji en el continente americano bajo la tutela de Kaji, eventos que explicare en una historia paralela dentro de unos capítulos y estoy seguro de que les gustara.

Espero no haberte decepcionado Shinji-kun112


	7. Israfel, El ataque gemelo

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: 13/06/07

CAPITULO VII: ISRAFEL, EL ATAQUE GEMELO.

"¡Mira, mira!".

"¡Si, está buenísimo!".

"¿Eh… de quien están hablando?".

"¡¿Cómo, el hermano de Ikari lleva aquí una semana y no lo conoces?!".

"No sabía que Rei tuviera un hermano".

"Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero se que se unió a la clase del segundo "A", dicen que vivía en América y que también es piloto".

"¿Piloto¿Creí que solo habían dos robots?".

"No, Kanegawa esta vendiendo un video de otro robot, uno púrpura".

"¿Tendrá novia?".

"No seas tonta, supongo que debió tener una separación difícil y debe estar tomándose su tiempo para recuperar su golpeado corazón".

000

"Bakas" dijo Hikari por lo bajo "No tienen idea de cómo es él en realidad y ya se están muriendo por él".

Ella y Kasumi se pasaban los descansos de la escuela en la azotea del edificio principal de la escuela vendiendo videos editados (tanto por NERV como por cierta pelirroja) de Shinji, que tomaron en el "Esperanza", ella al principio se había negado a participar en esto porque no le parecía correcto y en los videos originales daban la impresión de que Asuka fue un estorbo en la pelea, pero después de editar eso y 30000 yenes por disco la hicieron cambiar de idea.

Shinji no le agradaba, sus costumbres son exasperantes para ella, nunca se levanta, mucho menos hace la obligatoria reverencia, tampoco pone atención en clases y se la pasa desafiando su autoridad como jefa de clase e incluso la de los maestros, en especial al maestro de cultura física que por casualidad es un sargento retirado de los cascos azules de la ONU y siendo Shinji un teniente de los Colmillos de Jaguar (la fuerza elite de la ULN y el nombre del ejercito multinacional que se refugio un año en el amazonas) provocaron fricciones entre ellos que vinieron en cuanto se enteraron quienes eran. El maestro criticaba cuanto hacía su alumno y Shinji le restregaba su rango en la cara al maestro, pero parece que con las presiones de NERV este maestro no durara mucho en su puesto.

000

Asuka estaba caminando en la escuela con un número en mente.

89.43 por ciento.

Después de 6 días sin pruebas harmónicas durante los cuales se construyeron las piscinas de simulación para no siempre usar los EVAS en caso de que como la Unidad-00 sufran daños y no puedan usarse. Ayer finalmente las probaron las pruebas arrojaron números muy interesantes.

La sincronización de Rei subió todo un punto y alcanzo la cifra de 71.3 por ciento y se la veía feliz después del regreso de su hermano, a lo cual se le atribuyo su incremento en su radio de sincronización.

La sincronización de Asuka escalo unos sorprendentes 4 puntos alcanzando la, para nada despreciable, cifra de 61.8 por ciento. Cuando la pelirroja lo escucho se sintió la mejor por un momento, tras un año de entrenamiento la diferencia entre ella y Rei quien llevaba 7 años entrenando se redujo a menos de 10 por ciento.

89.34 por ciento, esos fueron los números que las pruebas de harmónicos de Shinji revelaron.

Aún podía verlo, con su estupida armadura de conexión recibiendo halagos por sus increíbles talentos para pilotear y coqueteando con algunas técnicas jóvenes que de todas formas le debían llevar como 10 años.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando Rei la vio y confundió la rabia en su cara con celos y no tardo en aprovecharse de eso y combinando la escena con la del video que Kasumi tomo, basto para que la peliazul se diera un festín de carcajadas a sus costillas.

"¡No te preocupes, tú aún eres su damisela en peligro!" le dijo Rei poniendo el revés de su mano derecha en su frente y estirando el brazo izquierdo en una pose muy dramática que alcanzo gracias a sus excepcionales dotes de actriz y luego se fue con su hermano para reír en paz.

Rei había estado con eso toda la semana, pero ayer la pelirroja estuvo demasiada perpleja, el segundo elegido esta cerca del limite teórico de sincronización¿Cómo podía competir con eso?

Por un momento pensó en caminar hasta donde estaban sus compañeros elegidos para poner al segundo en su lugar, pero no lo hizo porque con Rei allí otra broma era segura y no estaba de humor para pelear con su amiga.

Pero ya estaba decidida a superarlo sin importar cuanto tiempo le lleve y que tenga que rebasar el limite teórico para vencerlo, ella lo superaría.

"¡Asuka, buenos días!" una voz en español la saco de sus recuerdos, el único que hablaba español en la escuela era "Shinji".

"No luces feliz¿Sabes cualquiera de las chicas detrás de mi estaría saltando si las saludara?, no que piense hacerlo" dijo Shinji señalando con su nuca a un grupo de chicas que lo habían estado siguiendo a "escondidas" todo el día.

"¡Patéticas!" dijo Asuka al ver al grupo de chicas que trataban de actuar casualmente mientras esperaban a que el objeto de sus atenciones continué con su actividades para seguirlo y aprender algo de él que les de una ventaja en la carrera por el corazón del muchacho "¡Habla!,¿Qué quieres?".

"¿Sabes donde esta?" pregunto Shinji un poco ofendido por la actitud de su compañera piloto.

"Si estas hablando de Rei esta en una banca cerca de las escalinatas" dijo Asuka con intenciones de librarse del segundo elegido lo más pronto posible, ella solo quería estar sola para pensar.

Shinji naturalmente se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja no lo quería cerca y aunque el no se moría por pasar más tiempo con ella por lo menos le enseñaría a ser más amable con el y para eso usaría a su "discreto" sequito de admiradoras. Así que le dio un simple beso en la mejilla, que del sitio de donde venía significa "hasta luego" pero afortunadamente aquí en Japón no. Se alejo de ella para ir con su hermana.

'¡¿Qué fue eso?!' pensó Asuka después de que el segundo elegido le dio ese beso mientras trataba de no sonrojarse '¿Tal vez Rei le ha estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza?, esa baka'.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera completar su último pensamiento pudo entender el por que de ese beso al ver a casi todas la féminas que presenciaron el evento lanzándole cuchillos con la mirada y a las chicas que estaban siguiendo a Shinji caminando hacía ella con caras de pocos amigos. Claro que no eran nada al compararse con ella y las congelo con una verdadera mirada de la muerte y las chicas simplemente bajaron la cabeza y se retiraron con tristeza.

'Así que ese baka sabe como jugar rudo eh… ¡pues ya vera!' pero aunque no lo admitiera, ni ante si misma, estaba ligeramente impresionada. Shinji acababa de convertirla en la mayor rival de sus admiradoras muchas de las cuales querrán hacerle la vida imposible eso o…. ella en verdad le gustaba, como sea ya se vengaría.

000

Rei estaba en su banca favorita con un libro en sus manos, su lectura estaba detenida por un sentimiento de alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

La causa, hace una semana que Shinji volvió de su exilio y aunque no viven juntos el la visita a diario, están en la misma aula y se ven en NERV por lo tanto han tenido tiempo para hablar a gusto de lo que fue de la vida de cada uno después de su separación hace ya 7 años, principalmente cosas personales ya que su hermano no tiene permitido hablar sobre su entrenamiento o su EVA pero el si esta muy interesado en el EVA-00 y en repetidas ocasiones le ha dicho que le gustaría pilotearlo, pero sin ninguna razón válida nunca lo dejarían hacerlo.

Ella habría jurado que hace 4 días cuando vio de nuevo a la Unidad-01 vio sus ojos brillar pero nadie más parece haber notado dicho fenómeno 'Probablemente fue solo mi imaginación'.

"¿Ya te enteraste?" escucho a una chica mayor mientras pasaba acompañada por otra chica de su generación.

"Si, Sohryu beso al hermano de Ikari".

"¡Pero que suerte tiene esa zorra!".

'Y yo que pensé que a Asuka no le gustaba mi hermano' pensó Rei al escuchar los rumores, pero decidió que era hora de seguir con su lectura así que inclinando su cabeza empezó de nuevo con su tarea, pero entonces una sombra se poso sobre su libro dificultándole la lectura, movió el libro fuera de la sombra pero esta lo siguió. Esto se le hacía familiar pero no sabía porque y tampoco le importaba, miro con enojo al causante de la falta de luz y lo encontró en un sonriente Shinji y entonces comprendió el porque esto le resultaba tan familiar, esto era un antiguo juego de su infancia, solo que ella solía ser la que opacaba la luz y era su hermano quien se enfadaba por no poder colorear sus libros en paz.

"Tenías razón Rei esto es muy divertido" dijo Shinji apartándose de la luz y caminando hacía su hermana.

"Si. Pero tú también tenías razón, es muy molesto" respondió Rei cerrando su libro y haciendo espacio para que su hermano se siente.

"¿Ese maestro es siempre tan aburrido?" pregunto Shinji para romper el hielo.

"Hmm ¿Y tú como lo sabes si te dormiste toda la clase?" respondió Rei con tono de reproche, eso es algo que no se hace por más aburrida que sea la clase.

"¿Tú también sabes la verdad sobre el segundo impacto como puedes mantener la calma con semejantes mentiras?" dijo Shinji como excusa.

"¡Indígnate pero no te duermas!" dijo Rei un poco acalorada, en verdad era muy vergonzoso para ella el tener que levantar a su hermano para salir al descanso.

Shinji solo sonrío en lugar de encogerse por la reprimenda "¡ya te pareces a mamá!" dijo el muchacho sin darse cuenta de que entro en un tema tabú, pues desde que regreso ambos evitaban el tema por distintos motivos pero principalmente porque nunca tuvieron tiempo para llorar por ellos como es debido y lo que ambos llevan no es una cicatriz sino una herida que no se ha cerrado por completo.

"¡Mejor cuéntame ¿Es verdad que besaste a Asuka?!" dijo Rei tras un incomodo y prolongado silencio desesperada por cambiar el tema.

"¡Eso es rápido!" dijo Shinji sorprendido por la eficiencia con la que los chismes viajan en la escuela, Rei se entero antes de que pueda encontrarla, aunque todavía no conoce bien el campus y tardo en encontrar a su hermana.

"¡Entonces es cierto!" Rei estaba emocionada, ella solo bromeaba con Asuka al emparejarla con Shinji pero la idea de que su mejor amiga forme parte de su reducida familia no le desagradaba, prefería a la pelirroja sobre la multitud de chicas que seguían a todas partes a Shinji solo por que es piloto de EVA.

"Si, algo por el estilo, un beso en la mejilla como despedida" dijo Shinji con una calma que contrastaba con la emoción de Rei.

"Oh" dijo Rei con decepción al saber que no era lo que pensaba pero se permitió una sonrisa al no ver ninguna muestra de dolor en su hermano, eso significaba que su amiga no lo golpeo por el beso, no eran una causa perdida.

000

Tenía que descubrirlo.

Ritsuko llevaba ya una semana analizando los datos de la batalla entre el EVA-01 y el denominado sexto ángel.

Gracias a las cámaras en la cabina del EVA pudo ver la pelea desde el punto de vista de los pilotos que lo tripulaban. La primera etapa no era la que la interesaba, aunque si estuviera impresionada por la forma de saltar de la maquina púrpura así como la gran fuerza que podía desarrollar el gigante.

Lo que en verdad le llamaba la atención era el poderoso campo AT de la unidad y la forma en que el piloto podía enfocarlo en diferentes direcciones, el segundo elegido podía usar a la perfección su "escudo".

A eso solo podía darle una explicación, el elevado radio de sincronización del piloto y es eso era precisamente lo que intentaba descubrir, la forma de elevar el radio de sincronización de las elegidas al nivel del segundo elegido.

Examino el EVA, examino las armaduras de conexión y los cascos que la ULN desarrollo para proteger al piloto de maniobras bruscas y violentos sacudones como los que dejaron un pequeño corte en Rei cuando peleo contra el cuarto ángel pero no encontró nada inusual en las armaduras o el EVA, lo único extraño que pudo encontrar fue la grabación de un violonchelo en los cascos del segundo elegido que se repetía una y otra vez.

Durante las pruebas harmónicas de ayer el segundo elegido alcanzo el record de 89.34 por ciento de radio de sincronización, dos veces, la primera con su equipo habitual y la segunda una hora después usando los diademas de conexión neural de Rei, la única diferencia fue que el piloto termino exhausto tras la prueba, solo obtuvo una teoría al respecto: el chico fue acondicionado para responder al máximo con esa música y al no tener ese elemento activando su subconsciente para apoyarlo termino muy cansado.

Pero eso aún dejaba una interrogante, la que no podía responder, como fue que obtuvo tal puntaje en primer lugar.

¿Un proceso de acondicionamiento para que cada vez pueda enfocarse más en solo aumentar su sincronización?

¿Tratamientos farmacológicos? Eso también explicaría el porque del crecimiento apresurado del chico, pero también podía ser simplemente genético, en cuyo caso esa teoría es basura, como sea pronto tendrá los resultados de los exámenes físicos del segundo elegido y saldría de dudas con esa teoría.

También podía tratarse simplemente de más horas de entrenamiento, es tonta pero, es lo más probable.

Y la última de sus teorías se trataba de una combinación total o parcial de las teorías anteriores.

"¿Has perdido peso la última semana?" escucho una voz mientras era abrazada firmemente desde atrás, no necesitaba voltear para reconocer a la persona a sus espaldas.

"Supongo que es gracias a ti y a tu protegido, me ahorrarías mucho trabajo si solo me dices como entrenaron a Shinji" dijo tratando de no perder la calma, eso solo haría que Kaji se divierta más.

"¿Qué acaso esa divina cabecita tuya no puede encontrar la respuesta sola?" le dijo Kaji aumentando la cercanía de su abrazo.

"Estas tratando de seducirme, pero no funcionara porque hay una cara muy fea viéndonos" dijo Ritsuko mientras veía a Misato opacar el cristal con su aliento, visiblemente enfadada y luego entrar a su oficina "Te has vuelto descuidado Kaji".

"Era un baka y sigue siéndolo. No ha cambiado en lo absoluto" dijo Misato a punto de estallar "¡¿Qué haces aquí no deberías estar trabajando?!".

Justo en ese momento las sirenas de emergencia sonaron por todo el cuartel general.

En el centro de mando todos estaban alertas tratando de llegar a un lugar donde sean útiles.

"Un reporte del crucero "Haruna". Detectaron un objeto gigantesco cerca de la península de Kii, nos están enviando los datos" dijo uno de los tantos técnicos que poblaban el enorme cuarto.

"¡Datos recibidos!" dijo el teniente Hyuga mientras ingresaba los datos a su Terminal de la MAGI y unos segundos después la pantalla principal mostraba una serie de datos y confirmaba un patrón sanguíneo azul con todo lo que implicaba, el séptimo ángel ha llegado.

"¡Todos a sus puestos de combate!" grito la sub-comandante Akagi que en ausencia de Fuyutsuqui tenía el mando, no que le disgustara.

000

"Debido al ataque del Quinto ángel el potencial operativo de Tokio-3 es de solo 26 por ciento "dijo Misato por su micrófono parada en uno de los gigantescos camiones que NERV usaba como cuarteles móviles.

Y es que cuando el ángel con forma de rombo cayo daño muchas de las armas del arsenal defensivo de la ciudad y el cadáver aún estaba en demolición y todavía tardaría un rato más en ser eliminado por completo.

"Pero gracias a las tareas de reparación la capacidad de intercepción actual es de 0 por ciento" decía Misato mirando los monitores donde se mostraban a los elegidos que interceptarían al ángel "Así que lo atacaremos antes de que el enemigo llegue a la ciudad. Deberán atacar continuamente tomando turnos, tendrán que trabajar en equipo".

"¡Que ¿Por qué rayos tengo que ser la niñera del novato?! Pensé que él solo sería fuego de cobertura" Misato tuvo que alejar sus audífonos para no ensordecer por los gritos de la tercera elegida, tenía que hacer que esos dos se llevaran porque con la Unidad-00 aún en reparación solo estaban los EVAS 01 y 02 y por poderosa que parezca la unidad púrpura prefería confiar en el trabajo de equipo que en una sola estrella.

"¡Dejemos algo claro tercera, la novata aquí eres tú y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que debas estar aquí!" al oír la respuesta del segundo elegido Misato no pudo evitar pensar que sin Rei cerca esos dos se trataban como perros y gatos, al principio le pareció divertido pero ahora que tenían que pelear juntos empezaba a preocuparse por la posibilidad de que terminen peleando entre ellos y usando a los EVAS para colmo, pero ya se preocuparía por eso después de que destruyeran al ángel.

Asuka en su cabina dejo de tratar de matar con la mirada a Shinji cuando cerro el canal de comunicación A/V con el EVA-01. pero entonces volvió el nerviosismo, el enfadarse con Misato y Shinji logro distraer su mente de los nervios que le causaba el que su EVA este sujeto a un gigantesco avión de la ULN piloteado por un piloto que se moría por dejarla caer antes de lo previsto y para colmo estaba a unos 1500 metros del suelo y que finalmente la dejaran caer a unos 500 metros para aterrizar. Un aterrizaje que nunca antes ha practicado. Respirando hondo se calmo, hasta ahora no hay un movimiento que no haya podido hacer en su EVA.

Cuando la soltaron la batería interna comenzó su cuenta atrás desde 5:00, por lo menos no debía preocuparse por el tiempo. Tal y como fue instruida uso sus manos y pies para amortiguar la caída, 'No fue tan malo después de todo' pensó cuando tuvo sus pies apoyados en la arena y gracias a su sincronización casi podía sentirla entre sus dedos, mientras su orgullo crecía por su victoria personal y conectaba el cable umbilical en la espalda de la Unidad-02.

Luego se tomo un momento para ver a la unidad cornada caer y aterrizar de la misma forma que ella. Maldijo por lo bajo le habría encantado que el sujeto se partiera la nariz en la caída… pero no podía tenerlo todo.

Tomo una lanza sonica que era transportada por tres camiones que parecían a punto de colapsar bajo el peso del arma, el EVA-01 tomo un Rifle y se paro junto a ella.

Entonces una figura humanoide gigantesca sin cuello y con lo que parecía su rostro en el pecho dividido por una línea ondular que separaba las mitades azul y roja y su núcleo bajo ellas emergió del océano con un gran salto dejando ver sus manos con solo tres dedos en cada una de ellas.

"Comiencen el ataque" ordeno Misato tranquila, este ángel no era muy distinto al que derrotaron cuando todo empezó y actualmente los pilotos son muy superiores a lo que eran en ese entonces.

"Muy bien, yo iré primera. Cúbreme" dijo Asuka corriendo hacía su blanco que aún estaba en el agua para atacarlo.

"¿Cubrirte¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para decidir eso novata?" respondió Shinji indignado, el era el mejor piloto y no sería el refuerzo de una novata insolente.

"¡Las damas primero!" escucho mientras Asuka comenzaba a usar algunos edificios cuyos techos estaban sobre el agua como plataformas de manera similar a la que el uso a los barcas hace ya una semana. Sin perder más tiempo disparo con algo de mesura para probar la solidez del campo AT del enemigo y como lo sospechaba era lo bastante fuerte para detener todos los proyectiles antes de que hagan contacto con su piel.

Asuka sonrío para si misma al escuchar los disparos del rifle que Shinji tomo, se había salido con la suya y dominar a ese baka no fue tan difícil, pero seguía concentrada en su ataque así que salto lo más alto que pudo para caer justo en frente del ángel y utilizando la fuerza de la caída consiguió partir al ángel en dos, su núcleo incluido, sin mucho esfuerzo.

"No está mal, después de todo" dijo Shinji para si mismo mientras se permitía una sonrisa, quizás subestimo a su compañera o… sobreestimo al ángel. Como sea ahora podía retirarse y llenar su propio reporte para sus superiores en la ULN, solo esperaba que Kaji le consiga una oficina pronto, odiaba llevar su trabajo a casa.

"¿Qué te pareció, Segundo Elegido? Las batallas deben ser siempre limpias y elegantes sin desperdicios" dijo Asuka abriendo de nuevo el canal de comunicación con el EVA-01 para presumirle de su victoria, por un momento pensó en intentar que la Unidad 02 rugiera pero si no lo conseguía su mayor momento de gloria hasta el momento se iría a la basura.

000

Israfel, el séptimo mensajero estaba algo… preocupado mientras nadaba por el Pacífico.

De alguna forma Gaghiel fue derrotado en un combate uno contra uno por la copia púrpura y por lo que vio desde el paraíso tendría que tener cuidado con ella y no solo de ella sino también de las otras copias que lo esperaban en la Luna Roja.

Tendrá que tomarlas muy enserio para no ser derrotado de forma tan patética como sus cuatro hermanos quienes ahora trataban de escapar de las profundidades del infierno, pero aún tardaran mucho en salir, una eternidad en realidad, eso si nadie los ayuda, por su puesto que él los va a ayudar cuando consiga llevar a cabo la purificación de este mundo y entonces él y sus 7 hermanos que esperan en el paraíso los saquen del abismo en el que se encuentran.

No se esperaba que las copias lo aguardaran en la playa en vez de en la Luna Roja como siempre lo hacían.

Eran dos y a los mensajeros ya se les hacía fácil distinguir a las copias, tan solo por la luz de las almas y por los cachorros que las dirigían. Eran la ya tan familiar copia roja que como de costumbre parecía más fuerte que en batallas anteriores.

Y la copia púrpura, a la que sobrevivió un combate uno contra uno con su hermano y que nunca debió llegar aquí, su sola presencia representa una herejía, una herejía que terminara destruida en sus manos.

Con un impulso pudo ponerse de pie pero apenas tuvo tiempo para ver a la copia roja caer en frente de él gracias a que los disparos que le dio la púrpura los distrajeron, así que no pudo evitar ser cortado en dos por la el arma de la roja.

Postura, arrogancia, retirada esto le dijo con seguridad que las copias le daban por caído y escogió ese momento para hacer su movimiento.

De las partes en que fue cortado hizo brotar un cuerpo nuevo, cada uno mucho más rápido que su cuerpo original y con casi la misma fuerza, pero lo más importante es que la percepción de su cuerpo no cambio, es decir que para él mover uno de sus cuerpos es como si moviera los dedos de sus manos derecha e izquierda al mismo tiempo por lo que coordinar un ataque sería un juego de niños.

Como lo fue golpear a la desprevenida copia roja en su cabeza y en sus pies causando que de un giro completo en el aire y con un agarre de uno de sus cuerpos la lanzo hacia la copia púrpura que ya le había disparado unos cuantos proyectiles que no pudo detener con la debilitada luz de su alma pero que no le causaron mayor daño.

Para aprovechar la confusión de la copia púrpura que dejo de disparar su primer cuerpo lanzo al segundo en dirección de la copia en pie que trataba de no ser derribado por su compañera a la que uso de munición.

Y con un ataque tanto físico como a distancia de sus dos cuerpos consiguió tomar a la temible copia por sorpresa y derrotarla.

Se encamino hacia la Luna Roja, pero no mucho tiempo después sintió otros lilims. Reconoció la táctica de inmediato, trataban de demorarlo como lo hicieron con Sachiel, pero él no caería y continuo su camino.

Sin embargo los lilims tampoco son tontos y usaron con él la misma arma que paralizo a su hermano por horas pero en sus condiciones actuales estará paralizado durante días.

No tiene caso desgastarse, ya derroto a las copias una vez, lo hará de nuevo cuando se recupere.

000

Un proyector se encendía y la luz en su pantalla iluminaba parcialmente el cuarto en donde estaba.

"¡Esto es humillante!" dijo una muy, MUY enojada Naoko Akagi al ve a los EVAS cubiertos por agua yacer en las orillas de una playa en la pantalla.

"Hoy a las 10:56 las unidades 01 y 02 entablaron combate con el séptimo ángel" una voz narraba mientras una diapositiva mostraba a la Unidad-02 sostener su lanza con el ángel partido en dos a sus espaldas.

A las 10:58:38 los objetivos A y B que se separaron del objetivo principal atacaron a la Unidad-02" al cambiar la diapositiva la nueva mostraba una excelente fotografía del EVA-02 suspendida de cabeza en el aire y a sus lados dos ángeles más pequeños cada uno con un núcleo con sus cuerpos azul y rojo de forma similar al del ángel del que se desprendieron.

"A las 10:58:42 tras atrapar al EVA-02 el EVA-01fue atacado por los objetivos A y B y quedo fuera de combate al igual que el EVA-02" esta vez la diapositiva mostraba una explosión en el hombro derecho del EVA-01que sostenía al EVA-02 en el izquierdo y al objetivo A golpear la cabeza de la maquina.

"¡Ustedes dos ¿Saben cuál es su trabajo?!" dijo la sub-comandante Akagi mientras la pantalla mostraba un documentos ilegible excepto por las palabras "TOP SECRET" y la voz decía "A las 11:03 NERV cedió de mando a la base Atsugui que ordeno un ataque conjunto de las fuerzas de Japón, la ONU y la ULN" la diapositiva mostraba una imagen de unos VTOL y unos Arpías atacando al(los) ángel (les).

"¿Pilotear al EVA?"dijo Asuka con un poco de duda aún estando en su traje de conexión y una toalla sobre ella.

"Señora, destruir a los ángeles señora" dijo Shinji a la usanza militar también aún en su armadura de conexión pero sin su casco y una toalla.

"¡¿Si ya lo sabía por que no lo hizo segundo elegido? NERV no esta para cometer estás atrocidades" dijo ofendida la sub-comandante demostrando que no sabía nada sobre batallas y demostrando que aunque ya sea toda una señora no le gustaba ser llamada así, pero la voz continuaba en lo suyo y en la pantalla se mostraba una gran explosión blanca "A las 11:06 la ONU lanzo una Mina N2 sobre el ángel incinerando un 26 por ciento de sus componentes".

"¿Lo derrotaron?" pregunto Rei quien también estaba en el cuarto usando su uniforme de escuela mientras la sub-comandante salía de la habitación ante lo cual la peliazul se permitió una sonrisa.

"No, solo lo detuvieron, estará de vuelta en unos días" dijo Shinji quien sonreía mostrando que tampoco le agradaba la mayor de las Akagi.

"Pues van a tener que volver a dibujar los mapas" dijo Asuka también con una sonrisa viendo las imágenes satelitales donde un nuevo golfo aparecía en Japón donde los cuerpos del ángel estaban "¿Dónde esta Misato?" pregunto al notar la ausencia de su tutora.

"Nuestro guardianes están para tomar la responsabilidad por nuestras acciones, ahora debe estar enterrada en papeles igual que lo estar Kaji" respondió Shinji.

"si que lo está, la vi antes de venir aquí. Y por cierto me dijo que ustedes dos tenían que aprender a trabajar en equipo" dijo Rei ensanchado su sonrisa cuando…

"¡Con él!"

"¡Con ella!"

000

En la anteriormente acogedora oficina de Misato ella y Ritsuko contemplan el escritorio de la capitana, el cual ahora esta bajo una pila de miles de formas, quejas reportes y otros documentos que deben ser atendidos por Misato.

"Estos son los informes que debes firmar para todos lo ministerios involucrados, las quejas del gobierno y también hay cuentas de la ONU, no te preocupes por las de la ULN, son responsabilidad de Kaji. Por cierto también quejas del departamento de publicidad" dijo la doctora Akagi compadeciéndose de todo el trabajo que le aguardaba a su amiga, pero también se alegraba de ser s "solo" la asistente técnico para estas operaciones ya que tan solo se preocupaba por como destruir al enemigo.

"No necesito leerlos para saber que dicen: "Si van a pelear háganlo ahí"" dijo Misato sentándose en su silla y descubriendo que no podía ver a su amiga por la altura que alcanzaba la montaña de papeles en su escritorio.

"Tienes suerte de que el comandante no este aquí, él ya te habría despedido antes de que veas estos papeles" comento Ritsuko escalando el monte papeleo para ver a su amiga.

"Me encargare de esto después de derrotar al ángel. Pero dime, tienes ideas para salvar mi trabajo" dijo Misato poniéndose de pie para quedar cara a cara con la rubia.

"Solo una" respondió Ritsuko mientras sostenía un anticuado diskette entre sus dedos y se lo mostraba a la mujer frente a ella.

"¡Es bueno tenerte de amiga, eres como un gran saco de ideas doctora Ritsuko Akagi!" dijo Misato tratando de sonar complaciente con su salvadora y también trataba de tomar el dispositivo de almacenamiento.

"Pero la idea no es mía" dijo la rubia sacando el cuadrado negro del alcance de la capitana y le mostraba la etiqueta.

Misato pudo leer "Para mi amorcito" en kanjis que reconocía a pesar de no haberlo visto en 7 años, eran de Kaji.

Finalmente tomo el diskette y sin darse cuenta sonrío soñadoramente mientras veía el corazón dibujado en la etiqueta.

Ritsuko nunca entendió por que Misato termino con Kaji y el ver esa sonrisa la confundía más. Si lo quería tanto porque lo boto.

Asuka y Rei salieron de clases temprano por instrucciones de Misato, estaban en su departamento empacando cosas para una semana fuera de casa. Según su tutora Asuka sería sometida a un entrenamiento especial para derrotar al ángel que despertaría aproximadamente en seis días. Rei solamente participaría como asistente y por eso no empaco tanto como su amiga.

Con las maletas listas y un insistente pingüino dentro de una mochila, de tamaño adecuado para él, sobre la espalda de Rei abordaron un vehículo blindado de la sección 2 que las llevaría al lugar que les serviría como alojamiento temporal.

Asuka entro en el departamento con la tarjeta que Misato le dio ayer cuando le contó sobre el entrenamiento. Ella estuvo feliz al enterarse de que le asignaron esta tarea por que ella no es de las que dejan ir una oportunidad para mejorar.

El departamento era de casi de las mismas dimensiones que el del que ocupaba junto a Rei y Misato pero con una habitación menos y en general era bastante simple y práctico. Como algunos diría: le falta el toque femenino.

Quiso examinar la primera habitación, pero se encontró con que estaba completamente cerrado y la tarjeta no la abría, decidió no perder más tiempo y siguió con el segundo cuarto.

Abrió la puerta de la segunda y última habitación, tenía cierto toque de orden y tenía muchos detalles como un póster del equipo ideal del campeonato mundial de fútbol del año pasado, un par de trofeos de buen tamaño, una guitarra acústica y una que otra cosa le informaban que la habitación estuvo ocupada recientemente.

000

Por las soleadas calles de Tokio-3 un muchacho camina lentamente, con solo verle la cara se sabría que estaba cansado.

Y es que aunque Shinji no asistió a clases hoy, organizar la ratonera que Kaji le consiguió de oficina y escribir un vergonzoso reporte acerca de su última batalla para sus superiores de la ULN le hicieron desear por un momento estar dormido en su cómodo pupitre de la escuela escuchando la canción de cuna que el viejo maestro llamaba dictar cátedra y ser un chico normal o al menos ser como Rei y Asuka: un piloto que solo se preocupa de destruir a los ángeles.

No es que se quejara, disfruto sus años en la Academia Militar Simón Bolívar con sus compañeros aún si la mayoría de esos idiotas eran solo unos consentidos hijos de mami incompetentes como quedo claro cuando solo 5 de 15 alumnos de su clase y 15 del resto de su promoción alcanzaron el rango de tenientes del bravo ejercito de la ULN, distintos títulos de bachillerato y todas las responsabilidades de sus nuevos empleos a los trece años como estaba planificado.

Y como consecuencia de ese empleo tuvo que hacer todo ese odioso papeleo.

Ahora solo quería llegar a casa, darse un baño y descansar hasta que Kaji le hable del nuevo entrenamiento que le agregaría a su extenso currículo.

Cuando salió del ascensor se apresuro, ya podía sentir la cascada de agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. Así que una vez que abrió la puerta, camino a su cuarto disfrutando del delicioso aroma de la cocina, como no quería perder el tiempo se quito su eterna chaqueta blanca que formaba parte de su uniforme de teniente y la tiro al piso, que importaba si se manchaba, tiene como 20 más, hizo lo mismo con su sudada camiseta negra y entro a su cuarto para tomar una toalla y…

SPUNNNNN.

"¡Pero ya te dije que el pervertido entro al cuarto desnudo!" escucho una voz en tono de sumisión pero buscando convencer a la persona a la que le hablaba.

"No tienes excusas Asuka, esta es SU casa y TÚ eres una invitada, según Kaji él no sabía que estarías aquí y solo actuaba normalmente ¿Y tú que haces? Lo dejas inconsciente y rompes sus cosas" escucho la irritada voz de la capitana Katsuragi pero… ¿De que diablos estaba hablando?

Lentamente abrió sus ojos mientras sentía un gran dolor de cabeza.

"Pero Misato, porque no me lo dijiste… creo que la culpa es tuya y de esos pervertidos" escucho de nuevo la voz de la tercera ¿A que se refería con romper sus cosas?

"¡WARK!"

"¡Ahhh!" 'El maldito pingüino de Rei-chan¿Cómo puede gustarle este animalejo?

"¡Onichan despertaste!".

000

Asuka estaba sentada a la mesa, una mesa estilo occidental, con la cabeza baja y frente a una muy enojada Misato, a sus espaldas Rei le ponía alcohol en la cabeza a su hermano.

No fue su culpa, cualquiera habría reaccionado así si un pervertido semidesnudo entra en "su" habitación, lo lamentaba por la guitarra, era muy bonita y difícil de reemplazar pero… ¡Fue lo único que encontró!

Una vez desinfectada la cabeza del segundo elegido Rei se sentó junto a la capitana, ante lo cual la pelirroja la miro con ojos suplicantes para que se siente junto a ella pero la peliazul estaba muy enojada como para acceder a su petición y quien tomo la silla junto a ella fue el segundo elegido.

"Estoy esperando una disculpa" dijo Shinji sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Asuka.

La pelirroja sintió un golpeteo en su mano derecha y bajo la mirada para saber que lo ocasionaba, era Pen-Pen pidiéndole que lo cargue, lo cual hizo gustosa pues el ave era el único que estaba de su lado en este momento.

"… perdón…"dijo Asuka obviamente sin sentirlo realmente.

"¡Asuka!" gritaron las otras dos féminas en el departamento.

"¡No lo diré de nuevo!".

"¡Ya no me importa, pero ¿Alguien podría decirme que hacía ELLA en mi cuarto?!" dijo Shinji mirando a la capitana para que le de una explicación.

"Forma parte de su entrenamiento. Como saben el ángel volverá a moverse en aproximadamente seis días y la única forma que tenemos para detenerlo es un ataque a ambos núcleos con dos EVAS perfectamente sincronizados, eso quiere decir que deberá ser un unísono perfecto…" dijo Misato explicando el plan de Kaji pero este tenía un punto muy sospechoso al que no pudo llegar al ser interrumpida.

"O sea un ataque gemelo" dijo Shinji dándole una mirada cómplice a Rei.

"No te ilusiones, Asuka y tú tendrán que aprender un patrón de ataque basado en esta música" prosiguió Misato enseñando un CD.

"Déjame adivinar: solo para violonchelo Nº 1 de Sebastián Bach" dijo Shinji volviendo a interrumpir a la capitana.

'Así que estás al tanto del efecto de esta pieza sobre tú sincronización Shinji ¿Me pregunto que más sabrás?' pensó Misato antes de continuar "Correcto, ustedes dos vivirán juntos para entrenar como es debido. No se preocupen será solo hasta acabar con el ángel" esto último lo dijo con el fin de anticiparse a las quejas de cierta pelirroja.

"¡No, los chicos y las chicas no pueden vivir juntos después de los siete años!" pero estás llegaron de todas formas.

000

Touji y Kensuke estaban en un ascensor del edificio donde vivía su nuevo amigo Ikari Shinji.

Hace poco más de una semana cuando Touji se entero de que finalmente habría un hombre al mando de un EVA se sintió aliviado, pero no mucho cuando se entero de que era el hermano de Rei, de quien nadie (ni siquiera las otras barbies) sabía que existía. Él seguía sin simpatizar con las barbies.

Sin embargo cuando lo conoció en persona y ver lo que puede hacer en la clase de deportes se gano su respeto. Al principio se sintió un poco amenazado por el chico nuevo pero como no quería pelear con un sujeto que piloteaba un robot gigante para proteger a la ciudad de extraños monstruos solo lo reto a un juego de vencidas y… perdió como 4 veces antes de aceptar que Ikari es más fuerte que él. Y en el primer acto de madurez de su vida le estrecho la mano.

En cambio Kensuke se sintió decepcionado en un principio, enterarse de que el EVANGEILON que soñaba con pilotear ya tenía a alguien para hacerlo lo deprimió y más después de enterarse de que el video por el que pago una pequeña fortuna era vendido a los demás por menos de la mitad de lo que le costo a él no ayudaba.

En un afán por compararse con el piloto volvió a irrumpir en el ordenador personal de su padre para averiguar algo sobre el chico que escogieron "sobre él" y aunque los archivos de su progenitor solo decían que era el Gemelo de Rei, la piloto de la Unidad-00, y que es teniente de la ULN.

Lo último llamo mucho su atención, principalmente por que él sabía que en el continente americano la mayoría de edad se alcanzaba a los 16 años y que aún para el medio en el que creció el piloto era joven para el rango.

Por eso en cierta ocasión lo sometió a un interrogatorio donde uso todo su conocimiento militar para poner en evidencia la falsedad de su rango. Claro que falló y es más se entero de que mucha de la información que creía correcta era errónea y de detalles sobre los campos de batalla del nuevo continente que solo alguien que los ha visto podría saber.

Al final se resigno y acepto que la Unidad-01 tiene al piloto correcto y a esperar al próximo… entonces el sería el "elegido".

Un "BIP" les recordó por que debían visitar la piloto, él no se ha presentado a clases los últimos cuatro días, tampoco la "Demonio rojo" pero eso no les importaba, de hecho fueron días muy tranquilos sin ella cerca. Estaban allí para entregarle las tareas y apuntes que perdió por estar ausente.

Cuando dieron unos pasos notaron que otro ascensor acababa de abrirse.

"¡Los chiflados!".

"¡Las barbies!".

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Hikari (conocida como la barbie mandona) en tono de reproche.

"Vinimos a visitar a Ikari ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" respondió Touji (denominado como el chiflado # 1) devolviéndole la pregunta a la barbie.

"Vinimos a visitar a Asuka-chan" respondió con rudeza la jefa de clase, según Rei asuka estaba entrenando en este edificio, pero no su imaginaba que el "Gemelo malvado" de su amiga estuviera tan cerca.

El grupo comenzó a caminar junto dando la impresión a quien no lo conociera que se trataba de un par de jóvenes parejas que estaban descubriendo el amor, pero quien los conocía notaría que guardaban una distancia prudente del "enemigo".

"¿Por qué se detienen aquí?" preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo y después Hikari y Touji tocaron el timbre juntos.

"¿Hai?" escucharon dos voces al unísono antes de que la puerta se abriera revelando a Asuka y Shinji vestidos con mallas negras ceñidas a la piel y enormes audífonos. La única diferencia era que la pelirroja usaba una blusa corta sobre la malla mientras que Shinji no usaba nada más.

"¡Se vistieron igual otra vez¡Asuka ¿Cómo pudiste?!" dijo Kasumi exaltada al ver a su amiga frente al muchacho un poco agachada para que él pueda ver.

"¿Otra vez¡¿Qué esta pasando Ikari-sama?!" pregunto Kensuke un segundo después de oír la rubia falsa. Touji tenía la quijada en el piso de la planta inferior.

"¡Esto es porque Misato dijo que debemos comer, respirar y dormir juntos!" respondieron los elegidos, de nuevo al unísono pero sin atreverse a mirar directamente a sus compañeros de clase.

"¡Están viviendo en el pecado!" dijo furiosa Hikari al escuchar la parte de "dormir juntos" y cometiendo un error muy comprensible.

"¡Ya quisieras!" contestaron los pilotos viéndose entre ellos con arrogancia.

"!¿Entonces que esta pasando?!" pregunto la chica de coletas al borde de las lagrimas.

"¡Bienvenidos!" todos voltearon a ver a Misato, Rei y Pen- Pen que acababan de llegar.

"¿Podría explicarnos esto señorita Misato?" pregunto suplicante Kasumi mientras que a sus espaldas los chiflados hacían su técnica especial: babear.

000

Unos cuantos "BIPS" y muchas risas inundaron la residencia que el segundo elegido compartía "voluntariamente" con la tercera elegida.

"¡Debieron decírnoslo desde un principio!" dijo Hikari tratando de llamar la atención de Pen- Pen que estaba muy cómodo en el regazo de Rei.

"¿Y como van?" pregunto Touji con curiosidad.

"Pueden verlo por si mismos" dijo Rei con decepción señalando a las maquinas en las que practicaban, que consistían básicamente de lonas blancas con puntos tojos que se encendían en secuencias aleatorias y paralelas que Asuka y Shinji debían presionar con su extremidad más cercana y tras ellos sensores y tableros electrónicos que daban los resultados y otros mensajes.

"Solo 20 por ciento" dijo Touji decepcionado.

"¡Esto es inútil, ella es demasiado lenta!" dijo Shinji poniéndose de pie y mirando a Misato como diciéndole "piensa en otra cosa".

"¡Yo no soy lenta, tú no tienes ritmo baka!" dijo Asuka para defenderse.

"Shinji ven aquí, Rei inténtalo por favor" dijo Misato sonriendo, necesitaba enseñarle algo de humildad a los elegidos y sabía como hacerlo.

Rei se levanto y camino hacía la lona y recibió el walkman de su hermano, quien por cierto estaba disgustado con Misato, ignorándolo de momento se puso los audífonos igual que Asuka y espero a que la secuencia de inicio.

Asombrosamente al terminar los tableros mostraban un 100 por ciento de sincronización ante la mirada atónita de los adolescentes.

Pero este era exactamente lo que Misato esperaba. Sus protegidas viven ya más de un año juntas y prácticamente lo hacen todo juntas, por lo que aprendieron a conocerse y estos eran los resultados de la prolongada convivencia de las chicas.

De hecho le abría gustado que fueran ellas quienes ataquen pero:

Shinji es el piloto exclusivo de la Unidad-01.

Rei no tenía su EVA, no debía usar el de su hermano y nunca se ha sincronizado la Unidad-02 de Asuka por lo que tampoco podía dejar que ella y Shinji ataquen.

Además la sincronización del muchacho lo mantenía como un punto fijo en el esquema.

"¿Creo que quedaste fuera segundo?" dijo Asuka en tono burlón.

"Asuka ven aquí, Shinji inténtalo con Rei" dijo Misato para sorpresa de la pelirroja pero ella también debía saber que no es indispensable, aunque para esta operación de hecho lo era.

"¡No puedo soportar esto!" dijo Asuka al ver la puntuación perfecta que los gemelos alcanzaron. Aparentemente el que estuvieran separados 7 años no afecto en absoluto el vínculo que existe entre ellos y al darse cuenta de eso la pelirroja salió del departamento azotando la puerta.

"Hasta los demonios lloran" dijo Touji al ver a la pelirroja huir.

Misato no se esperaba esa reacción de Asuka pero era comprensible, los pilotos que acababan de sincronizarse tenían una radio de sincronización con sus EVAS más alto que el suyo y se dio por excluida de la operación.

Pero mucho menos se espero que el segundo elegido se levantara tomara algo de uno de los estantes de la sala y dijera "Voy por ella".

000

Asuka estaba en una tienda 24/7, todavía con la malla, en cuclillas frente a una vitrina frigorífica cuya puerta estaba abierta, tenía problemas para escoger una gaseosa de entre las docenas de marcas y sabores que se exhibían en ella. Pero a quien quería engañar solo fingía estar indecisa para no tomar su bebida favorita por que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Por primera vez desde que se convirtió en piloto se sentía inútil. Si solo fueran ella y Rei como hace solo un par de semanas 'Él, todo es su culpa, si él no estuviera aquí yo… yo…'.

"¿Siempre huyes así tercera?".

'¡Esa voz, maldita sea!' "¿Qué quieres segundo? No deberías estar entrenando con la… primera!" Asuka apenas y creía lo que acababa de decir, no se había referido a Rei como "La Primera" desde que ella se atrevió a preguntarle si ese era su tono natural de cabello cuando el suyo era mucho más sospechoso.

"Rei no está incluida en nuestro entrenamiento… y además mi hermana solo nos probo que no es imposible que nos sincronicemos" dijo Shinji mirando fijamente a la inmóvil pelirroja.

"¿A que te refieres baka?" pregunto Asuka tomando la bebida de su preferencia como si no le importara lo que acababa de oír. Pero estaba genuinamente interesada.

"Si A es igual a B y B es igual a C, entonces a es igual a C. Si tu puedes sincronizarte con Rei y yo puedo hacerlo ¿Entonces…?" dijo Shinji en un tono de sabelotodo irritante, esperando que Asuka entienda lo que quiere decir.

"¡Esto no son matemáticas baka… solo quieres seguir viéndome en mallas y seguir fantaseando conmigo baka hentai!" respondió Asuka mientras caminaba a la registradora para pagar por su gaseosa cuando se dio cuenta de algo… no tenía dinero, esa maldita malla no tiene bolsillos.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan especial tercera? Tengo a todas las chicas de la escuela y a la capitana Katsuragi para hacer eso. Pero creo que le dejare la capitana a Kaji" contesto Shinji pagando por la gaseosa de Asuka y por unas frituras que tomo en la caja.

'¡Que asco ¿Tenía su dinero en su zapato?!' pero más allá de eso Asuka se sintió ofendida por el comentario, ella es especial estaba en Japón para probarlo… "¡No sabes mentir segundo, cualquier chico tendría fantasías sobre mi!" la pelirroja iba a contraatacar poniendo en duda la sexualidad del chico, pero al la expresión en su cara, la cual le decía que tenía toda la razón. Y en vez de eso dio una sonrisa triunfal.

000

"¿De verdad creíste que me convencerías con esa babosada de las matemáticas?" pregunto Asuka viendo los edificios de acero teñido de anaranjado por los agonizantes rayos del sol vespertino desde el mirador que Misato le mostró el día que llego a Tokio-3 con varias bolsas de comida que Shinji compro en la tienda mientras bebía su refresco.

"Te sorprendería la frecuencia con que funciona. Pero supongo que los elegidos no somos comunes… ¿Dime lo harás?" comento Shinji mientras se terminaba su bolsa de frituras.

"¡Por supuesto, yo nunca me rindo!" dijo Asuka lanzando su lata vacía a un basurero cercano "¡Y me parece que no tenemos mucho tiempo baka hentai!".

000

Los siguientes dos días fueron destinados a una incesante y extenuante práctica infernal. Acompañada por peleas por el baño y discusiones por otras tonterías.

Al menos no debían preocuparse por los alimentos por que Rei cocinaba para ello. Aunque a Asuka le gustaría comer algo occidental, aún si debía prepararlo ella misma.

Y claro que Shinji extraño la comida japonesa pero ya estaba acostumbrado a los tamales, tortillas y demás platos americanos por lo que mataría a la pelirroja por un ceviche.

En las noches dormían en la sala. Rei y Misato dormían en medio, porque la capitana no dejaría que dos adolescentes llenos de hormonas solos en la noche y aunque Asuka estuvo indignada cuando Misato se lo comento en realidad estaba muy agradecida. Shinji solo quería que todo esto acabe y que las cosas vuelvan a lo normal, en está situación hasta su tutor tuvo que mudarse temporalmente por ordenes de la capitana.

Pero por fin consiguieron un 100 por ciento solo un día antes de la hora cero y continuaron practicando todo el día consiguiendo en cada ocasión un puntaje perfecto.

Esa noche Shinji se baño antes que Asuka pero después de Rei quien podía hacerlo mientras los otros dos pilotos practicaban por lo que la pelirroja tomo el último turno en la regadera.

Cuando salió, envuelta como de costumbre en toallas y cuidando que el trapo que cubría su delicada figura no cayera y revelara su cuerpo desnudo. Se percato de unas torpes notas de guitarra, lo cual era raro por que ella rompió la que tenía el segundo, y al caminar a la sala se encontró con Shinji sosteniendo una guitarra que casi era demasiado pequeña para él pero aún así trataba de entonar algo con ella.

"Ni siquiera pienses en tocar esta tercera, es mucho más valiosa para mi" dijo Shinji ahora afinando la pequeña guitarra.

"¿Dónde esta Misato Rei-chan?" pregunto la pelirroja ignorando al segundo elegido.

"Dijo que tenía mucho que hacer en NERV y que viera que ustedes dos no hagan nada sucio" respondió la chica de ojos carmesí conteniendo su risa al ver la quijada de Asuka tocar el piso y a Shinji romper una cuerda de su guitarra.

000

Misato estaba sentada en una mesa en el exclusivo bar del en el techo del geofrente desde el cual se podía ver tanto los cimientos de los edificios sobre NERV así como la pirámide del cuartel general. Era sencillamente impresionante.

Estaba enoja, con Kaji. No con ella misma por permitirlo, por disfrutar el beso que él forzó, no que ella permitió.

Aún se preguntaba como una platica de trabajo termino con el contacto de sus labios con los del hombre de cola de caballo, mientras él intentaba abrasarla y lo único que se lo impidió fueron sus manos, las cuales luchaba por mantener así, él nunca intento quitarlas, espero a que ella misma lo hiciera y si no hubiera sido por el timbre del teléfono, lo habría hecho.

"Es raro verte sobria" escucho a Ritsuko, con quien debía verse en este lugar.

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo dándole una fingida sonrisa esperando engañar a su amiga.

"¿El trabajo o un hombre?" pregunto audazmente Ritsuko mientras le daba una taza de café a la capitana.

"Muchas cosas" dijo Misato admirando el paisaje.

"¿Sigues enamorada?" pregunto de nuevo la doctora provocando que Misato escupiera el café que bebía haciendo que se de cuenta de que la mujer de cabello morado estaba muy tensa.

"¡No seas ridícula!" dijo la capitana mientras se limpiaba los restos de café en sus labios "¡¿Quién podría amar a alguien como él? Incluso aunque yo era joven, estar con él ha sido el peor error que he cometido en mi vida!".

"El pez muere por su boca Misato. Yo nunca mencione a Kaji-kun ¿Te hice enojar?" dijo Ritsuko que aprovechaba momentos como este para relajarse a costa de la militar.

"¡Eres una…!".

"Tú enojo solo me comprueba que di en el blando. Deberías ser más honesta contigo, él ha cambiado mucho los últimos años, vasta con verlo cuando está con Shinji, se ha vuelto más responsable y si es posible más seguro de si mismo y debes admitir que ha hecho un buen trabajo cuidando del segundo elegido".

"No te dejes engañar amiga, sigue siendo un inmaduro… pero hablando del segundo…" dijo Misato tratando de cambiar el tema consiguiéndolo porque la doctora estaba muy ansiosa con el que quería tratar.

"Negativos. Todos los exámenes indican que el segundo elegido esta limpio, no se encontraron substancias extrañas en su cuerpo. Parece que la explicación para su sincronización esta en las demás teorías que te conté, pero no creo que podamos comprobarlas pronto, solo mamá y el comandante pueden darnos esos datos y no creo que vayan a hacerlo" declaro la doctora.

"Sinceramente lo esperaba, él no presenta ningún síntoma del síndrome de abstinencia. Supongo que nos vemos mañana… solo espero poder dormir un poco".

000

En la residencia Rioji/Ikari ya muy entrada la noche Asuka salía del cuarto de Shinji donde convenció a Rei de dormir dejando a su dueño original dormir en un incómodo futón en el piso de la sala.

Estaba despierta por dos razones. La primera, tenía que ir al baño.

La segunda, venganza.

Cuando salió del baño se aseguro de hacer mucho ruido, para comprobar que el segundo elegido en verdad estaba dormido, estando segura de eso corrió a su maleta y saco un estuche de maquillaje, un lápiz labial y su celular.

Se acerco al futón donde Shinji dormía. Ella nunca olvida y tampoco pasa por alto las ofensas como ese beso que ese insolente le robo.

Lo maquillaría hasta dejarlo como un payaso y después le sacaría una foto, foto que esparcirá por toda la escuela.

Estaba por dar la primera pincelada a su obra maestra cuando noto que Shinji llevaba audífonos, los siguió con la mirada hasta su otro extremo y se encontró con un SDAT aún funcional, pero destrozado y era muy parecido al que le regalo a Rei en su cumpleaños.

"Ma… mamá… papá" escucho a Shinji mientras veía con incredulidad al muchacho derramar una lagrima, él, el invencible segundo elegido… llorando como un niño.

En ese momento se sintió como la basura más baja del mundo por intentar algo, valga la redundancia, tan bajo como eso. Él por lo menos golpeaba de frente. Se levanto y regreso a su cama. No lo había perdonado, solo se vengaría de otra forma.

000

Finalmente podía moverse de nuevo, como lo predijo desde un principio estuvo inmóvil durante varios días. Incluso llego a pensar que usarían la misma bomba para mantenerlo quieto eternamente.

Por suerte eso no sucedió. Volvió a fusionar sus cuerpos en uno solo para que la luz d su alma sea lo bastante fuerte para resistir las armas de los lilims y retomo su camino hacia la Luna Roja sin perder más tiempo.

000

"El objetivo ha entrado en el área de las montañas después de pasar la línea de defensa de Goura " informaba el teniente Aoba.

"Aquí viene, no fallaremos esta vez" dijo Misato confiada al ver el cuerpo original del ángel aproximarse a la zona de intercepción.

"Cuando la música comience expandan su campo AT. Luego procedan según lo planeado ¿Entendieron?" termino Misato viendo ahora a los elegidos en sus cabinas de contacto.

"Tengan cuidado" les dijo Rei quien por primera vez debía limitarse a ver una pelea desde el centro de mando pero a decir verdad preferiría estar allá afuera con su EVA peleando, a tener que sufrir sin poder hacer nada para ayudar.

"Entendido" respondieron Asuka y Shinji al mismo tiempo.

"Escucha. Comenzaremos la rutina completa a la máxima velocidad ¿Bien?" dijo la pelirroja viendo a su compañero por un canal A/V con la Unidad-01.

"No necesitas recordármelo. No quedara nada del ángel cuando terminemos" respondió Shinji con seguridad.

"El objetivo está llegando al punto cero" continuaba Aoba con su informe.

"Desconecten la fuente de poder externa" ordeno Misato y sus ordenes fueron cumplidas de inmediato, los cables fueron desconectados "Lanzamiento" y la música comenzó.

Los EVAS fueron lanzados a toda velocidad a través de las rutas de salida que los llevarían donde su enemigo los aguarda.

Esta vez al no estar sujetos a las catapultas la inercia de su llegada a la superficie los impulso varios cientos de metros en el aire, como fue planeado, allí de uno de los contenedores derechos de los EVAS sacaron cada uno un cilindro plateado que se alargo en sus manos y que luego lanzaron contra el ángel a manera de lanzas, fueron bloqueadas por las manos del enemigo y se clavaron en el piso a un costado del monstruo, tal como estaba planeado, entre las lanzas una barrera energética surgió obligando al enemigo a separarse.

En cuanto aterrizaron Asuka tomo el rifle de asalto como se le dijo dejando que Shinji tome un nuevo cañón experimental recientemente desarrollado que según Ritsuko daba una patada capaz de derribar a un EVA si no se tiene cuidado, en otras palabras debía ser usado por el mejor, eso le molestaba mucho pero no podía distraerse.

Por eso se lo dejo al segundo elegido y corrió alrededor de los cuerpos del ángel vaciando su carga en el proceso y shinji disparaba estático evitando ser tirado por su arma y dando otro rugido que apenas se escuchaba sobre sus disparos.

Las municiones de ambas armas se terminaron en cuanto Asuka completo el circulo en el que corría y el ángel comenzó su contraataque con sus rayos y en una reacción simultanea los elegidos lanzaron sus armas la frente para defenderse y tener tiempo de retroceder.

"¡NOOOOO!" grito al ver sus preciadas creaciones reducidas a chatarra.

Los dos mitades del ángel continuaban mientras los EVAS daban volteretas hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeados, hicieron eso hasta que llegaron a una plataforma que bajo el peso combinado de los titanes levanto una barrera de acero frente a ellos y a sus costados contenedores con rifles ligeros, los tomaron mientras en la muralla de acero aparecía una marca convexa producto de los rayos que acababa de recibir.

Ambos salieron por su lado y le dispararon una ráfaga a su oponente pero al percatarse que él ángel salto salieron de su escondite dejando que la barrera sea cortada en varias piezas y perdiendo toda la ventaja.

Al notarlo Misato ordeno un ataque con todas las armas cercanas y así cientos de misiles los cuales lograron devolverles la ventaja a los EVAS.

Con un devastador uppercut las unidades 01 y 02 levantaron a sus ponentes del piso y con sendas patadas los empujaron hasta que chocaron en un punto volviéndose a fusionar y revelando los dos núcleos del ángel.

Saltaron tras disfrutar tan solo por una fracción de segundo de su buen trabajo. Caían girando sobre su propio eje hasta que dando una voltereta quedaron en posición de dar una patada a sus objetivos.

Impactaron al ángel con tal fuerza que lo arrastraron cientos de metros hasta una montaña mientras sentían el núcleo que golpearon deshacerse ante la brutal presión que ejercían.

000

¿Cómo?

En su último momento antes de sucumbir ante el ataque de los dos que se mueven como uno, solo podía preguntarse.

¿Cómo lo lograron en tan poco tiempo?

Cuando los ataco hace unos días las copias. No, los lilims no tenían esa habilidad.

Estaba… aterrado, por primera vez desde que nació tenía miedo. Miedo, era probablemente el primer mensajero en sentir miedo.

Pero no podía evitarlo. La única respuesta a su pregunta era la que le inspiraba tal temor.

Ninguno de sus hermanos estaba seguro de si el mito era cierto. Ninguno podía decir si los lilims comieron o no del fruto del conocimiento que era el mayor regalo que Lilita puede dar a sus hijos.

Pero tenía que ser, era lo único que explicaba tal capacidad de aprendizaje y que hayan sobrevivido, con él, el ataque de cinco ángeles.

Con su derrota, sus hermanos deberán cambiar sus tácticas o perecer.

000  
"¡Blanco destruido, ambos EVAS confirmados!" grito Maya emocionada después de ver el ballet de los gigantes, no le preocupaba la tremenda explosión que dejo el ángel al desaparecer, los titanes se las han visto peores.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio al ver la vergonzosa posición en que los EVAS terminaron.

La Unidad-01 sobre su pecho y la con una mano en la entre pierna de la Unidad-02 que estaba cruzada boca abajo sobre el EVA-01.

Shinji salía de su cabina un poco mareado, no estaba acostumbrado a tantos giros y volteretas, ese no era su estilo.

De un lado la capsula una puertecilla se abrió, él sabía lo que contenía, saco el auricular y el holograma de una enfurecida pelirroja apareció.

"¡Oye, mira lo que le hiciste a MI Unidad-02!" le grito.

"¡No es mi culpa¡Tú me pegaste primero!" dijo defensivamente aunque en realidad sabía que ninguno tenía la culpa pues cuando intento mover su EVA este ya no tenía energía, lo mismo debió pasarle a Asuka.

"¡Fuiste TU quien perdió el ritmo primero¡Te lo dije, no tienes ritmo!".

"¡Y de que te sirve el ritmo si eres tan lenta! Además ¿Qué hacías despierta hasta tan tarde en el baño?".

"¡Eso no te importa!".

"¡Que! Yo solo estaba bromeando pero en verdad lo hiciste ¡Diablos voy a tener que se yo el que limpie TU cochinada!".

"¡Yo no hice nada baka hentai!".

En el centro de mando la sub-comandante Akagi se retiraba enfurecida diciendo algo sobre ser humillada de nuevo, mientras todos los técnicos masculinos reían de buena gana y las femeninas se ruborizaban por vergüenza ajena mientras Misato se ponía una mano en la frente y decía "¡Otra vez!". Ritsuko solo seguía llorando por sus preciadas creaciones Rei se tapaba la cara mientras decía "Son unos pervertidos" una y otra vez y Kaji solo sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Se que tarde un poco pero este fue el séptimo capítulo.

Se que muchos de ustedes estarán preguntándose sobre las absurdas teorías que invente para el verdadero radio de sincronización de Shinji que como deje claro en el capítulo anterior es mucho más elevado que el de las otras dos elegidas.

La música de chelo es solo una forma para recordar al viejo Shinji que como vieron, además de tener un carácter fuerte sino que también tiene pega con las chicas cosa que aprendió de cierto hombre que no conoce las afeitadoras y Shinji sabe aprovecharse de eso para manipularlas (a quien les recuerda eso), ademas estoy la guitarra en lugar del chelo es un cambio logico.

Lo del fruto del conocimiento es algo para que los ángeles respeten a los elegidos.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo VIII: Sadalphon, La Trampa


	8. Sandalphon, La trampa

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: 13/06/07

CAPITULO VIII: SANDALPHON, LA TRAMPA.

Tokio-2, La actual capital de Japón.

Una vibrante metrópoli con cientos de miles de personas asentadas en ella, envueltas en sus cíclicas y rutinarias vidas, algunas de de ellas podrían ser consideradas aburridas.

Prosperas masas que viven felices en su ignorancia gracias a un sentimiento de seguridad preveniente de mitos urbanos que ninguno de ellos puede comprobar: "los ángeles solo atacan Tokio-3", "los EVANGELIONS son invencibles", "los pilotos EVA son veteranos de conflictos post segundo impacto".

Por lo general ninguna persona de entre las miles de personas que habitan la nueva capital, de el país que fue el primero en sufrir la furia de una mina N2 a causa de un sospechoso ataque terrorista, podrían considerarse excepcionales, ni los estudiantes en escuelas y universidades, ni profesores, ni los obreros que viven del sudor de su frente, ni los burócratas, ni oficinistas que se encargan de mantener cierto estado de orden o los gobernantes, lideres con una mejor idea del panorama político, pueden considerarse excepcionales.

Pero hoy están de paso tres personas, tres adolescentes para ser exactos, que encajan a la perfección en esa palabra. Tres adolescentes que llevan el peso del mundo sobre sus inmaduros hombros.

"¡Al fin un día libre!" dijo Rei claramente feliz, estaba vestida con una blusa azul que igualaba el color de su cabello y la leyenda "ICE QUEEN" (le gustaba mucho esa leyenda) bordada en letras blancas y unos pantalones marrones.

"¡Eh escuchado que tienen tiendas geniales en esa nueva plaza!" comento Asuka que iba vestida con una blusa gris sin mangas y jean azul.

"¿Cómo deje que me convencieran?" dijo Shinji con pesadumbre mientras caminaba detrás de las chicas vestido con un pantalón blanco, camiseta negra y su chaqueta arremangada haciéndolo parecer un cadete de academia naval.

"¡Porque me debes un vestido, baka!" dijo Asuka al recordar cierto vestido amarillo que se hundió junto con el barco que solía transportar a la unidad 01.

"Si. ¿Pero todo esto por un feo vestido¡Reclámaselo al ángel!" se defendió Shinji recordando que el también perdió algunas prendas en el mismo incidente (además de otras cosas) y no lo veían quejándose como una niña. Aunque Asuka si lo es.

"¡FEO, yo le regale ese vestido a Asuka-chan en su cumpleaños!" dijo Rei aparentando estar enojado para apoyar a su amiga.

"de que te quejas segundo, tú ganas como 10000 pesos más que nosotras" dijo Asuka recordando la cantidad de dinero que fue depositado en la cuenta del segundo elegido.

"¡Es porque aún estoy en servicio activo para la ULN y además tengo que hacer mucho papeleo!" se defendió recordándoles que NERV le pagaba lo mismo que a ellas y que lo que hace que su sueldo sea superior son sus responsabilidades extras. Iba a decirles que recibe la misma mensualidad que ellas para sus gastos, pero su hermana y compañera parecen disididas a gastar su dinero '¿Por qué Kaji nunca me enseño como salir de una situación así?'.

000

"¡por fin algo de comida!" dijo Shinji mientras devoraba con avidez uno de los tres helados por los que pago.

"No exageres onichan, no tardamos tanto… ¿O si?" dijo Rei mirando la cara de Shinji que claramente decía que ¡SIII!

"No te quejes segundo. Rei te compro un camiseta, aunque yo creo que lo que necesitas es un guardarropa nuevo" comento la pelirroja quien demoro más de la cuenta con el propósito de fastidiar a su compañero. Misión cumplida.

"¡Y ya estamos listas para ir a …!" comenzó Rei.

"¡O-K-I-N-A-W-A!" completaron Asuka junto a la peliazul con tal sincronización que pareciera que fueron ellas las hicieron ese entrenamiento.

'Si, claro' pensó Shinji mientras su rostro les decía "Yo se algo que ustedes no".

000

"¡Que como que no podemos ir!" grito Asuka mirando las bolsas que ella y Rei compraron en Tokio-2.

"¡¿Por qué, antes si nos dejabas ir?!" dijo Rei con un tono entre ruego y reproche mientras ponía ojos de cachorro, Misato rara vez se resistía a eso.

Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad Misato cerro los ojos para no ver a la peliazul "lo siento, pero esta vez es diferente".

"No puedes hacernos esto Misato ya compram…" comenzó asuka intentando copiar el gesto de su amiga pero su tutora y oficial superior la interrumpió aún sin abrir sus ojos.

"si ya se que tu novio te compro todo para el viaje pero…" sin abrir sus ojos todavía porque a juzgar por el tono melosote ka pelirroja estaba usando el mismo método que la peliazaul y decidiendo que acusar a Asuka de tener un romance con su compañero piloto era la mejor forma de contraataque y el ser interrumpida fue la prueba de su éxito. Como le agradecía el soplo a la sección dos.

"¡M-I-S-A-T-O!" comenzó una furiosa pelirroja mientras veía las sonrisas de oreja a oreja de sus compañeras, esta se convirtió en la forma habitual de su guardiana para cambiar de tema. Pero esta vez no la dejaría "¡Primero, no hay nada entre el baka y yo! segundo ¿Por qué no podemos ir?".

"Por si lo han olvidado niñas, estamos en guerra contra los ángeles y deben mantenerse alertas" respondió Misato retomando su tono serio.

"¡¿Y quien decidió eso?!" dijo rei enojada, en años anteriores siempre la dejaron ir siempre y cuando no se atrasara de sus entrenamientos y pruebas de sincronización trabajando extra luego. Últimamente estaban muy adelantadas, así que no veía razón para que no las dejaran ir.

"Pues yo como la Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas" contesto Misato con una calma que anunciaba la derrota de las elegidas.

"¿Somos solo nosotras?" pregunto Asuka buscando un consuelo que pensaba encontrarlo a expensas de Shinji.

Una gota de sudor resbalo de la frente de Misato. Shinji tampoco ira, pero para evitarlo debe llenar unos complejas formas para anular los documentos que el segundo elegido le entrego justificando su partida al viaje. Él tenía una cara que le decía que no esperaba ir y solo quería fastidiarla "No. Shinji tampoco irá. Lo siento chicas" dijo con sinceridad, pero debía hacer esto.

"Me gustaría atacar por una vez en lugar de solo esperar" dijo Asuka con resignación.

000

En el centro de mando se respiraba un aire… relajado, como no se había sentido en meses. Desde que la guerra dio inicio dicho complejo se convirtió en un autentico pandemonium con todos sus técnicos estresados recorriendo diferentes terminales de las MAGI y consolas para obtener un mísero dato que ayudara a destruir al ángel en turno.

De hecho los técnicos en este momento estaban abarrotando los escasos salones de descanso y las únicas personas en el centro de mando son el teniente Hyuga que reía por lo bajo leyendo un manga cómico de tamaño enciclopédico, el teniente Aoba escuchando la música que tiene almacenada clandestinamente en su Terminal con unos discretos y con sus manos tocaba una guitarra imaginaria, la teniente Ibuki suspiraba soñadoramente mientras leía un manual de las artes del safo y de vez en cuando le daba una que otra mirada a la doctora Ritsuko, y también estaban las dos mujeres al mando durante los ataques: Misato y Ritsuko.

"¿Cómo lo tomaron Asuka y Rei?" pregunto la rubia científico con interés, a ella no le era difícil conseguir informes no oficiales de los agentes de la sección dos. Y por lo que se entero las chicas ya tenían todo listo para su viaje.

"Mejor de lo que esperaba, creo que han madurado un poco en los últimos meses" dijo Misato con la voz cargada de algo que bien podría pasar por orgullo materno "¡Pero Shinji, ese inmaduro me dio casi tanto papeleo como el séptimo ángel… ya lo dije es un inmaduro!" dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno de completo enojo.

"Estas exagerando Misato, él solo quería ir con sus compañeros" en realidad Ritsuko sabía que Shinji probablemente solo lo hizo para fastidiar a su amiga, pero no podía evitar sentir simpatía por el que prácticamente es el hijo adoptivo de uno de sus mejores amigos, le pasaba lo mismo con Asuka y Rei, además ella misma suele hacer cosas como esa cuando esta enojada con la capitana "Déjalo que juegue ahora que puede. Algo me dice que nunca tuvo mucho tiempo para eso".

000

Asuka y Rei caminaban a la piscina del geofrente, ambas vestían sus trajes de baño nuevos, mientras Rei usaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza diseñado para competencias de alto rendimiento Asuka usaba un bikini de franjas horizontales rojas y blancas y cargaba un no muy costoso equipo de buceo consistente en un tanque de oxigeno, un respirador y uno goolges, no iba a desperdiciarlo, además no quería competir con Rei en el agua, la chica de pelo azul bien podría llegar a las olimpiadas si algún día vuelven a hacerlas y disfrutaba más del buceo.

Cuando llegaron Shinji estaba en uno de los bordes de las piscina en una mesa con su laptop escribiendo algo, Asuka dio un suspiro de molestia, con esto ya no tenía dudas, rei estaba tratando de ligarla con él, por eso lo "invito" de compras ayer (aunque él era de mucha ayuda como bestia de carga), pero ella no buscaba nada como un romance y le era difícil ver la Segundo elegido como algo más que un rival arrogante y pretencioso, su mayor obstáculo para ser la mejor.

"¿No vas a nadar onichan?" pregunto Rei al ver a su hermano concentrado en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo todavía con sus ropas de calle.

"Accedí a acompañarte, pero ya te dije que tengo mucho que hacer y no puedo retrasarme" respondió Shinji sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

"¿Y que es tan importante baka?" pregunto Asuka viendo el monitor por encima del hombro del muchacho.

Shinji escondió rápidamente la ventana al darse cuenta de que sería vista por ojos extraños "No es de buena educación espiar tercera… pero si tantos deseos tienes de saber tengo que estudiar para un examen".

"¿Examen? Pero si tuvimos exámenes hace un par de semanas" dijo Asuka con tono acusador tratando de exponer la ventana oculta y tras un leve forcejeo lo consiguió, aunque lo logro no le sirvió de mucho pues todo el texto estaba en español.

"Expansión térmica. Lo se es básico pero ese maldito examen puede tener lo que sea" Asuka sonrío para si misma, el muy inepto olvido que ella no habla español.

"¿Qué examen?" pregunto Rei con interés, la pelirroja tenía razón acaban de rendir exámenes en la escuela recientemente.

"Reglas de la ULN, todos los oficiales deben pasar un examen anual para mantener sus rangos y aspirar a un ascenso" dijo el segundo elegido dejando claro que no le gustaba la idea de dicha evaluación.

"¡Diviértete estudiando "Soldadito de plomo"!" dijo Asuka en un tono burlón dándose cuenta que los privilegios de Shinji tienen un precio… y le gustaba verlo pagar por ellos.

En el borde de la piscina se puso su equipo para disfrutar de su sesión de buceo cunado escucho un "SPLASH", sin duda era Rei que ya entro al agua para nadar, al dirigir su mirada pudo confirmarlo pero además también vio a cierto piloto con sus ojos clavados en ella, analizando cada parte de su anatomía. No se sorprendió, él le dejo claro que ella le gustaba, la menos físicamente, aunque no la aguante no puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

Sonrío para si misma una vez más 'Veamos que tanto puedes concentrarte conmigo cerca Segundo Elegido' "¡Mira, mira Shinji, entrada con giro hacia atrás!" dijo entrando al agua de la forma que anuncio.

000

En un cuarto oscuro se proyecta una serie de imágenes anaranjados con negro para cuatro personas.

"No tenemos una imagen nítida" dijo Naoko Akagi, la persona con el rango más alto en la habitación, con cierto tono de indiferencia.

"Pero, esta mancha reportada por el Instituto Sismológico de Asamayama me molesta" dijo el teniente Aoba mientras trataba de alejar la inquietas manos, de la persona con el rango más alto de la habitación, de su trasero.

"Por supuesto, no podemos ignorar eso" contesto la sub-comandante sonando apenas más interesada que antes.

"¿Qué dijo MAGI?" pregunto consternada, si lo que estaba en esa imagen resultaba ser un ángel esto se convertiría en un infierno de logística.

"50 y 50" dijo la teniente Ibuki viendo la foto en turno con un semblante serio.

A la sub-comandante no le gusto esa respuesta, era la segunda vez que su obra maestra, las MAGIS, le fallaban a la hora de dar una respuesta concreta "¿Hay alguien ahí?" pregunto ocultando su rabia.

"La capitana Katsuragi ya esta en el lugar" respondió Aoba como un autómata resignado a que su glúteo derecho sea atenazado por la mayor de las Akagi.

En ese mismo instante a cientos de kilómetros la mujer de cabello morado veía fijamente un monitor que mostraba las entrañas de un volcán activo.

"¡Ese es el límite!" dijo enfadado uno de los técnicos del equipo que estudiaba al volcán constantemente con el fin de predecir una erupción con tiempo para evacuar zonas pobladas cercanas al lugar. La sonda que están utilizando no fue diseñada ir más allá de donde se encontraba ahora, hacerla descender más es peligroso.

"Aún no 500 más por favor" respondió Misato añadiendo el "por favor" solo por formalidad, eso fue una orden.

Orden que fue acatada por el equipo local de técnicos, porque su organización es un microbio si se la comparaba con NERV, organización que tenía jurisdicción sobre todo lo relacionado con los ángeles que atacaban Tokio-3 y así la sonda volvió a activar sus hélices para descender más aún.

"Profundidad 1200. Armadura anti-presión trizada" anuncio una voz automatizada causando preocupación entre los técnicos del lugar, pero aparentemente no tuvieron efecto sobre la mujer que usurpo el mando de la instalación.

"¡Katsuragi-san!" advirtió el técnico de la vez pasada, quien aparentemente solía dirigir a este equipo. Por poderosa que sea NERV no pueden permitirse perder esa sonda , sería tener que para su trabajo unos seis meses hasta conseguir presupuesto para otra.

"Si se rompe, la pagaremos. 200 más por favor" ordeno Misato, el costo de esa cosa no representa nada para NERV y bien valdría la pena romperla si con eso salen de dudas.

Completamente desarmados por el argumento de la capitana los técnicos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer y enviar su sonda aún más profundo.

"Contacto en el monitor" informo el teniente Hyuga quien también viajo al lugar acompañado por otra técnica de bajo nivel. A ellos tampoco les importaba lo que suceda con la maquina con tal de obtener resultados concluyentes.

"Comiencen el análisis" volvió a ordenar Misato ante lo cual el teniente de gafas solo presiono un botón de la consola de la que se apodero y dijo "Entendido".

Mientras las computadoras procesaban toda la información que recibían de la sonda esta con cada segundo que pasaba se comprimía más y más hasta que… una fuerte alarma y la voz automatizada informaban que la maquina finalmente imploto por la presión a la que fue sometida.

"¿Cómo resulto el análisis?" pregunto Misato en un susurro. Estos técnicos no deben enterarse más que de lo absolutamente necesario.

"Apenas lo logramos. Patrón sanguíneo azul" susurro Hyuga en respuesta.

"No hay duda. Es un ángel" dijo Misato mientras miraba la pantalla "Este laboratorio estará completamente cerrado y bajo el control de NERV. A nadie se le permite entrar y todo lo sucedido las últimas seis horas será mantenido en secreto". Les dijo a todos en el cuarto con actitud severa mirando fijamente al jefe regular del complejo haciéndole entender que no tiene opción.

Todos en el cuarto tragaron saliva. Obviamente se metieron en algo grande y ni siquiera sabían como lo hicieron, pero ninguno pensó en desobedecer a la mujer, se llevarían lo poco que saben a la tumba.

Hyuga solo presiono otro botón de la consola y todos los monitores se ennegrecieron y mostraron el mensaje "TOP SECRET".

La capitana Katsuragi salió del cuarto ante la mirada de los técnicos. Una vez afuera y segura de que no había nadie cerca, la mujer de cabello morado tomo su celular y marco el número que necesitaba.

"Pide un A-17 al comandante Fuyutsuqui" dijo en cuanto escucho la respiración de otra persona por el auricular.

"Tenga cuidado. Esta no es una línea segura" respondió Aoba un poco paranoico por lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Lo se. Apresúrate y cambia a una línea segura" dijo Misato con voz fuerte. Este es el evento más importante desde que la guerra dio comienzo.

000

Una bizarra reunión se llevaba acabo en el cuarto más secreto de NERV.

"¿A-17?" preguntaron cuatro voces sorprendidas.

"¿Quiere decir que esta vez nosotros atacaremos primero?" pregunto alguien con acento ingles sin cambiar su entonación de sorpresa.

"Si" respondió Fuyutsuqui como si lo que le acabaron de preguntar no tuviera trascendencia alguna.

"No. Es muy peligroso ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que sucedió hace 15 años?" dijo un alemán con firmeza. La última vez que intentaron capturar a un ángel causaron el segundo impacto.

"No podemos perder esta oportunidad. Hasta el momento solo nos hemos defendido. Ahora podemos tomar la iniciativa por primera vez" respondió el viejo comandante defendiendo su punto.

"Es muy arriesgado" afirmo el anciano líder del comité.

"Pero usted sabe lo importante que es un ejemplar vivo de un ángel" dijo Fuyutsuqui, con la captura de un ángel vivo podrían justificar un gran aumento al presupuesto de NERV. Y el aumento saldría de los proyectos rivales al proyecto "E" como el JET-ALONE que se mantiene en terapia intensiva por la devastadora eficiencia de los EVANGELIONS y además se adelantarían a los calendarios.

"No toleraremos errores" dijo el jefe del comité a modo de aprobación antes de que todos cortaran la comunicación con los cuarteles.

"¿Errores? Saben muy bien que en caso de un error la humanidad estará perdida" dijo Naoko Akagi enojada "¿Realmente esta seguro de esto… sensei?".

En su cómodo asiento Fuyutsuqui se permitió una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro de piedra. ¿Cuan tiempo paso desde la última vez que alguien lo llamo "sensei" . Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejo de dictar cátedra, y tantas cosas pasaron desde entonces que casi olvido que la mujer con la que hablaba fue una de sus alumnas.

000

En el mismo cuarto que fuera usado para proyectar las imágenes enviadas por el Instituto Sismológico de Asamayama ahora proyectaba una imagen que fácilmente podría pasar por una ecografía de un feto teñida de naranja con un mensaje que decía que lo que aparecía en la imagen tenía un patrón sanguíneo azul y por lo tanto…

"¿Eso es un ángel?" pregunto rei al leer la imagen que despertó su atención y la de sus compañeros pilotos.

"Si. Es como una larva, no ha llegado a la madurez…" dijo Ritsuko antes de ser interrumpida.

"¡Igual que Shinji!" dijo Asuka causando que Ritsuko, Maya (quien estaba a lado de la doctora mirando su trasero de vez en cuando) e incluso Rei soltaran una pequeña risa que fue parada por los amenazantes ojos azul oscuro del Segundo elegido.

Recuperando la seriedad gracias a los ojos de Shinji Ritsuko continuo "Nuestro primer objetivo es capturarlo. Capturarlo vivo y preservar su forma original lo más que se pueda".

"¿Si fallamos?" pregunto Asuka aún con una sonrisa en los labios fruto de la aceptación de la broma a costillas de su mayor rival.

"Lo destruyen lo antes posible ¿Entendido?" dijo la doctora confirmando lo que los elegidos tenían en mente.

"Si" respondieron los tres.

"El piloto designado es… " dijo Ritsuko para anunciar al que realizaría la arriesgada misión.

"¡Yo, yo¡Yo buceare!" interrumpió Asuka y pensó que se vería patética, casi como si suplicara por hacerlo y quien terminaría haciéndolo sería Shinji.

"No seas ridícula. Seré yo quien haga la inmersión" dijo Shinji disfrutando de cada palabra que salía de su boca. Él es la opción lógica y no es por presumir pero ya ha hecho seis inmersiones en volcanes considerados más peligrosos.

"Asuka" completo Ritsuko enojada por ser interrumpida por los elegidos 'Misato tiene razón estos dos parecen casados' pensó al recordar que la capitana le comento en una ocasión que el segundo y la tercera pelean como un viejo matrimonio con problemas de dinero.

"¡¿Qué?!¡¿Por qué?!" pregunto Shinji enfadado por la incomprensible decisión de la rubia. Y el que la tercera elegida estuviera saltando con Rei como colegialas emocionadas no le ayudaba a sentirse más tranquilo.

Ritsuko estaba respondiendo primero a la mirada de furia del segundo elegido con una la mirada más intimidante que pudo lograr, pero el muchacho ni siquiera pareció reconsiderar su actitud 'Nota mental: tratar de lucir más intimidante' "El equipo tipo "D" de la Unidad-01 no funciona, encontramos varias articulaciones rotas, así como partes de la armadura y en el casco. No podemos dejar que vayas con un equipo en ese estado" explico Ritsuko resignada "Serás el refuerzo de Asuka. Rei, como la Unidad-00 no es compatible con el equipo tipo "D" esperaras aquí. Ustedes dos prepárense a salir" termino rescatando la poca autoridad que aún tenía sobre los elegidos. Cuando lo vio salir noto a Shinji… ¿Preocupado?

000

En los vestidores femeninos Asuka y rei terminaban de ponerse sus trajes de conexión pues aunque la chica de mirada carmesí no va a ir con sus compañeros debe estar lista para salir de inmediato en caso de emergencia.

Asuka estaba feliz, y lo demostraba con una discreta sonrisa.

Y tiene motivos para estarlo, aunque sea por la negligencia de algunos miembros del personal de reparación y mantenimiento del equipo. Fue elegida sobre Shinji para estar en esta misión tan importante. Al presionar el botón de la muñequera izquierda de su traje recordó que el plástico en el que venía sellado su traje decía: a prueba de calor; pero no le parecía diferente a los que usaba regularmente, miro confundida a Rei buscando alguna respuesta pero entonces alguien toco la puerta.

"Pase" dijeron las dos al unísono.

000

Ritsuko iba en camino al vestidor de las elegidas, debía enseñarle a Asuka como usar el traje a prueba de calor que fue cambiado por el regular cuando vio salir a Shinji entrar a su vestidor con una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

"¿Por qué estas tan preocupado Shinji-kun?" pregunto la doctora mientras se acercaba al chico.

"Estamos a unas horas de causar un nuevo impacto… no se de que otra forma podría reaccionar doctora" le respondió Shinji pero la rubia no se trago del todo sus palabras. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse que si sabía las consecuencias de un posible fracaso de la misión ¿Qué más sabría¿Sabría lo mismo que sus compañeras? O… ¿Incluso sabría más que ella misma? O si solo estaba molesto por no ser él quien se ocupe del trabajo. Continuo hacia su destino con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo al recordar algo '¿Cómo sabe lo que pasaría si fallamos la misión?'.

000

Cuando la puerta se abrió pudieron ver a Ritsuko con una sonrisa claramente fingida en su cara, lo cual no le dio mucha confianza a las elegidas, por lo general la doctora solo pone esa clase de sonrisa cuando algo le preocupa.

"Bien, ya tienen puestos sus trajes" dijo la rubia solo observando lo obvio.

"Si. Pero se suponía que fuera a prueba de calor pero no veo ninguna diferencia" dijo Asuka esperando una pronta explicación.

"A… eso, solo presiona el botón de la muñeca derecha" dijo Ritsuko que apenas escucho a la pelirroja sobre sus pensamientos.

Un poco extrañada por la actitud distraída de la científica pero sin motivos para desconfiar Asuka simplemente presiono el botón indicado y para su sorpresa y horror el traje de conexión comenzó a inflarse como un globo dejándola con la apariencia final de un gran globo rojo ante las risas de Rei y la mirada perdida de la doctora.

"¡¿Qué significa esto?!" grito la pelirroja con su furia a punto de estallar como, bueno como un globo con demasiado aire.

"¿Qué debes hacer dieta?" dijo Rei con una sonrisa maliciosa alegrándose de que su EVA no sea compatible con ese equipo.

"¡Rei en cuanto te atrape…!" dijo Asuka tratando de sujetar a la chica de cabello azul, pero desafortunadamente bastaba con que Rei estire un de sus brazos para alejarla de su alcance.

"Se que se ven muy mal, pero son nuestros trajes resistentes al calor, y NO, no puedes retractarte" dijo Ritsuko agradeciendo no ser una piloto y compadeciéndose le la joven pelirroja.

000

Asuka corrió por los pasillos lo más rápido que su poca aerodinámica forma le permitía, solo quería subir a su EVA y no ser vista por nadie.

Pero en cuanto llego a la jaula de la maquina se topo con que su querida Unidad-02 se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

El EVA rojo esta en algo similar a un traje de buceo primitivo y sobre inflado de color blanco que solo dejaba ver el rostro del titán a través de un cristal.

"¡No¡Tú no!" grito al ver a su preciado EVA en ese estado.

"Ese es el equipo tipo "D" de la Unidad-02, no es muy distinto al de la Unidad-01, la única diferencia importante es el casco. Espero que lo hagas bien tercera" escucho la voz de Shinji venir detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta esperando ver una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del segundo elegido, pero en lugar de eso lo vio con una expresión sería en la cara que la dejo sin reacción, tanto así que no dijo ni una palabra cuando él paso junto a ella para dirigirse a la jaula de su EVA en la siguiente jaula.

En silencio se maldijo a si misma por no ser capaz de mandarlo al diablo y se pregunto como es posible que Shinji sea capaz de cambiar de actitud tan fácilmente a una de total profesionalidad, era como si a la hora de pelear no hubiese nada más importante que destruir a los ángeles… ¿Ese era el resultado de haber vivido solo para pilotear un EVA?

"¿Te encontraste con Shinji, verdad?" dijo Ritsuko unos momentos después de que él se fuera "Ese chico puede ser tan extraño" continuo ganándose la aprobación de Asuka.

000

Cruzando el cielo van dos aeroplanos diseñados para el transporte de los EVAS, sobra decir que superaban ampliamente el tamaño de su carga.

En la retaguardia Shinji va con el rostro más serio que uno pueda encontrar en un chico de su edad.

En la vanguardia va Asuka maldiciendo a los ingenieros que crearon el estupido equipo tipo "D" para su EVA.

"Los EVAS Unidades 01 y 02 han llegado. Ambas unidades esperan ordenes en su posición actual" resonó una voz por todo el campamento que NERV instalo en las faldas del volcán donde se esconde el denominado Octavo ángel.

Dentro del cuartel móvil Misato escucho el anuncio y da las ordenes adecuadas para estimar la posición actual y futuro del blanco, solo mover una gran grúa con un láser que hará el trabajo. Pero está más preocupada por Asuka, su protegida quizás este lista para esta clase de operaciones pero sin duda Shinji lo esta más y es muy sospechoso que el equipo tipo "D" de la Unidad-01 se averiara en un momento así, tan solo esperaba con todo su corazón que todo salga bien, de lo contrario… la humanidad no soportaría un tercer impacto.

"¿Dónde esta Kaji?" escucho a Shinji por el comunicador.

"Él no tiene nada que hacer aquí, así que no vendrá, concéntrate Shinji" dijo Misato notando la voz tensa del muchacho. Estaba casi tan tensa como la suya.

"Entendido" respondió Shinji.

000

Se ha declarado un A-17. eso también implica la presencia de la menor cantidad de gente posible" dijo una mujer muy sexy en un teleférico con una espectacular vista a un bosque.

"Eso pone a muchas personas en problemas, incluyéndome" dijo Kaji mirando a la mujer a su lado con disimulo mientras pretendía ver el bosque bajo él.

"Si no pudiste detenerlo supongo que pasaste al plan "B"" afirmo la mujer viendo el bosque.

"No había razón para detenerla. La orden era "oficial"" dijo Kaji acentuando con sarcasmo la última "El plan "B" fue muy difícil de llevar a cabo… pero logre incapacitar a la Unidad-01 para el rol principal".

"¿Crees que alguien sospeche de ti?" pregunto la mujer con autentica preocupación.

"Con Katsuragi ausente tuve mucha libertad para moverme y ninguno de los ineptos de la sección 2 se dio cuenta. Pero estoy seguro de que si Shinji no esta convencido que fui yo por lo menos soy su principal sospechoso" dijo Kaji mirando el bosque, esta vez de verdad.

"No esperaba menos del famoso teniente Ikari, estoy segura de que pronto será ascendido" dijo la mujer bajando del vagón mientras este se detenía y abría sus puertas "¡Hasta luego compadre!" dijo antes de perderse de vista.

000

Asuka estaba en la cabina de su EVA que ahora colgaba de una enorme grúa con cuatro gigantescos tubos como soporte cuando escucho un BIP en su radar.

Giro su cabeza a donde su radar mostraba tres objetos moviéndose.

"¿Qué son esos?" pregunto la pelirroja pues los aviones estaban demasiado lejos para verlos aún con el zoom al máximo.

"La fuerza aérea de la ONU, estarán pendientes de nosotros hasta el fin de la operación" dijo la teniente Ibuki con su tersa voz desde una tienda con equipo de monitoreo.

"¿Van a ayudarnos?" pregunto la pelirroja un poco confundida , las Naciones Unidas solo son capaces de molestar y estorbar a los ángeles.

"No seas tonta esos inútiles están aquí para limpiar el lugar con una mina N2 en caso de que fallemos" respondió Shinji desde su cabina con una sonrisa cínica en los labios 'Que importa lo que esos inútiles piensen. Si ella falla será el fin del mundo' pensó el piloto.

"¡Es espantoso!" dijo Asuka indignada porque ninguno de sus superiores negara lo que su compañero dijo '¿Se atreverán a hacer eso aunque nosotros todavía estemos aquí?' se pregunto a si misma.

"Despreocúpate si fallas no estarás aquí para ver lo que esos sujetos hagan" vio a Shinji por un canal de comunicación A/V con él tenía una expresión de piedra en la cara, recordándole que no tiene margen de error.

Ritsuko escucho la conversación de los pilotos desde una tienda, ella sabía que Shinji tenía razón en todo lo que dijo, pero nadie se lo había dicho, estaba segura de ello porque solo Misato, los tenientes Hyuga e Ibuki y ella misma sabían para que esta aquí la fuerza aérea de la ONU y dudaba que alguno de las otras tres personas que estaban enteradas se lo hubiese dicho al segundo elegido y como ella no se lo dijo entonces el mismo debió deducirlo. Empezaba a cuestionarse si Shinji realmente fue educado según los deseos del comandante Fuyutsuqui, él no es como Rei o Asuka que solo ven al enemigo en frente, él puede ver el escenario completo y entender las repercusiones que tienen las acciones de cada uno de los actores sobre el y eso lo hace mucho más difícil de controlar y no dudaba de que si la situación lo amerita podría revelarse, y así no es como el comandante actúa, él nunca deja que nada se escape de su control.

Sin darse cuenta Ritsuko movió su cabeza como negándose a si misma las ideas que rondaban su mente.

"¿Esta bien sempai?" pregunto Maya al ver a su superior tan consternada.

"Si solo estoy un poco nerviosa ¿Ya terminaste la verificación, podemos proceder?" dijo Ritsuko, que quería acabar con esto lo antes posible.

"Si, señora" respondió Ibuki.

"Informa a la capitana Katsuragi".

En el centro de mando móvil Misato escucho que tanto el EVA con la armadura tipo "D" estaban listos, así que abrió un canal de comunicación con el EVA-02 "Asuka ¿Estas lista?" pregunto.

"Cuando quieras" escucho a la pelirroja tratando de sonar confiada.

"¡Adelante!" ordeno mientras veía a Ritsuko y Maya entrar y tomar sus lugares, sonrió para las recién llegadas. Si Asuka tiene que hacer esto por lo menos le brindaran todo el apoya posible.

000

El EVA comenzó a descender con una jaula electromagnética plegable en las pinzas que la armadura tiene en lugar de dedos y un cinturón de lastre en su cintura.

"¡Se ve muy caliente!" dijo la pelirroja sintiendo los efectos sicosomáticos de sumergirse en roca derretida a miles de grados.

"La Unidad-02 esta sumergiéndose en la lava" escucho por el comunicador y recupero la confianza al recordar que estaba en una maquina que puede considerarse como el "Arma Definitiva" y sentir la extraña calidez del EVA.

"¡Mira, mira Shinji!" dijo para obtener la atención de su compañero. Ella no solo entraría al magma, lo haría con estilo "¡Entrada con golpe gigantesco!" dijo mientras movía a su EVA para ocupar la mayor área posible y levantara más magma.  
000  
Shinji en su cabina se permitió sonreír por primera vez desde que se entero que no sería él quien entre al volcán, la energía de la tercera elegida era… era…

'¡Otra vez no¡Diablos!'.

000

"Profundidad actual 170, descendiendo a velocidad 20. Todo funciona con normalidad" informaba Maya con una voz muy tensa. No le gustaba que los pilotos tengan que hacer esto solo porque nadie más puede.

"Visibilidad cero. No puedo ver nada" dijo Asuka que solo veía el rojo del magma y nada más "Cambio al monitor CT" reporto y gracias al cambio ya podía ver mejor pero… "¡Aún así el rango de visibilidad es solo de 120!" dijo con preocupación.

El EVA continuaba descendiendo y la teniente Ibuki daba un reporte continuo de la profundidad "400, 450, 500, 550, 600, 650" mientras todos en el centro de mando veían los monitores muy serios y Shinji desde la Unidad-01 veía los cables bajar con confusión marcada en su rostro.

Asuka desde su cabina de contacto trataba de relajarse pero simplemente no podía "Despreocúpate, si fallas no estarás aquí para ver lo que esos sujetos hagan" las palabras del Segundo Elegido le recordaban que su vida estaba en mayor riesgo que nunca.

"900".

"Hasta ahora vas bien tercera… solo sigue como vas" recibió una transmisión de Shinji.

"¡No te necesito para saber eso baka!" respondió Asuka descargando un poco de tensión en su compañero piloto 'El baka al menos sirve para algo' no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante ese pensamiento, de no haber sido por gritarle al Segundo Elegido ahora probablemente estaría al borde de un ataque de nervios.

"1000".

"1020 profundidad de seguridad traspasada" informo Maya causando que Asuka suelte un suspiro para mantener la calma.

"Profundidad 1300. este es el punto establecido para el objetivo" dijo Maya.

"Asuka ¿Puedes ver algo?" le pregunto Misato mientras buscaba al ángel en sus pantallas y demás instrumentos "Nada, no esta aquí" respondió controlando su voz lo mejor que podía.

"La corriente de lava es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos" dijo Ritsuko preocupada, si el objetivo estaba demasiado lejos recomendaría abandonar la misión y lanzar una mina N2.

"Calculen de nuevo. Continúen con la operación. Desciende más profundo" ordeno Misato con frialdad 'Solo espero que no este muy lejos'.

Hyuga le dirigió una mirada incrédula, para él la operación debió terminar en este instante '¿Tan valioso es un ángel vivo que vale la pena arriesgar a un EVA y a una piloto por uno?'.

"Profundidad 1350, 1400".

Asuka escucho un sonido algo extraño, algo estaba roto, solo esperaba que no fuera nada importante.

"Segunda tubería de circulación rota" escucho a Ibuki "Profundidad 1480. Limite máximo de profundidad traspasado" informo la mujer con eso Asuka esperaba que la operación se detenga, pero no quería hacerlo. Esta es su mayor oportunidad hasta ahora, si conseguía su objetivo sería el mayor logro jamás alcanzado por un piloto "No ha encontrado al objetivo. Continuemos ¿Asuka, como te sientes?" escucho de nuevo a Misato. La pelirroja sonrío internamente '¡Confía en mi, de verdad lo hace!' "Puedo aguantar. Quiero terminar con esto y tomar una ducha" estaba feliz, pero no tenían porque enterarse.

"Conozco unas aguas termales cerca de aquí ¿Qué te parece se vamos ahí cunado esto termine?" escucho a Misato mucho más relajada.

"Bien" respondió con una sonrisa, pero entonces escucho otro sonido, el sonido de lago metálico rompiéndose.

"La Unidad-02 perdió su cuchillo progresivo" escucho. Solo esperaba no necesitarlo.

En el centro de mando todos estaban atentos a la profundidad que ahora era del máximo más 200.

"¡Katsuragi-san detenga esto, esta vez hay alguien ahí!" dijo Makoto exaltado, ya vio lo que le sucedió a la sonda y no quiere que eso le pase al EVA, una muerte así…

"Yo estoy a cargo. No lo olvides, continuemos" dijo la capitana con frialdad aunque por dentro solo quiera sacar a su protegida de allí y dejar que vuelen el lugar.

"Profundidad 1780. Es la nueva posición establecida para el objetivo después de recalcular" informo Maya con alivio al pensar que la piloto ya no debe descender más.

Asuka miro en todas direcciones esperando con ansia encontrar al ángel y capturarlo para acabar con esta fastidiosa operación. Le molesta depender no solo de sus habilidades, sino también de personas que veían los campos de batalla con sus traseros en cómodos y suaves asientos "Ahí" dijo con calma al ver al ángel que tenía la forma de un huevo.

"Objetivo visualmente confirmado" informo hyuga con alivio. Al parecer se preocupo más de la cuenta.

"Preparen la captura" ordeno Misato con una sonrisa en los labios.

Asuka activo la jaula que se alargo y desdoblo quedando lista para asegurar a su "huésped".

"Ya que la corriente los afecta a ambos, solo tendrás una oportunidad para el contacto" indico Ritsuko recordándole a todo el mundo que esto todavía no acababa.

"Eso es todo lo que necesito" presumió la pelirroja.

"30 segundos para el contacto" casi grito Hyuga a quien claramente lo superaban los nervios.

"La velocidad relativa es de 2.2. estoy en la línea del eje" informo Asuka tomando la posición para cerrar la jaula y atrapando satisfactoriamente a su presa "Jaula electromagnética expandida, no hay problemas. Objetivo capturado".

Todos en el centro de mando móvil exhalaron el aire que sin darse cuenta retenían. Por fin podían sacar a la piloto de ese infierno.

"Bien hecho Asuka" dijo Asuka claramente orgullosa de la pelirroja.

Asuka en su cabina dio un soplo y fue como si toda la tensión que acumulo saliera con el aire que expulsaba. Se permitió una sonrisa "Operación de captura completa. Ascendiendo".

La grúa daba marcha atrás levantando más peso consigo que la última vez.

"Te felicito tercera. Lo hiciste muy bien" Asuka solo escucho la voz del segundo elegido. Ella no necesitaba halagos pero esos siempre son bienvenidos.

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo con emoción "Es más fácil hacerlo que preocuparse por ello ¿Sabías? Fue pan comido. Pero esto parece más un traje sauna que un traje de conexión, quiero ir a las aguas termales" completo cansada, ese maldito traje de verdad era incomodo.

000

"Parece que la tensión ha desaparecido" le comento Ritsuko a Misato ya más relajada.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Misato tratando de relajarse.

"Tú eras la más preocupada por la operación ¿Verdad?" pregunto Ritsuko, ella conocía muy bien a la capitana y esta no logro engañarla con su pose fría ni por un segundo.

"No lo se. Solo se que si fallábamos hubiéramos tenido otro" dijo Misato con la voz un poco más alegre y su rostro pensando lo que pudieron evitar.

"Si. Nadie cuero quiere otro impacto".

000

Sandalphon, octavo mensajero, él sería el primero en usa su ingenio para probar algo nuevo contra las copias, Gaghiel no cuenta por que solo embistió sin sentido.

Confiaba con que los lilims lo encuentren y vengan por él, de lo contrarió se enfrentaría con ellas en la Luna Roja sin ninguna ventaja.

Pero… ¿de verdad se atreverían?

¿Serían tan… arrogantes? Por no decir estupidos.

El las esperaba en la caldera de un volcán, profundo, muy profundo en el magma. Su táctica es parecida a ka que uso el ángel de los peces, pero esta vez las copias no estarán protegidas por la luz de sus almas, ni siquiera la suya podría resistir un ambiente tan hostil como el de las entrañas de la tierra.

Su cuerpo es lo único capaz de soportar tales inclemencias como el extremo calor y presión.

000

"Los censores registran un aumento de actividad en el objetivo" informo Maya mirando uno de sus monitores.

En ese momento desde su EVA la tercera elegida observaba como en la jaula el cuerpo del ángel se movía de forma extraña y de sus costados salía n enormes y deformes brazos, casi humanos, con horribles dedos y pulgares opuestos que destrozaron su prisión al tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo tomaba la forma de un pez y en lo que podía ser su frente un par de ojos con la forma de hongos y con su núcleo en el lomo.

"¿Qué…?" intento preguntar la pelirroja.

"¡Maduro más rápido de lo que pensábamos!" respondió Ritsuko sorprendida.

"Asuka. La operación es ahora código A-16" dijo Misato con tono frío "Suelta el lastre, vamos a subirte".

El ángel comenzó a alejarse y debido a la escasa visibilidad salio del rango visual del EVA tras unos pocos segundos.

"¡Mierda, es muy rápido!" dijo Asuka mientras soltaba el pesado lastre alrededor de la cintura del equipo tipo "D" e intentaba levantar el campo AT de su Unidad-02 pero el extremo calor del magma se lo impedía… o más bien lo derribaba en el momento en que lo alzaba, sintió como el monstruo golpeaba su EVA por la espalda y lo maldijo en silencio por no ser capaz de detectar a su enemigo con ningún instrumento.

Busco su cuchillo progresivo, que fue atado al muslo del EVA, y al no encontrarlo recordó que para ahora su cuchillo estaría en el centro de la tierra.

"¡Oh no!".

"¡Shinji ya te envió su cuchillo llegara en 15 segundos¡Resiste Asuka!" oyó a Misato por el comunicador.

Se percato que el ángel venía desde abajo y atenazo la pierna derecha de su EVA y un gran dolor se hizo presente en su pierna derecha así como un ardor intenso, sentía como si su pierna estuviera en llamas.

Para luego ver los dientes a través del cristal del casco del equipo tipo "D"

000

En el centro de mando Ritsuko abrió mucho sus ojos y dejo caer uno poco su quijada "¡Como puede abrir su boca en ese ambiente!".

"Activen proceso anti-calor" dijo Misato al ver el aumento en la temperatura del EVA.

000

"¡Ahhhh!".

Asuka sentía su pierna derecha entumecida después de sentir un gran dolor cuando la pierna de su unidad fue separada para prevenir un mal funcionamiento, pero siendo ahora más ligera la grúa la subía más rápido.

"¡Maldición, donde esta el cuchillo!" dijo antes de al fin lograr ver el cuchillo unos pocos metros sobre ella bajando lentamente hasta llegar al alcance de su mano.

Lo tomo firmemente con la pinza del equipo "D" y golpeo el núcleo del ángel con la mayor fuerza que pudo obtener de su EVA, pero cuando hizo contacto con el núcleo del ángel solo saco un mar de brillantes chispas sin conseguir perforar la piel del ángel.

Esta es la primera vez que un cuchillo le resulta inútil a la tercera elegida.

Definitivamente no estaba en una situación alentadora.

000

"¡Su estructura es increíblemente resistente!" comento Maya mientras veía los dientes del ángel sobre el casca de la Unidad-02.

"Alta temperatura y alta presión. El ángel puede soportarlos, esto es increíble, en esas condiciones el cuchillo progresivo no funcionara" dijo Ritsuko para si misma.

"¡¿Qué haremos?!" dijo Hyuga preocupado.

000

El calor era asfixiante, Asuka apenas podía respirar por la alta temperatura.

Pero la platica del centro de mando que escuchando le dio una idea. Al parecer el cuchillo progresivo no funcionaba debido al ambiente extremo del interior del volcán y a que el ángel estaba perfectamente adaptado a estas condiciones, se pregunto¿Qué tal si bajara la temperatura¿El cuchillo funcionaría¿El ángel perdería su fortaleza estructural como consecuencia del efecto termodinámico del enfriamiento? Solo hay una forma para averiguarlo.

"¡Rápido, dirijan toda la presión del refrigerante al conducto número tres!".

000

"¡Brillante Asuka!" dijo Ritsuko emocionada "¡Hazlo Maya!".

Sin entender del todo la teniente Ibuki tecleo los comandos necesarios para enviar el refrigerante por un solo conducto.

Todos en el cuarto miraban confundidos a la doctora sin explicarse que era tan ingeniosa para que muestre esa reacción.

000

¡Bendita estupidez! O…

¡Bendita arrogancia!

Fuera lo que fuera lo que impulso a los lilims a enviar a una de sus copias. Bendito sea.

La copia se le acerco y sintió una energía rodeándolo, de alguna forma, aprisionándolo, por absurdo que parezca.

Ahora ya estaba seguro de que lo que impulso a sus enemigos a llegar hasta aquí fue la arrogancia.

Salió de su estado de hibernación y para cuando se cuerpo tuvo se forma normal la energía que lo "encarcelaba" desapareció al no ser capaza de contener uno de sus embates.

No podía distinguir de que copia se trataba, no se veía como ninguna de las tres, pero usando un sentido especializado supo que se trataba de la copia roja al sentir al lilim que la controlaba.

Es escabullo para ganar impulso y pronto noto que su oponente no es capaz de seguirlo y tampoco parece capaz de detectarlo y para comprobarlo la rodeo hasta quedar a sus espaldas, podía sentir los patéticos intentos de la copia por levantar una barrera con la luz de su alma, pero en estas condiciones incluso a él le resultaba imposible.

000

Miro una de las pequeñas pantallas flotantes en la cabina de su EVA para confirmar que todo el refrigerante circulaba por un solo sitio.

Con su pinza libre corto la manguera por la que fluía todo el refrigerante y dirigió todo el contenido al núcleo de su enemigo que empezó a apretar con más fuerza sus mandíbulas tratando de triturar el casco que protegía su EVA.

Sin demorar más golpeo el núcleo del ángel consiguiendo atravesar la dura piel del monstruo.

Sonrío cuando la mordida del Octavo ángel se debilitaba, esta segura, derroto a ese maldito ángel… sola.

Su orgullo se inflo como un globo, ni siquiera el segundo elegido con casi 90 por ciento de radio de sincronización podía decir que mato solo a un ángel 'El sexto fue derrotado porque yo conseguí, de alguna forma, sincronizarme con la Unidad-01 del baka y con el baka mismo, según dijo Ritsuko' en otras palabras la primera victoria en solitario de un piloto.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto uno de los deformes brazos del agonizante monstruo coro casi por completo los ductos que subían a su EVA a la superficie.

000

Derrota.

Simple pero incomprensible derrota.

Se extraño mucho cuando sintió frío, es decir ¿Cómo puede ser posible sentir frío en la caldera de un volcán activo?

Se percato de que todo el, ahora, intenso frío provenía de un objeto cilindrico en la pinza de la copia, el frío le obligo a finalmente disminuir la presión con la que apretaba la cabeza de su oponente.

Cuando sintió el arma golpearlo supo que estaba perdido. La herida fue en su corazón, no era letal por si sola, pero el escenario que escogió para luchar se encargaría de darle el golpe de gracia, el magma ardiente carcomía sus órganos vitales como termitas a un mueble viejo.

Con un esfuerzo extremo levanto su deforme brazo, si entendió algo durante la pelea fue que la copia subía gracias a los cuatro cables en su espalda, y corto lo más que pudo de ellos antes de que sus fuerzas se acabaran.

Derrotado pero no frustrado.

Si su cuerpo no se estuviera incinerando seguramente estaría sonriendo.

Aunque no logro por completo el corte hizo lo suficiente como para convertir la caída de la copia en cuestión de tiempo.

El ínfimo hilo de la tubería que aún subía a la copia no tardaría en desaparecer. Por desgracia él se encontraba en la misma situación.

000

Estaba… llorando.

Lo sabía, aunque sus lagrimas se diluían de forma casi instantánea en el LCL de su cabina y…

A pesar de todo sonreía, inexplicablemente sonreía. Debería estar angustiada, histérica, al borde de la locura por lo que el desgraciado ángel hizo con su desgraciado brazo antes de que diera su desgraciado último aliento; condenándola a sufrir el mismo destino que él.

Pero no, solo dejaba que las lagrimas fluyan con libertad, que más daba si ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de verlas… y sonreía sintiendo la agradable, calida, sensación que le daba su sincronización con el EVA.

La sentía más fuerte que nunca, era casi un confortante abrazo, por estupido que suene casi podía escuchar una voz diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que la acompañaría hasta el final.

"…Lo… lo logre… derrote al ángel, aunque me costo la vida" dijo por el comunicador a modo de despedida mientras veía desaparecer la última ancla que la unía con el mundo de los vivos.

Lo último de los ductos que la levantaban eran incinerados por la roca liquida en la que se sumergió. Ahora podía sentir como bajaba lentamente atraída por la gravedad de la Tierra directo hacia su muerte cuando…

Se detuvo en seco, causando que su EVA tiemble un poco, levanto la mirada y allí estaba… su silueta, no distinguía sus colores, solo negro, naranja y el blanco de sus brillantes y aterradores ojos, las Unidad-01 sujetándola con una mano y con la otra sujetándose del conducto pro el que aún circulaba refrigerante, el único que no mostraba signos de debilitamiento.

"Gracias…"

000

La temperatura bajaba gracias al baño que su EVA estaba recibiendo y el proceso de recuperación que la extraerá de la "ardiente" maquina.

Un VTOL equipado con una grúa saco su cabina de contacto y la deposito en el suelo, abrió su cabina y salió sorprendiendo a todos al mostrarles que fue capaz de salir caminando luego de la terrible batalla que peleo.

Golpeo el botón de su muñequera derecha con uno de los bordes de la cabina y su traje volvió a la normalidad '¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Duh'.

Asuka pudo ver a Misato acercársele con lagrimas en los ojos y en cuanto estuvo al alcance de la mujer fue comprimida en un fuerte abrazo.

"Di… discúlpame… por favor Asuka… perdóname" dijo Misato con la voz entrecortada por un fuerte nudo en la garganta, pero continuo "Nunca debí… pedir que bajes tanto".

En ese momento un segundo VTOL depositaba en el suelo la cabina de la Unidad-01 de forma algo brusca.

La pelirroja esperaba que de un momento a otro su arrogante compañero piloto salga de la capsula blanca para decirle que debe ser más cuidadosa y que debió ser él que debió bajar o algo por el estilo.

Pero cuando la cabina se abrió se sorprendió al descubrir a su tutora dándole una mirada difícil de comprender al segundo elegido quien se desplomo como un saco de papas ante la mirada atónita de todo el personal de NERV.

000

Rei no recordaba haber estado más asustada que ahora, quizás porque no podía recordar cierto episodio de su vida, pero estando ahora sentada en un helicóptero que volaba rumbo a un hospital de un pueblo cercano al volcán donde encontraron al octavo ángel sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho.

Con cada instante que pasa su angustia crece más y más desde el momento en que le informaron que su hermano se había desmayado después de salir del volcán al que entro sin protección para su EVA con el fin de salvar a Asuka y no le dijeron nada más, solo que el helicóptero en el que viajaba ya estaba listo y que la estaba esperando.

000

Asuka aún en su traje de conexión se paseaba por el pequeño jardín del hospital al que trasladaron al segundo elegido, pero este hospital apenas estaba mejor equipado que el hospital móvil que preparo NERV.

Aún le resultaba difícil creer lo que vio.

Según Ritsuko no había razón física para explicar el desmayo del segundo elegido, pero por la expresión de la rubia podía decir que al menos tenía una idea de lo que causo el colapso, pero prefería reservársela hasta poder confirmarla.

Entonces el sonido de un helicóptero aterrizando la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sabía que Rei viajaba en dicha nave, así que fue a recibirla.

000

"¡Asuka-chan¿estas bien?!".

"Si, gracias, tu hermano… no esta tan mal, solo se desmayo un rato, según se ya despertó, solo están esperando los resultados de los exámenes que le hicieron" respondió Asuka ante la obvia gentileza que Rei tuvo con ella, ya saltaba a la vista que la chica de mirada carmesí estaba preocupada por su hermano y su pregunta fue de cortesía, así que de una vez le dijo lo que quería saber.

"¿Crees que pueda verlo?".

"No creo que Ritsuko te ponga ningún problema" dijo una mujer de cabello morado.

"¡¿De verdad lo crees Misato?!" pregunto Rei emocionada.

"Si, Rits dijo estaba bien ahora, pero apresúrate, el baka de Kaji llegara en un momento y ya no podrás hablar con él a gusto" la apresuro la capitana "Asuka… necesito hablar contigo".

Rei comenzó a correr en la dirección de donde vino su tutora, no sería difícil encontrar a Shinji, él estaría en la única habitación custodiada por agentes de la sección 2.

000

"Si… Shinji salto antes de que pudiera darle la orden… él salto por su cuenta… y me alegro que lo hiciera… solo quería pedirte perdón por tardar tanto".

Asuka caminaba por los relajantes pasillos azul cielo del hospital pueblerino sin poder sacar de su mente esas palabras que no hicieron otra cosa que confundirla e inevitablemente su mente llego a las siguiente frase.

"No estoy segura, su armadura protegió su cuerpo del calor, esas cosas no dejan de sorprenderme… pero no pueden proteger su mente. Al parecer sentir en carne propia lo que le pase al EVANGELION es el precio de una sincronización de casi 90 por ciento".

Eso fue lo que la doctora Ritsuko dijo cuando le pregunto la causa del desmayo de Shinji.

Él sintió su piel quemarse cada instante que estuvo en el volcán, eso sin duda ponía en perspectiva su visión del segundo elegido.

000

"Hasta luego Rei" dijo Kaji con su habitual sonrisa, le dolía tener que sacarla sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano, pero su charla con su protegido es muy importante, espero un momento y salio para decirles a los agentes de la sección 2 que se fueran, no protestaron, no tenían razones para hacerlo.

"¿Estas bien Shinji?"

"Bien… supongo ¿Cómo lo tomaron?" pregunto Shinji un poco enojado, pero sabía que su guardián no actuaría de esa forma a menos que fuera importante.

"Bien, considerando las circunstancias. Tenemos luz verde para la operación "Media noche"" dijo Kaji.

"¿Fuiste tú, verdad?" dijo Shinji con tono recriminatorio y una expresión grave en la cara.

"Sabes que no tenía opción. El comité te quiere fuera del escenario lo antes posible y un "desperfecto" en la grúa era muy factible; pero dime Shinji…"

000

Asuka se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta que estaba por llegar a la habitación de su compañero y se extraño al ver que los gorilas de NERV no estaban, pero continuo su andar hasta estar a centímetros de la puerta, preparo su mano para golpear la puerta

"¿Dónde fue la última vez que viste a un héroe Shinji?".

'La voz de ese… baka-Kaji¿Esta enojado?'.

"En un cementerio" escucho la respuesta del segundo elegido.

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque allí es donde terminan".

"¿Entonces por qué saltaste? Conoces bien las consecuencias".

'¿Consecuencias?'.

En ese momento escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta para ver de quienes se trataban y se sorprendió mucho al ver a dos gorilas con cascos y uniformes verde oliva con distintivos de la ULN.

Las 2 enormes moles pasaron junto a ella como si no estuviera allí y entraron a la habitación y unos momentos después...

"Ya es hora, teniente…".

"Si, lo entiendo. Gracias por dejar que me cambie. Kaji… estoy dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de mis acciones, no te culpo, solo se hace lo que se tiene que hacer… y eso también va por mi".

La pelirroja simplemente se quedo paralizada al ver salir la segundo elegido con esposas en las manos guiado por los hombres que entraron antes.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Primeo que nada una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, es que tuve muchos problemas con la actitud de este ángel y con las reacciones de Shinji, pero hablando del capítulo se que podrían estar…

¿Confundidos?

Si, se que muchos de ustedes esperaban ver a Asuka saltando para salvar a Shinji de morir, pero necesito que sea de esta forma para el bien de la historia.

Además también cambie o ¿Agregue? uno de los bandos para los que trabaja Kaji y Ritsuko empieza a sospechar algo, solo que no sabe que es.


	9. Primera Cita, Operación Media Noche

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: 26/07/07

CAPITULO IX: Primera Cita, La Operación "Media Noche".

Una pelirroja estaba en su cuarto mirando fijamente dos vestidos tendidos sobre su cama.

El primero, un recatado vestido verde oscuro con un moño muy infantil al nivel del pecho en lugar de un escote, la falda le llegaba hasta los tobillos y lo peor de todo era sin duda el asfixiante cuello de tortuga que lo remataba.

El segundo, este era decididamente más atrevido, resumiendo era el mismo modelo que perdió en el incidente con un ángel en ese barco en el Pacífico, este lo compro con el dinero de Shinji cuando fue con él y Rei a Tokio-2, la única diferencia es que este es rojo y lo escogió ella y no Rei.

Esta definitivamente no fue una semana normal.

No pudo ir con sus compañeros a su viaje, el segundo elegido fue encarcelado 4 días ¿La causa?

Al parecer a los bakas de la ULN no les gusto que arriesgara la Unidad-01 sin una orden directa de Misato, eso convertía a la capitana en la responsable indirecta de que el muchacho tuviera que recibir el exagerado castigo.

Rei se enojo un poco con Misato por la encarcelación de su hermano y por descubrir que tardo demasiado en dar la orden, pero la perdono cuando le consiguió un permiso especial para visitar a cierto reo de la ULN que estaba en custodia en NERV; pero la peliazul nunca se mostró enojada con ella, de hecho le dijo "Me alegro de que sigas viva" cuando regresaron a casa.

Al día siguiente salio a pasear sola por Tokio-3, ya que Hikari y Kasumi aún no volvían de la gira de estudios, Rei fue a visitar a su hermano, así que paseo por un centro comercial sin comprar nada, no era lo mismo estando sola y estaba muy enojada con Misato por no dar la orden para su rescate, a tiempo, como para llamarla a NERV para que la acompañe, así que tuvo que conformarse con regresar a casa con las manos vacías.

Cuando regreso a casa vio a Rei notablemente más calmada y feliz que antes de salir, ella le dio una sonrisa en cuanto la vio llegar y después regreso su atención al televisor que miraba junto con un Pen- Pen que dormía a pata suelta a su lado, hasta pudo jurar que el pingüino roncaba.

Se le acerco y le pregunto como estaba el Segundo elegido, por extraño que parezca estaba preocupada por él, después de todo ella fue la causa de su detención y se sentía un poco responsable.

Rei solo le dijo que él estaba bien y que en unos cuantos días podría preguntárselo en persona.

Los siguientes días la peliazul se mostró muy amable con ella, la ayudaba con sus tareas en casa y hasta preparo un desayuno cuando no era su turno, definitivamente Rei estaba tramando algo.

Finalmente Shinji Ikari fue liberado.

Ese día los elegidos tuvieron una prueba de harmónicos, los resultados se mantuvieron estables por lo que el experimento fue aburrido y muy normal.

Lo que vino después es lo que en verdad hacia de esta una semana extraña.

Cuando salió de los vestidores el segundo elegido estaba parado afuera, esperando, la lógica dictaba que estaba esperando a su hermana, pero cuando la primera elegida salió lo saludo y siguió su camino como también lo intento ella pero…

"¡¿A… Asuka?!" la llamo con un nerviosismo que no parecía propio del calculador segundo elegido.

"¿Qué quieres segundo?" respondió con interés, no era seguido que el joven Ikari se mostraba nervioso.

"Bueno… yo… ¿Me preguntaba si… querríassalirconmigo?".

Aún hoy no estaba segura de que fue lo que dijo en ese momento "¿Qué?".

Él respiro profundamente "¿Quieres… salir… conmigo?".

En ese instante todo tuvo sentido; él le contó a Rei que tenía pensado invitarla a una cita y por eso ella se porto muy amable con ella, para comprometerla a aceptar como un favor hacia ella.

"¿Esta bien mañana?" y tenía que admitir que le funciono, no tenía la cara para negarle ese favor a su amiga y se sentía un poco obligada, además, él arriesgo su vida para salvarla y lo hizo… por su cuenta.

"S… si claro ¿A que hora paso por ti?".

"A las 3PM estará bien" retomo su camino sin voltear a ver la reacción del Segundo elegido.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina vio a Rei, esperándola con una mirada expectante.

"¿Aceptaste?".

Como lo imagino, el Segundo elegido le contó de sus intenciones a su hermana cuando la visito "Si".

"¡Tú primero cita!".

Entonces se dio cuenta. Rei tenía razón, a pesar de que siempre tuvo muchas invitaciones, desde antes de que todo el mundo sepa que era piloto, pero nunca acepto ninguna "Creo que… ¡Siii!" debía admitir que era emocionante, pero para ella más bien una forma de pagar una deuda.

Esa noche cuando Misato se entero… vaya que armo un escándalo, lo cual era por completo incomprensible, pues desde lo del octavo ángel ella no paraba de halagar al segundo elegido y ahora que iba a salir con él ponía el grito en el cielo, pero al final tuvo que aceptarlo.

Todo eso la llevaba a su situación actual: elegir un vestido.

Misato le dijo que usara el recatado vestido verde, bueno, en realidad la amenazo con dejarla un mes sin dinero depositando su paga integra en su cuenta bancaria.

Rei le dijo que usara el lindo vestido rojo, bueno, a la peliazul la educo la capitana, así que también la amenazo, debía admitir que convencer a Misato de cocinar más seguido era mucho peor que no tener dinero un mes y aunque dudaba que su compañera de verdad se atreviera a cumplir su amenaza¡JAMAS! Usaría ese feo vestido verde ¡Por nada del mundo!

000

Mientras Shinji Ikari salía de su ducha luego de darse un reparador baño pensó en el extraño giro de eventos en su vida desde su regreso a Japón.

Definitivamente fue bueno volver a ver a Rei después de tanto tiempo separados, eso decididamente no fue correcto; al volver pudo hacer nuevos amigos.

Touji es un buen tipo, algo despistado en ciertos asuntos, con problemas de confianza que manifiesta en su forma de tratar al sexo opuesto (pero no es gay, de lo contrario no miraría a la barbie mandona sin darse cuenta que lo hace), pero un buen tipo a fin de cuentas.

Y Kensuke… bueno Kensuke es raro, es obvio que esta obsesionado con todo lo concerniente a armamentos y tácticas militares, lo peor de todo es que tenía la esperanza de que lo escogieran para pilotear la Unidad-01, pero pasando todo eso por alto y una vez que lo conoces puede caerte bien.

Pero hubo algo que no fue del todo como lo esperaba.

La Tercera Elegida Sohryu Asuka Langley, la piloto designada del EVA-02. Cuando leyó un reporte sobre ella no quedo muy impresionado, solo le pareció que subieron a una niña a un EVA, podía sincronizarse con su EVA aunque su radio de sincronización no era nada del otro mundo, la forma en que este progresaba era lo único que le llamo la atención, le recordaba a… bueno no importa.

Cuando la conoció no fue en los mejores términos, golpear a la persona que cuido de él, no es una buena forma de presentarse.

Pero debió admitir que era una autentica piloto, después de las peleas con el séptimo y el octavo ángel.

'El octavo ángel ¿Pero que bicho me pico cuando el ataco?'.

Cuando escucho que el ángel corto los cables que la sostenían salto sin pensarlo, por instinto, y a pesar de que sabía que por haber saltado le esperaba un castigo, no se arrepentía de haber saltado.

Eso lo confundía un poco, desde hace mucho tiempo estaba preparado para arriesgar su vida y hasta para sacrificarla por Rei, pero por una simple compañera de armas como ella…

El recuerdo de la visita de Rei, que fue decisiva para su desición, vino a su mente.

Cuando Rei entro a su habitación se puso bastante triste, sin ventanas, el pequeño y oscuro cuarto consistía solamente de un catre y un inodoro maloliente a centímetros del catre (Cuanto lujo ¿Verdad?).

Recordaba que se negó a sentarse junto a él aduciendo que apestaba, así como recordaba cada frase de la plática.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto sabiendo que la entendería sin más palabras.

No pudo responder con más que con un "No lo se".

"¿Habrías saltado por mi?" pregunto un poco indecisa.

"Pues claro, somos hermanos, llevamos la misma sangre y… te quiero" se sintió como un cursi personaje de película.

"Gracias, pero no tenemos que abrazarnos ¿Verdad?" dijo sonriendo, probablemente se sentía igual que él.

"Eh… no".

"Que bueno porque apestas en serio…" sin duda el tiempo que pasaron separados los cambio, ella nunca solía hacer ese tipo de bromas, por suerte él también cambio o no hubiera podido lidiar con su nuevo sentido del humor "Pero ya en serio… ¿Te gusta?" pero por otra parte aún era su gemela y haber nacido al mismo tiempo de alguna forma le ayudaba a darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

"Como negar que es hermosa, pero también es arrogante, pretenciosa, inmadura y odiosa".

"Tiene mal genio, pero es buena amiga y tiene muchas cualidades, y para ser honestos tú tampoco eres precisamente humilde" insistió.

"¿Y qué sugieres que haga, qué salga con ella?" comento con sarcasmo.

"Sabía que no eras tan bobo onichan" dijo con una sonrisa, de verdad esperaba que lo hiciera pero…

"¡No lo haré!".

"¿Por qué saltaste?" diablos, si que sabía como poner el dedo en la llaga.

"Tienes un punto…" y de verdad lo tenía "… ah… se que me arrepentiré después".

Después de eso los días de su detención fueron tan emocionantes como pueden serlos estando encerrado en la mas oscura y maloliente (si Rei también tenía razón en so) celda, se la paso pensando en lo único nuevo desde que entro a su sueldo, Rei tenía razón, invitar a la tercera elegida e ir con ella a una cita era la única forma viable de saber porque tuvo el incontrolable impulso de salvar su vida.

Invitarla a salir fue mucho más difícil de lo que jamás pensó, por alguna razón las palabras no salían de su boca como siempre, era la primera vez que estaba realmente nervioso por una chica, si Kaji lo hubiese visto le hubiese dado la reprendida, de su vida, según él se la paso enseñándole como ligar a una chica.

Y ahora que estaba vistiéndose esperaba que lo que tiene planeado le ayude a saber por que salto… solo esperaba que no fuera "ESO". La última vez que pensó que lo era fue muy doloroso para ambos, terminaron destrozados.

000

TOC TOC

La puerta del apartamento de Misato Katsuragi sonó mientras dos de las féminas que lo habitaban miraban la TV jugando con un pingüino y la tercera permanecía en su habitación.

Rei miro el reloj de la sala, 3:00PM, sabiendo que a esa hora su hermano y su amiga concertaron su cita no necesitaba abrir la puerta para saber de quien se trataba, desde pequeño cuando Shinji aprendió a leer la hora se la pasaba pendiente del tiempo, y al parecer los años y la disciplina militar solo estimularon sus hábitos de puntualidad.

Se levanto del sillón donde jugaba con Pen-Pen y fue a la puerta "¡Asuka-chan vinieron por ti!" grito abriendo la puerta para recibir a su hermano… pero entonces vio a un borrón rojo salir y cerrar la puerta en un parpadeo.

000

"¡Asuka-chan vinieron por ti!" escucho a Rei, la pelirroja ya estaba lista con su vestido rojo desde hace un par de minutos, quería irse en cuanto el segundo elegido llegase. Estaba segura de que aunque Misato no estaba de acuerdo con su cita ¡Jamás! Perdería la oportunidad de burlarse de ella, la situación era ideal para ello. Así que tomo su bolso y salió corriendo para llevarse al Segundo elegido antes de que entrara al departamento.

"¡Parece que estas ansiosa!" dijo Shinji con un tono sugerente, casi seductor.

"¡No piense cosas raras Segundo!" lo corto Asuka amenazante.

"¿Qué debo pensar entonces Aa ss uu kk aa?" dijo Shinji pronunciando el nombre de la pelirroja alargando el sonido de cada letra mientras hacia un gesto con sus manos para que lo siguiera.

"ES difícil de explicar…" respondió la pelirroja sin intenciones de mencionar sus temores a las burlas de Misato "… ¿y a donde vamos Ss hh ii nn jj ii?" termino pronunciando el nombre del segundo elegido de manera similar a como él hizo con el suyo y es que era lógico, no podían ir por allí llamándose el uno al otro "Segundo" y "Tercera" ¿Sería raro… no?

Entonces noto que Shinji había modificado un poco su vestimenta habitual con motivo de esta ocasión, llevaba un jean azul y la camiseta crema con estampados en rojo y negro que Rei le compro cuando los tres fueron a Tokio-2, llevaba su S-DAT en la cintura y unos discretos audífonos detrás de las orejas, pero seguía usando la chaqueta blanca de su uniforme y como siempre con las mangas subidas hasta la altura de los codos 'Al menos esta intentándolo' pensó para si misma y luego siguió a Shinji.

000

En algún lugar de Tokio-3 en un descuidado complejo habitacional una mujer a mediados de sus 30 de unos 1.60m de estatura, de buen ver pero con los ojos hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando baja por el ascensor sosteniendo una caja de cartón y escoltada por dos hambres de negro de expresión dura y con los ojos cubiertos por lentes oscuros.

Al llegar al estacionamiento Misa Hakuno vio partir con expresión triste al camión de mudanzas que contrato para que llevara sus cosas a Sapporo en Hokaido, donde consiguió un nuevo empleo a pesar de las pestes que NERV hablo de ella.

Abrió la cajuela de su Lancer y en ella coloco la caja que contenía sus objetos más personales y delicadas para luego subir a su auto, encenderlo y esperar un momento a que los agentes de la sección 2 suban a su blindado negro fabricado exclusivamente para NERV, esos bastardos la escoltaran hasta que aborde el ferry a Hokaido y en la embarcación otros dos agentes los relevaran hasta su nuevo hogar en Sapporo, todo el tiempo será vigilada por la casi omnipotente organización con la esperanza de que él haga contacto con ella y atraparlos a ambos.

Eso es muy ingenuo por parte de NERV, él burlo a todos en el geofrente, se le acerco a ella sabiendo que odiaba su trabajo y que tomo esa estúpida carrera por presiones de su padre, hasta sabía de su sueño de comprar cierto hotel con aguas termales en Rumoi; le entrego ese misterioso acido y ese cuchillo eléctrico extrañamente afilado con los que deshizo las articulaciones de los codos y una de las rodillas de la ridícula armadura tipo "D" de la que ella y su equipo estaban encargados, además le entrego documentos falsos de una nueva identidad, Keiko Ike, Keiko tiene 100 millones de Yenes en su cuenta, le aconsejo buscar un nuevo empleo y desaparecer en cuanto la guerra termine, le dijo como limpiar todo rastro del sabotaje. Claro que ella y el resto de su equipo fueron despedidos por negligencia, pero no por sabotaje.

Si en NERV esperaban pescarlo usándola a ella como carnada, estaban muy equivocados, porque ella ni siquiera sabe como es él.

Además él es muy astuto como para volver a buscarla, es fácil saber eso por la forma en que le indico para esconder el cuchillo y poder recuperarlo:

"Ponlo con el resto de cuchillos en la cocina" en otras palabras "Escóndelo a la vista de todos y nadie lo vera", siempre pensó que eso era basura, pero pudo comprobar que era cierto. El cuchillo sin duda es valioso para tener que recuperarlo, por la forma en que al encenderlo atravesó la armadura del equipo tipo "D" debía ser la primera versión a escala humana de un cuchillo progresivo y no un simple cuchillo eléctrico como pensó al principió, un cuchillo progresivo miniaturizado a ese punto es de por si valioso, pero además no sufrió ningún desgaste como el visto en los de tamaño EVA después de una pelea, hasta donde sabía solo hay un material con esa integridad estructural: adamantum.

El misterioso y escaso metal descubierto en algún lugar des las costas del Atlántico de América, supuestamente solo existe una beta, razón por la cual no se sabe de la existencia de tanques o Arpías fabricados en masa con ese material.

Pero se supone que no hay un solo gramo de adamantum fuera del nuevo continente, los latinos deben pasársela jugando con las muestras para obtener algo que se acerque a sus propiedades y luego reciclándolas y almacenándolas, hasta hace algún tiempo pensaba que jamás lo lograrían, pero ahora…

Pero ese cuchillo debía ser de adamantum o el resultado de esos experimentos un nuevo metal; él debe tener muy buenos contactos como para obtener, como sea que lo que lo haya obtenido, esos materiales de una de las instalaciones científicas mejor custodiadas del planeta, él sin duda es peligroso.

Estaba segura de que era eso porque la ULN nunca sabotearía su propio EVA.

'Lo mejor será olvidar todo el asunto'.

000

Asuka estaba sonriendo mientras esperaba de pie a que Shinji consiga un taxi para ir a la segunda parada que planifico para su cita, hasta ahora iba bien.

La primera parada resulto ser un centro de juego, donde le pateo el trasero a Shinji en TEKEN 9 durante unos 45 minutos, con un personaje de su mismo nombre al cual personalizo y se sorprendió al notar que él es solo un novato machaca-botones en esto de los videojuegos, y aunque ella no jugaba muy seguido lo hacia mucho mejor que él.

"Vamos Asuka" dijo él habiendo conseguido por fin un taxi.

Cuando al vehiculo al parecer Shinji ya le había dicho al taxista a donde ir porque en cuanto todo estuvo cerrado arranco su auto.

Hubo un corto y un poco incomodo silencio, ellos no se conocían fuera de NERV y no sabían nada le uno del otro.

"Siempre supe que querías golpearme" dijo Shinji con una sonrisa encantadora en un desesperado intento por romper el hielo.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" pregunto la pelirroja con la voz cargada de ironía, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en lacara, en verdad quería romperle la cara desde que lo conoció en el "Esperanza".

"Suelo tener ese efecto en las personas, pero en cuanto me conocen cambien de idea" contesto sin dejar de sonreír por conseguir una respuesta a su comentario.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Asuka cargando su voz con aún más ironía que antes y aún así no dejo de sonreír.

"Si. Porque en cuanto me conocen bien, entonces si que quieren matarme" dijo el Segundo elegido con una nota de humor.

"Puedo entender eso" dijo Asuka antes de reír un poco. Empezaba a disfrutar esta y… le asustaba.

000

Sabotaje.

Después de una extensa charla con una muy enojada Misato la noche anterior ambas llegaron a una conclusión. Lo que le paso al equipo tipo "D" no fue por la negligencia del equipo de mantenimiento.

Ritsuko ya estaba segura, tras pasar toda la mañana revisando los informes sobre todos y cada uno de los componentes averiados, y a los componentes mismos logro encontrar residuos de una sustancia corrosiva aún indeterminada por los elementos extras con los que se mezclo y eso sin contar con que su estructura pudo cambiar al ser expuestas a factores como la electricidad, el calor, la humedad o todas.

Sin duda una sustancia extraordinaria, dudaba que las MAGIS lleguen a determinar su formula y estructura original, y… eso le gustaba, así quizás su madre deje de confiar tanto en esas cajas de circuitos.

'Mírenme, tengo un doctorado en bio-informática y otro en bio-mecánica, tengo un buen empleo, soy hermosa, tantos hombres no pueden estar equivocados, creo que de hecho soy la mujer mas hermosa de NERV pero…

Aún así tengo que competir por la atención de mi madre con las supercomputadoras que ella creo. Es como competir con una hermanita súper adorable' pensó la rubia en caminando por los pasillos con un rumbo fijo.

Sacudió su cabeza, sentirse celosa de unas computadoras es estúpido.

Su madre y el comandante no están en los cuarteles, fueron a una conferencia que busca fondos para el proyecto JET-ALONE (J.A.), claro que ellos van para asegurarse de que no obtengan nada, de hecho al parecer movieron unas cuantas influencias para invitarse solos.

Volviendo a lo del sabotaje, los del Ministerio del interior de Japón están en la mira de todo el mundo, si un EVA falla tendrían mejores oportunidades para atraer inversionistas al J.A. y Marcus Sutherland, el agente de la Sección 2 encargado de dirigir las investigaciones de su departamento en el caso del sabotaje dijo textualmente "Todo un comando de "Gatos" de la ULN viene para investigar al Ministerio del Interior "por si acaso"" por vergüenza no le pregunto que quiso decir con "Gatos", pero su ignorancia es comprensible, ella es una científica, no una experta en inteligencia y ahora que Misato, quien su primera opción para averiguar a quienes se referían como los pequeños felinos, no estaba ya que estaba pendiente de la famosa cita entre el segundo y la tercera (La Sección 2, mejor conocida como la central de chismes de NERV se encargo de hacerla famosa) y con ella ocupada su segunda opción es Kaji, él vivió en América muchos años y debe estar bien enterado sobre los apodos de los grupos especiales del nuevo continente.

"Si… entiendo… haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar con las indagaciones de los "Gatos"… bien… adiós" escucho al llegar a la oficina del hombre que no conoce las afeitadoras. Muy conveniente.

"Hola¿Así que también estas ocupado con esto del sabotaje?" pregunto esperando guiar la plática a un punto en el que pueda resolver sus dudas.

"Si. Pero cuando los "Gatos" lleguen se lo dejare todo a ellos" dijo Kaji con evidente alivio.

"¿Los "Gatos"?" habría preferido no ser tan directa, pero el que todos sepan de estos tipos menos ella, la desesperada.

"Colmillos de Jaguar, nunca los llames "Gatos" de frente, harían que te arrepientas de haber nacido… créeme" explico Kaji y la verdad los entendía¿Quién estaría a gusto con semejante insulto?

"¿?La Unidad-01 debe ser MUY importante para que envíen a la crema y nata de sus fuerzas a investigar esto" comento Ritsuko más bien haciendo una observación que preguntando.

"La Unidad-01 representa el 60 por ciento de sus gastos militares de los últimos 5 años, por eso dejaran pasar un incidente de hace algunos días, es por eso que entrenaron a Shinji como a un "Gato" para asegurarse de que este en las mejores manos".

"¡Shinji, un Colmillo de Jaguar!" dijo Ritsuko entre sorprendida y asustada antes de salir de la oficina de Kaji como alma que lleva el diablo.

Kaji sonrió, todo salía según lo planeado, Ritsuko no sospechaba de él y con suerte esos infelices del Ministerio del Interior pagarían los platos rotos del sabotaje.

000

Para la segunda parada de la tarde llegaron a un parque de diversiones ambulante que temerariamente se acentos a las afueras de Tokio-3 y del cual Shinji pudo enterarse milagrosamente por un casi destruido cartel pegado en su edificio que apenas logro distinguir entre los carteles de campaña de un tal Nozomu Takahashi quien era candidato para alcalde de la ciudad.

Asuka si que estaba sorprendida cuando se dio cuneta de que se dirigían al parque de diversiones¿Cómo es que un sujeto que paso la última semana de su vida a la sombra pudo enterarse del parque si los candidatos no dejaban espacio para otros carteles y no habían más anuncios al respecto? 'Shinji Ikari sin duda es un tipo con suerte, pero eso es obvio, esta saliendo conmigo'.

Al bajar del taxi la emocionada pelirroja, quien no había estado en un lugar así desde que cumplió doce, camino hasta la entrada, se sentía un poco nostálgica al ver los juegos, las personas divirtiéndose , los juegos de habilidad y los puestos de comida chatarra, todo le parecía tan bien allí, volteo para ver a Shinji pagándole al taxista y luego caminar hacia la entrada con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Primera vez?" pregunto Asuka divertida al ver la expresión del Segundo elegido.

"… Si…" dijo Shinji con sinceridad y un poco de vergüenza en la voz.

"¡¿Bromeas?!" pregunto la joven alemana, pero al ver la sinceridad en el rostro del chico le creyó "¿En donde te metiste?".

"¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué mi sincronización es tan alta? Pues digamos que pase mucho tiempo dentro de la Unidad-01" se explico Shinji, 'No es una mentira, pero tampoco es la verdad completa'.

"¿Y cuando aprendiste a tocar la guitarra?" pregunto Asuka sin tragarse la explicación de Shinji.

"Para eso no debía salir de casa y podía hacerlo por las noches…" 'Es buena, casi me pesca' "… además este tipo de cosas no es muy común en Ro… América… ¿A cual quieres subir primero?".

"¡A los carritos chocones!" dijo Asuka olvidando por completo los misterios de su acompañante ante la emoción de subir de nuevo a su juego favorito.

000

La antigua ciudad de Tokio ahora no es más que ruinas inundadas, casi totalmente abandonadas, hasta hace solo un par de años en ella solo se hubiesen encontrado ratas, perros, vagabundos y pordioseros deambulando por sus empapadas calles.

Pero entonces el Ministerio del Interior le encontró un nuevo uso, financiado por los impuestos de los honestos ciudadanos japoneses construyeron in complejo de investigación destinado a crear "el arma definitiva" que sería usada en la guerra contra los ángeles.

Pero los EVAS creados por NERV y financiados por la ONU y la ULN han estado demostrando que el titulo antes mencionado les pertenecía solo a ellos, la destrucción de seis ángeles son la mejor prueba de ello.

Este complejo cuenta con varios edificios, un enorme helipuerto y un gran hangar.

Hoy el helipuerto esta lleno a toda su capacidad con los elegantes helicópteros corporativos de varias empresas y países provenientes de la ONU, cada una de las naves transportaba a posibles inversionistas para un agonizante proyecto, a excepción de un enorme y amenazante V-TOL, con la palabra NERV por todos lados, de parqueado como si nada junto al resto de helicópteros.

"… y su reactor nuclear interno le garantizara 150 días de funcionamiento continuo" Kenji Kikushi terminaba de explicar las características del JET-ALONE, su creación, creación que debió terminar hace un par de meses y, hoy, en lugar de buscar los cada vez más escasos para poder finalmente completarlo, debería presentarlo terminado, como una nueva esperanza para defender a la humanidad de sus misteriosos enemigos.

"¡Por favor! Ese montón de chatarra solo sería una bomba atómica caminante, tendría problemas con el control remoto, y al ser coordinada por varias personas se movería torpemente y eso no le permitiría pelear eficientemente".

"Ahh. La famosa doctora Naoko Akagi, su ataque a mi proyecto solo me dice que el JET-ALONE tiene el potenciad de superar a sus EVAS, dígame¿Acaso sus maquinas no tienen un funcionamiento de solo cinco minutos y no es verdad que apenas consiguieron pilotos suficientes?" Kenji trato de defender a su invención, le abría gustado no ver a esa mujer ni al viejo a su lado, pero al parecer los comandantes de NERV pueden conseguir ser "Invitados" por cualquier medio, solo le que daba una cosa para argumentar a favor del JET-ALONE, si fallaba, su gigantesca maquina pasaría al olvido "¿Dígame, de verdad cree que el espíritu humano puede controlar a esas monstruosidades que llaman armas?" dijo al tiempo que con un movimiento de cabeza daba una orden para que de el techo bajen un monitor gigante en el que se mostraba al EVA-01 sobre un portaaviones dando un potente y aterrador rugido, que provoco que algunos de los presentes mojen sus pantalones gracias al realismo proporcionado por el excelente sistema de sonido envolvente con el que estaba equipada la sala de conferencias del complejo. El video se detuvo de inmediato, Kenji sabía que lo que venía no le favorecería en nada a su credibilidad "¡Esto es lo que la ULN llama "¡La bestia!" termino con una sonrisa.

"¿Así que un video sin contexto e incompleto es su argumento final? Vaya que usted es patético señor Kikushi, usted debió saber que nosotros traeríamos la versión completa del video tomado durante ese incidente" dijo el comandante Fuyutsuqui con desprecio mientras que uno de los agentes de la Sección 2 que trajo consigo obligaba al técnico a cargo del monitor a mostrar el video del que el viejo hablaba y un momento después además de la primera escena se mostró una segunda donde el EVA púrpura sacaba su cuchillo progresivo y tomaba una posición defensiva, mostrando que obviamente estaba completamente bajo control "La Unidad-01 o "La Bestia" como llama la ULN es el primer que EVA que incorpora funciones de guerra psicológica, eso no significa que este fuera de control… Dígame señor Kikushi si fue capaz de intentar engañarnos con esto como sabremos si su chatarra puede hacer la mitad de lo que dijo" completo Fuyutsuqui.

000

Al caer la tarde con el sol reducido a solo un arco dorado en el horizonte Asuka disfrutaba de su algodón de azúcar mientras Shinji espera su turno en una cola para un juego de tiro al blanco que usa un disparador de dardos, que obviamente esta arreglado, pues nadie logra atinarle a las pequeñas dianas de los premios.

Después de los carros chocones nada fue tan divertido, no por que el loop, la montaña rusa, el galeón y otros juegos no fueran emocionantes, pero al compararlos con pilotear el arma definitiva esos juegos quedaban como poco más que dar un paseo por el parque. La casa de los sustos les pareció más bien la casa de las risas, lugar donde se exhibían maniquíes disfrazados de vampiros, hombres lobo y una que otra patética momia, pero lo que se llevaba el premio eran las pobres imitaciones de los ángeles que han atacado y la "Nave Espacial" de la que bajaban los "temibles" monstruos.

Estas y otras decepciones les llevaron a decidir probar con los juegos de habilidad instalados en el lugar, justo como el que ya estaba jugando Shinji.

"¡Tienes buen pulso chico!".

"¡Parece que aquí tenemos a un ganador!".

"¡Ya vete!" dijo el administrador enfadado al ver el Shinji le atinaba a las tres dianas más pequeñas para ganar uno de los mejores premios.

Shinji se acerco a Asuka con un enorme peluche con la forma del EVA-02.

"Es para ti" le dijo poniendo al muñeco en frente suyo.

"Gra… gracias" respondió Asuka lanzando lo que le quedaba de su golosina a un basurero cercano y aceptando el precioso peluche con la forma de su EVA con una sonrisa y un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Qui… quieres intentarlo, la mira solo esta desviada unos cinco grados a la izquierda?" comento el segundo elegido al ver que su regalo fue aceptado por la pelirroja quien definitivamente les estaba empezando a agradar… o tal vez más que eso.

'Es arrogante, pretenciosa, indisciplinada, y odiosa… pero también es perseverante, creativa, graciosa, tiene un encanto casi sobrenatural¿ya dije que es hermosa? Pero no solo es eso, a pesar de no ser la persona más madura de nuestra edad con la que he tratado es más madura que el promedio. Definitivamente vale todo el esfuerzo… Rei ya lo sabía por eso insistió. Gracias hermanita'.

"¡Ya vuelve con tu novio niña!" grito el encargado del juego con un tono agresivo. Y es que desde que instalaron el puesto lo más que entregaban como premio era un peluche muy pequeño al día. Pero entonces llegan un par de mocosos de no más de quince años, y en diez minutos se llevan los tres premios más grandes y costosos que tenía… simplemente no era justo, de que sirve tomarse el trabajo de desviar la mira del disparador de dardos si dos niños pueden darse cuenta de eso fácilmente y apuntar correctamente, como si fueran soldados bien entrenados.

El ligero rubor en las mejillas de Asuka subió a otro nivel al escuchar el reclamo del viejo después de ganar los dos peluches con forma de EVA restantes, Shinji no es su novio pero esta segura de que al menos quiere el puesto… la forma en que planifico todo esto con tan poco tiempo le daba algunos puntos, pero lo más importante es que él no resulto ser tan baka como pensaba, es decir, sabe reírse de si mismo y puede ser amable si quiere, le demostró un poco de respeto, al parecer no se cree superior a ella fuera de un EVA, lo que le sigue molestando es que él siga siendo mejor al pilotear, pero dejando eso a lado es de lo mejor que hay en la escuela y sus alrededores pero aún así… '¿Esta bien que te guste tu mayor rival?' "¡Cayese viejo tramposo!" grito descargando toda su irá en el encargado el juego.

Con el sol completamente desaparecido del horizonte las luces del parque comenzaron a encenderse juntos con las luces multicolores de los juegos y Asuka volvió junto a Shinji e intercambio sin decir palabra sus peluches con el que le dio Shinji, no le estaba regalando sus peluches a él, quería la colección completa, quería llevar el que tiene la forma de su querida unidad y además los peluches son tan grandes que son muy difíciles de cargar. Escucho un ligero gruñido venir de entre los peluches que cargaba el Segundo elegido a quien pudo ver un poco sonrojado por la mala jugada que le hizo su estomago, entonces recordó el gran apetito que tiene su acompañante, aún no podía creer todo lo que se comió cuando vivieron juntos por el entrenamiento de sincronización.

"Eh… ¿Tienes hambre?" pregunto Shinji a la pelirroja.

"No mucha…" dijo Asuka disfrutando de la cara que Shinji puso al pensar que se quedaría con hambre un poco más, era muy graciosa "… pero es obvio que tu si" ni ella es tan cruel.

000

En un improvisado puesto de comida rápida colocado bajo algo que bien pudo ser una carpa de circo en un pasado más glorioso Asuka observaba a Shinji devorar su tercer hot dog antes de que ella termine uno.

"Nunca pensé que te gustara tanto la comida chatarra, siempre te imagine como un popeye que solo comía saludable" comento la pelirroja con sinceridad, que, aunque compartió el techo con su acompañante por unos días solo lo vio comer una bolsa de frituras y además de eso nada que no fuera realmente nutritivo.

"¿Qué es un popeye?" Shinji decidió preguntar antes de ofenderse o sentirse halagado.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de Asuka, él ya le había dicho que paso entrenando la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvo en América, pero no conocer a popeye "El marino" la mejor recurso que los adultos empleaban para que los niños coman algo saludable pero de mal sabor era demasiado… pero él no mentía "Para resumir era un tipo que cuando comía espinacas se volvía súper fuerte y nunca comía comida chatarra".

"¿Estas segura de que no le ponía esteroides a sus espinacas?" pregunto Shinji.

Suprimiendo una risa Asuka solo dijo "Baka" suavemente, a ella nunca se le ocurrió algo como eso y lo peor de todo era que tenía mucho sentido porque ¿Cómo es que un alfeñique como popeye puede vencer a una mole como bluto con solo comer espinacas? Se sentía engañada de solo pensar en las veces que callo con eso de "Te pondrás fuerte como popeye" 'Maldito adicto a los esteroides' con ese último pensamiento ya no pudo contener su risa y casi estallo pero pudo controlarse.

000

Por las casi desiertas calles iluminadas por luz artificial de la urbe fortaleza dos adolescentes caminan juntos muy juntos, el chico cargaba dos peluches púrpura y naranja (la Unidad-00 no tenía un imagen actualizada) con cuidado de no molestar con ellos a la chica a su lado que cargaba un peluche rojo mientras llevaban cada uno un audífono conectado a un S-DAT.

Asuka al principio estuvo muy enojada cuando extrañamente ningún taxi apareció, pero la larga caminata la había tranquilizado bastante y ahora de hecho la disfrutaba, y gracias al S-DAT el silencio había desaparecido y se sentía muy cómoda, eso no quiere decir que no preferiría escuchar música con letra que pueda entender 'Tengo que aprender a hablar español'.

Continuaron su caminata hasta estar en frente del edificio de Asuka y casi como si solo estuviera esperando eso la batería del S-DAT se agoto haciendo que el silencio regrese , entraron al ascensor sin decir nada, pero en el transcurso Shinji se armo de valor para hablar "Me divertí mucho, en verdad me gustaría salir de nuevo contigo algún día" 'Listo, lo dije, no fue tan malo ¡Acepta por favor!' a pesar se su sonrisa calmada estaba muy nervioso.

En ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abría de nuevo "Si, a mi también me gustaría" '¡De verdad dije eso!'.

"Hasta luego" dijo Shinji mientras acercaba sus labios a las mejillas de la pelirroja. Asuka ya sabía lo que eso significaba para él así que estaba dispuesta a permitir que le de un beso, siempre y cuando solo sea en la mejilla.

Pero justo antes de que los labios de Shinji hagan contacto con el cachete de Asuka la puerta de departamento se abrió con fuerza y a la distancia Misato les daba una mirada de "No se atrevan" que consiguió disuadir a Shinji… por ahora.

"Hasta luego" dijo Asuka para luego correr al departamento haciendo a un lado a Misato con los tres muñecos que a duras penas podía sostener debido a su tamaño y dándole a Shinji la oportunidad de desaparecer dentro del ascensor.

Cuando la mujer de cabello morado volteo para hablar con su protegida solo vio un borrón rojo siendo arrastrado pro otro azul hasta la habitación de la tercera elegida y tres enormes peluches con la forma de los EVANGELIONS tirados en el piso cerca del cuarto '¡Diablos Rei se me adelanto!' pensó para luego ir a su refrigerador, sacar una cerveza y tomársela de un solo trago.

000

"¡Cuéntamelo todo… no, mejor guárdate los detalles sucios!" dijo Rei muy emocionada, que por una parte quería saber de la primera cita de su amiga, lo cual se lo debía luego de salvarla de Misato y por otra no quería enterarse si su hermano es un pervertido.

"Prometes que nada saldrá de tu boca" sentencio Asuka, ella también esperaba acosar así a su amiga cuando Rei acepte salir con alguien, además podía omitir ciertos detalles como lo que casi vio su tutora, por una vez agradecía que Shinji y rei fueran hermanos.

"¡Si, comienza ya por favor!".

Y así Asuka procedió a relatar como paso la tarde con el Segundo elegido, con muchas omisiones pero lo suficientemente completa como para que Rei se diera una idea de todo, y aunque hubiese preferido no hablarle de que acepto una posible segunda cita, pero si no se lo decía ella, se enteraría por Shinji.

Y de alguna forma terminaron las dos saltando en su cama como infantes.

000

Rei y Asuka esperaban en la estancia del pequeño aeropuerto de Tokio-3 el cual estaba restringido a vuelos locales, esperaban la llegada de Hikari, Kasumi y el resto de sus compañeros de clase, Shinji, a pesar de la insistencia de Rei no las acompaña, tuvo que quedarse en NERV para presentar el examen para el que tanto se preparo.

Después de una no tan corta espera, la estancia se lleno de pubertos de toda la escuela, ya que no solo fue el grupo del Segundo "A" la que tuvo un placentero viaje sino casi toda la escuela, a Hikari y Kasumi no les fue difícil divisar a las pilotos EVA, gracias al cabello azul de la primera elegida, ellas quedaron en recibirlas, cualquiera diría que la larga cabellera roja de la tercera elegida también les sirvió de guía, pero por alguna razón la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela se tiñeron el cabello con un rojo muy similar al de la piloto.

Luego de un calido abrazo con sus amigas Asuka no pudo evitar preguntar el porque del generalizado tono rojo en las cabezas de las chicas de la escuela.

Al parecer durante los días de ocio se difundió el rumor de que a Shinji le gustaban las pelirrojas y la susceptible población femenina, con obvios problemas de autoestima, opto por volverse pelirroja.

La única pelirroja autentica parecía a punto de estallar de furia.

"¿Qué te pasa Asuka?" pregunto Hikari con cautela.

"Te sorprenderías" respondió Rei.

000

"¡¿Qué hiciste que?!" grito una exaltada Hikari Hokari en la cafetería del aeropuerto.

"Compre un barniz de uñas, que con eso" respondió una sorprendida Rei Ikari.

"Eh… si, los siento, es que estoy como loca desde que Asuka nos dijo que salio con el ba… tu hermano" dijo un poco avergonzada la jefa de clase, pero jamás espero que su amiga aceptara una cita con el sujeto más tarado de la escuela y que peor aún al parecer una segunda cita era cuestión de tiempo, eso era como si ella saliera con el imbecil de Suzuhara.

"Estas exagerando un poco… no lo crees" dijo Asuka en tono conciliador, pero no culpaba a su amiga, Shinji definitivamente no era el que más respetaba al puesto de representativa de clase por lo que tenía problemas con la chica de coletas y por añadidura con la falsa rubia y hasta hace un par de días ella misma.

"¡No es para tanto, como pudiste!" Kasumi le mostraba lo que era exagerar.

000

En una tranquila esquina de la ciudad dos de los más importantes empleados de NERV terminan con sus labores de lavado de ropa, y recogen sus prendas ya limpias mientras un niño pasa fuera de la lavandería gritando, "¡me gane otro helado!".

"La lavandería e ha vuelto muy cara" comentaba Maya con las ropas de Ritsuko Akagi su en mano, de verdad lavar ropa podía dejar sin dinero a muchas personas. "¿Nada como lavarla en casa verdad?" dijo Maya Ibuki con una sonrisa en los labios, ella no se preocupaba por el costo de la lavandería ya que disponía el tiempo para hacerla en casa. Iba a proponerle a la rubia que le deje lavar su ropa y así podría… ustedes imaginen que cosas haría con ciertas prendas, pero la doctora solo acepto el favor de llevar su ropa a la lavandería.

"Deberías agradecer poder volver a casa" dijo divertido Aoba, él sabía que el trabajo de la doctora no era nada fácil, y que en ocasiones trasnochaba con tal de terminar la tarea que tenía a mano.

Los dos se dirigieron a la estación del subterráneo más cercana para ir a NERV, al entrar al tren vieron algo poco usual, la mismísima sub-comandante Akagi usando transporte publico, Aoba se puso pálido y puso su trasero a una distancia prudencial de la mujer, Maya conocía a Naoko fuera de la oficina y aunque no eran amigas no se sentía incomoda de compartir el vagón con una de sus superiores (aunque no tenía muchas).

"¿Cómo esta su día hoy?" pregunto Maya con amabilidad, a la madre de sus amor secreto.

"Ocupado, hoy tengo una reunión con el consejo de la ciudad" respondió cortante la sub-comandante.

"¡Es cierto, las elecciones serán pronto!" comento Aoba buscando alejar la mente de la sub-comandante de cierta parte de su anatomía '¿Por qué me hiciste tan irresistible dios?'.

"Las elecciones son una perdida de tiempo" declaro Naoko "Son las MAGI las que toman las decisiones en esta ciudad".

"¡Las supercomputadoras de NERV, esta si que es la ciudad de la ciencia, no hay duda de que aquí la ciencia es la ley!" dijo emocionada Maya, ganándose la aprobación de la sub-comandante.

"Que frase más anticuada" comento Aoba fastidiado.

"Teniente, las MAGIS siguen el principio básico de democracia y son más baratas y eficientes, las elecciones son solo una forma de escoger una imagen para el gobierno" sentencio molesta Naoko, no importa que tan buen cuerpo tenga… puede ser exasperante.

000

En una soleada tarde en Tokio-3 los salvadores del mundo caminan con ánimos totalmente diferentes, Shinji camina con una radiante sonrisa, como pocas veces se ha visto en el rostro del Segundo elegido, y por un lado Rei camina con su habitual sonrisa luego de hacer una buena broma, y por el otro Asuka camina con un rostro de enfado muy, MUY evidente, la mitad de las chicas de la escuela se la pasaron intentando tenderle trampas para hacerla quedar mal en frente de Shinji, al parecer orejas no autorizadas escucharon lo de la cita en el aeropuerto, y tuvo que usar casi todo su arsenal de insultos en japonés, alemán y los recientemente añadidos en español para salir airosa de la escuela, ahora solo trataba de calmarse y se regocijaba con la idea de que si él ya salio con ella una vez no aceptara una vulgar copia de las que abundaban en la escuela '¿Qué estoy pensando?, él es mi rival, un obstáculo, se suponía que solo salí con el para pagar mi deuda… entonces ¿Por qué acepte salir de nuevo?, hablando de él ¿Por qué esta tan feliz?'.

Rei se acerco a Asuka todavía con una sonrisa en la cara, pero esta vez era una tranquila, conciliadora.

"Ya cálmate, pronto pasara, en cuanto se den cuenta de que no tienen oportunidad ante ti se rendirán" dijo en un susurro, para que solo su amiga la escuche, sabía que de otra forma sería muy vergonzoso. Pero camino con su hermano antes de que la pelirroja pueda decir algo.

"Estas muy feliz hoy onichan" dijo, ahora, en voz alta para que Asuka también la escuche, 'Ser el cupido de estos dos es muy divertido'.

"Tengo motivos para estarlo, hoy recibí los resultados de mi examen, y lo aprobé" dijo Shinji, con satisfacción en la voz, casi no tuvo tiempo para estudiar, pero algo de suerte y mucho esfuerzo, paso el temido examen.

000

En los cuarteles de NERV la capitana Misato Katsuragi estaba por presionar el botón del ascensor que la llevaría al nivel de Dogma central donde esta ubicada su oficina.

"¡Detente por favor!".

La voz le era muy familiar.

"Gracias por esperar" dijo entre jadeos la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, si no tomaba este ascensor llegaría tarde a oficina, y el tiempo es algo que no le gusta desperdiciar.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una vieja amiga Rits" dijo Misato con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, esto no era nada comparado a los favores que le debía a la rubia,

Ahora bajaban sin saber que decir, como le pasa a muchas en un ascensor, una conducta misteriosa, parecida a otra conducta de ascensor que consiste en nunca ver a la, o las personas a tu lado.

De pronto la luz se apago y tras un violento sacudón el elevador se detuvo.

"¡Que diablos!" exclamo Misato.

"No te preocupes, la energía volverá en unos segundos" la calmo Ritsuko

000

En una lavandería un hombre de lentes recogía con algo de recelo algo de ropa femenina y tras pagar la tarifa salió del local.

Una vez en las calles de Tokio-3 el teniente Hyuga miro con tristeza una pared totalmente empapelada con afiches de los candidatos a la alcaldía de la ciudad: Nozomu Takahashi e Izusu Moto, esas personas simplemente no tienen respeto por la limpieza de la ciudad, de lo contrarío no la llenarían con sus feas fotos.

000

En una de las entradas a los cuarteles de NERV la Primera elegida pasaba su ID-CARD por la ranura electrónica que la leería y le permitiría ingresar a las magnificas instalaciones de la organización… pero, al hacerlo nada paso, volvió a intentarlo, sin éxito.

Asuka un poco molesta al ver que su amiga no abre la puerta para continuar su camino a las aburridas pruebas de harmónicos da unos pasos al frente "Si no puedes déjame hacerlo" dijo la pelirroja lo más educadamente que pudo, el que la ID de Rei se halla estropeado no fue culpa de su amiga. Al intentarlo con su propia tarjeta el lector no mostró reacción alguna, lo intento de nuevo sin ningún resultado, presa de la irá lo repitió la misma acción una y otra vez hasta que… "¡Por qué no lo intentas tú Shinji!" dijo rindiéndose por fin.

El Segundo elegido camino con calma hasta la puerta y paso su ID por el dispositivo con iguales resultados que sus compañeras "Debe estar averiada intentémoslo en otra puerta".

000

"Esto esta tardando demasiado, la energía respaldo ya debería haberse activado" dijo Misato preocupada mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes del estrecho ascensor.

"Esto es muy extraño, el geofrente fue diseñado para ser autosuficiente, aunque la energía respaldo también sufriese un desperfecto la auxiliar ya debería estar en línea" comento la doctora concordando con la capitana.

000

"Nada, este tampoco funciona" dijo Asuka luego de poner su pulgar derecho en un scanner de huellas digitales.

"Las líneas están muertas, los cuarteles están incomunicados" dijo Rei colgando su celular después de haber probado incluso con uno de los teléfonos públicos instalados en el lugar solo por si acaso la señal de su celular estuviese fallando.

Por su parte Shinji quien también probaba con los scaners dactilares, parecía muy calmado "Al parecer hay una falla de energía en NERV" dijo con voz tranquila 'La operación "Media Noche" al parecer ya ha comenzado, date prisa Kaji, estamos expuestos a un ataque'.

De sus bolsillos Shinji saco una pequeña libreta roja, y tras revisarla "Al parecer debemos dirigirnos a la puerta de acceso número 57".

Al ver la pequeña libreta tanto Rei como Asuka buscaron en sus bolsos, entre sus libros de texto, la suya propia.

"Si. Pero creo que lo primero que debemos es escoger un líder" dijo Asuka con arrogancia.

"No lo se¿Crees que sea buena idea?" le pregunto a Shinji.

"Me parece bien, me elijo como líder, Rei, como tu conoces mejor las instalaciones nos guiaras a través de ellas… vamos".

Asuka sin darse cuenta formo con sus manos sendos puños, ella quería ser la líder, mandaría al diablo a Shinji, pero él actuaba como si supiera lo que hace, así que se guardo su enojo para otro momento.

000

Llevaba bajando por unas escaleras alrededor de tres minutos, pero habían pasado como cinco minutos desde que la energía fallo, solo tenía cinco minutos más para llegar al punto de contacto así que se apresuro lo más que pudo.

Cansado y jadeando un poco llego a uno de los niveles más altos del dogma Terminal y de pronto Kaji se vio rodeado de cinco persona vestidas de negro y pasa montañas.

"Apenas lo consiguió señor" dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo "Tenía razón NERV esta muy expuesto a ataques de comandos".

El hombre de insipiente barba sonrió, quizás NERV no este tan desprotegido, quizás simplemente las personas ante él son demasiado buenas "Francamente, no se que tan expuesto este NERV, pero si se que no hay lugar donde los Colmillos de Jaguar no puedan entrar".

Los cinco se sacaron los pasamontañas y sonrieron, eran cuatro hombres, uno era mucho más joven que los demás no debía tener más de 23 años y una chica que kaji reconoció de inmediato.

"¿Sorprendido señor?" pregunto la chica con voz juvenil.

"A decir verdad… si, jamás imagine que le permitieran a alguien tan joven participar en esta misión… sin duda debe haber mejorado Cortez" dijo Kaji en serio sorprendido de ver a la Teniente Julia Cortez de solo 14 años, compañera de promoción de Shinji, formando parte del grupo de infiltración que la ULN envió para el trabajo, según recordaba la chiquilla era una de las personas más apegadas a su muchacho en la academia y estaba decidida a especializarse en electrónica, a juzgar por el equipo que llevaba consigo debió ser ella quien causara el apagón general en Tokio-3.

"Señor, estamos preparados para llevar a cabo la extracción" Kaji fue sacado de sus recuerdos pro el hombre a cargo del pequeño escuadrón.

"Si, tengo prisa, quiero probar el sushi" dijo el más joven integrante masculino del equipo, en un tono irreverente, él llevaba una extraña laptop.

"Yo te conozco…" dijo Kaji buscando en su memoria al irrespetuoso "… Tu eres Pedro Escobar, saliste en las noticias chico, no es buena idea hachear el sistema del geofrente de Rotari" comento como broma.

"Si… lo aprendí a la mala, me expulsaron de la universidad y me "reclutaron" los Colmillos de Jaguar" dijo reconociendo su error "Pero por otro lado si lo hubiese hecho no podría poner mis manos en las computadoras más avanzadas del mundo".

000

"¿Qué esta pasando Naoko?" pregunto Fuyutsuqui con un tono cortante, no le era posible creer que sus cuarteles estén sin energía.

"No lo se, hasta ahora he tenido que cancelar los sistemas de soporte para mantener a las MAGI funcionando".

"¿Una infiltración?" pregunto el comandante.

""Es probable, correré uno programas falsos en las MAGIS para hacerles más difícil su trabajo" dijo la sub-comandante notablemente preocupada.

000

"El objeto a invadido el espacio aéreo de Japón y su vector de movimiento indica que se dirige a Tokio-3… debe ser un ángel" informo un hombre al comandante de la base quien estaba sentado en una alta plataforma junto a otros dos hombres de alto rango.

"¿Qué dice NERV?" El general Takeshi Shinihara comandante de la base Atsugi pregunto, si eso era un ángel (Y por su tamaño no lo dudaba) lo único que podía hacer era informar a la organización que le robo el protagonismo al inicio de esta guerra..

"Señor, Permanece en silencio, señor" informo un sujeto de bajo rango con la mayor claridad y respeto que pudo poner en su voz, no es temiendo a los oficiales que asciendes, sino mostrando fortaleza y respeto.

"Debemos avisarles" dijo Shinohara simplemente señalando lo obvio '¿Pero como?'.

"¿A qué esta jugando ese bastardo de Fuyutsuqui?" pregunto uno de los oficiales a su lado.

"¿Quizás no este jugando y en verdad toda esa basura de alta tecnología de NERV esta fallando?" dijo el otro oficial quien era el más anciano y siempre desconfió de la tecnología, pues pensaba que el ser humano nació con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir… y aún así el sigue usando su cafetera, viajando en auto y viendo películas para adultos en los cines, es un verdadero hipócrita.

"¿Qué sugiere?" pregunto el comandante.

"Avisémosles a la antigua, equipen aviones con altavoces y mándenlos a esa ciudad maldita".

000

El teniente Makoto Hyuga caminaba por las soleadas calles de la urbe en que residía, estaban desiertas a esa hora, por suerte, ya que los semáforos se apagaron ya que de lo contrarió el transito sería un autentico caos, alguien en NERV cometió un grave error, pero ni siquiera podía comunicarse con los cuarteles, las líneas estaban completamente muertas.

El calmado silencio se rompió con los molestos motores de un antiguo aeroplano bimotor y una estruendosa voz que repetía "Se ha detectado un ángel acercándose a esta ciudad" el teniente casi se cae al suelo al escuchar eso.

Tenía que avisar a NERV, pero como, si solo se iba corriendo para cuando llegue, el ya habría ángel acabado con media ciudad, necesitaba un trasporte, y lo necesitaba ¡Ya!

En su desesperación logro escuchar una voz agradable acercándose a la distancia.

"Nozomu Takahashi quiere un gobierno más feliz, Nozomu takahashi mantiene la calma aún en momentos críticos" y lo repetía.

Cuando vio de donde provenía la encantadora voz contratada para anunciar la candidatura de Takahashi, tuvo un rayo de esperanza, no sabía si como oficial de NERV tuviese derecho de apropiarse de un vehículo privado, pero había escuchado que la capitana Katsuragi se apropió de un par de docenas de baterías para auto sin razón alguna.

Y tomando eso en cuenta se paro en frente de la pick up llena de panfletos publicitarios de la fea cara de Nozomu Takahashi, obligándole a detenerse, entonces descubrió al conductor, un hombre como de su edad un poco pasado de peso, eso no le interesaba, pero por ridículo que parezca, en lugar de un disco grabado con la voz que se repitiera una y otra vez estaba una encantadora joven con un micrófono cerca de su boca, sonrió un poco 'Quizás un ángel me mate, pero hasta ahora es un buen día'.

000

Shinji Ikari caminaba con su espalda un poco adolorida, mover esa estupida manivela para abrir la puerta manualmente fue muy duro, en cuanto todo vuelva a la normalidad mandaría al diablo al encargado de mantener las puertas operando.

Y ahora mientras seguía a su hermana por lo que ella creía que era el camino más rápido y soportaba los comentarios de la Tercera elegida acerca de lo débil que era, como si ella hubiese podido moverla la cosa esa sin lastimarse la espalda, si no se viera tan bien en el uniforme de escuela, ya la abría mandado al diablo.

Entonces un ruidoso motor se escucho acercarse por uno de los amplios pasillos del cuartel y la escandalosa voz del teniente Hyuga diciendo "¡Un ángel se acerca a la ciudad!".

En cuanto los elegidos escucharon la alerta se pusieron a saltar y a gritar para llamar la atención del hombre de lentes, pero este no los escuchaba por sus masivos gritos con los que intentaba avisar a todo aquel que pudiera oírlo.

"¿Y ahora que jefe?" pregunto Asuka en un tono claramente despectivo.

"¿Si conocen algún atajo díganmelo?" dijo Shinji, debían llegar a los EVAS, uno de los peores escenarios posibles para la operación media noche estaba en marcha, el ataque de un inoportuno ángel.

000

"¿Cómo esta él?".

"Mejor de lo que piensa Cortez" respondió Kaji a la pregunta de la más joven integrante del escuadrón que irrumpió en NERV "Ya le tiene puesto el ojo a una linda chica" termino.

"¿Tan pronto?" pregunto la joven "Ella debe ser muy bonita y" siguió con un todo de interrogatorio "… bueno ya se que él es un idiota" continuo dando a entender que no quería saber la respuesta.

"Así que Julia no estaba mintiendo, de verdad conoce al piloto de "La Bestia"" comento el Mayor Francisco Gonzáles, quien simplemente tomo un comentario anterior de la chiquilla sobre conocer al piloto como una niña presumiendo de conocer a una estrellita, pero el que la teniente Cortez nunca dijera que fue su novia le dio una ínfima porción de credibilidad.

"La verdad es que Julia es una gran amiga del teniente Shinji Ikari, aún puedo recordar a la niña flacucha de desordenado cabello negro y ojos rojos que jugaba en los recreos con mi muchacho" dijo Kaji provocando que la teniente Cortez se sonrojara peligrosamente con una mezcla vergüenza e irá.

"Si, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y he crecido mucho desde entonces" dijo la muchacha moviendo su cuerpo con un ligero movimiento sensual.

"Ustedes, pueden venir aquí un momento, la vieja Akagi esta corriendo muchos programas" dijo Escobar con tono de reproche, la vieja no se la estaba poniendo fácil, pero él era uno de los más grandes piratas informáticos, si solo se callaran podría concentrarse "¡¡¡Si!!!" dijo al obtener lo que deseaba "Tenemos acceso a los archivos que pidió señor" luego tecleo en su maquina con tal velocidad que sus dedos parecían borrones sobre el teclado para guardar lo que encontró en nuevos archivos codificados.

"¡Sabía que servias para algo Escobar!" dijo el capitán Marco López mirando al teniente Jesús Arias el último integrante del equipo.

"Al fin los datos reunidos por la tercera rama de NERV en Berlín-2 acerca de la fuente de poder de los ángeles… señores…." dijo Kaji antes de ser interrumpido.

"Y señorita" dijo la teniente Cortez recordándole al comandante de la misión que ella estaba allí.

"Como sea, hemos vuelto a poner al mundo en orden" completo Kaji ignorando a la chiquilla, hasta el día de hoy la información relacionada con la fuente de poder de los ángeles estaba restringida para la ONU, lo cual tarde o temprano le daría a las naciones unidas la ventaja en la actual guerra de poder.

"Dependiendo de lo completa que este la información el proyecto "Astillero" dará comienzo en el tiempo que la se la pueda usar de forma segura" dijo el Mayor Gonzáles.

Todos asintieron en respuesta.

El balance de poder en el mundo había vuelto a estar en equilibrio… por ahora.

000

"¡Te digo que es por la izquierda!" dijo Asuka discutiendo con Rei para decidir cual de los dos caminos en los que se dividía el pasillo por el que caminaban los llevaría al cuartel. No sabía ni porque discutía, Shinji seguramente escucharía a su hermana sobre ella, aunque podría coquetear con él y disuadirlo, pero así no es como Sohryu Asuka Langley consigue las cosas.

"Yo digo que es por la derecha" dijo Rei por ya la quinta vez, trataba de no sonar muy convencida… pero lo estaba, lo que intentaba conseguir era que Shinji escogiera a la pelirroja, eso le daría puntos con ella.

Shinji miro a Rei a los ojos y cuando azul y rojo se encontraron él entendió que su hermana trataba de disuadirlo para que escoja a Asuka, eso le ayudaba mucho porque francamente no sabía cual de las dos estaba en lo correcto y cual equivocada, y que su hermana le diera la respuesta era muy útil.

"Lo siento Rei, pero no pareces muy segura de tu camino. Vamos por la izquierda" dijo Shinji finalmente para luego caminar por el pasillo izquierdo.

Asuka sonrió y siguió a Shinji por "el camino correcto" 'No eres tan tonto Segundo'.

Cuando Rei estuvo a espaldas de su hermano y su posible cuñada sonrió para si misma 'No eres tan tonto hermanito' pensó para después seguir a su "proyecto cupido" por "el camino equivocado".

000

La doctora Naoko Akagi subía la escalera del cuarto de mando de NERV con una sonrisa en los labios, en el nivel más bajo del cuarto había hecho correr varios programas fantasma para confundir a los invasores y dificultarles, si no es que impidió que encuentren lo que buscaban.

Siempre le resultaba agradable que los jóvenes técnicos encargados de ese nivel se sorprendan con la velocidad que tecleaba, dudaba que existiera alguien capaz de hacerlo más rápido que ella.

"Jamás pensé que usaría estas cosas de nuevo, creí que el comandante las puso para recordar viejos tiempos" comento a la teniente Ibuki quien también subía por la anticuada estructura metálica.

"Parece que el comandante pensó en todo" comento Ibuki con un fuerza, siempre quedaba la posibilidad que el anciano la escuche y le de un aumento o algo así.

"¡Un ángel se acerca, un ángel viene!".

Todos en el puente de mando voltearon a ver el lugar de los tenientes encargados de la casi todo en el lugar para encontrar al teniente de gafas gritando a todo pulmón por un megáfono.

El comandante observo fijamente a Hyuga y tras comprobar de que no se trataba de una broma de las que la ausente capitana Katsuragui acostumbraba dio la orden "Que todo el personal acuda a las jaulas, y ayuden a la preparación manual del lanzamiento de EVAS y equípenlos con los generadores de diesel" el también ayudaría pero ya esta muy viejo y solo estorbaría en una tarea que exigía mucho más esfuerzo físico del que podía realizar.

000

Matariel. El noveno mensajero.

Este ángel en particular tenía la forma de una araña se solo cuatro patas, las cuales eran en extremo alargadas y lo que pasaría por su cuerpo se trataba de una figura llena de ojos.

Se acercaba con relativa lentitud a la Luna Roja, estaba preocupado.

Antes de que sus hermanos le permitiesen salir del paraíso organizaron una reunión, cosa que no había sucedido en miles de años, ni siquiera cuando sintieron la presencia de su padre ahora encerrado en la Luna Roja debilitarse y a la mitad de los lilims desaparecer.

Acordaron que, en caso de que él llegase a fallar (lo cual parecía cosa segura para sus hermanos) cambiarían sus métodos definitivamente para evitar el combate de frente con las copias.

Así que él atacaría y fallaría.

No hay remedio.

Pero no perdía la esperanza de que uno de sus hermanos derrote a las copias y los liberen a él y a sus hermanos del infierno en el que esperarían.

Además aún quedaba la esperanza de que logren convencer a los hijos de esa traidora de Eva de ayudar a los que están atrapados en el abismo a escapar.

000

"Normalmente tardamos un par de minutos en llegar" dijo Shinji muy serió mientras caminaba hasta una puerta que sabía que podía llevar a cualquier lugar menos al cuartel, eso era muy fácil de saber pues después de unos metros el pasillo comenzaba a subir y ahora estaba llegando a una puerta metálica.

"¡Tú te elegiste líder, tú decidiste que camino soldadito de plomo!" Asuka se defendió del ataque indirecto del Segundo elegido.

"Te lo dije onichan" Rei no disfru… A quien engaño, todo el mundo disfruta el decir "te lo dije".

"Esta bien pero por lo menos veamos a donde lleva esa puerta" dijo Shinji molesto. Aunque Rei fuera su hermana no conseguía entenderla¿Qué caso tiene ocultar que ella quiere ligarlo a la Tercera elegida?

Abrió la puerta hacía afuera con facilidad, al menos algunas puertas estaban en buen estado.

Cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta los elegidos pudieron ver un gigantesco ojo rodeado por otros enormes ojos. Sin duda era el ángel del que Hyuga hablaba.

Shinji cerro la puerta rápidamente y dijo "Hemos confirmado al objetivo visualmente".

Asuka y Rei se congelaron después de ver al monstruo de frente, era la primera vez que veían a un ángel fuera de sus EVAS y la experiencia podía describirse como ver a la muerte a los ojos.

Pero no tardaron mucho en recuperar la compostura y seguir a Shinji de vuelta al camino correcto.

000

En los hangares de NERV las jaulas jamás habían estado tan llenas de vivaque como ahora.

Por que una autentica multitud se había congregado allí con el afán de preparar a los EVANGELIONS lo más rápido posible para el combate que se avecinaba.

Agentes de la sección 2, cocineros y meseros de la cafetería, personal de mantenimiento, el personal que normalmente esta encargado de lanzar a los EVAS cuando solamente se trata de apretar algún botón por el alto grado de automatización envuelto en el proceso y hasta los tenientes Hyuga, Ibuki y Aoba del puente de mando ayudaban con las extenuantes labores manuales que debían realizar por la falta de fluido eléctrico en las instalaciones que se supone son las más avanzadas sobre, o bajo, la faz de la Tierra.

Todos bajo la atenta mirada del comandante supremo de NERV y dirigidos por la molesta voz de la sub-comandante amplificada por el megáfono que el teniente de gafas trajo consigo.

A diferencia del enfado que todo aquel que sabía que fue Hyuga quien le entrego el amplificador a la doctora Akagi le mostraba al hombre de gafas, estaba agradecido, de lo contrario la segundo al mando de NERV estaría paseándose por allí gritándole a todos en el oído.

000

Estaba seguro de que fueron ellos.

Los cachorros de lilim que vio en ese momento eran los mismos que controlaban a las copias.

¡Como pudo perder una oportunidad así!

Si se hubiera encargado de ellos, todo hubiese terminado de una vez por todas.

No más sacrificios ni sufrimiento de ninguno de los lados.

La purificación se hubiera convertido en cuestión de horas.

Pero ellos se alejaron antes de que lograra salir del asombro de ver a los asesinos en persona.

000

"¿Qué paso aquí?" pregunto Rei confundida al ver la puerta que les permitiría continuar dentro de los cuarteles completamente bloqueada por una pick up llena de publicidad electoral estrellada en ella y a una mujer gritándole a un hombre sobre algo de pedir instrucciones y conducir con prudencia con tal fuerza que se escuchaba aún a la gran distancia a la que estaban.

"Aún podríamos seguir si pudiéramos entrar a esos ductos de aire" dijo Asuka viendo uno de los canales por los que fluía el aire acondicionado para refrescar los cuarteles.

Shinji se acerco a la pick up y con un pedazo de concreto que se desprendió por el impacto y como un autentico vándalo rompió la ventanilla del vehículo, abrió la puerta y saco una caja de herramientas que no servirían para mover de nuevo a esa chatarra, tomo una llave de tuercas y se dirigió a forzar la entrada al conducto.

Una enorme gota de sudor caía de las frentes de Rei y Asuka causadas por el asombro de ver al Segundo elegido comportarse de esa manera.

"Es muy decidido" Asuka le susurro a Rei sin darse cuenta de que ahora ambas tenían unas pequeñas sonrisas causadas por diferentes sentimientos hacia el muchacho.

000

"Los generadores están instalados, las cabinas en posición… solo necesitamos a los pilotos" informo Maya quien junto con el resto del personal femenino de NERV se las arreglaron para que los varones se encargaran de las dos últimas tareas solas, es increíble lo que los hombres hacen solo por una sonrisa.

"Ya llegaran teniente. Shinji Ikari está entrenado para responder a este tipo de circunstancias" dijo el comandante con fastidio en la voz, el muchacho le traía malos recuerdos… recuerdos de un fracaso.

000

Asuka se arrastraba detrás de Rei por el conducto al cual pudieron entrar gracias al esfuerzo del Segundo Elegido.

Pero Asuka no podía evitar preguntarse el por que de la determinación de su compañero, ya sabía que él no se detenía ante nada con tal destruir a los ángeles, Rei parecía tener una determinación parecida a la de su hermano pero no estaba tan marcada como la de su hermano.

Entonces se pregunto el porque denominar a sus enemigos como "ángeles" para que nombrar a semejantes monstruos como los mensajeros de dios.

Dios, un ser todopoderoso, quien le dio a la humanidad el regalo del libre albedrío.

"¿Nunca se han preguntado por qué nuestros enemigos llevan los nombres de los mensajeros de dios?" se atrevió a preguntar quizás así podría guiar la plática a donde quería.

"¿Por qué? Temes que nos vayamos al infierno por matar ángeles" respondió Rei con su tono de burlas.

"No seas tonta Rei, no hablaba de eso" dijo Asuka defendiéndose.

"No han considerado que posiblemente nos darían un trato V.I.P. en ese lugar, ya saben, por deshacernos de sus enemigos" bromeo Shinji.

No fue hasta ese momento que Asuka se dio cuenta de que para ayudarlas a subir que Shinji entro al túnel al final, y que ahora él tenía una vista privilegiada de cierta parte de su anatomía.

"¡Más te vale mantener tu cabeza abajo Segundo!" dijo en tono amenazante, aunque sabía que el muchacho probablemente ya vio más de la cuenta.

"Le quitas toda la diversión al asunto" dijo Shinji en un tono suplicante.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" dijo Asuka pateando a su compañero piloto con toda la fuerza que su hermosa pierna podía proveer.

000

En las jaulas de los EVAS todo el mundo estaba preocupado.

Si los pilotos no llegaban pronto todo su trabajo sería inútil y el ángel acabaría con ellos, y los pocos que tenían un rango lo suficientemente alto estaban aún más aterrados sabiendo que no solo sería su fin, sino el de toda la humanidad.

En la parte baja de las jaulas un grupo de hombres estaban listos para realizar la parte faltante del procedimiento de liberación que comenzaría una vez que los elegidos lleguen.

La naturaleza humana es algo muy curioso, aún cuando todos estaban seguros de que si los chiquillos no llegaban estaban muertos, algunos se atrevieron a apostar que ellos no llegarían, eso sin tomar en cuenta que aquellos que fueron lo bastante idiotas para apostar que los pilotos no llegarían solo tiraban su dinero, puesto que si ganaban jamás podrían cobrar su dinero y si perdían estaban obligados por el poco o mucho honor que les quede.

Entonces uno de los conductos del nivel superior empezó a temblar y a hacer ruidos extraños, de repente la frágil estructura cedió dejando caer al Segundo y a la Tercera elegida en una posición muy comprometedora.

"¡OOuuchh!" dijeron Shinji y Asuka después de la caída que sufrieron provocando que la sub-comandante Akagi, la teniente Ibuki y otras féminas en el lugar se taparan la cara en señal de vergüenza ajena, y el que casi todas escuchasen el chisme de que esos dos comenzaron a salir recientemente no mejoraba su imagen de lo que paso.

Rei cayó con la gracia de una medallista olímpica y aterrizo sobre sus pies suavemente llamando la atención de las mujeres que no estaban tan seguras de perderse el siguiente movimiento de la parejita.

"Consíganse una habitación" dijo Rei provocando una risa general entre las que la escucharon y un furioso sonrojo en sus compañeros.

"¡Ya basta, ustedes vayan a sus EVAS, saldrán lo más rápido posible, estamos bajo el ataque de un ángel!" dijo la sub-comandante, quien no escucho los chismes que la sección dos esparció por todo el cuartel, excepto claro su oficina.

000

Con los pilotos finalmente dentro de sus EVAS, la Dra. Akagi daba las instrucciones finales para liberar a las armas multipropósito de la humanidad EVANGELIONS.

Los últimos seguros de las jaulas fueron abiertos.

"Empujen manualmente las barreras" ordeno la Sub-comandante a los pilotos con un anticuado radio.

"Entendido" dijeron los tres al unísono.

Y así los tres EVAS empujaron suavemente las pesadas estructuras que debían contenerlos, para luego comenzar su ascenso por los túneles abiertos, esta vez no habrían catapultas que los impulsen rápidamente a la zona de batalla.

000

El EVA-01 se arrastraba por un túnel relativamente pequeño, como lo haría un soldado pasando debajo de una maya de púas en un entrenamiento, un poco más atrás venía el EVA-02 que llevaba un rifle de asalto en su espalda y con su piloto quejándose de verse ridícula y al final los seguía el EVA-00 también arrastrándose.

Una gruesa barrera de metal salió volando para estrellarse con un muro un poco más allá y caer victima de la gravedad, momentos después el EVA-01aparecía para ver por fin la luz del día, y comenzar a escalar el túnel hasta la superficie seguida por las otras dos unidades.

000

Matariel se detuvo el punto que le pareció más fácil comenzar a hacer su camino hasta su objetivo.

Se dio cuenta de que las copias subirán por el agujero que escogió pero tardaban más de lo usual, normalmente estaban listas en la superficie para pelear después de unos segundos.

Decidió usar su mejor arma desde el principio, su campo AT no era tan fuerte como el de Ramiel, ni tenía las capacidades ce combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Shamsel, tampoco la habilidad de dividirse a si mismo de Israfel, o un cuerpo bien adaptado como el de Sandalphon, en definitiva sus lagrimas de acido eran su única esperanza para salir vivo de allí. Y no dudaría en usarlas.

000

Shinji subía por el túnel usando las 4 extremidades de su EVA como apoyo cuando sintió como si su armadura estuviera bajo la lluvia por un ligero golpeteo como de gotas en su espalda, pero sin llegar a dañarlo.

Una gota de un liquido anaranjado paso a la Unidad-01 y a la Unidad-02 para llegar hasta el contenedor derecho del EVA-00 de Rei disolviendo dicha sección del EVA.

"Cuidado es un liquido muy corrosivo" dijo Rei luego de ver lo que el acido le hizo a su Eva.

En ese momento como si solo esperara a que alguien lo notara el acido diluyo parte del muro en el que se apoyaba el EVA de Shinji provocando que resbale y caiga llevándose con el al EVA-02 de Asuka con el, causando de paso que deje caer el rifle que cargaba y llegaron hasta el EVA-00 de Rei quien pudo mantener las manos y pies del la unidad azul apoyados y logro detener su peso y el de sus compañeros.

"¡De vuelta al túnel!" grito Shinji logrando recuperar el control de su EVA.

Los tres titanes volvieron al túnel del que salieron para refugiarse del acido corrosivo.

"Ese baka quiere entrar al geofrente disolviendo lo que se interponga" dijo Rei enojada.

"Mi generador esta muerto ¿Cómo están los suyos?" pregunto Shinji, al parecer su fuente de energía recibió la mayor parte del acido dirigido a los EVAS.

"El mió también" gruño Asuka, cuando Shinji cayó sobre ella arruino su generador.

"No tengo alimentación de energía externa" completo Rei al ver la cuenta regresiva de la batería interna de su EVA, su generador de diesel sufrió el mismo destino que el de la pelirroja.

Los arruinados generadores fueron arrojados al túnel vertical donde seguía cayendo el líquido.

"¿Algún plan "jefe"?" dijo Asuka con ironía en la voz.

"De hecho… si. Dividiremos el trabajo en tres: defensiva, ofensiva y asistencia.

El EVA defensivo bloqueara la lluvia de acido mientras el EVA ofensivo se prepara para atacar y el EVA de asistencia baja por el rifle y si todavía funciona se lo entregara al EVA ofensivo, de lo contrarió los otros dos EVAS le darán sus cuchillos progresivos antes de empezar y el ofensivo se los lanzara al ángel" explico Shinji.

"¿Quién hará qué?" pregunto Asuka sorprendida porque el plan de Shinji parecía tener cada detalle contemplado "Yo seré el EVA defensivo" finalizo la pelirroja.

"Creo que no, debemos ser Shinji o yo" la contradijo Rei. Según entendió el EVA defensivo tenía que tener un poderoso campo-AT respaldándolo, y el de la Unidad-02 era el más débil debido al relativamente bajo nivel de sincronización de su piloto… aunque nunca le diría a Asuka que su radio de sincronización es bajo… no mientras quiera seguir con vida.

"Yo seré el defensivo, Rei, tú serás la asistente y Asuka… serás la ofensiva… y no estoy negociando" ordeno Shinji abriendo el contenedor izquierdo para dejar su cuchillo progresivo en el piso para luego salir a la lluvia de acido y colocarse boca abajo desplegando un poderoso campo-AT.

"Solo esta preocupado por nosotras" dijo Rei por un canal de comunicación privado con la Unidad-02 mientras dejaba su cuchillo progresivo junto al de Shinji y se lanzaba al vació en busca del arma perdida.

'Preocupado… ¡Solo quiere lucirse!' pensó Asuka antes de tomar los cuchillos de sus compañeros y sacando su propio cuchillo, luego coloco las tres armas en una sola mano y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al muro que tenía al frente se ubico boca arriba y pudo ver como el campo-AT de la Unidad-01 detenía casi toda la lluvia corrosiva.

Clavo los pies de su EVA en el concreto reforzado como si estuviera pisando una esponja, así quedo inmóvil haciendo un gran esfuerzo abdominal para mantener su EVA horizontal ya que en una mano sostenía los tres cuchillos y la otra debía permanecer libre para recibir su rifle.

Rei estaba por llegar al piso cuando activo los pequeños propulsores de los contenedores para amortiguar su caída.

Shinji tenía razón el rifle estaba deshecho, del gatillo no quedaba nada, el cargador estaba arruinado y el cañón partido a la mitad.

"¡Asuka, los cuchillos!" dijo esta vez por un canal abierto para que su hermano también la escuche.

Asuka se acomodo dos de los cuchillos entre sus dedos de la mano derecha de su EVA y paso el tercero a la izquierda preparándose para lanzarlos.

Vio a la Unidad-01 impulsarse con sus manos para quedar vertical enviando de paso el acido hacia el muro a su espalda corroyéndolo de inmediato.

Sin tardar un instante más Asuka activo la vibración molecular de los cuchillos y los lanzó con gran fuerza al mismo tiempo hacia el ángel.

000

Esto era perfecto.

La copia púrpura solo estaba recibiendo sus lágrimas y moverse para evitarlas.

Tras un rato pudo ver como se apartaba para recibir una mínima cantidad de acido.

Luego solo tres objetos brillantes que se dirigían hacia él a gran velocidad.

Esos objetos pasaron su campo-AT con la misma facilidad que atravesaron su cuerpo y corazón.

No se quejo, sabia que nunca tuvo oportunidad.

000

"¿Así que un ángel ataco durante el apagón?" pregunto Kaji sorprendido al saberlo.

Nunca tuvo oportunidad de enterarse debido a que estuvo "atrapado" en un ascensor todo el día.

"Si, podría ayudarnos a abrir el siguiente ascensor" dijo la teniente Ibuki luego de encontrar al hombre de barba dormido en el ascensor, no podía culparlo, estar solo en un ascensor todo un día con tanto calor pudo haber vuelto loco a cualquiera, Kaji sin duda era muy fuerte por seguir cuerdo y después de eso solo apestar por el sudor.

000

"No te muevas tanto Misato" dijo Ritsuko que estaba sobre los hombros de la capitana, tratando de alanzar la salida de emergencia, hacia mucho calor, hacia mucho que ella y la mujer de cabello morado se quitaron su bata y chaqueta respectivamente quedando muy ligera de ropa.

"Debes ponerte a dieta Ritsuko" dijo Misato con una sonrisa esforzada en la cara, ella dejo a la rubia el trabajo más fácil para evitar un comentario así de parte de su amiga, no era seguido que era ella quien podía burlarse de la doctora.

Entonces un temblor hizo que la capitana perdiera el equilibrio y sucumbiera ante el no tan terrible peso de la rubia de ojos verdes.

"¿Así que ella era el otro sujeto? pudiste habérmelo dicho Katsuragi".

'¿Qué?' pensaron las mujeres al mismo tiempo.

Después de un instante reconocieron la voz como la de Kaji y notaron que sus cuerpos describían un 69 perfecto.

Dirigieron sus ojos hasta la entrada y vieron a un divertido Kaji una sonrojada Maya Ibuki y un montón de técnicos babeando.

"¡¡¡BAKA!!!" gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

000

La teniente Julia Cortez admiraba el hermoso cielo estrellado de Japón desde el todo terreno con vidrios polarizados en el que viajaba.

La misión fue tan fácil que tuvieron tiempo de regresar al señor Kaji al ascensor donde se suponía que paso encerrado todo el día. El único que pareció esforzarse fue el japonés quien llevo gran parte del equipo de todos, dijo algo sobre tener que sudar.

Lo malo era que no tuvo tiempo para visitar a su viejo amigo, esperaba que Shinji esta vez escoja a una novia que no lo lastime de la forma en que lo hizo esa perra. El se merecía ser feliz.

Lo bueno es que consiguieron los datos sobre la fuente de poder de los ángeles y con ella podría obtener un pronto ascenso a capitán.

000

Rei estaba recostada en el pasto de un mirador junto a Asuka y Shinji.

Hace tiempo que salieron de los EVAS que ahora estaban atascados en el túnel desde el que destruyeron al ángel.

"Las estrellas se ven hermosas sin las luces" dijo buscando la forma de dejar a la pelirroja y a su hermano a solas, la noche era perfecta para el romance.

"No me gusta, no creo que aquí vivan personas sin las luces" dijo Asuka bateando la curva que su amiga le lanzó, y también expreso su opinión.

"El ser humano ataca la oscuridad con ases de luz hasta convertir la noche en día, lo hace por temor a lo que le aguarda en la oscuridad, pero ninguna otra criatura lo hace, es por eso que es tan especial" dijo Shinji sin siquiera notar lo que dijo.

'¡Así onichan!' pensó Rei creyendo que lo decía para conquistar a la pelirroja.

"Muy filosófico Shinji" dijo Asuka con un tono burlón, pero no dejaba de encontrarle sentido a lo que dijo el Segundo elegido "¿Será por eso que nos atacan los ángeles?".

"Creo que nadie sabe eso Asuka…" dijo Shinji sin estar seguro de lo que dijo… 'el comité, SEELE esos sujetos parecen saber todo acerca de los ángeles' "¿Qué te parece una película y una cena" pregunto notando la mirada carmesí clavada sobre el, noto enseguida que Rei le decía con sus ojos "¿Eres retrasado¡Invítala a salir! Es un buen momento" y tuvo que concordar, después de todo el quería hacerlo.

"¿Qué clase de película?" pregunto Asuka ruborizada, mientras agradecía mentalmente por el apagón, de no ser por el lo hubieran notado de inmediato, pero con la tan escasa luz que las estrellas daban nadie o haría.

"Tú eliges la película y la cena ¿Qué dices? Prometo no portarme como hoy" dijo Shinji poniendo su mano en su corazón en un gesto que nadie pudo ver.

"La película no… no estoy segura. La cena tu la preparas en casa" dijo presionando al que sería por segunda vez su cita, y es que cuando Shinji quería podía dejar de ser le maniático obsesionado con destruir a los ángeles y volverse un chico agradable y gracioso 'Hikari y Kasumi me matarán'.

"Pero yo elijo los ingredientes" contesto el Segundo elegido.

"De acuerdo".

NOTAS DEL AUTOR.

Bien el capítulo IX finalmente en línea.

Como pueden ver este capítulo tuvo un inesperado giro romántico.

Si se fijan este fic esta clasificado como de Acción Aventura/Romance así que no deben sorprenderse.

En cuanto al ángel… se que el capítulo III dije que Sachiel era un ángel débil, pero ahora digo que Matariel es el más patético de todos los ángeles (Si el onceavo incluído), espero que les gustara el nuevo insecticida que use para que se deshagan de la araña.

También esta incluida la operación "Media Noche" que se trato de una arriesgada substracción de datos de la MAGI, y la introducción de Julia Cortez, una vieja amiga de Shinji quien tiene ojos rojos como los de cierta piloto ¿Por qué? Digamos que es una forma de decir ¡Rei no es un hibrido de un ángel y un humano! Como muchos de ustedes debieron haber pensado.

Por cierto me gustaría saber que piensan sobre la cita entre Shinji y Asuka.

JOAQUIN CERRA: Gracias por el review, creo que en este capítulo se explica que Kaji soborno a una de las encargadas de mantener el equipo tipo "D" en buen estado, y aprovecho este momento para decir que adamantum es un metal muy conocido en el universo MARVEL como ya lo habrán notado tampoco es un termino mió.

SIRUS JOLT y YUMESUGOI gracias por su apoyo

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Interludio: De la pluma de Kaji

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: No lo Recuerdo.

INTERLUDIO: DE LA PLUMA DE KAJI.

NOTA 1.

¿Apesto?

No. Bueno un poco… a cerveza. Pero pensé que eso le gustaba.

Vaya ironía. Siempre creí que las películas en donde un sujeto era rechazado por una chica y se une a la legión extranjera eran bastante tontas.

Pero ahora que Misato me dijo que tiene a alguien más, no veo ninguna otra opción, no resistiría verla caminando de la mano con otro… el solo pensar que sus caricias no serán mías me vuelve loco.

Esa es la razón por la que acepte este absurdo.

Ser la niñera del Segundo elegido.

La vida del chico es todo un drama… y se pondrá pero, no solo será separado de su gemela, sino que será enviado conmigo al otro lado del mundo, donde todo es diferente, la cultura, las costumbres, el idioma. Ja, yo mismo tengo problemas para hacerme entender en español, pero tal parece que el viejo no enviara al muchacho con un cualquiera solo porque hable el idioma, parece necesitar alguien que cumpla sus ordenes, lo cual podría ser la explicación de la causa por la que me escogieron, también quiere alguien que pueda vigilar al EVA.

Aún no conozco al chico en persona, pero su perfil psicológico no es el de un soldado… aunque dudo mucho que soldado lo encajara en su profesión a su edad.

Estoy seguro de que tendrá problemas para adaptarse, y no creo que el que sea un prodigio capaz de pilotear uno de esos monstruosos EVANGELIONS le ayude, en especial cuando el monstruo púrpura es la causa de su partida.

No estoy seguro de poder encargarme de él, mientras vigilo las actividades de la ULN y las investigaciones que seguramente le harán a la maquina que compraron.

¡Esto es una mierda!

Si los americanos no hubieran sido tan entupidos los latinos nunca se abrían unido de esa manera, no abrían desafiado a la ONU insubordinándose a la hasta ahora todopoderosa agrupación de países y negándole los grandes recursos del continente.

La aparición de la ULN causo que la ONU tuviera que disminuir el presupuesto para NERV.

Para continuar con el "Proyecto E" NERV tuvo buscar financiamiento externo.

Sorpresivamente lo encontró en la floreciente organización, pero después de pensarlo con detenimiento era lógico que los latinos buscaran un arma para prevenir un ataque al, ahora completamente suyo, continente,

No estoy seguro de que la ULN pueda seguirle el paso a la ONU, pero si pudieron crear algo como los "Alquimia" y el que tal vez consiguieran capturar algo de la tecnología almacenada en el "Área 51" en el estado de Nevado, del actual México, que nunca llego a se usada por los EEUU durante la última guerra les da una pequeña esperanza.

Si resisten los próximos años y se mantienen unidos el mundo podría pasar por una nueva guerra fría.

Pero ese futuro, si llega, tardar un tiempo. Supongo que la próxima vez que escriba algo aquí será después de llegar a Rotari "La Ciudad de Abismo".

La historia de esa ciudad es bastante interesante.

Una sobre alimentada mina N2 fue lanzada, donde la ciudad fue fundada, en la cordillera de los Andes cerca de la frontera de Colombia y Ecuador donde un extraño ejercito se agrupo (dicho ejercito consistía de los fuerzas armadas de ambos países, paramilitares y los guerrilleros).

Ese raro ejercito fue eliminado por la más poderosa mina N2 jamás creada, basta decir que dejo en vergüenza a la usada por unos "terroristas" sobre el antiguo Tokio. La explosión de la mina causo un terremoto que rebaso la escala de RICHTER y lo más importante, dejo un cráter comparable al geofrente de Japón.

En un audaz movimiento cubrieron el cráter y sobre el construyeron la actual Rotari.

La verdad no se si despreciarlos por copiar la idea o admirarlos por usar una tragedia a su favor, tanto asegurando un refugio para los rotarianos, como elevando la moral del continente.

Y es que Rotari puede comparase a Tokio-3 en cuanto a su arquitectura de fortaleza y además al ave Fénix el ave de fuego mitológica que renació de sus cenizas.

NOTA 2.

Ya me lo esperaba, pero aún así me rompió en corazón.

Mi vida se convirtió en una broma pesada de algún ser superior que se empeña en atormentarme (N/A ¡JAJAJAJAJA!).

¿Por qué? Por que tenía que ser precisamente ella quien se haga cargo de la Primera elegida, ayer en el aeropuerto, cuando por fin conocí al Segundo elegido mientras se despedía de su hermana quien me veía con un rostro suplicante, implorándome con sus ojos carmesíes que no me llevara a su hermano.

Eso no me impresiono como debería, hice que el chico se adelante al avión acompañado por los gorilas de la sección 2.

Sentí algo de miedo por mi falta de reacción… esperaba no haber desarrollado un rechazo inconsciente al sexo opuesto por lo que esa perra de Katsuragi me hizo.

No supe si sentirme aliviado o asqueado porque cuando vi a Misato llegar al aeropuerto y tratar de consolar a la pequeña de cabello azul y me daba una mirada de rabia; el punto es que la escena logro enternecerme, verla cuidando de una chiquilla. Lo que vi ante mis ojos casi parecía salido de mis sueños en los que Misato y yo formábamos una familia.

Considerando lo que me hizo debería odiarla, pero la verdad es que no se como sentirme hacia ella.

Decidí que lo más importante en este momento era el segundo elegido y mi trabajo, y entonces note que al llevármelo, alejarlo de la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo frío y cruel me rompió el corazón.

Este pequeño es tal y como lo imagine por su perfil psicológico, él reacciono más o menos como pensaba que lo haría.

No dijo una palabra durante las casi 12 horas de vuelo y se la paso escuchando un anticuado reproductor de cintas, eso me lo esperaba, después de todo yo no era más que un extraño para él, pero no derramo ni una sola lagrima y no fue porque no deseara hacerlo era más bien como si ellas se negaran a salir.

Y aunque me duele admitirlo, después de dos semanas de convivencia he llegado a pensar que es lo mejor, yo no deseo hacerme cargo de un niño llorón.

Pero según los estúpidos cursos de psicología infantil, que estoy tomando, el que se reprima es perjudicial, si no expresa sus sentimientos, los estúpidos libros dicen que algún día explotara de una forma o de otra.

En lo referente a su educación algunos maestros me han dicho que la mejor forma de que aprenda el idioma es interactuando con niños de su edad, como en una escuela, estoy indeciso en cuanto a eso, el comandante sugirió lo contrario y dio ordenes acerca del tipo de relación que debo mantener con Shinji, todas ellas parecen destinadas a que el pobre niño se convierta en un zombi sin voluntad y en el mejor de los casos en una persona sin auto estima, un cobarde incapaz de tomar sus decisiones y por como se ha estado comportando lograr eso no sería difícil de conseguir. Pero no estoy seguro de querer convertir al niño en eso. ¿Me pregunto si Misato tendrá las mismas ordenes respecto a la Primera elegida¡Diablos¡Estoy pensando en ella de nuevo! Es la quinta vez hoy, tampoco creo que sea saludable contar las veces que pienso en ella… digo, saber que es la vez número 104 que pienso en ella en los últimos quince días no puede ser sano, como tampoco lo que el viejo tiene planeado para el niño.

000

NOTA 3.

Aún no se si tome las decisiones correctas, así como tampoco estoy seguro sobre las consecuencias que traerán, solo espero haber hecho lo correcto.

He tratado de acercarme más a Shinji, lo inscribí en una academia militar: La Academia Simón Bolívar para ser exactos.

De alguna forma no fue difícil a pesar de que en esa escuela esta la crema y nata de Rotari, y en ella se práctica una educación intensiva mediante la cual Shinji alcanzara el rango de teniente a los 13 años y estar listo para iniciar una carrera universitaria.

Ahora después de mucho pensarlo llegue a la conclusión de que la ULN quiere a un guerrero al mando de su EVA y gracias a eso pude hacer parecer que fui presionado para inscribir a Shinji en una escuela, que si bien no es tan común como quisiera, le servirá para interactuar con niños de su edad que tampoco son tan comunes como desearía.

Todos los compañeros de Shinji son hijos de prominentes militares a los cuales se les inculco la idea de ser soldados desde su nacimiento y que para ascender debes pisar a los demás.

7 de sus compañeros al parecer vieron en él un peldaño para subir y una semana después de que el extranjero que no hablaba su idioma llegara consiguieron colmar su paciencia.

En verdad no se como me sentí cunado me llamaron de la escuela porque mi protegido estuvo envuelto en una pelea contra esos siete.

Cuando llegue a la recepción de la oficina de la oficina del director vi al segundo elegido, una bonita enfermera lo acompañaba, ella me contó que perdió tres de sus dientes durante la pelea, yo mismo pude apreciar un labio cortado, hemorragia nasa (llevaba un tapón en la fosa derecha), algún tipo de daño en su brazo izquierdo que pude identificar por el cabestrillo que llevaba en esa extremidad y un ojo morado, ella continúo con su informe como se lo instruyeron, al parecer tenía una costilla rota y también un brazo roto, no necesitaba preguntar cual.

En la recepción estaban también los siete que lo dejaron así, algunos con la nariz ligeramente deforme o con tapones teñidos de rojo, otros con moretones en las mejillas, algunos daban un penoso espectáculo pidiéndole a sus madres que besaran los raspones en sus rodillas y los que al parecer tuvieron más suerte estaban muy sacudidos. Pero ninguno de ellos tan mal como el segundo elegido.

Después de salir de la oficina del director quien "amablemente" me dio consejos sobre como criar un niño, tuve claro como me sentía respecto a mi protegido.

Estaba orgulloso de él.

No sabía si podía compararlo con lo que llaman orgullo paterno, pero en todo caso debía acercársele mucho. Se que debería condenar su actitud violenta, pero al verlo sentado esperando, mirando a sus compañeros y agresores siendo mimados por sus mamis mientras lloraban por sus rasguños que a todas señas eran menores a las heridas que le provocaron a él. Me le acerque y le revolví el poco que le quedaba después de que le hicieron el corte de cadete militar.

En cuanto lo vi levantar la mirada no pude evitar sonreír para decirle que todo estaba bien, que no estaba enojado.

Una de las señoras me dijo algo muy rápido y de lo que pude entender fue algo como… "¡Encierre a su bestia!" o algo por el estilo.

Estaba tan enojado que sin darme cuenta le dije toda clase de improperios en mi idioma materno que estoy seguro de que no entendió nada, pero lo que si entendió fue la mirada que le di, ella se fue murmurando cosas que no me moleste en interpretar, pero su tono de voz delataba que estaba muy ofendida.

Creo que fue en ese momento que Shinji comenzó a verme como algo más que el hombre que debía vigilar sus progresos. Porque al preguntarle como empezó todo me lo explico sin titubear o pensarlo.

Resulta que uno de esos niños le quito su S-DAT (Vaya cosa tan anticuada para estar en manos de un niño) y se lo lanzaban entre ellos para que él no pudiera recuperarlo. Y según parece cuando uno de los niños lo pisoteo destrozando por completo su carcasa y otras piezas fundamentales del aparato dejándolo inservible comenzó la pelea.

Me sentí honrado cuando de sus pequeños bolsillos saco las piezas que pudo recoger de su S-DAT y me pidió que lo reparara, lo examine con detenimiento, no era como si pudiera repararlo, pero quería ver si podía arreglarse y fue así como pude descubrir en una pieza del aparato grabado con kanjis muy estilizados "De: Gendo. Para Yui con amor". Decirle que no podía ser reparado fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida y fue mucho peor después de leer la inscripción. El juguete solía pertenecer a su difunta madre.

Yui y Gendo Ikari, se que he escuchado esos nombres antes, pero no recuerdo en donde, aunque simplemente pude haberlos leído en los reportes sobre Shinji, eso no lo se.

Cuando Shinji entendió que su preciado S-DAT no podía repararse, finalmente rompió en llanto.

Debo admitir que fue un alivió verlo derramar las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde el día en el que lo conocí, trate de confortarlo lo mejor que pude, pero al parecer no soy bueno para eso, lo acompañe hasta que se quedo dormido.

Desearía haber ser de más ayuda, pero prometerle un aparato nuevo habría sonado vació, y decirle que no llorase por tonterías me haría ver como un villano a sus ojos, por lo que no tuve más opción que simplemente acompañarlo.

El día siguiente lo dedique a buscar un regalo perfecto para mi protegido. Pasee por las jugueterías de los principales centros comerciales toda la mañana hasta entender que ninguno de esos cachivaches es adecuado para un niño como Shinji.

En la tarde vague por la ciudad para ver que encontraba, pero en más de una ocasión mis ojos pasaban de las vitrinas de las tiendas a las hermosas mujeres de la ciudad, usando cada onza de fuerza de voluntad para volver a mi tarea y una vez enfocado de nuevo en mi objetivo, decidí que lo más adecuado para el Segundo elegido sería algo relacionado con la música, un violín, un violonchelo, lo que sea.

Cuando regrese a casa Shinji estaba viendo la TV, un programa donde un tipo extraño vestido de rojo con unas aún más extrañas antenas que terminaban en borlas rojas y amarillas y un corazón amarillo en el pecho con las letras "CH" en el centro se la pasaba haciendo tonterías, pero que programa más raro. Lo llame diciéndole que le tenía una sorpresa.

El me vio desde la sala, más o menos decorada a la usanza japonesa en donde estaba la televisión, yo continuaba parado en la puerta de entrada al departamento y pude ver que estaba preocupado.

¿Quizás decir la palabra sorpresa no fue buena idea? El chico a tenido muchas sorpresas desagradables, pero luego se puso curioso al mirar mi rostro sonriente y el objeto que inútilmente trataba de esconder detrás de mi.

Estuvo confundido cuando abrió el estuche y saco la pequeña guitarra que, a pesar de su tamaño, era un poco grande para él. Le dije "Si te gusta tanto la música deberías aprender a tocar la tuya" con eso dicho sonrió por primera vez desde que lo conozco.

Por ahora no podrá tocar su guitarra por su brazo roto, pero en cuanto este en condiciones le conseguiré un maestro y en cuestión de meses estará entonado por lo menos una canción, tampoco quiero que se descuide de su exigente régimen de estudio el cual empeorara cuando la Unidad-01 llegue a esta ciudad, entonces deberá entrenar con ella y tendrá incluso menos tiempo.

Admito que lo que estaba buscando era un violín, simplemente me encanta el sonido del pequeño instrumento de cuerdas, pero todos los vendedores afirmaban con vehemencia que a las chicas les gustan los guitarristas, de ser cierto estoy seguro de que Shinji me lo agradecerá algún día.

NOTA 4.

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que llegamos aquí y Shinji parece haberse adaptado al idioma la escuela y las costumbres.

Por cierto la pelea que tuvo contra esos abusivos parece haberle dado el respeto de muchos de sus compañeros, aunque por ahora solo tiene una amiga de verdad, una pequeña quien llego a la academia becada, Julia Cortez una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojos que me recuerdan a los de la hermana de Shinji que viene de un hogar con escasos recursos que tuvo la suerte o la desgracia de ser detectada por uno de los exámenes de inteligencia que se practican en todas las escuelas del continente.

Al parecer los latinos están decididos a no permitir que ningún talento se desperdicie por la falta de educación, algo muy sensato considerando lo que podrían enfrentar en el futuro.

Quizás la razón por la que Shinji hizo buenas migas sea por que los ojos de la chiquilla le recuerdan a los de su hermana o tal vez sea por que, al igual que él la niña también es tratada como extranjera (Casi todos en la escuela vienen de familias pudientes de varias regiones).

Espero que con el tiempo consiga más amigos como ella.

La Unidad-01 llego hace solo un par de meses, las autoridades quisieron comprobar que ninguno de sus soldados puede mover al EVA, y asegurarse que no estaban perdiendo el tiempo con mi protegido.

Por varias semanas temí que el monstruo de metal pudiera destrozar los progresos que su piloto estaba haciendo, era lo lógico a pensar pues la maquina era la causa por la que fue separado de la única familia que le quedaba, el nerviosismo me hizo indagar donde estaba y cuanto tiempo tendría antes de que hicieran que el Segundo elegido de una demostración.

Me cuesta trabajo que me atraparan, y más creer que sabían que mi trabajo no es solo cuidar de Shinji, no me arrestaron, no me castigaron, me ofrecieron un trabajo.

Acepte. Cuando la guerra finalmente de comienzo seré un agente doble, no siento remordimientos por traicionar a NERV, no se puede confiar en un viejo que trata a un niño como una herramienta.

Volviendo a lo de la Unidad-01 todos en el geofrente se sorprendieron al ver como un niño movía piloteaba algo que sus mejores pilotos no pudieron encender, no se mucho de los EVAS, pero si se que se necesita ser muy especial para pilotearlo, de lo contrarió no tendríamos que recurrir a niños para hacerlo.

Recuerdo que cuando Shinji vio su EVA tenía una amplía sonrisa en su rostro, me sentí aliviado, pensaba que el odiaba a esa maquina, pero al parecer él es solo un niño con un juguete grande… o talvez sea algo más.

¡No otra vez! Ha estado practicando con la guitarra todas las noches desde que su brazo sanó, solo espero que algún día mejore.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR.

Aquellos que se molestan en leer mi perfil de vez en cuando, ya sabían que este pequeño interludio estaba listo desde antes que el capítulo seis.

Podrá parecerles injusto el que no lo hubiese publicado de inmediato o por lo menos junto con el capítulo IX.

Pero pienso que debía darles un tentempié ya que el capítulo X todavía tardara un tiempo.

Con respecto al capítulo ya se habrán dado cuenta de que esta narrado por un diario que Kaji llevaba y como vivió el los primeros meses como tutor de Shinji. Este no será el último interludio, el próximo estará narrado desde el punto de vista de el Segundo elegido.

Hasta la próxima.


	11. Sahaquiel

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: 14/08/07

CAPITULO X: Sahaquiel.

Antártica

13/09/2000.

El continente congelado siempre fue un buen lugar para las investigaciones científicas, especialmente la zoología y astrología, pero también puede realizarse cualquier tipo de investigación.

Hoy una de esas investigaciones se salió de control convirtiendo en cuestión de tiempo la muerte de todo aquel que este cerca del lugar.

Los afortunados nunca supieron que fue lo que los golpeo, los sobrevivientes o estaban paralizados por el terror de lo que han visto o se han vuelto locos por el miedo. Pocos, muy pocos pueden conservar la cordura después de lo que han visto.

Uno de ellos camina lentamente hacia un bunker, es capaz de ignorar su dolor, el inclemente frío del lugar mientras la sangre que mana de sus muchas heridas se va con las fuerzas que le quedan, convirtiendo su caminar en un acto de voluntad pura.

Su cuerpo estaba muy dañado, no sobrevivirá, lo sabe, pero debe seguir su camino, no por él, sino por la niña que lleva en sus brazos, su hija, fruto de su relación fallida con una mujer que no se merecía todo el dolor que le hizo pasar durante lo que podía llamarse su tiempo juntos como matrimonio, no podía culparla por abandonarlo, probablemente cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Recuerda como le suplico de rodillas que no lo dejara, que cambiaría, que estaría allí para ella, que le daría el lugar que le corresponde. Le dijo que no y la niña en sus brazos se burlo de él.

No le afecto demasiado, después de todo su trabajo era su mayor prioridad.

Quizás fue por eso que perdió su familia, nunca cuido de ella por el pretexto de su trabajo.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que solo era una manera de huir, huir de la responsabilidad con la mujer que amo, de la responsabilidad de educar a su hija. Ese tipo de responsabilidades le daba escalofríos, siempre fue un cobarde, un cobarde al que todo el mundo respetaba como científico, pero un cobarde a fin de cuentas.

Después de su divorcio tenía que huir, huir lo más lejos posible del desprecio de su familia.

Un misterioso grupo le facilito la huída, lo enviaron a estudiar una nueva fuente de energía en el continente del hielo eterno.

El que la fuente de energía estuviera en el cuerpo de un gigante blanco resultaba escalofriante, pero él y el grupo que lideraba comenzaron a estudiarlo de inmediato y todo el trabajo extra fue suficiente para que se olvidara de todo fuera de la investigación y con tanta dedicación no resulto extraño que su teoría acerca de que toda la energía del gigante provenía de un solo órgano al que llamo Súper Solenoide o S2 fuera tan aceptada.

Por un acuerdo legal su hija de ahora doce años vino a visitarlo, la visita no le estaba resultando muy agradable y en el lapso de unos quince minutos se volvió el infierno en la tierra cuando el gigante blanco despertó furioso por ser molestado y ataco todo lo que se ponía en su camino, nada de lo que tenían en las instalaciones sería capaz de detenerlo.

Sabiendo eso él tomo a su hija y corrió, pero una explosión de origen desconocido por poco los engulle, habrían muerto, quizás habría sido lo mejor.

Cubrió el cuerpo de su hija con el suyo protegiéndola del impacto y recibiendo la mayor parte de escombros que salieron volando, de ahí obtuvo sus heridas, su hija tampoco estaba sana, quedo inconsciente por el impacto de un pedazo de concreto, pero sobrevivirá si logra ponerla a salvo.

Murió en esa explosión, a pesar de que su corazón seguía latiendo y sus órganos funcionaran un rato más, lo que ahora caminaba era solo su fantasma buscando terminar lo que empezó en vida, el poner a su hija a salvo era todo lo que le importaba, cuando lo logre podrá descasar.

Finalmente llego a donde estaba lo único en lo que pudo pensar para poner a la sangre de su sangre a salvo.

Una bodega que contenía una capsula de acero que podía ser abierta y cerrada tanto por dentro como por fuera, deposito con cuidado a la niña en el piso para abrir dicha capsula, con lo último de sus fuerzas puso a su pequeña dentro del cilindro metálico sin poder evitar que algo de su sangre caiga sobre ella despertándola.

La vio con ternura y le entrego una cruz de plata, símbolo de la cristiandad, dudaba que le sirviera para algo más que para recordarlo, por que no le daría la protección de dios, la cosa que los perseguía bien podría ser dios y si no lo era, se le acercaba bastante. Solo esperaba que no la persiga.

Cerro la escotilla de la capsula y finalmente descanso, justo a tiempo pues una poderosa onda de choque termino de enviarlo al otro mundo. Pero llegaría con una sonrisa en los labios.

Momentos después la pequeña sintió el sacudón más grande de su vida y en cuando todo se calmo un poco salio de su refugio para ver dos columnas de luz dorada levantarse desde el horizonte hasta el infinito cielo de la larga noche de la antartida.

La pequeña sobrevivió a algo que extermino a la mitad de la población mundial.

En distintas partes del mundo nefastos hombres miraban imágenes satelitales en sus lujosos refugios las pantallas mostraban cuatro enormes alas doradas, una explosión y luego donde antes reinaba el blanco de la nieve ya no quedaba nada.

000

Misato Katsuragi acababa de ponerse su bra frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su desordenada habitación, no veía nada excepto la gran cicatriz que atravesaba sus pechos, hace ya 15 años que la obtuvo.

Dio unos pasos hasta la ventana de su habitación, llovía como pocas veces había visto en esta ciudad.

No debería quejarse ya que la mitad de la humanidad falleció durante la catástrofe que a ella le dejo la cicatriz, debería sentirse afortunada… pero no podía.

Buscando distraer su mente encendió el pequeño radio en su cuarto.

"…La ULN ha retomado el proyecto "Arca", según los voceros oficiales de la comisión de investigación espacial del continente, la estación espacial además de cumplir con todas las funciones de un satélite también servirá como un laboratorio de investigación, ya que afirman que el espionaje en las instalaciones en la "Tierra" deben cortarse".

La apago, ella sabía que el "Arca" no era sino un arma más para medir fuerzas con la ONU '¿Cuándo terminaran con esto?' pensó resignada.

000

"Gracias por dejarnos quedar" le dijo Hikari Rei mientras se frotaba los brazos para obtener algo de calor.

"No es nada, no es como si estuviéramos salvando sus vidas" respondió Rei con una sonrisa en la cara.

En ese momento Asuka llego con un juego de toallas, le entrego una a Hikari, Kasumi y Rei, quedándose con una para secarse ella misma, la lluvia las pesco a todas después de salir de clases por lo que terminaron empapadas antes de que pudieran llegar al departamento de las elegidas, que por casualidad era el más cercano a la escuela.

"Ven aquí Pen-pen" dijo Rei llamando a su querida mascota quien estaba saliendo apresurado de su refrigerador, al ave le gustaba mucho saludar a su dueña y sus amigas, por lo general terminaba como el centro de atención y lo disfrutaba como nadie. "¡Eso es pequeñito¡".

El ave corrió graciosamente a los brazos de su ama pero fue interceptado a medio camino por Hikari que lo levanto, lo abrazo, y le dio vueltas, luego Kasumi se les unió, el ave siempre les fascino por su gran inteligencia, casi parecía entender el lenguaje humano y siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar con ellas.

"¡Hey pónganlo en el piso antes de que se maree y devuelva lo que comió!" las regaño Rei, siempre le pareció que exageraban con eso de jugar con Pen-pen, en especial cuando practicaban como maquillar con su mascota "Ayúdame Asuka" dijo en tono de suplica mirándola, cuando noto que sus amigas parecían no escucharla, al no ver ninguna reacción de la pelirroja.

Asuka había estado un poco callada todo el día, se le acerco a su amiga aprovechando que sus invitadas estaban muy ocupadas con el ave como para notar que hablaban en privado

"¿Qué te pasa Asuka-chan?" pregunto con suavidad.

"De que estas hablando Rei, no me pasa nada" contesto la pelirroja con voz baja, lo último que quería era que además de Rei alguien más se involucre el la plática.

"Apuesto a que es por Shinji" comento Rei manteniendo la conversación a bajos decibeles, supo que dio en el blanco por la reacción de su amiga.

"No todo gira alrededor del baka de tu hermano" respondió Asuka con energía pero aún sin levantar la voz.

"¿Vas a decirme que llevas saliendo con mi hermano un mes y no te da curiosidad el saber conde ha estado los últimos tres días?" pregunto Rei con intriga.

"Quizás un poco" tuvo que admitir la pelirroja ante la señalización de un hecho real, aún le costaba trabajo creer que todos los fines de semana tenga una cita con el Segundo elegido, tomando en cuenta que solía pensar que Shinji era insoportable. Ya hasta las chicas que solían rondar al Segundo elegido parecen haber disminuido y todas las que quedaban parecen haberse replegado; pero él no había estado en la ciudad los últimos tres días, ni siquiera en la ciudad, ya que tampoco se lo encontraba en los cuarteles de NERV, tampoco contestaba las llamadas (que Rei hacía con ella a su lado), por lo que si estaba un poco curiosa por el paradero de su… amigo.

"Buenos días" la guardiana de las elegidas apareció saliendo de su cuarto, casi lista para ir a NERV.

"Buenos días señorita Misato" respondieron Hikari y Kasumi al mismo tiempo. La falsa rubia como siempre se le quedo viendo a la capitana con admiración y pudo detectar algo diferente en la chaqueta roja, esta tenía una insignia diferente en el cuello, no sabía lo que significaba pero, lo sabría.

"¿Señorita Misato por qué cambio la insignia de su chaqueta?" pregunto señalando el punto mencionado.

"Ah… esto" dijo Misato tocando su nueva insignia "Pues esta insignia significa que acabo de ser ascendida a Mayor" dijo como si su ascenso no tuviese trascendencia alguna para ella.

"¿Te ascendieron?" pregunto Asuka realmente interesada.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?" pregunto Rei como reproche, eso sin duda era importante, lo suficiente como para contarlo y alegrar a su tutora, pero ella actuaba como si nada.

"Creo que lo olvide y hablando de olvidar, no olviden que hoy tienen pruebas de harmónicos, las esperare en el cuartel" dijo Misato para luego salir del departamento.

"Es cierto lo había olvidado, será mejor que nos preparemos Asuka" dijo Rei quien había olvidado que hoy tenían una fastidiosa prueba de harmónicos.

"Hey chicas, tengo una idea" la voz de Kasumi se hizo escuchar llena de energía y entusiasmo.

"¿De qué se trata Kasumi?" pregunto Rei confundida.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña fiesta para festejar el ascenso de la señorita Misato?".

"Estaría bien pero Rei y yo tenemos que ir a los cuarteles ahora y…" dijo Asuka, en verdad le gustaría una fiesta pero tenía sus prioridades en orden, es decir ¿Cómo esperaba llegar a ser la mejor si no se concentraba en las pruebas de harmónicos? Y organizar una fiesta si que la distraería.

"Creo que si nos dejan nosotras podemos organizarla" dijo Hikari también entusiasmada con la idea de una fiesta.

"¡Genial! Están seguras de que no les importa" dijo Asuka dándose cuenta de que estuvo sobre entusiasmada por un momento y volviendo a ganar control sobre si misma de inmediato.

"Asegúrense de invitar a mi hermano, se supone que hoy vuelve a la ciudad" comento la chica de cabello azul, el hombre que no conoce las afeitadoras le dijo que Shinji volvía hoy de donde fuera que haya estado, para sus amigas sería muy fácil olvidar por "accidente" invitar a su hermano".

000

En la habitación de monitoreo sobre las piscinas de simulación se siente una calma poco usual, quizás sea porque ningún ángel a atacado en un mes, o tal vez sea por que tanto el comandante Fuyutsuqui como la sub-comandante Akagi se ausentaron al mismo tiempo desde hace un par de días. La impresión de paz o la ausencia de los mandamases de la organización, sea lo que sea todos parecen trabajar más relajados que de costumbre.

"¿Como van las pruebas?" pregunto la, ahora, Mayor Misato Katsuragi que acababa de llegar al cuarto luego de terminar una gran cantidad de papeleo.

"Estamos por recibir otra ronda de resultados de las MAGIS" respondió mecánicamente la teniente Ibuki.

"Bien parece que Rei alcanzo su limite por hoy, pero Asuka puede descender un poco más. Bajen al 02 en 0.5" ordeno la doctora Akagi tras revisar los datos técnicos suministrada por las supercomputadoras de NERV y tras analizarlos se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja podía resistir un poco más la contaminación inducida por la piscina y aumentar su radio de sincronización.

En el monitor principal del cuarto se mostraban a las dos elegidas que participaban del experimento, con los comandos introducidos por la teniente Ibuki y otros técnicos en el monitor la imagen del rostro de Asuka quien estaba con sus ojos cerrados bajaba con respecto a la de Rei y la única reacción que la pelirroja mostró fue apretar un poco más sus parpados, mostrando así que debía hacer un poco más de esfuerzo para mantener la sincronización con la simulación de su EVA.

"Esto es sorprendente, aún con una contaminación a este nivel puede mantener estas lecturas" dijo emocionada la teniente Ibuki al ver que a pesar de que le estaban dificultando la conexión a la tercera elegida se mantenía estable.

"Se esta acercando al radio de sincronización de Rei" comento Ritsuko con admiración.

"Parece que nació para pilotear un EVA" opino uno de los técnicos que ayudaban con el manejo de datos de la prueba.

"Si sigue así pronto superara a Rei, se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa" dijo Misato feliz, ella sabía que Asuka siempre se ha esforzado mucho por que quiere ser la mejor piloto EVA, hasta hace unos meses todos en el cuartel creían que podía lograrlo y que cuando lo haga podría usar con orgullo el título de "La Mejor", claro que eso fue antes de que el segundo elegido apareciera y demostrara su casi inverosímil radio de sincronización, y ahora muchos pensaban que tal sincronización era simplemente inalcanzable.

"Me abría gustado que el Segundo elegido también participase, siempre obtenemos datos muy interesantes cuando él participa" dijo la doctora Akagi, el muchacho parecía capaz de mantener una sincronización estable de 89.34 por ciento sin importar cuanto aumenten la profundidad siempre se detenían al borde donde su salud corría peligro, pero era muy probable que si pudiesen aumentar más la profundidad de la capsula sin dañarlo seguiría manteniendo la mismas lecturas.

"Creo que no es la única sempai" dijo May con una sonrisa mientras veía a la Tercera elegida.

"¿Donde creen que este el Segundo elegido?" pregunto Misato.

"Según Kaji el Segundo elegido esta en la base Atsugi por ordenes de la UNL, lo que este haciendo allí, no lo se" contesto Ritsuko con resignación.

000

Las pruebas de harmónicos habían finalizado apenas unos momentos atrás y en las duchas de los vestidores femeninos en cubículos separados caían un par de cascadas gemelas de reconfortante agua caliente, bajo cada una de ellas estaba una piloto EVANGELION apresurándose con sus tareas de aseo personal.

Tanto Rei como Asuka tenían prisa por terminar su día en NERV, y para hacerlo solo tenían que terminar aquí e ir al cuarto de control para recibir los resultados del día, luego de eso podrían relajarse un poco en la fiesta que Kasumi y Hikari organizaron.

No era seguido que podían divertirse de esa forma con sus amigas.

000

"¡FELICIDADES!".

La cara de Misato no tuvo precio, era la primera vez que Rei y Asuka podían ver ese tipo de reacción de su tutora.

La mujer de cabello morado luchaba por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, para ella obtener el rango de Mayor no fue tan importante para ella como el ser homenajeada por sus protegidas y sus amigas.

No era mucho tan solo una banda colgada alrededor de su pecho una gran botella de refresco, algunos bocadillos, una maquina de karaoke y la cerveza que tenía guardada en la nevera (que no era poca), por ahora solo estaban presentes Hikari Kasumi sus protegidas y ella, pero pronto Ritsuko se les uniría, probablemente también el Segundo elegido y el Baka de su tutor, todas ellas las personas más allegadas a la Mayor.

Tras un momento de escuchar a Rei cantar el timbre de la puerta interrumpió la canción de la piloto de mirada carmesí.

Asuka se levanto resignada a ser ella quien debía recibir al invitado que acababa de llegar, por que no podía enviar a Rei por estar ocupada ni a Misato por ser la homenajeada, Hikari y Kasumi estaban fuera de consideración por ser invitadas.

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta cambio cu cara de mal humor por una con una forzada sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta y detrás de ella estaba la doctora Ritsuko acompañada por la teniente Ibuki, las invito a pasar y busco más cerveza para sus invitadas.

En el instante en que la pelirroja regreso a la sala que servía como plataforma para la fiesta vio a su tutora con un brillo en sus ojos que solo veía cuando estaba por avergonzar a alguien hasta la muerte.

Con alivio pensó que no podía ser ella por que de serlo Misato no hubiese esperado hasta ahora, pocas cosas pudieron pasar con Rei y sus amigas por lo cual la opción más lógica eran…

"Viniste muy bien acompañada Rits" Asuka dio un suspiro, como lo imagino las victimas de su guardiana era las recién llegadas, eso era un alivio, porque cuando la mujer de cabello morado ataca a una de las menores presentes se tienen muy pocas posibilidades de escapar, por otra parte la buena doctora era muy buena revirtiendo las cosas a su favor. La rubia y su tutora parecían envueltas en un eterno concurso de bromas de mal gusto.

"Me encontré con la teniente Ibuki antes de venir y supuse que no tendrías ningún problema si la invitaba" respondió Akagi y luego todas las menores que habían dejado lo que hacían para contemplar el choque de las titanes pudieron ver un brillo inusual aparecer en los ojos de Ritsuko "Pero yo te veo muy sola Misato. ¿Dónde esta Kaji-kun? Estoy segura de que el estaría encantado de festejar contigo, igual que en los viejos tiempos" fue el brutal contraataque de la doctora.

Unas cuantas bromas pesadas después, las menores estaban mirando el pesado intercambio de palabras de las mujeres, mayores y la teniente Ibuki trataba de ignorar el penoso intercambio de palabras de sus superiores exprimiendo las últimas gotas que le quedaban en su lata de cerveza.

Nuevamente el timbre sonó pero al parecer nadie a excepción de Rei lo escucho, comprendiendo que nadie tenía intenciones recibir al recién llegado camino hasta la puerta y la abrió esperando que sea Shinji.

Pero para su decepción solo era el tutor de Shinji: Kaji, empeoro cuando vio a Touji Suzuhara y a Kensuke Aida detrás de él, no había señales de su hermano y lo peor de todo era que la llegada del hombre detendría el asalto verbal de las mujeres en las sala, eso era mejor que cualquier cosa que se pudiera encontrar en la TV.

Sin más remedio los invito a pasar dándoles a los chiflados una mirada de advertencia, que ellos no pasaron por alto, pues la chica de cabello azul tiene acceso a un arma de destrucción masiva y eso es algo que todo chico de 14 años respeta.

"¡¿Quién invito a estos bakas?!" grito Kasumi con su enojo evidente en su voz, causando que Misato y Ritsuko dejaran su concurso de "Ingenio verbal" a un lado por un momento.

"No creí que les importara, no podía dejar a estos dos solos cuando hay una fiesta por ahí, en especial no después de que amablemente llevaron las tareas atrasadas de mi muchacho" argumento Kaji en defensa de los amigos de Shinji y de él mismo pues sabía muy bien que las amigas de las elegidas tampoco tenían una buena opinión de él.

"¿Y Shinji?" pregunto la pelirroja buscando al muchacho con la mirada, pero a quien encontró fue a Rei quien le dio una negativa con la mirada indicándole que el Segundo elegido no esta con ellos.

"Shinji ha estado muy ocupado, pero debería llegar en cualquier momento" contesto Kaji al escuchar la pregunta de la pelirroja, luego de ver a Asuka por un momento pensó que tendría que ponerse hielo en las mejillas, 'Pero que mano más pesada tiene esa chiquilla, será mejor que no la hagas enojar Shinji' se dijo a si mismo el hombre que jamás se afeita "Por cierto, felicidades Katsuragi, supongo que ahora tendré que tratarte con más respeto, en vista de que los comandantes confían tanto en ti" termino.

"¿A que se refiere Misato?" pregunto una confundida Rei.

"Bueno… pues tanto el comandante Fuyutsuqui como la Sub-comandante Akagi salieron de Japón, no es nada" respondió Misato tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, justo como cuando les oculto lo de su ascenso.

"Nunca has sido modesta Misato¿Por qué empezar ahora?..." dijo la doctora Akagi para quien era obvio que de alguna forma su amiga no estaba cómoda con esta situación, así que vio en esto una oportunidad perfecta para retomar su duelo verbal con Misato, pero esta vez con algo de ventaja "Los comandantes nunca han salido de Japón al mismo tiempo desde que la guerra dio inicio".

000

En la sala del departamento Katsuragi un hombre, una mujer, cuatro chicas, dos chicos y un pingüino miraban con atención el duelo verbal que sostenían dos de las personas más importantes de NERV mientras comían unas botanas bebían refrescos o cervezas, esto en serio era mejor que cualquier cosa que pasaran por la TV.

De repente el timbre sonó de nuevo, pero fue ignorado.

La persona en la puerta insistió hasta que Rei se dio cuenta del sonido, se levanto dudando por un momento si debía atender, lo malo de esto era que no habían cortes comerciales y si las interrumpía perderían el ritmo y le estropearía la diversión a los demás, así que finalmente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con su hermano que estaba claramente molesto tras ser ignorado luego de tocar el timbre por intervalos regulares por más de 10 minutos, le dio un abrazo que pareció calmarlo y lo invito a pasar.

"Hola a todos" dijo un ya más calmado Shinji Ikari.

"¡Shinji!" Asuka se dejo llevar por un segundo y fue a saludar a su "amigo intimo" con un abrazo.

Aún no podían llamarse novios.

Si bien llevaban saliendo un mes entero, todo lo que hicieron fue conocerse mejor, pero ahora eso era solo cuestión de tiempo.

El Segundo elegido regreso el abrazo con gusto.

Luego de un momento ambos se dieron cuenta del espectáculo que estaban dando y se separaron notando la expresión de reclamo en el rostro de la barbies y los chiflados, cosa que a ellos no les importaba, después de todo ellos aún eran muy inmaduros como para entender que pelear unos con otros no es una buena forma de demostrar interés; no fue hasta entonces que Asuka noto algo diferente en Shinji, él no estaba usando su vestimenta de siempre, vestía un uniforme azul marino de gala y no solo eso…

"¡CAPITAN!" grito un sobre emocionado Kensuke Aida al reconocer las nuevas insignias en las solapas del Segundo elegido.

El resto de los presentes a excepción de Aida y Kaji miraron fijamente a Shinji, buscando algo que justifique una reacción así del llamado Chiflado número 2; lo encontraron en los hombros del muchacho.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" fue lo único que Misato pudo decir luego de ver las insignias que le daban a Shinji su antiguo rango, claro que ella no estaba enfadada, ni celosa, que importaba que ella tardara casi 10 años más que el muchacho en llegar a capitán si ahora era Mayor. Además "Todos saben que en la ULN ascienden más rápido" comento con su voz cargada de mucho veneno.

"Pero es mucho más difícil" se defendió Shinji del rudo comentario de su oficial al mando cuando noto la banda en el pecho de la mujer de cabello morado "Diablos, aún es mi superior" dijo con resignación.

El resto de los presentes rió de buena gana al escuchar el último comentario del piloto, claro todos menos…

"¿¡Como, cuando!?" pregunto Kensuke con emoción.

Todos callaron para oír la respuesta de Shinji.

"En realidad solo ascendí con el resto de mi promoción" explico.

"¿Quiere decir que allá afuera hay otros capitanes de 14 años?" pregunto la teniente Ibuki aplastada al saber que en algún lugar hay niños con mayor rango militar que ella.

"Se que es difícil de creer, pero hoy en día en la ULN hay cerca de cuarenta capitanes menores de dieciséis años" dijo Kaji disfrutando de la reacción de la joven "Claro que ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Shinji, verá acción hasta llegar a una edad adecuada".

"Además dije promoción, no edad" aclaro Shinji, lo natural era que a muchos les tomaba más tiempo que a él para graduarse, por lo que muchos de sus compañeros eran un año mayor que el, pero no todos.

000

La fiesta tomo el rumbo que tuvo antes que la doctora Akagi y la teniente Ibuki llegaran, ahora era Asuka quien cantaba en la maquina karaoke mientras el resto de invitados la animaba.

Rei estaba sentada junto a su tutora, la chica de cabello azul estaba algo preocupada por ella, no era normal que la alegre mujer de cabello morado dejara pasar una excusa para festejar, en especial si era ella la homenajeada, y más que eso ni siquiera les comento que la ascendieron "¿Si te ascendieron debe ser porque piensan que debes estar haciendo un buen trabajo?" pregunto queriendo iniciar una conversación.

"Eso creo" respondió con simpleza Misato.

"¿Pero no estas feliz, acaso no te aumentaron el sueldo?" pregunto Rei con un tono entre lo divertido y lo serio.

"¿Si a eso le llamas aumento?" dijo la Mayor con sarcasmo.

"Si el dinero te importara ya habrías cambiado de empleo hace mucho tiempo¿Por qué te uniste a NERV, estoy segura de que deben haber muchas organizaciones que estarían gustosas de contratar a alguien como tú?". Insistió Rei probando con otra táctica.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya no lo recuerdo" contesto Misato.

Rei no estaba satisfecha con la explicación de Misato, pero decidió dejar eso para otro momento por que ahora tenían una fiesta y Shinji estaba cantando algo que a excepción de Kaji y él mismo nadie entendía por ser cantada en español… con una no muy buena voz, al terminar Asuka le dijo que siga con la guitarra a lo que todos, incluido Shinji, rieron, por lo menos esos dos se llevaban mejor que antes, pero ya se estaba cansando de esperar a que "oficialicen" su relación como de carácter romántico.

La reunión social continuo con comida, cerveza, bebidas adecuadas para los más jóvenes, uno que otro duelo de karaoke entre las barbies y los chiflados, unos dúos, incluso los pilotos cantaron juntos una canción, claro que el Segundo elegido trataba de no cantar muy alto para evitar reproches de su compañeras.

000

El paisaje era desolador, agua y pequeños iceberg sobresaliendo de la superficie del agua extrañamente tinturada de uno tono violáceo.

Lo único que se movía por el frío océano era el enorme portaaviones de la ONU el "Over the Rainbow" que transportaba un objeto alargado cuya longitud ocupaba toda la cubierta y estaba envuelto en una gruesa lona.

En un cuarto especialmente diseñado para que quienes estén dentro de el puedan apreciar el paisaje el paisaje que los rodea, en este caso los comandantes de NERV.

"Este es el infierno en el que se convirtió un continente entero" comento la sub-comandante Akagi. "Es tan inhóspito que ninguna forma de vida podría sobrevivir" finalizo.

"Sin embargo los seres humanos estamos aquí y somos formas de vida" dijo el Comandante Fuyutsuqui con orgullo.

"Si. Pero nosotros estamos protegidos por la ciencia" objeto la mujer de cabello castaño.

"Que es la ciencia, sino el poder de hombre. ¿Verdad Naoko?" continuo el comandante aún orgulloso de estar en un lugar donde ni el mejor adaptado de los seres de la tierra podría sobrevivir sin la ayuda de la ciencia.

"Fue esa clase de actitud lo que provoco una desgracia hace quince años" argumento Naoko, no se sentía a gusto en el lugar donde la mayor fuerza que el planeta ha visto fue desatada.

"Los que cometieron ese pecado ya han sido castigados y en su lugar llego este mundo purificado" dijo el comandante, el viejo realmente apreciaba la vista, la misma vista que ponía temblar al resto de la humanidad con solo oír del lugar.

"Aún me parece que el precio por ese pecado fue demasiado" la sub-comandante tenía razón, la mitad de la humanidad sufrió en lugar de un puñado por ese pecado, eso sin contar con lo que los sobrevivientes sufrieron para mantenerse con vida.

"Hemos recibido un telegrama de NERV, un ángel ha sido detectado en órbita sobre el océano Indico" se escucho una voz por el único parlante del cuarto.

000

El centro de mando de NERV volvió a ser el lugar más estresante del planeta, con técnicos introduciendo comandos en sus terminales de las MAGIS.

"El ángel apareció de pronto hace dos minutos" dijo el teniente Hyuga volteando a ver a la Mayor Misato Katsuragi, quien por la ausencia de los comandantes estaba a cargo de NERV.

Mientras que en la pantalla principal del lugar aparecía una grafica en la que se mostraba la trayectoria del objetivo y la orbita que sigue un satélite de reconocimiento una voz decía "Envíen el sexto satélite de reconocimiento a su órbita. 2 minutos para el contacto".

Luego de un instante el teniente Aoba informaba que el objetivo estaba en rango visual y el monitor mostraba ahora al ángel en órbita.

Este sin duda era el ángel más grande que se ha presentado, superaba a los EVAS en masa por lo menos 5 a 1 y su cuerpo anaranjado de gran longitud tenía tres ojos, uno en cada extremo de los cuales se distinguían tres ramificaciones y en el centro un enorme ojo principal.

Un "¡Ohh!" se escucho de todos los que podían ver al ángel atreves del monitor.

"Es impresionante" dijo el teniente Hyuga tras reunir el aliento necesario para hacerlo.

"No puedo creerlo" concordó la Mayor Katsuragi. Misato trataba de imaginar las capacidades destructivas de ese monstruo, y cada imagen que le venía a la mente era aterradora.

"El sexto satélite esta acercándose para contactar al objetivo" informo Aoba.

En espacio el satélite se preparo para escanear al ángel, transmitió los datos y fue destruido con tan solo una pequeña muestra del poder del ente que analizo.

En el cuartel general recibieron solo estática tras la destrucción del carísimo satélite que enviaron.

"¿Un campo AT?" pregunto Misato mirando a Ritsuko.

La doctora Akagi quien hasta entonces se había limitado a observar la situación dijo "Parece ser una nueva forma de usarlo".

000

Sahaquiel, el décimo mensajero se presento.

El sabía que si luchaba de frente contra las copias estaría, en una palabra, perdido.

Pero tras ver a sus hermanos caer una y otra vez pudo darse cuenta de que un ataque de frente era suicidio.

Flotaba muy por encima del alcance de las copias, su táctica no era un ataque frontal, por suerte tiene otros recursos.

Pero estaba por decirlo de una forma simple: oxidado.

Necesitaba practicar, así que se movió buscando un blanco, debajo de él no había nada excepto agua, como saber si acertaste con un blanco tan grande.

En algún momento de su búsqueda se encontró con uno de los tantos pedazos de chatarra con que los lilims ensuciaban el cielo, destruirlo fue muy sencillo.

En seguida noto que ya tenía un blanco.

Con la luz de su alma separo un poco de su cuerpo y lo impulso hacía su objetivo.

El fragmento de su cuerpo caía libremente, calentándose por la fricción con la atmósfera hasta que finalmente impactar y fallar.

Fallo y por mucho, debía tomarse su tiempo antes de intentarlo de nuevo, porque debía regenerar su cuerpo.

Lo intento de nuevo pero volvió a fallar, aunque se acerco mucho.

Tras el descanso necesario disparo de nuevo, esta vez dando en el blanco.

Satisfecho con su práctica retomo su largo camino hacia la Luna Roja.

000

"Que increíble poder destructivo ¡Es definitivamente un campo-AT!" dijo Misato al ver el cráter que el ángel dejo en tierra con uno de sus disparos.

"También esta usando energía cinética" corrigió la teniente Ibuki, el pensar que un campo-AT es capaz de tal destrucción la ponía a temblar, Maya necesitaba creer que hubo algo más que solo un campo-AT en la explosión.

"Ese ángel, es en si mismo, como una gran bomba".

"En cualquier caso, el primer disparo dio en el océano Pacífico, lejos de su objetivo" dijo Ritsuko mientras exponía tomas satelitales de las bombas del ángel "El segundo disparo dio en ese punto dos horas después. Lo más preocupante de todo es que el tercer disparo destruyo un fuerte militar en la India, parece haber corregido su radio de error" completo con preocupación.

"Eso significa que esta aprendiendo" dijo Misato consternada, una cosa es poner una trampa para que un animal caiga y otra muy diferente es planear una estrategia contra un oponente inteligente.

"Los misiles antiaéreos N2 no causaron ningún efecto en él" comento Hyuga mientras mostraba en el monitor principal imágenes de los misiles N2 estallando sin causarle ningún daño al ángel.

"El ángel desapareció después de eso" continuo Shigeru.

"Vendrá aquí" dijo Misato con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, estaba tan segura de eso que apostaría su fondo de jubilación a eso.

"La próxima vez se arrojara sobre nosotros" dijo Ritsuko con igual convicción que la de su amiga.

"¿Habrá un nuevo abismo?" pregunto Misato de forma retórica "Solo que aquí nacerá un tercer lago Ashinoko" continuo la Mayor dando a entender que no sería para nada sencillo crear una segunda "Ciudad del abismo".

"Los 5 lagos Fuji se fusionarían en uno solo uniéndose con el océano Pacífico, y destruyendo a estos cuarteles en el proceso" explico Ritsuko concordando con Misato.

"¿Podemos avisar al comandante Fuyutsuqui?" pregunto Misato, ella podía hacerse cargo de todo pero si no entendió mal no podían hacerlo.

"Las comunicaciones son imposibles debido a la fuerte interferencia causada por el ángel" contesto el teniente Aoba a manera de negación.

"¿Qué recomienda MAGI?" pero tener el mando también es buscar la mayor cantidad de datos para tomar la desición adecuada para la situación, como dicen por ahí "Información es munición".

"Por desición unánime, una evacuación" respondió Maya con preocupación.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto Ritsuko "Tú estas a cargo ahora" también recordándole que debía tomar una desición, y rápido.

"Reporten a todos los ministerios. En aplicación del decreto D-17 provisto por autoridad de NERV se ordena evacuar inmediatamente a todos los ciudadanos en un radio de 50km" ordeno Misato "También pídanle a Matsushiro hacer un respaldo de MAGI" esa última orden dejaba entrever la posibilidad de que esta vez, los cuarteles puedan ser destruidos.

"¿Nosotros también vamos evacuar?" pregunto Makoto ansioso por la última orden.

"No." Contesto con firmeza la Mayor "Pero no es necesario poner a todos en riesgo".

000

Decenas de helicópteros sobrevolaban Tokio-3 equipados con altoparlantes, notificando a los ciudadanos de la evacuación obligatoria decretada por la organización bajo ellos.

En la ciudad, miles de autos ocupaban las habitualmente descongestionas calles, pero que en este momento parecían la pero pesadilla de un agente de trafico.

En uno de algunos de esos autos y en medio del ruido de los claxon que suenan una y otras vez, van los alumnos de la clase de 2º "A" de la primera secundario de Tokio-3, uno iban cómodos, otros apretados junto al resto de su familia.

Todos ellos sabían que su ciudad corría un peligro aún mayor al que estaban acostumbrados a estar expuestos cuando los monstruosos ángeles atacan, de lo contrario solo se dirigirían a los refugios subterráneos en el geofrente en lugar de ser obligados a evacuar la ciudad de esta manera.

Todos ellos acostumbraban a enterarse de este tipo de cosas antes de que fueran anunciadas cuando escuchan los celulares de sus tres compañeros sonar como un conjunto de instrumentos de cuerda, con el tono que ellos distinguían a NERV.

Cuando uno de ellos finalmente conseguía salir de la ciudad solo daba un último vistazo a la ciudad para contemplar como los altos edificios se escondían bajo tierra y todos ellos desearían no tener que volver a ver eso jamás (excepto Kensuke, claro), para eso solo podían confiar en que sus compañeros logren salir airosos de esta guerra.

000

"La evacuación de la población civil y del personal de clase C y D ha finalizado" informaba una voz automatizada por todo el cuartel, ahora NERV funcionaba solo con el personal estrictamente necesario, por lo cual hubo muchos menos oídos para escuchar el anuncio de los que había habitualmente.

En uno de los muchos baños femeninos el agua corría libremente en uno de sus lavamanos.

"¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?" pregunto Ritsuko quien esperaba a que su más vieja y querida amiga terminara de refrescarse.

"Si, lo estoy" fue la cortante respuesta de Misato.

"¿Vas a arriesgar las tres unidades EVAS por tu propio egoísmo irresponsable?" pregunto incrédula la científico "¡La probabilidad de éxito es de solo 0.00001 por ciento!" dijo escandalizada "¡Eso es menos de uno en diez mil!" terminó para poner todo en términos simples.

"Pero no es cero" respondió Misato calmadamente, formando con sus labios una pequeña sonrisa. Si, tal vez vaya a arriesgar a las maquinas de combate más avanzadas del mundo, pero no lo hacía solo por su "Egoísmo irresponsable", también "Confió en los EVAS" dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

"¡Misato!" grito Ritsuko, si su amiga pensó que ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, estaba muy equivocada.

La Mayor Katsuragi se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta y giro su cuerpo y su cabeza solo lo suficiente para ver a la doctora "Yo soy quien esta a cargo ahora. Debo hacer lo que tengo que hacer" dijo con firmeza "Mi trabajo es destruir al ángel".

"¿Tu trabajo? No me hagas reír" dijo la doctora con su voz cargada de ironía, ella conocía a Misato muy bien, tanto como para saber lo que la motiva "Lo haces por ti ¡Es tu venganza contra los ángeles¿No es así?".

000

La verdad esperaba un viaje más tranquilo, pero no se puede tenerlo todo.

Fue atacado por cientos de proyectiles.

¿Para que se molestaban los lilims en probar con armas distintas a las copias?

Eso era un misterio para él.

Podía ver esas chatarras que los lilims enviaban al cielo seguirlo a una distancia prudente, seguramente esas cosas debían decirle a los lilims donde estaba, concentrándose consiguió bloquear todo lo que esos pedazos de metal flotante hacían.

000

"¿Entonces debemos pararlo con las manos?" pregunto un extrañamente calmado Shinji Ikari.

"Si, posicionaremos a los EVAS en el punto de impacto estimado y ustedes lo atraparan mientras mantienen su campo AT al máximo" respondió Misato sorprendida al ver la calma del Segundo elegido contrastar con la preocupación de sus compañeras.

"¿Y si el ángel se desvía del perímetro establecido?" pregunto Rei preocupada, la idea de Misato era descabellada.

"Entonces se termino".

"¿Y qué pasa si los EVAS no pueden soportar el choque?" pregunto Asuka, aunque no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

"Otra vez se terminó".

"¿La probabilidad de éxito?" pregunto Shinji con voz neutra.

"Solo dios sabe. No tengo idea" respondió la Mayor quien casi muestra más nerviosismo del prudente, para que los pilotos estén calmados ella, por lo menos, debe aparentar estarlo.

"Si lo logramos será un milagro" dijo Asuka con decepción.

"Es solo cunado hemos hecho todo lo que podemos para causar un milagro, que este se hace viable" contesto Misato tratando de infundir animo a sus pilotos.

"¿Quiere decir que debemos hacerlo… aún sacrificándonos… Mayor?" intervino Shinji, demostrando por fin algo de ansiedad en su voz.

"Lo siento, pero en esta operación no existe otra forma" dijo la mujer de cabello morado con tristeza.

"¡¿Cómo puedes llamarle operación a esto?!" dijo Rei exaltada, no podía creer que su tutora estuviera dispuesta a esto.

"Es verdad. No puedo. Pueden negarse si quieren" la Mayor sabía que no podía obligarlos a los pilotos a esto. Espero unos segundos y tras no ver ninguna señal de los elegidos que pudiera entenderse como un "No lo haré" continuo "Así que ¿Están listos?" al ver la desición en el rostro de los adolescentes continuo "Según el reglamento deben hacer un testamento¿Qué harán?" terminó Misato enseñándoles unos papeles con el formato adecuado para ello.

"No es necesario" dijo Rei dando a entender que no tenía pensado morir durante la operación.

"Ningún ángel va a matarme" dijo Asuka uniéndose a Rei.

"Lo actualice hace poco, no veo por que hacerlo de nuevo" comento Shinji ganándose una mirada inquisidora de las mujeres en la habitación.

Especialmente de Rei y Asuka, porque Misato tras un segundo recordó que según las normas de los ejércitos del mundo todo oficial en servicio activo debe tener un testamenta y actualizarlo obligatoriamente en intervalos de 6 o 4 meses, y ella misma y el Segundo elegido no eran excepciones "Si todo sale bien les invitare a cenar un filete" dijo tras un tenso silencio, ella sabía de lo incomoda que era la situación para los elegidos.

"¡Un filete!" dijo Rei emocionada.

"¡Bien!" dijo Asuka también muy emocionada.

"Prepárense" dijo Misato ya más calmada antes de salir dejando a los elegidos solos.

Shinji miraba como tanto Rei como Asuka sacaban una guía turística de la ciudad de sus bolsos escolares y los revisaban, dio un suspiro de alivio al pensar que no tendría que explicarles lo de su testamento.

"¡Un filete!" dijo Asuka tratando de imitar a Rei "¿No crees que sobreactuaste un poco?".

"Lo que casi lo arruina fue ese "¡Bien!" debes practicar más seguido" dijo Rei revisando su guía turística en busca de algo "Es una pena que Misato sea tan pobre que piense que un filete es un alimento magnifico, pero ya que se hecho la soga al cuello…" dijo antes de hacer una pausa.

"¡¿A que lugar iremos?!" dijo junto con Asuka, mientras que una gota de sudor caiga de la frente de Shinji, esas dos definitivamente eran algo especial.

000

"LOST" esta era la palabra que muchos de los monitores del cuarto de control mostraban intermitentemente con letras rojas y negras.

"A causa de la interferencia de ángel hemos perdido su rastro" Maya le explico a los pilotos que llegaron para ser informados de la situación y las características del ángel, Rei y Asuka en sus trajes de conexión y Shinji con su armadura de conexión y su casco debajo del brazo.

"Ya que es imposible determinar el punto exacto del impacto MAGI ha hecho una estimación basándose en los datos hasta ahora recolectados, y aquí esta" dijo Misato, y como si fuera una señal los operadores principales mostraron una imagen del mapa de la ciudad cubierta por una gran marcha roja que simbolizaba el área donde el ángel podía caer según las supercomputadoras.

"¡¿Es tan amplia?!" dijo Asuka sorprendida al ver que el área era de muchos kilómetros.

"El radio es enorme" dijo Rei concordando con su amiga.

"El campo AT del objetivo puede destruir completamente el cuartel general si cae en cualquier parte de este radio" explico Ritsuko dando a entender que era necesario cubrir el amplio terreno.

"Bajo estas condiciones, ubicaremos un EVA en cada uno de estos tres puntos" dijo Misato mientras en la pantalla aparecían tres círculos celestes que cubrían la totalidad del terreno y se sobreponían en el centro.

"¿Y en que se basa la decisión de esos puntos?" pregunto Shinji con algo de interés, no mucho.

"Mi intuición" dijo Misato con decisión.

"¿Intuición?" preguntó los elegidos al unísono.

"Si. Intuición femenina" respondió la Mayor.

"¡Que desición tan baga! Siento que ese milagro se desvanece" dijo Asuka con preocupación.

"Y Misato solía jugar a la lotería, pero lo dejo por que jamás gano nada" dijo Rei desacreditando la "intuición femenina" de su guardiana.

"¡Diablos!" dijeron Asuka y Shinji al mismo tiempo, quizás un efecto colateral de su entrenamiento de sincronización.

000

Después de la "productiva" reunión informativa los elegidos se dirigieron a sus EVAS.

Y mientras estaban en el elevador Asuka pensó nuevamente en lo mortal de la situación, y la comparo con el ataque del quinto ángel, solo el romboide de cristal había logrado poner al mismo geofrente en peligro sin duda esto era mucho peor, pero en aquella ocasión pudo conocer mejor a Rei, así que…

"Hey Shinji".

"¿Ahh?".

"¿Por qué piloteas el EVA?" si, era la misma pregunta, solo aguardaba la respuesta.

"No quiero tener que pasar por un "Tercer Impacto"" respondió el Segundo elegido.

Asuka también sabía que si llegaban a fallar la consecuencia sería precisamente el tan temido "Tercer Impacto", pero nunca pensó que la principal motivación de su compañero fuera evitar esa catástrofe, hasta donde sabía él bien podría estar piloteando porque se lo ordenaron. "Ya veo, solo eres un niño jugando a salvar el mundo" dijo, a pesar de la nobleza del motivo de su compañero no podía dejar de compararlo con un niño fantaseando con salvar al mundo.

"No. Más bien como uno entrenado para hacerlo" dijo Shinji con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque la Tercera elegida había dado en el clavo, no dejaría que menospreciara todo por lo que tuvo que pasar tanto dentro como fuera de su EVA para ser capaz de impedir el "Tercer Impacto", además llego la hora de contraatacar "¿Y tú Asuka, por que piloteas?".

La pregunta descoloco a la pelirroja, de pronto el saber lo que motivaba a sus compañeros tenían para subirse a sus EVAS hacía palidecer el suyo, comenzaba a verlo como vació "Lo hago para mostrarle al mundo de lo que soy capaz" pero era la única respuesta que tenía.

"Ya veo. Pero, alguien como tú no debería necesitar probarle al mundo que existe" dijo Shinji volteando a ver a su compañera.

"¿Tú crees?" dijo Asuka confundida.

"Estoy seguro" dijo el chico de ojos azul oscuro con la mayor sinceridad que su voz podía expresar.

Rei sonrío tras escuchar la plática de sus compañeros, la relación entre los dos ha mejorado mucho, tanto que le parecía difícil creer que hace solo unas semanas los dos apenas y se soportaban. Se preguntaba si algún día ella misma podrá encontrar a alguien con quien compartir una relación como la que esta naciendo entre su mejor amiga y su "Hermanito".

"¿No se lo vas a preguntar a Rei?" dijo Shinji con curiosidad, el no sabía porque su hermana piloteaba su EVA, y era mucho mejor hacer la pregunta indirectamente.

"Ya se la había preguntado" respondió la pelirroja.

"Son cosas de chicas" dijo Rei para que su hermano no profundice, sería muy vergonzoso decir "Por que creía que no tendríamos nada en común después de tantos años", además "oficialmente los tres piloteaban por la misma razón".

"Impacto estimado en 120 minutos" interrumpió una voz automatizada que se actualizaba cada 10 minutos.

Los elegidos dieron un suspiro mientras el ascensor se detenía, la vista formada por sus imponentes maquinas les recordaba que estaban a punto de salvar al mundo… de nuevo.

000

Tras escuchar cuanto tiempo tenía antes del impacto Misato dijo "Todos ustedes pueden ir a los refugios. Puedo hacerme cargo sola desde aquí".

"No. Nos quedaremos" dijo el teniente Hyuga con voz confiada.

"No podemos dejar que los niños se hagan cargo de esto solos" dijo Ibuki.

"Sería una vergüenza dejar que ellos enfrenten esto solos" dijo Aoba asintiendo.

"No hay razón para preocuparse, no importa cuanto daño sufran los EVAS, sus capos AT los protegerán" dijo Misato, no lo dijo para nadie, más bien trataba de convencerse a si misma "El interior de un EVA es el lugar más seguro" dijo recordando una pequeña que tuvo con el capitán Ikari.

"Se que puede que no signifique mucho viniendo de mi pero, yo habría tomado la misma desición, porque simplemente no hay otra forma".

Tuvo razón, no era mucho, pero sin duda ayudaba.

000

Dentro de cada EVANGELION los elegidos esperaban la hora cero, pero mientras que Rei y Shinji escuchaban sus S-DAT tocar temas diferentes, para la mayor una canción con un ritmo lento y relajante, para el menor el eterno solo de chelo de sus casco acompañado de una marcha de guerra que resuena en su mente liberando lentamente la adrenalina que pronto necesitara; Asuka trataba de sentir con mayor claridad su EVA, tal como suele hacerlo durante las pruebas de harmónicos, por su puesto que estaba tratando de aumentar su sincronización, debía ser capaz de generar el campo AT más poderoso que pueda invocar y no solo eso, también dirigirlo hacia arriba para detener al ángel/bomba, no que no pudiera hacerlo, es solo que no era tan sencillo como lo hacía parecer el Segundo elegido, y esa era una habilidad que debía dominar si quería llegar a ser la mejor.

"Ya veo. Pero, alguien como tú no debería necesitar probarle al mundo que existe" las palabras de Shinji regresaron a su mente, eran verdad.

Pero, si no piloteaba por eso¿Entonces por qué?

"Concéntrate Asuka" se dijo a si misma mientras reemplazaba sus motivos para pilotear.

Ya no buscaría ser la mejor(pero no dejaría de intentarlo) deberá buscar otra motivación.

Por ahora pilotearía para sobrevivir y así poder encontrar una nueva inspiración.

000

"¡Objetivo localizado, altitud 20000!" grito el teniente Aoba desde el centro de mando con temor evidente en su voz, que de cierta forma demostraba la situación del escaso personal que aún estaba en el lugar.

El monitor principal mostraba al gigantesco ángel en el cielo, literalmente en caída libre.

000

En su cabina dentro de su EVA 02 Asuka separaba el cable umbilical de la espalda de la maquina y la colocaba en máxima potencia, restringiendo así su tiempo operable a 62 segundos "¡Vamos Asuka!" se dijo a si misma mientras seguía las indicaciones de las MAGI.

"La trayectoria del objetivo solo puede calcularse visualmente, las MAGIS solo podrán guiarlos hasta una distancia de 10000 metros" escucho la voz de Misato por un canal A/V.

'¿No podría darnos una buena noticia, solo para variar?' pensó la pelirroja al tiempo que corría a toda velocidad para interceptar al peligroso ángel.

Los tres EVAS corrían hacia el centro de la ciudad a todo lo que sus pies daban, mientras caían de riscos o saltaban los cables de tendido eléctrico.

000

Al estar suspendido varios kilómetros sobre su objetivo Sahaquiel no pudo evitar sentirse un poco frustrado.

Cuando el se lance sobre la Luna Roja y acabe con las copias y la fortaleza creada por los lilims acabaría con todo y dejaría a su objetivo al alcance de cualquiera, pero su cuerpo físico tampoco sobrevivirá y su alma será enviada al valle de los suicidas a lado de Sachiel.

Eso no era tan frustrante, lo realmente frustrante era que sería otro de sus hermanos el que consiga la purificación de este mundo.

Sin embargo su objetivo y el de sus hermanos es solamente la purificación, no importa quien sea el que lo consiga, con tal de lograrlo.

Del mismo modo tampoco importan los medios que su usen para ello.

Sin pensarlo más lanzo se ataque kamikaze.

000

Con cada paso que daba la seguridad que sentía de ser ella quien tendría que recibir toda la fuerza del ángel aumentaba.

Hace tiempo que la Tercera elegida dejo de seguir las indicaciones de las supercomputadoras de NERV y levanto la mirada al cielo para calcular ella misma el punto donde el ángel tiene pensado impactar.

Al llegar al punto sobre una colina donde seguramente el monstruo caería uso toda su fuerza para crear el que sin duda es el campo AT más poderoso que jamás a creado.

El campo AT de la unidad 02 fue tan poderos que varios edificios cercanos al lugar fueron despedazados por el poder de la maquina roja.

El último gesto de la maquina fue levantar sus brazos al cielo para dirigir hacia el su poderosa barrera y así interceptar al ángel.

Cuando el ángel hizo contacto con el campo AT pareció flotar en el aire una vez más, pero una mirada al EVA rojo, o más bien al suelo donde se hallaba apoyado mostraba que estaba a punto de ceder.

"¡Apresurense!" grito Asuka para sus compañeros, a pesar de lo mucho que la pelirroja detestara admitirlo, necesitaba ayuda.

"¡Rei, despliega tu campo AT al máximo!" grito Shinji a su hermana que llegaría a socorrer a su compañera unos segundos antes que él.

"¡No necesitas decírmelo!" respondió la peliazul un poco enojada, que no era obvio que ya tenía pensado hacerlo.

Cuando las otras dos maquinas llegaron a auxiliar a la primera el ángel "retrocedió" volviéndose a elevar algunas decenas de metros en el aire empujado por los otros dos campos AT que lo repelían.

"¡Ahora Rei!" volvió a gritar el Segundo elegido.

Rei en su maquina azul saco su cuchillo progresivo del contenedor izquierdo del EVA y corto los campos AT como si estuviera cortando una gruesa lona, luego con sus manos abrió la barrera por el sitió del corte dejando expuesto el ojo principal del ángel.

000

¿Acaso esas cosas tenían un limite?

Se pregunto Sahaquiel.

Si, seguramente lo tenían, pero era seguro que no sería el quien lo encuentre.

A pesar de su gran tamaño y la fuerza de la caída no fue capaz de aplastar a la copia roja a tiempo, y no pudo contra las tres copias.

Ahora, mientras flotaba en el aire esperando la destrucción de su cuerpo físico, por lo menos sabía que no trabajo por la gloria de otro y que no iría al agujero más profundo del infierno, (iría a uno no tan profundo) podía relajarse y desearle mayor suerte a sus hermanos.

Los próximos mensajeros serán más que un desafió para las copias, y esperaba no pasar mucho tiempo en el abismo.

000

Shinji aprovecho la oportunidad para apuñalar el monstruoso ojo del ángel, donde al parecer estaba su núcleo.

Producto de la puñalada el cuerpo del ángel se desplomo como plomo al suelo sobre los tres EVAS provocando una espectacular explosión pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el geofrente ni a los EVAS.

000

Todos en el cuarto de control literalmente saltaron de alegría al ver por el monitor principal la destrucción del monstruo que amenazaba con destruirlos a todos.

Pero Misato tenía mayor control sobre sus emociones, en una situación así debe mantener el control, parte de estar al mando, aún así una lagrima corría libremente por su mejilla "Ritsuko, hazte cargo por favor" dijo antes de salir del lugar y dirigirse a su oficina.

De camino allí pensó sobre lo que haría una vez allí, era algo que quizás debió hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Abrió el último cajón de su escritorio y en el encontró el objeto que vino a buscar.

Sostuvo el dije de plata con forma de cruz entre sus dedos, lo miro con detenimiento, solía llevarlo colgado en su cuello todo el tiempo… hasta que se hizo cargo de Rei, entonces decidió guardarlo porque la chiquilla de cabellos azules le pareció más importante que lo este objeto simbolizaba.

Lo guardo en su escritorio como recordatorio de algo que tenía que hacer, para recordar que debía vengar a su padre, pero hoy al ver no solo a su pequeña Rei, sino también a Asuka, dos de las personas más importantes para ella estar a punto de morir por ese objetivo… llego a la conclusión de que cualquiera de ellas eran un precio demasiado alta para pagar por una meta tan vacía.

Camino unos pasos hasta el cuarto de baño más cercano, una vez allí dejo caer el objeto plateado en uno de los retretes y dejo el agua correr llevándose la cruz que antaño solía considerar tan valiosa.

Su padre y ella deberán conformarse con esto.

Se puso frente a una de los espejos del lugar y seco el camino que una lagrima siguió, la última que derramaría por el hombre que solo supo ser un buen padre minutos antes de la muerte.

Y sin más regreso a la sala de control para recibir y felicitar a los pilotos.

000

Allí estaban, cada elegido ya sin sus trajes de conexión y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, habían logrado lo imposible, detuvieron al ángel kamikaze con sus manos.

Antes de que Misato pudiera decir una palabra para felicitarlos por su desempeño el teniente Hyuga dijo "La interferencia del ángel ha cesado, tenemos una transmisión del comandante Fuyutsuqui".

Y tal y como lo dijo un canal de comunicación apareció frente a la Mayor Katsuragi con la leyenda "SOUND ONLY" indicando que por lo menos no tendrían que ver su arrugada cara.

"Señor, el ángel ha sido destruido, pero como resultado la Unidad 02 resulto dañada, asumo toda la responsabilidad por eso" dijo Misato antes de que el comandante pudiera decir algo.

"No hay necesidad de disculparse Mayor, los EVANGELIONS existen con el propósito de destruir a los ángeles.

¿Esta allí la piloto Sohryu?".

Decir que los presentes estaban sorprendidos era subestimar la situación, el comandante jamás preguntaba por los pilotos¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Era la pregunta que todos se hacían.

Asuka se limito a responder con un "Hai".

"Eh leído el informe de la operación, buen trabajo Sohryu".

"Gracias" fue lo que dijo la pelirroja, pero se sentía extraño, recibir ese tipo de halagos al principio de su carrera como piloto habría sido motivo de gran alegría, pero escucharlo de el comandante le sonaba vació, como si no tuviera trascendencia alguna.

000

Los elegidos salieron de la sala de mando para dejar que la Mayor Katsuragi termine de darle los detalles de la operación al comandante.

"Ese viejo por fin dijo lago coherente" dijo Shinji con tono animoso, llamando la atención de sus compañeras.

"¿Qué quieres decir oni-chan?" pregunto Rei con autentica curiosidad.

"Que Asuka en verdad hizo un buen trabajo, si no te cuidas pronto será mejor piloto que tú Rei" dijo Shinji con sinceridad.

"Tienes razón en que hizo un buen trabajo, pero tendrá que esforzarse mucho para superarme" dijo Rei con un tono burlón pero sincero.

"No solo que Rei, también seré mejor que tú Shinji" dijo Asuka, fue extraño, pero las felicitaciones de sus compañeros, que aunque mucho menos formales que las del comandante tuvieron mucha mayor importancia para ella.

000

Mientras que un nuevo embotellamiento causado por los miles de ciudadanos regresando con alivio de ver a sus hogares aún en pie un interesante grupo degustaba platillos de ramen en un puesto rodante.

"Disculpen, pero todavía no hay restaurante abierto por la evacuación" dijo Misato como excusa, la verdad era que no podía pagarles un filete a sus pilotos, estaba quebrada hasta fin de mes.

"No te preocupes Misato, Asuka y yo sabemos lo pobre que eres" dijo Rei reduciendo la disculpa de su tutora a un chiste… que fue celebrado por sus compañeros con una risa.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bueno, que puedo decir con respecto a este capítulo.

Supongo que lo principal es que Asuka desecho el "Ser la mejor" como motivo principal para subir a su EVA, y aunque todavía no encuentra una nueva inspiración piloteara para sobrevivir. No me mal entiendan, aún quiere ser la mejor, pero eso ya no es lo que busca como su meta.

También esta el asunto de la cruz de Misato, apuesto a que muchos de ustedes pensaron que la olvide en las descripciones de Misato, otros no lo abran notado.

En EVANGELION Misato nunca dejo de ver su venganza contra los ángeles como su meta (Al menos eso pienso yo), pero aquí el hacerse cargo de Rei cambio eso a un segundo plano, y siendo la cruz un símbolo de su búsqueda de venganza decidió guardarla en su oficina para recordarla solo cuando este en NERV.

Y por último la promoción de Shinji a Capitán.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Agradesco todos sus reviews


	12. El Arca ¡Al diablo con el sistema susti

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: 03/09/07

CAPITULO XI: El Arca. ¡Al diablo con el sistema sustituto!

"¡Tú puedes Rei!".

"¡Eres la mejor!".

Asuka escuchaba mientras todas sus compañeras animaban a la chica de cabello azul en la pequeña carrera que se realizaba entre las alumnas del 2º "A" y el 2º "B".

Nada que pudiera compararse con las jornadas deportivas internas del año pasado, pero considerando la situación que la ciudad pasaba esto era mejor que nada.

Desde la piscina la pelirroja podía ver la otra competencia que se llevaba a cabo en la cancha de fútbol en otra bloque de la escuela.

Gracias a estupendo sentido de la vista podía ver claramente a cierto jugador que llevaba el número 10 en su espalda y una banda blanca en su brazo.

Shinji había estado actuando algo extraño toda la mañana, y Rei tenía esa mirada que le decía "Yo se algo que tú no sabes", y seguramente era así '¿Por qué siempre hablas con Rei antes que con migo?' pensó la pelirroja con curiosidad, 'Es cierto, es tú gemela, pero ella es muy buena guardando secretos y no me dirá nada de lo que tienes planeado para hoy' claro que la chica de mirada carmesí siempre le daba alguna pista sobre lo que su "hermanito" planeaba para sus citas, pero hoy no parecía estar dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

"¡REI, REI, REI, REI!" eso significaba que Rei venció a su rival.

Asuka tiene la curiosidad normal de cualquier ser humano, así que tomando en cuenta que la ganadora de la más reciente competencia deportiva de la escuela sabía algo que ella ignoraba no dudaría en usar halagos para sacarle cualquier información sobre lo que Shinji tenía planeado para su cita de hoy.

Una vez la turba de chicas término de felicitar a Rei, Asuka se le acerco a ver que le podía sacar.

"Eso fue grandioso" dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, no porque no se alegrara de que su amiga salga victoriosa, sino porque quería ir directo al punto.

Rei por su parte sabía muy bien el motivo oculto tras las felicitaciones de su amiga y compañera piloto, de cuarto y posible cuñada y no se la iba a poner fácil.

"Gracias, vamos quiero ver como va el partido de fútbol" dijo aún jadeando por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer en la piscina, era una excusa muy débil, ella no era una gran hincha del "deporte rey" pero estando Shinji actuando como capitán del equipo se volvía un poco más creíble. "¡Ganamos cuatro a cero en el primer tiempo!" dijo Rei un poco incrédula al ver el marcador, apenas el año pasado sus rivales les pasaron encima a su con un marcador de cinco a dos.

"Shinji marco tres" dijo Asuka con orgullo, ella también recordaba la vergüenza que sus compañeros hicieron el año pasado ante toda la escuela, y el actual marcador era reflejo de las ordenes que el Segundo elegido daba en el campo y a sus habilidades en el medio campo y a su fuerte remate con las dos piernas.

"¡Así Shinji-kun!".

Asuka y Rei buscaron a la responsable de la porra que recibió Shinji luego de marcar el quinto gol del partido y la encontraron en Kana Tatewaki del 2º "B" quien aún seguía tras Shinji y conservaba su cabello teñido de rojo, pronto se dieron cuenta de que no eran las únicas que le estaban dirigiendo una mirada desaprobatoria, todas las chicas de los dos grupos estaban en la misma situación.

En el campo de juego Shinji escucho la porra y dirigió su vista a donde el sonido vino, era la piscina vio a una pelirroja saltando y animándolo, no era Asuka así que no hizo nada para responder las atenciones de la chica, luego diviso a Asuka y la saludo.

"Algunas simplemente no saben cuando rendirse" dijo la pelirroja autentica respondiendo al saludo del muchacho, y todas las presentes asintieron dándole la razón.

Tanto la población femenina como la masculina de la escuela daban por seguro que dos de los elegidos ya estaban fuera del mercado de solteros, claro que como existen algunos como Kana no estaban dispuestos a aceptarlo.

"Sohryu, es tu turno" ordeno la maestra que actuaba de juez en esta competencia.

Rei camino hasta la pelirroja falsa, estaba deprimida por que el chico de sus sueños la desprecio, pero la chica de cabello azul no tenía intenciones de consolarla.

"¿Conoces a Shinji?" pregunto Rei en tono neutro.

"Por su puesto" respondió Kana, el que Rei, la gemela del chico de sus sueños se le acercara le parecía buena señal.

"¿Te fusta?" continuo Rei con el mismo tono.

"Si".

"¿De que color son sus ojos?" volvió a preguntar Rei, esta vez con un tono duro e inflexible.

"¿Eh… negros?" la verdad es que Kana nunca se había fijado en ese detalle, pero la mayoría aquí tenía ojos negros.

"¿Dices que te gusta mi hermano? Pero ni si quiera sabes de que color son sus ojos" afirmo la Primera elegida, mientras comenzaba a alejarse

"¡Son negros!" Kana casi grito por su enojo, al principio pensó que Rei quería ayudarla, pero ahora tenía claro que pensaba alejarla del objeto de sus atenciones.

Rei se detuvo en el acto y volteo para ver a la pelirroja falsa "¿Crees que no se de que color son los ojos de mi hermano?" dijo con voz enérgica "Son azul oscuro, tanto que parecen negros, pero tú no los has visto brillar cuando esta junto a Asuka-chan porque estas muy ocupada tratando de llamar su atención, y si piensas que tienes alguna oportunidad solo por que aún no se le ha declarado a Asuka, pues esas esperanzas se acaban hoy, me lo dijo él mismo" termino dejando a la chica al borde del llanto, no le gustaba tener que ser ella la que se lo diga, pero era verdad, en la cita de hoy su hermanito le pediría a su amiga que sea su novia, y si Kana sigue insistiendo cualquiera de los dos se lo diría de forma mucho menos amable 'De los males el menor'.

"¡Así se hace Asuka!" Rei siguió caminando para felicitar a su amiga quien al parecer también gano en su grupo, fue una suerte que todas estuvieran distraídas y no prestaran atención a la pequeña plática que tuvo con Kana, eso hubiera arruinado la sorpresa que Shinji tiene planeada para Asuka.

"Las ganadoras de cada grupo descansen, competirán en diez minutos" dijo la maestra.

'Hoy necesitara esa sorpresa para animarse, después de que la venza en la piscina' pensó Rei con una sonrisa confiada.

000

"¡Segundo "A", Segundo "A", Segundo "A", Segundo "A"! era el cántico de victoria que resonaba en los vestidores de chicos mientras los alumnos de dicho grupo salían del lugar celebrando su más reciente victoria, dejando solos a los chiflados y al Segundo elegido.

"Habían dicho que ellos sabían jugar" Shinji le reclamo al grupo.

"El año pasado nos ganaron cinco a dos" dijo Kensuke defendiendo su punto.

"Eso solo quiere decir que ustedes eran peores que ellos" dijo Shinji bromeando.

"No estoy seguro de que nos hayas visto jugar, te la pasaste todo el partido espiando a la demonio" dijo Touji mientras trataba de ponerle una llave de lucha a Shinji.

"Y tú a la barbie mandona" dijo el Segundo elegido rechazando la llave que su amigo intentaba ponerle, claro que el que Touji se sorprendiera por el comentario que hizo le ayudo mucho.

"¡No digas tonterías, yo no estaba mirando a Hik… a la mandona!" se defendió el chiflado número uno.

"No tienes de que avergonzarte, es normal, si no fuera por Asuka, yo también estaría interesado en ella" continuo burlándose el segundo elegido.

"¡Como!" grito Touji dispuesto a matar a Shinji por atreverse a mirar a su chica.

"Lo vez ya estas celoso" dijo Shinji calmadamente.

"Creo que te pesco" dijo Kensuke luego de reír un poco.

"La situación es preocupante, a Touji le gusta una chica y no se atreves a decírselo. Pero la de Kensuke es más preocupante, a nuestra edad ya debería estar mirando a alguna chica, pero en lugar de eso te la pasas mirando esas revistas de soldados" dijo para Shinji dejar en claro que tenía a ambos en una situación incomoda.

"¡Oye!" gritaron los chiflados al unísono.

Shinji comenzó a reír, luego los chiflados y finalmente los vestidores quedaron vacíos y en el campo de fútbol de la escuela el marcador indicaba 2º "A" 10 2º "B" 0.

000

En las entrañas de NERV se realiza una nueva clase de experimento, después de meses de reunir datos de las pruebas harmónicas, las MAGIS ahora tienen suficientes datos para empezar con el proyecto "Sistema Sustituto", básicamente un piloto automático para los EVANGELIONS.

Con los datos reunidos las doctoras Akagi construyeron 2 cuerpos falsos de EVA que estaban sumergidos en un fluido refrigerante y pueden moverse tal y como un EVA pero no pueden generar un campo AT.

"¿Cómo se sienten chicas?" pregunto la menor de las Akagi por un canal de comunicación.

"Es extraño, se siente muy frió" dijo Rei.

"Está helando aquí" se quejo Asuka, se oía muy enojada.

La sub-comandante Akagi frunció el seño, los elegidos suelen decir que el interior de un EVA es calido, un contratiempo más a tener en cuenta.

Ritsuko abrió un segundo canal de comunicación para comunicarse con el Segundo elegido en las piscinas de simulación. "Bien Shinji, tus lecturas se mantienen estables".

"¿Doctora, es necesario mantenerme siempre al borde del límite de contaminación?" pregunto disgustado Shinji "Ustedes saben que mi sincronización no disminuirá, sin importar que tan cerca de matarme estén" continuo, era muy fácil para el mantener su sincronización, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara que lo sumergieran tanto.

"Lo siento Shinji, pero estamos aprendiendo mucho de ti" dijo Ritsuko como disculpa, ella sabía que estar tanto tiempo en la cabina de simulación sumergido a esa profundidad no debía ser agradable, pero desde que Kaji, como tutor legal de Shinji prohibiera que el Segundo elegido participe en cualquier tipo de prueba sin su equipo regular, es decir que ya no podrá examinar al muchacho sin la influencia de su casco. Estaba segura de que obtendrían datos más interesantes de sea forma, pero tenía que conformarse con esto.

"Como sea" dijo Shinji con resignación, antes de cortar la comunicación con el centro de mando.

Ritsuko bajo la cabeza y dio un suspiro 'Este chico solo escucha cuando vamos a pelear contra un ángel' pensó con resignación.

000

"¡No entiendo por que tenemos que hacer esto, no necesitamos un piloto automático!" se quejo Asuka mientras salía del cubículo en los vestidores femeninos de NERV envuelta en una toalla "Y podrían usar suavizante para telas de vez en cuando".

"¿Esto es por lo de la piscina verdad?" dijo Rei juguetonamente, pero continuo "Ya deja de preocuparte, Shinji la ignoro por completo" termino.

"No es por eso, tu hermano puede ser un poco tonto, pero no tanto, lo que me preocupa es lo del Sistema Sustituto, ¿Por qué quieren cambiarnos, no estamos haciendo un buen trabajo?" dijo Asuka enojada mientras buscaba en su casillero algo de ropa, no le gustaba la idea de que la cambien por un montón de alambres y circuitos, no estaba segura de que pudiese soportar algo como eso, otra vez.

"Relájate, Misato me dijo que ese sistema será solo auxiliar, que no se puede confiar en el para tomar decisiones" dijo la Primera elegida, según su tutora ni las MAGIS pueden lograr un sistema operativo tan eficiente como para reemplazar por completo a los pilotos humanos "¿Quieres que te arregle el cabello?" dijo mientras veía a su amiga sacar su atuendo de su casillero.

"Si, gracias".

000

"En el cuarto más secreto de NERV una nueva reunión entre el comité y el comandante tiene lugar.

"… Y tal como es lo previó en los rollos del Mar Muerto durante el ataque de Sachiel las armas convencionales fueron inútiles, ese mismo día las unidades 00 y 02 pelearon contra el tercer ángel, el resultado de la batalla fue la autodestrucción de ángel" dijo el comandante Fuyutsuqui con algo de orgullo, durante esa batalla sus EVAS estuvieron magníficos.

"Aproximadamente un mes después el cuarto ángel Shamsel ataco, las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de este ser demostraron ser capaces de dañar a los EVAS, pero nuevamente el trabajo en equipo de los EVANGELIONS logro superarlo, también durante esa batalla se logro preservar su fuente de energía, la cual actualmente esta siendo estudiada en la tercera rama de NERV en Alemania" continuo el anciano comandante, hasta ahora todo iba según sus planes y los del comité.

"Dos semanas después del incidente con el cuarto ángel, el quinto mensajero, Ramiel ataco, sus capacidades de combate a distancia demostraron ser un verdadero problema, la entonces capitana Katsuragi propuso la operación Yashima, a la media noche del mismo día el ángel penetro en el geofrente, pero fue destruido por un disparo del rifle de positrones usado por la Unidad 02.

Tres meses después la unidad 01 se encontraba siendo transportada por la flota de la ULN, como ustedes saben el sexto ángel Gaghiel ataco en lo que fue la segunda batalla del EVA-01, en esa ocasión también se evidencio la habilidad del Segundo elegido para manipular el campo AT de su EVA…" el comandante fue interrumpido, como lo esperaba es en este punto donde el escenario se vuelve incierto.

"Eso es muy preocupante, no le parece Fuyutsuqui, ni la ULN ni las habilidades del Segundo elegido aparecen en los rollos del Mar Muerto" dijo uno de los miembros del comité (el francés).

"Pero me parece que no son trascendentes, la ULN no tiene relevancia alguna en los escenarios, pero las habilidades del Segundo elegido son más bien una ventaja que un inconveniente…"

"Siempre y cuando podamos controlarlo" dijo el alemán miembro del comité "No estamos seguros a quien es leal el Segundo elegido".

"No importa a quien le sea leal el muchacho, podemos controlarlo usando a su hermana" se defendió Fuyutsuqui 'No necesitan saber que el chico esta enamorado de la Tercera elegida, ese ventaja es solo mía' "Siguiendo con el informe, el séptimo ángel Israfel evidencio la capacidad de separarse, debido a ese ataque sorpresivo las Unidades 01 y 02 quedaron fuera de combate, al atacar con una mina N2 se logro incinerar un 25 por ciento de los componentes de ángel, seis días después fue vencido por un ataque sincronizado de los EVAS 01 y 02.

El octavo ángel fue localizado dentro de un volcán mientras aún estaba en, por así decirlo, etapa larvaria, se declaro una orden A-17, la Unidad-02 se sumergió dentro del cráter, pero el objetivo despertó y la operación paso a ser A-16.

El noveno ángel ataco, su arma resulto ser una potente sustancia corrosiva, fue la primera operación de los tres EVAS en conjunto…".

"Espere Fuyutsuqui, dígame si estoy equivocado, ¿Pero no hubo un apagón en el geofrente durante ese ataque?" pregunto el ruso miembro del comité con la voz cargada de ironía.

"Se cree que fue una de las habilidades del ángel" respondió el hombre a cargo de NERV, nadie podría pensar que mentía, a pesar de que lo hacía.

"Eso es muy conveniente Kozou, espero que sea la verdad, usted sabe muy bien lo que podría pasar si alguien hubiese conseguido acceder los datos de MAGI durante el tiempo que duro el ataque" dijo Lorenz Kheel el hombre más anciano del comité, y también el hombre a cargo de dicha organización.

"Eso es poco probable, la Dra. Naoko Akagi tomo medidas para evitar ese tipo de espionaje" se defendió el comandante "El décimo ángel, Sahaquiel, el ángel más grande al que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora, al parecer su intención era llevar a cabo un ataque kamikaze a los cuarteles, pero fracaso cuando los EVAS detuvieron su caída.

Con eso mi informe concluye, como se habrán dado cuenta el calendario esta al día".

"Espero que así sea comandante, estaré esperando el informe sobre la lanza de Longinus" respondió el líder del comité "Esta junta ya no requiere de su presencia, puede retirarse".

El comandante abandono la habitación con una sonrisa, todo iba según los calendarios, los suyos y los del comité.

"Estoy seguro de que nos esta ocultando algo" dijo el alemán.

"Sea lo que sea es irrelevante, tengo todo confirmado, mis espías en la sección dos lo confirmaron" dijo el ruso con arrogancia.

"Sin embargo debemos tomar en cuenta los errores en los rollos del Mar Muerto, el joven Ikari debería ser un títere…" dijo el ingles antes de ser interrumpido por el ruso.

"Pero si es un títere, el problema es que no sabemos quien es el titiritero, Fuyutsuqui a la ULN" dijo con enojo evidente en su voz.

"Deberíamos revisar los escenarios, este es el tercer error en ellos, primero fallamos en crear un hibrido con los genes del segundo ángel, después Yui y Gendo fueron absorbidos por los EVAS en lugar de solo perder a uno los perdimos a ambos, y ahora uno de los elegidos, aquel que debería ser el más fácil de manipular se encuentra fuera de control" dijo el francés con preocupación.

"No es necesario, aunque el Segundo elegido es una piedra en el camino no es problema para nuestro mensajero, es cierto que los rollos tienen errores, pero resultaron ser a nuestro favor" dijo Kheel "Manténganse alerta, no debemos descuidarnos, creo que el comandante tiene sus propios planes".

000

Por los pasillos de NERV el Segundo elegido caminaba con un destino fijo en mente, su rostro reflejaba abatimiento, la expresión en su rostro se agravaba con cada paso que daba '¿Por qué tenía que pasar hoy? Si lo hubiera hecho ayer no tendría que pasar por esto'.

Se detuvo frente a los vestidores femeninos para esperar, esto empezaría muy mal.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, al cabo de unos segundos la tercera elegida salia de la habitación y al mismo tiempo el muchacho dejo su quijada caer.

Allí estaba ella, se veía hermosísima con pantalón encaderado blanco y una mini blusa negra y su cabello arreglado con una fina trenza de cada lado, como si naciera de sus diademas de conexión neural, Shinji se quedo completamente sin habla.

Asuka por su parte sonrío ligeramente, la reacción del segundo elegido era todo un halago para ella, se fijo nuevamente en su cita llevaba un jean azul, una camiseta gris con estampados rojos y negros y su eterna chaqueta blanca que ahora mostraba en sus solapas la insignia de capitán, y de nuevo regreso su mirada al rostro estupefacto de Shinji y encontró algo diferente, un par de pedazos de papel sanitario cubrían su mentón.

"¿Qué te paso baka?" pregunto la pelirroja con interés.

Eso saco a Shinji de su estado de shock y puso un leve rubor en sus mejillas "Me afeite" dijo con algo de recelo, era muy vergonzoso admitir que no supo como hacerlo, fue la primera vez que lo hizo, esperaba que eso atenué su error.

"¡Awww, mi hermanito se esta convirtiendo en un hombre!" dijo Rei con ternura "¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda Kaji-san?" continuo cambiando su tono de voz a uno de reproche.

Asuka miro fijamente a su amiga de cabello azul, la Tercera elegida no toleraba al hombre de cola de caballo debido a los eventos del día en que lo conoció, pero para Rei Kaji le era indiferente, una situación similar a la de su hermano con Misato.

"No estoy seguro de que él sepa como hacerlo" respondió Shinji aún más avergonzado, es decir él nunca vio a su guardián adecuadamente afeitado.

Tras reír unos instantes Asuka se calmo, lo que dijo Shinji tenía sentido.

"¿Diviértanse?" dijo Rei a modo de despedida antes de caminar hacia el ascensor más cercano, hoy saldrá de compras con sus buenas amigas Kasumi y Hikari, hace mucho tiempo que no pasa una tarde agradable con ellas, además necesita pasar el tiempo en algo para esperar las noticias.

"¿Nos vamos?" pregunto Shinji con una sonrisa de vuelta en su cara.

"Por supuesto cara cortada" contesto Asuka con una sonrisa burlona.

Shinji no quito su sonrisa del rostro por la broma de la Tercera elegida, el que Asuka no buscara complacerlo todo el tiempo era parte de su encanto.

000

"¡No Consuelo, Raúl esta engañándote con Leticia!".

"Kasumi, es solo una telenovela" dijo Rei con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su frente, la falsa rubia tenía una extraña tendencia a exagerar todo el tiempo en asuntos insignificantes.

"Si, cálmate Kasumi…" intervino Hikari, para el alivio de Rei "…Ya veras que ese baka no se saldrá con la suya, ¡No Consuelo!".

"Deberían salir más seguido" dijo Rei sin dirigirles la mirada a sus amigas, ¿como podían tomarse tan en serio un programa de televisión? Eso era algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión.

"Además se lo merece por ser tan ingenua" La peliazul hubiese preferido ir un momento al centro comercial, hacer algunas compras y luego regresar a casa y ver alguna película, pero al parecer hoy pasaban una maratón de la telenovela preferida de sus amigas.

No era tan malo, después de todo parte se sus planes era pasar tiempo con sus amigas.

"¿Como puedes decir eso Rei-chan?" respondieron las barbies muy enojadas mientras le lanzaban los cojines de la sala del departamento de Misato.

"¡WARK!".

"¡Tú no Pen-pen!".

000

En la entrada del único cine de Tokio-3 se había formado una larga fila.

La falta de competencia había vuelto descuidados y torceros a los empleados, los horarios ya no se respetaban, se reservaban el derecho de admisión a si les gusta los zapatos que usas, y ni te atrevas a mirarles feo porque no entraras hasta que ocurra el Tercer Impacto.

Pero ni todo eso servía en contra de un par de molestos adolescentes y sus tarjetas id de NERV, lo cual molestaba mucho al resto de los que esperaban para entrar al local, pero debían tragarse sus comentarios si querían entrar a ver la película que exhibían hoy.

000

En el otro lado del mundo, en algún lugar de América.

Un todo terreno negro atraviesa, con placas amarillas marcadas ULN, por los agrestes terrenos cercanos a una gran cerca electrificada con miles de voltios e iluminadas por unos nada amistosos reflectores de alta potencia debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

Otros tres vehículos todo terreno negros aparecen detrás del primero marcados con las mismas placas, todos forman fila india frente a la puerta de la cerca, la cual más bien parece una fortaleza bien custodiada, detrás de ella están un par de torres muy altas las cuales dirigen sus muchos reflectores a los vehículos y por lo menos una docena de guardias armados los rodean.

El primer vehículo abre la ventanilla del conductor y una delicada mano sale con una tarjeta en ella, uno de los hombres recibe la identificación y la examina para luego hacer una señal para avanzar hacia el siguiente vehículo, el cual ya tenía la ventanilla abierta y en la mano de su conductor otra identificación, de la misma forma que los demás parqueados detrás suyo.

Cuando los guardias verificaron que los vehículos estaban autorizados, respiraron con alivio e indicaron a sus compañeros en las torres abrir las fortificadas puertas y así permitir el paso a los conductores.

Los cuatro automóviles ingresaron a las instalaciones y siguiendo un ahora ya pavimentado camino hasta el parqueadero de las instalaciones.

De cada uno de los vehículos bajo una persona.

Una era una chica de aproximadamente 14 años de cabellos negro y ojos rojos, era la capitana Julia Cortez que iba vestida con su uniforme de gala con un par de colmillos de plata colgando de un collar de oro en su cuello.

El segundo en aparecer fue un muchacho de cabellos negros ojos cafés, igualmente vestido con un uniforme de gala masculino y en su pecho un collar con dos colmillos de plata, parecería estar un poco pasado de peso, pero el capitán Carlos Sánchez te diría que solo tiene huesos anchos.

Del tercer auto salio un segundo muchacho también en uniforme de gala y el mismo collar de colmillos de plata que el anterior, su físico era normal para un chico de catorce años y en su rostro destacaba una prominente nariz y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, era el capitán Jesús Castillo.

Del último vehículo salió un muchacho con el mismo uniforme de gala que los anteriores y al igual que ellos los colmillos de plata colgando de su cuello, pero además de su enorme cuerpo de 14 años cabe destacar que llevaba un elegante bastón en su mano derecha en el que se apoyaba pues su pie derecho no tenía su movilidad completa, era el capitán Jorge Torres.

"¡¿Chicos?!" dijo Cortez emocionada.

"¡¿Jefa?!" contesto Castillo igual de emocionado, sin duda la expresión de su voz reflejaba también el sentir de los otros dos muchachos.

"¿Pero creí que todavía estarían en el hospital un par de meses más?" dijo Cortez tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

"No te libraras de nosotros tan fácilmente Capitana, además ya deberías saber que tenemos los mejores médicos del mundo" dijo Sánchez con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Habla por ti mismo…" dijo Torres con un tono malhumorado "Siento como si pudiera pasar un par de meses más en tratamiento…" continuo bajando su cabeza para poder ver su bastón "Pero es bueno verla de nuevo Cortez" dijo tratando de poner una sonrisa en su decaído rostro.

"¡Arriba esos ánimos!" los jóvenes capitanes buscaron al dueño de la familiar voz que los interrumpió.

"Se supone que ustedes son el mejor equipo de combate de su generación" esta vez un hombre de unos 65 años salió de unas sombras.

"¿General Granda?" dijeron los adolescentes al unísono, para luego formarse rápidamente frente al anciano que vestía un uniforme de gala mucho más elaborado que el de los jóvenes capitanes y de su cuello colgaban tantos colmillos de plata como para jurar que podía armar una dentadura completa con ellos, conocían al anciano lo suficientemente bien como para saber como se las gasta el hombre frente a ellos.

"Relájense capitanes, estoy seguro de que ustedes muchachos quieren saber porque están aquí" dijo con una sonrisa "Para empezar se que han la mayoría de ustedes han estado en recuperación desde el incidente del "Terremoto", pero fue debido a su excelente desempeño durante esa crisis que eh decidido volver a reunirlos, de hecho solo falta el capitán Ikari para tener su equipo completo de nuevo, pero como saben su líder esta estacionado en Tokio-3".

"Señor, permiso para hablar señor" dijo la capitana Cortez.

"Adelante capitana".

"¿Señor, ellos también formaran parte del proyecto Astillero, señor?" pregunto la capitana, mucho para el asombro de sus amigos.

"Es usted muy perspicaz Cortez. Si, así es, normalmente no enviaríamos personal tan joven como ustedes, pero considerando su desempeño y valor se decidió que los colmillos no serían suficientes para recompensarlos se les permitirá participar en el proyecto" respondió el general.

"Señor, entiendo el por que a mis compañeros se les asigne una nueva misión, ¿Pero de que utilidad puedo ser yo señor?" pregunto el capitán Torres decaído.

"La ULN esta conciente de su actual condición capitán, pero su razón de estar aquí es distinta a las de sus compañeros, de hecho ninguno de ustedes esta aquí por la misma razón, la capitana Cortez esta aquí por su habilidad en electrónica y será asistente en los laboratorios, el capitán Castillo esta aquí por su habilidad de piloto, estará participando como piloto de prueba de varios de los prototipos dentro del Arca, el capitán Sánchez está aquí para formar parte de un entrenamiento especial de infiltración, y usted capitán Torres esta aquí como sujeto prueba para las prótesis que el doctor Saavedra esta desarrollando" dijo el anciano explicándoles a los jóvenes capitanes la razón por la que fueron llamados a esta base, ya que solo Cortez sabía porque estaba aquí.

"¿El doctor Ignacio Saavedra, el mismo que construyo el EVANGELION Unidad-03?" pregunto Cortez interesada.

"¿Por qué alguien como Saavedra querría perder el tiempo en fabricar prótesis?" pregunto Torres con pesimismo.

"Porque a él no le agrada construir armas, si bien la construcción de los "Ases" será dirigida por él y esa será su prioridad, lo hará porque le permitiremos usar los laboratorios para ese otro tipo de investigaciones" respondió el viejo general.

"¿Y por qué me escogió a mi?" pregunto Torres.

"Cero que él piensa que puede ayudarlo a recuperarse por completo" contesto una voz desconocida para los jóvenes, pero el anciano sonrío con confianza.

Los jóvenes vieron al recién llegado, era un hombre a mediados de sus cuarenta, pero su cabello ya tenía algunas canas prueba de una vida muy estresante, llevaba anteojos y una larga bata blanca con muchos bolsillos "Mucho gusto jóvenes, yo soy el doctor Saavedra" dijo con una sonrisa "Vengan, les mostrare lo que llamaran hogar durante los próximos meses" dijo indicando el camino con su mano.

Se despidieron del antiguo director de su academia y caminaron con el doctor Saavedra hacia la pista de despegue, pero al ver que aún faltaba mucho para llegar Torres se animo a hablarle al doctor.

"¿De verdad cree poder hacer algo para que me recupere doctor?" dijo genuinamente emocionado.

"Con lo que he aprendido de la tecnología EVA estoy capacitado para hacerte una pierna nueva de ser necesario" dijo el doctor completamente seguro de lo que decía "Pronto estará como nuevo capitán, o tal vez mejor" completo con una sonrisa, la cual infundió ánimos en el joven capitán.

Después de un momento de que los capitanes le infundieran ánimos a su compañero el buen doctor hablo de nuevo "Disculpe capitana, pero ¿Usted tiene algo para mi?".

Los tres jóvenes capitanes rodearon a Cortez, en formación DELTA (ideal para proteger a la persona en el centro de la misma) ninguno estaba feliz de las insinuaciones que el anciano doctor le acababa de hacerle a su amiga.

"Creo que me han malinterpretado, caballeros" dijo Saavedra levantando sus manos defensivamente, era bastante notorio que estaba asustado.

"¡No sean tontos chicos! el doc se refería a esto" dijo la capitanía sacando de uno de sus bolsillos algo que podía pasar por un iPOD (De hecho lo era, solo que su capacidad de almacenamiento era miles de veces superior a los comunes) para luego entregárselo al doctor "Aquí tiene, directamente desde la base Atsugi, la más reciente actualización de nuestro sistema".

"Gracias" dijo el doctor con alivio "Es importante hacer una al menos una vez al mes" entonces llegaron a un lugar desde donde podían ver el principal objeto de la base y el motivo de su visita.

"¡Es enorme!" dijeron los tres muchachos a la vez.

Lo que vieron fue una especie de aeroplano que debía ser por lo menos 20 veces el tamaño de un ADF100 "Cóndor" los gigantescos aeroplanos diseñados para transporte de objetos masivos (Como EVANGELIONS).

"Están celosos chicos" dijo Cortez antes de que ella y el doctor empezaran a reír.

000

El lugar era agradable, las paredes estaban decoradas con patrones de corteza de árbol, al igual que las puertas de la cocina, las mesas eran de madera simple pintadas de caoba de la misma forma que las sillas.

"Si Pen-pen es tan inteligente como es que dejo que lo maquillen" dijo Shinji en tono de reproche.

"No te a pensar que no tenía opción" respondió Asuka sorprendiéndose a si misma por un momento, desde cuando tenía a alguien con quien hablar de todo y nada, de cosas tan importantes como los EVAS hasta otras tan insignificantes como la inteligencia de la mascota de su amiga.

"¿Cómo encuentras estos lugares?" pregunto Asuka realmente interesada, claro que no solo estaba buscando cambiar de tema, pero la semana pasada fue un lugar decorado con picos de montañas, y antes de eso otro decorado con praderas, y que decir del que tenía decorados de la vida "Bajo el mar". Más le valía a Shinji que este lugar sea bueno, la película apesto, 'Como pudieron darle once premios oscar a esa fábrica de bostezos'

"Me esfuerzo… supongo" dijo Shinji sin saber si debía comenzar a preocuparse o sentirse halagado '¡No le digas te Touji te los muestra o te mata…!'.

Asuka miraba a su cita, el Segundo elegido parecía haberse quedado mudo, justo como cuando fue a esperarla en la entrada de los vestidores de NERV "¿Te vas a quedar ahí admirando mi belleza todo el día?" pregunto con ironía cargada en su voz.

"Lo siento, pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo" dijo Shinji poniendo cara de cachorro apaleado, recordándole a Asuka que el chico frente a ella era el hermano de su compañera de cuarto, Rei solía poner la misma expresión cuando quería algo de Misato, eso la puso un poco nerviosa.

"Hace un lindo día ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?" dijo el Segundo elegido sin quitar esa expresión.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar pensar que eso tal vez sea un comportamiento que su cita y Rei desarrollaron durante sus primeros años de vida para obtener lo que querían de sus padres "Esta bien" si era así a sus padres debió haberles sido muy difícil negarle algo a él, por un segundo pudo imaginar a Shinji y a Rei de pequeños pidiéndole algo a sus progenitores, negárselos les resultaría imposible 'Tal vez solían hacerlo' "Pero quiero un helado" contraataco con su propia versión de rostro tierno.

"Si que eres consentida" por su parte Shinji tampoco podía decirle "NO" a la pelirroja, pero quizás fuera conveniente para él más tarde.

000

En el bar en el techo del geofrente la Mayor Katsuragi esta sentada en su mesa habitual mientras espera a que su amiga la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, su rostro refleja malestar a primera vista.

Se podría decir lo mismo de su amiga se sentó en la mesa de la Mayor, al sentarse deslizo un sobre blanco por la mesa hasta Misato.

"Si, yo también tengo una" dijo la Mayor "La vez pasada fue Mariko y esta vez es Anko" termino la Mayor sin la energía que suele caracterizarla.

"¡Y supe que conoció al sujeto hace dos semanas!" comento Ritsuko escandalizada "¿Qué te parece si esta vez compramos algo juntas?".

"No, a estas alturas pensarían que el regalo lo haremos como "pareja" y tú sabes que no nos dejarían en paz nunca" dijo Misato dejándose caer sobre la mesa "Necesito un trago".

"Te apoyo" dijo Ritsuko igual de decaída que su amiga.

"¿Quién fue el baka que dijo que debes casarte antes de los 30?" dijo Misato como si ya estuviese ebria.

"Si estuviese aquí lo mataría" concordó la doctora.

000

El último rayo del sol murió hace un par de minutos y ahora las calles de Tokio-3 estaban iluminadas solamente por las luces artificiales, los pocos autos que aún recorren la ciudad se mueven con una tranquilidad imposible de ver durante el día, y desde uno de los miradores en una las colinas que rodean la ciudad se tiene una hermosa vista de paraíso creado por el hombre al que llamamos: ciudad.

"… No lo se, se siente falso, frío. No me gusta es…".

"¿A… Asuka?".

"¿Ahhh?" respondió la pelirroja un poco desconcertada, la última vez que Shinji tartamudeo fue cuando la invito a salir por primera vez.

"Espera, podemos descansar un momento, por favor, necesito un poco de aire" dijo el Segundo elegido mientras señalaba con una mano una banca cerca del mirador.

"¿Tú, cansado?" pregunto Asuka sin terminarse de creer el argumento de Shinji y haciéndoselo notar con el tono de su voz.

"¿Tal vez solo quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con la chica más bonita de Tokio-3?" respondió Shinji con una sonrisa confiada.

"Bien, pero te advierto que tengo entrenamiento de combate de nivel 4" dijo Asuka antes de caminar hasta la banca, y era cierto, ese siempre le fue de gran utilidad cuando algunos chicos no entendían que "No es no".

"Espero que no tengas pensado usarlo conmigo" dijo Shinji siguiendo a la pelirroja mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas.

Cuando los dos estuvieron sentados en la banca mirando las millares de luces que iluminaban Tokio-3.

"¿Te gusta la vista?" pregunto Asuka, ella podía declararse culpable de ese cargo, siempre le gusto la vista nocturna de esta ciudad, de todas en realidad, pero esta era especial, quizás sea porque el que el que las luces estén encendidas significa que esta haciendo un buen trabajo al proteger la ciudad, o tal vez por ser en esta ciudad donde finalmente encontró algo que podía llamar hogar, donde por primera vez se rodeo de personas a las que podía llamar familia y amigos.

"No podría ser mejor" respondió Shinji antes de levantarse y quedar cara a cara con la pelirroja, indicando así que no estaba hablando de la vista ciudad "Asuka he estado deseando preguntarte esto desde hace tiempo" dijo inclinándose para tomar la mano de la pelirroja con delicadeza y miraba directamente sus brillantes ojos azules "¿Qui… quieres ser mi novia?".

Asuka estaba en shock, ese era un paso natural en su relación, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, lo había estado deseando.

'Hoy, después de que esa baka de Kana intentara llamar tu atención Shinji, durante la clase de deportes, desee más que nunca que este paso se diera antes.

Porque cuando te detuviste un momento para identificar a la persona que te llamaba temí por un momento que reaccionaras positivamente a los coqueteos de esa zorra, tuve miedo de perder a una persona que es importante para mi, que tú me cambiaras por una mala copia de mi misma como lo hizo …

Pero eso ya no importa, tú me quieres, y creo que yo también te quiero' pensó "Tardaste baka" dijo tras mirar en los ojos azules del muchacho, le resultaba gracioso, cuando lo conoció pensó que eran negros, pero luego sin quererlo comenzó a mirarlo con más detenimiento en situaciones con las que las admiradoras de "su novio" solo soñaban.

Shinji por su parte estaba tan nervioso que tardo unos segundos en comprender que las palabras de la chica, "su novia" fue un si, pero en cuanto lo hizo puso una rodilla en el suelo y cerro sus ojos, acerco su cabeza a la de Asuka deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros de tocar sus labios, aún tenía miedo, quizás su corazón aún no este completamente sano.

Asuka miraba a Shinji, acerco su rostro tanto que podía sentir su aliento en el rostro, tal vez era su turno, Shinji se arriesgo al rechazo, este era el paso que ella debía dar este sería su verdadero "Si".

Y así dos de los adolescentes sobre los cuales estaba el destino del mundo se besaron por primera vez.

Mientras Asuka disfrutaba del suave roce de los labios de su novio sentía como un intruso buscaba ingresar a su boca, se dejo llevar y acepto las caricias que le prodigaba y pensó que esta no era el primer beso de Shinji, eso… le dolió.

Shinji se sorprendió al ser empujado por su novia, le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero fue rechazada por los ojos de Asuka, ella estaba lastimada "¿Por qué?".

"Ya lo has hecho antes…" respondió Asuka enojada, no tenía dudas sobre eso "¿La amabas?".

"Desearía nunca haberla conocido" dijo Shinji tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

"¿¡Terminaron por que te iban a transferir!? ¿¡Así que solo soy un reemplazo!?" dijo Asuka volteando su cabeza para evitar el contacto visual con Shinji y reflejando en su voz lo herida que se sentía, quería creerle, de veras quería, pero su orgullo le gritaba que mandara a Shinji a volar.

"¡De ninguna manera!" dijo Shinji exaltado, ¿Cómo podía pensar que no era sincero? "¡Rompimos varios meses antes de eso, y jamás sentí nada por ella como lo que siento por ti!".

Quería creerle, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerza, pero no podía… ¿O si?

Lentamente regreso su cabeza a una posición en la que podía mirar en esos profundos ojos azul oscuro.

"Me gustaría que tú fueras mi primer beso, pero eso ya no es posible… pero me gustaría que tú fueras la última mujer a la que bese" dijo Shinji con la esperanza de que su argumento lograra apaciguar a la fiera pelirroja '¿Tal vez debí decírselo antes?'

Estaba siendo sincero y ella podía verlo, así que continuó "Si te atreves a mirar a otra así será segundo" dijo Asuka aceptando la disculpa de Shinji con una pequeña amenaza, 'Esos ojos no pueden estar mintiendo' "¿Sabes baka? Tú si fuiste mi primer beso" incluso ella misma se sorprendió de esas palabras, pero se sintió bien al decirlas.

"Si no fuese así, nada cambiaría, pero gracias" dijo Shinji con alivio mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, pero esta vez levantando con gentileza a la pelirroja y sacando del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta dos dijes de plata con forma de colmillos y dos collares de plata.

"¿Qué son?" pregunto Asuka, ella sabía que Shinji era un "Colmillo de Jaguar", por lo cual esas joyas podían tener algún significado oculto.

"Los dos son una medalla al valor, se supone que deben usarse los dos al cuello, son parte de una tradición milenaria" explico Shinji, claro que en la tradición eran colmillos reales y no joyas, pero ahora los jaguares son el símbolo de la fuerza de la ULN y su casería es ilegal, "Me gustaría que aceptes uno" dijo alistando uno de los collares entregándoselo a Asuka.

Asuka lo acepto"¿Podrías?" dijo dándole la espalda y levantando un poco su largo cabello rojo para que sea él mismo quien se lo ponga.

"Seguro" dijo Shinji mientras rodeaba el cuello de su novia con la cadena, era increíble pensar que sus manos, que pueden manejar un arma de largo alcance con precisión ahora estén temblando; con mucho cuidado cerro el seguro del collar "Listo".

Asuka tomo la joya en su mano y sonrío, no sería un anillo de diamantes, pero tenía un gran significado para ella, al volver a encarar al muchacho no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa florezca en sus labios y sin si quiera pensarlo le dio un gran beso apasionado a su novio, quien tardo una fracción de segundo en devolvérselo con la misma intensidad "Gracias" dijo desde su corazón, "Ahora es tu turno".

Shinji solo asintió, pero a diferencia de su contraparte femenina él se quedo de frente mirando el delicado rostro de Asuka y abrazándola mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos para colocarle el collar.

Al colocar el collar no retiro sus brazos, se quedo en la misma posición, esta vez abrazando a Shinji colocando su oído en el pecho del muchacho, solo disfrutando del, un poco acelerado, pero rítmico latido del corazón de su novio.

000

"… Y luego HIC quiso besarme… el muy baka, ¡Ni que estuviera tan bueno!" fueron las palabras de una ya ebria Misato.

"Pero… HIC tú te mueres por Kaji, y si quisieras HIC la próxima boda podría ser HIC la tuya" respondió Ritsuko mucho más ebria que su amiga, fue un error de cálculo por parte de la científico el pensar que ella tenía la misma resistencia al alcohol que su vieja amiga.

000

En la sala de su casa el espía Rioji Kaji miraba algunos papeles de su trabajo de medio tiempo, mientras bebía una taza de café que hace tiempo se enfrío.

Le hizo una mueca a la bebida para luego dejarla a un lado y continuar con su trabajo, tomándose solo un segundo para maldecir la interminable pila de documentos que tenía que revisar y a su perra suerte, como es que se les ocurre darle tanto trabajo el viernes, pero eso es un misterio que ni el mejor detective podría averiguar.

¡AAA AA AAAA AAACHU!

"Alguien debe estar hablando de mi. Espero que sea una linda chica".

000

"¡No Consuelo, no lo beses ese es gemelo malvado de Raúl!" dijo Ikari Rei muy preocupada.

La chica de coletas y la rubia falsa miraron fijamente a la primera elegida, no fue ella la que hace solo unas horas dijo que no debían tomarse tan en serio una telenovela.

"¿Que?" pregunto Rei al notar que tenía clavada en ella las fijas miradas de sus amigas.

¡WARK! "dijo" Pen-pen reclamándole a las visitas su descortesía con su ama y caminando hasta ella para recibir mimos por su "Acto heroico".

000

Estaba en paz.

La vista de la ciudad seguía siendo hermosa, pero en realidad, aunque este mirando en dirección a ella no le prestaba atención.

Esa sensación provenía del abrazo que compartía con Shinji, desde hace unos minutos que los dos guardaban silencio, no necesitaban palabras, el estar cerca del otro bastaba, pero ese silencio confortante no duraría para siempre.

"La temperatura esta bajando, será mejor irnos o pescaras un resfriado" dijo Shinji con suavidad, no quería hacerlo, quería que este momento fuera eterno, pero una parte de él logro recordar que su Asuka no estaba vestida para un clima como el de la noche de Tokio-3, se preocupo de su salud y termino imponiéndose a otra parte de si mismo que deseaba quedarse allí.

"No hace tanto frío, todavía podemos quedarnos cinco minutos más" dijo Asuka meneando la cabeza en negación, si empezaba a hacer frío, pero el calor del cuerpo de Shinji se transmitía gracias a lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, quería prolongar este momento lo más posible, jamás se había sentido así en toda su vida, quizás ese sentimiento era la felicidad que la esquivo toda su vida, no lo sabía, pero quería que durara para siempre.

Shinji solo fortaleció su abrazo y susurro un suave "Esta bien" al oído de la pelirroja para luego darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Asuka se hizo presente cuando sintió el suave roce de los labios de su Shinji, recordó la primera vez que sintió tal caricia, recordó lo enojada que estuvo con él, recordó con vergüenza lo cerca que estuvo de vengarse de él maquillándolo como un payaso durante una de las noches de su entrenamiento de sincronización y recordó con alivio que se detuvo cuando lo vio llorar por sus padres. No quería ni imaginarse que hubiese pasado entre ellos si no se hubiera detenido.

"Ya es hora, vamos" dijo Shinji maldiciendo cada palabra que salio de su boca, pero por mucho que quisiera, este momento no duraría para siempre, la temperatura era inusualmente baja esta noche.

"Esta bien, vamos" dijo Asuka reduciendo el abrazo que compartían a solo un apretón de manos, hacia frío y era tarde, este momento termino, pero estaba feliz por que sabía que ese fue solo el primero de muchos momentos así.

Y así la joven pareja retomo su camino hacia la residencia de las elegidas, sin nunca soltar sus manos.

000

A Tokio-2, una vibrante metrópoli, que era mucho más activa por las noches.

Cientos de discotecas, miles de bares y cantinas en los cuales la gente se divierte o simplemente ahoga sus penas.

"Y entonces HIC le dije: Chocolate fino, chocolate corriente, HIC todo es lo mismo después de que te lo comes".

El cantinero de uno de esos establecimientos estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con este borracho.

Se rumoraba por ahí que no hace mucho era un importante científico que trabajaba para el gobierno en el desarrollo de un arma capaza de compararse con un EVANGELION, pero fracaso, y ahora él tenía que soportar sus deprimentes comentarios y muchas veces estos no tenían sentido alguno.

"¿Eh Kenji, no crees que ya es hora de que lo dejes por hoy?" dijo, en realidad no le importaba la salud del alcohólico que tenían frente a él, pero sospechaba que ya no tenía dinero.

"Eso HIC a ti no te importa" dijo el borrachín asiendo un gran esfuerzo para articular cada palabra.

En ese momento la puerta de la cantina se abrió dejando entrar a un par de hombres muy grandes y ropas elegantes, el cantinero los vio un momento, no los conocía, pero conocía a los de su clase, era yakuzas, por su apariencia eran cobradores, siguió con sus asuntos, no tenía nada que temer, después de todo el ya pago su cuota de protección de este mes, pero se compadecía del sujeto al que vinieron a buscar.

Los hombres caminaron hasta la barra.

El cantinero seguía tranquilo, ese era el procedimiento normal, le preguntarían si ha visto a algún hombre en especifico, y por su puesto que el respondería con total honestidad porque le gusta mucho caminar.

"¿Tú eres Kenji Kikuchi?" pregunto uno de ellos al hombre ebrio en la barra.

"¡HIC Y eso a ti que te importa!" dijo Kenji sin haber volteado a ver a su interlocutor, de haberlo hecho se hubiera dado cuenta de su error.

Los hombres tomaron la respuesta como una afirmación y con un ligero golpe noquearon al ebrio y se lo llevaron frente a la vista de todos.

"Estas borracheras pre-funerarias me van a dejar en la quiebra" se dijo a si mismo el cantinero, este era el tercer borracho que se llevaban de su local, pero por suerte esta vez la perdida no fue mucha, solo fueron un par de copas de coñac.

000

La multitud seguía emocionada y lanzando arroz mientras el auto blanco que arrancaba transportando a la feliz pareja.

Todos siguieron al auto mientras se alejaba en el horizonte y en el centro de la pantalla aparecía la palabra "FIN".

"¿Rei, estás llorando?" pregunto Kasumi ignorando el hecho de que ella misma estaba llorando.

"No, solo tengo algo en el ojo" respondió Rei limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

"Listo, la pizza esta en camino… ¡Me lo perdí!" dijo Hikari al ver los créditos en de la telenovela en la televisión.

"Tranquilízate Hikari, lo repetirán mañana" dijo Rei con tono conciliador, también se sentía un poco culpable, bien pudieron ordenar comida antes.

"¡Pero no es justo!" y no lo era, pero fue ella quien perdió el juego de piedra papel o tijeras.

"¡Estoy en casa!" se escucho una voz emocionada desde la entrada.

"Bienvenida a casa" contesto Rei más como una costumbre que dándose cuenta de que su compañera de cuarto había llegado "Y solo era un programa de televisión, no es el fin del mundo" continuo con sus excusas, porque temía que la vena en la frente de su amiga explote en cualquier momento.

"¿Asuka?" pregunto Hikari para comprobar que la voz que escucho pertenecía a su amiga.

Apenas un segundo después las chicas vieron a su amiga entrar a la sala con algunas de sus ropas y una de las chaquetas blancas típicas del segundo elegido, lo cual le dio un buen presentimiento a una tercera parte del grupo de chicas, las otras dos terceras partes tuvieron un presentimiento similar, pero no lo consideraban bueno.

"¡Hola chicas!" dijo Asuka con una sonrisa que demostraba notoriamente la felicidad que sentía.

Un segundo después vieron al segundo elegido entrar con una camiseta gris con estampados rojos, e inmediatamente el chico sujeto la mano de la pelirroja con su mano derecha y levanto la izquierda dirigiéndola hacia Rei para saludarla mientras le daba una sonrisa la cual también denotaba felicidad.

El rostro de Rei se ilumino de repente al ver a su hermano gemelo, y a su compañera de de cuarto y mejor amiga con esa actitud "¿¡Dijo que si!?" pregunto con emoción a su hermano ahondando así el mal presentimiento que sus amigas estaban teniendo, y ellas lo demostraban con el extraño rictus que sus caras adoptaron.

Asuka y Shinji ensancharon un poco más sus sonrisas y asintieron levemente en respuesta, pero entonces la pelirroja disminuyo un poco su sonrisa y levantando un poco su cabeza para encarar a Shinji le pregunto sin ningún rastro de enojo en su voz: "¿Tú le contaste?".

Shinji abrió un poco sus labios para contestar a la pregunta pero Rei se le adelanto "Por supuesto, mi hermanito me lo cuenta todo" dijo con cada palabra cargada de orgullo.

"CASI todo" corrigió Shinji sonriéndole a su novia y luego mirando el regalo que le dio en el mirador (el que la cadena deje la joya a la altura de cierta parte de su anatomía era solo un bono extra muy bien planificado), cuando Rei la joya en el pecho de Asuka le dio un fingido gesto de enojo.

"Asuka-chan" dijo Kasumi, ya que hace unos momentos ella y Hikari ya habían reaccionado y estaba buscando atraer la atención de la pelirroja pero con un tono de cautela, era bien sabido que los elegidos tenían formas de cobrarse las ofensas de bastante… drásticas, mientras que Asuka y Shinji eran muy directos verbal y físicamente Rei era un poco más sutil y por lo general terminaba avergonzando a su víctima a tal punto que el/la deseaban terminando que la tierra se abra y se los trague, y ella no quería terminar así.

"¿Qué pasa Kasumi-chan?" dijo Asuka con su sonrisa de vuelta en su cara.

"¿De qué están hablando?" pregunto Hikari con la misma que su amiga ya que al estar fuera de la escuela y por lo tanto sin su autoridad de jefa de clases, se sentía indefensa ante los elegidos.

"No mucho…" dijo Asuka como restándole importancia al asunto mientras le daba a Shinji una mirada tranquilizadora que solo consiguió confundir más a las chicas que permanecían ignorantes de los sucesos de esta tarde y haciendo que Rei disfrute del momento "Solo lo más importante desde que los ángeles atacaron…" dijo satisfacción.

"Asuka acepto ser mi novia" completo Shinji con orgullo.

La pelirroja acerco su rostro al de su novio y le dio un pequeño, pero satisfactorio, beso que dejo a las visitas boquiabiertas y a Rei con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"Siempre supe que ustedes dos debían estar juntos…" dijo Rei cuando los labios de los enamorados se separaron "¡Oniichan tiene novia, oniichan tiene novia!" dijo burlonamente.

"¡Oye!" reclamo Asuka defendiendo a Shinji y a si misma en el proceso.

"¡Solo eres 2 minutos mayor que yo!" Shinji contraataco usando la ínfima cantidad de tiempo que lo convertía en "el hermano menor" para defenderse.

"¿Sabes cuanta diferencia hace eso entre chicos y chicas?" dijo Rei aún con su tono burlón.

"Vuelve a preguntármelo cuando yo tenga cuarenta y tú aún tengas 35 OUCH" respondió Shinji ganándose un, no tan pequeño, golpe en las costillas de parte de su novia, fue entonces que él aprendió que jamás juegues con la edad de una chica, luego Asuka, Rei y él mismo rieron de buena gana.

La falta de reacción de Hikari y Kasumi las hizo, por decirlo de alguna forma, brillar, lo cual atrajo nuevamente la atención de los elegidos "¿No se alegran chicas?" pregunto Asuka preocupada por sus amigas.

"¡¿COMO PUDISTE?!" exclamaron las dos a la vez.

000

Hacia un bonito día en Tokio-3, las escasas nubes estaban alejadas del sol que estaba por alcanzar el punto más alto en el cielo, en la tierra unas pocas aves cantoras trinaban mientras se escondían del calor en las sombras de sus árboles y en las aulas de la primera escuela secundaria aún se rumoraba sobre oficialización de la pareja de pilotos.

No todos los rumores eran bien intencionados, la naturaleza humana siempre asegurará que unos cuantos de esos rumores sean mal intencionados:

"El/Ella la/lo esta obligando".

"¿Ya supiste? Ella esta embarazada".

"La relación es parte del programa de reproducción de pilotos de NERV".

Claro que toda la escuela evitaba que esa clase de rumores no llegue ni a ellos, ni a los más cercanos a ellos.

Y como siempre los que se enteraban al final, si es que en algún momento se llegaban a enterar, eran los maestros, justo ahora uno de los ignorantes docentes comenzaba con su clase, para su desgracia esta hora estaba justo antes de almuerzo por lo cual sus estudiantes solo esperaban el fin de su clase para ir a disfrutar de sus alimentos, por lo que siempre tenía problemas para mantener la atención de los alumnos de 2º "A" en su clase.

Los chicos parecían especialmente distraídos hoy, por fortuna también tenía una noticia fresca e interesante para compensarlo.

"¡Como saben ayer la ULN lanzó cinco módulos desde distintos lugares en América!" sonrío ligeramente, tenía la atención de sus alumnos.

"Cada uno de esos módulos en este momento están siendo ensamblados para formar el Arca, el Arca es el paso más importante en la exploración espacial desde que el hombre piso la luna" el maestro frunció un poco el seño, estaba perdiendo la valiosa atención de sus discípulos (¿Con sus compañeros piloteando robots gigantes por la ciudad en contra de monstruos igual de grandes, quien creía que la exploración era interesante?) "Existen muchas cosas que hacen del Arca una maravilla tecnológica, pero sin duda lo más impresionante es que su tamaño es una cuarta parte del de el geofrente bajo nuestra ciudad" volvió a sonreír, eso sin duda atrajo la atención de todos de sus alumnos "Esa inmensa instalación estará destinada a diversas investigaciones" con esto volvió a perder el interés de sus educandos, entonces vio algo raro: Shinji Ikari estaba despierto.

Si bien era cierto que los maestros casi nunca se enteraban de los rumores que circulaban por la escuela el que Shinji Ikari era uno de los que piloteaban los robots gigantes y más que eso fue educado en América y es, aunque no terminaba de creérselo, capitán en la ULN, él debería saber mucho más sobre el asunto que el mismo.

"¿Tiene algo que añadir joven Ikari?" dijo el maestro llamando la atención del joven estudiante.

Shinji se puso de pie e inhalo profundamente, como acumulando aire para una larga respuesta "Toda información relacionada con el Arca y las investigaciones realizadas en ella es secreto confidencial de nivel cinco… y francamente no creo que usted lo sea" dijo con un aire arrogante que dejo boquiabiertos a todos en el salón "Y por cierto soy el capitán Ikari para usted" termino causando una risa general en sus compañeros y la irá del maestro, luego le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Asuka quien solo movió sus labios como diciendo inmaduro.

Para el maestro era muy humillante, como le gustaría que los títulos de Shinji no fueran más que una mentira, pero los exámenes que dio antes de ingresar a la escuela demostraban que no solo eran verdaderos, sino que eran de un estándar más alto que el japonés "¡Ikari… al pasillo y cargue con usted tres cubos de agua!" era un castigo inusual, al menos para el resto de los estudiantes.

000

La hora del almuerzo llego y Rei prefirió dejar a su hermano y a su cuñada solos, por esta vez, luego tendría que vigilarlos… o podrían hacer quien sabe que cosa en quien sabe que lugar, por eso no los perdía de vista.

"¿Cómo dejamos que ESO pase?" dijo Hikari señalando a la pareja del momento.

"Nos descuidamos, yo pensaba que lo mandaría a volara en cualquier momento" dijo Kasumi con su voz cargada de decepción.

'Una menos, faltan dos' pensó Rei mientras veía a sus amigas, planeando su siguiente juego de cupido, pero el problema era con quien podía ligar a sus amigas.

000

Bajo la sombra de un árbol Shinji y Asuka estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, la pelirroja estaba algo callada

"¿Cual es el problema de ese sujeto?" pregunto Shinji tratando de iniciar una conversación, pero más bien estaba quejándose.

"¿Su problema, más bien cual es el tuyo?" refunfuño Asuka "¡No puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro!" dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable, su novio hizo esa broma para complacerla, olvidando que de todas formas el terminaba en el pasillo dos o tres veces por semana por bromas como la de hoy.

"Pero soy tu inmaduro" dijo poniendo una cara de inocente que hubiera convencido a cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

"Esto es en serio" reclamo la pelirroja "¿Cuál es tú problema con la autoridad?".

"Ninguno" dijo llanamente el Segundo elegido ganándose una mirada de reclamo de su novia "Es solo que los maestros de aquí no la tienen" continuo, no era su culpa que al compararlos con los docentes de su antigua academia parecieran payasos.

"A veces me pregunto que haces aquí" dijo Asuka resignada.

"Estar a tú lado" le susurro Shinji al oído.

"Baka".

000

Era algo inusual, pero bienvenido.

Eso era para la Mayor Katsuragui el tener algo de tiempo libre en NERV ya que generalmente el tiempo para revisar los documentos que llegaban a su escritorio y la mayor parte del tiempo se llevaba algunos a casa.

Pero cuando eso sucedía iba a ver lo que su vieja amiga Ritsuko hacía para ganarse la vida y por eso estaba en el pequeño ascensor que la llevaría a donde la más joven de las Akagi le daba mantenimiento a los "simuladores corporales" que se usaban en el desarrollo del sistema sustituto y las MAGIS en mismas también estaban incluidas en este proceso.

Cuando llego Ritsuko y su asistente Maya estaban tecleando en sus consolas a una velocidad con la que ella solo soñaba, si tuviera esa habilidad terminaría sus labores en tiempo record 'Una puede soñar'.

"¿Cómo va el mantenimiento?" pregunto Misato mientras le echaba mano a una taza de café sobre un escritorio.

"Todo estará listo a las tres como lo prometí Mayor" dijo la doctora en tono profesional "Por cierto ese café ya esta frío" continuo con una sonrisa. Si hay algo que Misato odie más que una taza de café es una taza de café fría.

Misato probó el líquido negro en la taza y le hizo una graciosa mueca para luego dejarla en donde la encontró "Bien, pero no te esfuerces demasiado" recomendó, porque mientras más rápido termine la rubia más pronto debía volver a sus labores.

000

Mientras en el cuarto de monitoreo de las pruebas del sistema sustituto un par de monitores mostraban el avance en una serie de fases mientras Ritsuko hablaba a través de un micrófono con las elegidas, o más bien soportando las quejas de estas.

"¡Esto es absurdo!" Rei se quejo por enésima en el día luego de que el contador en la habitación de monitoreo se detuviera al terminar.

"Rei esto es necesa…" Ritsuko fue interrumpida antes de explicar que todo lo que están haciendo se absolutamente necesario.

"¡¿Por qué tenemos que estar desnudas?!" Asuka reclamo con un fuerte grito.

"Por que necesitamos observar como reaccionan sin los trajes de conexión" respondió Ritsuko con paciencia, no podía culparlas por estar molestas, ella también lo estaría "No se preocupen pro…" pero el ser siempre interrumpida comenzaba a molestarla.

"¿¡Y por qué Shinji no tiene que hacer esto!?" volvió a preguntar Asuka.

Ritsuko escucho un susurro "Déjamelo a mi" volteo para ver a una sonriente Mayor Katsuragi, normalmente no le dejaría hacerlo, pero las elegidas ya agotaron su paciencia, así que simplemente le entrego el micrófono a la militar.

"Asuka… como sabes, al contrarió de Rei y tú Shinji no es empleado de la ONU, el pertenece a la ULN y esa organización jamás dejaría que Shinji haga algo que beneficie directamente a la ONU… además" comenzó Misato con su explicación antes de tomar su postura de ataque "¿No te parece que estas muy ansiosa por ver a tu novio desnudo?" eso no solo acallaría a Asuka, sino también a serviría de advertencia para Rei; Misato nunca pensó que las burlas que hacia cuando la Tercera y el Segundo elegido apenas se conocieron fueran en realidad palabras proféticas.

"¡BAAAKA!" el grito de una seguramente sonrojada Asuka fue la última transmisión innecesaria que recibieron de las elegidas.

"Las cámaras están apagadas, caminen por el pasillo hasta sus cabinas de conexión" dijo Ritsuko con una gran sonrisa, 'Te has vuelto una buena madre Misato' pensó al ver la facilidad con la que su amiga manejaba la situación y reducía a silencio las protestas de sus encargadas.

000

El Dogma Terminal era sin duda alguna el área más extensa de los cuarteles de NERV, de hecho si alguna persona tratara de ver el fondo del eje central desde su cima pensaría que era uno de esos famosos "posos sin fondo" y si cayera por el probablemente tendría tiempo suficiente para hacer un testamento.

Por el eje central una gigantesca figura humanoide descendía apoyado en una cuerda adecuada para soportar su enorme peso permitiendo apoyar al titán un pie en ella dejando así una des sus manos libres para trasportar un objeto masivo.

000

"¿Cómo se sienten?" pregunto Ritsuko luego de que las elegidas entraran en sus cabinas de simulación.

"Mi brazo derecho es la única parte de mi cuerpo que puedo sentir" dijo Asuka viendo fijamente esa extremidad mientras la movía un poco, casi como si fuera un bebe que acabara de darse cuenta que el brazo esta pegado a su cuerpo.

Y Rei se limito a decir "Extraño" era la mejor palabra que se le ocurría para describir lo que sentía.

La científico rubia bajo un poco la cabeza, estos no era lo que las MAGIS esperaban, un segundo después un tintineo se escucho 'Esos montones de chatarra están deliberando' pensó pues sabía que ese sonido significaba, las súper computadoras creadas por su madre estaban poniéndose de acuerdo en algo.

"Rei, imagina que mueves tu brazo derecho" ordeno como parte de la prueba, solo necesitaba ver si la piloto era capaz de hacerlo para dar su propio veredicto en cuanto al problema.

En su cabina de simulación Rei Ikari movió su mano derecha a una de los mandos y apretó ligeramente el gatillo en el.

Si estuviera en su EVA el brazo derecho se habría movido un poco, pero no fue ese el resultado con el simulador corporal.

"¿Qué sucede Rei?" Ritsuko pregunto al no ver ningún movimiento en el simulador corporal de Rei.

"No lo se, cuando hago esto el EVA se mueve" dijo Rei eludiendo la responsabilidad en el fracaso del intento.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Misato le pregunto a su amiga.

"Creo que simplemente necesitábamos más datos para intentarlo" respondió con cansancio, 'tanto trabajo para nada' "Esperaremos un momento antes de volverlo a intentar" dijo resignándose a hacer su trabajo por inútil que le parezca.

000

"¿Hmm? Al parecer hay una filtración" dijo el teniente Aoba mientras revisaba el estado de las paredes que cubrían las paredes del cuarto de investigación.

"¿En donde?" pregunto la sub-comandante Akagi con interés, nada debe salir mal con el experimento que supervisa su hija.

"Es en la pared proteínica número 87, al parecer esta deteriorándose" dijo mientras exponía un grafico en su monitor con la información requerida.

"No debería sorprendernos" dijo el teniente Hyuga con naturalidad "Esa sección se construyo después de que los ataque comenzaran, así que se hizo en muy poco tiempo y el equipo estaba muy cansado en ese entonces" explico.

"Pues será mejor que se hagan cargo de inmediato, o tendremos que aguantar las quejas de Fuyutsuqui" dijo Naoko Akagi con una pequeña sonrisa, a fin de cuentas no era nada de que preocuparse.

000

"Sempai, tenemos una filtración" dijo Maya mientras revisaba un mensaje de su Terminal.

"¡¿Esta afectando a la prueba?!" pregunto Ritsuko emocionada, sería maravilloso que los pobres resultados que estaban obteniendo sean por causas externas.

"No sempai, al parecer la barrera proteínica número 87 esta deteriorada, solo se filtra un poco de agua" respondió Maya.

"¡Diablos! Tendremos que soportar las quejas del comandante" dijo la científica con resignación.

Ritsuko estaba por ordenar a las elegidas que intenten mover sus simuladores una vez más cuando la pantalla principal de la habitación dio un aviso de alarma.

"¡Sempai, la pared proteínica 87 colapso algo se esta filtrando!" dijo Maya angustiada.

"Desconecten el conducto 66" ordeno la científico en un intento por frenar el agente extraño antes de que cause algún daño importante.

Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de la rubia la contaminación seguía expandiéndose rápidamente, y así se lo informaban los técnicos que estaban supervisando la prueba con ella.

000

Uriel el onceavo mensajero pudo acercarse sin ser detectado.

Y es que al contrario que sus hermanos él opto por un tamaño más discreto.

Estaba complacido, su táctica estaba resultando como un reloj suizo, gracias a su tamaño microscópico pudo burlar a las copias e infiltrarse en la fortaleza que los humanos construyeron sobre la Luna Roja.

Podía sentir las ansias de los lilims mientras buscaba abrirse paso hasta su objetivo.

Al parecer la suerte le sonreía, pro casualidad llego al área donde estaban dos de los cachorros que controlaban a las copias, estaban aisladas por alguna clase de barrera… nada que no pudiera atravesar.

000

"¡Sempai, la contaminación llegara al cuarto de los simuladores corporales!" dijo Maya alarmada mientras sus monitores le indicaban que el agente invasor llegaría con las elegidas en cualquier momento.

"Preparen los polisomas, que eliminen la contaminación en cuanto ingrese al cuarto" ordeno Ritsuko y de inmediato todos los técnicos teclearon furiosamente en sus consolas para liberar pequeños dispositivos en el cuarto donde estaban las elegidas.

Una mancha morada apareció en una de las paredes y luego entro al cuarto y los pequeños robots dispararon su láser contra la necia sustancia, solo para ser desviados por una pequeña pared naranja.

"¿Eso es… un campo AT?" susurro Misato incrédula.

"¡Patrón sanguíneo azul confirmado!" dijo Ritsuko levantando su mirada del monitor de su Terminal.

"¡Expulsen las cabinas de contacto!" ordeno Misato tras oír el veredicto de su amiga, no podía dejar a sus protegidas a esa cosa.

Un segundo después las capsulas salieron disparadas del cuarto hacia el lago del geofrente y el ángel hizo contacto con el brazo de uno de los simuladores corporales moviéndolo violentamente hacia el la ventana del cuarto de monitoreo.

Afortunadamente Misato activo un dispositivo de emergencia que separo el brazo contaminado del resto del cuerpo.

"¡Todos salgan de aquí, debemos aislar esta área inmediatamente!" ordeno Ritsuko mientras ella misma salía de la habitación para ser seguida por una calmada Mayor Katsuragi.

000

"Dejaron entrar al ángel… ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso" dijo la Dra. Naoko Akagi mientras las alarmas de alerta sonaban por todo el cuartel y el mismísimo comandante Fuyutsuqui aparecía en escena tomando su lugar en lo más alto del centro de mando y sujetando la bocina de una línea segura.

Tras unos segundos de charla todas las alarmas se apagaron y la Dra. Akagi murmuraba "Es pronto para que pase esto".

"¡Lancen a los EVAS a la superficie!" ordeno la su-comandante como medida de precaución.

"EVAS 00 y 02 lanzados, el EVA-01 no pudo ser localizado" dijo el teniente Aoba consternado por la ausencia de la maquina púrpura.

"La Unidad-01 esta a salvo" dijo Naoko como una advertencia para que nadie haga preguntas.

000

Desde uno de las maquinas destinadas para el mantenimiento de eje central un hombre de cola de caballo y quijada sin afeitar miro primero hacia arriba y donde parte la estructura estaba siendo sellada y luego al frente y abajo donde una gruesa cuerda descendía hasta uno de los lugares mejor custodiados de NERV.

"¿Creo que esta vez tendrán que arreglárselas sin ti muchacho?" dijo antes de saltar a un túnel que lo llevaría de vuelta al dogma central.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, ya hizo su parte.

000

Por un enorme corredor la Unidad-01 caminaba con sus generadores de diesel acoplados en sus contenedores para el largo recorrido que estaba haciendo.

En su mano derecha el titán púrpura llevaba una lanza rojiza de dos puntas, la última puerta que obstaculizaba su camino se abrió como invitándolo a pasar, se detuvo un momento para leer la inscripción sobre ella "Las puertas del cielo".

Shinji tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener su risa 'Sin duda el viejo tiene sentido del humor' pensó antes de dar un paso al cuarto.

Tras dar unos cuantos colosales pasos más se detuvo ante una figura humanoide del tamaño de su EVA con una mascar con siete ojos, sin armadura, totalmente blanca y clavada a una cruz roja adecuada para contenerla, bajo la vista y pudo ver que aún sus piernas faltaban casi desde la cintura ya que dichas extremidades más bien parecían muñones de sus yo amputadas.

"Creciste desde la última vez que nos vimos 'Pequeñito'" dijo con tono burlón.

Pero esa actitud era solo una mascara, dudaba de si debía obedecer sus ordenes.

Con el arma que sostenía podía acabar al ser frente a él de una vez por todas y así evitar el tan temido "Tercer Impacto".

Sus ordenes eran las de solo clavar la lanza en el pecho del indefenso ángel frente a él, para contenerlo todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

'Y pensar que mataste a la mitad de los seres humanos con tus berrinches matutinos'.

"El comité no necesita a Adán para iniciar el 'Tercer impacto', al parecer existen otros métodos para hacerlo y mientras sigan buscando a Adán nosotros tendremos tiempo para encontrar una forma para detenerlos" recordó las palabras de Kaji y concordó con ellas.

Clavo la lanza en el pecho de Adán y giro para comenzar su retirada, si no destruir al ser frente a él no detendría el Tercer Impacto no tenía razones para destruirlo ahora.

En la cabina dio una pequeña sonrisa 'Y pensar que el viejo cree que esto es una prueba de lealtad, pero solo suerte de que yo ya tuviera esa orden de alguien más'.

000

En el grafico que se mostraba en el monitor principal de centro de mando se mostraba que el área contaminada en el cuarto de los simuladores corporales estaba constituida por agua ligera mientras que era nula donde su peso aumentaba por una mayor cantidad de oxigeno.

"Parece que no le gusta el agua pesada" dijo Makoto como una broma, nunca creyó que su broma iluminaría las mejores mentes de NERV.

"¡Por supuesto, el oxigeno!" dijo Ritsuko obteniendo una idea del teniente con gafas.

"¡Estas diciendo que odia el oxigeno!" pregunto Misato de forma simple.

"Es una posibilidad Mayor" respondió la sub-comandante como si estuviera dándole permiso a su hija para proceder.

"Introduzcan ozono, eso debería frenar al ángel" ordeno Ritsuko

Al principio funciono obligando al ángel a retroceder para alejarse del ozono pero en cuanto llego al área con mayor concentración empezó a resistirse.

"¡El ozono ya no funciona, ahora lo esta asimilando!" informo alarmado el teniente Aoba.

"Esta evolucionando" murmuro Ritsuko mientras trataba de entender lo que pasaba.

"¡Alguien esta tratando de hackear el sistema!" grito el teniente Hyuga antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de salir de la sorpresa que les dio el ángel "¡Abriendo puertas falsas, imponiendo un Firewall!" dijo mientras tecleaba en su consola para prevenir que el hacker consiga entrar al sistema "¡Ignora las puertas falsas, paso los firewalls!".

"No puede ser humano" escucharon a la sub-comandante en un susurro.

"El rastreo termino, las MAGIS localizaron al hacker… esta en los cuarteles, la sección "B"" Hyuga dijo la última parte casi sin aliento por lo que esto implicaba.

"El color de ángel esta cambiando, se parece a…" informo preocupado Aoba viendo la pantalla que monitoreaba al ángel que ahora tenía un color dorado.

"Un circuito" completo Ritsuko.

"¡El ángel ha hackeado MELCHOR!" grito Hyuga llamando la atención de sus superiores y dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

"Secuencia de autodestrucción propuesta por la IA" dijo una voz automatizada provocando que todos en el centro de mando palidecieran.

"Secuencia de autodestrucción cancelada por desición de la IA" volvió a decir la voz dejando que algo de color regrese a rostro de todos.

La autodestrucción fue cancelada por los otros dos componentes la MAGI: GASPAR y BALTAZAR.

000

No cabe duda que los lilims son astutos, lo bombardearon con algo que lo lastimaba, lo hicieron retroceder, pero él no será vencido tan fácilmente, quizás no tenga la fuerza ni el poder destructivo de sus hermanos, pero tiene una ventaja:

Su gran adaptabilidad.

Su cuerpo rápidamente se adapto al elemento con el que lo estaban atacando y gracias a eso se dio cuenta de algo

Si Uriel tuviera un rostro estaría sonriendo, los lilims le confiaban todo a su tecnología, y con una pequeña modificación en su cuerpo fue capaz de controlar una de las maquinas que rigen la fortaleza de la Luna Roja con facilidad ya que los obstáculos que los lilims le pusieron y una vez que tuvo el completo control obligo a la maquina a destruir la fortaleza.

Su orden fue bloqueada por las otras maquinas que rigen la fortaleza, sin duda un mecanismo de defensa puesto por los lilims.

Los números lo eran todo, su orden fue anulada por que el sistema solo seguirá lo que l mayoría decida, claro que eso no era un obstáculo para él, bastaría con que se apodere de otra de las maquinas principales para tener la mayoría, y a juzgar por la facilidad con la que lo hizo la primera vez no tardaría demasiado.

O eso creía, ya que esta maquina estaba ofreciendo una resistencia extraordinaria.

Se preocupo aunque la caída de la maquina era cuestión de tiempo, los ángeles ya habían aprendido que eso es precisamente lo que no se les debe dar a los lilims.

000

"Como lo ordeno los códigos están cambiando cada 5 segundos" informo Maya respirando un poco más calmada.

"¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?" pregunto el comandante Fuyutsuqui de forma seca.

"Aproximadamente dos horas" respondió Ritsuko con preocupación.

000

En la sala de planeación táctica del cuartel general las personas más de NERV estaban reunidas para decidir la mejor estrategia contra la amenaza de este ángel.

"Al parecer este ángel esta compuesto de maquinas microscópicas que se agrupan y forman una inteligencia artificial muy avanzada" reporto Ritsuko mientras mostraba imágenes del ángel "Y no solo eso, también parece estar evolucionando".

"Evolución: El mecanismo supervivencia de todo ser viviente" dijo el comandante sin que eso represente ninguna ayuda.

"La mejor forma de eliminar a un enemigo que evoluciona es muriendo con él… propongo la eliminación física de MAGI" dijo Misato sin ver ninguna otra salida, eso quizás sea causado por la horrible sensación de estar olvidando algo que tenía.

"¡Mayor, destruir las MAGIS es lo mismo que destruir el cuartel!" dijo la sub-comandante notoriamente molesta.

"Señora, esto le compete a la sección táctica, y no veo otra forma" dijo Misato con cautela, no necesitaba tener a la mujer más importante de NERV en su contra.

"Pero la hay Misato" dijo Ritsuko, muy a su pesar ella podía ver una solución más arriesgada, pero también mejor a largo plazo "Si aceleramos la evolución del ángel quizás consigamos que coexista con MAGI" dijo sonando muy segura.

"La autodestrucción es la etapa final de la evolución" dijo Fuyutsuqui aprobando el plan de Ritsuko.

"Enviaremos un comando de autodestrucción al ángel a través de GASPAR y tal vez elija coexistir con MAGI" resumió la sub-comandante satisfecha por saber que tendrá una oportunidad para salvar a sus obras maestras.

"¡Pero estarán bajando la guardia contra el ángel!" quizás Misato no fuese una experta en lo que se refiere a este campo pero a cualquiera le parecería obvio que eso harían.

"Entonces todo dependerá de la velocidad, el que sea más rápido sobrevivirá GASPAR o el ángel" sentencio el comandante antes de que madre e hija se prepararan para el duelo que tendrían con el ángel.

000

"¿Qué esta pasando Kaji?" pregunto Shinji al entrar a la oficina de su guardián, esta por demás decir que el joven piloto estaba enojado, al intentar regresar su Unidad-01 a su jaula se encontró con todo tipo de inconvenientes y tuvo que agotar pro completo su generador a diesel para dejar su maquina en la superficie del geofrente y nadie sabía decirle nada de su novia y su hermana.

"Al parecer un ángel consiguió entrar al geofrente, hackeo a MELCHOR y esta intentando hackear a GASPAR para destruir los cuarteles" dijo Kaji con calma, hace tiempo había aprendido que la mejor forma de calmar a su protegido en estas circunstancias era decir las cosas claras y sin rodeos y prefirió no preguntar acerca de la "Misión" que se le fue encargada a su muchacho ya que seguramente todo salió bien pues siguen vivos.

"¿¡Estas bromeando!?" pregunto el Segundo elegido sin creerse del todo lo que su tutor le dijo, pero el ligero movimiento de la cabeza de su tutor le convenció de que no era así, "¡¿Y Rei y Asuka?!" pregunto preocupado.

Una pequeña gota de sudor bajo por la frente de hombre de la eterna barba de tres días sin poder evitar sobresaltarse un poco por la pregunta, ya que se había olvidado de ellas por completo. "Sus cabinas fueron lanzadas al lago, supongo de deben seguir ahí" dijo poniendo sus manos al frente en una postura defensiva.

Shinji le dio la espalda a Kaji y se preparo para salir de la oficina "¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Kaji sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de su protegido.

"Voy por ellas" dijo Shinji con simpleza.

"Llévales algo de ropa y que ni se te ocurra mirar dentro de las cabinas antes de dársela" dijo Kaji como advertencia al recordar las especificaciones del experimento de hoy.

Shinji solo le dio una sonrisa y se fue.

000

"¡Alguien ayúdenos!" gritaba Rei periódicamente desde que las sacaron del cuartel por su seguridad, pero comenzaba a sospechar que se olvidaron de ellas.

"¡No podemos salir!" también gritaba Asuka omitiendo la razón por la que no lo harían, no era divertido estar desnuda en uno de esos tubos de metal.

000

En el centro de mando el gran cuerpo físico de MAGI GASPAR estaba expuesto y dentro de él en el estrecho espacio que ofrecía la sub-comandante Akagi trabajaba arduamente para preparar a su diseño para vencer al ángel que amenazaba con dejar a los cuarteles reducidos a escombros mientras afuera su hija realizaba una labor parecida, solo que un poco más cómoda por tener más espacio para moverse que su progenitora.

"¿Creí que odiabas a las MAGI, porque no dejaste que mi plan continuara?" pregunto la Mayor Katsuragi cuya función el lugar se reducía a entregar las herramientas que su amiga pudiera necesitar.

"Y así es, es solo que aquí hay mucho en juego, y podremos soportarlo mejor con este montón de chatarra trabajando bien" en ese aspecto Ritsuko era muy parecida a su amiga Misato, era capaz de olvidar todo sentimiento personal si la situación lo ameritaba.

"Creo eres más madura que yo" dijo Misato apoyando con sinceridad a su amiga en este momento tan difícil para ella.

"¿Estas lista Ritsuko?" pregunto la sub-comándate desde dentro de GASPAR.

"Cuando diga" respondió la rubia.

000

Le faltaba poco, ya casi tenía a la maquina subyugada y por lo tanto a la fortaleza destruida.

Entonces sintió como la última gran maquina se contactaba con él.

Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, en ese estado tardaría mucho menos tiempo en controlarla y así podía hacer su trabajo más rápido y con menos riesgo.

O eso pensaba hasta que sintió como la maquina le ordenaba morir.

Comprendió que este era un duelo de velocidad, solo el más rápido sobreviviría, ya que cuando su cuerpo tomo su actual forma se volvió vulnerable a ese tipo de ataques.

000

En el centro de mando nadie se atrevía a respirar por temor a desconcentrar a las mujeres que hacían todo su esfuerzo por vencer al ángel.

Pero en una pantalla un grafico que mostraba la contaminación de GASPAR que crecía a una velocidad alarmante obligo a Misato a preguntar por su porvenir.

"¿Cómo van?" pregunto en un susurro.

"No te preocupes, le llevamos un segundo de ventaja" respondió Ritsuko sin cambiar la seria expresión de su rostro.

"¡Un segundo!" exclamo Misato al borde del pánico.

"Es más que suficiente" Ritsuko dijo confiada antes de presionar la tecla "ENTER" en su teclado para que inmediatamente el grafico que indicaba la contaminación de GASPAR mostraba que el ganador del duelo fue GASPAR y como el control que el ángel ganó sobre las otras dos computadoras se perdía y un nuevo mensaje aparecía indicando que el patrón sanguíneo azul desapareció.

Todos en el lugar solo pudieron exhalar el aliento que contenían sin darse cuenta.

"¡Jamás volveré a dudar de ti Rits!" dijo Misato dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su tensa amiga quien solo devolvió una débil sonrisa.

000

0010100010010100010010011110010100100100100110110010010010010010110100011100…

O en español:

Uriel se dio cuenta de su error al tomar la forma de una maquina y perder así la capacidad de adaptarse, condenándose así a compartir el mismo destino de quienes lo intentaron antes que él.

000

"¡No puedo creer que Misato se olvidar de nosotras!" se quejo Rei mientras a lo lejos veía el edificio principal de NERV, por suerte su hermano no lo hizo y le llevo junto con algunos miembros femeninos de la Sección 2 les llevaron unas ropas a ella y a Asuka y ahora mismo las transportaban en un todo terreno de vuelta a los cuarteles, lo único de lo que podía quejarse era de la fea ropa que les dieron pero Asuka ya se estaba encargando de reclamarle eso a las agentes.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR.

Otro mes otro capítulo.

Bien en este capitulo Asuka y Shinji por fin se hicieron pareja, espero que les gustara la escena del mirador.

Pero estoy seguro de que estarán más interesados en la de la base de la ULN y los antiguos compañeros de Shinji, de los cuales aprenderán más en el segundo o tercer Interludio y por si se preguntan cual es el incidente del "Terremoto" encontraran algo sobre el en capítulo 4.

Y como se abran dado cuenta los experimentos para crear el sistema sustituto no van muy bien.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	13. Leliel

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: 03/09/07

CAPITULO XII: Leliel.

El día de clases ya había terminado, sin embargo algunos estudiantes pertenecientes al grupo de 2º "A" continuaban en su aula realizando las odiosas tareas de limpieza.

Justo afuera Asuka estaba tomando un descanso de la tarea mientras marcaba con esperanza un número en su celular, solo para recibir una acostumbrada decepción, ya que nuevamente fue la contestadora del aparato la que respondió a su llamado.

"¡Shinji, Ayúdame…! ¡Déjenme pervertidos!" fue el mensaje que dejo en la contestadota de Shinji.

"¡¿Qué pasa Asuka-chan?!" escucho a su mejor amiga Rei mientras ella y sus otras amigas salían armadas con escobas y trapeadores dispuestas a protegerla del supuesto ataque del que era víctima.

"No es nada" respondió la alemana con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, nunca quiso asustar a sus amigas "Solo quería hablar con Shin-chan, pero su celular sigue apagado, así que quise preocuparlo un poco para cuando revise su contestadora" dijo como excusa riendo un poco.

"Yo no se lo que ves en ese ba…" trato de decir Kasumi, pero la severa mirada de las elegidas le hizo pensar en una forma no tan agresiva de hablar del Segundo elegido "… el hermano de Rei".

"Y ni siquiera es un buen novio" concordó Hikari con la falsa rubia, claro que en realidad la única prueba que tenía de eso era esta.

"Asuka-chan, no deberías ser tan posesiva, ya sabes que mi hermano tiene que ir una vez al mes a la base Atsugi para… para lo que sea que lo necesiten" dijo Rei defendiendo a Shinji del ataque de sus amigas. "Además regresa mañana" dijo para animar a la pelirroja y a ella misma.

"Lo se Rei-chan, pero quisiera que al menos me dijera para que tiene que ir todos los meses a ese lugar, y por qué debe apagar su teléfono" dijo la pelirroja aceptando los argumentos de la peliazul, pero sin dejar de quejarse. Era sencillamente injusto y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

000

En otro sitio, a una considerable distancia de la escuela secundaria de Tokio-3, un extenuado Shinji Ikari devoraba sus abundantes alimentos, pero deseando que su sabor fuera más decente. De no ser por su entrenamiento de supervivencia no podría soportar la asquerosa comida de las instalaciones privadas de la ULN dentro de la base Atsugi.

"Debe apresurarse capitán, necesitamos terminar hoy mismo" dijo el general Pérez al ingresar al pequeño comedor que tenían a su disposición.

"Lo se señor, es solo que estoy un poco cansado" contesto Shinji demostrándolo con el tono de su voz.

"Recuerde que fue su decisión apresurar la prueba lo más posible capitán, pero si cree no poder terminar hoy bien podríamos dejarlo para mañana, de todas formas estamos una semana al frente del calendario" ofreció el comandante de esa sección de la base.

"Permiso para hablar señor" dijo Shinji pidiendo permiso para hablar libremente.

Por su parte el general se limito a asentir con su cabeza, el chico frente a él era demasiado importante como para no permitirle expresar su opinión.

"Sin ofender, pero la comida es pésima y quiero terminar aquí lo más rápido posible, para regresar a Tokio-3" dijo Shinji con un tono de voz más bajo que lo usual, después de todo le estaba hablando a un general.

"No se preocupe capitán, de seguro tiene a una linda chica esperándolo" dijo el general con una sonrisa. Él por supuesto tenía un privilegiado acceso a la información acerca de la vida diaria del Segundo elegido y por lo tanto sabía que su novia lo estaba esperando en la ciudad fortaleza; miro su versátil reloj por un momento "Pero si quiere terminar hoy debemos regresar ahora" comento para luego salir de la habitación.

"Entendido" dijo Shinji con una sonrisa antes de seguir a su superior.

000

En los cuarteles de NERV, en la oficina de la Mayor Katsuragi,Misato se encontraba revisando una de las interminables pilas de papel que suelen poblar su escritorio cuando escucho el sonido de unos pasos entrando a su oficina. Levanto su mirada de su escritorio y se sorprendió al ver Kaji entrando.

"¿Qué necesitas?" pregunto con una voz cargada de una seriedad absoluta.

"Estoy bien gracias…" respondió Kaji reclamando la falta de cortesía de Misato, pero luego le regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. "Necesito que firmes estos documentos" dijo serio, después de todo esa era la razón oficial para visitar a Misato, pero por alguna razón la palabra _excusa_ se le venía a la mente. Sin más le entrego la carpeta que traía bajo el brazo.

La Mayor recibió la carpeta y leyó su título: Transferencia de la Unidad-03, eso era una sorpresa, sabía que la ULN estaba próxima a terminar la construcción del EVA-03, pero el que ya estuvieran pensando en transferirlo era ciertamente intrigante.

"Parece que en la ULN están ansiosos por igualar fuerzas con la ONU" dijo Misato ante lo que veía como la mejor explicación a la prisa de organización.

"Aún sin la Unidad-03 la ULN ya tiene la ventaja de poder con el EVA-01 y Shinji" dijo Kaji con una seriedad que parecía poco propia de él.

"¿Qué quieren entonces? El Instituto Marduk todavía no ha encontrado al Cuarto Elegido" pregunto la Mayor, fastidiada por las afirmaciones de Kaji.

"Es cierto, pero no creo que a NERV le disguste tener cuatro Unidades a su disposición" dijo Kaji aceptando el punto de Misato.

"Cuatro EVAS… Podríamos dominar al mundo" bromeo Misato sin darse cuenta de que estaba bajando la guardia.

"Eso si tres sacos de hormonas lo permiten" continuo Kaji refiriéndose a los elegidos y logrando que la Mayor sonriera, pero su comentario trajo un pensamiento a su mente "Y hablando de hormonas alborotadas ¿Ya has tenido la _charla _con tus protegidas?".

Misato tardo una fracción de segundo en darse cuenta de lo que Kaji quería decir con la _charla _y maldijo el que tuviera razón. Con dos de los pilotos enamorados y pasando mucho tiempo juntos era necesario tomar ciertas precauciones "¿Supongo que tú ya la tuviste con Shinji?" contraatacó, aún sabiendo que él no se hubiera atrevido a mencionar el asunto si no tuviera alguna ventaja.

"Hace un tiempo cuando Shinji tuvo su primera novia, pero creo que tendré que refrescarle la memoria" respondió Kaji. Quería salir del asunto lo más rápido posible para poder hacer su movimiento con Misato.

"Ya veo, creo que hablare con ellas hoy cuando regrese, ¿Tienes alguna video grabadora?" Misato dijo la última parte con una gran sonrisa, su colección de videos de los momentos vergonzosos de sus protegidas, y principalmente de Rei, era uno de sus más grandes orgullos.

"¿Para que?" pregunto Kaji ingenuamente.

000

Como de costumbre en las noches de Tokio-3 las luces artificiales opacaban las estrellas que posiblemente seguirían brillando mucho después de que la ciudad fortaleza se extinguiera.

Una de las luces pertenecía al apartamento de Misado Katsuragi, quien había conseguido arrinconar por fin a sus protegidas en su habitación

Una sonrisa que estaba entre la satisfacción y la picardía apareció en su cara y sus jadeos delataban el gran esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para cortar todas las vías de escape que la chicas podían aprovechar para librarse de la plática que quería sostener con ellas (Tal ves cometió un error al acercarse a ellas con una banana y un preservativo ya que ellas se echaron a correr).

"Como se habrán dado cuenta no hay salida, y aunque no les guste ya es hora de que tengamos esta charla" dijo Misato con el tono de voz más serio que pudo invocar, pero sin perder jamás su sonrisa picaresca.

Tanto Asuka como Rei examinaron la habitación de la Mayor buscando alguna forma de salir de ella. La puerta estaba completamente obstruida por el cuerpo de su tutora y lamentablemente la única otra salida era la ventana, pero desgraciadamente al estar en un sexto piso no era una opción seria, no estaban tan desesperadas. Tras intercambiar una mirada las dos se sentaron en el piso haciendo a un lado un par de pantaletas de la mujer mayor.

Misato se preparo para hablar, pero a pesar de su experiencia con Kaji y otros hombres, le era difícil abordar un tema como el sexo y las responsabilidades inherentes y las consecuencias de la falta de precauciones, así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire… "Creo que las dos ya son lo bastante mayores para hablar de… eh… sexo" listo lo dijo, pero fue más difícil de lo que jamás imagino, y es que cuando tenía la edad de sus protegidas se prometió a si misma que si alguna vez debía hacer esto, lo haría sin ninguna metáfora extraña como lo de las "Aves y las abejas" o cualquier otra analogía que exista.

"¡Esto es tu culpa Asuka!" dijo Rei mirando a la pelirroja mezclando en su voz una broma y un reproche.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir?!" reclamo Asuka levantando su amenazante puño frente a su amiga.

"Bien, finge demencia" declaro Rei alejando su mirada de la furibunda pelirroja.

"Cálmense ni… chicas" dijo Misato pensando que la primera palabra que iba a usar les habría dado a sus elegidas una gran excusa para evitar la charla; trato de esconder su sonrisa, Rei tenía razón y ciertamente era la relación que Asuka tenía con Shinji la que haló el gatillo para la _charla_, pero reconocerlo solo empeoraría las cosas "¿Por donde empezamos? Ya se, como saben las chicas son de una forma y los chicos de otra".

000

"¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Te ves cansado" dijo Kaji mirando a Shinji a su lado, pero este se veía muy determinado, y solo hizo la pregunta porque sintió que era el procedimiento correcto en esta situación. Aunque a decir verdad, Kaji estaba tan ansioso como el joven capitán por hacer esto.

"Por supuesto que si, además apuesto que tú también estas ansioso" dijo Shinji usando una sonrisa encantadora Kaji TM y arriesgándose a ser demandado por violación de patentes.

Kaji se limito a sonreír de vuelta y a pensar que tal vez se estaba volviendo transparente.

TOC TOC.

Los dos esperaron un momento frente a la puerta que habían tocado esperando a ser atendidos, pero después se volvió evidente que, o su cortés llamado no fue escuchado, o no había nadie en casa, así que repitieron el proceso solo que esta vez tocando realmente fuerte y tras otro momento de espera…

"¡Ya voy, no tiene que derribar la puerta!" dijo Misato obviamente MUY enojada. Su ira aumentó al ver quienes habían sido los que llamaron a su puerta de forma tan salvaje y, más importante que eso, interrumpieron la importante conversación que estaba sosteniendo con sus protegidas.

Rei y Asuka vieron en esta una oportunidad perfecta para escapar del vergonzoso momento que estaban pasando cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta, así que fueron a ver de quien se trataba junto a su guardiana.

"¡Shin-chan!" dijo Asuka emocionada mientras apartaba a Misato de la puerta para abrazar a su novio el cual se lo devolvió de inmediato.

"Parece que tendremos que seguir con ESO luego" dijo Misato suspirando tras ver la muestra de afecto entre los elegidos

"Lo ves, te dije que era tú culpa" dijo Rei un poco enojada. Ella pensaba que la _charla_ ocurriría después de que la guerra con los ángeles terminara y ahora gracias a que sus compañeros pilotos se ponían un poco cariñosos a penas verse ese fatídico momento se adelanto

Ignorando los comentarios de Misato y haciendo una nota mental para preguntarle a su hermana que era culpa de Asuka Shinji hizo la pregunta que le dio la excusa para venir "¿Quiénes eran los pervertidos?" Claro que él sabía que la pelirroja podía defenderse sola de casi cualquier cosa, pero eso no quería decir que debiera dejar de preocuparse por ella.

"¿Qué pervertidos Asuka?" pregunto Misato con interés. Como mujer conocía muchas tretas para llamar la atención del sexo opuesto, y todo le indicaba que la pelirroja estaba comenzando a explorar dichas tretas.

"Eso… fue solo una broma" dijo Asuka un tanto avergonzada por ser atrapada deseando más atención.

"No importa, eso solo significa que no tendré que golpear a nadie en la escuela" dijo Shinji con una sonrisa. La verdad es que siempre sospechó que era mentira, por lo tanto nunca tuvo intenciones de pelear con alguien.

"No quiero sonar descortés pero están interrumpiendo algo muy importante" comentó Misato, causando que sus protegidas empiecen a sudar frío ante la posibilidad de continuar con la _charla_.

"En realidad no es tan importante, ¿Ya cenaron?" pregunto Rei buscando evitar la temida plática.

"Pues la verdad…" dijo Shinji apunto de aceptar la invitación de su hermana, pero una mirada de advertencia de la Mayor hizo que lo pensase mejor, para solo un segundo después sentir el abrazo de Asuka. "Me encantaría", terminó complaciendo a Asuka.

"Siempre y cuando no incomode a Misato" interpuso Kaji, que ya empezaba a sospechar que habían interrumpido algo, dirigió sus ojos a los de la capitana buscando algún mensaje en ellos.

"Creo que esta bien que se queden…" dijo suspirando ante su actual derrota, pero eso no quería decir que no podría terminar su asunto con Rei y Asuka en el futuro "No se preocupen, luego tendremos tiempo para terminar con el _asunto_" dijo dándoles una mirada triunfadora a sus protegidas.

"Como sea" dijo Rei aliviada por escapar esta vez.

000

La cena fue normal hasta cierto punto, con Kaji siempre coqueteando con Misato, quien se esforzaba por rechazar la tentación de caer en el juego del hombre de barba incipiente y las muchas preguntas de Asuka interrogando a Shinji acerca de lo que hizo en la base Atsugi y el muchacho dándole evasivas mientras buscaba cambiar de tema; y Rei buscando una oportunidad para…

"Será en dos días" dijo Rei de forma misteriosa ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, incluso Pen-pen.

"¿Qué Rei-chan?" pregunto Asuka curiosa, tratando de recordar la fecha que se le escapó. No era el cumpleaños de nadie, tampoco era su aniversario, ni NERV tenía programado nada fuera de lo común.

"Es verdad" dijo Shinji bajando la cabeza en un gesto depresivo.

El silencio volvió a aparecer después de las palabras de Shinji. Los dos adultos se miraron confundidos por un momento para luego darse un gesto de entendimiento, al parecer comprendiendo a que se referían los gemelos. La única que aún no sabía de que hablaban era cierta pelirroja de personalidad explosiva, esta situación era una de esas cosas que podían hacer que su temperamento detonara, y la única razón por la que no estaba gritando era por que tanto Shinji como Rei parecían en extremo afectados por lo que sea que tuvieran en mente. Miró a la chica de cabello azul, quien tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, y notando que no podría obtener su respuesta de ella paso su mirada a su novio, que aunque no estaba mucho mejor que su hermana no dudo en preguntarle "¿Shinji?"

Levantando su rostro Shinji vio a Asuka que esperaba una explicación de su parte, y sabía que se la debía tan solo por la sincera preocupación en la cara de la pelirroja.

Misato, quien sabía de que estaban hablando los Ikari, no sabía si regañar a Asuka por su curiosidad, o explicarle ella misma de lo que hablaban, al no haber notado ningún interés malsano por parte de Asuka.

"En dos días serán siete años… desde que nuestros padres…" dijo Rei sintiendo que era su responsabilidad por haber sido ella la que trajo el tema a discusión y sin saber que se adelantó a otras dos personas dispuestas a contestar la pregunta que hizo su amiga. Pero no pudo completar su frase al sentir un fuerte nudo formándose en su garganta.

Asuka abrió mucho sus ojos con una expresión de sorpresa al saber el porque del repentino cambio de ánimo de sus compañeros; no recordaba que Rei mencionara algo sobre sus padres durante todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntas, y solo recordaba que fue al cementerio sola para conmemorar el acontecimiento "Yo… lo siento, no debí…".

"Esta bien Asuka, no tienes por que disculparte, no hiciste nada malo" dijo Shinji confortando a la pelirroja con un suave tono de voz que rara vez usaba.

Asuka se sintió un poco estupida por disculparse aún sin haber hecho nada malo, pero le dio una sonrisa de recompensa a Shinji por su tolerancia. Luego se dirigió a Rei para saber que pensaba su amiga de su reacción.

Rei miro el intercambio de miradas entre Asuka y su hermano sorprendiéndose por un segundo de cuanto se había solidificado la relación entre ellos, y se preguntó si alguna vez su querida amiga no terminaría siendo la madre de sus sobrinos; notó que Asuka la estaba mirando con ojos examinadores, probablemente buscando saber como se sentía por su curiosidad. No estaba del todo enojada por eso, de hecho se había sorprendido por la anormalmente calmada reacción que tuvo su amiga, ya que por lo general habría hecho un escándalo. Rei se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en las muchas veces que la pelirroja había provocado una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Dicha sonrisa, de paso, sirvió también para aclarar que no estaba enojada con ella.

"Creo que es hora de irnos" dijo Kaji antes de que la situación se volviera a poner incomoda.

Shinji solo asintió y se despidió de Misato, luego de Asuka con uno de sus ya acostumbrados besos en la mejilla, y finalmente de Rei, quien le susurro algo al oído a lo que él dio una señal de aprobación.

000

A pesar de que aún faltaba mucho para que el sol se escondiera, el día estaba cubierto de sombras en el cementerio de Tokio-2, donde millares de pilares de granito servían de lapidas uniformes de las cuales no podrías saber a que persona albergaran por el resto de la eternidad si no fuera porque alguien se tomo la molestia de grabar su nombre a martillo y cincel.

Y Asuka se preguntaba si era correcto que ella estuviera ahí junto con Rei y Shinji.

Se sentía incomoda mientras caminaba de la mano con Shinji hasta el lugar donde estaban las tumbas de los padres de sus acompañantes.

Se sentíacomo una entrometida por hacer esto cuando sintió el agarre de la mano de Shinji fortalecerse, como si le estuviera diciendo que él necesitaba que ella estuviera allí con él; volteó su cara para ver al chico y sus ojos se lo confirmaron.

Un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza, Shinji llorando mientras dormía en un futón en la sala de su apartamento durante ese vergonzoso entrenamiento de sincronización. Recordó las palabras que dijo entonces: "Mamá, Papá"; estas memorias le decían que para él debió ser especialmente dolorosa la muerte de sus padres. 'Nos parecemos' pensó, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en alejar memorias no deseadas de un pasado similar muy tormentoso.

"Aquí están" dijo Rei señalando dos tumbas frente a ella, las cuales tenían grabadas en ellas los nombres Gendo Ikari y Yui Ikari, y sus fechas de nacimiento y deceso. Miro a su hermano por un momento, diciéndole con su mirada que por favor esperase antes de avanzar. Dejando atrás a la pareja, se sentó en medio de las dos tumbas a una distancia suficiente como para poder ver a ambas de la misma forma que lo hacia en cada ocasión que estaba en este lugar.

"Ya ha pasado otro año" dijo con voz suave y conciliadora "Y pasaron muchas cosas en este tiempo, la guerra comenzó, maté un par de ángeles…" dijo como si fuera una niña buscando la aprobación de sus padres "Shinji volvió y esta allá". Volteó un momento para ver a su hermano que ahora estaba abrazando a Asuka para después devolver su atención a las tumbas "Y la chica a la que abraza es Asuka, les hable de ella el año pasado ¿la recuerdan…? Eso espero porque ahora es la novia de Shinji, ¡Shinji tiene novia, Shinji tiene novia, Shinji tiene novia!" dijo más bien con pesar conteniendo una rebelde lagrima que deseaba humedecer su mejilla, imaginando que sus padres la regañarían por hacer semejante burla de su hermano "No… todavía no hay ningún chico que me guste, digo un chico de mi edad" dijo ruborizándose al pensar en cierta estrella del J-pop "Los platónicos no cuentan, pero cuando pase les aseguro que lo sabrán".

Asuka miraba a Rei mientras hablaba, era demasiado bajo como para poder escuchar lo que decía, estaba aliviada de no poder hacerlo, sería como violar la privacidad de su amiga; sintió el abrazo de su chico fortalecerse un poco y su respiración hacerse más profunda. "Están vacías" se sorprendió al oír las palabras de Shinji "¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto aún sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

"Las tumbas están vacías" dijo Shinji ante la urgente necesidad de dejar salir algo que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, dolorosas palabras que parecieron quemar su boca al salir de ella.

"Tú turno" dijo Rei sin percatarse de que estaba interrumpiendo algo.

Shinji asintió, camino hasta el lugar donde hasta hace poco Rei estaba sentada y tomo su lugar.

Asuka jamás se había sentido tan incomoda al lado de su amiga como en este instante en el que visitaban la tumba de los padres de Rei y Shinji, pero ya no era solo el sentimiento de estar fuera de lugar con el que llego al cementerio, sino también las palabras de Shinji las cuales no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Tenía que saber si acaso los cuerpos se habían perdido de alguna manera y las tumbas eran meramente simbólicas, o si habían sido cremados o algo.

"Shinji dijo…" la pelirroja buscaba alguna forma de iniciar una platica que terminara revelándole lo que quería, pero francamente no sabía como hacer tal cosa y esas palabras fueron lo único que salió de su boca.

"Los cuerpos se dañaron mucho en el choque… según dicen no quedaron presentables para un funeral por eso fueron cremados…" Rei simplemente continúo con el relato que su hermano comenzó, pero se detuvo un momento para reunir fuerzas y seguir "Fue extraño por que ni Shinji ni yo salimos lastimados del accidente".

"¡¿Ustedes?!" la expresión en el rostro de Asuka era de sorpresa absoluta ante la revelación de que sus compañeros habían estado en el accidente que les costó la vida a sus padres.

"Si, bueno yo no recuerdo nada, dicen que lo bloquee como un mecanismo de defensa" explico la chica de cabello azul "Pero Shinji, bueno él…" no terminó la oración al ver en la cara de la pelirroja que ya lo había comprendido, y no tenía la necesidad de decir que su hermano recordaba todo. No se sentía bien al contar secretos tan íntimos, aún con su mejor amiga, pero el relato no era solo suyo y si Shinji había decidido contárselo a Asuka ya no le parecía importante cual de los dos se lo dijera.

La pelirroja todavía no salía de su asombro y le costaba trabajo digerir la nueva información. Dejó de mirar a Rei, a quien miró mientras hablaba, para ver a su Shinji aún sentado sin saber si estaba rezando o lo que fuera. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, de confortarlo. Ella sabía muy bien por lo que había pasado, y cuando se dio cuenta tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Shinji; un instante después pudo ver una lágrima deslizándose por su cara.

Shinji jamás pensó que el visitar este lugar vació le causaría tanto dolor, esa había sido la principal razón por la cual había aceptado el venir hasta aquí, no entendía por que ver esas lapidas le dolía tanto. Sintió calidez en su hombro y volteó para saber de donde provenía; encontró a Asuka con su mano extendida. Se alegró más que nunca de pedirle que los acompañase, en verdad no hubiera podido hacer esto si no fuera con su ayuda. Sin ella no hubiese sido capaz de enfrentar el símbolo de la ausencia de sus padres.

"Creo que ya debemos irnos" dijo Rei con una sonrisa muy pequeña en el rostro que no dejaba de ser sincera. Hacía mucho que ella y Shinji debieron haber venido a este lugar, pero cuando su madre y padre murieron fueron adoptados inmediatamente por NERV y sometidos a las Pruebas de armónicos y otros procedimientos para verificar que serían capaces de pilotear los EVAS, e inmediatamente después fueron separados. Y aunque ella venía aquí al menos una vez al año no era lo mismo sin Shinji. Ahora por fin sentía que se despidieron de sus padres adecuadamente.

000

Hikari y Kasumi caminaban por uno de los mayores centros comerciales de Tokio-3. La asistencia era más bien escasa debido a que era un día laborable, y los únicos asistentes eran estudiantes que como ellas habían ido a matar el tiempo y gastar algo del dinero arduamente ganado por sus padres.

Cada una llevaba una pequeña bolsa con una que otra baratija que habían comprado; se detuvieron en su franquicia favorita y ordenaron un par de helados de precio razonable para cuidar su apretado presupuesto de adolescentes.

Al llegar a su mesa Hikari, quien estaba un tanto cansada, sintió alivio al darle un merecido descanso a sus piernas y decidió retomar la platica con un nuevo, pero recurrente tema.

"¿Rei y Asuka-chan tenían esas pruebas de… armónicos?" pregunto sin estar segura de si ese era el nombre de lo que hacían sus amigas durante sus entrenamientos.

"No, Rei-chan dijo que tenía algo más que hacer con el baka de su hermano" dijo Kasumi con amargura en la voz. Aún recordaba cuando eran solo ella y sus otras tres amigas pasando el tiempo juntas hablando de esto y aquello, pero desde que Shinji Ikari llegó, Rei pasaba mucho tiempo con él. No le disgustaba del todo ya que ambos eran gemelos y era natural que hicieran cosas juntos, pero después el muy baka se las había arreglado para engañar a Asuka para que aceptase salir con el, y luego que aceptase ser su novia. Claro que ahora Rei pasaba algo más de tiempo con ellas, pero era en días como ese, cuando las dos pasan tiempo con él, que empezaba a sentir que su amistad estaba siendo traicionada. Pero procuraba no mostrarlo, porque algún día quizás será ella quien pase mucho tiempo con algún chico, sólo que ella no escogería a alguien tan baka como el Segundo elegido "Y Asuka los esta acompañando".

Hikari asintió luego de aceptar las explicaciones de su amiga y dejo su vista vagar por el centro comercial sin buscar nada en especifico, solo mirando a la gente pasar o detenerse en alguna tienda o puesto de comida rápida a… "¿Qué no es ese Suzuhara?" dijo sin dejar de mirar al chico en cuestión.

Kasumi siguió la mirada de su amiga un tanto molesta por encontrase con el "Chiflado número uno" en un lugar como este, en el que se suponía debía divertirse, pero cambió de opinión cuando vio a Touji Suzuhara con una camiseta de uno de los puestos de comida rápida y una gorra ridícula atendiendo a los clientes. Ya no pudo más y soltó una larga y casi indecorosa carcajada "Vamos, de repente me dieron ganas de una hamburguesa" dijo con intenciones de burlarse en frente de otro de los bakas de su clase.

"No se si sea buena idea" dijo Hikari, ya que no se encontraba de ánimos para la batalla verbal que sería el resultado de ir hasta donde el chiflado estaba. Además no veía nada de malo en que alguien se gane unos yenes honradamente.

"Por favor, será divertido" dijo Kasumi con tono suplicante. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no ponían en su lugar a los chiflados, debido mayormente a que ese era el trabajo de Asuka, y ahora que tenía a su presa en campo abierto y lastimada quería hacer lo que una leona haría: cazar y matar.

"No estoy segu…" trato de decir Hikari, pero fue interrumpida cuando su amiga la jaló para poner fin a la discusión, así que no tuvo más opción que seguir el juego de la falsa rubia y camino junto con ella hasta donde harían que el chiflado se arrepintiese de haber nacido.

"¿Buenas tardes, cual es su o…? Son ustedes" fue lo que dijo Suzuhara al ver a las **chicas** al otro lado de la barra. La vista de las dos compañeras le envió escalofríos por toda su espalda, y cierta broma de alguien a quien consideraba un poco más maduro que el amenazaba con poner un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

"Me alegro que hayas tomado una carrera acorde a tus capacidades, Suzuhara" dijo Kasumi como su primer ataque, y es que aunque las notas del muchacho no eran malas, rozaban lo mediocre.

"Ja ja muy graciosa" respondió Touji con sarcasmo, ya era bastante malo para él estar allí y el sarcasmo era su única defensa, aunque hasta él debía admitir que no era una muy buena. "¿Van a ordenar algo?" dijo con el tono más autoritario que pudo, y gracias a los cambios físicos de la pubertad logro uno en verdad impresionante.

Antes de que las dos chicas, que comenzaban a creer que esto no era una buena idea, pudieran decir una respuesta, una nueva voz se hizo audible desde el área de preparación de alimentos "Hey Touji ¿Pasa algo?".

Para sorpresa y placer de las chicas la nueva voz era la de Kensuke Aida, el denominado "Chiflado número dos" quien para colmo también estaba usando el uniforme del negocio. Esta vez incluso Hikari no pudo suprimir una carcajada ante la nueva sorpresa, ya no era una la presa, eran dos.

Por su parte Kensuke palideció al ver a sus "Enemigos naturales" en frente del local en donde trabajaba, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que debió quedarse fuera de esto, pero ya era muy tarde para eso.

"Ya veo, tú también decidiste que era hora de empezar con tú carrera ¿Verdad?" esta vez la agresora fue Hikari, quien se preguntaba si habría alguien de quien sería más fácil burlarse que del chico de lentes.

"No vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas haciendo esto, además, es mejor que decir 'De pie, saludo, siéntense' diez veces al día solo para complacer a unos ancianos" respondió Touji al notar la falta de reacción de su más viejo amigo.

"¡Aida, Suzuhara, a la cocina!" se escucho una autoritaria voz desde atrás de las chicas que hizo que el par de jóvenes se tensaran visiblemente para después dirigirse a dicho lugar, sin protesta alguna. "Muy buenas tardes tengan ustedes señoritas, soy Tacuro Kubo, gerente de este establecimiento. Les pido de favor que no vengan a visitar a sus novios mientras están trabajando, ahora tendré que regañarlos" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa bastante despectiva. Durante sus años en este negocio Tacuro siempre contrataba personas jóvenes que aceptaban trabajar por el mínimo, y solía lidiar con estas escenas a menudo. Aún no estaba seguro de si este era un caso de chicas sintiéndose ignoradas por sus chicos o simplemente de dos chicas aprovechando la oportunidad de humillar a sus pobres empleados, pero en ambos casos su frase final siempre le ponía fin al evento, y pudo comprobar su efectividad con solo ver a dos avergonzadas y furiosas jovencitas alejarse de su establecimiento. Luego caminó hasta donde sus dos empleados lo esperaban para recibir su regaño, no le gustaba hacerlo, en especial cuando no fueron ellos los que se lo buscaron, pero era su obligación decirles como debían reaccionar ante tales situaciones.

000

Como en muchas otras ocasiones, los elegidos estaban en las cabinas de simulación para una prueba de armónicos, y en el cuarto de control eran monitoreados de cerca para su seguridad. Como siempre, una cantidad mayor de personas monitoreaban los fluctuantes signos vitales del Segundo elegido, que para variar estaba sumergido hasta el borde de la contaminación del LCL en su cabina ignorando por completo su estable radio de sincronización.

Pero hoy había algo más que llamaba la atención del resto de personas que podían darse el lujo de levantar la mirada de sus monitores para descansar momentáneamente.

"Se ve cansada Mayor" comento el teniente Hyuga con una sonrisa de buen ánimo. Ya hacía un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que su querida Mayor Katsuragi no era más que un amor platónico, y comenzó a pensar en ella más como su oficial superior y como una amiga, era por eso que le interesaba el bienestar de Misato… 'ahora si pudiera encontrar al la chica del carro de campaña'

"Si un poco, ayer tuve una larga charla con Rei y Asuka" dijo Misato suprimiendo el bostezo que amenazaba con salir de su boca.

"¿Esa _charla_?" Pregunto Ritsuko con un notorio tono burlón en sus palabras.

"¿Cómo van las pruebas?" pregunto Misato para cambiar el tema, incluso para ella era incomodo recordar la charla que sostuvo con sus protegidas, y francamente si nunca volvía a hablar de eso sería demasiado pronto.

"Recibiremos la primera tanda de resultados en unos minutos" respondió Maya de forma mecánica. Ella también estaba algo curiosa por los resultados de las elegidas, como no lo estaría si cada punto de sincronización que las chicas ganasen mejoraría la posibilidad de que la raza humana sobreviviera a esta extraña guerra.

"Vamos Misato, por qué no compartes las partes vergonzosas de ser madre con nosotros" dijo una vez más Ritsuko. No iba a dejar que su amiga escapara tan fácilmente de la trampa que había estado preparando desde que lo de Shinji con Asuka le pareció algo serio.

"Olvídalo Ritsuko, tendrás que averiguarlo pasando por eso tú misma si quieres saberlo" dijo con una mirada maliciosa, y es que la vida romántica de su amiga era uno de los misterios mejor custodiados de NERV, ni siquiera la central de chismes de NERV, oficialmente conocida como la sección-2 decía nada al respecto, por lo cual corrían rumores de que su amiga estaba saliendo con uno de los agentes de alto rango del departamento de inteligencia.

"Los primeros resultados están listos" dijo Maya sin querer averiguar con quien estaba saliendo la mujer de sus sueños. El solo pensar en eso le dolía, y tenía la forma perfecta de parar su tormento.

Misato y Ritsuko se olvidaron por completo del duelo verbal que estaban sosteniendo para ver los resultados en la pantalla.

"Rei, tú sincronización es de 80.3 por ciento" dijo Misato tomando la tarea de informarles los resultados de las pruebas a sus protegidas "Asuka, tú sincronización es de 81.7 por ciento… ¡Felicitaciones!" dijo Misato con emoción, pues sabía que desde que la pelirroja se subió por primera vez a la Unidad-02 estaba persiguiendo eso, bueno no quería exactamente eso, Asuka deseaba ser la mejor, pero con cierto piloto por aquí eso todavía tardaría un poco.

000

Asuka se alegro mucho al escuchar la noticia.

'Vuelvo a ser la segunda, pero quiero ser la mejor. La mejor… fue por eso por lo que vine hasta aquí, durante mucho tiempo pilotee para ser la mejor, ahora ya no se por que lo hago, todavía quiero ser la mejor, pero ya no quiero pilotear solo por eso… ¿Por qué piloteo?' pensó Asuka y las palabras del anciano comandante llegaron a su mente "Buen trabajo piloto Sohryu" 'No para recibir cumplidos de un anciano al que casi ni conozco entonces…'

"¿Segundo lugar Eh? No te pongas cómoda porque pronto recuperare mi lugar" escucho a Rei por un canal A/V. La pelirroja sonrío ante las palabras de su amiga, no era porque no las tomara en serio, sino porque las cosas se pondrían muy aburridas por allí si Rei simplemente aceptaba su derrota. Además de cierta forma las dos siempre habían sido rivales, y precisamente esa rivalidad nunca declarada era la que hacia de la suya una amistad fuerte.

"Tienes razón Rei-chan, no me pondré cómoda en el segundo lugar, pronto seré la número uno" dijo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa en la cara '3… 2… 1…'.

"¿Es un desafió lo que escucho?" de nuevo un canal de comunicación A/V se abrió en la cabina del EVA-02, y como Asuka lo esperaba era una respuesta de su Shinji, quien sonaba muy mal por los efectos de estar sumergido hasta el limite donde su salud estaba apenas a salvo, y aún así había logrado un tono burlón que le daba a entender que todavía estaba lejos de su nivel. Pero la joven alemana no quito la satisfacción de su rostro, cuando empezó como piloto también estuvo lejos de Rei, y aunque francamente no sabía si en verdad era posible tener una sincronización más alta que la del Segundo elegido, estaba decidida a ir más allá del límite para superarlo.

"Tal vez" respondió Asuka con suavidad, pero aún así sin dejar de sonar desafiante mientras le sonreía a la pequeña pantalla flotante con la imagen de Shinji.

"Asuka, Rei el radio de sincronización no es todo lo que cuenta en una pelea, y yo aún tengo un par de ases bajo la manga" dijo Shinji un poco más serio de lo que las chicas esperaban por el ambiente que había en su pequeña conferencia.

000

Era una escena extraña, la de los tres elegidos caminando juntos por el Geo-frente. No era porque los tres no acostumbraran hacer cosas juntos, era más bien porque por lo general no salían a recorrer el inmenso pero definitivamente hermoso lugar.

Shinji había insistido en dar una caminata diciendo que quería mostrarles algo a las chicas, a las dos. Eso las sorprendió mucho a ambas.

Rei simplemente creyó que su hermano quería hablar de algo con ella como solían hacerlo cuando uno de los dos tenía algún conflicto o cuando Shinji quería algún consejo, pero el que la pelirroja también fuera la confundía.

Asuka por su parte además de confundida estaba un poco molesta, hoy era un día importante para ella, hoy había podido alcanzar una de sus metas, y quería celebrarlo adecuadamente, tal vez con un paseo por el parque, una película en el cine, una cena… solo pasarla bien con Shinji. Pero no, él tenía que tener otra cosa en mente. Solo esperaba que sea importante.

Caminaron por el bosque hasta un paraje del geofrente poco transitado donde las dos chicas confundidas solo incrementaron su curiosidad.

"¿Sandias?" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo al ver un pequeño cultivo de las frutas en frente de ellas.

Shinji solo asintió con su cabeza sin explicar que hacían allí las frutas ni por qué las llevo hasta allí.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto Rei lográndose recuperar de la impresión un poco antes que la pelirroja.

"Cuando estaba en Rotari, Kaji y yo solíamos cultivar sandias. Él nunca me decía por qué lo hacíamos. Cuando se lo pregunte me dijo que era para que aprendiera lo frágil que es la vida, lo difícil que es crearla. Me dijo que podría ser fácil olvidar eso cuando se manejan armas que no solo pueden terminar la vida de alguien más, sino también la propia, si no se recuerda eso". Shinji se tomo un momento para tomar aire antes de seguir con su monologo "Y yo quiero que las dos recuerden eso y sean un poco más cuidadosas de ahora en adelante… una sincronización superior a 80 por ciento no es un juego".

Rei miro extrañada a su hermano, ¿Qué quería decir con eso de que una sincronización alta es peligrosa? Eso no tenía sentido para ella. Mientras más alta fuera la sincronización podría mover mejor al EVA y el campo AT sería más fuerte, y por lo tanto se estaría más seguro. Miro a Asuka buscando apoyo para su punto de vista.

Asuka miraba fijamente a Shinji buscando alguna señal que le dijera a lo que se estaba refiriendo con sus comentarios, pero él no se la estaba poniendo fácil, no lograba encontrar sus ojos con los suyos. Estaba segura de que encontraría la respuesta si lo hacía, pero el simplemente miraba las sandias en el piso con un aire de nostalgia "¿Baka?" no era la forma más amable de preguntar, pero era la más adecuada para la situación.

"¿Recuerdan el volcán?" fue todo lo que Shinji dijo.

Rei y Asuka recordaron el incidente con el octavo ángel. Rei recordaba lo que había escuchado acerca de lo que causó que su hermano se desmayara: su elevado radio de sincronización.

Asuka recordó algo mucho más crudo, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de cuando Shinji colapso luego de salir de su cabina de contacto, y las palabras de Ritsuko diciéndole que por su sincronización él sintió como casi en carne propia lo que sufrió su EVA.

"Mientras mayor sea el radio de sincronización, puedes mover al EVA con mayor velocidad y precisión. La fuerza aumenta, así como el dolor que se siente al recibir un golpe… no digo que dejen de tratar de elevar su sincronización, solo digo que deben ser más cuidadosas" dijo Shinji dándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

000

El juego se acabó, el tiempo de los amateurs se acabó.

Eso fue lo que pensó Leliel al buscar la mejor forma de atravesar la fortaleza de la Luna Roja, pero el prospecto de simplemente cumplir su misión sin hacer que los lilims pagasen por todo lo que les hicieron a sus hermanos no le agradaba.

Les mostraría el poder que había desaparecido ciudades enteras en el pasado, les mostraría lo que ellos tan atinadamente llamaban un pozo sin fondo.

000

"La evacuación del distrito oeste se completara en 5 minutos" dijo el teniente Aoba mientras una puerta automática se abría dejando entrar a una jadeante Mayor Katsuragi.

"¡Ya llegue!" dijo tratando de no distraer a los técnicos más de lo necesario.

"Llegas tarde" dijo Ritsuko como si la prisa de su amiga no estuviese justificada, y es que como nunca antes el ángel parecía inofensivo, solo una esfera flotante con patrones de líneas blancas y negras que no hacía nada excepto eso, flotar.

"¿Qué dijo el puesto de observación del monte Fuji?" reclamo Misado. Este ángel la estaba haciendo quedar bastante mal.

"Nunca lo divisaron, el ángel apareció repentinamente sobre la ciudad" dijo Hyuga.

"Detectando patrón naranja" informo Maya viendo la gigantesca esfera que formaba el cuerpo del ángel.

"¿Un nuevo tipo de ángel?" pregunto Ritsuko intrigada.

"Patrón naranja, las MAGIS retienen sus conclusiones" respondió la teniente Ibuki.

"Montones de chatarra" comento Ritsuko.

"Las MAGIS son las más sofisticadas piezas informáticas de séptima generación, no es su culpa que no puedan suministrarles suficientes datos como para dar una respuesta, doctora".

Ritsuko palideció al escuchar los reclamos de su madre, ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que estaba detrás de ella?

"Envíen todos los datos que tenemos a los pilotos" ordeno Misato salvando, de momento, a su amiga del regaño.

"¿Los elegidos están en sus EVAS?" pregunto la Mayor a cualquiera en el cuarto de mando que pudiera responder.

"Hai" contesto Aoba.

"Bien, comuníquenme con ellos" ordenó, y un momento después en el gigantesco monitor principal aparecieron los rostros de los elegidos.

"Les enviamos toda la información que tenemos del ángel hasta el momento, una Unidad enfrentara al ángel y las otras dos la cubrirán. De ser posible lleven al ángel fuera del área urbana" dijo, pero justo cuando estaba por designar a la Unidad-01 para la tarea principal cuando…

"Yo iré al frente" dijo Asuka con confianza.

"Asuka, no, tú no puedes deci…" dijo Misato apunto de hacer valer su condición de Jefa de operaciones tácticas cuando fue interrumpida.

"Bien, solo recuerda lo que hablamos ayer, Unidad 01 proveyendo apoyo" dijo Shinji para el disgusto de Misato.

"Unidad-00 proveyendo apoyo también" dijo Rei terminando de sorprender a Misato, no solo por sus palabras, sino también por la mirada burlona que le estaba dando a su tutora por el canal A/V.

"¿Eh… qué… como?" dijo Misato realmente sorprendida al ser completamente ignorada por sus subordinados.

"¿Quién esta al mando, ellos o tú?" dijo Ritsuko burlándose de la insubordinación de los elegidos.

"Tendré que regañarlos cuando vuelvan" respondió Misato apretando los dientes en señal de frustración.

000

La Unidad-02 corría con una pistola tamaño EVA por entre los altos edificios de Tokio-3, que no habían sido sumergidos debido a que la repentina aparición del ángel no les dio tiempo para seguir con los procedimientos normales. Con un rápido giro apoyo su espalda en un edificio cercano y luego asomo su cabeza para ver a la inmóvil figura del ángel flotando a unos cuantos cientos de metros de su escondite.

"¿Están en posición?" pregunto Asuka con una sonrisa en su cara. Estaba muy feliz de que la dejarán ir al frente en esta misión. Entonces un pensamiento le llego como un rayo '¿Por qué estoy feliz? Supere a Rei en las pruebas de armónicos, pero… ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dije a mi misma que ya no pilotearía solo para ser la mejor? Pero…'.

"No todavía" la respuesta de Shinji interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Sabes que los EVAS no son tan rápidos" dijo Rei informando que aún no estaba en posición.

Asuka se sentía un poco frustrada, sabía que tenía que esperar a sus compañeros, pero esa maldita esfera con complejo de cebra simplemente la estaba invitando a dispararle. Mórbidamente se preguntaba si al hacerlo se desinflaría como un globo 'Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo' pensó, para luego salir de su escondite y disparar tres veces al centro del ángel.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" dijo al ver al ángel desaparecer antes de que los proyectiles que disparó lo tocaran.

"Patrón azul detectado, esta justo debajo de la Unidad-02" escucho a través de un canal A/V.

Asuka miro a sus pies para encontrar al ángel que supuestamente estaba allí, pero sólo vio una sombra circular. Al principió estuvo confundida, esa no era la sombra del EVA-02.

Antes de que pudiera levantar su vista para ver el objeto que bloqueaba la luz del sol sus pies comenzaron a hundirse en la sombra como si se tratara de arenas movedizas. En un acto desesperado vació el resto de municiones de su arma, pero estas solo parecían entrar en la sombra como si no golpearan en nada.

"¡Shinji, Rei ayúdenme!" grito desesperada mientras era presa del miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo al ver como ninguno de sus esfuerzos por escapar daban fruto.

000

"Patrón azul detectado, esta justo debajo de la Unidad-02" dijo Hyuga alertando al EVA-02 y a todos en el centro de mando.

"Rei, Shinji ayuden a Asuka a salir de allí" ordeno Misato cuando por fin consiguió recuperarse del Shock de ver a una de sus protegidas siendo, prácticamente, tragada por el maldito ángel.

"¿Cómo…?" dijo Ritsuko sorprendida al ver el inusual ataque del ángel, sin poder evitar sentirse culpable de buscar una explicación lógica cuando otro ser humano estaba en tan grande peligro.

000

Entre dos edificios, la Unidad-00 apuntaba con su rifle de positrones cuidadosamente al ángel, buscando el ángulo en el que pudiera eliminarlo sin dañar a su amiga. Disparó un rayo que si bien no era tan poderoso como el que aniquiló al quinto ángel, tenía el poder para dañar seriamente a su objetivo.

El disparo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio por un instante, instante durante el cual perdió de vista a la esfera flotante. Cuando vio el lugar en donde el ángel estaba en el momento del disparo, solo vio que el edificio había recibido de lleno el impacto de su arma, y también a la Unidad-02 continuando sus forcejeos para tratar de escapar, aunque eso solo parecía acelerar el proceso.

"¡Shinji, Rei!" escucho de nuevo los gritos de Asuka pidiendo ayuda. Maldijo por lo bajo, ella ya no podría hacer nada para ayudarla. Debido al rol de francotirador que había adoptado para esa operación estaba demasiado lejos para llegar con su amiga a tiempo.

Comenzó a correr, Shinji estaba más cerca y se apresuraba al punto donde la Unidad-02 se estaba hundiendo y tal vez llegase a tiempo, quizás podría necesitar ayuda.

Shinji corría rápidamente por entre los edificios, esa cosa estaba tragándose a su novia. No era una buena forma de ganarse su simpatía, estaba enojado y asustado, apenas ayer le había dicho que tuviese cuidado pero su enfado palidecía en comparación con el temor a perder a la pelirroja, además no podía dejar de culparse.

Era él quien debió haber ido al frente en esta operación, pero él sabía lo importante que era pilotear para la pelirroja y el ángel en verdad lucia inofensivo, y ahora por su estupido intento de ganar atenciones extras podría terminar con la pérdida de Asuka.

El canal de comunicación que mantenía abierto con el EVA-02 ahora solo mostraba estática. Ya no se oían los gritos de ayuda de Asuka, lo cual hizo que sus temores aumentasen.

"Unidades 00 y 01, regresen y esperen órdenes" escucho la voz de Misato por el comunicador. Su voz indicaba claramente que no tenía más opción que dar esa orden, orden que él no tenía pensado obedecer.

"¡Pero Asuka sigue ahí!" dijo Rei tratando de razonar con su oficial superior de dejarla seguir, pero Shinji no se distraería tratando de disuadir a la Mayor Katsuragi así que simplemente continuó su carrera.

000

"¡La Unidad-01 no se detiene!" dijo la teniente Ibuki sorprendida de ver a Shinji desobecer una orden directa.

"Incrementen la presión del LCL en la cabina" todos voltearon a ver a la persona que dio semejante orden, era la sub-comandante Akagi, quien en ausencia de Fuyutsuki estaba al mando de la base.

"¡Pero…!" trato de objetar Misado. Aunque Shinji no le agradase demasiado ese tipo de medidas eran exageradas, pero la mirada de su superior le indicaba que no tenía otra opción ya que el Segundo elegido no se detendría de otro modo.

"Rei, recupera a la Unidad-01" ordeno resignada.

"¡Señal bloqueada por el piloto!" reporto Maya sorprendida.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Misato realmente sorprendida por la "eventualidad"

"Circuito directo activado, presión del LCL al máximo, piloto inconsciente" volvió a reportar Maya un tanto intrigada, ya que ella no había sido quien activó el comando que dejo inconsciente al piloto.

Ritsuko, quien guardaba silencio, volteó para ver la reacción de su madre y se sorprendió al ver algo como un control remoto. 'Fuiste tú' pensó al ver a su madre guardar el artefacto entre sus elegantes ropas. Esto confirmaba una sospecha que tenía desde hacía tiempo: el Segundo elegido no había sido educado según los deseos del comandante, de ahí que tuvieran ese dispositivo para detenerlo en caso de emergencia.

000

"¡¿Qué le hicieron a Shinji?!" pregunto Rei claramente enfadada. Hay días en los que no vale la pena levantarse de la cama, y para la peliazul este era uno de esos días.

"Tuvieron que presurizar el LCL en su cabina para evitar que haga algo tonto" respondió Misato dando a entender que tampoco le gusto hacerlo "El estará bien solo necesita tiempo para recuperarse… pero lo de Asuka es mucho más serio, cuando recogimos el cable umbilical este había sido cortado. Ritsuko y la Sub-comandante están trabajando en un plan para sacarla de ahí antes de que el sistema de soporte vital falle, tiene aproximadamente 16 horas" explico con la mejor sonrisa fingida que podía poner. Como hubiera querido poder creerse a si misma.

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien, según las Akagi el ángel utilizo su campo AT de una forma nunca antes vista, invirtiéndolo y creando un espacio que bien podría ser infinito, al que llamaron "Mar de Dirac", y por ridículo que pareciera el ángel resulto ser la sombra y la esfera la sombra que su cuerpo producía. No sabía como pensaban detener al enemigo y rescatar Asuka con solo un EVA funcional, ya que Shinji no despertaría a tiempo para la operación a menos que lo despertasen de alguna forma, lo cual ya estaba descartado por una orden de Kaji avalada por la ULN.

"Es la primera vez que Shinji ignora una orden" fue lo que el hombre de barba de tres días le dijo. Eso realmente la sorprendió, y luego la tranquilizó. Al menos el Segundo elegido de verdad quería a su protegida, ella siempre se había preocupado por la sinceridad de esa relación.

000

"¡No puedo creer que lo digas en serio!" grito Ritsuko enojada como pocas veces antes "¿¡Qué hay de la piloto, consideraste que si el EVA apenas tiene posibilidades de resistir el impacto ella no tiene ninguna!?".

"La vida del piloto no importa, la prioridad es recuperar el EVA-02, y a menos que tengas una mejor idea, las 992 minas N2 serán lanzadas dentro del Mar de Dirac" dijo la sub-comandante con frialdad.

¡SNAP!

Incluso Ritsuko estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía la palma de su mano abierta en la mejilla de su madre. No se arrepentía del todo, pero ya no se atrevía a mirar a su madre a los ojos y como no se le ocurría nada se alejo de ella para pensar como decirle a Misato que su madre había tomado el mando de la operación y que sacarían al EVA-02 a cualquier costo.

000

**Es de noche, se encontraba una insignificante porción de tierra rodeada por agua, apenas y había espacio para sostener a la gigantesca maquina.**

Escuchaba órdenes, no entendía lo que las voces decían, pero de alguna forma sabía que no debía desplegar el campo AT pasara lo que pasara.

Dejo de ver a través de los ojos del EVA y vio con nerviosismo el interior de la cabina la cual le parecía extraña, diferente y más grande que nunca. Sus manos apenas alcanzaban los mandos del EVA y no llevaba su traje de conexión, éste era azul.

Escucho nuevamente una voz incomprensible, sabía que tenía que prepararse para algo.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron y algo cayó sobre su EVA creando una poderosísima explosión. Quería mandar al diablo las órdenes y simplemente activar el campo AT, pero no era ella la que tenía el control aquí, lo cual no impidió que sientiera el dolor producto de la explosión.

Despertó.

"Solo fue un sueño" Asuka se dijo a si misma "Pero fue tan real" miro un momento el cronometro digital en la muñeca de su traje de conexión, marcaba 12 horas y 16 minutos, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que cambio a modo de soporte vital. "Tengo cuatro horas de vida". Después de caer o como sea que se llamara el ser tragada por un ser divino perdió alimentación de energía externa, y al no recibir ninguna señal del sonar o el radar y ver solo una deslumbrante luz blanca comprendió que estaba sola.

De verdad sola, no quería estar sola, empezaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa, solo quería salir de allí "¡Misato, Rei, Shinjiii!" grito tratando de abrir su cabina de contacto y escapar hacia lo que fuera que había allí afuera "No quiero estar sola" dijo al comprender que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles "Tengo hambre" se dijo para distraer su mente de la inmensa soledad.

000

Podía sentirlo con claridad, el cachorro de lilim que controlaba a la copia que había atrapado dentro de si estaba debilitándose con cada segundo que pasaba, y por primera vez el tiempo trabaja a favor de un mensajero.

Disfrutaba el sentir la creciente desesperación de su víctima, era por eso que no la destruía. Le sería muy sencillo acabar con ella rápidamente, pero quería que por lo menos uno de los lilims que les provocaron tanto dolor a sus hermanos sintiera el mismo dolor, que sufriera al pensar en su inevitable destino.

Y por sobre todo disfrutaba pensar que el maldito ingenio humano no tuviera ningún poder sobre él, y cuando su presa cayera por la fatiga simplemente se trasladaría hasta donde estaba su objetivo e iniciaría la purificación de este mundo.

000

Un helicóptero sobrevolaba la sombra que se había tragado a la Unidad-02 supervisando que su extensión, la cual ahora era de aproximadamente 600 metros de diámetro, no se expandiera más. Todo en esa área había desaparecido.

Monitorear el tamaño de una sombra en la noche era difícil, así que instalaron reflectores que iluminaran los bordes del ángel.

Los tripulantes del helicóptero encontraban en extremo extraño que la jefa de operaciones tácticas los acompañara en esta tarea rutinaria, y a juzgar por la poca actividad de la sombra era también de baja importancia.

Pero si Misato no hacia algo para distraer su mente terminaría volviéndose loca o golpeando a la sub-comandante, cosa que según escucho ya había hecho Ritsuko. El plan de Naoko era una locura, ya había cientos de tanques de la ONU rodeando los puestos de vigilancia de NERV para presionarlos y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

000

Oscuridad y un zumbido mecánico.

'¿Dónde estoy?' pensó Asuka al darse cuenta de que su entorno cambio de repente 'Tal vez estoy soñando de nuevo'.

Luces parpadeantes inundaron el lugar en donde se encontraba y así pudo ver su entorno, un vagón, y a juzgar por los sonidos que escuchaba era un tren un poco anticuado. Después de unos segundos las luces intermitentes se convirtieron en una luz constante lo cual le permitió ver los detalles del vagón, era realmente simple con asientos en ambos lados y asideros para las personas que viajasen de pie, pero todo estaba vacío… o eso creía.

Al volver a inspeccionar el vagón por el simple hecho de no tener nada más que hacer vio a una niña pequeña de alrededor de siete años, de cabello rojizo resaltado por el sol taciturno que brillaba fuera del vagón. Suprimió un suspiro al darse cuenta que se trataba una imagen de ella misma a esa edad "¿Quién eres?" preguntó.

"Yo soy la GRAN Sohryu Asuka Langley" respondió la chiquilla para aumentar la sorpresa de su "Yo" mayor.

"No es posible, YO soy la GRAN Sohryu Asuka Langley" dijo la mayor indignada por que un fragmento de su imaginación quiera hacerse pasar por ella, porque esa imagen frente a ella no podía ser más que eso.

"Te equivocas, tú ya no lo eres. Rompiste nuestra promesa" afirmo la pequeña.

"¿Promesa?" pregunto Asuka confundida al escuchar las palabras de su otro yo.

"Dejaste que se acerque, ahora eres débil, y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que te lastimen y te abandonen" dijo la versión infantil de Asuka.

"¡¿De qué estas hablando baka?!" exploto la pelirroja, ninguna niñita le diría débil a ella.

"Estas personas que son cercanas a ti" dijo la niña mientras detrás de ella aparecían imágenes de Rei y Misato sonriendo. Luego desaparecieron para que en su lugar apareciera una imagen de Shinji y ella misma abrazados "¿Ya olvidaste el dolor que las personas pueden causar, ya olvidaste cuanto nos lastimo mamá?" continuo al ver que su YO mayor reaccionaba como lo esperaba, poniendo todo el dolor que el recuerdo de su madre le provocaba.

"¡No ellos, no me abandonaran, no me lastimaran!" dijo Asuka sosteniendo su cabeza entre su manos como si intentara sacar esas dolorosas posibilidades de su cabeza.

"¿Dónde están ahora?" pregunto la chiquilla de forma cínica, haciéndole notar a su interlocutora que estaba sola en ese lugar y que solo la tenía a ella.

Asuka dirigió su mirada a la pequeña, sus ojos estaban a punto de dejar escapar un par de lágrimas. Estaba desesperada y furiosa, como se suponía que supiera lo que pasaba afuera si estaba atrapada dentro del ángel. Iba a gritar una respuesta cuando la imagen de su yo más joven desapareció con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro diciéndole que todo lo que ella pudiera decir para argumentar su punto era fútil, y junto con su yo más joven todo a su alrededor se volvía transparente hasta desaparecer por completo, y estar rodeada nuevamente por la oscuridad.

Abrió sus ojos y se percato que aún seguía atrapada dentro de su cabina, atrapada en ella.

"Huele a Sangre" dijo cansada por el tremendo estrés al que estaba sometida.

"¡El sistema de purificación esta fallando!" dijo esta vez ya más despierta al darse cuenta de que su fin estaba cerca.

"Pero no quiero morir" dijo sabiendo que su suplica no sería escuchada o caería en oídos sordos, antes de sentir la calidez del EVA rodearla como solo lo había sentido una vez cuando estuvo en ese volcán.

Cerró sus ojos perdiendo la conciencia una última vez."Ya veo, es muy gracioso que sea él" creyó escuchar antes de caer en su sueño.

000

"Será mejor comenzar con la operación ahora, no tiene caso dejar que sufra más" dijo la sub-comandante Akagi buscando algo de compasión dentro de ella para la joven vida que se perdería.

"Hai" respondió la teniente Ibuki tecleando en su consola sin su ánimo habitual. Esa sin duda era la orden más difícil de cumplir de su carrera.

Detrás de los técnicos encargados de coordinar la operación estaba una deprimida Mayor Katsuragi siendo consolada por una no mucho mejor Doctora Ritsuko Akagi.

"Roger, el bombardeo se realizara en 60 segundos" escucharon de la voz de uno de los cientos de líderes de escuadrón que junto con sus camaradas dejaría caer la mortal carga en la sombra, seguramente destruyendo al ángel. Pero también causarían un gran daño a la ciudad, al EVA-02, y sellarían el destino de la piloto.

"¡El flujo de energía del ángel esta cambiando, se esta volviendo errático!" dijo el teniente Aoba al ver uno de sus monitores mostrar dicha información.

"¡¿Qué sucede, alguna nueva forma de atacarnos?!" pregunto la alarmada sub-comandante.

"¡No lo sabemos!".

000

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué simplemente no huía?

Nadie la culparía por hacerlo, como pudieron tan siquiera ordenarle hacer esto.

Sin embargo Ikari Rei estaba firme en su EVANGELION preparándose para frenar la brutal explosión que pronto aparecería.

Quizás lo hacia por que aún tenía esperanzas de ver a su amiga de nuevo

Dirigió su mirada a la esfera y luego a la sombra bajo ella, para ver como el concreto en ella se agrietaba rápidamente. Sintió un ligero temblor y regreso su mirada a al esfera la cual empezaba a perder los trazos blancos hasta ser completamente negra.

A pesar del color, podía apreciarse claramente que la esfera empezaba a deformarse más y más de forma recíproca a las grietas del concreto en el que la sombra estaba. Para su sorpresa vio unos dedos atravesar lo que podía describirse como la membrana de la esfera, luego más dedos que empezaron a empujar en direcciones opuestas aumentando la herida y dejando que una cascada sangrienta bañe las calles de Tokio-3.

Cuando la herida alcanzo cierto tamaño se podía distinguir claramente otro objeto abrirse paso. Era la cabeza de la Unidad-02 con sus cuatro ojos encendidos en un brillo verdusco.

Un rugido estremecedor se escuchaba del EVA-02, que con ambas mandíbulas abiertas daba un estremecedor espectaculo que hacía un gran trabajo al enviar escalofríos a todo aquel que lo escuchara.

Finalmente el titán bañado en sangre consiguió su libertad cuando el insolente que se atrevió a atraparlo explotó cubriendo de sangre todo lo que tenía cerca.

Dio un último gemido dirigido a los cielos como burlándose de los esfuerzos de los seres divinos que trataban de destruirlo.

"Estoy piloteando algo como eso" dijo Rei asustada, pero sin poder quitar sus ojos del macabro espectáculo que su unidad amiga le brindo.

Al terminar su gutural gemido el EVA rojo finalmente colapso sobre el piso, destrozando por completo el suelo en el que estaba apoyado.

000

Esto era frustrante.

Jamás se había imaginado que de alguna forma la copia lograría encontrar el camino fuera del espacio donde pretendía mantenerlo preso hasta que la eternidad terminase.

Poco le importaba el dolor que sintió cuando el monstruo se libero, simplemente estaba frustrado por no cumplir su misión de inmediato, si lo hubiera hecho en este momento este mundo ya habría sido purificado y sus hermanos liberados del horrible agujero en el que estaban presos.

No podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo por su fracaso, le parecía intolerable que él, quien tuvo el poder para tragarse una ciudad como la Atlántida, no pudiera contra un cachorro y su juguete.

000

Misato y Rei se apresuraron a llegar al sitio donde el desprevenido equipo de rescate luchaba por liberar la cabina de contacto y con sus propios miedos al estar tan cerca del monstruo que hace unos segundos despedazo a un ángel.

Cuando finalmente lograron extraer la capsula blanca y abrirla, pudieron ver a Asuka con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Misato la abrazo con fuerza y pudo escuchar en un susurro "Están aquí".

000

Despertó y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue el inconfundible techo de las habitaciones de la enfermería de NERV. Dejo sus ojos vagar hasta que encontró a una dormida Rei en una silla junto a la cabecera de su cama. Emocionada busco con esperanza por toda la habitación a otra persona.

Dio un leve gruñido a no poder encontrarlo en ninguna de las sillas destinadas para las visitas.

"Despertaste" escucho decir a Rei, quien al parecer despertó por su gruñido. "Nos preocupaste" dijo suavemente como si no quisiera despertar a alguien.

"¿Y Shinji?" pregunto Asuka dolida por que su novio no estuviera aquí cuando ella despertó.

Rei le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga y luego se levanto y señalo a la segunda cama donde su hermano seguía inconsciente.

"Te he dicho que no debes ser tan posesiva" dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bien, otro capítulo completo.

Apuesto que muchos estarán sorprendidos por que fue la Unidad-02 la que cayó en el mar de dirac, así como abran otros que no lo están tanto; con respecto al sueño de Asuka , si quieren saber más acerca de el releean el capítulo 6

Tengo mis razones para eso, ya las recubrirán en próximos capítulos.

Y con respecto a la escena en el centro comercial fue meramente una introducción para la persona que piloteara la Unidad-03 que como se dieron cuenta esta próxima a hacer su aparición, y con ella una sorpresa… si quieren saber de que se trata no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Agradezco a mis prelectores Kaname Langley y Faragorn, sin ustedes este capítulo hubiese sido un desastre, el siguiente OMAKE dedicado a ustedes.

"Cuatro EVAS… Podríamos dominar al mundo" bromeo Misato sin darse cuenta de que estaba bajando la guardia.

"Eso si tres sacos de hormonas lo permiten" continuo Kaji refiriéndose a los elegidos y logrando que la Mayor sonriera, pero su comentario trajo un pensamiento a su mente "Y hablando de hormonas alborotadas ¿Ya has tenido la _charla _con tus protegidas?".

"No es necesario, estoy poniendo anti-conceptivos en su comida"


	14. Bardiel

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: 22/10/07

Notas previas: Primero, antes que nada me gustaría pedir perdón por el retraso con este capitulo pero me resulto muy difícil encontrar tiempo para sentarme a escribir.

También quiero agradecer a mis pre-lectores Kaname y Faragor, gracias chicos.

Y por ultimo promocionar un poco al foro evangelion2015 y mas específicamente al partido Pro-Asuka del cual soy miembro y sin más preámbulos aquí esta el capítulo.

CAPITULO XIII: Bardiel.

En una de las jaulas de contención dentro del cuartel general de NERV la Unidad-02 esta cubierta por líquido refrigerante después del espectáculo que brindo hace solo unas horas.

Fue lavada solo porque la sangre del ángel empezaba a despedir un olor desagradable, de no ser por eso se abría dejado a la sangre como una capa de pintura más del titán rojo.

Hace unos minutos que los técnicos encargados del mantenimiento de la maquina le hicieron un chequeo superficial sin encontrar ningún inconveniente, hubiesen continuado con un escaneo más completo pero el comandante Fuyutsuqui lo pospuso indirectamente cuando entro a la jaula del gigante acompañado por su segunda al mando para darle un vistazo a la maquina.

"Hoy fue la primera vez que sentí miedo de un EVA" comento la sub-comandante con una voz suave mientras contemplaba la causa de sus temores "Esa cosa se movió sin energía, las MAGIS siguen buscando una explicación para esto".

"Debido a su naturaleza no deberíamos sorprendernos de nada de lo que hagan, de hecho este incidente podría favorecernos luego del fracaso con el sistema sustituto" afirmo el comandante mirando al EVA que de forma increíble derroto a un ángel sin tener energía.

"¿Ya tiene los resultados de los exámenes practicados a la Tercera elegida?" pregunto más bien por protocolo que por que la salud de chica en verdad le interesara.

"Hubo un ligero cambio en sus patrones cerebrales, detectamos una fluctuación similar cuando estuvo a bordo de la Unidad-01 durante la batalla del sexto ángel, esperamos que desaparezca en unas pocas horas más igual que la última vez" contesto Naoko restándole importancia a los cambios en la pelirroja.

"¿Qué hay de Segundo elegido?" pregunto Fuyutsuqui deseando saciar su curiosidad sobre otro de los incidentes del día anterior.

"De alguna forma logró bloquear una señal para presurizar el LCL de su cabina, tuve que activar un circuito directo para detenerlo. Actualmente esta inconciente en la enfermería del Tercer Nervio Craneal" dijo Naoko mirando al hombre a su lado esperando su respuesta a la información que le acaba de dar.

"¿El intentaba salvar a la Tercera?" pregunto como si eso fuera lo más importante de su discusión.

"Si" respondió la segunda al mando con simpleza.

"SEELE quiere hablar con la Tercera elegida, no podemos permitir eso" afirmo Fuyutsuqui dando a entender que su interés por la conducta del Segundo elegido no debía ser cuestionado.

"Ya envié a la Mayor Katsuragi en su lugar" informo Naoko sabiendo que hizo lo correcto al no permitir que la chiquilla enfrente al duro comité, entonces sintió un escalofrío al volver su mirada al gigante frente a ella "¿Me pregunto que sucedería si los elegidos averiguaran la verdad sobre los EVANGELIONS?" dijo sin poder reprimirse.

000

En muy pocas ocasiones la Mayor Misato Katsuragi había ingresado a esta habitación, y agradecía eso.

Pero hoy tuvo la infortunada necesidad de volver aquí, no dejaría que una de sus niñas enfrente esto, si para ella era difícil para una de ellas sería casi traumatizante.

"Mayor, debido a que el comandante no permitirá que la tercera elegida, la única persona directamente involucrada sea interrogada, usted responderá nuestras preguntas en su lugar" se escucho una voz venir de todas direcciones de la oscura habitación.

"¿Estaba el ángel tratando de entender el espíritu humano, a través de la mente?" otra voz pregunto.

"Los datos que tenemos no muestran indicios de tales intenciones" respondió Misato, eso era lo que se le había informado.

"¿Este incidente revela una nueva táctica, los ángeles están tratando de apoderarse de los EVAS?" Otra voz cuestiono.

"No soy capaz de responder esa pregunta" la Mayor contesto… ¿Cómo esperaban que supiera ese tipo de cosas?

"La CN de la Unidad-02 no estaba activada, por eso no podemos ahondar más en este asunto y podemos concluir que los ángeles seguirán atacando de manera independiente".

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso señor?" pregunto la Mayor sin que le guste la idea de enfrentarse a dos enemigos a la vez.

"No esta autorizada a hacer preguntas".

"Entendido".

"Bien Mayor, el resto de la reunión continuara sin usted puede retirarse".

Misato solo dio un saludo militar sintiéndose algo tonta a no estar segura de que alguien pueda verla. Pero eso no era lo que importaba, lo que importaba era que podía dejar el escalofriante lugar.

"¿Usted que opina?" una de las voces hablo cuando la Mayor estuvo fuera del cuarto.

"El tiempo se aproxima".

000

En la enfermería de NERV en uno de sus cuartos Asuka se encuentra sentada en su cama, sola.

Hace un par de horas que la cambiaron de habitación, fue justo después de que Rei saliera al departamento a tomar una ducha.

Fue entonces cuando una enfermera le pidió que la acompañe, la llevo a un laboratorio medico donde le hicieron toda clase de pruebas, para asegurarse que este bien.

Al terminar el doctor le dijo que era mejor que se quedara aquí hasta la noche "Por si acaso" no podía culpar al hombre que solo quería hacer bien su trabajo, el cual no era fácil ya que con cada ángel que ataca puede enfrentarse a situaciones sin precedentes.

Pero si podía culparlo por cambiarla de habitación, era bastante malo tener que estar encerrada en una habitación solo con un televisor sin señal de cable y pésima recepción de televisión abierta, pero ahora ni siquiera podía estar con Shinji cuando él despierte.

De una forma extraña él estuvo ahí para ella.

Rei ya le había contado como fue que su hermano termino el la cama de alado, y ella quería mostrarle que también le importaba, pero no podía solo por que un estupido doctor no se lo dejaba.

000

"El último conflicto armado de la era post-Segundo Impacto se llevo a cabo en las Islas Malvinas, cuando la ULN tomo el archipiélago controlado por Inglaterra y la ONU.

El principal motivo de este conflicto fue la importancia tanto simbólica como estratégica del lugar. Aún hoy nadie esta seguro de cual de las organizaciones provoco el incidente.

La ONU culpa a la ULN diciendo que fueron ellos quienes lo iniciaron atacando primero y que ellos solo respondieron a la agresión.

Por otra parte, la ULN argumenta que las islas eran como una daga apuntando hacia su hermandad, y que la ONU estaba reuniendo fuerzas para una invasión en SU continente. También argumentan que era imposible que la flota del Atlántico estaba en camino desde antes de que ellos atacaran.

Y como saben el resultado fue la victoria de la ULN, la cual sin duda fue gracias a los Arpías que aparecieron por primera vez durante esa batalla…".

La cátedra del maestro aburría a todos los que estaban en el aula del 2º "A".

Inclusive Hikari Hokari tenía problemas para mantener su atención en la clase, le era difícil no porque el tema no fuera interesante sino porque esta era la tercera vez que lo recibía, estaba segura de que ni siquiera Kensuke podría estar atento a esta clase.

La primera vez que la recibieron el Segundo elegido había intercambiado ideas con el maestro lo cual termino con la actual forma de la lectura la cual anteriormente solo contenía la versión de la ONU.

Un timbre se escucho por toda la escuela para el alivio de sus estudiantes, Hikari tomo las fotocopias que el profesor le dio para repartiese a los que hoy estuvieron ausentes, entre los cuales se contaban los pilotos EVA, su amiga Kasumi y los Kensuke que acumulaba su segunda inasistencia y las de Touji.

Tras completar con su ritual de: Levántense, Saluden sin el Siéntense ya que no era necesario por ser la última hora del día de clases y por lo tanto salio del aula sola.

Caminaba hacia la puerta principal de la escuela cuando vio una figura familiar y a una persona que extrañaba.

"¡Hikari-chan!".

"¡Kodama-chan!" dijo emocionada la representativa del 2º "A" mientras corría a abrazar a su hermana mayor.

Una vez que la alcanzo y le dio un fraternal saludo Hikari dijo "¿Creí que retrasaron el vuelo?".

"Lo hicieron, pero no podía desperdiciar mis vacaciones así que tome un tren hasta aquí, vine a recogerlas a ti y a Nozomi-chan" dijo la mayor de las Hokaris mirando a al pequeña de segundo de primaria parada a su lado.

"¡Es genial Kodama-chan!" dijo Hikari emocionada como en pocas ocasiones.

Comenzaron a caminar a casa y Kodama dijo "¿Y donde están tus amigas… no me digas se te paso la mano con eso de la Jefa de Clase y se enojaron contigo?" en son de broma, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error.

Aunque ella viva en nueva Yokohama y la información sobre los ataques de los ángeles era muy limitada sabía que muchas personas enviaban a sus hijos fuera de la ciudad para que estén a salvo y eso bien pudo haber pasado con las amigas de su hermana.

"¡OYE!".

Kodama volvió a sonreír por la reacción de Hikari ya que le indicaba que sus sospechas no eran ciertas "¿Entonces donde están?".

"Kasumi estuvo ausente hoy, Asuka y Rei suelen faltar luego de un ataque" Hikari dijo secamente demostrando que aún estaba enojada por la broma de su hermana mayor.

"Sabía que Misato era permisiva pero eso es un poco exagerado" alego Kodama de verdad sorprendida por la actitud permisiva de la mujer de cabellos morados.

"¡Asuka y Rei son pilotos!" dijo la menor de las Hokaris un tanto molesta por que sus hermanas mayores no le prestaban atención.

"En serio pequeña ¿De qué?" Kodama le pregunto tiernamente, pero era más bien una forma de apaciguar a su mimada hermana menor.

"Esos robots gigantes" dijo Nozomi con indiferencia.

Hikari golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano lo cual le dio a entender a Kodama que lo que la pequeña dijo era cierto "¡En serio!" casi grito.

Hikari le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a la chiquilla antes de sentir la mirada cuestionadota de Kodama sobre ella "¿Qué?" dijo sin saber por que la mirada de su hermana.

"¿Es verdad?".

"Bueno… si" respondió la chica de coletas sintiéndose un poco incomoda de hablar de eso, toda la escuela lo sabía pero no estaba segura de si debía o no hablar de eso.

"¿Pero como?" Kodama siguió con su interrogatorio "¿Por qué no usan adultos?".

"No se mucho de eso, pero según ellas no cualquiera puede pilotear uno de esos" Hikari le explico a su hermana, no que ella fuera una experta en EVAS.

"¿Y por eso pilotean así sin entrenamiento ni nada?" dijo Kodama enojada e indignada por la forma en que una corporación gigante usaba a dos inocentes niñas.

"Bueno Rei entreno siete años y Asuka un año" argumento Hikari sin saber ni porque lo hacia.

La indignación de Kodama comenzó a extinguirse mientras pensaba que si esas niñas no pilotearan esos misteriosos EVANGELIONS de los que tanto escucha en la universidad pero de los que nadie sabe prácticamente nada hace mucho que su familia hubiera muerto "Solo faltaría que Kasumi también sea una piloto" dijo con resignación.

"No, el otro piloto es el hermano de Rei" aclaro Hikari ya un poco cansada del tema.

"¿Eh Rei tiene un hermano?" pregunto Kodama sorprendida, ella conocía a las amigas de su hermana desde que se conocieron y la chiquilla de cabello azul nunca dijo nada sobre tener un hermano.

"Si, son gemelos. Rei no podía hablar sobre él, de todas formas el tipo es un baka" comento Hikari con arrogancia.

Eso no era lo que Kodama esperaba como respuesta "Solo falta que me digas que Misato no es la tía de Asuka" dijo sin saber que todo lo que sabía de las amigas de su hermana era una farsa.

"No lo es, Misato es su oficial superior" respondió Hikari de forma natural, para ella así lo era.

Kodama solo parpadeo un par de veces al confirmar que en realidad no sabía nada de la muchachas "Mejor háblame del hermano de Rei" estaba harta de que todo lo que escucha contradiga algo que sabía con anterioridad, y al enterarse de algo nuevo se eliminaba esa posibilidad "¿Es lindo?" continuo golpeando suavemente las costillas de su hermana con su codo.

"No. Es un fenómeno que se graduó de bachiller a los trece y…" fue interrumpida por su pequeña hermana.

"¡Y es el novio de Asuka-chan!".

"¿Novio? Vaya, te vas por unos meses y todo se pone de cabeza" dijo Kodama dispuesta a olvidar todo el asunto y enfocarse de nuevo en asuntos familiares.

000

Después del extraño interrogatorio al que fue sometido Misato solo quería relajarse un rato por lo que fue a buscar a su amiga la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi en su oficina pero no la encontró allí, necesitaba un trago, pero no estaba de humor para beber sola.

Casi dejó salir una pequeña risotada al pensar que cuando asistía a la universidad no necesitaba de compañía para embriagarse, no podía creer que fuese tan… liberal.

Había cambiado mucho desde entonces, modero su forma de beber (Aunque todavía bebía más de lo recomendable) y se consideraba un poco más madura y era gracias a haber tomado la responsabilidad de educar a la que en su momento fue una tierna niña de cabellos azules, en su caminar dejo escapar un leve suspiro al notar que su protegida ya no era más una niña sino una joven mujer con una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros.

Era por eso que se dirigía a la oficina de Kaji, si ella admitía que cuidar de Rei la ayudo a madurar debía ponerse a si misma a prueba, debía probarse que no seguía asustada de él y su parecido con su padre.

Vio la puerta de la oficina entre abierta y decidiendo que quería darle una sorpresa a su antiguo amante, la iluminación era escasa y solo la luz del monitor de la Terminal dejaba apreciar a la persona frente a su pantalla.

"¿Ritsuko?".

"¡Ahhh!" grito la rubia al ser sorprendida "¿Misato, que haces aquí?" pregunto al recuperar la calma "¿Estabas buscando a Kaji-kun?" pregunto con malicia.

"¡Solo vine a preguntarle de la Unidad-03!" fue la débil excusa que pudo dar la Mayor con el poco tiempo para pensar del que disponía, aunque sabía que si tuviese la eternidad para conseguir una mejor no engañaría a la rubia "¿Y tú?".

"Eh… bueno… solo estoy buscando algo de información" susurro la doctora dándole a entender a su amiga que haga lo mismo.

"¿Información?" la Mayor cuestiono con un susurro.

"Estuve analizando los datos de la batalla de ayer tratando de encontrar como Shinji bloqueo la señal para presurizar el LCL…" dijo la doctora explicándole a su amiga el porque de su intromisión en la oficina de Kaji pero no pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por su amiga.

"El chico esta enamorado, el amor hace milagros" dijo Misato olvidando el tono de confidencialidad con la que llevaban la conversación.

"Si como traerte hasta aquí" dijo Ritsuko con intenciones de callar a su amiga para poder continuar.

Descartando la mirada furiosa que la Mayor le dio continúo con su explicación "Bueno también descubrí algo más analizando nuestros datos".

"¿Qué fue?" pregunto Misato intrigada.

"La sincronización del Segundo elegido se elevo a 89.99 por ciento por unos segundos" dijo la doctora con voz baja.

"¿Y por eso tienes que espiar a Kaji?" pregunto Misato más bien reclamándole a su amiga por su actitud.

"Para empezar ¿No te parece extraño que esta sea la primera vez que el chico aumente su radio de sincronización?" dijo simplemente para exponer un punto antes de continuar "Y además es muy extraño que mi madre tuviera algo preparado para detener a Shinji, fue casi como si lo estuviera esperando".

"No lo es tanto, recuerda el poder destructivo que tiene un EVA, es muy natural que existan procedimientos para detenerlos en caso de emergencia" replico Misato.

"Ese procedimiento fue ejecutado por la teniente Ibuki, pero fallo así que mi madre uso un dispositivo que burlo todos los protocolos de las MAGI para completarlo. Mamá no nunca haría algo como eso de no ser muy, MUY necesario" explico Ritsuko esta vez logrando convencer a su amiga de que lo que paso ayer era algo fuera de lo común.

"¿Por qué buscar aquí las respuestas?" pregunto Misato comenzando a entender la situación. Los comandantes están vigilando de cerca al Segundo elegido… por alguna razón.

"Por qué están en el pasado, y la única fuente de información sobre el esta aquí" dijo Ritsuko dando a entender que el único que sabe a ciencia cierta lo que paso en los siete años que Shinji paso en América es Kaji y que no se lo preguntaría directamente.

"¿Encontraste algo?".

"No".

000

Kaji estaba en el ascensor del edificio en el que vivía y consigo estaba un ya despierto Shinji.

El hombre de barba de tres días podía ver claramente el enojo en el rostro de su protegido, no era solo por que no lo dejo quedarse con Asuka un rato antes de llevarlo a casa a que descanse, era algo más y lo averiguaría en cuanto lleguen a su departamento donde están fuera del alcance de ojos y oídos espías.

Pero cuando entraron Shinji simplemente comenzó a caminar a su habitación y aunque no podía ver su cara sabía que nada en ella había cambiado, que eso que lo molestaba no se esfumo como por arte de magia (eso nunca pasa, créanme) al entrar al departamento.

"Shinji" llamo Kaji con tono paternal pero él solo siguió hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto "Shinji" dijo esta vez más fuerte pero su protegido solo abrió la puerta dispuesto a entrar en la habitación "Capitán" intento una última vez dándole una orden.

Y funciono, él se detuvo y se volvió para encarar a su tutor "Señor".

"¿Qué sucede muchacho, nunca te habías comportado así antes?" pregunto Kaji volviendo al tono paternal.

"Nunca antes había sido traicionado" dijo Shinji con frialdad.

"Shinji, tú y yo sabemos que no podemos confiar en los comandantes de NERV, y si no confiamos en ellos no pueden traicionarnos" explico Kaji con una sonrisa.

Grave error.

Cuando Shinji escucho las palabras de su tutor perdió el control por un momento y rompió una lámpara de mesa que tuvo la desgracia de estar cerca de su posición "¡¿Entonces eso quiere decir que casi perdí a Asuka por mi culpa?!" grito con furia forzando al máximo sus pulmones quedándose sin aliento por un instante "¡Quiere decir que este nivel no es suficiente, entonces para que sirve todo el esfuerzo, todos los entrenamientos sino puedo usar toda mi fuerza… sino puedo proteger a los que me importan ¿Cómo esperan que… como esperan que…?!".

En esta ocasión Shinji no pudo continuar no porque le faltara el aliento para seguir, sino por la frustración que sentía al pensar que no pudo proteger a Asuka.

Kaji miro a su protegido respirar agitadamente y un sentimiento de culpa lo golpeo inmediatamente.

'No importa lo preparado que estén para esto, sigue siendo injusto que unos niños tengan que asumir una responsabilidad tan grande. Shinji no importa lo mucho que actúes como adulto, ni tú prisa por crecer'.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo Kaji asumió su papel paternal y con una mano alboroto el cabello del Segundo elegido y le dijo "Veré que puedo hacer" aunque sabía que no era mucho lo que esta al alcance de la mano.

Shinji simplemente respiro profundamente antes de bajar su cabeza en señal de entendimiento y maldecirse a si mismo por actuar como un niño.

000

TOC TOC.

Hikari toco la puerta sin estar segura de querer esperar una respuesta.

No podía creer que Touji, denominado como el chiflado número uno, viva en un lugar así.

Era la primera vez que venía por aquí por que una señorita decente siempre evita esta zona de la ciudad debido a la reputación de peligrosa que tenía, la policía decía que era infundada pero la escasa población de la zona y el ser la parte más antigua lúgubre y abandonada de la ciudad no le hacia confiar mucho en lo que las afirmaciones de la policía.

TOC TOC volvió a llamar con más suavidad más bien tratando de no llamar la atención de los vecinos, con solo mirar la decadente estructura del edificio y la descuidada pintura que en ocasiones dejaba ver el hormigón gris que se supone debía ocultar le daban la impresión de saber como serían las personas que habitaban el lugar y hacia que lamente que Kodama no pudiera acompañarla a este lugar.

Estaba por irse cuando escucho una voz: "… ¿Oniichan?..." tímida igual o más asustada que ella misma.

"Soy Hikari Hokari" respondió de la misma forma cautelosa con que llamo a la puerta.

"¿Eres amiga de oniichan?" volvió a preguntar la voz igual de nerviosa que la primera vez que la escucho pero esta vez pudo saber que se trataba de una niña, y según recordaba Suzuhara tenía una hermana pequeña.

"Soy compañera de Touji" dijo para calmar a la pequeña, si estar sola en este lugar era desagradable para ella podía imaginar lo que sentía la pequeña viviendo aquí porque a ningún ser humano normal le gustaría algo como esto.

Escucho unos cuantos ruidos dentro del departamento y luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió revelando a una pequeña niña con cabellos castaños, un adorable vestido azul, ella tenía un leve parecido a Suzuhara y una silla un par de pasos detrás de ella, al examinar la puerta se dio cuenta de que en ella esta instalada una mirilla para identificar a los visitantes. Hikari se permitió una sonrisa al notar lo inteligente y precavida que era la pequeña.

"Pase por favor" dijo la hermanita de Touji.

Hikari ingreso rápidamente al departamento, no quería estar un segundo más afuera donde sentía que iba a ser atacada en cualquier momento por algún criminal de la zona.

Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que por dentro el departamento estaba en mejores condiciones que el exterior del edificio, de hecho con un par de arreglos por aquí y por allá… estaría bien.

"Hola. Soy Mizuho Suzuhara" dijo la niña esta vez más animada, al parecer sintiéndose más segura al comprobar que ella no era ningún ladrón ni nada por el estilo.

"Hikari Hokari, mucho gusto" se presento cortésmente como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo cada vez que conocía a una nueva persona.

"¿Tú piloteas uno de esos robots?" la pregunta de Mizuho tomo a Hikari con la guardia baja por la forma en que la formulo, como si más bien fuera un reclamo el cual corroboraba con una evidente cara de enojo.

"¡No!" se apresuro a responder hablando con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria "Esas son Asuka y Rei" explico como si se estuviera defendiendo en un juicio o algo así.

Hikari se esforzó al máximo para no reír ante la graciosa cara con la que Mizuho estaba evaluando su respuesta.

"Entonces no fuiste tú quien aplasto mi otra casa" dijo Mizuho después de haber decidido creer en las palabras de la chica mayor.

"¿Aplastar tú casa?" Pregunto Hikari sorprendida por esas palabras.

"Si, uno de esos robots aplasto mi casa cuando uno de esos monstruos ataco" dijo la pequeña evidentemente enfadada.

La jefa de clase 2º "A" recordó que en cierta ocasión el chiflado número uno había llegado a la escuela maldiciendo a las elegidas por ese mismo asunto "¿Esta tú hermano?" pregunto decidiendo dejar a lado la ira de su joven anfitriona ya que no estaba dirigida a sus amigas sino a los EVAS.

"No, fue a recoger la comida que ordenamos" dijo Mizuho confundiendo de paso a Hikari.

"¿Si la ordenaron no deberían dejarla en la puerta?" inquirió la chica de coletas, ya que eso era lo correcto cuando uno ordena la comida.

"No cuando vives aquí, los repartidores tienen miedo de venir" dijo la chiquilla claramente triste por eso.

"Eh… claro" dijo Hikari sorprendida por el hecho de que el servicio de reparto no se atreva a entrar aquí "Bueno yo solo vine para darle las notas que perdió por faltar a clases" continuo dejando ver sus deseos de regresar a casa pero entonces la jefa de clase que lleva en su interior se apodero de ella "¿Por qué no fue a la escuela?".

"Cuando desperté no me sentía bien así que papá me dijo que me quedara en casa y oniichan se quedo para acompañarme" dijo Mizuho casi disculpándose con la chica de coletas.

"Supongo qué en ese caso esta bien" dijo Hikari con tono conciliador a notar que sus palabras parecieron ofender a su joven anfitriona "¿Serías tan amable de darle esto a tu hermano cuando vuelva?" termino dándole los apuntes a la pequeña.

"Si pero… ¿Señorita Hokari no le gustaría esperarlo?... no tarda en volver" pregunto Mizuho con esperanza de que su deseo sea escuchado.

"N…"

"A esta hora se pone peligroso afuera. Él podría acompañarla luego" intervino Mizuho al notar que Hikari no quería quedarse con ella hasta que Touji llegue. Y a la pequeña Suzuhara no le gustaba estar sola aquí, por eso siempre estaba visitando a alguna amiga para no estar sola.

"…Pe… peligroso" tartamudeo Hikari poniéndose un poco pálida al escuchar las palabras de la niña y no dudaba que fuera cierto "Si, creo que mejor lo espero".

"¡Que bien!" dijo Mizuho emocionada mientras tomaba a Hikari de la mano para arrastrarla al frente de la televisión donde transmitían un programa infantil, ya saben del tipo del que solo los infantes pueden verlos sin volverse locos.

"Mizu-chan ya llegue" la voz de Touji Suzuhara se escucho por el lugar llamando la atención de su hermana menor y salvando a la chica de coletas de locura por exceso de ternura.

"¡Oniichan!" grito Mizuho emocionada al oír a su hermano llegar a casa a la vez que corría para encontrarlo dejando a Hikari sola.

"¿Ya pusiste la mesa?" fue lo que Hikari escucho decir a su compañero con tono burlón y recriminatorio.

"¿Lo olvidaste otra vez…? supongo debo hacerlo yo, ahora ve y lávate las manos" Hikari nunca había escuchado al chico rudo del salón hablar de forma tan amable y cariñosa como lo estaba haciendo con su pequeña hermana, incluso comenzaba a dudar que fuera él quien estaba hablando.

Un momento después vio la pequeña Mizuho entrar de la mano de Touji y al muchacho quien pareció cambiar la expresión de su rostro con solo verla, ahora ya no mostraba la alegría de hace un rato sino una gran cautela.

"Jefa de clase" saludo Touji un tanto sorprendido por ver a la chica en su casa sin moverse del marco de la puerta.

"Suzuhara" saludo de vuelta Hikari mostrando una seriedad absoluta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Touji una vez que terminaron con los saludos pero poniendo gran cautela en la pregunta.

"Solo vine a darte los apuntes que perdiste en la escuela" explico Hikari un tanto sorprendida por no haber recibido ningún comentario grosero 'debe ser porque su hermana esta aquí' pensó decidiendo que Touji Suzuhara no es más que un hipócrita.

"Gracias…" respondió el muchacho con voz neutra "Supongo" continuo esta vez con clara decepción.

Hikari casi deja escapar una sonrisa al ver el lado blando del que en algún momento fuera el chico más duro del salón "Bueno ya es hora de irme" dijo con intenciones de regresar a casa en ese momento.

"¿Hokari-Sempai, por qué no se queda a comer con nosotros, oniichan volvió a comprar una ración extra?" suplico Mizuho. No es fácil ser una chica que vive con su padre y hermano sin una figura materna, es por eso que Mizuho inconcientemente aprovecha cada oportunidad para convivir con chicas mayores como Hikari.

"Pues no se…" dijo Hikari indecisa, la comida olía bastante bien, pero por otra parte esta ES la casa de Touji Suzuhara, chiflado número 1 y quien bautizo a su grupo de amigas como las barbies.

"Por favor señorita Hikari" dijo Mizuho esta vez como una suplica.

"Solo si tú hermano dice que esta bien" respondió Hikari pensando en tirarle al muerto a Touji, ya que la pequeña culparía a Touji por no dejarla quedarse y ella continuaría teniendo la simpatía de la pequeña.

"Por mi esta bien" dijo Touji con una indiferencia que sorprendió a Hikari.

000

Hikari Hokari caminaba por las calles del sector de Tokio-3 con peor reputación, y lo hacia con una sonrisa en los labios.

Detrás de ella Touji Suzuhara tiene una expresión completamente diferente en su cara, claro que era muy difícil ver el rubor en sus mejillas debido a que estaba cabizbajo mientras que escoltaba a Hikari hasta su casa.

"¿Podrías por lo menos quitar esa cara?" Touji dijo en un susurro apenas audible para la chica de coletas, y es que aunque la jefa de clase le daba la espalda sabía que aún tenía la misma expresión que cuando salieron de su casa.

"No, no puedo" dijo Hikari volteándose para ver al chico que momentos atrás fue victima de una de las mayores humillaciones por las que un adolescente puede pasar "Es que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esa foto tuya en pañales" completo recordando cuando la pequeña hermana de Touji en un descuido de este le mostró uno de los álbumes de la familia Suzuhara en donde estaban muchas fotografías comprometedoras del muchacho detrás de ella.

Touji se encorvo y escondió aún más su rostro de las personas que por casualidad escucharon lo que Hikari dijo y que le mostraron una gran sonrisa antes de continuar su camino.

"Esta bien, lo intentare" dijo Hikari tratando de tomar una expresión más seria tras ver lo patético que se veía su acompañante en esa postura la cual le causo algo de simpatía por el muchacho 'Trata muy bien a su hermanita y hoy se porto muy amable, no es tan malo después de todo' pensó Hikari mientras se detenía para esperar a Touji "Y te prometo que no diré nada en la escuela" completo para tranquilizar al chiflado el cual dio un suspiro de alivió al escuchar sus palabras.

Touji se limito a decir un simple pero sincero "Gracias" mientras sentía una quemazón en las mejillas.

Esa quemazón le recordó las ya constantes bromas de sus amigos Shinji y Kensuke sobre lo que él sentía por la chica a la que acompañaba, sin duda había algo de cierto en ellas, mejor dicho eran ciertas, es solo que nadie además de Shinji lo había notado, ni siquiera el mismo, pero desde que las burlas comenzaron se había dado cuenta que eran ciertas, muchas veces se atrapo a si mismo mirando con cuidado a Hikari. Tomo aire "Y gracias por acompañar a mi hermana" y se maldijo por no poder decir nada mejor que eso.

"No fue nada ella es muy agradable, hasta me cuesta trabajo creer que sea hermana de un chiflado…" dijo Hikari percatándose que hoy Touji no había hecho ni dicho nada para que ella lo insultara de ese modo, es solo que ya estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo que simplemente se le escapo "Discúlpame por eso" se disculpo avergonzada por la palabra que se le escapo.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Touji en realidad sin saber la razón por la cual debía perdonar a la chica de coletas "Bueno, no importa te perdono" dijo reduciendo todo a su simplista forma de pensar encontrando en esas palabras la mejor forma de seguir adelante.

Hikari no estaba de satisfecha por la forma en que el chico le dio su perdón, como si no tuviese importancia para el, ella quería un perdón más serio, uno que solo podía recibir si él sabia por que era necesario "¡Como puede no importarte que te llamen chiflado!" dijo entrando en su modo de jefa de clase.

"Todos me dicen así menos Kensuke y Shinji y lo hacen todo el tiempo y termine acostumbrándome" dijo Touji con voz suave y un poco confundido sin saber por que Hikari se enojo con el.

"Pero no por eso esta bien" dijo Hikari calmándose un poco al darse cuenta de que en realidad ella también tenía algo de culpa en este caso, ella también lo llamaba chiflado casi siempre(solo lo llamaba por su nombre en clase).

"Entonces supongo que también debo pedirte perdón" esta vez Touji sonó más seguro que antes gracias a que ahora sabía de que estaban hablando.

Y fue esa repentina seguridad la que sorprendió a Hikari "¿Por qué?" esta vez fue ella la que pregunto confundida.

"Tú también tienes un apodo. ¿O es que no lo recuerdas?" contesto Touji controlando su voz lo mejor que podía para evitar parecer un tartamudeo.

Hikari se sonrojo levemente y clavo sus ojos al piso. Touji Suzuhara, el chico con el que llevaba toda la vida peleando y el mismo que le puso su odiado sobrenombre _la barbie mandona_ acababa de pedirle perdón por eso, seguramente iban a llover perros y gatos "Creo que tienes razón en eso" dijo levantando su cara una vez que estaba segura de que el rubor de sus mejillas desapareció.

"¿Tregua?" pregunto el chiflado extendiendo su mano.

"Tregua" concordó la barbie mandona sellando sus palabras con un apretón de manos.

000

Tras una larga caminata Hikari ya podía ver el edificio donde estaba el departamento donde residía con su padre y su hermana pequeña y ahora que su hermana mayor estaba de visita también con ella.

Si bien el camino de ida al lugar donde Touji Suzuhara vive no fue para nada agradable, pero gracias al chico el regreso a casa le resulto bastante agradable.

A Hikari le costaba trabajo reconocer que había aprendido más de él en veinte minutos que en todos los años que estuvieron en el mismo salón de la escuela.

Ahora sabe que Touji estuvo trabajando medio tiempo en McLucas para poder comprar un buen obsequio para el cumpleaños de su abuelo, ¡Ah! Y también sabe que tiene un abuelo, y que el chiflado número dos solo trabajo allí para apoyar a su amigo.

De repente su visión de dos de los chicos que antes apenas y toleraba cambio radicalmente.

Aunque no mucho en el caso de Kensuke, ya que todavía le parece un niño obsesionado con cosas militares, pero gracias a Touji por lo menos sabe que eso empezó cuando en la televisión pasaron innumerables animes de mechas, pero dejando a un lado esa irritante obsesión suya por lo menos le es leal a sus amigos.

Por su parte Touji estaba feliz y eso se reflejaba en su cara, en este momento no le importaba el horrible lugar donde vivía o las tareas que allí le esperaban, todo por el simple hecho de estar acompañado por la chica que recientemente descubrió que le gustaba.

Esta caminata resulto muy productiva, ya no se sentía nervioso cerca de ella como lo había estado desde hace algún tiempo, por suerte siempre había logrado controlarse pensando en cualquier tontería fútbol, baseball, videojuegos y hasta todo lo que involuntariamente aprendió sobre armas gracias a Kensuke lo que sea que no fuera la hermosa chica frente a él, siempre procuraba hablar después de aspirar mucho aire como Shinji le aconsejo cuando Ken no estuvo cerca.

"Puedo seguir sola desde aquí" dijo Hikari una vez que alcanzaron las puertas de su edificio.

Touji estaba sorprendido al notar que ya llegaron a su destino y también estaba decepcionado ya que a su parecer no había logrado ningún avance serio 'Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé' se dijo a si mismo ya que no podía encontrar ninguna excusa para quedarse más tiempo con Hikari.

Decirle que le gustaba estaba descartado, todavía le parece inapropiado y además es muy cobarde para eso y no puede contarle alguna de las estúpidas historias que Kensuke suele contar sin que ella vuelva a pensar que es un chiflado '¡Bingo!'.

"¿Jefa de clase?".

Hikari volteo a ver al chifla… a Touji. Ella solo había estado esperando despedirse, de hecho el hablo un segundo antes que ella pudiera decir _Sayonara_.

"¿Por qué no le pediste a Ken que me diera los apuntes como siempre?" pregunto del chico fingiendo interés por su amigo.

"Ah… bueno pues el también falto del día de hoy, por eso el sensei me pidió de favor que te diera los apuntes" se explico Hikari dándose cuenta de que Suzuhara estaba preocupado por su amigo y no por ella como pensó en un principio.

"Entonces… hasta luego" dijo Touji con su voz cargada de duda.

"Si, hasta luego" dijo Hikari notando la extraña actitud del muchacho, le parecía que él no quería despedirse, pero… ¿Por qué?

000

Un nuevo día de clases daba inicio y en el aula del 2º "A" reinaba la misma tensa calma que suele presentarse el día que los pilotos EVA regresan a clases después de un ataque.

No, esta vez era un poco diferente y Hikari lo sabía, ahora habían varios asientos vacíos, asientos que nunca más volverían a ser ocupados ya que sus dueños se mudaron luego de que sus padres vieran lo que el ataque del 12º le hizo a la ciudad.

El sensei estaba retrasado igual que algunos de sus compañeros entre los cuales se contaba Kasumi, todos en el salón estaban un poco alborotados sin ser necesario que ponga orden se fijo en las pláticas que muchos de sus compañeros sostenían, una de las más notorias era la de los chiflados debido a la inmensa sonrisa que Kensuke tenía en su cara, más allá vio a los pilotos le dio la impresión de que los Ikaris estaban preocupados y por alguna razón le pareció que Shinji estaba prestándole más atención a Asuka que de costumbre, lo raro era que la pelirroja no estaba a gusto con ese tipo de atención.

La jefa de clase trato de no pensar en el porque, si bien Asuka y Rei son sus amigas ella siempre trata de evitar todo tema relacionado con los EVANGELIONS aquellas monstruosas maquinas que sus compañeras deben pilotear para salvar al mundo.

Enterarse de ese tipo de cosas le resultaba inútil y escalofriante, no lograba entender como es que mente alguna logró concebir semejantes bestias, por suerte la mayor parte de la información acerca de los EVAS es clasificada y por lo tanto esta fuera del alcance de civiles como ella. Si para ella es escalofriante no podía siquiera imaginarse como era estar dentro de un EVA y tampoco quería pensar como veían el mundo los pilotos…

Anteriormente creía tener al menos una idea de cómo era la vida para sus amigas, es decir ellas prácticamente no habían cambiado su manera de ser luego de que los ataques empezaran o al menos no demostraban dichos cambios.

Pero la llegada de Shinji cambio el concepto que tenía acerca de los pilotos EVA, y no solo por que gracias a ser la jefa de grupo logró tener acceso al historial académico de Shinji, el cual le decía que el no debería estar desperdiciando su tiempo repasando lo que seguramente aprendió hace mucho sino más bien buscando una carrera universitaria, pero no fue solo saber que de hecho la preparación de los pilotos no era un juego y que NERV se lo tomaba muy en serio lo que hacia que quisiera saber lo menos posible acerca de los EVAS, de hecho incluso podía entender que entrenasen duro a los pilotos, lo que de verdad le molestaba era que la organización se atreviera a separar a dos hermanos y poner todo un mundo entre ellos solo por que… bueno no sabía cual era la razón de eso, pero estaba segura de que nada justifica lo que hicieron.

Además estaba la posibilidad que todo lo ella sabe sea tan solo la punta del iceberg lo cual la aterraba aún más por lo cual estaría feliz de vivir en la ignorancia sabiendo que tal vez la verdad le helara los huesos.

000

A kilómetros sobre la tierra la mayor estructura puesta en orbita por el hombre flota majestuosa albergando en ella a cientos de las personas más capacitadas que la ULN podía reunir.

Todas ellas ocupadas en las innumerables tareas que les fueron asignadas ya sea con el fin de mantener al ARCA con la habilidad de mantener vivo a todos dentro de ella o con alguna otra tarea de investigación científica o en la construcción de nuevas armas para demostrar cual es la mayor fuerza militar del planeta bajo ellos, otros estaban ocupados con…

"¡General Ayala, lo hemos encontrado!" grito uno de los muchos capaces técnicos que para personas como el General Ramiro Ayala eran simples rostros anónimos a los que debía comandar con la mayor eficiencia posible lo cual lograba de maravilla con sus tétricos rasgos faciales, la descomunal cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla derecha y llegaba hasta la base de su cuello que obtuvo durante los primeros conflictos con los gringos cuando uno de esos perros le disparo desde un punto elevado otro rasgo intimidatorio eran todos los accesorios artificiales que le permitían mover su brazo izquierdo aunque de estos solo podía presumir los de la mano ya que su traje los ocultaba casi por completo.

"¿En donde?" pregunto Ayala con voz fría y mecánica dando a entender que no necesitaba saber los tediosos procedimientos que usaron para lograr el objetivo que ahora estaba cumplido solo su ubicación y las pruebas de que lo lograron.

"Señor, según escaneos térmicos e infrarrojos y los movimientos observados la base se encuentra en el desierto de Gibson en el corazón de Australia" respondió el técnico mientras tecleaba algunos comandos en su computadora para enviarle un compacto de las pruebas a la computadora de Ayala.

Y así fue el comandante del ARCA recibió el informe, al echarle un vistazo comprobó que no era una base cualquiera, pero el no estaba capacitado para comprobar lo que el técnico informaba así que se comunico con la persona que quizás sea la única en la estación a la que podía llamar amigo.

"¡Ramiro!" escucho la voz animada de la persona a través de la pantalla de comunicación "¿A que debo tu llamada?" dijo olvidando todo el protocolo que alguien de menor importancia al jefe del "Proyecto Astillero" se vería obligado a seguir.

El general le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la cámara en respuesta mientras que con su aterradora mano izquierda enviaba los datos que acababa de conseguir "Ignacio necesito que examines esto por mi" dijo para luego esperar a que el buen doctor Saavedra le de su opinión y tras un momento pudo ver como su amigo palidecía lo cual lo confundía, ya que Saavedra sabía que en algún momento le pediría su asistencia para esto.

"Esa es la base, ¡Pero los materiales que se listan son como para diez EVAS!".

"Una producción en masa, quieren acabar con nosotros".

000

El día de escuela termino y salvo el gran escándalo que Kensuke armo al gritar a los cuatro vientos que la ULN estaba por enviar a la Unidad-03 a Japón y de hacerle varias insinuaciones a Shinji que el quería ser el piloto de dicho EVA fue un día normal.

Eso pensaba Hikari mientras que seguía sola su camino a casa, odiaba cuando ella y Kasumi separaban caminos teniendo que seguir cada quien por su cuenta ya que la ubicación de sus hogares así lo requería.

Pero hoy el destino en la forma de cierto chico con traje de deportes no la iban a dejar seguir sola "¿Suzuhara…?".

"¡Jefa de clase!" dijo Touji con algo de prisa mientras que buscaba alguna buena excusa para estar aquí y que ella no se de cuenta de que la había estado esperando, eso sería bochornoso, incluso más que cuando hoy tuvo que admitir frente a Shinji que Hikari le gustaba para poder recibir un consejo del único chico de su edad que tenía novia.

Debía pensar en algo y rápido '¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no se me ocurre nada? ¿Por qué Shinji no me dijo que decir? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar normalmente con otra chica que no sea Mizuho? ¡¿Diablos que hago?! ¡Mizu-chan eso es!' pensó por lo que le pareció una eternidad "¡Eh… Mizuho, ¿Recuerdas a Mizu-chan verdad?!" dijo Touji finalmente olvidando todo sobre como no tartamudear y sabiendo que sonó como un autentico retrasado.

Hikari parpadeo un par de veces ante la extraña actitud de su compañero antes de responder "Si, es tu hermana" respondió confundida.

"Eh… si bueno… l… lo que pasa es que… ¿Qué…? Que tú le agradaste mucho y me pidió que te pidiera que la visitaras cuando puedas" dijo Touji sonando aún más estupido que la vez anterior.

Nuevamente extrañada por la nerviosa actitud de Suzuhara, Hikari recordó lo agradable que era la pequeña Mizuho Suzuhara "Seguro, yo también tengo una hermana de su edad y se que se llevarían muy bien las dos" dijo pensando en ampliar el circulo de amistad de la pequeña Nozomi Hokari.

"Gra… Gra…Gracias" dijo Touji tratando de sonreír sin verse demasiado estupido, y supo que falló en cuanto vio la risita de Hikari "Bu… Bueno… ya que estoy aquí…" sabía que aún sonaba estupido pero tenía que seguir "¿Podría acompañarte hasta tu casa?" completo al fin controlándose un poco.

"Si… g… gracias" dijo Hikari sonrojándose levemente, odiaba cuando se sonrojaba, pero odiaba más caminar sola.

000

Rei, Shinji y Asuka se dirigían a los cuarteles de NERV para las siempre tediosas pruebas de harmónicos, los dos últimos iban tomados de la mano.

Normalmente la pelirroja estaría disfrutando de las atenciones de Shinji, pero hoy no.

Hoy sentía que Shinji hacia todo esto por que sentía que le falló durante la última batalla.

Gracias a Misato consiguió enterarse que tuvieron que dejar inconsciente a su novio para evitar que salte a salvarla como lo hizo tiempo atrás en ese volcán.

No podía negar que era agradable saber que tienes a alguien que esta dispuesto a saltar a cualquier peligro para protegerte, aún así su orgullo le decía que ella la _Gran_ Sohryu Asuka Langley no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

La _Gran_ Sohryu Asuka Langley, de repente no se sentía bien el pensar en si misma de esa forma, algo en lo más recóndito de su mente repudió la palabra que tantas veces antepuso a su nombre.

_Grande_… _Grandeza_… ser _Grandiosa_… ¿Qué tenía ella de _Grandiosa_?

Seguro ser piloto de EVA es una cualidad excepcional, pero según aprendido es que naces con esa capacidad.

Y también sabe que para el más _Grande_ de los pilotos su mayor orgullo no es su capacidad para mover un EVA.

Recordaba muy bien cuando durante su segunda cita acompaño a Shinji a comprar los ingredientes que necesitaba para la cena que él se ofreció a preparar, recordaba que en esa ocasión ella se había enfadado por que él siempre llevaba una de sus chaquetas blancas que evidenciaban su rango de teniente.

En aquel entonces todavía le ponía las cosas difíciles a su actual novio quien en ese tiempo aún trataba de conquistarla.

Recordaba haberle dicho: "¿Por qué siempre usas la misma chaqueta?" o algo por el estilo.

"No es la misma, tengo muchas" fue la estupida broma que Shinji le jugo.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba las palabras que uso para que tomara la pregunta en serio y respondiera con propiedad. Pero si recuerdas sus palabras.

"Por que estoy orgulloso de ellas, para mi simbolizan todo el esfuerzo que hice durante los entrenamientos, todo lo que pase para graduarme".

Entonces se dio cuenta de que para él esas estúpidas chaquetas, ahora con insignia de capitán, representaban lo mismo que sus diademas de conexión neural para ella.

Y sabiendo eso es que aún conserva la chaqueta que le presto la noche que le pidió que fuera su novia, por suerte él nunca le pidió que se la devolviera.

"¿Asuka…?" la preocupada voz de Shinji la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Si, estoy bien" dijo Asuka con una actitud poco propia de ella.

"¿En qué piensas?" pregunto Shinji sorprendiéndola ya que pensó que fue más convincente de lo que sonó.

"En la Unidad-03" dijo esta vez volviendo a sonar como siempre "¡¿Y en como es posible que un chiflado como Kensuke se enterara antes que nosotras?!" reclamo para distraer a sus compañeros de su actitud previa.

"¡Si ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada oniichan?!" dijo Rei quien también estaba sorprendida de que Kensuke se enterara de que un nuevo EVA estaba por llegar antes que Asuka y ella y no se explicaba como fue que lo averiguo por su cuenta.

"Eh… si bueno, se supone que no debía hablar de eso" dijo Shinji para defenderse.

"No es excusa Ikari, nos hiciste quedar como unas tontas" refunfuño Asuka más bien celebrando su excito para cambiar de tema.

000

"¿No has visto a Kaji?" pregunto Misato mientras entraba sin tocar a la oficina de Ritsuko casi matándola de un susto en el proceso.

"¡No sabes tocar!" grito la doctora con su mano en el corazón, como si estuviera tratando de evitar que este se le escape del pecho.

"No es para tanto" se quejo Misato por la que a su parecer fue una exageración de Ritsuko "Necesito hablar con él" dijo esta vez sin miedo ya que de verdad era algo profesional.

Ritsuko la miro con atención como buscando algo en Misato que le permitiera divertirse, pero al no encontrarlo simplemente le dijo "Se supone que viajo a la base Atsugi para arreglar unos detalles".

"Gracias, estas mejor informada que la Sección 2 ¿Me pregunto por qué será?" dijo Misato antes de salir dejando a una sorprendida doctora en su oficina.

000

Ser un doble agente y tutor de uno de los niños más importantes de la tierra no es fácil.

En eso pensaba Kaji mientras entregaba una enorme cantidad de reportes a sus superiores con todo lo que ha logrado averiguar sobre los proyectos de la ONU donde se destacaba que desde hace algún tiempo a logrado encontrar trazos del desarrollo de un piloto automático para los EVAS para reemplazar al fallido proyecto de NERV.

"¿Sabe usted como es que planean poner a funcionar este… _sistema sustituto_?" le pregunto el hombre al que le estaba entregando dicha información.

"Lo siento General, solo pude averiguar lo que NERV sabe del proyecto y resulta que es muy poco" respondió Kaji de forma natural.

"¿Qué opina?" volvió a preguntar el hombre.

"Es muy extraño señor, en lo personal no pienso que piensen reemplazar a sus pilotos con el sistema ya que ellas están haciendo un buen trabajo y aunque suene loco es posible que estén fabricando más EVAS que solo la Unidad-04" esta vez Kaji tuvo un casi imperceptible tono de nerviosismo provocado por la posibilidad de una guerra donde se usen armas tan temibles como los EVAS.

"Buen trabajo agente, manténgase atento al sistema sustituto. Como sabe el cuarto elegido esta por ser nombrado, queremos que el Capitán Ikari sea nombrado instructor del nuevo piloto y con respecto al otro asunto espero que comprenda que no podemos autorizar dicha acción con la Unidad-01 por los riesgos que conlleva, ya puede retirarse déle mis saludos al capitán Ikari" dijo el General Pérez dando por finalizada la reunión.

Kaji simplemente le dio un saludo militar al hombre para después salir de la oficina del comandante de las fuerzas de la ULN en Japón y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado por fallarle a Shinji.

000

"¡Te encontré, te toca!".

El sonido de alegres risas infantiles se escuchaban por todo el departamento causando cierta incomodidad en el resto de los ocupantes ya que la euforia de los ruidos no dejaban a nadie concentrarse en algo que no sea el juego de las niñas y de repente el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo y convirtiéndose en fragmentos de su antiguo ser.

"¿Podría tener más cuidado al jugar niñas?" Hikari pedía de paso haciendo gala de sus buenos modales.

"¡Fue Nozomi-chan señorita Hikari!".

"¡No es cierto, fue Mizu-chan oniichan!".

En momentos como estos era que Hikari dudaba si era seguro dejar que las dos niñas jueguen con la escasa supervisión que ella y Touji les podían dar mientras que ayudaba al chico con las tareas.

"¿Qué rompieron ahora?" pregunto Touji preocupado por la posibilidad de reponer lo que sea que su hermana haya roto y trago saliva al ver una los restos de lo que debió ser figurilla decorativa probablemente muy cara.

"No te preocupes" lo calmo Hikari al notar la preocupación de su _alumno_ "Era una baratija" en realidad no lo era tanto pero su hermana Nozomi rompía unas dos o tres de esas al mes.

"¿Segura?" Touji inquirió de nuevo, no quería arruinar todo el progreso que a logrado hasta ahora con Hikari solo por no pagar una tonta figurilla.

Si de alguna forma convenció a Hikari de que necesitaba ayuda con la clase química, y que Kensuke no era capaz de ayudarlo.

Fue difícil al principio ya que la hermana mayor de Hikari se dio cuenta de que el no buscaba a su hermana precisamente por que necesitaba ayuda en la escuela…. Afortunadamente no hizo nada para descubrirlo ante la jefa de clase antes de marcharse hace un par de días.

Si, llevaba con esto como dos semanas, llevando a Mizuho con él para que juegue con la hermanita de Hikari, las dos se hicieron amigas muy rápido y a Mizuho le gustaba salir del departamento a una mejor zona cuidad como esta; el único inconveniente era que cuando las dos diablillas se juntaban eran un verdadero vendaval.

"Vayan a ver televisión" ordeno Hikari esperando que eso baste para poder seguir con la tarea.

"Bien… ¿Donde estábamos?" dijo volviéndose para descubrir que Touji la estaba mirando fijamente, se sintió un poco incomoda y se sonrojo ligeramente "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto haciendo que Touji se de cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

"¡Eh… nada, nada!" fue la apresurada respuesta que Suzuhara dio mientras era presa del pánico '¡Creí que ya había controlado eso!' pensó dándose cuenta de que se ponía nervioso cuando habla con Hikari.

"¿Eh… Hikari…?" dijo armándose de valor, ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso y no podía esperar que lo diera ella ya que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba cortejando, por decirlo de algún modo.

Hikari lo miro de nuevo notando lo nervioso que estaba su compañero de clase y se quedo esperando una respuesta.

"Bueno yo me preguntataba…" '¡Rayos!' "¿Si quiquieres sal salirconmigo?" 'Ya esta, lo dije ¿Verdad, y si no me entendió o si solo estoy soñando? ¿Por qué no puedo estar seguro ni de eso?'.

Por un momento Hikari se quedo ahí parada como si mover un dedo fuera imposible, todo su ser estaba concentrado en lo que acababa de escuchar, analizando toda posible razón para que uno de los chicos con los que anteriormente se enfrasca en concursos de insultos la invitara a salir '¿Una trampa? ¿Una broma? ¿Le gusto?' esos pensamientos plagaban la mente de la Jefa de clase del 2º "A".

"Eh… lo siento yo no…" dijo Touji abatido por la reacción, o más bien dicho la falta de reacción de Hikari.

Pero la chica lo interrumpió antes de que pueda decir algo más "Err… ¿Hablas en serio?" replico Hikari obviamente confundida.

Touji ya no dijo nada y solo se limito a asentir levemente con su cabeza.

Ahora Hikari estaba más confundida, '¿Un chico me esta invitando a salir… un chiflado me esta invitando a salir? ¿¡Qué hago!?' "No… no se es decir tu tu eres un…".

"¿Chiflado?" pregunto Touji temiendo que los largos años que se la paso riñendo con ella y sus amigas le impidan entablar una relación con Hikari.

Hikari asintió tímidamente diciéndole que eso era precisamente lo que quería decir; la situación era bastante extraña, y Touji se veía conmovedoramente patético y no se había comportado como un baka últimamente ¿Estaba actuando así por ella? "Y yo una…".

"Barbie" nuevamente Touji volvió a completar la frase de Hikari.

'Estoy siendo injusta, y lo se, pero no puedo aceptar salir con él, es decir miren a Asuka, salió una vez con un baka y después se hicieron novios, claro que Touji no es tan baka como Shinji y… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Tranquila Hikari solo di que no y se acabo... se ve tan lindo cuando esta nervioso. ¡No, no concéntrate él siempre a sido uno de los chicos con los que peleas desde que eras una niña! Aunque ya no soy una niña, y él tampoco solo mira sus… ¡Nooooo!'.

000

Los altos rascacielos cubiertos por capas de acero reforzado empezaban a teñirse de naranja con la tintura del ocaso que reinaba en Tokio-3 y por sus cada vez más vacías calles transitaban dos personas de tamaños contrastantes.

"¿Estas feliz oniichan?".

"Si Mizu-chan, lo estoy".

"¿Por qué?".

"Hoy fue un buen día".

000

El sol empezaba a alzarse sobre las cercas electrificadas de la enorme base, y no estaba solo, un ADF100 despegaba con sumo cuidado aunque su carga pueda fácilmente resistir cualquier golpe, pero la importancia de la misma tensaba al piloto de la enorme nave al punto de pilotear como si estuviera transportando a un recién nacido, de hecho pensó en ponerle a la maquina uno de esos adhesivos amarillos de "Bebe abordo".

Al cabo de unos segundos el aeroplano estaba ya en el aire con rumbo a donde nace el sol.

000

En un mirador mientras los últimos rayos del sol juegan a esconderse y Asuka acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de Shinji mientras ve al astro rey reducido a nada más que un arco de luz dorado que se encoje con cada segundo que pasa.

Fueron dos semanas difíciles, no solo por el evidente sentimiento de culpa que Shinji tuvo buena parte del tiempo, sino porque tuvo que hacerle entender que no fue su culpa lo que paso.

Hablar con el de eso fue algo irritante ya que hubo un momento en el que no hacia más que disculparse, por haberle fallado siendo que no fue su culpa.

En algún momento de este proceso que no podía identificar se dio cuenta de que hace un rato que Shinji ya no se disculpaba sinceramente, sino que lo hacia para provocarla ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan bien cuando se disgusta?

Ese día después de aclarar todo y sin una disculpa explícita volvió a sentir que la quería por ser ella y no por ese molesto sentimiento de culpa luego él dijo algo que por poco arruina el momento "¿Quieres aprender a mover un Campo AT como lo hago yo?".

Casi dio un salto ¡Claro que quería! Tendría que estar loca para decir que no, pero haciendo gala de autocontrol solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"Un Campo AT es como un auto, puedes empujarlo o conducirlo".

Eso no la había ayudado mucho, hasta se sintió un tanto ofendida, él continuo.

"Tienes que entender eso, tienes que entender lo que significa un Campo AT".

Hasta el día de hoy trataba de entender esas palabras, pero este no era el momento para eso, ahora solo debía disfrutar el momento y volvió enfocarse en el abrazo del que gustosamente era presa levanto su mirada y le dio un rápido beso a Shinji dejándolo con ganas de más.

000

"¿Trabajando hasta tarde?".

"¿Eh…?" dijo Kaji al ser inesperadamente interrumpido, luego levanto la cabeza de su ordenador y descubrió a Misato, no la había visto debido a que dejo que mucho trabajo se acumule y con todos los preparativos de la llegada de la Unidad-03 no había tenido tiempo para nada.

"Y yo que pensaba que holgazaneabas todo el día" continuo Misato acercándose al escritorio del hombre que se negaba a ser un esclavo más de la corporación Gillette® con paso ligeramente coqueto, lo suficiente como para que sea él quien haga alguna insinuación y que ella no parezca muy interesada.

Sin embargo Kaji estaba demasiado absorto en su trabajo que casi no noto la seductora forma en que Misato se acercaba "Katsuragi, ¿Te han dicho que te ves bien hoy?" _casi_ era la clave, ya que en cuanto lo hizo se relajo y sin darse cuenta dejo al descubierto y de forma muy notoria algo de información clasificada.

Misato siguió con su plan cuando un papel con las palabras "Instituto Marduke" llamo su atención "¡Deben estar bromeando!" dijo exaltada al leer el resto y después salio muy enojada.

"Oh oh".

000

'¿En que estaba pensando?' no era muy común que Hikari Hokari se portara de forma tan distraída estando tan cerca el inicio de un día de clases, pero hoy sus pensamientos se concentraban en descifrar como fue que acepto salir con Touji Suzuhara quien para colmo hoy llego un poco más temprano a la escuela ¿Estaba tratando de portarse bien para ella?

De repente se sintió muy incomoda y al mirar a su alrededor noto que la clase entera la estaba mirando como si tuviera monos en la cara y luego descubrió a un enojado sensei en el frente de la clase "¡De pie, reverencia, sentados!".

000

A excepción de la ausencia de Shinji Ikari y por añadidura la preocupación de las otras dos pilotos y después de la vergonzosa escena de la primera hora el día para Hikari era como cualquier otro aburrido día en el que luchaba por no dormirse con las clases de la escuela.

"Hikari Hokari por favor presentarse en la dirección".

El corazón casi se le sale luego de oír el llamado, era la primera vez que la llamaban a la dirección y no podía encontrar ninguna razón para que ser llamada, claro a menos que se enteraran que iba a salir con Touji y la fueran a reprender por eso.

000

Su corazón estaba algo acelerado como el de un preso a punto de entrar en una celda en la que pasaría mucho tiempo, estaba abriendo la puerta de la oficina tal y como la joven y bella secretaria del director le había dicho.

Dio un último suspiro y termino su acción y con ello pudo ver dentro de la oficina a muchas más personas que solo el director como esperaba, le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento fueran a decirle ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Pero descarto esa idea rápidamente al identificar a las personas que estaban allí reunidas y recordar que hoy no es su cumpleaños.

El primero al que pudo reconocer fue al director luego a Shinji que vestía un uniforme completo de la ULN, después al tutor del segundo elegido no estaba segura de cómo se llamaba Kagi o algo así y al final alguien de la que apenas se acordaba de la vez que entro al geofrente era una mujer rubia como de 29 o algo así pero no recordaba su nombre Aka-algo.

"Señorita Hokari siéntese por favor" dijo el director al notar su presencia.

Hikari tímidamente busco una silla desocupada por la oficina y en cuanto vio que solo quedaba una tuvo un mal presentimiento, ya no solo era el temor a ser regañada, estar rodeada por personal de NERV era muy extraño.

Una vez en su asiento el director la miro y dijo "Señorita Hokari, usted fue llamada por NERV, yo no se nada más y se me a pedido que salga de la oficina, como usted comprenderá no puedo negarme con su permiso me retiro".

Esto le gustaba cada vez menos que quiere NERV con ella.

La mujer rubia se levanto y tomo el lugar del director en su asiento "Mi nombre es Dra. Ritsuko Akagi y trabajo para NERV" dijo presentándose.

A Hikari no le gusto el hecho de que no la recordase, aunque se lo podía pasar por alto ya que cuando solo se vieron una vez hace mucho tiempo.

"Lo que voy a decirte es muy importante" dijo Ritsuko con tono solemne "Otro EVANGELION fue terminado, llegara a Japón en las próximas horas".

Que tenía eso que ver con ella, no lo sabía y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

"Esto no es del dominio publico pero estoy segura de que te has preguntado por que usamos pilotos tan jóvenes como tus compañeros de clases. Bien pues la razón es que se requiere de ciertos rasgos especiales extremadamente raros…".

Definitivamente no le gustaba lo que escuchaba… no irían a pedirle que…

"Y el Instituto Marduke te ha elegido por poseer esos rasgos, en otras palabras estamos aquí porque queremos pilotees el EVANGELION Unidad-03".

Si Hikari hubiese podido ver su rostro en ese momento habría notado la palidez que su rostro alcanzo. Es decir no había forma en que ella de todas las personas fuera elegida para pilotear una de esas monstruosas maquinas.

"Ya conoces a Shinji, si aceptas el se encargara de tu entrenamiento" dijo Ritsuko esperando que la noticia le diera algo de color al rostro de la muchacha.

Pero no fue así, al parecer Hikari había entrado en shock.

Justo cuando la doctora iba a levantarse para revisarla logro articular unas cuantas palabras "No lo haré" dijo en un suspiro apenas audible para el resto de personas en la oficina.

"Shinji" dijo Kaji quien ya se esperaba esa respuesta, era predecible teniendo en cuenta que ella no fue criada para luchar en un EVA y esta siendo reclutada en medio de una guerra que esta destruyendo su ciudad poco a poco. Y habiendo preveído esto también sabía que tenían pocas probabilidades de hacerla cambiar de opinión y que si tal vez ella escuchaba a un piloto, una persona de su edad tal vez y solo tal vez cambie de opinión.

"Entiendo, solo te pido que escuches todo lo que tenemos de decir antes de que digas _no_ para siempre" dijo Ritsuko comprendiendo el plan de Kaji y concordando con el, luego ella y el hombre sin afeitar salieron de la oficina dejando a Shinji como la última posibilidad para convencerla.

"No lo haré" dijo Hikari un poco más alto que la primera vez.

"Aún si aceptas es posible que nunca lo hagas" dijo Shinji con indiferencia, pero sin duda sorprendió a Hikari, tal y como esperaba, pudo ver como Hikari se debatía entre preguntar o no a que se refería "No quedan muchos ángeles y la ULN nunca dejaría que participes sin estar preparada para combatir, eso y el tiempo promedio de activación de un EVA es de un mes" pudo haber esperado a que ella pregunte pero no habría tenido el efecto deseado.

"¡Yo no soy un soldado como tú!" dijo Hikari exaltada, no importaba que nunca llegase a pelear en un EVA, la sola idea de subirse en uno era aterradora.

"No siempre eh sido un soldado" respondió Shinji conservando la calma debía mantenerse así si quiere convencerla de pilotear la maquina "No nací como soldado. Me convertí en uno y lo hice por que era necesario, necesario para proteger a la gente que me importa. ¿Tu tienes familia verdad?" estaba poniendo toda la carne en el asador al insinuarle que no estaba dispuesta a proteger a su familia.

Hikari bajo la vista al suelo avergonzada y con un sentimiento de culpa creciendo en su interior, el aceptar pilotear un EVA ahora se a convertido en una opción para ella pero seguía pareciéndole aterrador y el saber que por regla los pilotos terminan en el hospital luego de una batalla tampoco ayudaba a que viera el pilotear como una buena opción.

"Un padre y dos hermanas verdad ¿Qué se siente?" dijo Shinji al notar que dio en el clavo ya que Hikari empezaba a considerar el pilotear como una posibilidad, sin duda el recordarle que tanto él como Rei son completamente huérfanos de padre y madre tocaría un nervio y con mucha suerte una respuesta positiva.

Hikari no estaba mirando a Shinji pero aún así movió su cabeza buscando alejarse de la visión del muchacho debido a que sus palabras le produjeron una punzada de culpa se sintió miserable y egoísta por lo que él le estaba dando a entender que no apreciaba a su familia y que no esta dispuesta a defenderla pero… "Son aterradores".

Una excusa y una muy débil, solo un poco más y lo conseguiría "Cuando rodaban las primeras imágenes en cine mudo de un tren acercándose la gente huía despavorida pero luego pagaban para verlas. Te aseguro que pilotear un EVA es muy diferente a como lo imaginas de hecho a Rei, a Asuka y a mi nos agrada la sensación. Solo inténtalo por tú familia".

"Yo no se como pelear solo haría que me lastimen y los estorbaría" dijo Hikari tratando de convencer no solo a Shinji sino también convencerse a si misma.

"Si aceptas te enseñare a pelear y te aseguro que no hay lugar más seguro que el interior de un EVA además la ULN se encargara que no hagas nada que este más allá de tus capacidades" respondió Shinji destrozando una vez más la excusa de la chica.

"Pero ¿Y si papá no me deja?" esta era la última excusa que a Hikari se le ocurría era perfecta ya que la autoridad de su padre sobre ella era capaz de evitar que se suba a un EVA.

"¿Y si dice que si?" contesto Shinji, no tenía caso pensar en que el padre de Hikari se negara el comandante seguramente se encargaría de _convencerlo_ por cualquier método.

"Enton… entonces aceptaría" dijo Hikari depositando toda su confianza en un hombre que no tiene ni voz ni voto en un asunto como este y así sin saberlo sellando su destino.

"Me parece bien" dijo Shinji satisfecho por haber hecho bien su parte "¿Quieres decirle a Rei, Asuka y los demás?" pregunto al notar a la chica con animo muy bajo, él no sabía como iban a reaccionar su hermana y su novia pero esperaba que la apoyaran en esto.

"No, será mejor esperar a ver que dice mi padre" dijo Hikari mostrando sus débiles esperanzas.

"Como quieras, será mejor que te tomes el resto del día" sugirió el segundo elegido y considerando lo que paso era muy recomendable así que la posible _Cuarta Elegida _asintió y salió a caminar sin rumbo fijo por Tokio-3 olvidando de momento su bolso, los problemas de la escuela y las interrogantes de porque acepto salir con un muchacho que toda la vida considero un idiota.

000

Normalmente durante una hora de clase los estudiantes se ocupaban de cosas distintas y era raro que más de cinco personas hicieran lo mismo por el riesgo a ser descubiertos por el sensei, sin embargo esta clase no se caracteriza por ser normal y en esta ocasión todos los chats están en el aula estén enfocados en comentar la razón por la cual la Jefa de clase fue llamada a la oficina del director.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse sin que llamaran antes atrajo la atención de todos incluyendo al maestro, por dicha puerta ingreso Shinji Ikari el segundo elegido y sin darle ninguna explicación al ya enojado maestro se encamino hasta el asiento del que había _removido_ a uno de sus compañeros por estar junto al de Asuka.

"¡Shin-chan!" saludo Asuka emocionada al ver al muchacho llegar a la escuela luego de que pensar que iba a faltar el día de hoy.

Shinji saludo a Asuka, luego a Rei y por último al resto de la clase con un solo gesto, una vez terminado el protocolo ignoro desvergonzadamente la mirada de rabia que le dirigía el sensei mientras le daba toda su atención a la hermosa pelirroja.

000

"Aquí EC-100 veo un cúmulo de nubes en la trayectoria, espero instrucciones" el piloto de la aeronave gigante siguiendo todo protocolo habido y por haber para asegurar la seguridad de su carga.

"Aquí base L-Atsugi continué con la trayectoria".

Tranquilo al saber que cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar ya no era su responsabilidad directa se interno en las negras nubes de lluvia que veía frente a el sin saber que algo quizá más antiguo que la humanidad lo aguardaban en ellas.

000

Hace mucho que las clases terminaron y normalmente la escuela estaría vacía, sin embargo una solitaria y pensativa chica de cabello en coletas acababa de recoger su olvidado bolso del aula del 2º "A" y una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

Hará poco más de media hora que llamo a su padre para decirle las _noticias _y para su sorpresa el dio su visto bueno y eso acabo con las pocas esperanzas que tenía de no pilotear un EVA.

'¿Tal vez es mi destino?' pensó tratando de verlo como algo inevitable, pero poco sabía ella que su padre fue coaccionado para dar su aprobación por personas en cuyas manos el destino de los hombres se convierte en simple masilla.

000

En su oficina Ritsuko trabajaba en su última tarea del día y después podría marcharse a tomarse unos tragos con su más vieja y querida amiga quien la estaba esperando.

"Aún me cuesta creer que aceptara" dijo Misato un tanto impaciente por llegar a algún bar donde podría satisfacer su muy especifica sed.

"Deberías preocuparte, si Shinji fue capaz de convencer a esa niña de que piloteara imagínate de lo que podría convencer a Asuka" dijo Ritsuko en son de broma, el día fue muy pesado y necesitaba divertirse ¡Ya! Razón por la cual puso más empeño en terminar.

"Muy graciosa Ritsuko" dijo Misato con sarcasmo dándole a entender a la rubia que estaba pisando hielo fino.

"Esta bien, lo siento" se disculpo Ritsuko, rara vez tenía que disculparse ya que por lo general podía evitar cruzar la línea que simboliza la diferencia entre una broma y una ofensa.

"Olvídalo" dijo Misato sabiendo que su amiga trataría de no volver a hacer ese tipo de bromas "¿Todavía no terminas?".

"No, el Instituto Marduke tardo demasiado en encontrar a la Cuarta Elegida y la prueba de activación es mañana por la tarde" se justifico Ritsuko.

"¡Mañana, pero si la Unidad-03 acaba de llegar y la deben estar transportando a Matsushiro!" alego Misato como si fuera una estudiante de secundaria que olvido hacer su tarea ya que ella era la jefa de operaciones tácticas y debía asistir a ese tipo de cosas y la verdad en su prisa por salir no le presto atención al memo que le llegó informándole de eso.

"Anímate, Kaji también irá" se burlo Ritsuko tras terminar su última tarea del día.

"¡Tú!".

000

En el departamento Katsuragi, Ikari, Langley era una noche muy normal.

En la sala Rei lee una revista, Pen-pen mira la televisión con gran atención pues en esta semana pasan la semana del pingüino en el canal educativo, y Asuka lleva ya dos horas en el teléfono.

"¿Tienes qué ir?".

"Pero no es justo".

"Bien pero más te vale que sean lindos".

"Hasta luego".

"Rei te manda saludos"

"Si, nos vemos".

"Cuelga tú primero".

"No tú".

"No tú"

"No tú"

"Bien al mismo tiempo 1… 2… 3…".

"¡Eso es trampa no lo hiciste! Bien, bien de nuevo 1… 2… 3…"

Y a pesar de ese habito la cuenta telefónica había bajado debido a que llamadas eran cargadas a la cuenta de Shinji.

La pelirroja camino hasta la sala para charlar un momento con Rei.

"¡Se va de nuevo mañana!" dijo la Asuka con decepción.

"¿De nuevo?" pregunto Rei extrañada "¿Ya pasó un mes?".

"No, esta vez va Matsushiro dijo que lo necesitaban allí mañana para la activación de la Unidad-03" aclaro la pelirroja sin animo alguno "Al menos nos traerá un subvenir de allá".

"Entonces que tal si vas con Kasumi, Hikari y conmigo al centro comercial" dijo Rei sin estar interesada en el nuevo EVA ni su piloto ya lo conocerían después.

Pero Asuka no pensaba igual "Claro, ¿Oye crees que el piloto sea algún amigo de Shinji de la ULN?" le pregunto como el inicio de su macabro plan.

"No se, tal vez ¿Por qué?" respondió Rei siguiendo sin estar muy interesada en el asunto.

"¿Por qué creo que necesitas un novio?" Asuka dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Dos segundos después una totalmente sonrojada Rei perseguía a la pelirroja por todo el departamento.

000

El sol aún no salía pero Hikari ya se encontraba en la puerta principal de su edificio acompañada por su padre.

Esperaba por el auto que NERV enviaría por ella y que la transportaría hasta la pequeña Terminal aérea de Tokio-3, hoy era domingo por lo que no debe preocuparse por la escuela.

Y aunque tuviera que, hoy su mente estaba ocupada asimilando la forma en que se convirtió en la piloto de un arma que la asustaba de manera inimaginable. Aparte de todo eso también se sentía traicionada por su padre, él debió haber dicho que _NO_, ella contaba con eso para desertar de su deber como piloto.

El auto llego y lo abordo dejando parte de su humanidad atrás.

El día anterior fue muy tenso en la residencia Hokari, Hikari no le dirigió la palabra a su padre a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Lo único que atenuaba la situación era el que tal vez su padre también estuviese esperando que ella se niegue y que pensara que estaba respetando su decisión.

¿Tal vez debió decirle como se siente?

¿Tal vez debió decirle que no quiere pilotear?

Tal vez ella le hubiese dicho todo eso a su padre si no fuera porque como muchos adolescentes ella no tiene una buena comunicación con él.

000

El principal centro comercial de Tokio-3 se encontraba tan poblado como cada sábado y por el caminaban cientos de personas buscando lo que necesitan, comprándolo o simplemente mirando las vitrinas.

Y entre esas personas se encuentran Rei, Asuka y Kasumi un poco decepcionadas por no haber podido encontrar a Hikari para lo que pensaron sería una perfecta _tarde de chicas_.

Sin embargo no estaban perdiendo el tiempo y llevaban consigo varias bolsas llenas de ropa y accesorios y trataban de pasársela bien ya que hace mucho que no se reunían por causa del trabajo de las elegidas.

Y planeaban seguir con una visita a varias tiendas antes de regresar pero el distintivo sonido de los celulares de Rei y Asuka cortó por completo esos planes.

"¡Hubo un accidente en Matsushiro, tu y Rei deben venir al cuartel de inmediato, ya enviamos un auto a recogerlas!" Asuka miro asustada a Rei como preguntándole si a ella también le dijeron lo mismo y se asusto aún más al recibir una respuesta positiva.

"¡¿Shinji y Misato estaban allí?!" pregunto Asuka alarmada por la noticia "¡¿Les paso algo?!".

"¡Perdimos contacto, no lo sabemos!".

000

Ya llevaba un rato esperando allí en árbol que señalaron como punto de encuentro.

'¿Tal vez se confundió de árbol, o tal vez de parque?' pensó Touji simplemente negándose a creer que Hikari lo dejo plantado, pero después de esperar por dos horas le resultaba evidente que eso fue lo que paso.

000

El viaje al geo-frente fue muy agitado con el conductor irrespetando casi tantas leyes de transito como Misato lo cual hizo que Rei y Asuka se pregunten si no era pariente de su tutora.

Todo paso muy rápido una vez que llegaron al cuartel.

Fueron enviadas de inmediato a sus EVAS sin ninguna explicación lo cual las inquieto.

Ahora sabían que lo que paso en Matsushiro no fue en su accidente, si fuese así no habría la necesidad de enviar EVAS, algo andaba mal y eso era obvio.

Los EVAS fueron enviados por rutas que nunca antes se habían usado hasta puertas de salida fuera de Tokio-3 donde por fin recibieron una transmisión del centro de mando.

"Se ha detectado un patrón azul, viene hacia aquí desde Matsushiro" la voz de la transmisión era la de la teniente Ibuki quien trataba de escucharse calmada pero fracasaba al no poder usar su timbre normal de voz.

"Ahora recibirán sus armas, cúbranse y ataquen al objetivo a distancia" esta vez la voz era fría, casi indiferente y perturbadoramente indiferente, definitivamente era el comandante Fuyutsuqui.

Hicieron lo que se les ordeno.

Asuka tomo el último diseño de Ritsuko el cual consiste en una bazooka gigante y se arrodillo tras una colina mientras que Rei tomo un rifle, se recostó y apunto hacia el horizonte donde el sol caía lentamente.

"¡¿Hay noticias de Matsushiro?!" pregunto Asuka harta de no saber que nada de dos personas importantes para ella, solo quería saber que están bien.

"No hemos tenido contacto desde la aparición del ángel" informo Maya esta vez su voz no era para nada tranquilizadora.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Rei muy preocupada, al igual que Asuka ella estaba preocupada por Misato y Shinji.

_Por suerte_ Maya fue salvada por la campana ya que el _bip _de sus radares las alerto de la cercanía del ángel y rápidamente se enfocaron en el.

El ángel caminaba con el sol a sus espaldas y su figura era difícil de distinguir por la distancia y los intensos rayos del sol.

En cuanto estuvo al alcance de las armas de las elegidas estas dispararon todo lo que tenían Asuka disparo unas cinco veces y solo vio como las enormes y pesadas municiones eran desviadas al suelo a los lados del ángel y Rei vació el cargador de su rifle solo para mirar sus balas desviar su trayectoria unos metros antes de tocar al ángel, ninguna de las dos le causo daño alguno al ente que continuaba acercándose como si nada.

Mientras recargaban sus armas al fin pudieron ver claramente al ángel, cuerpo humanoide de color negro, brazos desproporcionados y dos contenedores en sus hombros.

"¿Es un EVA?" dijo Rei sorprendida al saber a que le estaba disparando.

"La Unidad-03 fue invadida por el ángel y será considerada como un ángel y eliminada como tal" fue la tajante respuesta del comandante.

"¿Esta el piloto dentro?" pregunto Asuka con preocupación.

"No lo sabemos" dijo Maya por el comunicador.

De repente el ángel dio un rugido estremecedor similar a los de las unidades 01 y 02 negro dio un gran salto usando su campo AT y tomo al EVA-02 y lo lanzo sobre el EVA-00 con enorme facilidad.

000

Bardiel, el décimo tercer mensajero estaba eufórico y enfurecido.

Sentía todo el poder que su nuevo cuerpo le proporcionaba poco le importaba el lilim que llevaba dentro.

Y estaba furioso, ahora que poseía el cuerpo de una copia podía darse cuenta de algo que ninguno de sus hermanos sabía, las copias no eran simplemente copias suyas, eran algo más, eran copias del original, copias de su padre. Por eso el gran poder de sus enemigos.

Y ahora que sabía eso no las perdonaría, las destrozaría sin piedad… pensándolo mejor tal vez hará algo más que eso.

Los derrotara usando las técnicas de combate que ellos han creado y las combinaría con las suyas, así no solo las derrotara, sino que también las humillara.

Se concentro en el lilim dentro de su cuerpo, carece de la capacidad de destruirlo y su mente esta protegida por una barrera sangre, pero al menos puede ver todo lo que sabe sobre pelear.

000

Asuka estaba furiosa, el maldito ángel la sorprendió esta vez pero no volverá a pasar.

Se levanto y Rei la siguió.

Una vez más vieron al ángel acercarse, sacaron sus cuchillos progresivos, se pusieron en guardia como aprendieron en los entrenamientos de combate y se prepararon para atacar al ángel.

Pero nunca esperaron que una de los brazos del ángel con las siglas ULN pintadas en púrpura se estirara hasta alcanzar el EVA de Rei y tomarlo por el cuello para después volver a contraer su brazo hasta su longitud normal arrastrando consigo a la Unidad-00 y separando así a los EVAS en medio de los gritos de dolor de la muchacha de cabello azul.

Antes de que Asuka pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a Rei el ángel la golpeo en el estomago con gran fuerza para después poner un pie tras el EVA azul haciendo palanca y derribándola acompañándola al suelo sin soltar jamás el cuello de su víctima para así poder poner más peso en la caída y sumándole finalmente el empuje de su brazo obteniendo como resultado un impacto brutal que hundió el piso donde el EVA impacto.

Asuka estaba horrorizada ante el movimiento del ángel, seguramente el cuello y espalda de la Unidad-00 recibieron un daño substancial solo esperaba que Rei estuviera bien, pero además pudo ver la espalda del ángel y en ella una cabina de contacto parcialmente eyectada.

Con la seguridad de que había un ser humano dentro del EVA ahora poseído por el ángel sabía que debía atacar con más cuidado.

Sin embargo el ángel volvió a tomarla fuera de guardia saltando hacia ella dándole un golpe con el puño cerrado que le hizo perder el balance y girar ligeramente.

El ángel dio unos pasos en sentido contrario al que la Unidad-02 había girado y golpeo la parte posterior de la rodilla del EVA haciendo que esta quede arrodillada de espaldas, tomo los brazos del EVA por las muñecas apretándolas fuertemente luego la pateo fuertemente en medio de su espalda con tal fuerza que no pudo mantener el agarre de sus manos por lo cual su presa salió volando frente a él.

Entre tanto Rei se había levantado sobreponiéndose al dolor y fue lo más rápido hasta la retaguardia del ángel con la esperanza de sorprenderlo, habiendo perdido su cuchillo progresivo iba a derribar a su enemigo con un gran golpe, la venganza sería dulce… pero el ángel estaba completamente consiente de que ella se le estaba acercando así que en el momento justo giro y bloqueo fácilmente su golpe después la sujeto y la lanzo cerca de donde estaba la Unidad-02.

Asuka estaba levantándose cuando vio a la Unidad-00 de Rei caer muy cerca de ella, desgraciadamente en tiempo que uso fue suficiente para que el ángel vuelva a estirar uno de sus brazos, la sujete del cuello y levante del piso, podía sentir claramente la mano del ángel era casi como si la estuviera estrangulando directamente a ella.

Unos segundos después vio al EVA-00 siendo levantado en una situación idéntica y por más que luchaba no podía liberarse del agarre de acero de la bestia que la estaba atacando y poco a poco estaba perdiendo su fuerza, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se desmaye y probablemente Rei estaba en una situación similar, al parecer estaban derrotadas.

000

"¡¿Esa maldita cosa sabe judo?!" grito el teniente Aoba un tanto impresionado por la forma de luchar del ángel y debía admitir eso, pero también estaba asustado ante la posibilidad de la primera única y última derrota de NERV ya que en esta guerra cada batalla que se lucha lo representa todo.

"No es judo es algo distinto" afirmo con seriedad el teniente Hyuga quien sabe algo de judo y podía decir que si bien era parecido lo que el ángel hacia era distinto y más brutal.

En lo alto del centro de mando el comándate Fuyutsuqui miraba con atención el desarrollo de la pelea y le quedaba claro que este ángel era demasiado fuerte y que ahora que tenía bien sujetos a los EVAS por los cuellos era cuestión de tiempo para que las pilotos pierdan el conocimiento y la batalla.

Al anciano comandante no le agradaba la idea que le vino a la mente, pero no veía otra solución y la derrota era inaceptable, así que miro su segunda al mando y le dijo "Naoko activa el sistema sustituto".

La doctora simplemente asintió y luego dijo en voz fuerte y furiosa "Teniente Ibuki, active el programa S-801".

Maya miro confundida hacia la parte superior del centro de mando y vio que la sub-comandante no estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones así que simplemente activo el programa indicado desde su consola.

000

Asuka estaba por caer en la dulce inconciencia cuando de repente dejo de sentir la presión de la mano del ángel en su cuello e inmediatamente después el normalmente translucido LCL adquirió un tono rojizo.

Sin saber que estaba pasando intento mover el EVA para liberarse pero no pudo ni siquiera mover el brazo ni siquiera un poco.

Abrió un canal de comunicación con la Unidad-00 y con algo de alivio vio que Rei no sufría de ningún dolor "¿Qué esta pasando?" le pregunto.

"No lo se…" dijo Rei igual de confundida que su amiga.

Súbitamente en ambas cabinas apareció el mensaje "DUMMY PLUG K-00 ACTIVE".

"¿¡Que demonios!?" preguntaron las dos al unísono.

Luego vieron las como las manos de sus EVAS se levantaban y tomaban los brazos del ángel y doblarlos rompiéndolas por completo.

Miraron con horror como sus maquinas se movían con una voluntad ajena a las suyas.

El ángel retrocedió unos cuantos pasos presa del dolor con los brazos levantados para poder ver el daño que acababa de recibir.

Los EVAS avanzaron rápidamente hasta el ángel lo sujetaron cada una de un brazo y comenzaron a tirar en direcciones opuestas hasta arrancárselos de raíz dejando que un liquido púrpura saliera a raudales de las heridas provocadas y que el monstruo diera unos aullidos de dolor puro.

Rei y Asuka solo podían mirar mientras sus EVAS sujetaron las piernas del ángel y repetir el mismo proceso que con las extremidades superiores solo que esta vez solo la pierna derecha fue la que se separo del cuerpo por el tirón que recibió de la Unidad-02.

Para horror de Rei su EVA se desplazo hasta la cabeza y comenzó a darle fuertes golpes de puño que la iban deformando poco a poco.

Asuka estaba en una situación similar solo que los salvajes golpes de su unidad no eran golpes, el EVA 02 estaba más bien usando sus manos como garras y desgarrando el torso del agonizante ángel.

000

En el centro de mando solo los comandantes tenían la certeza de lo que estaba pasando.

El resto del personal solo veía, o evitaba ver, la masacre que se estaba dando en el campo de batalla sin explicarse como fue que las elegidas adquirieron tal poder y sed de sangre.

"¡Detengan esto!" grito Rei cuando su EVA finalmente deshizo el cráneo del enemigo con un certero golpe salpicándose de sangre en el proceso.

Todos sintieron un gran alivio al saber que sus protectoras no eran las responsables de semejante tortura sangrienta. Maya miro a los comandantes esperando alguna instrucción para desactivar el programa que ahora sabían era el responsable de la masacre.

Naoko estaba asustada como el resto de personas en el lugar y estaba por decir como parar el programa pero una severa mirada del comandante le advirtió lo contrario.

Para Fuyutsuqui esta era una excelente oportunidad para saber de lo que es capaz el sistema sustituto que el consejo desarrollo así que no tenía intenciones de detener el macabro espectáculo.

000

Bardiel estaba derrotado y sorprendido.

Justo cuando parecía que tenía la victoria asegurada sintió como las energías de las copias desaparecieron por un momento y luego cambiaron a un tipo de energía que se sentía familiar.

Y con ese cambio de energía pareció llegarles más poder pues no pudo hacer nada para defenderse y poco a poco fue subyugado por unos oponentes que parecieron vencidos por un momento.

Aún mientras soltaba gritos de dolor no podía evitar sentir que había algo familiar con la energía que las copias emanaban.

Estaba vencido, pero tenía la seguridad de que al menos evito que otra copia más custodie la Luna Roja.

000

"¡¿Por qué no detienen esto?!" grito Asuka desesperada al ver como su EVA seguía rasgando el pecho del ángel.

Se aterro aún más cuando el EVA tomo la cabina de contacto en su mano, ella sabía que había una persona allí adentro.

Seguramente sería un chico de su edad.

"¡Paren esto!" grito desesperadamente tenía la seguridad de que su EVA iba a…

"¡NOOOOO!".

000

Misato abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Se sentía como si se hubiese caído desde un quinto piso y llevara una semana de abstinencia.

"Mayor ya despertó" dijo un hombre de traje negro seguramente de la sección 2 señalando lo obvio.

Misado hizo un gesto de dolor y entonces recordó lo que había pasado.

Un ángel tomo el control de la Unidad-03 causo una explosión tremenda que ahora que se daba cuenta pudo matarla pero solo le rompió un brazo el cual estaba ya enyesado e inmovilizado.

De pronto un pensamiento llego a su mente "¡¿Qué paso con el ángel?!" pregunto.

"Fue destruido por lo EVAS 00 y 02" dijo el agente.

Misado corrió como alma que lleva el diablo para encontrar alguna forma de comunicarse con sus protegidas solo esperaba que no… ni siquiera quería pensar en ello más tiempo del necesario.

000

Asuka y Rei miraban la blanca cabina de contacto aplastada por la mano de la Unidad-02 en el suelo rodeada de técnicos asustados que trataban de sacar al piloto sabiendo que la persona dentro de ella estaba probablemente muerta.

"¡Niñas, Niñas!" escucharon la voz de Misado por el comunicador en un canal de solo audio y por un momento sintieron alivio al saber que su tutora estaba viva y posiblemente Shinji también.

"Mi… Misato yo… el EVA" tartamudeo Asuka tratando de explicar lo que había pasado.

"Encontramos al piloto " escucharon a los técnicos en otro canal

"Ni… niñas el piloto de la Unidad-03 era…" trato de decir Misato pero las elegidas ya podían ver al piloto en sus pantallas.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡SHINJIIIIII!!!!!!".


	15. Interludio II: Un Soldado

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: No lo Recuerdo.

INTERLUDIO II: Un Soldado.

Es un bonito día, el sol brilla y no hay una nube en el cielo... ¿Aburrido verdad?

Por suerte para mi la vista es más interesante al nivel del suelo: edificios en ruinas hasta el donde mi vista alcanza.

Y esos tres hablando animadamente sentados en medio de la calle jugando a las cartas como si nada pudiera molestarlos.

Por su puesto que es hora de que les muestre lo contrario, para eso me deslizo cautelosamente hasta estar detrás de una pared a unos escasos 5 metros de donde están, no se han dado cuenta de lo cerca que estoy.

De mi cintura tomo mi cuchillo, es todo lo que necesito, miro su hoja con detenimiento y luego lo coloco de tal forma de que su hoja plateada me sirva como espejo teniendo cuidado de que no refleje directamente el brillante sol sobre mi y de esta forma puedo vigilar sus actividades sin ser descubierto, se miran fijamente, probablemente ninguno de ellos quiere ser el perdedor de su estupido juego, están tan distraídos que bastará un rápido esfuerzo para acabar con ellos.

Con suma cautela camino alrededor del muro que me oculta hasta quedar a las seis (termino militar para la espalda) del más fuerte, si logro sorprenderlo los otros dos caerán fácilmente.

Poco a poco me acerco hasta ellos, los escondites se acabaron, el próximo movimiento será definitivo, aspiro todo el oxigeno que puedo, salgo de mi escondite corriendo a toda velocidad consiguiendo mantener algo de sigilo gracias a las extensas horas de entrenamiento a las que he sido sometido.

Uno de ellos logra verme e intenta advertir a sus compañeros, pero con un solo golpe aquel que representaba un mayor peligro quedo fuera de combate.

En un santiamén los otros dos se ponen de pie, pero es demasiado tarde, por que yo ya estoy de tras del segundo, con un poderoso empujón lo derribó para que caiga sobre el tercero y nuevamente estoy sobre ellos empuñando mi cuchillo de utilería mostrándoles que tengo la mano ganadora.

Levantan sus manos en señal de sumisión y me doy por satisfecho.

"¡Demonios Ikari, por que hiciste eso!" el primero al que golpee, Jorge Torres reclama mientras con una mano masajea su cuello en el punto en el que recibió mi puño.

"Si, ¿No se supone que estamos en el mismo equipo?" dijo el que empuje, Carlos Sánchez continuo mientras se levantaba.

"AUGGGH, ¡Cuál es la idea gran jefe!" completo el último, Jesús Castillo, su cara tenía una expresión de dolor muy graciosa, tal vez se me paso la mano, Sánchez es muy pesado.

"¡Me voy por 10 minutos y ustedes creen que están de vacaciones!" digo con enojo, es la verdad, se supone que debían establecer un perímetro de defensa y en lugar de eso ellos juegan a las cartas, lo que me recuerda "¡Torres, dame esos malditos naipes!".

Se que estoy tentando a mi suerte al hablarle a Torres de esa forma, pero tengo que demostrar que estoy al mando aquí, además, por más fuerte que sea él tampoco saldría bien librado si se enfrenta a mi.

"¡Pero…!" Si que es patético, parece más bien un niño tratando de que su padre no le quite su juguete, pero considerando que ninguno de nosotros a cumplido trece años es algo comprensible, cuando me mira a los ojos parece resignarse y me los entrega.

Tengo que encontrar una forma limpia de disponer de ellos, pero será en otro momento por ahora tengo que seguir regañando a estos tres "¿¡Castillo!?".

Jesús me mira con precaución, él no es ningún tonto, sabe lo que viene, pero al menos trata de mantener la calma.

"¿¡Te parece que hicieron un buen trabajo con el perímetro de defensa!?" digo poniendo mucho sarcasmo en mis palabras.

"Señor, no señor" dijo con voz firme, casi como si tratara de intimidarme, pero sin perder el respeto que debes tener para con tu oficial al mando.

"¡¿Entonces por qué demonios estaban descansando?!" empiezo a caminar alrededor de ellos para ver en que condiciones estaban, ninguno tenía su arma de salvas o su "cuchillo" a mano y sus mochilas están abandonadas en un rincón a unos metros de donde jugaban.

Al ver que yo note eso tratan de esconder el hecho de que no tienen los objetos mencionados a mano.

"¿No te parece que estás exagerando un poco Shinji?, el examen terminara mañana y tenemos 5 banderas y, digo estas ruinas son enormes y según sabemos los otros equipos están a varias decenas de kilómetros de aquí y deben estar muy cansados, heridos o simplemente sin ganas de hacer algo" dijo Torres, en ocasiones cree saberlo todo pero es un inútil que solo sirve para luchar de frente y no comprende nada de estrategias.

"Si, las ruinas de Nueva York son enormes y es muy difícil que nos encontremos con alguno de los otros cincuenta equipos si por casualidad alguno todavía tiene esperanzas de…". Estoy sorprendido, no por que Julia Cortez, mi segunda al mando, haya salido de quien sabe donde, ella es la más sigilosa del grupo, y debe serlo pues también es la más ligera. No estoy sorprendido por su aparición sorpresiva, más bien por sus palabras, la dejare continuar, tengo confianza en ella "…Aprobar estará explorando y no sería ninguna casualidad que nos encontremos con alguien, y este no es precisamente un buen lugar para ser sorprendidos".

Sabía que podía contar con ella, es la única además de mí que se toma este examen en serio, no tiene los mismos motivos que yo para hacerlo, pero son muy buenos.

Vaya que si los conozco, si ella consigue graduarse recibirá un sueldo lo bastante bueno como para poder ayudar a su familia. Ella al contrario de esos tres que provienen de familias muy acomodadas, o yo mismo que se que la ULN y NERV velaran por mi, ella tiene que preocuparse por lo que hará el día de mañana para sobrevivir.

"Creo que tienen razón" dijo Torres admitiendo su error.

"Entonces quiero un perímetro de defensa ¡QUE SIRVA!" digo levantando la voz "No tuve problemas para pasar por este sin que se dieran cuenta" digo a como regaño, aquí ni siquiera fingieron poner uno, pero si se esfuerzan pueden hacer uno muy decente "Cortez y yo exploraremos un poco más para tratar de encontrar algún otro equipo" digo pero ahora sueno mucho más amenazante, no quiero un comentario sobre ella y yo haciendo cosas como… creo que no necesito decir que cosas.

000

En este momento me encuentro en las ruinas de un edificio muy alto, el lugar tiene muy buena visibilidad y desde allí puedo ver a varios kilómetros a la redonda, llevo por lo menos diez minutos buscando cualquier signo de actividad humana o animal que delate la posición de algún otro equipo.

Este examen es muy difícil, y solo es un preeliminar para separar a los más aptos para continuar con un estricto entrenamiento.

Gracias a que soy el Segundo elegido, único piloto de la Unidad 01, yo tengo asegurado ese entrenamiento, pero sería muy sospechoso que no participe en las preeliminares y aún más extraño que reciba ese _premio_ sin ganármelo.

Por eso daré mi mejor esfuerzo, esto es algo que quiero hacer.

Si no logro pasar por esto luego de todos los entrenamientos extras… significaría que solo soy un fracasado, no puedo dejar que esos tres inútiles arruinen esto por su falta de interés.

Cincuenta equipos, cincuenta banderas, para pasar cada equipo necesita por lo menos dos de ellas, eso significa que un máximo de veinticinco equipos aprobarán, bueno se que por lo menos este año serán veintidós o menos. La única regla es que no se puede matar a nadie; todo en un escenario urbano de pesadilla; las ruinas de Nueva York, se supone que esto alguna vez fue la ciudad más importante del continente y el último escollo de los EEUU, el ejercito que la protegía desplazo a la población civil al interior del país, y cuando dicho ejercito cayó el resto del país decidió rendirse, por desgracia lo intenso de las batallas probaron ser un gasto demasiado grande para afrontarlo y solo los muelles fueron restaurados, y ahora cada año un grupo de cadetes o aspirantes a "Colmillos de Jaguar" se reúnen aquí para esta cruel selección.

Eso era lo que más me preocupaba, muchos de los demás aspirantes son mayores a nosotros y tienen una gran ventaja en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, y por lo general en los entrenamientos suelo forzar ese tipo de enfrentamientos en la academia, nuestro equipo está sobre el promedio de nuestra edad, pero ahora solo Torres y yo tendríamos oportunidad atacando por sorpresa.

No hubo remedio, tuve que cambiar de estrategia.

La respuesta fue simple Sánchez, Torres y yo fuimos una distracción para que Castillo, y Cortez ataquen con rifles de largo alcance que por suerte formaban parte de nuestro equipo.

Como sea, ahora tengo que verificar que no hay algún otro equipo por aquí.

"Nunca descansas Ikari" Cortez ¿Como diablos hace eso?

Me doy la vuelta ya que de todas formas iba a irme se que al menos desde aquí no veré a nadie.

"Salazar, Sarmiento, Blanco, Noriega y sus equipos descansaron y ahora probablemente estén buscando a algún equipo que este descansando para tener al menos una bandera para mañana" le respondí nombrando a los líderes de los equipos a los que les arrebatamos sus banderas señalando mi punto: bajar la guardia parece invitar a un ataque. Espero que sea obvio que no quiero que nos sorprendan a solo unas horas de que esto acabe.

"Salazar y Noriega, fuimos tras ellos cuando ya teníamos dos banderas además de la nuestra, no digo que tener banderas extra como contingencia no sea buena idea, ¿Pero que esos dos no te dieron una paliza antes de que te conociera?" no se para que me pregunta este tipo de cosas cuando sabe la respuesta de antemano.

Si esos dos y otros cinco, entre ellos Torres me dieron la golpiza más grande de mi vida, y en pocas palabras me la debían "También Torres y no me ves tratándolo diferente que a Castillo, Sánchez o a ti" claro que hace mucho que Torres y yo habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias cuando un año después del incidente fue el único con el valor para pedirme disculpas y en aquel entonces la solo hablaba con Cortez y tener más amigos parecía buena idea, y él solo era un gigante manso que se dejo influenciar por otros, hoy lo considero un amigo, claro que no por eso dejo de ser el comandante de este equipo y tengo mantener a raya mis posturas personales y pensar en el equipo sobre los individuos.

"De acuerdo, pero debes tener en cuenta que tenemos tres banderas extras y que hemos trabajado duro por ellas ¡Y que no somos unas malditas maquinas! ¿Por qué no simplemente tres de nosotros descansan mientras dos montan guardia cuando el perímetro de defensa este listo por supuesto?".

Tiene razón, hemos trabajado duro durante los últimos cuatro días, lo suficiente como para pasar "Esta bien, nos aseguraremos de que no haya nadie cerca y luego lo haremos".

000

Regresar al campamento y encontrar defensas efectivas pero discretas fue agradable, esta vez si hicieron un buen trabajo tanto que si no supiese que el lugar debía tener algunas trampas no me habría dado cuenta de ellas.

Aplaudir dos veces y chasquear los dedos.

Dichas acciones nos sirven de contraseña desde ayer, una simple precaución.

Después de unos segundos Castillo, Torres y Sánchez salieron desde atrás de unos escombros esta vez cargando todo su equipo y preparados para lo que sea.

"¿Ikari no vas a atacarnos de nuevo verdad?" dijo Castillo con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, pero lo que dijo no era mala idea así que… no mejor no.

"No"

Inmediatamente todos ellos se relajaron un poco, al parecer de verdad pensaban que lo haría.

Siento un suave golpe en mi espalda, me doy la vuelta para ver a Cortez quien al parecer trataba de recordarme que había acordado darles un descanso, lo cual es completamente innecesario.

"Parece que esta vez se tomaron las cosas más en serio, buen trabajo,

Como saben hemos estado en alerta desde que llegamos aquí por lo cual todos estamos cansados".

Me detengo un momento para ver su reacción, los tres están de acuerdo conmigo y solo asienten con su cabeza para confirmarlo.

"Así que como estamos a escasas horas de que el examen termine he decidido que debemos descansar".

Nuevamente me tomo un segundo para ver cuales son sus reacciones, esta vez casi saltan de alegría.

Por suerte no lo hicieron o tal vez simplemente están demasiado cansados para hacerlo.

"Pero no podemos bajar la guardia, tres descansaran mientras dos montan guardia"

Bien a juzgar por la falta de protestas se esperaban algo como esto.

"Son las 1600 horas una guardia durara dos horas haremos cambios individuales después de una hora así todos tendremos la oportunidad de descansar al menos tres horas".

También parecen aceptar eso.

"Los miembros del equipo en guardia tendrán dos tareas, uno patrullara y otro lo cubrirá como francotirador. El primer francotirador será el primero en ser relevado y será reemplazado por quien estaba patrullando y el que estaba descansado patrullara la zona ¿Entendido?".

"Si, señor"

Dijeron todos al unísono, al parecer la promesa de tres horas de descanso seguidas les basta para estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa.

000

Una vez que logramos proveer un poco de comodidad al punto debajo del franco tirador los turnos comenzaron.

Tras decidir cuales serían los primeros con el viejo método de sacar la paja (en nuestro caso cinco hilos sueltos que sacamos de nuestras ropas) Torres, Cortez y yo fuimos los afortunados en descansar primero mientras que Sánchez patrullaría y Castillo lo cubriría.

Yo estaba por rendirme al sueño al cual me estado resistiendo los últimos cuatro días permitiéndome escasas horas de sueño siempre con una guardia mayor a la que hemos montado hoy.

Sentía que mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse cuando…

"Toma Ikari" dijo Cortez.

Levanto la mirada encontrándome extremadamente enojado y juro que si lo que Julia va a darme que no es importante la enviare a patrullar en este momento.

Miro su mano cerrada en un puño y de el salen unos cuantos cables delgados los cuales despiertan mi curiosidad.

"¿Qué es?"

En respuesta ella solamente abre su puño dejando caer un pequeño objeto que me resulta familiar el cual ahora cuelga del cable que distinguí previamente.

Con cada momento que pasa el objeto me parece más y más familiar hasta que por fin consigo identificarlo.

"¿Mi S-DAT?"

Ella solo asiente con una sonrisa y me lo entrega dejándome confirmar que se trata del mismo que hace tiempo fue destruido, tomo los audífonos rápidamente y los pongo en mis oídos.

No puedo creer que funcione después de la forma en que fue pisoteado y destruido.

"¿Tú lo reparaste?" pregunto sin terminar de creer que este escuchando música de nuevo en un objeto que alguna vez fuera mi posesión más preciada.

"Lo reconstruí para ser más exactos" respondió con orgullo.

"¿Eso es lo que creo que es?" dijo Torres igual de sorprendido que yo. Al parecer también recuerda como el S-DAT fue aplastado por los saltos que Salazar hizo sobre el cuando acababa de llegar a la escuela.

Lo que me recuerda que sus restos deberían estar en mi habitación cubriéndose de polvo y no en mi mano funcionando.

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" pregunto sabiendo que probablemente Kaji se lo dio por alguna razón.

"Ya sabes que me gusta reparar cosas así que el señor Kaji me lo dio y el me dijo que eso era muy importante para ti ¿Por cierto por qué es tan importante?".

"Fue un obsequio que mi padre le hizo a mi madre".

¿No dije eso en voz alta verdad?

"Oye Ikari…" diablos parece que si, a menos que claro que Torres pueda leer la mente y no nos lo haya dicho antes "Lo siento".

"No fuiste tú quien lo rompió, además fue hace mucho tiempo".

"¿Qué significa la inscripción que tiene?" pregunto Julia obviamente tratando de desviar la conversación a otro tema que no afecte nuestro funcionamiento como equipo.

"No es importante".

"Vamos tú nunca hablas de tu familia" dijo Julia insistiendo, pero no estoy dispuesto revelar información confidencial.

"Si Ikari, ella tiene razón tu nunca nos has hablado de cómo es tu tierra o tu familia" parece que ahora les da curiosidad saber de mi pasado… supongo que debía pasar algún día.

Es más me sorprende que les haya tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de que no saben como fue que termine en la academia habiendo nacido al otro lado del mundo, vaya que escogieron un mal momento para que su curiosidad despierte "No tengo mucho que contar, eso es todo".

"¿Sabes que en la academia hay rumores acerca de ti verdad?" me pregunta Julia, claro que lo se pero simplemente no me interesa lo que un montón de fracasados diga de mi.

"¿Y que con eso?"

"¿Siquiera sabes lo que dices de ti?" insistió Torres, según veo están tratando de lograr algo de lo contrario ya estaríamos hablando de otra cosa.

"No lo se y no me importa".

"¡Pues te lo diré de todas formas!" dijo Cortez confirmando que como lo pensé hay algo más en esta charla que el simple deseo de pasarla bien "Todos dicen que eres un experimento del gobierno" solo eso, es lo más trillado que eh escuchado en mi vida, pero…

"Eso somos todos" es la verdad ya que no se puede catalogar como algo normal lo que estamos haciendo en las ruinas de esta ciudad, como tampoco la formación que recibimos, de hecho creo que lo único normal en nosotros es que como el resto de seres humanos tenemos que comer, dormir e ir al baño.

"De acuerdo, tal vez no lo dije bien. Todos creen que te compraron a Japón para ser un ser un súper soldado o algo así" esta vez si dijo algo interesante aunque disparatado pero aún así no esta lejos de la verdad. La ULN compro la Unidad-01 y donde ella va yo voy.

"¿Y que les dio esa estupida idea??" tengo que admitir que por más cercana a la realidad la idea es estupida.

"Creo que fue el hecho de que siempre te están haciendo trabajar más duro que al resto de nosotros, que no vives con tus padres sino con un tutor, que nadie ha sabido jamás que hayas regresado a tu tierra, que tu fueras al único que mandaron a ver de cerca la toma de las Malvinas y que fuiste con un gran cargamento de armas, y que siempre que viajas es de esa forma o el hecho de que tú entras a áreas de la academia que están restringidas para el resto de nosotros" comento Torres con una actitud de sabelotodo que hace que me den ganas de darle un golpe.

"¡OUCH!"

Mucho mejor.

"Vamos Ikari, sabemos que tú no eres como el resto de nosotros. No tienes que decirnos nada pero no puedes juntar a un grupo de niños enseñarles a ser soldados, oficiales y espías y esperar que no se den cuenta de que hay un secreto entre ellos" yo nunca espere que no se dieran cuenta, los que esperaban eso fueron algunos estúpidos de alto rango que no son muy buenos en su trabajo.

"Tienen una gran imaginación" digo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible que puedo, pero la verdad es que o en la academia son muy entupidos o están haciendo un buen trabajo con los alumnos.

"Como digas Ikari" Julia sonó decepcionada, espero que no pensara que iba a cantar como un canario solo por que me lo piden.

Por el momento parece que ninguno de nosotros tiene nada que decir así que nuestro improvisado refugió quedo en silenció, creo que lo mejor será dormir un poco. Solo cerrare mis ojos y…

"¿Por qué no nos cuentas algún cuento de Japón?".

"¡OUCH! ¿Por qué me golpeas a mí? ¡La que te despertó fue Julia!".

"Costumbre" y de verdad lo es "Esta bien, lo siento".

"Vamos Ikari es muy temprano para dormir, cuéntanos una cuento de Japón" ¡Demonios, le tenía que nacer el interés por la cultura japonesa justo hoy!

"No se ninguno" lo se es una vergüenza, pero considerando mi situación es aceptable. Solo espero que lo comprendan.

"No, ya en serio Ikari, me lo debes Ikari" juró por dios que a veces Torres es un llorón. No lo golpeé tan fuerte.

"¡Les dije que no se ninguno!".

"No te creo… y no te dejare dormir hasta que nos cuentes una leyenda japonesa" dijo Julia con sus ojos rojos apoyando su amenaza.

Bien normalmente no haría nada como esto, pero de verdad a sido una semana difícil.

Contare una historia… no una leyenda tradicional, claro que ellos nunca lo sabrán y de paso levantare un peso de mis hombros.

"Solo se una, y no recuerdo el final… lo toman o lo dejan".

"Es mejor que nada" dijo Torres con desgana, apuesto que se quedara dormido en medio del relato y con algo de suerte también lo hará Cortez.

"Solo hazlo" a veces parece que Julia cree que es ella quien esta a cargo.

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo" digo sin saber del todo como empezar la historia "Un demonio ataco muchos reinos, la destrucción que causaba era algo nunca antes visto y por donde el pasaba no quedaba nada vivo, ninguno de los ejércitos de los reyes de los países que atacaba era amenaza o molestia para el.

El demonio era incontenible y los reyes lo aceptaron y cuando sabían que el se dirigía hacia ellos solo huían llevándose todo lo que podían…".

"¿Y como lo mataron?" pregunto Torres curioso interrumpiéndome, al parecer mi relato no les resultaba tan aburrido como pensé.

"No lo mataron".

"¿Entonces que paso?" pregunto Julia pero más bien estaba diciendo que continué.

"Un día… el demonio simplemente se quedo dormido en el último pueblo que ataco y esa vez dejo un sobreviviente.

El sobreviviente era el jefe del pueblo y ese hombre juro por su honor que el demonio dijo que: _dormiré hasta ser despertado por mis hijos quienes vendrán para terminar lo que yo e empezado_".

"¿O sea que el demonio solo se durmió y vivieron felices para siempre? Es el peor cuento que e oído" parece que Torres quiere que lo golpee de nuevo ¿Me pregunto si será masoquista?

"Si por favor, que clase de monstruo era si tenía que dormir la siesta" parece que de verdad creyeron que la historia termina allí.

"Primero, no era un monstruo, era un demonio y segundo todavía no termino la historia y si me dejan continuar…" hago una pausa para enfatizar el hecho de que me estaban interrumpiendo.

"¿Dónde estaba…? A si el demonio estaba dormido y la paz aparentemente había vuelto al mundo, pero después de toda la destrucción que causo nada sería lo mismo y sus últimas palabras debían ser tomadas en cuenta.

Los reyes más poderosos se reunieron para decidir que hacer, ya que aunque el demonio estaba dormido su cuerpo seguía en el mismo sitió, al parecer solo esperando ser despertado para extinguir toda vida en el mundo, podían intentar destruirlo con lo que quedaba de sus ejércitos pero estarían arriesgándose a despertar a demonio, podían ignorarlo pero no podían dejar que semejante poder se perdiera. Finalmente decidieron acudir al que era considerado el mejor hechicero del mundo, el lugar donde este hechicero vive jamás fue atacado por el demonio y existía el rumor de que la sola presencia de ese hombre impedía que el demonio se acercara allí.

Le ofrecieron tierras, oro, joyas, mujeres y otros tesoros y el hombre los tomo, pero el nunca fue al lugar donde el demonio dormía en lugar de eso envió a sus mejores discípulos para indagar.

Sus discípulos eran tan fuertes y sabios como el hechicero a pesar de su juventud, eran un hombre y una mujer, la pareja estaba casada y tenía dos pequeños niños, una niña y un niño, que cuidar, pero no podían negarse a obedecer las ordenes de su maestro así que viajaron hasta donde el demonio dormía y usando sus más poderosos conjuros y maldiciones redujeron al demonio al tamaño de una mano empuñada y se lo entregaron a los reyes.

Los reyes no querían tener al demonio prisionero sino controlar su poder y usando como justificación las últimas palabras ser le ordenaron a los hechiceros que encontrasen una forma para controlar la fuerza de la criatura.

Los hechiceros no tuvieron más opción que acceder t tomaron tres fragmentos del demonio uno se lo enviaron a su maestro para que el los ayudara con estoy con los otros dos comenzaron a trabajar.

Los reyes construyeron una fortaleza para que puedan experimentar y estar a salvo, una de las pocas peticiones de la pareja fue que sus hijos vivan junto a ellos.

Al poco tiempo supieron que el fragmento que le enviaron a su maestro se perdió robado de su laboratorio.

Un día después de mucho trabajo los dos hicieron lo imposible, a partir de los pedazos del demonio crearon dos copias con el mismo poder que el original.

Sin embargo además del poder las copias también eran igual de incontrolables y cuando la pareja trato de controlarlos fueron devorados por sus creaciones…en frente de sus hijos…"

"Wow, terminaron pero que Frankenstein".

"¿Vas a dejarme seguir Torres?".

"Eh… si"

"Debido a la tragedia el gran hechicero fue convocado para tratar de encontrar una forma de controlar a las copias del demonio, cada intento fracasaba y cada intento costaba muchas vidas, entonces el hechicero uso a los hijos de sus discípulos para intentar controlar a los seres. Esa fue la solución, la niña estaba asustada de las copias y fracaso en su primer intento para controlar a su copia pero al contrario que todo aquel antes que ella sobrevivió sin un rasguño, en tanto el niño logro controlar a su demonio en su primer intento por que al parecer estaba consiente de que en las copias había algo del espíritu de sus padres".

"¿Así que el niño es el héroe de la historia?".

"No lo se Cortez, ya te dije que no la conocía la historia completa lo que se es que el niño fue enviado para aprender a pelear y que poco después de eso la niña logró controlar a su copia".

"¡Eso es un fraude Ikari, dejar una historia como esa al mitad debe ser un crimen!" dijo Torres disgustado.

"Es hora de un relevo" la voz de Castillo nos alerta que ya ha pasado una hora y que es su turno de descansar.

"Yo iré" anuncio, ya no tengo ganas de dormir luego de contar esa _historia _solo quiero estar solo un rato y esta es la mejor forma, además el patrullar ayudara a olvidar.

000

Todos estamos despiertos cuando el sol sale por el este, dicen que nace en mi país, si fuera así debería sentirme orgulloso ya que brinda un gran espectáculo.

Hoy junto con el sol vienen los helicópteros de recuperación que le pondrán fin a esta prueba, tomo la pistola de bengalas de mi mochila para mostrarle nuestra ubicación a una de las maquinas que sobrevuelan las ruinas de la ciudad.

Disparo e inmediatamente uno de los helicópteros se desvía para recogernos.

Aterriza un lo que en otra época fue una cuidada calle muy transitada pero que hoy esta descuidada y desierta. Piloto y copiloto nos observan con cuidado buscando alguna herida seria en nosotros y sonríen al no ver más que ropas sucias y raspones antes de invitarnos a subir, lo cual significa el fin del examen para nosotros.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Este es el segundo interludio, aproveche esta oportunidad para intentar una narrativa en primera persona espero que les guste.

Agradezco a mis prelectores Kaname y Faragor por su ayuda.

Se que probablemente aún se estén preguntando que rayos paso en el capítulo 13 y como fue que paso. Sin embargo tendrán que esperar al capítulo 14: El Señor de la Destrucción.


	16. El Señor de la Destrucción

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: 01/01/08

NOTAS PREVIAS: Si otra vez notas previas.

Quisiera agradecer a mis pre-lectores Kaname y Faragorn por su arduo trabajo y paciencia, además de un agradecimiento especial a Eric Blair por su ayuda con el japonés y sin más preámbulos aquí esta:

CAPITULO XIV: El Señor de la Destrucción.

Un helicóptero militar viajaba por los aún oscuros cielos de Japón. Dentro de el la ausencia de comunicación entre sus pasajeros era en extremo incomoda.

El piloto solo cumplía con su deber de conducir la maquina, sus acompañantes sin embargo guardaban silencio por la actitud de una de ellas.

La Mayor Misato Katsuragi conocía desde hacía mucho a Hikari y jamás la había visto tan deprimida. Ella misma no estaba del todo feliz de que designaran a la muchacha como la "Cuarta Elegida", además le resultaba muy extraño que el Instituto Marduk tardara tanto en localizarla estando frente a sus narices.

Siendo Hikari una de las mejores amigas de Rei, había sido investigada hasta el cansancio por la Sección 2, simplemente le resultaba natural pensar que también hubiera estado siendo observada por otras agencias relacionadas con NERV.

Otra de las ocupantes era la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi. Ritsuko no conocía a la cuarta elegida antes de que fuera designada como tal (eso pensaba olvidando un fugaz y único encuentro que tuvo con la chica luego del ataque del tercer ángel) pero no se necesitaba ser un genio, lo cual si era, para darse cuenta de que la chica no estaba entusiasmada con la idea de ser piloto EVA. '¿Tal vez si un chico hubiera sido designado el simplemente estaría feliz de tener un juguetote como un EVA?' pensó.

Todavía no sabía como había sido que el segundo elegido lograra convencerla de pilotear, ya que la cuarta se había negado rotundamente cuando ella le propuso convertirse en piloto.

El silencio tampoco estaba haciendo maravillas para Hikari, solo le recordaba que estaba sola en esto, pensó en renunciar pero las palabras del baka de Shinji le recordaban que estaba haciendo esto por su familia y también tenía la esperanza de que, como dijo, nunca llegase a enfrentar a un ángel.

"Se que esto no debe ser fácil para ti" dijo Misato rompiendo el silencio tratando de animar a la adolescente, quien obviamente lo necesitaba "Pero no debes preocuparte demasiado, es probable que no veas una batalla de cerca en mucho tiempo".

El rostro de Hikari pareció iluminarse un poco al oír esto "¿Usted cree?" dijo abriendo la boca para hablar por primera vez en el día.

"Bueno pues a Rei y a Asuka les tomo como dos meses activar sus unidades con solo 15 por ciento de radio de sincronización" dijo Misato asintiendo, al parecer lo obvio era cierto: la chiquilla no estaba entusiasmada por ser piloto.

"¿Radio de sincronización?" pregunto Hikari, por mucho que lo detestara los EVANGELIONS había aceptado que fueran parte de su vida y tenía que aprender sobre ellos.

"¿No lo sabes?" preguntó Misato mientras le daba una mirada de reproche a Ritsuko.

"No, no lo sabe porque no tuvimos la oportunidad de explicárselo…" explico Ritsuko para quitarse de encima los reclamos no hablados de Misato, pero seguía sin poder sacudírselos "… ¿Pero ahora es un buen momento para hacerlo, no? Además nos servirá para matar el tiempo".

Tanto Hikari como Misato asintieron, aunque a la primera no le importaría llegar tarde.

"El radio de sincronización es básicamente lo que le permite a los pilotos mover un EVA, ya que un EVA se mueve con las ordenes mentales de su piloto y los únicos controles manuales con los que te encontrarás en una cabina serán dos palancas con gatillos los cuales sirven para lo que sea que se te ocurra.

"Es por eso que el radio de sincronización es tan importante, mientras más alto sea tu radio se sincronización más fácil te resultara mover un EVA" dijo Ritsuko explicando lo que era en esencia el radio de sincronización.

"Sin embargo…" Misato tomo la palabra "… Nadie espera que te sincronices con tu EVA en el primer intento, ni siquiera el primer día".

Hikari sonrió por la noticia, se sentía como si le hubiesen quitado un par de toneladas de encima y eso hizo que olvidase que por su nueva posición como piloto cargaba con parte del mundo sobre sus hombros.

"Tanto Rei como Asuka tardaron aproximadamente dos meses en sincronizarse con solo 15 por ciento y ese radio de sincronización apenas basta para mover un EVA" continuo Misato aliviando un poco más la tensión de la chica de coletas.

"Y hablando de eso ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardó el segundo en sincronizarse?" pregunto Ritsuko al escuchar a Misato decir datos de una ecuación que ella ya conocía lo cual hizo que la incógnita pareciera iluminarse con luces de neón, y siendo la científica que era no podía ignorarla.

"No lo se, y no se supone que eso deberías saberlo tu" respondió Misato ya que ella como jefa de operaciones tácticas solo estaba interesada en los datos actuales y la encargada de saber ese tipo de datos en su parecer era la misma Ritsuko.

"Pero fuiste tu la que recibió un informe de Kaji acerca de Shinji, en él deberían estar cosas como esa" se defendió la rubia, ya que ella nunca recibió ningún informe sobre el segundo elegido que contuviera esos datos o algo que se le pareciera.

Mientras tanto Hikari luchaba por reprimir a la jefa de clases que llevaba dentro para no reprender a las mujeres por discutir de esa manera, pero el hecho de que dichas mujeres eran mayores a ella la contenía.

"Si, Kaji me dio un informe sobre Shinji, pero dista mucho de ser detallado. En el solo estaban sus record escolares, informes médicos y el resto aparecía como clasificado" dijo Misato recordando lo furiosa que había estado cuando había leído dicho informe y a cada vez que encontraba algo importante ésto apareciera como clasificado, inclusive su radio de sincronización.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que solo los comandantes saben la respuesta" la voz de Ritsuko estaba cargada de frustración ya que sabía que ni su madre ni el comandante les dirían lo que querían saber.

Nuevamente las tres se quedaron calladas volviendo a reinar la incomodidad con la ausencia de comunicación. Hikari no quería silencio, el silencio la llevaba a pensar en cosas desagradables "¿Qué tan altos son los radios de Rei, Asuka y Shinji?" pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta serían números difíciles de alcanzar y que mientras más tiempo tardase en alcanzarlos más tiempo tardara en ver una batalla. Además, según había entendido, radios de sincronización altos significan más habilidad para pilotear un EVA y por lo tanto más apoyo para ella.

Ritsuko miro a Hikari sin entender el porque de su pregunta. Más allá de que fuera una pregunta valida no entendía la razón para hacerla, sin embargo la respondió "El radio de sincronización de Rei es de 81.1 por ciento y el de Asuka es de 81.9 por ciento, pero el record es de Shinji, 89.99 por ciento. Lo alcanzó solo una vez pero cuando él llegó su sincronización era de 89.43 por ciento la cual también es su sincronización habitual, y creemos que el limite para el radio de sincronización es de 90 por ciento así que te imaginarás lo fuerte que es el segundo elegido cuando se trata de pilotear un EVA. Por cierto, él será tu instructor".

Hikari sintió algo de alivio al escuchar los radios de sincronización de los otros pilotos y más después de saber que todos estaban casi al límite de lo posible. Ahora se sentía más segura pero también enojada ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese baka el que le enseñase a pilotear, por qué no podía ser Asuka o Rei?

000

En una oscura habitación Kaji Rioji tutor del segundo elegido y el mismo segundo elegido, Ikari Shinji, salían de las tinieblas del lugar con la seguridad de ser los últimos en hacerlo.

"¿Qué piensas de todo esto?" pregunto Kaji de forma casual.

"No veo cual es el punto, después de todo el consejo de la ULN sabe que no hay nada en el mundo que la Unidad-01 y yo no podamos destruir…" contesto el muchacho de la misma forma, con la seguridad de que tenía la razón.

"Sin embargo estarás de acuerdo en que todo esto es necesario ¿Verdad?" volvió a cuestionar el adulto.

"De eso no hay duda… ninguna precaución es demasiada, por eso es que hemos preparado esto durante todos estos años".

000

El centro de control secundario de Matsushiro era considerablemente más pequeño que el situado en el geofrente bajo Tokio-3, pero aún así era un edificio de tamaño descomunal.

Desde el helicóptero se podían divisar un par de camiones **parqueados** cerca del edificio y Hikari no podía quitarse de la mente que había algo mal con ellos, puesto que no se veían opacados por el tamaño del edificio junto al cual estaban estacionados.­

Conforme la aeronave descendía pudo confirmar que dichos camiones eran de verdad descomunales, estaba segura de que si se los pusiera de forma vertical serían más altos que el edificio de departamentos donde vivía.

Cuando el helicóptero por fin aterrizó el sol ya brillaba en el cielo de la mañana brindando algo de agradable calor. Las tres pasajeras descendieron a tierra para encontrarse con Kaji esperándolas con una sonrisa.

Por un momento Hikari sintió una molesta sensación de _deja vu_ la cual se esforzó en ignorar.

"Bienvenidas" saludo Kaji haciendo una leve reverencia a la vez que les indicaba le siguieran.

Pronto las chicas notaron que no se dirigían al interior del centro de control secundario sino a uno de los dos camiones descomunales, los cuales estaban fuertemente resguardados por guardias armados. Hikari sentía que si se separaba del grupo sería baleada sin misericordia por ellos.

"LMAM, Lanzador de Misiles Alquimia Móvil" dijo Misato una vez que entraron al Leviatán "Lo modificaron y ahora se parece a uno de nuestros puestos de mando móviles" y en efecto el vehículo había sido modificado para pasar de una máquina que transporta muerte a uno de monitoreo táctico lleno de computadores.

"Si, pero esta maquina tiene algo con lo que NERV sueña" dijo Kaji en un tono más serio del que se esperaría de él.

Las palabras de Kaji despertaron el interés de Ritsuko "¿Y que es eso?" pregunto de forma sarcástica ya que habían muy pocas cosas de las que la titánica organización carecía.

"Por aquí" ordeno el hombre sin afeitar.

Caminando a través de una puerta pudieron ver aún más computadores pero lo que realmente les llamo la atención fue el objeto que se encontraba en el centro del lugar.

El objeto era de dimensiones similares a las de una cabina de contacto, su forma era idéntica y pasaría por una fácilmente de no ser por dos detalles. El primero era el material del que estaba construido, en lugar de titanio reforzado estaba formado por cristal. Y la segunda razón era que este dispositivo estaba dotado de centenares de cables que entraban y salían de el.

Este objeto era tan desconcertante tanto para Misato y Ritsuko como para Hikari, quien aunque no supiera del parecido que el artefacto tenía con una cabina de contacto encontraba bastante extraño que Shinji Ikari estuviese flotando dentro de el con su armadura de conexión y rodeado por un líquido naranja.

"¿¡Qué es eso!?" exigió saber Ritsuko.

"Eso damas" dijo Kaji consiguiendo la atención de las féminas "Es con lo que NERV sueña. Les presento a la capsula de simulación EVA".

"¿Quieres decir que eso hace lo mismo que las piscinas de simulación del geofrente?" pregunto una muy incrédula Misato.

"Exactamente" escucharon la voz de alguien en las consolas.

Tanto Ritsuko como Misato miraron al dueño de dicha voz con sorpresa ya que era un hombre muy joven. Según sus cálculos debía tener unos 17 o 18 años a lo mucho, lo cual lo ponía muy fuera de lugar para ellas.

El joven notó la mirada analítica que las mujeres le dirigían así que decidió presentarse.

"Disculpen mi descortesía, Mayor Katsuragi, Dra. Akagi" dijo dándoles a entender que sabía quienes eran, lo cual captó aún más la atención de las representantes del alto mando de NERV, ya que el aún sabiendo quienes eran se había atrevido a hablarles de forma tan natural "Mi nombre es Augusto Alvarez, Mayor Augusto Alvarez".

Ritsuko se repuso lo más rápido que pudo a la presentación del Mayor y apresuradamente miro a su vieja amiga para confirmar lo que sospechaba: Misato estaba furiosa. La doctora sabía que cuando Shinji había sido ascendido a Capitán, Misato había recibido un golpe directo a su orgullo, y también sabía que encontrarse con otro Mayor, uno que era como diez años menor que ella debía representar un golpe mucho más severo a su orgullo. Así que se apresuro a preguntar algo antes de que Misato convirtiera su rabia en un incidente internacional "¿Cómo funciona?".

"Básicamente, simula la interfaz de control de un EVA. Como comprenderá eso es todo cuanto puedo decirle sobre esta maquina pero si me acompaña a beber un café estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar un tema no clasificado digno de su famoso intelecto doctora Akagi" explico Alvarez poniendo una seductora sonrisa en su rostro al finalizar.

Tan pronto como había llegado la rabia de Misato desapareció, y ahora estaba tratando de contener su risa: un niño acababa de coquetearle a Ritsuko.

Ritsuko solo pudo soltar una sonrisa nerviosa como respuesta a la invitación del Mayor "Eh… ¿Es decir que su capsula funciona bajo el mismo principio de un archivo mp3?" dijo tratando de ignorar al chiquillo.

"…Su… supongo que es una comparación válida" respondió el Mayor olvidando sus palabras de hace un rato mientras recibía unas palmadas en la espalda de parte de Kaji que le decían que al menos había sido un buen intento.

"¿Qué hace Shinji allí adentro?" pregunto Hikari con curiosidad ya que Shinji ya debía estarse ahogando pero en lugar de eso parecía estar tan relajado que de no ser porque sus ojos delataban que estaba siguiendo la conversación hubiera pensado que estaba muerto.

"Al parecer esta practicando como sincronizarse con su EVA" contesto Misato confundiendo aún más a la cuarta elegida.

000

Después de media hora recibiendo explicaciones de Misato y Ritsuko, Hikari ahora sabía que el líquido naranja en el que Shinji estaba flotando se llamaba LCL y era fundamental para pilotear, así como también sabía que existían formas para simular un EVA como la capsula que vio cuando llego.

Ahora poniéndos_e _la armadura de conexión que le habían dado para prepararse para su encuentro con la capsula de simulación, luego vendría la verdadera prueba. El EVANGELION Unidad-03.

Tal como se lo indicaron presionó el botón de su muñequera derecha y su armadura, la cual era una versión femenina de la armadura de Shinji, solo que esta contaba con dos motores de resucitación como los trajes de conexión femeninos y era de color negro con ciertos toques de rojo en ciertos lugares. Era un poco incomodo pero sabía que era porque nunca habían tenido tiempo para hacerle uno a su medida como era el caso de los demás elegidos.

Sin prisas tomó el casco que venía con la armadura, se imaginaba que tendría que usar uno igual que Shinji por lo cual deshizo sus coletas y las extrañaba desde el momento en que las desató.

Pensaba que era muy molesto ponerse todo esto, en especial cuando la Dra. Akagi le había contado que NERV usaba diademas de conexión neural como las que usaba Asuka a diario en lugar del molesto casco que los tenía disimuladamente integrados, simplemente no le veía el caso a tanta precaución si según sabía un EVA podía resistir casi cualquier ataque, para que tenía el piloto que usar una armadura a prueba de balas. Finalmente luego de acomodar su cabello para que no le estorbase con su casco puesto, salió para dar el siguiente paso para convertirse en la piloto de un monstruo.

Cuando salió la Dra. Akagi se le acerco y le pidió amablemente que le dejara ver su casco, pensó en negarse, pero desobedecer a una autoridad no estaba en su naturaleza así que se lo entregó para que la rubia lo examinase por un fugaz momento para después devolvérselo.

000

Hikari ya llevaba al menos una hora en la capsula de simulación. Tuvo el temor natural de ahogarse al ser rodeada del liquido anaranjado, se quejó de que el LCL olía raro y apenas había conseguido una sincronización de dos por ciento por lo cual al no tener nada mejor que hacer Misato decidió hacerle una pregunta a Ritsuko "¿Qué encontraste cuando revisaste el casco de la Cuarta?".

"Nada" respondió una aburrida Ritsuko ya que al no estar en NERV ella no participaba en el experimento y tenía que estar ociosa a la fuerza "Es solo un casco a prueba de balas sin ningún reproductor de música No entiendo por qué no le darán el mismo entrenamiento que al Segundo".

"Porque tendrían que dejar que NERV se encargue de llevarlo a cabo" dijo Misato como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"Y eso significaría que la ONU también aprendería a entrenar así a sus pilotos. Ya veo" dijo Ritsuko recordando que el mundo vivía su segunda guerra fría

000

"Prueba 48 sincronización 2 por ciento" dijo el Mayor Alvarez. Este era un resultado que se mantenía constante luego de las pruebas de harmónicos de la cuarta elegida dentro de la capsula de simulación durante 2 horas.

"Dejémoslo por hoy" aunque Hikari estaba esforzándose en serio por lograr sincronizarse con el simulador, nunca se había sentido más feliz de escuchar la voz de Misato ya que parecía que no sería hoy el día en que se subiera a un EVA y eso la complacía.

Mientras el LCL de la capsula era drenado Hikari se sentía complacida de no seguir respirando la sustancia, aun sentía la sensación de que iba a regresar su escaso desayuno que sintió cuando empezó a respirarlo. Un segundo después la puerta de la cabina se abrió dejándola salir.

El problema era que no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, si la obligarían a subirse al EVA de todas formas o si podría regresar a casa.

"Señor, Matsushiro informa que la Unidad-03 esta lista para la activación" dijo uno de los técnicos mientras miraba a Kaji.

"Bien, guarden los datos, Capitán escolte a la Cuarta Elegida hasta su EVA y explíquele que debe hacer" dijo Kaji sorprendiendo a Misato, a Ritsuko y a Hikari ya que nunca habían pensado que él pudiera actuar de forma seria, no así al resto de los presentes quienes ya habían trabajado bajo sus ordenes antes y sabían que el no jugaba con su trabajo con la ULN.

Tras escuchar las ordenes de Kaji Hikari sintió un miedo terrible al escuchar que de todas formas tendría que subir a un EVA. El solo estar dentro de esa maldita capsula había sido extenuante, estaba segura de que no soportaría subir al monstruo que la esperaba dentro de la gigantesca edificación que había visto desde el helicóptero en el que había llegado.

"Cuarta, ven conmigo" le dijo Shinji y eso la hizo enojar un poco, ella había aceptado a pilotear un EVA no a cambiar su nombre por un número. Iba a reclamárselo pero el Segundo elegido ya había salido del transporte.

El salir del enorme camión para poner en su lugar a Shinji le pareció mala idea cuando vio a los guardias armados que lo custodiaban, unos cuantos metros al frente pudo ver al arrogante muchacho caminar por entre los guardias como si fuera los más natural del mundo, pronto sintió que las miradas de los hombres se enfocaron en ella y corrió junto a Shinji para escudarse en él, para sentir que no era ella a quien veían, para convencerse de que lo miraban a él.

En cuanto llego a su lado él hablo: "Se que Kaji dijo que te explique que debes hacer para sincronizarte con el EVA, pero la verdad es que es muy difícil ponerlo en palabras y solo puedo decirte que imagines que el EVA eres tú".

Hikari miro al piso como buscando algo que alejase su mente de la maquina que ni siquiera había visto pero que ya le traía temor.

000

Allí estaba la tan mentada Unidad-03 detrás de un cristal protector. Era tan negra como la noche con sus largos y desproporcionados brazos, en su cara dos ojos que parecen humanizarla un poco y finalmente aquellos objetos sobre sus hombros los cuales cargan armas adicionales.

No era la primera vez que Hikari veía un EVA tan de cerca pero la Unidad-03 le parecía tan terrorífica como el resto de los EVAS y eso era mucho.

"Bien señorita Horaki creo que ya sabe que hacer" dijo Kaji.

Hikari no respondió y bajo su cabeza buscando hacer algo que rara vez hacía: desobedecer a una autoridad.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea?" dijo Misato "Creo que se esforzó bastante en la capsula de simulación y ya esta muy cansada".

Hikari levanto su mirada y le dirigió una mirada suplicante al hombre de barba incipiente "¿Po… podríamos hacerlo mañana?" le pidió sin mucha esperanza.

"Lo siento pero la primera prueba de activación esta programada para hoy y no hay nada que pueda hacer" respondió Kaji suavizando su voz tratando de demostrar que el no quería obligarla a hacer esto… pero irónicamente estaba obligado a hacerlo.

"¿Qué tal si la hago yo?" para sorpresa de todos el que dijo eso fue Shinji "así podríamos verificar que el EVA funcione de forma correcta y de todas formas soy el piloto de prueba".

Misato y Ritsuko miraron a Shinji con un deje de asombro en sus caras, jamás habían pensado que el muchacho se ofrecería a activar la Unidad-03 o que el estuviese designado como su piloto de prueba. En tanto la esperanza volvió al rostro de Hikari junto con las palabras de Shinji.

"¿Esta seguro Capitán?" pregunto Kaji.

"Es lo mejor, si lo hago yo tal vez logremos activarla hoy" respondió Shinji con un poco de arrogancia.

"Supongo que esta bien" finalizó Kaji dando su aprobación sin mucho entusiasmo pero conforme con la caballerosidad que su protegido estaba demostrando.

Una vez que Shinji tuvo la aprobación de Kaji se dirigió a la cabina de contacto del EVA negro.

Enseguida todo el equipo técnico de Matsushiro puso manos a la obra.

Hikari se sentía aliviada mientras veía como una grúa especial levantaba la cabina hasta colocarla en la espalda del EVA e ingresar a su interior como si fuera un tornillo, y luego quedar sellada por una placa de armadura que se desplazo hasta cubrirla por completo "Empezando la conexión con el nervio A-10, aproximándose al borde absoluto borde absoluto alcanzado…" dijo uno de los técnicos causando que todos en el cuarto sonrieran ampliamente "… el radio de sincronización es de 70 por ciento y subiendo 75, 80, el radio de sincronización se estabilizo en 82.7 por ciento".

"¡Es increíble, su radio de sincronización bajó solo 6.73 por ciento del que tiene con la Unidad-01!" comento Ritsuko con algo de incredulidad.

"Sin duda es el mejor" dijo Misato casi sin aliento.

"¡Se detecto una fuente de energía dentro de la Unidad-03!" grito uno de los técnicos alarmado por lo que veía. "¡Patrón sanguíneo azul!"

"… un ángel…".

000

Blancas y pulcras paredes, el piso reluciente con un fuerte olor a desinfectantes y antibióticos.

Síntomas clásicos de que se encontraba en los pasillos de un hospital, y odiaba estos lugares pero no podía irse, no después de lo que había pasado.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que la mano de su EVA rojo había aplastado la cabina de contacto en la que Shinji, su Shinji, estaba.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que el ángel había atacado, o más bien dicho desde que el destino le había jugado esta cruel broma. Misato salió de ella con un golpe en la cabeza y un brazo roto, Ritsuko solo con un ligero golpe en la frente, el baka tutor de Shinji con un par de costillas rotas y una pierna fracturada. Hikari quien al parecer era o es la cuarta elegida salvo unos moretones en todo su cuerpo salió ilesa gracias a que llevaba puesta su armadura de conexión. En otras circunstancias le habría dado más importancia a que una de sus mejores amigas de la escuela hubiera sido escogida como la nueva piloto de las más reciente unidad EVA, le hubiese dado ánimos para unirse al grupo y en batalla incluso la cubriría, pero el que su amiga fuera la nueva piloto le pareció irrelevante después de que aplastara a su novio prácticamente con sus propias manos.

No podía describirlo de otra forma, mientras ella estaba en el EVA ella era el EVA. No le ayudaba a sentirse mejor el que ese sistema sustituto hubiera tomado el control, ella seguía sintiéndose responsable, ella debió haber hecho algo para detener a la Unidad-02.

Por suerte su debilidad no tuvo un precio alto, ya que Shinji llevaba puesta su armadura de conexión, la cual había absorbido la mayoría de los daños, pero aún así no pudo impedir que su usuario terminara con su pierna izquierda rota y su brazo izquierdo dislocado. En si su cuerpo, aparte de muchos moretones, no estaba tan mal pero no había despertado desde el incidente y el que Ritsuko le dijera que no estaba en coma o algo por el estilo y que solo estaba cansado, que solo necesitaba descansar y que despertaría en cualquier momento, no la ayudaba del todo. Tampoco el hecho de que ella no era la única que creía que era la culpable del incidente ya que Rei, la piloto de ojos carmesíes, también estaba culpándola por la condición de su hermano.

Rei, ella era la razón por la cual debía esperar en el pasillo, y es que aunque ella no le dijera una palabra se la pasaba dándole miradas incriminatorias las cuales eliminaban la necesidad de expresar sus acusaciones con palabras. Su amiga y compañera piloto estaba muy enojada con ella. Como culparla si ella, Sohryu Asuka Langley, también creía ser responsable de que Shinji estuviera en esa cama de hospital.

000

Silencio.

Es común confundirlo con calma, pero si hubiera un testigo dentro de la habitación 308 de la enfermería de NERV, no habría tenido duda de que Ikari Rei estaba angustiada.

Ya no lloraba, las lágrimas habían dejado de fluir unas horas después de que Shinji fuera hospitalizado e intervenido para tratar sus heridas. Las lágrimas de la peliazul siempre amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos a sus mejillas.

Rei simplemente no podía evitar pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perder a su hermano, esa posibilidad le desgarraba el corazón ya que había tenido que soportar que lo alejasen de ella durante siete largos años.

No sabía que haría en el caso de que no lo volviera a ver nunca más, no sabía si podría salir adelante sabiendo que estaba realmente sola.

Si, a pesar de que en más de una ocasión durante su infancia estuvo físicamente sola, realmente nunca se había sentido _sola_, nunca se lo ha comentado ha nadie por temor a que la reacción fuera la risa, peroella siempre sentía que su hermanito estaba cerca de ella. La famosa conexión entre gemelos actuó de forma extraña en su caso ya que siempre sentía que Shinji estaba a su lado, en especial a la hora de pilotear su Unidad-00.

Un leve gimoteo la sacó de sus pensamientos, Shinji estaba despertando después de más de 48 horas de sueño.

El muchacho dio un contagioso bostezo e intentó estirar sus extremidades pero se encontró con que su brazo izquierdo estaba inmovilizado por un cabestrillo y actualmente descansaba sobre su pecho, y sentía una hormigueante sensación provenir de dicha extremidad, la cual sin duda se había adormilado debido al largo periodo que se mantuvo inmóvil. Su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido y su pierna izquierda se sentía ligeramente diferente aparte de que estaba levantada e inmovilizada lo cual indicaba que había recibido un daño significativo en la extremidad en cuestión, pero el solo tener vendas en ella parecían indicar lo contrario.

Con todo y el dolor que le producía su cuerpo estaba feliz de respirar, ese maldito ángel se las debería hasta el juicio final día donde se cobraría del daño que había causado.

A Shinji no le cabía duda alguna de que su hermana y su novia habían detenido al ente que se había apoderado de la Unidad-03 y que el salió lastimado en el proceso, pero sabía que probablemente no tuvieron otra opción.

Además el dolor que sentía ahora no le parecía un precio alto por la derrota de un ángel.

"¿… Rei…?" pregunto con los ojos medio abiertos y cegados por la luz a la cual no estaba acostumbrado, pero aún así pudo distinguir la figura de su hermana antes de que las luces y sombras que miraba se convirtieran en una clara imagen de ella.

"¡Shinji-chan!" dijo Rei emocionada al darse cuenta de que su hermano por fin había despertado para luego darle un fuerte abrazo con el cual pretendía expresar toda la preocupación que sintió las interminables horas que espero para que él de alguna señal de vida además de su constante respiración.

"¡AHHRG!" dijo Shinji al sentir el fuerte apretón de su hermana quien obviamente ignoraba lo adolorida que estaba su caja toráxica luego del incidente con el 13º ángel.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo Rei al darse cuenta del dolor que involuntariamente le había causado a Shinji, para luego dejarlo libre de su, al parecer, doloroso abrazo.

"No es nada, además a mi también me alegra verte" dijo Shinji con una sonrisa ignorando el dolor residual de la muestra de afecto que aún lo aquejaba.

Rei sonrío de vuelta al ver que su hermano era capaz de mostrar algo de buen humor, pero su sonrisa desapareció al notar la sonrisa de Shinji se transformo en una expresión de seriedad y preocupación. Iba a decir algo para calmarlo, una tarea complicada al ignorar por completo el por qué del cambio de actitud del piloto de la Unidad-01. Decidió tomar la acción más prudente y preguntar que era lo que le molestaba pero él se le adelanto y le pregunto: "¿Y Asuka?" con su preocupación evidente en su voz.

A Shinji le preocupo mucho el cambió de actitud que sufrió su hermana ante la mención de la pelirroja y las peores posibilidades llegaron a su cabeza como si se tratase de un tren sin frenos convirtiendo su preocupación en un amargo temor.

"Ella esta bien, no te preocupes por ella" le dijo Rei en tono cortante "Preocúpate más bien por sanar las heridas que ella te causo" continuo con un tono en extremo frío que daba a entender que no quería hablar de Asuka.

El tono de Rei era frío y terminante, pero no era suficiente para hacer desistir a Shinji, más bien lo alentaban a descubrir que fue lo que paso el día que ataco el último ángel "Rei" dijo con un tono serio e inapelable que daba a entender que no aceptaría nada menos que los hechos puros y concretos de lo que estaba por preguntar "¿Qué paso en la pelea con el ángel?".

000

Voces, si eran dos las voces que provenían del interior de la habitación de Shinji.

¿Acaso él ya despertó? Era posible, pero también era posible que Rei simplemente hubiera encendido la televisión.

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, sin dejar pasar ni un momento más decidió entrar a la habitación dando por seguras las duras miradas de su compañera de cuarto.

"… Fue la Unidad-02 la que aplasto la cabina…".

El ver a Shinji despierto y poniendo atención a las palabras de Rei fue un alivió.

No así lo que la peliazul acababa de decir, ya que eso le recordaba que ella era la responsable de que su Shinji hubiera salido lastimado durante la última batalla.

"¡Asuka!" dijo Shinji sorprendida pero con una naciente sonrisa en el rostro mientras levantaba su mano derecha para saludarla.

La pelirroja por su parte estaba confundida, Shinji debería estar enojado con ella y no saludándola con una sonrisa.

Haciendo a un lado su confusión quiso acércasele a Shinji, pedirle disculpas y decirle cuanto se había preocupado por él, pero los acusantes rubís en los ojos de Rei la detuvieron, esos ojos que parecían decirle: "Que derecho tienes".

Shinji seguía sin la menor idea de lo que acababa de pasar "¿Qué pasa Rei?" pregunto buscando una respuesta a la extraña actitud que su hermana mostraba ante su novia.

"Ella te puso en esa cama" contesto de forma acusadora mientras miraba fijamente a la pelirroja.

Asuka desvió su mirada a su derecha y luego al piso al recibir directamente la acusación de la chica de cabellos azules.

Shinji miro con cautela la reacción de la normalmente fiera pelirroja, al parecer la propia Asuka se consideraba la culpable de las leves heridas que sufrió, así que decidió aclarar esto con la escasa pero determinante información que su hermana le había dado antes de que Asuka entrara a la habitación "No fue ella fue su EVA…" dijo mirando a la pelirroja para reafirmar sus palabras y luego continuo "… No ni siquiera fue la Unidad-02, fueron ese sistema sustituto y la persona que no lo detuvo a tiempo" termino esta vez demostrando un poco del enojo que sentía. Sin duda alguien fue negligente en ese aspecto.

Rei miró con sorpresa a su hermano, quien acababa de librar de culpas a Asuka y lo había hecho con argumento que la neblina formada por su miedo y enojo le habían impedido ver, pero que no la convencía por completo. Dio un paso a un lado para permitir que la chica de cabello rojo se acercase a Shinji.

Asuka se acerco lentamente a la cama donde Shinji yacía, cuando llego hasta él lo abrazo suavemente y delicadamente puso su cabeza en su pecho, consiguiendo escuchar una vez más el rítmico latido del corazón del segundo elegido el cual le reafirmaba que estaba bien, después de unos segundos le dijo un suave "Lo siento".

"Eh estado peor" dijo Shinji con la misma suavidad que la chica que tenía sobre su pecho. Invito a Rei a acercarse y cuando su hermana estuvo sentada en el pie de la cama continuo "Pero con ustedes se que estaré mejor".

000

Hikari estaba encerrada en su habitación con intenciones de no salir jamás de ella.

Hoy no había asistido a la escuela a pesar de que sus heridas se reducían a unos cuantos moretones por aquí y por allá. Dio una risita amarga al recordar que antes del ataque pensaba que la armadura que la obligaron a usar era una medida paranoica _pero, _la había protegido de forma formidable de todo lo que había causado el ataque del ángel.

Se sentía feliz de no haber sido ella quien subiera al EVA, y aunque sabía que Shinji había salido solo con heridas menores se sentía mal por sentir eso, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Además de alguna forma ese maniático de Kensuke Aida de alguna forma había descubierto que ella era la cuarta elegida y toda la clase y otras personas a las que ni siquiera conocía se la pasaron llamándola todo el día, unos para saber si estaba bien luego del ataque, otros para pedir un autógrafo y hasta recibió una llamada de Touji preguntándole por qué no llego a su cita la cual debía admitir había olvidado por completo.

Pero eso no era nada comparada con la tortura que era para ella el pensar en el momento en que debiera enfrentar a sus amigas, no era tan siquiera capaz de imaginarse lo que pensaban de ella ahora.

000

Miró el reloj de su oficina. 22:30.

Misato odiaba esto, tener que estar en su oficina a esta hora, pero por lo menos la cordillera de documentos sobre su escritorio y la mesita que tuvieron que traerle debido a que el escritorio no fue suficiente ya era solo una montaña de papeles gracias al pobre Makoto, aún era mucho y Hyuga se había marchado hacía una hora. Lo peor de todo era que su brazo derecho estaba roto e inmovilizado, por lo cual no parecía que se iría a casa pronto.

Tan ocupada ha estado que apenas y pudo llamar a sus protegidas para saber como estaban, lo cual fue un gran aliciente ya que ambas estaban bien.

Pero esa rápida llamada no le sirvió del todo para saber como estaban ya que ambas eran muy buenas para fingir que nada pasaba, más ella sabía que no debían estar muy bien luego de lo que le paso al segundo elegido. Y eso era lo que más odiaba de tener que estar encerrada en su oficina por ya casi dos días.

000

La oficina estaba inundada con documentos oficiales pero a su dueño no parecía importarle y simplemente buscaba entre todos los papeles que tenía aquellos que provenían de cierta fuente.

Tarea que se complicaba bastante con una pierna rota.

En ese momento Kaji deseaba haber recibido el mismo tratamiento que su protegido y tener un tornillo quirúrgico en lugar de ese molesto y doloroso yeso, pero al parecer era demasiado dinero para gastarlo en un hombre que según el comandante de NERV no necesitaba recuperar toda su movilidad tan rápido como el segundo elegido, a lo cual el solo podía argumentar "Maldito bastardo" cuando el anciano no podía escucharlo, claro esta.

La situación sin duda era grave y la ULN no estaba contenta de perder un EVA con los recientes descubrimientos hechos por el "ARCA", y tampoco estaban complacidos con lo que le había pasado a su piloto el cual por su talento podía sin duda alguna convertirse en la carta decisiva en la carrera armamentista que sostenía con la ONU.

Pero dentro de todo Kaji estaba feliz de que su protegido saliera con heridas menores de una situación potencialmente mortal.

000

Dos cuerpos sudorosos y jadeantes descansaban en las húmedas sabanas de la cama de la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi quien se alegraba de solo tener un puesto técnico dentro de NERV el cual la salvaba de quedar enterrada bajo toneladas de documentos como lo estaban sus dos amigos más queridos.

"Listo para el segundo round agente M.S." dijo burlonamente.

"En un momento doctora R.A." respondió el hombre de forma burlona.

000

Misato a pesar del evidente cansancio que sentía estaba feliz de haber terminado con todo el papeleo del que tuvo que hacerse cargo.

Además se encontró con Rei en la cafetería, claro que ella estaba dormida cuando divisó su inconfundible cabello azul sobre un improvisado catre que las empleadas lograron para ella.

Al parecer Rei se había quedado dormida esperando la comida que debía llevar a la habitación de su hermano. La expresión en el rostro de Rei cuando las mujeres que la depositaron en el le dijeron que ni una bomba era capaz de despertarla fue invaluable y le sirvió de aliciente al darle dinero Rei para vuelva a casa en un taxi.

Pero ahora se dirigía hasta la habitación de Shinji la cual era la última ubicación conocida de su protegida pelirroja aunque no pensaba encontrarla allí, pero sabía que tarde o temprano Asuka terminaría allí para enviarla a casa en las mismas condiciones que a Rei. Además seguramente podría encontrar una cama para dormir un momento antes de volver a casa.

Justo cuando pudo la ver habitación del joven piloto que salió herido durante el último ataque también vio salir a su joven protegida con sus ropas desalineadas y por primera vez con su cabello desarreglado.

Una escena sospechosa y para nada tranquilizadora, pero decidió darle un voto de confianza a Asuka y no mencionar ninguna de las ideas que se le venían a la mente en ese momento y por lo tanto eliminando así también las mofas que se le venían a la mente, y lo hacia solo por las circunstancias, aunque si se apresuro a alcanzarla.

Se tranquilizó al notar el aire somnoliento que Asuka emanaba e hizo lo mismo que con Rei, era mejor que sus protegidas descansasen cómodamente en sus habitaciones y camas y no en catres improvisados o en incomodas bancas de la enfermería.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar al cuarto de Shinji vio a una enfermera salir con un carrito con cosas que no pudo distinguir debido a que la enfermera se interpuso casi de inmediato entre sus ojos y el carrito que empujaba.

Al entrar en la habitación del segundo elegido la notó impecable, tal vez obra de la mujer que acababa de salir, luego se enfoco en el segundo elegido el cual estaba dormido.

Camino hasta estar al pie de la cama donde estaba una libreta con algunas notas para las distintas enfermeras que estaban encargadas del cuidado del muchacho y aunque no pudo entender muchos de los términos y abreviaturas medicas si pudo entender que Shinji estaba condenado a pasar otros dos días en cama. Todavía cansada decidió que buscaría una cama para descansar un momento y dejar de envidiar el descanso que disfrutaba el segundo elegido.

000

La tarde estaba muriendo y después de un reparador descanso Rei y Asuka se dirigían de nuevo a la enfermería de NERV, seguían sin mediar palabra pero al menos Rei se guardaba sus miradas acusadoras sin estar ya segura de que la pelirroja se las merezca.

El día en si no había sido malo, con el despertar de Shinji y con Misato olvidando que la Sección 2 esta obligada a transportarlas con seguridad cada vez que ellas así lo requirieran, gracias a lo cual pudieron obtener algo de dinero extra de su guardiana.

Sin embargo, al estar en el vehículo blindado de la sección dos el familiar timbre de NERV en sus celulares, el mismo sonido que usaban exclusivamente para la línea encargada de avisarles del ataque de un ángel, el mismo sonido que hacía unos días les había informado del ángel más fuerte hasta la fecha, hizo acto de presencia diciéndoles que debían prepararse para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo.

000

Misato cruzo la puerta que la separaba del centro de comando de NERV maldiciendo el no haber sido capaz de llegar allí más rápido justo después de colgar su celular, y ya dentro del lugar pudo ver que los comandantes Ritsuko y el resto del personal ya se encontraban en sus puestos de combate.

"¿Las elegidas están listas?" pregunto sabiendo que seguramente recibiría una respuesta negativa ya que en la llamada que hizo hace un momento el teniente Hyuga le informó que sus niñas acababan de llegar al cuartel y que, según indicaciones medicas, Shinji no estaba en condiciones para enfrentar una batalla y no se podía contar con él para en esta ocasión.

"¡Negativo, aún están en camino a los vestidores!" respondió el siempre confiable Makoto.

"¡¿El ángel?!" volvió a preguntar con creciente preocupación.

"Avanza a través de la línea de defensa de Komagatage como si no estuviese allí" volvió informar el teniente Hyuga coincidiendo con las acciones del teniente Aoba las cuales pusieron las imágenes del ángel de cuerpo cuadrado verdoso y negro, colores separados por un par de líneas blancas que distribuían de forma elegante, cuyos apéndices inferiores parecían más bien dos muñones de piernas amputadas del mismo color verdoso que su cuerpo y sus extremidades superiores en extremo cortas que daban la impresión de estar hechas de un cuadrado de papel blanco. Su núcleo tenía la familiar orbe roja y por encima de ella lo que se podía catalogar como el rostro del ente estaba formado por un tejido blanco y daba la impresión de ser una calavera que sonreía estúpidamente. El ser seguía su camino al parecer sin siquiera notar todo el poder de fuego concentrado en el; de repente se detuvo y de sus ojos salio una esfera de brillante energía blanca que impacto con uno de los edificios que conformaban la línea de defensa de Komagatage detonando así una explosión que rápidamente tomo la forma de una enorme cruz cuyas ramas se cruzaban justo por el centro, que al desaparecer dejo ver la toda la destrucción de la que el ángel era capaz: la línea de defensa de Komagatage había desaparecido.

Todos aquellos que pudieron ver los resultados del ataque del ángel se quedaron sin habla por un momento.

"No hay tiempo para enviar a los EVAS a la superficie, en cuanto estén listos despliéguenlos dentro del geofrente" ordeno Misato sabiendo que el resto de las defensas de la ciudad no serían capaces de contener a este monstruo.

000

Asuka estaba en la cabina de su EVA-02 con su respiración un poco agitada debido a la larga carrera a la que se sometió para llegar a su EVA lo antes posible.

Mientras se preparaban para lanzar al titán pensaba en que tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo, esta vez tendrá la oportunidad de defender al chico que se lanzó a un volcán por ella y que, de no haber sido por intervención externa, hubiera saltado dentro del doceavo ángel para tratar de salvarla.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la catapulta encargada de transportar al titán rojo se detuvo en mucho menos tiempo del que acostumbraba usar para llegar a la superficie, la cual al parecer había sido reemplazada por el interior del geofrente.

Confundida la pelirroja se encontró rodeada por las más poderosas armas que Ritsuko ha desarrollado entre las cuales se encontraban un rifle de asalto, un par de uzis, un par de lanzamisiles, la bazooka que jamás pudo usar contra el treceavo, una hacha progresiva y una lanza sónica. Ser enviada al interior del geofrente en lugar de a Tokio-3 ya era bastante raro pero al combinarlo con ser rodeada por un autentico arsenal convertía la situación sin precedentes en una verdadera locura. Miró a su derecha donde su radar indicaba que la Unidad-00 se encontraba y pudo constatar que la unidad de un solo ojo se encontraba en una situación similar, es decir rodeada de armas de alto poder destructivo, entonces Asuka no pudo evitar preguntarse '¿Qué diablos esta pasando?'.

"Rei, Asuka" escucho la voz de Misato y pudo verla a través de un canal A/V tenía la misma expresión de seriedad que pone cada vez que hay un ataque de ángel solo que esta vez era acompañada por un vendaje en su frente "No hay tiempo para preparar un ataque en la superficie este ángel tiene un gran poder destructivo prepárense".

000

En el centro de mando todos dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver que los EVAS tomaban un arma y se preparaban para el combate, pero luego la imagen de la pantalla cambio para anunciar alerta acompañado por un temblor.

Makoto miro uno de los monitores que estaba encargado de vigilar y no creía lo que sus ojos le decían "El ángel destruyo las primeras dieciocho capas de blindaje especial del geofrente" dijo con incredulidad.

Misato sabía que el blindaje del geofrente no detendría al ángel mucho tiempo y fue por eso que ordeno que desplegasen los EVAS dentro del geofrente donde tuvieron tiempo para prepararse, pero nunca espero que al ángel le bastara solo dos disparos para invadir el lugar mejor preparado para detener a los de su clase, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse tanto como el resto de las personas en la habitación.

000

Rei y Asuka levantaron la mirada al techo del geofrente donde hacía unos momentos tuvo lugar una nueva explosión y vieron una gigantesca cruz de energía blanca que acababa de atravesar desde la superficie. Misato tenía razón, este ángel era dueño de un sorprendente poder destructivo.

En cuanto la cruz blanca desapareció pudieron ver al ente responsable de perforar el geofrente bajar por el túnel que acababa de perforar con toda la destrucción que causo.

El ángel continuaba su descenso lentamente sin importarle que la gravedad clamara a gritos que debía caer a una velocidad de vértigo.

Rei y Asuka lo observaron un momento antes de expandir su campo AT para neutralizar el de su oponente para después dispararle con sus rifles, pero a pesar de la acertada trayectoria que los proyectiles seguían estos se desviaban antes de hacer contacto con su blanco y no causaban daño alguno y pronto ambas terminaron con las municiones de los rifles y los lanzaron a un lado y Asuka tomo un par de uzis mientras que Rei tomo el rifle que Shinji usara en contra del séptimo ángel durante su segundo encuentro.

Sin embargo, al igual que en el primer intento por destruir al ángel las municiones que disparaban se desviaban antes de llegar a impactar con el ángel.

"¡Demonios se supone que su campo AT debería estar neutralizado con los nuestros!" grito Asuka frustrada ante la ineficiencia de sus ataques.

"¡Aumenta la potencia de tu campo AT!" grito Rei en respuesta ella haciendo lo mismo mientras ambas terminaban con el parque de las armas que estaban usando y buscaban otras para continuar su asalto.

Asuka tomo el par de lanzamisiles que tenía junto a ella y Rei tomo una bazooka y comenzaron a disparar las armas de mayor poder que tenían a su disposición en este momento.

Pronto las gigantescas municiones de las armas fueron disparadas pero hacían explosión antes de poder causarle algún daño al ángel y pronto los proyectiles formaron una cortina de humo frente al ángel y Asuka y Rei se detuvieron dándose cuenta de su error y se separaron porque ahora estaban expuestas a un contraataque.

000

Shinji no estuvo despierto cuando la alarma sonó pero no era tonto y sabía que todas las explosiones que estaba escuchando y que lograron despertarlo eran debido a que un ángel estaba atacando, y el que las explosiones continuaran quería decir que Rei y Asuka no conseguían acabar con el ángel.

Tenía que ayudarlas así que haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo levanto su pierna izquierda del soporte en el que se encontraba descansando y la puso en el piso sintiendo un intenso pero soportable dolor, con otro esfuerzo consiguió sentarse y pudo ver un paquete en una de las sillas que estaban en su habitación para comodidad de sus visitas y de inmediato supo que estaba en ella: su Armadura de conexión.

Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa; no sabía si había sido Kaji quien la había dejado allí, pero el hecho era que estaba allí y con ella podría moverse más rápido y cómodamente que con la bata de hospital que llevaba puesta.

Fue difícil ponérsela con la movilidad de uno de sus brazos tan reducida como estaba, pero cuando lo hizo corrió lo más rápido que podía con su pierna todavía convaleciente pero en buen estado gracias a los adelantos de la medicina.

000

Tal y como lo esperaban, detrás de la cortina de humo que levantaron salio una esfera de energía la cual impacto en el pecho de la Unidad-00. La fuerza de la explosión mando a volar al EVA azul el cual termino aplastando una porción del bosque interno del geofrente.

Asuka vio con autentico horror como el EVA de Rei fue golpeado por el ataque del ángel y como ahora la armadura pectoral de la Unidad-00 se había cuarteado dejando un laberinto de grietas por las cuales escurría la sangre del EVA.

Pudo oír el barullo del centro de comando gracias al comunicador y se calmo un poco al escuchar que la chica de cabello azul estaba en buenas condiciones a pesar de que el golpe la dejo inconsciente.

000

Zeruel, el décimo cuarto mensajero no tuvo obstáculo alguno para atravesar la fortaleza que los lilims crearon para mantenerlo a él y al resto de sus hermanos lejos de su padre.

Debía admitir que la fortaleza hizo un gran trabajo deteniendo los once mensajeros que llegaron antes que él, pero el éxito fundamental de este complejo eran las copias que lo protegían y al moverse con suficiente velocidad Zeruel consiguió algo sin precedentes: llegar al interior de la fortaleza de la Luna Roja.

Ahí adentro sabía que las copias lo estarían esperando, es más, lo sentía.

Las energías de esas aberraciones estaban justo debajo de él y también estaba la energía que vino a buscar.

Al encontrarse con el primer ángel por fin conseguiría la purificación de este decadente mundo.

Como lo esperaba cuando comenzó su descenso dos de las copias lo estaban esperando y lo recibieron enfocando la luz de sus almas en él para tratar de anular la defensa que su luz le proporcionaba. Una hazaña que estaban lejos de cumplir pues su oponente era el ángel del poder.

Pero debía admitir que, aunque no lograran desaparecer la barrera de su alma si habían conseguido debilitarla, pero sin llegar al punto volverlo vulnerable a los mismos ataques que recibiera en la superficie.

Las escandalosas armas que los lilims usaban jamás lograrían lastimarlo y llego el punto donde ya no pudo ver a las copias debido al intenso humo que sus armas producían, en ese momento dejaron de disparar.

Zeruel sabía que las copias dependían mayormente de su vista para atacar. Sintió como las copias ponían distancia entre ellas y lo supo: temían un ataque de su parte, y no las decepcionaría.

Su ataque dio justo en el blanco y pudo constatar que la energía de la copia se desvaneció unos segundos después, pero la energía del lilim que la controlaba seguía allí.

La segunda copia se detuvo un momento mirando en dirección a su camarada caída sin prestarle la menor atención a él, le demostraría su error.

Hizo un nuevo disparo al pecho del la copia roja, pero al parecer esta no estaba tan distraída como pensó ya que logro poner sus brazos al frente para protegerse.

Pero el resultado de su ataque no era para nada desalentador, la copia roja también fue empujada brutalmente por el impacto y la explosión, además sus brazos quedaron muy dañados principalmente el derecho el cual desapareció debajo del codo.

Disparo nuevamente para dejar a la copia y la lilim que la controlaba en el mismo estado que la anterior para después buscar un lugar adecuado para continuar su descenso.

000

"¡Reporte de daños de la Unidad-02!" exclamo una agitada Misato quien acababa de ver a dos de sus personas más queridas ser atacadas por este bestial ángel.

"La piloto perdió el conocimiento pero esta bien" respondió Maya sabiendo que esa era la preocupación fundamental de la Mayor, y luego continuo "El EVA recibió severos daños a su armadura, el brazo derecho fue arrancado debajo de la articulación del codo" dijo con preocupación, nunca antes los EVAS habían recibido tal castigo y lo pero de todo era que no tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse.

En el puesto más alto del lugar Naoko le dirigía una mirada al comandante Fuyutsuqui con la cual le estaba haciendo una pregunta.

"Activa el sistema sustituto" dijo el anciano comandante con absoluta serenidad.

"Teniente Ibuki active el programa S-801" ordeno finalmente la sub-comandante.

Todos en la habitación se tensaron ante la orden, ya habían visto de lo que el sistema sustituto era capaz durante la última batalla y el solo recordar la escena que ese programa causo le causaba temor incluso a Misato y Ritsuko quienes solo la vieron solo en videos, pero nadie dijo nada por impedir que dicho sistema sea activado pues no podían negar su eficiencia.

Maya se apresuro a seguir su orden y a activar el sistema sustituto, todo marchaba bien en su monitor se mostraban a gran velocidad los procedimientos necesarios para activar el programa, pero cuando antes del último paso el monitor se congelo y un nuevo mensaje apareció en la pantalla, el mensaje simplemente decía "FAILURE" y nada más, desesperada la teniente volteo hacia la sub-comandante y dijo "¡El sistema fallo!".

Naoko escucho a la alarmada teniente y a pesar de la gravedad de la información tenía un rostro tranquilo, pero era solo por aparentar. En realidad ella no había tenido nada que ver con el desarrollo del sistema sustituto pero sabía que dicho sistema había sido probado en el EVA-04 sin contratiempos, lo que quería decir que el problema aquí eran los EVAS y por lo tanto había poco que pudiera hacer, miro al comandante solo para que el le confirmase lo que estaba pensando cunado le dijo casi susurrando: "Parece que se están negando".

La habitación estaba por entrar en pánico cuando Ritsuko intervino "Teniente Ibuki inicie masaje cardiaco en las pilotos a un cuarto de potencia" poniendo algo de calma al dar una alternativa a lo que parecía un final seguro.

Maya hizo lo que le ordenaron y con alivio vio como las pilotos despertaban al responder al masaje "¡Funciono, las pilotos están despertando!".

"Aún necesitaran apoyo" dijo Misato recordándoles que el ángel no tuvo problemas para derrotarlas "Activen la Unidad-01 con el sistema sustituto" dijo teniendo esperanzas de que el tan mentado sistema fuera capaz de activar la temible maquina púrpura.

000

Rei despertó al sentir la pequeña descarga en su pecho y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en su EVA; entonces recordó al ángel y el poderoso ataque que la mando a volar.

Aún sentía el pecho algo adolorido debido a ese ataque cuando Misato apareció en una pantalla flotante frente a ella y dijo "¿Están bien?" ella respondió que "Si" pero pudo deducir que al preguntar en plural era porque la Unidad-02 también había sufrido daños en la batalla.

"El ángel avanza hacia el eje central, deténganlo, pronto enviaremos a la Unidad-01 con el sistema sustituto. Pero tengan cuidado sus EVAS recibieron un daño considerable" les informo su guardiana y oficial superior causándoles cierta incomodidad por lo que el sistema pueda hacer con dicho sistema.

Rei miro al EVA-02 notando como una de las extremidades superiores estaba incompleta, seguramente la causa fue uno de los brutales ataques de su oponente. Abrió un canal de comunicación con el EVA-02 "¿Estas bien?" le pregunto a la pelirroja a bordo de la Unidad-02.

"Estoy bien…" respondió Asuka con algo de alivio siendo esta la primera vez desde el treceavo que Rei le hablaba "¿Pero como vamos a detener a esa cosa?" pregunto preocupada.

"Tenemos que distraerlo hasta que nos envíen al EVA-01 para vencerlo entre los tres" dijo Rei sabiendo que no podían atacar de frente a este ángel y dudando sobre si podrían o no contar con la ayuda directa del EVA restante, aunque la última vez el sistema sustituto mostrará un fenomenal trabajo en equipo.

000

Nuevamente Maya estaba corriendo el programa S-801, esta vez en el EVA-01, miro con nerviosismo como los pasos necesarios para activar el programa eran completados con éxito temiendo que en cualquier momento vuelva a recibir el mensaje de falla.

Eso no paso, ya que cuando iba a la mitad otro mensaje tomo su lugar, este era mucho peor "¡La Unidad-01 rechaza al sistema sustituto, la cabina de contacto fue eyectada!".

"Eso era de esperarse" dijo Kaji quien apenas iba entrando a la habitación retrasado por no estar acostumbrado a usar sus muletas todavía, resta decir que el hombre de barba incipiente se ganó la atención de todos.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!" pregunto Misato amenazadoramente, este no era el momento para misterios.

"Shinji es el piloto exclusivo de la Unidad-01" dijo Kaji de forma tajante "Debe haber una razón para eso" dijo Kaji con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz mientras miraba al comandante quien mantenía la calma a pesar de lo crítica de la situación.

Después de la respuesta de Kaji no solo Misato tenía más preguntas sino también todos en el lugar, a excepción claro de los comandantes, y no se atreverían a hacer sus preguntas, de forma abierta al menos.

Luego de unos tensos momentos en los que nadie dijo nada todos volvieron a darle un ciento por ciento de atención a la batalla donde Rei y Asuka al parecer estaban haciendo tiempo solo moviéndose lo más rápido que podían alrededor del ángel quien tenía un brillo blanquecino en sus ojos listo para disparar en cuanto los EVAS se detuvieran.

000

Shinji seguía su camino hacia su EVA con verdadera prisa pero debido a sus heridas su velocidad no era muy alta y debía llegar rápido para poder ayudar a las chicas.

Sabía que la batalla continuaba allá afuera y que no les vendría mal una mano.

Sospechaba que este ángel debía tener alguna habilidad especial ya que la batalla se pauso por un instante como sucedió cuando el ataque del séptimo ángel y luego se reanudo pero esta vez sin explosiones, solo escuchaba los titánicos pasos de EVAS y solo eso le confirmaba que todavía estaban luchando.

Puso todo eso a un lado y se concentro en llegar a su EVA donde podía servir de algo en la batalla, ya estaba cerca.

000

Rei y Asuka movían sus EVAS lo más rápido que podían formando círculos alrededor del ángel teniendo mucho cuidado de con enredarse con los cables por lo que debían cambiar el sentido en el que giraban constantemente para prevenir eso, además iban acercándose poco a poco al ángel, si los ataques a distancia no funcionaron tal vez los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo tuvieran un mejor resultado, además era probable que el monstruo no se atreviera a usar sus ataques de energía porque también saldría lastimado.

Cuando Asuka estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la espalda del ángel y por lo tanto lejos de sus ataques decidió tratar un ataque sorpresa sosteniendo su cuchillo progresivo en la única mano que le quedaba a su EVA, pero fue detenida por una familiar pared formada de hexágonos anaranjados concéntricos.

Iba a desistir en su intento ya que aunque era capaz de atravesar el campo AT le tomaría demasiado tiempo, el suficiente como para que el ángel la atacase, pero entonces Rei se le unió y entre las dos consiguieron atravesar su campo AT.

Las dos clavaron sus cuchillos progresivos en la espalda de su oponente el cual giro rápidamente evitando que pudieran retirar sus armas de su cuerpo y por lo tanto quitándoselas, pero cuando iba a atacar las dos ya se habían separado previniendo un contraataque…

O eso pensaron ya que mientras giraban alrededor del ángel para llegar de nuevo hasta su espalda y atacarlo de nuevo el ángel giro en su propio eje alargando sus blancas y cortas a una extremidades velocidad inverosímil de tal forma que el efecto de su giro las convirtió en una hélice que decapito a los dos EVAS y dejo inconciente a sus pilotos en el acto.

000

Un sepulcral silencio se apodero del centro de comando al ver como los dos EVAS fueron decapitados cuando parecía que tenían el combate bajo control, fue una suerte que cortaran la sincronización de lo contrario las pilotos ya habrían muerto.

Esta vez si estaban derrotados y sus pilotos volvieron a caer en la inconciencia luego del ataque. Esta vez no las despertarían, no había necesidad ya que las maquinas no responderían aunque ellas estuvieran a un ciento por ciento.

Justo cuando toda esperanza estaba perdida una línea interna se escucho interrumpiendo el silencio y convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de todo el mundo, fue el teniente Aoba el encargado de responder al llamado y tras un momento puso una ligera sonrisa que confundió a todos quienes lo miraban.

"¡El segundo elegido esta en la Unidad-01, pide permiso para salir!" dijo Shigeru emocionado al ver una luz al final del túnel, contagiando a todos con la misma emoción.

"Concedido lancen la Unidad-01" dijo Fuyutsuqui de sin prisa y deforma tranquila, como si ignorara la gravedad de la situación.

000

Shinji estaba dentro de su EVA mientras este era lanzado por la catapulta hasta el interior del geofrente, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Desde hace unos momentos que los sonidos de la pelea dejaron de escucharse y dudaba que lo estuvieran dejando salir para felicitar a las chicas.

Sus temores fueron confirmados cuando la catapulta termino su recorrido vio al ángel alejarse de… de los inertes EVAS decapitados que yacían en un charco de su propia sangre.

"… Rei… Asuka" dijo Shinji en un susurro cargado de temor.

"Shinji, Rei y Asuka están bien, solo perdieron el conocimiento. Cuídate de sus disparos y de esos brazos, con ellos venció a los otros EVAS" escucho la voz de Misato a través de un recientemente abierto canal A/V explicándole las virtudes del ángel.

"…Gracias" dijo el segundo elegido aliviado. Ahora podía concentrarse en derrotar al monstruo que se había atrevido lastimar a las dos personas más importantes para él.

Supo que el ángel se percato de su presencia ya que volteo para encararlo.

Sin perder más tiempo Shinji corrió hacia el ángel a gran velocidad sin embargo el ángel tuvo tiempo de hacer un disparo que el segundo elegido pudo esquivar saltando a un lado para luego continuar su carrera.

En un parpadeo Shinji tuvo al ángel al alcance de su mano y sin dudarlo la lanzo hacia el pseudos-rostro de su oponente atravesando fácilmente la pared naranja que trato de detenerlo.

La Unidad-01 tomo al ángel y lo derribo con facilidad para luego inmovilizarlo con su peso saco su cuchillo progresivo del contenedor izquierdo y con el clavo uno de los delgados brazos del monstruo al suelo.

El ángel trato de defenderse disparando una de sus poderosas esferas de energía la cual fue evitada por Shinji, quien ya se esperaba un movimiento así. Se levanto un poco girando hacia su izquierda y libero la carga del contenedor derecho de su EVA, el cual a diferencia de las unidades 00 y 02 no portaba púas sino todo lo necesario para lanzar diez misiles alquimia los cuales crearon una espectacular explosión roja.

000

Todos en el centro de mando miraron con gusto la agradable sorpresa que el segundo elegido les dio al ser capaz de atacar de esa forma a un ángel que les había estado comenzando a parecer invencible.

"¿Cuál es el radio de sincronización del segundo elegido?" pregunto Ritsuko creyendo saber cual era la razón por la cual Shinji pudo dominar al ángel de esa forma.

"La sincronización del segundo elegido es de 89.99 por ciento" dijo Maya después de revisar dicha información.

"Es increíble lo que a este nivel pueden hacer unos cuantos puntos extra en el radio de sincronización" dijo Ritsuko complacida al ver que el radio de sincronización de Shinji volvió a alcanzar la cifra mencionada.

000

Para Zeruel vencer a las copias no había sido complicado, a pesar de que lo superaban en número no habían sido un verdadero obstáculo para el ya que por separado no eran capaces de atravesar la luz de su alma.

Por un momento le pareció que para cumplir su misión lo único que debía hacer era encontrar a su padre y liberarlo.

Comprendió su error cuando sintió la presencia de la última copia emerger de las profundidades de la tierra, esta copia era individualmente más poderosa que las dos que acababa de vencer pero todavía no era una amenaza para el.

Sin embargo al parecer esta copia si es capaz de atravesar la luz de su alma y se lo demostró con un rápido ataque del cual no tardó en recuperarse.

Enojado estiro uno de sus afilados apéndices superiores listo para demostrar otra de sus habilidades.

Esta vez la copia no tuvo oportunidad de evitar su ataque ya que nunca lo vio venir a través de la cortina roja que ella misma creo, de inmediato envolvió la cabeza de la copia con tanta fuerza que sentía que en cualquier momento el cráneo se quebraría, a pesar de los vanos intentos de la copia por liberarse lo levanto para luego estrellarlo en el duro suelo una y otra vez como si solo se tratara de un monigote inerte.

Pronto noto que no le estaba causando suficiente daño pero que sus ataques no eran en vano pues la copia se movía de forma errática la soltó para sacar su brazo del alcance de su siguiente ataque consistente de una de sus cargas de energía detrás de la cual vio desaparecer a la copia.

000

"¡¿Shinji, estas bien?!" el segundo elegido escucho a Misato a través un canal de comunicación de comunicación luego de recibir el contraataque del ángel el cual lo definitivamente los tomó por sorpresa pero gracias a que logro esquivar de nuevo las esferas de energía del ángel.

"Estoy bien, pero no podré ganar con esta fuerza" dijo confiadamente mientras ponía las manos en los hombros de su EVA arrancando de ellos la sección de armadura que los protegía dando un portentoso grito causando que el EVA-01 rugiera lleno de poder.

000

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" pregunto Misato al escuchar la respuesta del segundo elegido luego de cerrar el canal de comunicación.

"¿Qué diablos esta haciendo?" pregunto Ritsuko extrañada al ver como Shinji arrancaba la armadura de los hombros de su EVA.

"¡No puede ser, le quito las ataduras al EVA!" dijo la sub-comandante horrorizada.

"¿Ataduras?" pregunto Ritsuko confundida ante las palabras y sobre todo la reacción de su madre.

Naoko nunca creyó tener que explicar esto, jamás creyó que llegaría el momento pero la situación lo ameritaba "Si, la armadura de los hombros también esta encargada de suprimir ciertas habilidades naturales del EVA y nos permiten controlarlo" dijo resumiendo la función de las partes de la Unidad-01 que fueron _removidas_ por su piloto. Pero había algo más en su mente '¿Cómo supo la función de las hombreras?' se pregunto Naoko.

"¡La sincronización del segundo elegido subió a 97 por ciento!" dijo la teniente Ibuki cuando trataba de descubrir las consecuencias de las acciones del segundo elegido reviso su monitor

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuál es el margen de error?" pregunto Ritsuko al escuchar la mención de un radio de sincronización que creía imposible alcanzar y le dio una rápida mirada a Kaji quien era la única persona que no estaba sorprendida por la gran alza en el radio de sincronización de Shinji.

"El margen de error es de 0.000000001 por ciento" respondió Maya con lo cual aclaro que la sincronización de Shinji en verdad había escalado hasta los 97 por ciento.

En un principió Misato se pregunto que sucedería con la Unidad-01 después de lo que había hecho Shinji, pero ahora que tenía la respuesta le agradaba. Abrió una línea de comunicación con el EVA-01 y antes de poder decir algo escucho, al igual que todos en el centro de control, la notoria pero suave música de un chelo venir del la cabina la cual normalmente era imperceptible pero eso no le impidió seguir con lo que tenía pensado.

Ritsuko también noto la música y sabía que provenía del casco del segundo elegido y pensó que el incremento en el volumen del sonido debía estar bombardeando su subconsciente para conseguir el radio de sincronización que desechaba el limite teórico.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto finalmente Misato como precaución ya que ni el mismo Shinji había tenido semejante sincronización.

"No me había sentido así de bien en mucho tiempo" respondió el segundo elegido.

"No te confíes" dijo Misato para recordarle al segundo elegido que no debía confiarse pero la rítmica y calmada respiración del muchacho y su rostro el cual era la imagen de la concentración le dijeron que no era necesario recordarle la seriedad del combate.

000

Con su recién ganado control sobre la Unidad-01 Shinji también ganó un sentido extra, el cual venía del cuerpo de su EVA. Este nuevo sentido no era desconocido para él y con su percepción del mundo aumentada pudo percibir la gran fuerza de su oponente, la cual era un gran contraste al compararla con la que sentía porvenir del personal del geofrente.

Este ángel en verdad era fuerte y no sabía si podría vencerlo ni siquiera con su nueva fuerza, pero no tenía más opción que enfrentar al monstruo frente a él.

Los efectos de la explosión del último disparo del ángel aún seguían impidiéndole al segundo elegido ver a su oponente pero esta vez sintió venir hacia el la energía del ángel. Desgraciadamente aún fue demasiado tarde para lograr esquivarlo así que concentro su campo AT en su brazo izquierdo y lo agito al frente de su pecho de tal forma que en cuanto hizo contacto con la energía blanquecina la desvió hacia el maltrecho techo del geofrente.

Se movió hacia delante saliendo de la nube de polvo para poder ver a su oponente el cual ahora tenía su núcleo cubierto por una membrana gris. Sin duda con ella había protegido su núcleo cuando lo ataco con sus misiles alquimia.

El ángel extendió uno de sus brazos, Shinji no sabía si era para intentar cortarlo como hizo con sus compañeras o de sujetarlo y golpearlo contra el suelo, pero sabía que no podía dejar que algo de eso ocurriera y de forma sorprendente tomo el apéndice en su mano como si se tratara de un papel arrugado y comenzó a tirar de el mientras el ángel lanzó su otro brazo esperando sorprender a Shinji, pero solo consiguió que este también fuera atrapado por la mano restante del EVA.

Con sus brazos inmovilizados el ángel dio uno de sus disparos de energía, Shinji sonrió ante esto y agito los brazos el ángel desviando el ataque y volviéndolo inofensivo.

Shinji sintió que el ángel encogía sus brazos con gran fuerza tratando se recuperar el control sobre sus extremidades, algo que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir ya que estaría expuesto a una represalia así que no los soltó e hizo un esfuerzo por quedarse con los apéndices, con algo de suerte, literalmente.

El ángel estaba cada vez más cerca de la Unidad-01 y no era porque el se estuviera acercando sino porque estaba arrastrando al EVA con la contracción de sus extremidades 'Un poco más y estaré tan cerca que no podré hacer nada si me dispara' pensó Shinji antes de verdaderamente cavar un canal con el pie izquierdo de su EVA para conseguir algo en que apoyarse y así detenerse.

000

De alguna forma el poder de la copia púrpura aumento lo suficiente como para permitirle rechazar sus ataques y ahora tenía sus brazos inmovilizados, no, no solo los tenía inmovilizados sino que también es capaz de usarlos como escudo.

En este momento el y la copia estaban luchando, claro que ambos ponían sus esfuerzos en dos metas diferentes, mientras él ponía su empeño en liberar sus brazos la copia se concentraba en mantenerlos aprisionados. Pero resulta obvio que luchar de esa forma no los llevaría a ningún lado.

Miles de años de experiencia vinieron en ayuda de Zeruel: si la copia no pensaba soltar sus brazos lo usaría en su contra.

Zeruel pronto cambio el enfoque de su fuerza de _halar_ a levantar y tal como lo pensó la copia tenía sus extremidades tan firmemente sujetas que fue levantado dejándolo vulnerable así que disparo nuevamente esta vez con la certeza de que daría en el blanco.

Cosa que no pasó por culpa de la gran movilidad de la copia que uso sus brazos como plataforma para eludir la bola de energía.

Si era imposible golpearlo con ese tipo de ataques entonces tendría que usa un método más primitivo, sin dudarlo azoto a la copia contra el piso como al principio del combate y una gran satisfacción lo invadió cuando escucho el estruendoso sonido del golpe que recibió la copia al estrellarse en el suelo.

Iba a repetir el proceso hasta que la copia no fuera capaz de moverse y pueda dispararle pero supo que su plan no era bueno cuando sintió un tirón en sus brazos y fue levantado de la misma forma que la copia hace un momento y termino impactando el piso de forma brutal. Aunque no recibió mucho daño le sirvió para recordarle que su oponente no era un animal sin mente ya que el ataque que acababa de usar lo había aprendido de el. De hecho este lilim tal vez fuera el contrincante más fuerte que haya enfrentado en toda su vida.

000

Shinji finalmente libero las extremidades del ángel sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada con la táctica que había seguido hasta ahora. Estaba preocupado, este ángel no era como los otros a los que se había enfrentado, no solo porque era mucho más fuerte que los anteriores sino porque además parecía adaptarse a cada movimiento, casi como si el también estuviera buscando la mejor forma de eliminarlo y ya había demostrado su inventiva cuando lo levanto para tratar de exponerlo, si no fuera por que consiguió moverse ahora estaría tirado en el piso.

Esta batalla estaba muy pareja y bien podría durar horas o hasta días, no sabía si su oponente era capaz de sentir cansancio y Shinji no podía negar que aunque dentro del EVA fuera uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo, el seguía siendo humano y tarde o temprano llegaría a su limite.

El ángel volvió a estirar uno de sus brazos en dirección a la Unidad-01 que al igual que los anteriores fue atrapado en la mano del titán púrpura. Shinji dio un suspiro de forma cansina ¿Acaso su oponente no entendía que sus brazos eran inofensivos para él?

Pero supo que este era un nuevo ataque cuando una tremenda energía proveniente del apéndice de ángel lo alcanzo dándole una sensación de estar sentado en una silla eléctrica.

En medio del dolor pudo ver unas de las esferas de energía del monstruo acercándose a gran velocidad, esta vez tampoco tuvo tiempo para esquivarla así que tuvo que rechazarla como ya hizo una vez pero ahora el dolor que sentía le impidió enfocar el campo AT en su brazo para protegerlo y sin esa protección extra el brazo izquierdo del EVA-01 se fracturo y debido al elevado radio de sincronización de Shinji su cuerpo le dijo que ahora su brazo estaba roto.

La descarga paró pero no el dolor; pudo ver como el apéndice del ángel, incompleto, estaba retrayéndose a su longitud original y también pudo ver que un pedazo del ángel aún permanecía en su mano, al parecer los dos habían salido lastimados de este último encuentro.

Pronto el ángel regenero la parte faltante de su brazo.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloro en los labios del segundo elegido 'Eres el primero que realmente merece que use esto… AMA NO TOU'.

000

En el centro de mando todos habían estado mirando la batalla asombrados de que ninguno de los contendientes estaba saliendo lastimado.

Eso fue hasta que con el último ataque la teniente Ibuki les informo que el brazo del EVA-01 había sido fracturado, claro que el ángel también había perdido parte de su brazo en el proceso pero el monitor principal mostraba que ya lo había recuperado.

Las cosas no pintaban bien.

El monitor principal en este momento era el centro del universo, nadie podía quitar sus ojos de él, todos miraron con interés cuando el EVA-01 envolvió la herida en su brazo usando el apéndice que arranco del ángel usándolo como venda así como el tenue brillo naranja que adquirió antes de desaparecer "¡El brazo de la Unidad-01 regreso a la normalidad!" dijo la teniente Ibuki aún sin creer en lo que sus datos decían.

Ritsuko se acerco a un monitor donde pudo corroborar que era cierto, la armadura estaba rota pero el brazo estaba completamente sano "Una pelea entre iguales" dijo al darse cuenta de que la Unidad-01 se había regenerado de la misma forma que el ángel.

En el monitor principal el EVA-01 levanto su mano derecha abierta sobre su cabeza mientras con la izquierda sujetaba su brazo debajo del codo, la mano del gigante empezó a teñirse de un naranja que resplandecía más y más con cada instante que pasaba.

"El campo AT de la Unidad-01 esta concentrándose en su mano derecha" advirtió el teniente Hyuga sin estar seguro de que era lo que eso significaba.

"…Ama No Tou…." Estas palabras las escucho Misato y venían nada más y nada menos que de Kaji, lo cual le indico a la Mayor que el hombre de barba incipiente sabía lo que estaba haciendo la Unidad-01 "¿Cuchilla Celestial?" pregunto lo bastante fuerte para que todos la oigan.

Kaji se dio cuenta de que la pregunta iba dirigida a él y que dejo escapar algo que lo comprometía y era completamente su culpa, Shinji no tenía más opción que usar el Ama No Tou si quería ganar pero todo hubiese marchado bien si solo hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada y ahora le debía una explicación al comándate.

En el monitor el EVA púrpura bajo su mano derecha hasta ponerla frente a su cintura, la izquierda ahora estaba sosteniendo su muñeca como si necesitara hacerlo para mantenerla quieta y cuando por fin pudo cerrar la mano derecha en un puño la luz anaranjada con la que esta brillaba casi fue disparada hacia abajo pero se detuvo a varios metros de ella y no desapareció si no que permaneció brillando dando la impresión de ser una larga cuchilla de luz.

"Es el As bajo la manga de Shinji" Fue lo que Kaji se limito a decir cuando la técnica estuvo lista para usarse.

000

La Unidad-01 dio un paso al frente y noto que el ángel retrocedió para mantener la distancia entre ellos intacta, sin duda sabía lo que su Campo AT podía hacerle en este momento.

Shinji siguió avanzando sabiendo que tenía la ventaja con su Ama No Tou pero el ángel seguía retrocediendo. La respuesta del segundo elegido fue avanzar aún más rápido ante lo cual el ángel disparo una de sus bolas de energía la cual fue cortada en dos por la luz que salía de la mano del EVA y se disperso en el aire inofensivamente.

Recuperando su guardia Shinji esta vez corrió hacia el ángel a toda velocidad listo para anular cualquier método defensivo al que el ángel pudiera recurrir para detenerlo, pero al parecer la gran velocidad que alcanzo bastó para evitar cualquier reacción enemiga y con un mandoble corto fácilmente la piel del ángel hasta que llego al núcleo cubierto por la coraza la cual milagrosamente soporto el impacto pero quedo bastante maltrecha y la fuerza con la que fue golpeada fue suficientepara enviar al monstruo a volar hasta caer a cientos de metros de la Unidad-01.

El ángel se levanto lentamente con su herida dejando caer una gran cantidad de sangre, lanzo una de sus esferas energía pero esta vez ni siquiera paso cerca de la Unidad-01 para la confusión de su piloto, la luz de la explosión pronto se hizo presente y Shinji se debatía entre mirar o no que fue lo que su oponente golpeo.

Puso su mano derecha al frente lista para lo que venga, giro un poco su cuerpo y miro la cruz de la explosión disiparse para mostrar los cuerpos de las unidades 00 y 02 moviéndose por los efectos de la explosión y sus cables umbilicales de cortados.

Sintió más energía salir disparada del ángel pero no se dirigía hacia él, miro hacia donde la energía se exploto, esta vez para sorpresa de Shinji un edificio fue destruido… el edificio solía contener un cable umbilical.

000

Era vergonzoso… pero no tenía opción.

Zeruel supo que estaba en problemas cuando la copia concentro toda fuerza de la luz de su alma en su mano y después de sus infructuosos intentos por defenderse y recibir una gran cantidad de daño con un solo golpe supo que no podía ganar en un combate justo.

Para el no fue difícil darse cuenta que la fuente de poder de las copias era ese cable que salía de sus espaldas. Después de todo todas las batallas que sus hermanos lucharon no fueron en vano.

Fue por eso que destruyo los cables de las copias caídas primero, la copia púrpura parecía confundida lo cual le dio tiempo para encontrar otro de esos cables en una de las estructuras cercanas lo cual hizo que la copia se diera cuenta de su plan y adoptara una postura defensiva, pero por suerte el cable era demasiado largo para defenderlo adecuadamente.

Disparo hacia la parte más alejada del cable, la copia se quedo en su lugar y disperso la luz de su alma, sabía desición ya que si intentaba bloquear el disparo solo hubiese usado sus brazos para cortar el cable y la copia habría gastado más energía.

Ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la copia dejase de moverse.

Zeruel ataco nuevamente, esta copia merecía un final digno de su fuerza.

000

"¡El ángel corto el cable umbilical de la Unidad-01!" grito Maya con su voz contagiada del pavor que todos sentían.

El monitor principal mostraba el inclemente ataque del ángel el cual forzó a la Unidad-01 a utilizar toda su potencia y retroceder continuamente para mantenerse fuera del alcance de los brazos del monstruo mientras evitaba las bolas de energía del ángel para sobrevivir por lo menos hasta que el minuto que sus baterías internas pase y que todo sea inútil.

Un canal de comunicación con la Unidad-01 se abrió y en ella el estaba el preocupado rostro de Shinji "Kaji… Gracias" dijo Shinji con una voz suave que apenas se oía sobre la fuerte música que provenía de su casco.

Misato, Ritsuko y el resto del personal técnico del centro de mando miraron la pantalla y comprendieron que este era el fin, que el segundo elegido estaba despidiéndose.

"… Gracias por cuidar de mi, gracias por ayudarme, quiero que sepas que eres como un hermano para mi" un silencio sepulcral se apodero por un momento del lugar ahora que escuchaban la despedida de su última esperanza.

"Dile a Rei que lamento tener que irme de nuevo, despedirme… adiós oniisan" la tristeza de Shinji parecía impregnarse en el corazón de quienes lo escuchaban, pero también les causaba confusión ¿Por qué le enviaba un mensaje a su hermana? ¿Esperaba que ella sobreviviera?

"Dile a Asuka que se que somos jóvenes y que tal vez no sepamos lo que es el amor pero… pero creo que eso es lo que siento por ella. Dile que la…a…" su temblorosa voz fue interrumpida por la angustiada voz de su guardián.

"¡¿Shinji que demonios piensas hacer?!".

Las palabras de Kaji les recordaron a todos que los EVAS tenían incorporado un sistema de autodestrucción y también ofrecieron una adecuada respuesta a sus interrogantes.

La batería interna del EVA se agoto y una de las bolas de energía de ángel lo golpeo en el pecho tirándolo al piso mientras que el ángel detuvo sus ataques y parecía observar al titán púrpura.

En la pantalla Shinji que había sido sacudido por el impacto se quito su casco y empezó a hurgar en su interior, buscando la zona en la que el dispositivo que tocaba la música se alojaba "Kaji por favor… cuida de mi legado" dijo y luego se escucho un chasquido que paro la música y Shinji cerro sus ojos.

Por un momento nada paso.

De repente el segundo elegido abrió sus ojos y dio un ensordecedor grito que fue seguido por un tremendo rugido de su EVA.

"¡La Unidad-01 se reactivo!" grito el teniente Aoba sin saber como pero sin que realmente le importe.

El monitor principal mostraba al EVA-01 levantarse frente al ángel que seguía observándolo, los ojos del EVA se encendieron con un amenazante brillo blanco cuando algo llamó la atención de Maya "¡La sincronización del segundo elegido es de 119… 130… 160… 200 no se detiene!".

Sorprendidas Misato y Ritsuko buscaron a Kaji con sus ojos para pedirle una explicación al igual que muchos otros en la habitación, pero igual que todos ellos fallaron en su intento de encontrarlo ya que al parecer el hombre de barba incipiente había salido de la habitación. Con prisa regresaron su mirada al canal de comunicación con la Unidad-01 y pudieron ver como en los ojos del segundo elegido el iris y la pupila de sus ojos adquirían un color blanquecino hasta que sus orbes se convirtieron en dos esferas blancas sin vida antes de que el canal de comunicación se cerrara.

"La sincronización del segundo elegido se detuvo a los 450 por ciento" dijo Maya un momento después.

000

A lo largo de su longeva vida había visto a los lilims cometer los más atroces actos, también los había visto sacrificarse por el bien de los demás… pero nada como esto.

Nunca creyó que fuera posible pero este lilim estaba alimentando a la copia… con su alma.

¿Tan grande era su deseo de vencer que estaba dispuesto a desaparecer para siempre con tal de lograrlo?

¿Qué lo impulsaba a tal sacrificio?

Nunca lo sabría, porque cuando la copia se puso de pie pudo sentir la tremenda diferencia que existía entre sus poderes y supo también que en esta ocasión su derrota era inevitable.

Sin embargo tras presenciar el sacrificio del lilim que comandaba a la copia el no podía simplemente quedarse quieto a esperar su destrucción.

Lanzó la bola de energía más poderosa que jamás hubiera hecho solo para que fuera detenida por la luz del alma de la copia y que una de las manos del monstruo la aplaste y se disperse inofensivamente siendo neutralizada por completo sin causar ningún daño.

Sabía que la copia era fuerte, pero nunca espero que su ataque más poderoso fuera anulado tan fácilmente.

En un último intento por defenderse lanzo sus brazos al frente esperando cortar al monstruo que en una fracción de segundo volvió a concentrar su energía en su mano derecha y la lanzo hacia el cortando sus brazos en el camino. Intentó protegerse con la barrera de su alma pero esta también fue atravesada con facilidad, la energía corto su cuerpo e irónicamente la sangre que salpico si fue parada por lo que quedaba de su barrera de luz que quedo embarrada en ella por un segundo.

Gracias al daño que recibió ese fue su último ataque y sentía a la copia acercase a el paso a paso, y un segundo después estaba viendo los ojos de la copia y supo cuales era sus intenciones… y estaban bien por el, ahora solo le quedaba aceptar su destino.

000

Las consolas enviaban mensajes continuamente a sus operadores, pero por ahora ellos estaban muy ocupados tratando de mantener lo que habían almorzado en sus estómagos o simplemente estaban desmayados al no poder soportar el horrible espectáculo del EVA-01 devorando al ángel.

Misato miraba la escena preguntándose que seguía ¿Ellos serían las próximas víctimas del titán? ¿O tal vez los EVA 00 y 02? ¿Cómo contendrían a semejante bestia?

Ritsuko no salía de su asombro ¿Estaba el EVA tratando de asimilar el órgano S2 del ángel? El núcleo que se recupero del cuarto ángel había sido exitosamente instalado en la Unidad-04 así que era teóricamente posible, pero sus teorías habían fallado mucho últimamente así que no sabía que creer.

Todo pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando en el monitor el cuerpo de la Unidad-01 se cubrió de una luz blanca azulada y se irguió dando un estremecedor rugido que pareció intensificar la luz que cubría su cuerpo y por un segundo pudieron ver la luz expandirse más allá del alcance físico del EVA hasta alcanzar todas las cámaras y sensores dentro del geofrente destruyéndolas desconectando al centro de mando del campo de batalla

En lo más alto del centro de mando el comandante dijo "El escenario se esta adaptando a los planes de SEELE" en un susurro de preocupación que solo fue escuchado por Naoko quien no pudo más que concordar con su único superior.


	17. El Destino de los Heroes

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ARMAGEDON.

AUTOR: SLAYER0X0

Evangelion no es mío.

Empezado: 17/02/08

CAPITULO XV: El Destino de los Héroes.

La gran explosión en forma de luz blanca causo una onda electromagnética de gran poder la cual no solo dejo varios países sin sus preciados artefactos electrónicos por unos minutos, también dejo un par de satélites fuera de línea, sin mencionar que su fuerza también lanzo a los EVAS por los aires hasta que se estrellaron con las paredes del geofrente dejándolos estampados en ellas como si fueran moscas que chocaron con el parabrisas de un auto.

000

El suelo temblaba y las luces se encendían y apagaban de forma errática causando aún más temor al personal del centro de mando de NERV que cerraban sus ojos y se sujetaban de lo que podía encontrar para no caer al piso por los efectos del sismo esperando que el techo resista pues no hay lugares donde refugiarse si fragmentos del techo cayeran.

El sismo provocado por la explosión duro unos 10 segundos que parecieron 100 años para NERV, las luces abandonaron su intermitencia para regresar a la normalidad y los técnicos abrieron sus ojos casi esperando una replica del temblor y tras un momento de que nada pase dirigieron sus miradas a los monitores los cuales solo mostraban estática.

"¡Envíen equipos de reconocimiento!" ordeno Misato ansiosa por saber el estado de los pilotos luego de la brutal batalla.

Unos segundos después los monitores comenzaron a mostrar a un devastado geofrente, del gran bosque solo quedaban brasas ardiendo, el cuidado pasto que abundaba fue reducido a cenizas las cuales cambiaron la verde alfombra por una negra y todos los edificios en la superficie estaban destruidos a excepción de la pirámide cuyos cuarteados muros de titaneo reforzado daban fe que fue diseñada para resistir todo tipo de ataques, sin embargo luego de la explosión parecía que el peso de un mosquito haría que la estructura colapse, en el techo del geofrente se podía ver una gran agujero el cual dejaba apreciar la redonda luna en el cielo nocturno, parecía un milagro que el sistema de iluminación secundario haya sobrevivido.

La cámara comenzó a rotar para mostrar el lamentable estado del lugar, haciendo un acercamiento se pudo ver a la Unidad-00 apoyada en uno de los muros del geofrente, la cabeza estaba perdida, su armadura casi desapareció por completo por lo cual una gran esfera roja era visible en el pecho del gigante que resultaba extrañamente familiar, pronto un vehículo tomo su camino hacia el EVA para ayudar a su piloto.

La cámara continuo inspeccionando los alrededores hasta encontrar a la Unidad-02 de la misma forma que su contraparte azul, su cabeza estaba perdida, así como el brazo derecho y la armadura del pecho estaba cayéndose a pedazos y sangre caía de entre las grietas, pronto otro vehículo fue en ayuda de la piloto.

Las imágenes desoladoras continuaron siendo proyectadas en la pantalla hasta llegar a la sanguinolenta masa verdosa que fue el ángel que estuvo a punto de exterminar a la humanidad estampada contra el muro, las imágenes continuaron apareciendo en los monitores.

"¿Dónde esta la Unidad-01?" pregunto Misato tras buscar a la maquina infructuosamente.

"Aquí el primer equipo de rescate, la primera elegida ha sido recuperada y esta recibiendo atención medica pero parece que esta en buenas condiciones" escucharon con alivio.

"Aquí el segundo equipo de rescate, la tercera elegida ha sido recuperada, en este instante el medico esta verificando su condición" una pequeña sonrisa afloro en el rostro de Misato al saber que sus protegidas sobrevivieron a la más intensa batalla de lo que va de la guerra y no solo en la de ella sino una sonrisa también afloro también en todos los técnicos del centro de mando las cuales se permitió ver para confirmar que todos estaban felices de que esto haya terminado, pero cuando la Mayor miro a la teniente Ibuki encontró una expresión muy distinta a la felicidad en su rostro.

"La… las MAGIS… declaran que…" dijo Maya tratando de decir lo que había en sus monitores pero el nudo que se formo en su garganta impidió que pudiera terminar, el articular una palabra se le hizo imposible, tomo una desición sabiendo que debía informar a los demás de lo que su monitor le decía, transfirió lo que había en su pantalla al monitor principal.

DATA ANALIZE COMPLETE.

EVANGELION UNIT-01 DESTROYED.

PILOT SURVIVAL POSIBILITIES: ZERO PER CENT.

ACCESING MAGI'S PILOT'S DATA.

SECOND CHILD.

NAME: IKARI SHINJI.

AGE: 14.

RANK: CAPTAIN.

STATUS: INJURED.

LICENCE: ACTIVE.

UPDATING…

SECOND CHILD.

NAME: IKARI SHINJI.

STATUS: KILLED IN ACTION.

EVANGELION UNIT-01 PILOT IKARI SHINJI LICENCE ERASED

Nadie dijo nada, al parecer todos estaban tratando de asimilar los hechos, muchos al lograr comprender lo que veían dejaron fluir sus lágrimas de forma amarga.

Casi no lo conocían, pero lo veían casi a diario, de él solo sabían su nombre, su edad, su radio de sincronización, que era el mejor, cuanto le importaban su tutor, su hermana y su novia y que murió luchando por ellos.

Y eso fue más que suficiente para que de sus ojos salgan saladas gotas que expresaban su tristeza.

En la parte más alta del lugar los comandantes tenían preocupaciones diferentes, sin embargo también estaban relacionadas con el deceso del joven piloto, pero este no era el lugar para discutirlo.

El comandante Fuyutsuki simplemente se puso de pie y salió del centro de mando seguido de cerca por la sub-comandante Akagi sin decir ni una palabra.

000

Una importante reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en varios lugares en el mundo, dentro de lujosas mansiones en habitaciones equipadas con los más modernos instrumentos de comunicación existentes, y a pesar de todo el lujo parecía que sus dueños eran incapaces de comprar un par de bombillas para iluminar dichas habitaciones que permanecían eternamente en tinieblas.

"El EVANGELION Unidad-01 desapareció junto con el ángel del poder" dijo el líder del comité de SEELE.

"Eso fue una verdadera fortuna, considerando la gran cantidad de información que nos ocultaron sobre la Unidad-01 y su piloto" dijo el francés.

"Es cierto, la Unidad-01 habría sido una verdadera molestia para llevar a cabo nuestros planes" dijo el alemán.

"Con esto la ULN también quedo fuera del escenario, además Fuyutsuki no tendrá más opción que llamar a la Unidad-04 y al quinto elegido" dijo el ruso disfrutando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

"Y aseguraremos el cumplimiento de nuestro escenario" comento el ingles con satisfacción y completamente seguro de que ya no había obstáculos en sus planes.

"Aún no" interrumpió el líder del comité "Recuerden que, aunque lo niegue, Fuyutsuki consiguió recuperar a ADAN y no sabemos lo que tenga planeado para el" dijo dando a entender que todavía existe un problema con el escenario.

000

"El plan de instrumentalización humana. No podremos interrumpirlo" dijo Naoko mientras observaba al comandante Fuyutsuki sentado en la única silla de la exageradamente amplia oficina y a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar podía ver la preocupación plasmada en sus añejos rasgos.

"No todo esta perdido…" dijo el anciano con tono pensativo "… Aún tenemos a MAGI, dos EVAS, a ADAN y la lanza de Longinus".

"Todo esto es una locura, siempre lo fue" afirmo Naoko "Nuestro escenario era posible solo por el talento del segundo elegido… ¡Ahora no tenemos nada!" concluyo diciendo lo último de forma desesperada.

"¡Cálmate, aún sin él todavía podemos seguir adelante!" dijo el comandante de forma más enérgica de la que acostumbra expresarse "Perder una elemento como el segundo elegido es terrible en especial porque, a pesar de todo, podíamos controlarlo gracias a la su hermana y a la tercera, sin embargo debes considerar que nunca pensamos que lograríamos recuperar a ADAN después de que la base de GERHIN América cayera y estoy seguro que con su ayuda lo lograremos".

"El segundo esta muerto ¿Sensei, de verdad cree que esas niñas puedan reponerse a eso, de verdad cree que podremos sobrevivir a los ángeles?" pregunto Naoko viendo todo por lo que ha trabajado durante casi 10 años desmoronarse frente a sus ojos.

"Quedan solo tres ángeles, la Unidad-04 será enviada aquí junto con el quinto elegido, solo nos queda esperar que las pilotos resistan hasta eliminar al 17º luego pueden morir si lo desean".

000

Misato se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera de la enfermería de NERV dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalen por su cansado rostro abrazándose a si misma con su brazo sano.

Apoyo su cabeza en su mano sana sintiendo los vendajes que tenía en la frente, sentada a su lado estaba Ritsuko quien también tenía sus mejillas húmedas por la reciente tragedia.

Las equipos de rescate solo pudieron encontrar fragmentos de metal púrpura del desaparecido EVANGELION, la explosión consumió la parte orgánica de la maquina y dejando tan solo pequeños pedazos de la armadura en el geofrente.

Siempre supieron que los pilotos arriesgaban sus vidas al salir a combatir en sus EVAS, pero eso no hacía menos dura la perdida de uno de ellos y más siendo ellos tan jóvenes.

Los chicos de esas edades deberían pasar sus días estudiando, divirtiéndose con sus amigos y buscando novias. Pero, a excepción de su novia, todo eso le fue negado a segundo elegido a quien se le alejo de su hermana, se le robo su niñez.

La Mayor no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad vale la pena salvar a una especie capaz de cometer semejantes atrocidades.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar como se lo diría a las dos niñas que estaban inconcientes en sus camas, ¿Cómo decirle Rei que su hermano esta muerto, cómo decirle a Asuka que su novio esta muerto? ¿¡Cómo!?

Ritsuko estaba apoyada en una pared cercana a Misato con su escaso maquillaje arruinado por sus lágrimas las cuales ahora formaban una línea negra en sus mejillas las cuales atestiguaban la pena que sentía.

Las malas noticias viajan rápido, esa es una verdad siempre dolorosa de comprobar; pero una verdad al fin y al cabo, una verdad que tenía a todo NERV angustiado.

Desde la enfermería hasta las jaulas, todos tenían marcadas expresiones de dolor en su rostro y quisieran o no aceptarlo estaban preocupados por si mismos, por las consecuencias que esto tendría para ellos y por sus futuros.

000

Asuka abrió lentamente sus ojos los cuales no tardaron en notar su pálido entorno, estaba en una de las habitaciones de la enfermería de NERV, lo que significaba que estaba viva, lo cual era algo difícil de creer considerando la fuerza de ese malito ángel.

Francamente justo antes de perder el conocimiento pensó que todo estaba perdido y que el tercer impacto era un hecho. Hubiese sonreído por haberse equivocado de no ser por el dolor en su cuello.

"Despertaste" escucho la voz de Rei, seguramente ella estaba en la cama de al lado como de costumbre luego de un ataque pero había algo diferente en ella, algo que la preocupaba.

Ladeo su cabeza y pudo ver a la chica de cabellos azules con su bata de hospital sentada en su cama abrazando sus rodillas con una expresión neutra en su cara "¿Qué paso?" pregunto esperando un relato de cómo fue que venció al ángel pero sin poder sacar de su mente un perturbador presentimiento que le daba la situación.

"No lo se, desperté hace un rato y no había nadie afuera" dijo Rei sin voltear a verla ni cambiar el tono de su voz.

"¿En… entonces, qué paso con el ángel?" pregunto Asuka comprendiendo que no fue la chica de cabellos azules la que venció al ángel.

Rei no dijo nada dando a entender que ella tampoco sabía lo que paso luego de que ambas fueran vencidas y aún peor era que su silencio decía que al igual que la pelirroja tenía un mal presentimiento.

Un molesto chillido se escucho en la pálida habitación con la lenta apertura de la puerta de acceso a ella tanto Asuka como Rei pensaron que era mejor que la persona que estaba entrando solo le de un buen empujón a la maldita puerta para no escuchar ese agudo sonido que las obligo a poner sus manos sobre sus orejas para bloquearlo un poco, el ruido ceso sin que la puerta se abra por completo sino solo lo suficiente para dejar que una persona ingrese al cuarto.

"¿Misato?" pregunto Rei, no por estar sorprendida de ver a su tutora aquí sino por la expresión tan sombría que la adulta tenía. Dicha expresión facial solo confirmaba que la preocupación que las menores tenían acerca de la batalla de ayer.

La Mayor les dirigió una mirada insegura a sus pupilas al escuchar la voz de Rei llamarla obviamente preguntándole por los eventos del día anterior, la indirecta pregunta envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y le arrebato lo que quedaba de color en sus mejillas, las cuales fueron limpiadas para borrar los efectos de las lágrimas que resbalaron sobre ellas hace tan solo unas pocas horas. Eso le confirmo a la militar que no estaba lista, que nunca estaría lista para decir lo que tiene que decirle a sus protegidas sin embargo no tenía más opción que hacerlo.

"Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que el ángel fue derrotado" comenzó sintiéndose estupida por señalar algo tan obvio que le hizo merecedora de una mirada de reclamo de las elegidas.

"Asuka y yo ya sabemos eso, lo que queremos preguntarte es ¿Qué paso luego de que nosotras…?" dijo Rei al principio con fuerza pero conforme avanzaba su voz se fue debilitando hasta estar más acorde a la preocupación que todo su ser emanaba a tal punto que no fue capaz de terminar su pregunta.

"Shinji venció al ángel" dijo Misato notando como las chicas no parecieron relajarse con esa parte de la noticia suponiendo que la Mayor estaba dándoles primero las buenas noticias así que ellas ya estaban esperando las malas noticias venir de su tutora "La pelea fue muy dura y… y la Unidad-01 también fue destruida, Shinji no… él esta…".

Misato se detuvo cuando miro a sus niñas las cuales tenían sus ojos bien abiertos demostrando toda la sorpresa e incredulidad generadas por su inconclusa afirmación "Lo siento" dijo sabiendo que no era necesario decir con palabras que el segundo elegido pereció en la batalla.

"Misato… e… eso no… no es gracioso" dijo la pelirroja con la esperanza de que sea solo una de las bromas pesadas de su guardiana suele jugarles pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que Misato nunca se atrevería a jugar con algo tan serio como esto, sin embargo deseaba con toda el alma que su tutora sea una desgraciada capaz de eso con tal de que todo no sea más que una malévola forma en que la Mayor se divierte a sus costillas.

"No, no lo es pero es la verdad…" respondió Misato con sus ojos húmedos lo cual fue prueba suficiente para Asuka y Rei.

Inmediatamente ambas bajaron la mirada y comenzaron a temblar fuertemente con su agitada respiración las lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos al instante Rei dejándolas caer libremente poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas mientras que las de Asuka cubrían su rostro ocultando su llanto mientras agitaba su cabeza con desesperación.

Asuka dio un desgarrador grito de dolor mientras Rei golpeaba su colchón rítmicamente a la vez que dejaba caer más lágrimas.

Misato continuaba parada en la puerta sin saber que hacer para consolarlas, el sentimiento de impotencia que sentía cada vez que las enviaba a combatir en su EVAS creció exponencialmente al no tener nada que decir que pudiera aminorar el sufrimiento de las elegidas llegando a dudar que haya algo que cualquiera pudiera decir para conseguir dicha meta. Así que no hizo nada, solo se quedo en la puerta derramando sus propias lágrimas.

000

Toyo Toriyama corría a través de los estrechos pasillos del edificio que ocupaba la cadena mediática para la que trabajaba con un DVD en su mano izquierda y esperanza en su corazón.

Como periodista trabajo arduamente para conseguir reportajes que le hicieran merecedor a un puesto en el noticiero estelar de la cadena por mucho tiempo, había estado en los disturbios causados en todo el país luego de la destrucción del primer Tokio, estuvo presente en un par de desastres naturales, buscaba noticias incansablemente sin lograr encontrar nada lo suficientemente espectacular como para hacerlo merecedor del cómodo asiento en frente de las cámaras en el estudio, se esforzó tanto… ahora de la nada, sin hacer más esfuerzo que pedir un platón de ramen. Un sujeto sospechoso en muletas desapareció olvidando un pequeño estuche que no pudo evitar fisgonear encontrando en el una nota.

"El EVANGELION Unidad-01 destruido, piloto declarado **Muerto en Acción,** video en el disco".

Corto y conciso no pudo evitar correr hasta aquí para comprobar si lo que la nota decía era cierto o no.

Y si lo era, sin duda alguna lograría al fin seria uno de lo reporteros más respetados de Japón… no quizás del mundo por fin podría sentarse frente a las cámaras y limitarse a leer un generador de caracteres, al fin triunfaría.

000

El mundo entero lo supo: El EVANGELION Unidad-01 fue destruido durante el último ataque de los ángeles y su piloto estaba muerto.

Algunos solo lo consideraron una noticia interesante, no le prestaron atención y continuaron con sus actividades.

Otros sintieron un dejo de preocupación por la noticia, sin embargo al no saber nada sobre como funcionaban estas nuevas y misteriosas armas ni de lo que eran capaces solo pensaron que se trataba de una pena por el piloto del cual no mencionaron nada y por el dinero de sus impuestos que fue desperdiciado en la costosa maquina.

Fanáticos religiosos salieron a las calles a festejar la caída de _Las abominaciones que desafiaban la voluntad divina y la muerte del tonto que se atrevió a desafiarla._

Un reducido grupo de personas con intereses similares a los los de cierto chico de gafas de Tokio-3 estuvieron escandalizados por la noticia de la destrucción del arma que todos los expertos militares consideraban el arma definitiva.

Los habitantes de los países miembros de la ULN pusieron el grito en el cielo, tanto por la perdida de dos EVAS como por el fallecimiento de su piloto y pusieron sus banderas a media hasta como símbolo de luto algo que ni siquiera NERV se ha molestado en hacer, claro que era justamente para ocultar el hecho.

En la ciudad fortaleza de Rotari las personas salieron de sus casas y se dirigieron a la academia militar Simón Bolívar para presentar ahí sus respetos al piloto que convivió con ellos la mayor parte de su infancia, era lo menos que podían hacer por el muchacho.

000

"Fue él" dijo Fuyutsuki al cerrar su laptop tras ver los reportajes que varias cadenas hacían sobre la destrucción del la Unidad-01 y el deceso de su misterioso piloto.

"No cabe duda, nadie más se atrevería a hacerlo" dijo Naoko un tanto agitada y sorprendida de que el anciano pudiese mantener su voz neutra con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos dos días y el solo pensar en el seguro acoso de la prensa que esta por venir debería haber hecho que el comandante abandone su permanente estado de aparente calma pero al parecer nada conseguiría hacerlo 'Rioji Kaji, a pesar de su eficiencia resulto ser solo un hombre tonto y sentimental, debió aprovechar lo que le queda de vida en algo más productivo que asegurar que el segundo elegido tenga un buen funeral' pensó ya que ahora NERV tendría que cumplir con todos los protocolos para la muerte un piloto de una organización tan grande como lo es NERV ya que de no hacerlo ellos mismos estarían rebajándose y ya las ordenes para que la sección dos ejecute al agente secreto de NERV ya fueron dadas cosa que él sabía y aún así uso su tiempo para algo inútil.

"Encárgate de todo" la escalofriantemente clamada voz del comandante saco a Naoko de sus pensamientos y la hizo enfadar aún más de lo que ya estaba al tener que encargarse del funeral de una de las pruebas de su fracaso como mujer cuando solo esperaba que la que aún existía desaparezca.

000

Los habitantes de Tokio-3 emergían de la relativa seguridad que les ofrecían los refugios subterráneos construidos por NERV para protegerlos sin embargo cuando por primera vez unos cuantos refugios fueron expuestos a la batalla y no pudieron soportarla y las personas albergadas en ellos eran las primeras bajas civiles en la guerra contra los cielos.

Los sobrevivientes vieron la luz del día luego de más de 24 horas de aislamiento y con ella pudieron apreciar la forma en que gran parte de la ciudad, sus casas, los parques que solían visitar se han transformado en ruinas lo que les dejaba solo una opción: salir de la antigua fortaleza.

Era claro que no ya no tenían futuro aquí.

Hikari sintió escalofríos al ver toda la destrucción que la batalla causo 'si hubiera estado dentro de un EVA ya estaría muerta' este pensamiento hizo que recuerde a los pilotos sus amigas Rei, Asuka y el baka de Shinji…

Escucho murmurar algo a su padre, no estaba segura de que fue lo que dijo pero al poner más atención a la gente que la rodeaba se dio cuenta de que muchas personas estaban susurrando entre ellos pronto pudo descifrar una voz _"El piloto murió"_.

Palideció al escuchar hablar de la muerte de un piloto como un hecho, como si no hubiera la menor duda de ello sin embargo era posible que solo sea un rumor que nació de la gran devastación resultante de la batalla, ella misma pensó que hubiese sido muy factible que ella muriera en la pelea así que a pesar de experiencia y habilidad que sabía que tenían los pilotos, la muerte para ellos también era una posibilidad para ellos _"Eso dicen los noticieros"_.

"¿Hikari?" escucho su nombre, giro a la dirección de donde provenía y vio a Touji, estaba triste, al borde de las lagrimas y a su lado estaban Kasumi y Aida en las mismas condiciones pero la mirada del último estaba enfocada la pantalla de su cámara.

"¿Es verdad?" pregunto recordando que el juguete del chico de gafas también servía como receptor de señales de televisión y dando por sentado que ellos también escucharon los rumores.

"… Fue Shinji…" dijo Touji tras un momento de duda.

Kensuke extendió su mano ofreciéndole la cámara y la tomo y en ella estaban grabadas las imágenes del EVA púrpura al cual solo distinguía por su cuerno característico ahora cubierto de una intensa luz blanca antes de que la pantalla se cubriera de estática la cual fue reemplazada por la de un reportero que dijo que esas fueron las últimas imágenes de la Unidad-01 antes de que explotara por razones desconocidas.

000

Seis VTOLS se elevan levantando consigo una cadena ridículamente grande pero gracias a su gran fuerza son capaces de ganar altura sin mayor problema.

Conforme las maquinas se alejan del suelo las cadenas se estiran y se tensan mientras consigo levantan algo mucho más pesado que ellas, levantando al EVA-04, un titán que amenazaba con ser demasiado pesado para ser levantado por las relativamente pesadas maquinas.

Los pilotos de las maquinas se esforzaban por mantenerse alejados de los demás ya que el peso de la Unidad-04 atraía a los seis VTOLS hacia un mismo punto, y si dejaban que eso pase todos estaban muertos ya que dicha colisión destruiría los aparatos y caerían rápidamente al suelo.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Debido a la gran distancia que tienen que recorrer deberán reabastecerse de combustible un total de 4 veces antes de llegar a su destino, será difícil tomando en cuenta que tendrán que mantener su apretada formación.

Todos ellos sabía que sería un trayecto infernal.

000

Misato estaba en su departamento la expresión de su rostro mostraba absoluta preocupación y algo de impotencia al permanecer mirando el cielo nocturno por su ventana, el lugar estaba en silencio, ya no podía escuchar el llanto de Rei venir de la alcoba de la peliazul, seguramente se quedo dormida exhausta por llorar todo el día.

El timbre del teléfono puso algo de esperanza en su rostro y se apresuro a contestar su llamado.

Por un momento no dijo nada, solo escucho a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

"Ya veo, la encontraron ¿Dónde estaba?".

"Estaba caminando en el Geofrente de nuevo" dijo con expresión neutra sin que lo que escucho la sorprenda en lo absoluto.

Ya han pasado 3 días desde la muerte de Shinji y Asuka a pasado dos de ellos vagando en el interior del destrozado geofrente mientras derramaba lagrimas sin que nadie la vea dejando solo sus ojos enrojecidos como prueba de que lloraba.

Misato no sabía que era lo que llevaba a la pelirroja al desierto en el que se había convertido el geofrente, pero sabía que le preocupaba lo que podría llegar a hacer sin nadie cerca, había pensado en encerrarla en su habitación para evitar que haga alguna estupidez, lo único que la detenía era el saber que si ella quisiera hacer algo que atente contra ella misma no podría hacer nada para detenerla y tal ves el caminar por el Geofrente era para Asuka lo que para Rei era llorar en su habitación, tal ves esa era su forma de vivir su dolor.

"Bien, tráiganla a casa y mañana no le quiten la vista de encima, pero no interfieran a menos que sea necesario" comando decidiendo permitir las escapadas de su protegida para demostrarla que respetaba su dolor, después de todo ella estuvo presente cuando sus protegidas vieron la última transmisión de Shinji y vio sus reacciones de puro dolor ya que algunas de las últimas palabras de Shinji fueron para despedirse de su hermana, de su tutor, proclamar su amor por ella y pedir que cuiden su…

LEGADO.

Con todo lo que ha pasado debía admitir que se había olvidado por completo de la extraña petición del muchacho.

¿A que se refirió?

¿En que consistía su _legado_?

'Kaji lo sabe. Debe saberlo, de lo contrarió el segundo elegido no se lo hubiese pedido. Tendré que hablar con él sobre esto' pensó Misato intrigada por lo que fue tan importante para Shinji como para recordarlo en el momento de su despedida, si Misato estaba segura de que, de alguna forma, el segundo elegido sabía que iba a morir si hacía lo que hizo… y no se equivoco.

El sonido del timbre alerto a la Mayor de la presencia de alguien en la puerta de su departamento, camino a la puerta de forma mecánica dejando que su mente siga pensando en las últimas palabras de Shinji, estaba tan interesada en ellas que no se dio cuenta cuando Ritsuko la saludo y apenas noto a una cabizbaja pelirroja entrando al departamento para luego encerrarse en su cuarto.

"¿Misato?" pregunto la doctora al notar la expresión ausente de Misato.

El saludo de Ritsuko logro sacar a Misato de sus pensamientos "Lo siento Ritsuko, es solo que estaba distraída. Hola y gracias por traer a Asuka".

"No te preocupes, se que debes tener muchas cosas en que pensar con Rei y Asuka tan deprimidas ¿Por cierto como esta Rei?" dijo la rubia entrando al departamento sin esperar a que Misato la invitara.

Misato miro fijamente a la rubia, actos tan descorteses como estos no son muy característicos de ella y sabía que solo recurría a ellos cuando era algo muy importante "No estoy segura, se la pasa encerrada en su habitación todo el día, solo sale cuando tiene hambre y solo deja que Pen-Pen la _visite_… y aunque agradezco tu interés se que tienes algo más en mente" lo último era obvio para ella ya que a Asuka la debía traer a casa un agente de la sección 2 y solo quería que su amiga se dejara de rodeos y vaya directo al punto.

"Tan sagaz como siempre Misato" respondió Ritsuko ligeramente avergonzada, pero eso no le impidió expresarse "Necesito tu ayuda".

000

Rei despertó, estaba rodeada de oscuridad, tenía hambre y sed. Por supuesto que era porque no había probado bocado en todo el día.

Iba a levantarse para buscar algo de comida y agua cuando sintió algo caliente a su lado en inmediatamente supo que era Pen-Pen, sonrió ante la presencia de su mascota.

El pingüino había estado acompañándola desde que regreso a casa, pasaba mucho menos tiempo en su refrigerador a pesar de que le encantaba estar en el, también a estado comiendo solo cuando ella lo hace así que debe estar igual de hambriento que ella. Era como si el ave supiera que ella no se encontraba bien.

La piloto de la Unidad-00 sacudió suavemente a su mascota logrando despertarla "warrk" Rei acaricio la frente de Pen-Pen como si se tratase de un perro y el lo disfruto como si fuera uno.

La peliazul se puso de pie y camino a la cocina seguida por el pingüino, ella volteo a mirarlo y se pregunto que era ella para el ave. Recordaba que Pen-Pen fue un regalo que Misato le dio unos días después de que se hiciera cargo de ella en lo que ahora comprende fue un esfuerzo para sacarla del estado de depresión en que se hallaba tras la partida de Shinji y recordaba también la forma que Pen-Pen tenía, era solo un pingüinito blanco con los ojos vendados y asustado debía tener solo unas cuantas semanas de haber abandonado el cascaron, a su mente le llego la escena de Misato quitándole la venda a Pen-Pen de tal forma que ella fuera la primera persona que viera, según le dijo era para que se familiarizara con ella rápidamente.

Años después leyó que las aves confunden a su madre con lo primero que ven.

No sabía lo que representaba para su mascota, no sabía si Pen-Pen sabía que lo triste que estaba, no sabía por que la acompañaba pero no le cabía duda de que el ave es un pequeño aliciente para el tremendo dolor que sentía.

Continuo caminando y miro la puerta que deba acceso al cuarto de Asuka y pudo ver algo de luz debajo de ella.

El dolor que sentía recrudeció al recordar que su amiga también estaba sufriendo por la muerte de Shinji, pensó en entrar a la habitación de la pelirroja y llorar junto a ella pero a pesar de que el dolor que ambas sienten proviene de la misma causa, de la misma persona las dos sufren distintos tipos de dolor y Rei no sabría como manejar eso así que opto por dejar que Asuka llorara a su primer amor mientras ella lloraba a su hermano.

000

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto Misato dándole una rápida mirada al oscuro pasillo donde del edificio donde el segundo elegido solía residir junto con su tutor del cual no ha sabido nada pero sabía que probablemente se encontraba escondiéndose luego de cometer la más grande estupidez de su vida, aunque esa tontería demostraba lo mucho que su protegido le importaba "¿Y porque tengo que forzar la cerradura?" tarea en extremo difícil para hacer con solo una mano.

"Porque tú nunca le pediste una tarjeta a Kaji-kun" respondió Ritsuko con una sonrisa picara aunque sabía que pronto debería responder a la primera pregunta de la Mayor ya que Misato fue muy paciente luego de la primera vez que le pregunto que quería y ella le contestara que pronto lo sabría.

"¡Listo!" dijo Misato con su pecho inflado de orgullo al conseguir abrir la puerta de forma poco ética y por demás esta decir: ilegal. Eso también sirvió para que se olvidara por un momento de la razón por la cual debían irrumpir en un departamento vació.

Las dos mujeres entraron al departamento el cual estaba cubierto de una fina capa de polvo lo cual era una clara señal de que nadie había entrado aquí en varios días, la vista del ordenado pero empolvado lugar le recordó a Misato que no tenía idea de porque están aquí "¿Creo que merezco una explicación?" dijo con un tono firme, casi amenazante.

"¿Recuerdas la última transmisión del segundo elegido?" pregunto Ritsuko sabiendo que era hora de explicarle a su acompañante la razón de que este aquí, además claro de que ella no sabe como forzar una cerradura. En cuanto la Mayor asintió ella continuo "Creo que aquí podemos encontrar algo que nos de una pista sobre su _legado_ además de otras cosas" dijo esperando que Misato tenga tanta curiosidad como ella en saber en que consiste dicho legado pero ella misma buscaba más que eso esperaba aprender más sobre el rompecabezas que fue la vida del piloto del EVA-01.

"Sí, pero esta es la segunda vez que se que hurgas en las cosas de Kaji y estoy empezando a creer que eres una pervertida" dijo Misato mostrando su lado burlón por primera vez en varios días, casi se sintió culpable por hacerlo.

"AH… TU… olvídalo ¿Me ayudaras o no?" dijo Ritsuko luego de que por un momento pensara en arrancarle los pelos a su amiga por la insinuación pero logró controlarse.

"Esta bien ¿Pero que estamos buscando?" pregunto la Mayor.

"Cuadernos fotos, discos o cualquier cosa que almacene información y trata de no desordenar todo" dijo Ritsuko mientras se dirigía a buscar algunos discos en el escritorio de Kaji dejando a Misato enfadada en tratando de encontrar un buen sitió donde empezar.

Y así las dos mujeres empezaron a revisar los cuartos uno por uno y poniendo especial empeño en el cuarto de Kaji y sus ropas buscando algo olvidado en ellas, no se atrevieron a revisar la habitación del segundo elegido por respeto pero si no encontraban nada en el cuarto de baño era probable que de todas formas lo revisen ya que ahora tenían más curiosidad, era una especie de interés morboso y ya que no había nadie para juzgarlas no se detendrían.

Misato estaba parada frente al espejo del lavamanos el cual tenía un par de compartimentos a cada lado y estos tenían marcados una S y una K en sus puertecillas. Dejando decidió revisar primero el de Shinji, solo contenía un jabón una afeitadora descartable que hasta hace poco debió estar en uso, un par de afeitadoras de repuesto y una loción para después de afeitar que reconoció como un regalo de su protegida pelirroja, cerro la puertecilla sintiéndose como basura.

Sobreponiéndose hurgo en el compartimiento de Kaji este tenía un par de cajas de condones a las cuales les hizo una mueca de disgusto, además de un jabón una afeitadora descartable que hasta hace poco debió estar en uso, un par de afeitadoras de repuesto y una loción para después de afeitar… un momento una loción para después de afeitar… ¿Kaji? Algo no estaba bien.

Tomo el sospechoso objeto en su mano y pronto noto que era muy ligera debido a que estaba casi vació.

"¿Qué haces con eso?" pregunto Ritsuko al notar como su amiga miraba fijamente el frasco de plástico rojo.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Kaji afeitado?" dijo Misato dándole el frasco a Ritsuko.

La doctora pronto se dio cuenta de que era muy extraño que un hombre que casi no se afeita tenga una loción casi vacía, pero encontraba la razón para que atraiga tanto la atención de Misato ya que no sabían cuanto tiempo tenía esta loción por lo que sabían podría tener años de un uso lento.

"Mira el código de barras" dijo Misato señalando el frasco "Los cuatro últimos dígitos indican la fecha en que la loción fue elaborada".

"Fue hecha hace solo una semana" señalo Ritsuko empezando a entender el por que la Mayor estaba tan interesada "Pero podría ser de Shin…" antes de que pudiera terminar Misato saco la loción de Shinji y se la mostró anulando esa posibilidad "O pudo derramar…".

"Solo ábrelo" dijo Misato con voz cansina. ¿Por qué Ritsuko no podía aceptar que el objeto era digno de ser revisado?

Ritsuko encogió sus hombros y decidió hacer lo que Misato decía y abrió la loción y entonces pudo ver algo atorado adentro: Un chip de almacenamiento.

"Si que conoces a Kaji, Misato" dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa en sus labios.

000

Hacia mucho que Misato no visitaba el departamento de Ritsuko, y podía decir que el lugar a cambiado mucho… y no para bien.

Recordaba cuando los perezosos gatos hacían de cualquier mueble una cama y como la rubia se los permitía, muy probablemente eran los animales más felices de Tokio-3 pero en cuanto la guerra contra los ángeles dio inicio Ritsuko los envió con su abuela por seguridad y ahora que Misato miraba los muros llenos de figurillas de gatos podía decir que su amiga extrañaba tanto a sus mascotas que estaba volviéndose… excéntrica aunque usaría la palabra con "L" para describir a cualquier otra persona que compartiese la obsesión de Ritsuko.

Tras unos minutos Ritsuko consiguió acceder al chip que habían recuperado del departamento de Kaji, en el monitor un programa se activo tan pronto el dispositivo fue accesado por su PC este les mostró la vieja imagen de un dibujo de Misato, Kaji y ella misma, esa imagen era un grato recuerdo de sus días en la universidad. Pero debajo de la imagen estaba un recuadro que pedía una contraseña para acceder al resto de la información "¡Genial. Gracias Kaji!" dijo con sarcasmo al darse cuenta de esto no sería tan fácil como pensó en un principio.

"¿No esperabas que él simplemente dejaría esto para que cualquier tonto se entere de sus secretos… o si?" dijo Misato disfrutando uno de los pocos momentos en el que podía deja a la rubia sin opción de retallar.

"Como sea…" dijo mientras trataba de poner una contraseña _Misato_ pero esta fue rechazada, _Katsuragi_ rechazada, _Katsuragi Misato_ rechazada, _Misato Katsuragi _rechazada 'Esto tomara un rato'.

Una hora después y tras usar su nombre y otras palabras que iban desde _dios _pasando por _legado_ hasta llegar a _sexo_ (Palabra que la Mayor aprovecho para burlarse de ella) Ritsuko estaba por darse por vencida cuando escucho la voz melancólica de Misato "Recuerdas el día en que posamos para ese dibujo" vio a Misato señalando la imagen el la pantalla.

"Si fue en el campus y el dibujante era un estudiante de arte que quería contigo" dijo Ritsuko permitiendo que su voz melancólica la transporte momentáneamente al día en que la imagen fue creada.

"Kaji se la paso el día maldiciendo y diciendo que el tipo era un inepto que terminaría haciendo letreros para baños públicos y si tenía suerte como un artista hentai" continuo Misato con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Olvidas que insistía en tirar el dibujo a la basura…" dijo Ritsuko dándose cuenta de que la imagen estaba ahí por alguna razón y al recordar cuantas veces insistió en tirarlo a uno de los numerosos recicladores en el campus.

'¿Por qué no?' _basura_.

Kaji definitivamente quería que ella o Misato encontraran el chip de lo contrario la contraseña correcta habría sido indescifrable para cualquier otra persona.

Una vez que la contraseña fue aceptada una ventana de texto apareció en la pantalla.

"_Saludos._

_Si estas leyendo esto debes ser Ritsuko o Misato o ambas en el mejor de los casos, espero que entiendan que deben mantener esta información en secreto" _Ritsuko sonrió al confirmar que tenía razón al pensar que este era un mensaje para ellas _"y se que deben tener muchas preguntas acerca de mi protegido, el segundo elegido: Ikari Shinji, pero creo que las respuestas por si solas no aclararían sus dudas así que empezare por el principio."_ Ambas estaban intrigadas y ansiosas por lo que sabía que se avecinaba así que continuaron con su lectura _"Se que la primera y la tercera tardaron aproximadamente dos meses en lograr sincronizarse con sus EVAS, apenas con un control de alrededor de 15 por ciento, es allí donde comienzan las diferencias entre ellas y el segundo elegido, Shinji por otra parte no solo consiguió sincronizarse con la Unidad-01 en el primer día de su entrenamiento sino que también lo hizo con una sincronización de alrededor de 40 por ciento. Aunque como comprenderán no puedo anexar ninguna prueba por el escaso tiempo que tengo para hacer esto por lo que espero que confíen en mi esta vez, volviendo a lo nuestro se que ahora se preguntaran el porque el comandante decidió ceder a un piloto con las características de Shinji a la ULN, la respuesta es que el estado financiero de NERV de aquella época estaba en números rojos y la ULN era la única opción que el comandante tenía para obtener el presupuesto que NERV necesitaba así que accedió a las demandas de la organización las cuales consistían en que el mejor piloto debía estar bajo su control así como también debía enviarles un EVA para que comenzaran su estudio de la tecnología empleada en ellos, sin embargo nunca pude quitarme de la mente la idea de que por alguna razón el comandante despreciaba al segundo elegido y vio esa oportunidad para deshacerse de él._

_Al principio mis ordenes como tutor de Shinji eran las de asegurarme de que el muchacho no tuviese más contacto humano que el estrictamente necesario para sus sesiones de prueba, obviamente desobedecí esas ordenes con la ayuda de algunas de las autoridades de la ULN y conseguí que Shinji asista a una escuela e interactué con niños de su edad, pero eso no viene al caso. El segundo elegido continuó con su entrenamiento como piloto después de un tiempo recibí un informe de NERV el cual contenía datos que apoyaban a la teoría del límite de radio de sincronización o 'Límite del erizo' personalmente creo que Ritsuko pudo escoger un mejor nombre…"_ Ritsuko arqueo una ceja mientras Misato la miro divertida _"pero supongo que pudo escoger un nombre peor como 'Límite del gato' o algo así, en aquel entonces la sincronización de Shinji era de 70 por ciento y continuaba subiendo, cuando paso un año le entregue mi informe al comandante con los progresos de Shinji y otras cosas demasiado aburridas y tediosas para incluirlas aquí, hasta ese entonces el limite teórico parecía ser correcto pero después de un año y medio la sincronización de Shinji supero ese limite" _Misato volvió a mirar a Ritsuko esperando alguna reacción por parte de la rubia pero esta solo dijo "Las teorías están para probarse o desecharse" dándose cuenta de que ese sería el último comentario de Ritsuko al respecto volvió a la tarea de leer las confesiones de Kaji _"la ULN decidió dejar que NERV se de cuenta sola que la teoría era errónea por lo cual se me pidió que no informara de esto al comandante y dado que no tenía motivos para confiar en un hombre que utiliza a un niño como una herramienta accedí a ello, pronto el segundo elegido alcanzo una sincronización perfecta y se decidió que era hora de comenzar con entrenamientos de campo, producto de estos entrenamientos Shinji siempre terminaba con algunos moretones lo cual dio lugar al nacimiento del concepto de armaduras de conexión que ustedes conocen, como deben sospechar las armaduras no solucionaron nada ya que dichos moretones eran causados por la retroalimentación que Shinji sufría debido a su elevada sincronización. Luego de unas semanas la ULN lo comprendió pero decidieron seguir usando las armaduras como precaución, creo que eso explica algo que no querían saber. _

_Lo que siguió después sorprendió a más de uno, incluyéndome. El radio de sincronización de Shinji supero el 100 por ciento"_ tanto Misato como Ritsuko negaron la idea sacudiendo suavemente sus cabezas a los costados pero luego continuaron _"con un radio de sincronización mayor al 100 por ciento los moretones de Shinji empeoraron, la ULN no tardo en darse cuenta de que un mal golpe podría llegar a matar a su talentoso piloto por lo que decidieron tomar medidas para restringir la sincronización de Shinji, se pensó en muchas formas para hacerlo, la mayoría de ellas incluía dispositivos electrónicos que hubiesen sido detectados por NERV con facilidad así que el método usado fue acondicionar al piloto con música para que su sincronización nunca sea mayor de 90 por ciento"_ "¡Qué!" grito Ritsuko esta vez si muy sorprendida, Misato a su lado también estaba sorprendida aunque no tan consternada como su amiga "¿Así que lo que tu creíste que era un soporte resulto ser un sello?" Misato dijo en voz alta lo que la rubia estaba pensando, Ritsuko le dio una mirada difícil de descifrar pero al cabo de un rato pudo ver que su orgullo fue lastimado seriamente esta vez. Ritsuko era una científica, su deber era tener la mente abierta y contemplar todas las posibilidades así que realmente se sintió lastimada al no haber tomado en cuenta esta posibilidad a pesar de que estaba justo bajos sus narices. Tras un momento prosiguieron con su lectura _"en cuanto a lo que paso durante la última batalla no se decir que fue lo que paso con exactitud, pero al parecer la sincronización de Shinji jamás dejo de subir._

_Espero que esto haya respondido a algunas de sus dudas"_ hasta ahí llegaba el mensaje de Kaji no había nada más cuando Ritsuko reviso el contenido del chip para cerciorarse.

000

Asuka estaba dormida en su cama cansada de caminar, de sufrir, de llorar.

Tres cosas que a estado haciendo a diario desde que vio el video de la batalla entre la Unidad-01 y el ángel que la venció tan fácilmente, miro con interés cada golpe que los titanes intercambiaron, vio al EVA-01 regenerarse, vio la forma en que amoldo su campo AT hasta convertirlo en un arma que estuvo a punto de cortar al ángel por la mitad demostrándole que su razón inicial para pilotear era algo que jamás iba a conseguir. Nadie es capaz de superar la fuerza y poder que demostró Shinji durante la pelea siendo capaz de deformar un muro prácticamente indestructible como su campo AT solo con su voluntad. En cierta ocasión él le dijo que aún tenía un par de ases bajo la manga y entonces recordó… a su mente llegaron las memorias de tiempos mejores donde ella hablaba a gusto con sus compañeros pilotos.

Hace tiempo se había prometido a si misma que jamás volvería a llorar, pero desde que despertó luego de la batalla contra el 14º ángel no había podido parar de hacerlo, no quería hacerlo pero simplemente no podía detenerse, la última escena del video de la pelea la perseguía continuamente y al cerrar los ojos casi podía ver al EVA-01 devorando al ángel(algo que las Akagi explicaron como impulso primitivo en la mente del piloto, el instinto de saciar su hambre de la presa que acababa de depredar), para luego cubrirse de una intensa luz blanca para luego desaparecer para siempre llevándose a su piloto consigo .

Al no poder contener sus lagrimas decidió que no dejaría que nadie las vea, por eso caminaba por el desértico Geofrente todo el día, al principio creía que al estar en un lugar que reflejaba tan bien como se sentía disminuía sus deseos de llorar, pero pronto se dio cuenta que eso no funcionaba.

Pero no dejaría de ir al geofrente solo para seguir vagando por el, para que nadie vea sus lagrimas, para dejar salir una parte de ella misma que odiaba, para dejar que su parte débil, la que dejo a Shinji entrar a su corazón se desahogue antes de encerrarla y nunca más dejarla salir.

El funeral del Segundo elegido servirá también para despedirse de su debilidad, la cual se había apoderado de ella desde que vio la última transmisión de Shinji.

000

Tokio-3, la ciudad fortaleza diseñada para soportar los ataques más despiadados que el hombre conocía antes de que los ataques de los ángeles comenzaran esta hoy abarrotada de periodistas quienes ahora no parecen actuar como seres humanos sino más bien como hienas peleando por carroña.

¿La razón?

El funeral del piloto del EVANGELION Unidad-01 es hoy. Lo cual por supuesto representa todo un suceso.

Reporteros serios, amarillistas y uno que otro curioso pugnan por entrar al cementerio general de Tokio-2 donde tendrá lugar una ceremonia para despedir al héroe del cual ni si quiera se sabe el nombre.

Pero desafortunadamente para ellos un impresionante cordón de seguridad rodeaba el lugar y solo un selecto grupo de personas tenía permitido el ingreso de las cuales una minoría son periodistas lo cual forzó a los excluidos a limitarse a entrevistar a los curiosos que rondaban por ahí.

Mientras en el interior el primer ministro, el alcalde, otras autoridades y los más prestigiosos periodistas estaban sentados en unas cómodas sillas frente a algo que estaba cubierto por una lona blanca la cual seguramente será retirada al principio de la ceremonia o al final de la misma por el comandante de NERV.

Una vez que todos los invitados llegaron fue solo una corta espera para el inicio de la ceremonia, ya que el comandante Fuyutsuki y la sub-comandante Akagi no tardaron en tomar su lugar frente a los asistentes en una pequeña tarima en frente de la lona blanca.

Fuyutsuki camino hasta detrás del atril donde tenía preparadas las notas para su breve discurso, aclaro su garganta antes de encender su micrófono y dijo.

"Señor primer ministro, señor alcalde, miembros de la cúpula militar de la ONU, miembros de la cúpula militar de la ULN, respetables periodistas, damas y caballeros. Hoy estamos reunidos para honrar la memoria del piloto del EVANGELION Unidad-01 quien murió en el cumplimiento del deber.

Su cuerpo se perdió en la explosión que cegó su vida y un funeral privado fue ofrecido para sus amigos y familiares y su identidad será conservada en secreto por el bien de esas personas".

Además de que eso le ahorraría el tener que explicar el porque usaban a niños para pelear, sabía muy bien que si los periodistas se llegasen a enterar que un chico de 14 años fue el que murió, NERV tendría serios problemas de relaciones publicas.

"NERV no quiere que los allegados al piloto sean atacados por organizaciones terroristas o fanáticos religiosos a quienes me permito recordarles que el denominar a nuestros enemigos como ángeles no quiere decir que de verdad lo sean.

Sin embargo NERV no puede dejar de honrar a un héroe que dio su vida por el bien de la humanidad y es por eso que estamos aquí" dijo levantando su mano derecha a modo de señal para que dejaran caer la lona que tenía a sus espaldas.

000

Dos hombres de negro deambulan entre los mausoleos más lujosos del cementerio general de Tokio-2 con algo de prisa.

Los hombres eran nada más y nada menos que agentes de la Sección 2 de NERV, pero ellos no formaban parte del operativo de seguridad montado para evitar intrusos indeseables en la ceremonia que se estaba llevando a cabo al otro lado del recinto, aunque si estaban tratando de deshacerse de un intruso indeseable.

Ya habían estado buscando al hombre por cerca de una semana sin encontrar ni una pista hasta el día de ayer cuando revisaron los reportes de la empresa de seguridad privada que custodiaba el cementerio que fue contratada por NERV donde uno de los guardias reporto que vio a un sujeto cuya descripción encajaba con la de su objetivo.

Estaban aliviados por saber que pronto completarían esta tediosa tarea y a la vez estaban un poco decepcionados por el error tan infantil que su blanco cometió al presentarse para este funeral, pero no estaban confiados, Ryoji Kaji a tenido tiempo para preparar una emboscada por lo cual procederán con sumo cuidado.

Ya miraban el mausoleo que el antiguo empleado de NERV eligió para ver el funeral de su protegido cuando le pusieron silenciadores a sus 9mm.

Apresurando su paso manteniendo el sigilo entraron en el fúnebre edificio inspeccionando cada rincón del mismo tanto buscando a su objetivo como cerciorándose que no haya ninguna sorpresa desagradable.

Tal y como lo esperaban el hombre estaba parado junto a una ventana viendo la ceremonia su estado era lamentable, sin duda alguna él inspiraba lastima.

Apuntaron sus armas hacia el hombre y este eligió ese momento para voltearse y mirarlos y darles una triste sonrisa "Creí que no iban a llegar…".

SWIF SWIF.

000

Casi sin hacer ruido la lona cayo al suelo develando una estatua de bronce de unos tres metros con la forma del EVA-01 aunque sus rasgos habían sido aminorados y otros cambiados para darle a la familiar figura de la antigua maquina púrpura un aspecto mas adecuado para el lugar donde estaba, la estatua tenía sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y en ellos se podía leer en caracteres occidentales las palabras "EVA-01" y "TEST TYPE" en sus hombros las siglas "ULN".

En la base del pedestal donde estaba se leía también en caracteres occidentales "EN MEMORIA DE UN HEROE".

Tras unos segundos todos los presentes se levantaron y dieron unos sonoros pero respetuosos aplausos.

Mentalmente Naoko agradeció que la maquinaria que NERV usa para reparar las armaduras en conjunto con su creación las MAGIS fuera capaces de crear esta obra maestra en tan solo un par de horas.

000

Al mismo tiempo a miles de kilómetros de distancia en un el ARCA un verdadero funeral se llevaba a cabo.

Una de las gigantescas salas del lugar albergaba a todo aquel que no fuera indispensable para el correcto funcionamiento de la nave y todos ellos vistiendo distintas prendas que demostraban respeto, el personal militar usaba su uniforme formal mientras que el personal civil usaba trajes formales con una cinta negra en uno de sus brazos como única señal de luto ya que nunca pensaron que llegarían a necesitar prendas negras cuando empacaron para mudarse a la gigantesca estructura flotante y los trajes que usaban originalmente fueron traídos para celebrar éxitos en sus investigaciones.

"El capitán Ikari fue siempre un soldado valeroso y un gran líder que siempre antepuso el bienestar de su equipo al suyo propio y nunca dejo que sus sentimientos personales interfirieran con sus decisiones en el campo de batalla.

Fue también una gran persona y un gran amigo, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quienes consideraba sus amigos y era respetado incluso por sus enemigos.

Es por eso que estamos aquí para despedirlo" fue la corta exclamación de la capitana Julia Cortez, nueva líder del equipo que recibió el reconocimiento de ser el mejor de su generación durante la ceremonia de graduación de la academia y el mismo equipo que Shinji solía dirigir.

Detrás de ella están los capitanes Torres, Castillo y Sánchez que al igual que ella usaban lentes oscuros para ocultar sus llorosos ojos.

El discurso de la capitana fue el último punto del programa por lo cual el general Ramiro Ayala quien ya dijo algunas palabras sobre el gran impacto que la muerte del segundo elegido tiene sobre su organización, algunas de esas palabras también fueron destinadas para presentar sus respetos y condolencias a sus antiguos compañeros.

Ahora que ya todo estaba dicho solo faltaba terminar con la ceremonia y enviar un ataúd vació cubierto por una bandera de la ULN (La cual consistía de un mapa del continente americano sobre un fondo negro y el fondo negro) al infinito espacio exterior.

000

Rei vestía un saco femenino negro debajo del cual se puede distinguir una camisa blanca, en el cuello llevaba un listón negro, usaba también una falda del mismo negra; el conjunto de luto se lo había proporcionado NERV hace un par de horas en el momento en el que le notificaron que no podría asistir al funeral de su hermano.

La verdad le dolió mucho el que se le negara algo que consideraba un derecho, pero no fue necesario que ella se quejara ya que Misato se quejo por ella, por la piloto pelirroja y por ella misma de una forma muy expresiva.

Se vieron en la necesidad de ir a la _tumba_ luego de que el sol se ocultara ya que mañana el cementerio estará abierto al público y el lugar estaría atestado de curiosos.

Mientras ella y sus dos acompañantes caminaban a través de las tumbas encontraba cada vez más difícil avanzar, en el lugar donde se recordaría a su hermano será tan falso como las lapidas de granito que representa el lugar donde descansan sus padres.

Por segunda vez su familia le ha sido arrebatada sin siquiera dejar un cuerpo para enterrar, sin dejar un lugar donde pudiera sentir realmente que su hermano descanse, sin un dejar un lugar donde pueda despedirse y buscar paz.

Mientras caminaba las primeras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas como un preludio de los ríos del líquido salado que fluirán por ellas.

000

Asuka vestía un conjunto negro consistente de un saco y una falda negra similar al de la primera elegida y en su cuello llevaba un colmillo de plata, un obsequio de la persona de la que venía a despedirse.

Todo el día contuvo sus lágrimas, lo cual fue particularmente duro una vez que le informaron que tendría que esperar a que la ceremonia termine y los curiosos se dispersen para que le permitiesen venir al cementerio pero su determinación de no llorar, al menos frente a otras personas basto para contener su llanto estaba tan concentrada en ello que no noto los fuertes reclamos que Misato le hizo al agente de la sección 2 que les dio la noticia, de lo contrario ella se le hubiera unido.

Noto como una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba a través del rostro de Rei y la tristemente seria cara que Misato la cual delataba su preocupación que sentía por su protegida peliazul y una punzada de celos le hizo preguntarse ¿Qué tal si fuera ella quien estuviera llorando? ¿Cómo reaccionaría la mujer de cabello púrpura si fuera ella la de la lágrima?

Un momento después se quito ese pensamiento de la cabeza, no tiene sentido pensar en cosas que nunca pasaran.

Se mantuvo firme en su resolución de no llorar al caminar hacia el simbólico lugar, se mantuvo firme cuando pudo ver la estatua de la Unidad-01 a lo lejos cosa que causo que Rei empezara a llorar abiertamente.

Pero finalmente Asuka también se quebró.

"_¿Dónde fue la última vez que viste a un héroe Shinji?"._

"_En un cementerio"._

"_¿Por qué?"._

"_Porque allí es donde terminan"._

Estas palabras llegaron súbitamente a su cerebro cuando leyó la inscripción en la base de la estatua: EN MEMORIA DE UN HEROE.

Shinji definitivamente sabía que iba a morir en la pelea, era hasta ahora que se daba cuenta de que no fue el soldado el que dio su vida por el bien de la humanidad, si no un chico que estaba protegiendo a quienes le importaba y ella estaba entre esas personas.

Sintió un gentil toque en su hombro el cual con una ligera presión le indicaba que se voltease y en cuanto lo hizo vio Misato ofreciéndole un hombro en el cual llorar oferta que Rei ya había decidido aceptar.

Había decidido que hoy sería el último día que dejará que su debilidad la controle así que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en humedecer el hombro de su tutora después de todo el día de mañana la chaqueta negra de la Mayor estará completamente seca igual que ella por que esta vez nada le impediría cumplir su promesa.

000

Por la noche cualquier cementerio es lúgubre, un poco aterrador y triste.

Eso es algo que la Mayor Misato Katsuragi sabía de sobra por la semana que visito uno de noche por perder una tonta apuesta juvenil, y eso era algo que nunca quiso que sus protegidas descubrieran.

Maldecía mentalmente al comandante por no dejar a las elegidas venir aquí antes o durante la ceremonia.

Tener que visitar una tumba de día es bastante malo pero tener que hacerlo de noche no definitivamente no es sano.

Rei y Asuka finalmente se calmaron y dejaron de llorar para luego separarse de su guardiana quien ahora tenía sus hombros totalmente empapados así como el rastro de un par de lágrimas que ella misma derramo. Aunque no lo admitiera muy seguido Shinji Ikari le agradaba y también a ella le afecto su pérdida aunque su dolor no era nada al compararlo con el de Rei al perder a su hermano o el de Asuka al perder a su primer amor de forma tan trágica.

Se quedaron frente a la estatua unos minutos más simplemente dejando que el tiempo se vaya sabiendo que ya pronto deberán regresar a su hogar, el tiempo siguió su marcha y sin que ninguna hiciera nada.

Sin embargo aunque ellas no le prestaran atención al tiempo este seguía normalmente para el resto de las personas y una de esas personas uso el suyo para llegar al lugar del que ellas se negaban a irse.

El sonido de los pasos de esta persona bastaron para poner en alertar a las tres féminas las cuales reaccionaron de la forma en la que su entrenamiento les sugería, se voltearon para ver a quien se acercaba a ellas mientras Asuka y Rei que estaban desarmadas buscaron con sus miradas un sitió donde cubrirse de posibles disparos antes de fijarse en la persona misato desenfundo su arma y la apunto hacia el personaje que acababa de llegar.

La persona, un chico más o menos de 15 años rápidamente levanto sus manos al ver de frente el cañón de la 9mm de Misato tenía el cabello gris y vestía con una simple camisa blanca de manga corta y un pantalón negro y en una de sus mangas llevaba atado un listón negro en señal de luto pero lo más extraño era el color de sus ojos: rojo sangre, mucho más oscuros a los brillantes ojos rubíes de Rei los suyos no reflejaban el temor normal que un chico de su edad mostraría ante la posibilidad de tener una bala en medio de su frente, su sonrisa y otros rasgos de su atractivo rostro confirmaban que el no estaba asustado.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Misato sin bajar su arma, por lo que sabía el chico bien podría ser asesino. Al darse cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba su presunción la Mayor pensó en bajar su pistola pero al recordar que sus protegidas están encargadas de proteger al mundo de monstruos gigantes y que la bien iluminada estatua que esta detrás de ella honra a un chico de 14 años quien fue un soldado hecho y derecho además de que posiblemente fuera el ser más poderoso del mundo antes de morir hizo que la idea de que el muchacho frente a ella sea un asesino no pareciera para nada descabellada.

Lentamente el chico bajo su mano derecha hasta alcanzar el bolsillo en el pecho de su camisa y sacara un pequeño rectángulo de plástico y lo arrojo en frente de Misato quien nunca quito su mira de entre sus ojos.

Rei se agacho para recoger lo que parecía ser la identificación del muchacho y la leyó "¡¿El Quinto Elegido?!" dijo obviamente sorprendida.

Misato tomo la ID del muchacho sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma y comprobó que el muchacho era el quinto elegido y lo supo gracias al número de serie el cual coincidía con el que eventualmente tendría el quinto elegido.

"¿El quinto elegido, ehh? ¿¡Por qué no fui informada de tú llegada!?" pregunto Misato un tanto enojada por son ser informada de algo tan importante como la llegada de un nuevo elegido.

"Honestamente no tengo la menor idea Mayor" dijo el muchacho de forma calmada.

El muchacho no era responsable de la incompetencia del I.M. así que decidió seguir con su próxima pregunta "¿Qué haces aquí…Nagisa?" dijo buscando el nombre del chico en su id.

"Vine a presentar mis respetos al segundo elegido" respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"¿Entonces tú eres el reemplazo de Shinji?" pregunto Asuka ligeramente enojada con la idea de que NERV hubiese tardado tan poco tiempo para reemplazar a su Shinji.

Nagisa inclino su cabeza hasta sus ojos solo pudieron ver el suelo y los pies de sus interlocutoras y dijo "Originalmente yo no iba a venir aquí tan pronto, la… perdida del segundo elegido obligo a adelantar el envió de la Unidad-04 y mi transferencia. Estoy aquí para hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, no para reemplazar a nadie".

"Bien Nagisa Kaworu, te presento a la primera elegida: Ikari Rei y a la tercera elegida: Sohryu Asuka Langley, ellas serán tus compañeras pilotos, disculpa por no estar más felices por tu llegada pero comprenderás que la perdida del segundo elegido fue un golpe muy fuerte para todas" dijo Misato antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida seguida de cerca por sus protegidas dejando solo al quinto elegido.

Kaworu Nagisa no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlas quedándose solo en el cementerio.

Muchas personas hubieran estado aterradas ante la idea y habrían salido corriendo del lugar pero él solo se quedo ahí con una sonrisa confiada "Esas dos… esto será muy fácil".

000

Las primeras pruebas de harmónicos luego de la muerte de Shinji llegaron sin que Misato pudiera retrasarlas.

Y pronto las unidades 00 y 02 estarían completamente reparadas y Rei y Asuka deberán subir a ellas, y cuando un nuevo ángel ataque volverán a combatirlo, sin embargo no pelearan solas como con los últimos 2 mensajeros que aparecieron ya que la Unidad-04 ya se encuentra en los cuarteles.

En la prueba de harmónicos de hoy el quinto elegido Kaworu Nagisa ocupara la capsula de simulación 05, la cual solía estar marcada como 01.

La causa por la cual se renombro la capsula en lugar de usar una nueva no fue la tacañería o la falta de presupuesto, más bien fue la falta de tiempo. Reconfigurar el artefacto requiere mucho menos tiempo que construir una nueva y el tiempo es algo que NERV no puede desperdiciar debido a la eterna posibilidad de un ataque.

En el cuarto de monitoreo se vigila a los pilotos y los resultados que estos obtienen. Un pequeño grito de dolor por parte del quinto elegido llama la atención de todos los presentes entre ellos la doctora Ritsuko Akagi la cual es la encargada de toda la prueba "¿Cuál es el problema piloto Nagisa?" pregunto con tono neutro demostrando así que no tenía más interés en el chico que el estrictamente profesional.

"N… no puedo mantener la sincronización, es muy difícil" respondió Kaworu que evidentemente sentía mucho dolor, cuando Ritsuko le dio una rápida mirada al monitor que mostraba los datos de la prueba del quinto elegido pudo identificar el problema.

"Teniente Ibuki, eleve la capsula de simulación del quinto elegido" dijo en tono indiferente, la teniente ejecuto la orden y una mirada al monitor comprobó que los signos vitales de Nagisa volvieron a la normalidad.

"Lo siento sempai, olvide que el que estaba en esa capsula no era…" la teniente Ibuki no termino su frase al notar como todas las miradas de la habitación se posaban en ella impidiéndole completar su frase, era como si Ikari Shinji o cualquier forma de referirse a él se hubiera convertido en un tabú.

"Solo procure que no vuelva a ocurrir" dijo Ritsuko con amargura, no podía evitar sentirse un poco responsable por lo que le paso al segundo elegido luego de leer las _revelaciones_ de Kaji, sentía que tal vez si ella no hubiera presionado tanto a Shinji durante las pruebas de harmónicos sometiéndolo siempre a la mayor dificultad el muchacho no hubiera sufrido ese destino, pero su ambición científica la obligo a recolectar la mayor cantidad de datos con aquellas pruebas, las cuales ahora sabía que no hicieron otra cosa que proporcionar datos erróneos, los cuales probablemente ocasionaron el fracaso del sistema sustituto de NERV "¿Están listos los primeros resultados?" pregunto tratando de usar su mente en tareas más productivas.

"Hai… la sincronización de la primera elegida es de 60.2 por ciento, la de la Tercera es de 60.8 por ciento, la del quinto elegido es de 38.9 por ciento" respondió Maya con algo de preocupación ante la baja en la sincronización de las elegidas.

"¿38.9 por ciento eh?" pregunto Ritsuko sin estar del todo interesada en la baja sincronización de Rei y Asuka (lo cual resultaba natural considerando por lo que están pasando) una sincronización de 38.9 por ciento es bastante alta para un novato, quien según su reporte logro una sincronización inicial de 18 por ciento y ha estado piloteando por 4 meses mostrando un progreso impresionante aunque según Kaji sigue sin ser tan impresionante como el segundo elegido pero a este ritmo no tardara en igualar a las chicas, lo cual es bueno para NERV ya que la Unidad-04 es el primer y único EVANGELION con un motor S2 funcional incorporado '¿O tal vez no lo sea?' pensó al recordar los como los últimos momentos de la Unidad-01 parecieron estar enfocados en asimilar la fuente de energía del 14º dentro de ella. Si tuvo éxito, es algo que nunca podrá averiguar.

000

Es muy inusual llamar a un piloto a su oficina y más luego de una prueba de harmónicos, pero Kozo Fuyutsuki, el comandante supremo de NERV no tuvo más opción que llamar al quinto elegido a su oficina. Simplemente el muchacho es una variable no contemplada en sus planes además de que posiblemente sea un espía de SEELE al que debe mantener vigilado.

En la soledad de su oficina Kozo no pudo evitar dar un suspiro, apenas acababa de hacerse cargo de un espía y ya tiene a otro husmeando por ahí y sentía que sus energías empezaban a menguar. ¿Tal vez ya esta viejo para esto?

"Comandante, el quinto elegido esta aquí" escucho la voz de su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

"Que pase".

A través de las enormes puertas de su oficina apareció la figura de Kaworu Nagisa caminando hacia su escritorio, no estaba apresurándose pero tampoco trataba de retrasarse, era como si el estar ante su presencia no fuera diferente que estar ante cualquier otra persona y eso incomodaba mucho al comandante quien ya se había habituado a ser respetado y temido por cuanta persona conocía.

"¿Quería verme, señor?" pregunto el muchacho con la misma calma con la que llego.

"Así es, lo he llamado aquí por que no me gusta perder el tiempo. Dígame que es lo que SEELE quiere que verifique" dijo el comandante sin revelar emoción alguna. Desde que supo que el quinto elegido fue entrenado en la base de Gibson supo que era un espía del comité y decidió que al mostrarle lo que pedía sería más fácil engañarlo y posteriormente será más sencillo controlar sus investigaciones independientes.

"Me temo que eso no es de su incumbencia comandante, pero en vista de que usted esta tan dispuesto a cooperar podríamos empezar por inspeccionar a LILITH y la lanza, luego podrá mostrarme donde oculta a ADAM" solo el hecho de que el muchacho sepa de la existencia de LILITH y la lanza eran suficientes credenciales para que Fuyutsuki compruebe sus sospechas, pero sin embargo su corta edad le hizo cometer un grave error al nombrar al primer ángel lo cual le confirmo al menos uno de sus objetivos, el más obvio y desde luego el ya había tomado precauciones para ocultar al embrión en su contenedor de adamantum y bakelita que aseguraban su discreción y el contenedor mismo estaba en el fondo del Dogma Terminal en un muro falso del pasillo que lleva a _Las Puertas del Cielo_.

"Puedo arreglar lo primero, pero ADAM esta en el fondo del mar, usted sabe que el avión que lo trasportaba desde las Malvinas fue derribado y la ULN nunca se molestaría en recuperar un montón de metales retorcidos e inservibles" dijo Fuyutsuki manteniendo la posición oficial al respecto de la perdida del primer ángel.

"Eso dicen…".

000

Asuka estaba tratando de encontrar algún programa en la televisión que no tratara sobre la guerra con los ángeles, pero tras la muerte de Shinji y una adecuada manipulación de los medios centro el interés del común de las personas en los ataques que Tokio-3 a estado sufriendo desde hace unos ocho meses consiguiendo que la caja idiota se vea saturada con investigaciones sobre la identidad de los pilotos EVA, las cuales ella sabía que seguían un rastro falso que NERV dejo en caso de que esto sucediera y al parecer que todos sus antiguos compañeros de escuela han mantenido su boca cerrada hasta ahora ya que cada programa rastreaba a algunos veteranos de conflictos post-S.I. Cada cadena esforzándose por encontrar a personas que fueron creadas por NERV y también con teorías acerca del origen de los ángeles, las cuales por cierto no resultaban nada originales pero para aparentar seriedad en cada programa aparecían invitados que avalaban la teoría del programa ufólogos para sustentar tesis con base en el origen extraterrestre de los ángeles, biólogos para probar que se trata de mutaciones causadas por el segundo impacto y teólogos para anunciar que dios a decidido acabar con la raza humana.

Estaba por apagar el aparato para buscar alguna otra actividad en la cual enfocar su mente ya que la magia que la televisión obra en las personas, convirtiéndolas en entes cuya mayor actividad cerebral es registrada al sintonizar un nuevo programa, no estaba surtiendo efecto sobre ella.

Una vez que el aparato se apago el sonido del teléfono evito que tuviera que buscar algo en que ocupara su mente y contesto la llamada sabiendo que al estar sola en el departamento nadie más lo haría.

Al levantar el auricular no hablo de inmediato dejando que la persona que hizo la llamada hable primero.

"Asuka… por… favor, aquí… su madre" por el pobre japonés usado no reconoció la voz de inmediato, lo cual es bastante lógico considerando que no la había escuchado desde hace casi dos años, pero sin embargo era obvio que quien estaba al otro lado de la línea era la mujer con la que su padre se caso luego de la muerte de su verdadera mamá.

Si bien la llamada no resultaba agradable para Asuka por lo menos le daba algo en que entretenerse "Guten Nach" respondió en alemán identificándose al mismo tiempo.

"¿Asuka…? Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti" respondió la mujer en alemán y con un tono entusiasta que confundió a Asuka.

"¿Cómo puedes esperar saber algo si nunca llamas?" contesto la pelirroja reclamando de forma insolente la falta de interés del que son culpables la mujer y su padre.

"¿También hay teléfonos en Japón sabes? Tu pudiste haber llamado" se defendió la mujer aunque sabía que la chica de 14 años tenía razón en su reclamo.

"¡Estuve ocupada, sabes que no estoy de vacaciones aquí!" esta vez Asuka estaba iracunda, no podía creer que esa mujer tuviera la osadía de tratar de defenderse.

"¿Estoy llamando ahora o no?" respondió la persona en Alemania con tono conciliador tratando de evitar la inminente pelea.

"Bueno ¿Qué quieres?" dijo Asuka aceptando, por el momento, la oferta de paz de su madrastra.

"Ehh… bueno escuche en los noticieros que un piloto había muerto y…" la mujer no pudo continuar al se interrumpida por la pelirroja.

"Y como nunca dijeron su nombre llamaste para saber si fui yo. Lamento decepcionarte pero sigo viva" dijo la adolescente acentuando la última parte con amargura y tristeza en su voz.

"¡Sabes que no es verdad niña!" se defendió la mujer "Si, llame por ese incidente, pero fue para saber si estabas bien, para… para decirte que vas a tener un hermano y para… pedirte que vuelvas".

Asuka se congelo ante la noticia, ella iba a tener un hermano, un hijo de el hombre que la ha ignorado toda su vida y de la mujer que nunca hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo para acercarse a ella y que ahora que iba a ser madre y no solo madrastra la quería de vuelta. En su mente la pelirroja busca explicaciones para que su madrastra la quiera de vuelta: tal vez por que va a necesitar ayuda con el bebe ya que ella no tiene experiencia alguna cuidando niños y Asuka puede poner su firma en eso. O tal vez simplemente quiere que no muera y algún día deba decirle a su vástago que su padre alguna vez tuvo otra hija la cual murió peleando en un robot gigante para salvar a la humanidad.

"Te felicito. Pero no regresare a Alemania" dijo la tercera elegida con voz fría como el hielo.

"¡¿Quieres quedarte y morir por nada como ese otro piloto?!" pregunto exaltada la mujer sin creer del todo en las palabras de su hijastra.

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE SHINJI IKARI! Tu ni siquiera vales lo suficiente para hablar de él" dijo Asuka fuera de control y si la esposa de su padre hubiese podido ver la mirada que tenía en ese momento seguramente se habría mojado del miedo. Sin querer oír nada más de la mujer Asuka colgó golpeando con gran fuerza el auricular en su base, tal fue la fuerza que el sonido que produjo obligo a la mujer al otro lado de la línea tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído para escapar del horrible sonido que provino de él.

Asuka se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. El que esa mujer se atreviera a decir que Shinji murió por nada la lastimo mucho, el segundo elegido sacrifico su vida para que ella y Rei pudieran vivir dejando como segunda razón la prevención de un tercer impacto. Ella se quedara, se convertirá en la mejor y acabara con los ángeles restantes y al final le dirá al mundo que hubo una vez un chico llamado Shinji Ikari que murió defendiendo lo que más quería.

000

En la oficina de la Mayor Misato Katsuragi se preparan dos tazas de café en una escandalosa máquina que daba la impresión de que iba a dejar de funcionar en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo el ruido que emitía era bienvenido por las mujeres en la habitación, incluso el molesto chillido que emitía la maquina era mejor que el silencio que tomaría su lugar.

"El quinto… tiene talento" dijo la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi al notar que la máquina estaba acabando con su tarea y que pronto el sonido que llenaba la oficina de su amiga desaparecería.

"Sin duda…" dijo Misato sabiendo que si no comenzaban ahora sería más difícil tener esta plática, tal vez la última acerca de este tema "pero sigue siendo un novato. No como… él" termino sabiendo que su amiga tomaría la oportunidad para abordar el tópico que ambas deseaban discutir.

Dejando salir algo del aire que estaba reteniendo Ritsuko dijo "¿Qué tanto avanzo la relación de Shinji y Asuka antes de…?" se detuvo sabiendo que el mensaje ya había llegado.

"Bueno estaban saliendo, según se Shinji le pidió a Asuka que fuera su novia y le regalo un colmillo de plata, los sorprendí besándose un par de veces y Rei decía que eran una linda pareja" dijo Misato sabiendo a donde quería llegar la rubia, pero no quería ser ella quien expusiese esa posibilidad.

"¿Ellos nunca…?" pregunto Ritsuko.

"Dudo que la división medica me ocultase algo así" afirmo Misato tratando de desechar la implícita teoría de su amiga.

"En realidad el estatus de piloto de Asuka, así como otros factores pudieron conseguirle algo privacidad en ese aspecto de su… _salud_" dijo Ritsuko escogiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado, Misato no reacciono muy bien la última vez que ella insinuó algo así, sin embargo las reacciones de la Mayor hasta ahora parecían señalar que este era el camino adecuado para hallar el _legado_ del segundo elegido.

"Entonces espero que no sea ese el caso".

000

Rei estaba en la jaula de su EVA-00 contemplándolo con sentimientos ambiguos, toda su vida a girado en torno al gigante azul y a los demás EVAS, el EVA-01 alejo a Shinji, la Unidad-00 trajo a Misato y Pen-Pen, el EVA-02 trajo a Asuka, el EVA-03 alejo a Hikari y lastimo a Shinji y ahora la Unidad-01 fue destruida junto con su hermano.

Su mente le decía que debía odiar a todos los EVAS, pero la sensación de calidez que sentía en su corazón cuando se sincronizaba con la Unidad-00 se lo impedían frustrándola y confundiéndola.

Miraba al gigante azul con detenimiento esperando resolver sus conflictos internos, buscando algo que la haga odiar al monstruo de un solo ojo.

"Son sorprendentes… ¿verdad?" casi dio un salto por la sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta.

Rei giro para ver al dueño de la voz desconocida "Nagisa-kun" dijo al reconocer al quinto elegido "¿Quieres matarme de un susto?" continuo para luego darle la espalda en señal de indeferencia, y volver posar sus ojos en la Unidad-00. No es que el chico le desagrade, de hecho hasta le parece atractivo. Es solo que no es un buen momento para estar cerca de alguien.

"Y no queremos eso verdad" dijo el muchacho de cabello gris sorprendiendo a Rei por el tono entre algo serio y una broma que uso, sin duda para romper el hielo.

"No… no queremos eso" dijo Rei de forma apenas audible. Es poco común que una chica de 14 años piense en la muerte, a menos claro, que recientemente haya perdido a una persona cercana por esa razón, este es el caso de Rei, y ella no podía evitar pensar en que cada vez tiene menos lazos con las personas a su alrededor.

Hikari y Kasumi fueron evacuadas con el resto de los civiles de la ciudad, sin poder evitarlo Asuka se esta volviendo distante y últimamente Misato ha estado actuando extraño.

Con cada vez menos lazos con este mundo y cada vez más lazos con el _más allá_ Ikari Rei no estaba entusiasmada con seguir con su vida.

"Lo siento…"dijo Kaworu con tono conciliador sabiendo que debió acercarse a la primera elegida con más tacto "No debí haber dicho eso ¿Tú eres la hermana del Segundo elegido verdad?" la chica de cabello azul no dijo nada solo asintió con su cabeza sin siquiera voltear a mirar a nuevo piloto de NERV.

"Mis condolencias" dijo el quinto elegido con respeto para luego esperar una respuesta de la chica de cabello azul.

"…" Pero Rei seguía en silencio.

Kaworu solo la miro sin moverse ni un centímetro y espero un par de minutos más.

"¿No vas a irte verdad?" dijo Rei un poco disgustada mientras encaraba al quinto quien movió su cabeza a los lados indicándole que no iba a irse de pronto, eso le hizo sentir curiosidad.

Su curiosidad aumento cuando el chico de cabello gris se desvió sus ojos al piso y se sonrojo un poco '¿Él no puede?… ¿no va ha?'.

"Bueno acabo de llegar y me gustaría… me gustaría que… bueno… me gustaría que me mostraras el lugar" dijo Kaworu sin despegar sus ojos del piso metálico de la jaula del titán azul.

En ese momento el metálico sonido de los pasos de los técnicos en el lugar producía un pequeño eco que a ambos adolescentes les pareció ensordecedor.

Lo cual no le ayudo al muchacho a soportar la espera de la respuesta de la chica a quien tampoco le gustaba el ruido de los pasos mientras procesaba la pregunta del atractivo chico frente a ella.

"… Sígueme…" dijo Rei con apenas fuerza suficiente como para que el quinto elegido la escuche. La primera elegida sabía que su vida gira en torno al coloso azul y que no tiene caso alejarse de lo que el atrae, así que decidió no resistirse.

000

La guerra esta llegando a su fin.

Y Árael: El de las Aves lo sabe muy bien.

Y aunque el nunca creyó que su ayuda sería necesaria para terminar la misión de los mensajeros, el haría todo lo posible para terminarla.

Estando en el espacio fuera del alcance de las armas que los lilims usaron para acabar con sus hermanos sabía que la estrategia que estaba preparando era, de hecho, su única esperanza para llevar a cabo su misión.

Después del intento de Israfel los ataques frontales fueron descartados por el resto de los mensajeros, y aunque muchas de las variantes empleadas terminaron en fracaso Bardiel consiguió evitar que una nueva copia llegue a custodiar la Luna Roja.

Lo que le paso Zeruel fue desconcertante, el catorceavo mensajero era sin duda alguna el que poseía le mayor poder destructivo después de ADAN y la mejor estrategia para el era atacar lo más rápido y despiadadamente posible, y así lo hizo, el éxito parecía asegurado cuando consiguió derrotar a dos de las copias.

A pesar de ello lo mejor que el ángel del poder consiguió fue eliminar a una de las copias, la cual sin duda, era la más poderosa.

Sin embargo ya hay una nueva copia custodiando la fortaleza de la Luna Roja, ignora cuales son las capacidades de esta copia, pero sabe que no podrá derrotar a las otras dos, por suerte también sabe lo que tiene que hacer para finalmente completar la misión que les fue encomendada a él y a sus compañeros.

000

Nuevamente las alarmas de NERV sonaron indicando que un nuevo enemigo ha llegado para poner a prueba a la organización.

En el centro de comando, todos se tecleaban frenéticamente en sus consolas para poder cumplir con sus tareas, esperando que esta vez puedan ser lo suficientemente buenos como para encontrar alguna ventaja lo suficientemente buena para salvar la vida de las jóvenes pilotos que saldrían a enfrentar al monstruo en turno.

"Zoom al máximo" informo el teniente Aoba al mostrar la figura de ángel en el monitor principal.

El ángel parecía un ave de cristal con unos cuantos pares de añas extra, si fuera la obra de un artista sin sería una obra maestra.

"El ángel mantiene su orbita, esta fuera del alcance de nuestras armas" informo el teniente Hyuga con nerviosismo en su voz.

"Tal vez este esperando el mejor momento para bajar y atacarnos" comento Ritsuko contemplando la posibilidad de que este ángel trate de imitar la suicida estrategia del décimo.

"O quizás no puede destruirnos desde donde esta" dijo Misato con un tono tan frió que resultaba perturbador. Considerando lo que el ángel anterior hizo no podían descartar la idea de que este finalmente los destruya… en especial con solo dos pilotos con experiencia listos.

"Armen a las Unidades 00 y 02 con un el rifle y el cañón de positrones. El EVA-04 permanecerá en alerta" ordeno Misato, si este ángel podía destruirlos sin moverse de su posición actual no podrían defenderse, pero si debe acercarse a ellos entonces tendrán una oportunidad.

"Asuka tú estarás al frente, Rei tú cubrirás a la Unidad-02, Nagisa espere ordenes" dijo la Mayor informándoles a los pilotos las tareas que iban a desempeñar en esta ocasión.

"¿Crees que sea prudente enviar a Asuka al frente?" pregunto Ritsuko mirando a su amiga con curiosidad.

"En este momento ella tiene el mayor radio de sincronización".

000

Los EVANGELIONS 00 y 02 fueron lanzados inmediatamente luego de que la orden fuera dada.

En ese momento sobre la fortaleza de NERV estaba una gran tormenta, con fuertes vientos e intensa lluvia la cual, resultaba insignificante para las maquinas de guerra que soportaban el mal clima como si se tratase de una pequeña llovizna.

Dentro de su cabina de contacto Asuka trataba de alinear la familiar mira del cañón de positrones en su objetivo, pero no lo conseguiría pronto debido a lo pequeño que el ángel parecía a esta distancia, eso sin contar que también debe tomar en cuenta que la gravedad y la rotación de la tierra afectaran sus disparos, solo debía tener paciencia.

"¡Demonios, ven aquí ángel perezoso, no tenemos todo el día!"Por desgracia, la paciencia no es una de las virtudes de la pelirroja.

La mira se alineo causando que la piloto del EVA-02 mostrara una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. La sonrisa desapareció al instante.

De repente como si de una absurda escena bíblica se tratara de entre las tormentosas nubes surgió un haz de luz apuntando directamente hacia la Unidad-02.

000

"Emisión de energía detectada".

"¿El arma direccional del enemigo?" pregunto Misato al ver el rayo de luz que iluminaba a la Unidad-02, aparentemente, sin causarle ningún daño.

"Analizando la composición del rayo, se detectan similitudes con un campo AT" informo el teniente Hyuga tras recibir un informe de MAGI GASPAR.

"¡Se detectan irregularidades en el psico-gráfico de la tercera!" dijo una muy agitada Maya Ibuki, pero su voz y su informe fueron opacados por Asuka.

"¡NO, NO ENTRES EN MI!".

000

La Unidad-02 finalmente disparo su cañón de positrones, la gran esfera blanca fue impulsada con gran fuera hacia el enemigo en el cielo.

A pesar de lo apresurado del disparo, su trayectoria indicaba un golpe directo. Pero simplemente el blanco estaba demasiado lejos y la munición de positrones perdió impulso y paso inofensivamente por debajo del ángel.

"¡NO, SAL DE MI MENTE!" grito la piloto mientras en medio de su desesperación disparaba el resto de sus municiones erráticamente golpeando varios distritos de la ciudad convirtiéndolos en voraces bolas de fuego que, a pesar de la tormenta, comenzaban a expandirse.

El sonido de tres chasquidos indico que el arma de la Unidad-02 estaba vacía y que a pesar de ello su piloto aún trataba de disparar.

000

"¡El rayo del ángel se esta adaptando al estado de la piloto!…" declaro Ritsuko "esta tratando de entender la mente humana" su teoría era aterradora.

"La barrera del LCL no funciona habrá contaminación mental" informo la teniente Ibuki.

La pantalla principal del centro de mando estaba dividida en dos, a la izquierda se mostraban los cada vez más erráticos patrones cerebrales de la tercera elegida y a la derecha el EVA-02 se retorcía sujetándose la cabeza claramente imitando las acciones de su piloto.

"¡Cambien a modo de soporte vital!".

"¡Rei!".

000

Dolía, dolía mucho.

Asuka sentía como si alguien estuviese poniendo un tornillo entre sus ojos haciéndolo girar para abrirse paso hasta su cerebro.

Algo estaba en su mente, hurgando entre sus recuerdos causándole un dolor enfermizo en el proceso.

Ella sabía que era ese _algo_ que la invadía, era el ángel que estaba en orbita.

Con un gran esfuerzo consiguió apuntar y dispararle a su enemigo, pero cuando el proyectil falló le dio un sentimiento de impotencia que jamás espero volver a sentir.

Era tarde el ángel estaba en su mente.

De pronto todo a su alrededor se oscureció, no había luz, no había sonido y lo peor de todo era que las sensaciones abandonaron su cuerpo.

Era como estar flotando privada de cualquier tipo de contacto. No, era más bien como si ya ni siquiera tuviese un cuerpo para captar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El que sus ojos no vean, sus oídos no escuchen, su nariz no olfateé y el hecho de ni siquiera poder sentirse a si misma la estaban arrastrando a la locura.

Voces.

"_Vamos, come Asuka-chan."_

"_Mamá te preparo tu comida favorita"._

"_Si no comes, esa niña se reirá de ti"._

"_Ella trata a esa muñeca como si fuera su amada hija mientras ignora a la pobre niña"._

"_Es su propia forma de aliviar su culpa, aunque en ese estado no puede saber la diferencia entre una niña y una muñeca ella piensa que esta siendo una buena madre. No la culpo, el hombre creo a los muñecos a su imagen y semejanza"._

"_Dios creo al hombre a su imagen y semejanza, eso significa que para ÉL no somos más que muñecos"._

"_Es raro escucharte, a ti, hablar así"._

"_¿Por qué? Antes que doctora soy un ser humano y una mujer"._

"_¡Hmmm!"._

No sabía si aún tenía su cuerpo, pero si lo tenía definitivamente estaría tapando sus oídos para no escuchar aquellos gemidos.

Imágenes.

Una pequeña niña de rojizo cabello y un adorable vestido marrón miraba a través de un cristal a una habitación blanca cuyo único mueble era una cama en la que una mujer con un cabello del mismo tono que el suyo, solo que era cortó, descansaba.

La mujer tenía algo en sus brazos, lo mecía con sumo cuidado como si fuera muy frágil, movía sus labios suavemente como si estuviera susurrando algo y luego sonrió.

La niña era ella misma, la mujer era Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, su madre y lo que tenía en sus brazos era una muñeca, la muñeca que ocupo su lugar en el corazón de su madre.

La oscuridad volvió pero esta vez no se fue luego de un par de segundos dejando ver una nueva imagen, la pequeña Asuka sonriendo y sosteniendo con fuerza un papel blanco que le sirvió de lienzo para un dibujo, uno muy bueno para una niña de esa edad.

El dibujo constaba de un camino en medio de unos árboles, el sol estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte, además en el papel estaba dos figuras con cabello rojo, una era la de un adulto y la otra era la de una niña, se estaban dando la mano.

A simple vista no había nada especial con el dibujo, de hecho en ciertos aspectos era tan simple como cabría esperar de cualquier niña de su edad, sin embargo al mirarlo con detenimiento se pueden ver las sombras de todas las figuras exactamente opuestas al sol.

El hecho de que la pequeña haya incluido ese detalle implicaba una gran capacidad de observación y una mente muy prometedora.

La imagen se fue y aunque aún se sentía incorpórea supo a donde la llevarían estas imágenes, y eso la aterraba.

Sin que pudiese evitarlo una nueva imagen comenzó a formarse.

Era la misma habitación de la primera visión, pero esta vez la mujer no estaba recostada en la cama sino parada en ella con una sabana atada alrededor de su cuello, en su mano derecha sostenía su muñeca la cual tenía un hilo en su cuello.

La imagen cobro vida y empezó a moverse.

"_Muere conmigo Asuka-chan"_

Luego de decir eso la mujer salto de la cama soltando a la muñeca para que caiga de la misma forma que ella, un segundo después el sonido de huesos tronando se escucho en la habitación.

Las frágiles vértebras cervicales de Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu se rompieron colapsando su traquea. Estaba muerta.

Asuka trato de gritar pero no conseguía hacerlo en su actual estado incorpóreo, lo cual aumentaba su desesperación al no hallar ninguna forma para desfogar algo de la desesperación que le causaban todos estos recuerdos.

000

Una Lilim interesante.

Sin duda una presa fácil. Estaba indefensa ante él y su frágil mente esta llena de armas que puede usar para hacer su trabajo.

Primero una vieja herida mal cicatrizada fue perfecta para comenzar, y como lo pensó con solo recordar aquellas memorias sepultadas en lo más profundo de su ser basto para dejarla al borde del colapso.

Ahora que fue herida es hora de dar el golpe de gracia con una tragedia tan reciente que ella aún esta luchando por contener sus lágrimas.

Y según lo que ella sabe de la Lilim en la copia azul también tiene profundas heridas en su mente.

000

"¡Rei, dispara!".

La piloto peliazul no le presto atención a la orden de su tutora y oficial superior, aunque seguramente hubiese sido un alivio, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de fijar su mira en el ángel lo más rápido posible.

Ese maldito le estaba haciendo algo a la mente de Asuka y por los gritos que aún se pueden oír a través del canal de comunicación no tiene intenciones de parar.

La mira dejo de moverse y ahora solo tiene que halar el gatillo para salvar a su amiga.

Con el disparo de positrones fortificado por todo lo que el cuartel general y la desocupada Tokio-3 pueden darle le dio la una fuerza y velocidad descomunal las cuales aseguraban que en esta ocasión el proyectil tenía el alcance necesario para alcanzar al ángel.

Pero a pesar de que el arma tenía lo necesario para llegar hasta el ángel no fue suficiente para atravesar el campo AT del ente alado el cual no tuvo problemas para disipar la energía ofensiva hasta volverla inofensiva desapareciendo la esperanza que todos tenía en el arma usada por la Unidad-00.

000

Misato estaba al borde de las lágrimas sin que se le ocurra ninguna idea para salvar a su protegida de un ataque sin precedentes.

El ángel simplemente estaba demasiado lejos como para que cualquier arma disparada desde tierra lo alcance, la única estructura humana que esta en capacidad de hacer un disparo capaz de dañar al enemigo esta completamente desarmada por razones políticas.

En su mente ideas iban y venían a gran velocidad pero ninguna de ellas era tenían buenas posibilidades de éxito pero debía hacer algo para detener al ángel así que decidió probar con la que a su modo de ver tenía la mejor oportunidad.

"Rei, te enviaremos una lanza sónica, empálala en el ángel" dijo con mucha rabia en su voz la cual apresuro a los técnicos a cumplir la orden en no hablada para ellos.

En menos de un minuto la lanza estaba en las manos del EVA-00 y el coloso la lanzó con toda su fuerza casi de inmediato haciendo que la gente en el centro de mando se preocupe por si tenía la trayectoria correcta para golpear al ángel.

"¡Las MAGIS lo confirman, será un impacto positivo!" grito el teniente Aoba aliviando a todos.

Efectivamente la lanza llego hasta el ángel pero no tampoco logró atravesar la pared naranja que lo protegía.

Esto lo volvía oficial, Asuka estaba a merced del ángel y no había nada que Misato pueda hacer.

"Piloto Nagisa, vaya por la lanza" ordeno el comandante Fuyutsuki confundiendo a todos.

000

"_Muere conmigo Asuka-chan"._

"Debiste haber tomado aquella oportunidad" la imagen frente a Asuka seguía siendo la de su madre colgando inerte del techo del hospital, y la voz provino de la muñeca colgando "Hubieras podido morir con ella. ¡Oh, es cierto ella me prefirió a mi!" el tono burlón que uso la figura hirió profundamente a Asuka, pero además despertó algo de ira.

"Tu naciste para estar sola…" dijo la muñeca antes de que Asuka tuviera tiempo de transformar su ira en algo provechoso "La soledad no es algo que hayas escogido, por eso es que él ya no esta contigo" al decir esto la imagen fue engullida por la oscuridad.

La oscuridad se transformo en una tenue luz blanca que abarcaba la totalidad del mundo vació en el que su incorpóreo yo estaba ahora.

No, este mundo no estaba vació, pudo ver dos figuras acercándose a ella. Una era la de Shinji…

Tenía que ser él, esa forma de caminar, la misma chaqueta blanca con insignias de capitán, el mismo cabello.

"¿Acaso el ataque del ángel finalmente la mato y ahora él venía a recibirla en el otro mundo?"

Shinji y la otra figura la cual era claramente la de una chica de su edad de grácil figura y brillante cabello castaño y un hermoso rostro de perfectas facciones y sus ojos la miraban despectivamente.

"¿Quién es ella Shin-chan?" dijo la chica con autentica curiosidad.

Asuka iba a responder diciendo que ella era la novia de Shinji pero no pudo hacerlo por su estado actual, podía ver y oír pero su voz aún le estaba negada.

"No lo se, se me hace familiar, pero no la recuerdo".

Las palabras de Shinji se clavaron en sus oídos como puñales.

"¡Soy tu NOVIA baka!" por un segundo la liberación de por fin poder hablar la distrajo del hecho de que su Shinji alegara no recordarla.

"No, tu eras mi novia en Tokio-3, una persona con la que pase el tiempo hasta poder encontrar a alguien mejor" dijo Shinji acentuando la última parte de su declaración con ternura mientras veía a la chica junto al él y al terminar le dio un profundo y largo beso en los labios.

"¡NO!" grito Asuka, esto no podía estar pasando.

No él no podía estar reemplazándola, no después de lo que dijo en su… última transmisión.

"No, tú estas muerto" dijo tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa que no sea lo poco que vale ella para el mundo.

"Si, estoy muerto… ¡Estoy muerto porque tú eras demasiado débil para derrotar a Zeruel y por eso tuve que salir a pelear con graves heridas…!" dijo Shinji con pura rabia en su voz "TÚ me mataste".

Su cuerpo regreso y se dio cuenta de ello de inmediato al igual que Shinji quien de repente saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo dispuesto a vengarse de su debilidad.

Asuka no tenía nada para defenderse, ella sabía que Shinji no estaba en condiciones para pilotear y que debía ser ella quien elimine al ángel, así como sabía que ella era la responsable de la muerte del chico, así que no opuso resistencia cuando él la acuchillo.

000

Esta hecho, la Lilim jamás volverá a ser una amenaza.

La joven humana nunca despertara, sin embargo no era suficiente.

Como podía ser suficiente este simple castigo nunca equipararía el sufrimiento que los lilims les causaron a sus hermanos, nada lo haría… pero la vida de esta humana será el primer paso.

Armo con una nueva arma a la figura humana que lo representaba en la mente que invadió para rematar a la chica. Sin embargo mantener su presencia dentro de la Lilim estaba volviéndose más y más difícil.

Al punto de necesitar toda su concentración para mantener la ilusión que creo, el alma dentro de la copia estaba luchando para mantener a su huésped con vida, sin embargo el simple hecho de mantener la ilusión estaba causándole daño a su victima quien continuaba mirando con puro terror en los ojos.

Además el alma de la copia no lograra contenerlo por siempre y…

Sintió algo perturbador.

La lanza, ¡Ellos le arrojaron Lanza de Longinus!

La terrible arma que se alimenta de las almas de sus victimas se acercaba a él a gran velocidad y ya era demasiado tarde para evadirla.

Instintivamente levanto la barrera de su alma liberando a la Lilim de su control y olvidando que al ser parte de su alma solo le estaba ofreciendo alimento al arma.

En una fracción de segundo la barrera de su alma fue consumida por completo dejándolo indefenso ante el voraz ente el cual se alimentara de él hasta borrarlo de toda existencia.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR.

Ya se que esta vez he tardado más del doble que de costumbre pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena, aprovecho para agradecer al prelector de este capítulo: Klasnic.

También se habrán dado cuenta de que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, de hecho me vi tentado a dividirlo en dos capítulos serrados pero eso habría disaminuído el impacto.

Además este también ha sido el capitulo más difícil de escribir hasta la fecha pero estoy satisfecho con el.

"¡Enemigo, enemigo, enemigo, enemigo, enemigo, enemigo, enemigo!".


End file.
